


Swan Lake

by rngrdead



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 205,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has PTSD after rescuing one too many slayers. Spike is recovering (sort of) after the battle with W&H. Fate may have it they eventually find each other - she's funny that way.</p><p>Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS</p><p>For non-watchers of Angel the Series... you may like to read the notes at the end of chapter 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1 - 19

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first nineteen chapters in one... so the series summary will no doubt be a sufficient.
> 
> If you need to refresh aspects of Angel the Series canon relevant to this fiction there is a summary in the notes for this chapter. Skip if you are familiar or simply happy to go with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you would be OK to read as it is mostly covered in BtVS re Xander and Spike.
> 
> The only bits of AtS you would really need:
> 
> \- Spike was resurrected out of the crystal he wore - in the middle of Angel's office in LA - stuff happened and eventually the two worked as allies on and off (and lots happened yadda yadda).
> 
> \- At the very end of the series Angel, Spike and two of Angel's 'associates' (including Illyria - an "Old One" ie original god-like demon) were facing down an apparently overwhelming hoard of demons... it was left open as to the result - though it was unlikely they would survive
> 
> \- It was unclear what happened to Dru - despite making an appearance in Season 3 AtS to turn a resurrected (by an evil group) Darla
> 
> \- Darla and Angel had sex in a moment of darkness (on Angel's part) and the product some time later was a Human (with vampire like abilities) baby boy. Darla staked herself to give birth.
> 
> \- The boy Connor was stolen - taken through a portal to a hell dimension - came back crazy and suicidal (eventually)
> 
> \- Season 4/5 Angel made a deal with an evil organization to sort his son by inserting him into a 'normal' family, giving him false memories (and the family obviously - think Dawn in BtVS at this point) - eventually Connor finds out his real origins but decides to stay with his 'normal' family. He attends Stanford University and has two sisters.
> 
> Later...
> 
> \- At some point the backstory of the involvement of the Immortal in the history of the Scourge of Europe comes up after "The mysterious man with a dark past, who may or may not be evil" starts to date Buffy who is living with Dawn in Italy.
> 
> \- History is that the Immortal (who considers Rome 'his') stops Angelus and William the Bloody from cutting a swathe through the city by capturing the boys. While they were 'detained' he pleasured Darla and Dru... then let the boys go without harm...
> 
> \- The Immortal is described as "not just a vampire" and "a titan straddling good and evil" and works with demons and humans...
> 
> Hope that helps?? You could read it without... but it will make more sense with those bits I guess...

Part 1

 

“It’s Farah Litand. Is Mr Giles available please? It’s… well… it’s really kind of urgent.” 

The young slayer tapped her chewed pencil impatiently on the side of the small cracked Formica tabletop that was one of five in the tiny backstreet café in Algiers. 

She was relieved when the phone made a clicking sound indicating her call had been taken.

“Giles speaking.”

“Mr Giles, I… I think you need to have someone come here and… and um…”

In Esher, UK, Giles removed his glasses and in frustration ground out, “Oh do spit it out girl I’m…”

“It’s Xander, Mr Giles, it’s my watcher Xander! He just won’t come out of his room, won’t even answer me. He’s been weird all week, I found him crying on Sunday. He said it was just an old memory. We’d just dusted three vamps – no big deal, but there was a little girl with blonde hair, a tourist I think. She was drained already, nothing I could do. 

“He picked her up and carried her back here and contacted her parents, just like normal but then he… well he was crying after and then after that just stared at the wall all day then…then he yelled at me when I said we should go patrol, kept saying something about a Zeppo and it going on and on and something about everyone dying, he said he just couldn’t… couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop me from dying and then went really quiet, just turned and locked himself in his room and now… Mr Giles, I’m scared he will do something or maybe already… Mr Giles?”

“Break the door down.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me girl. Kick it in. Make sure he’s… Just make sure he’s still… well, in there. Now”

“OK… I’ll just… Just wait OK? I’ll do it.”

Giles heard the phone go quiet then an almighty crash in the background, followed by what sounded like a struggle. Finally the phone was picked up again, this time it was Xander’s familiar voice though despite the words, the flat tone was less than reassuring.

“Hey G, I guess the Council is going to have to pay for the repairs this time, ‘cause I didn’t bring my tool kit.”

Giles had seen it before, not necessarily whilst in his current role heading up the Council of Watchers, but he had a nephew who had recently served in Iraq returned to England for the very same reason. A brilliant field surgeon Nigel had arrived home reduced to a barely functioning human being, terrified if a helicopter flew over their home, and prone to fits of despair or rage for no apparent reason. His dear wife and he had finally agreed that professional help was needed. A year on he was doing better, but it was a slow process.

Xander had been on the ‘front line’ effectively for the past eight years. Post Sunnydale he’d apparently accepted Anya's death in the Sunnydale implosion with stoicism worthy of any Brit, claimed the insurance money and government disaster compensation due him and moved to Portland to work in construction. 

A year later he had turned up at the Watchers’ Council doors in England and volunteered his services, claiming that normal life wasn’t for him. He’d been in the field, collecting new Slayers ever since. 

Giles knew he needed to act, and quickly, but also aware that Xander would not appreciate a ‘kid glove’ approach.

“Xander, I need you to bring Ms Litand back to England with you. It’s a matter of urgency. I will make the necessary calls to her parents and arrange your travel details. Can you be at the airport by tomorrow morning?”

“I thought you wanted me in Kenya after this one.”

“I’ll send Russell, he’ll be thrilled to be deployed at last.”

Expecting an argument, Giles was rather surprised by the resigned, quiet tone of the answer, “We’ll be there. See you in a couple of days then. Email me the details.”

“Indeed… and thank you Xander. See you shortly.”

As soon as the phone cut out, Giles rang Andrew, “Yes arrange it immediately and blind copy me the Email if you will… And before you ask, yes it will be me that picks them up from Heathrow.”

Xander was coming home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final battle with Wolfram and Hart’s Los Angeles Branch brought it down with blast from Illyria but not before Angel was dusted and Gunn dead. 

Illyria had been standing over a badly injured Spike when she threw the blast that not only knocked out Wolfram and Hart, but also somehow removed her from Earth’s dimension.

Spike woke as the sun poked its head through the clouds, lighting the sky with pale reds and warm pinks. 

He was too broken to move, so simply lay still, expecting to dust. He opened his working eye, the other too swollen to manage, and stared at the pink then blue above, hoping that someone would perhaps remember him, reflecting on his long life as the Sun’s rays gradually crept closer. 

It was an agonizing three hours later that the lady Sun finally broke through to the alley. In a blast of heat he felt the moment and closed his eyes, sending a last minute prayer that his Grandsire might have found peace and wishing his mother hers also. 

But then… nothing happened.

There was no whooping for joy. He felt for a heartbeat, but none was present. He breathed, then found it was as unnecessary as ever, though broken ribs seemed to demand he… not.

He was aware enough to register a figure appearing in his peripheral vision, felt strong arms lifting him, then blissful black.

Part 2

Connor cradled the badly broken Spike to his chest, amazed that he was apparently not dust, given his body was in direct sunlight.

The young Aurelian had felt his father’s passing, as had Spike, but also registered a familial tug that demanded he return to the blast location that was previously Wolfram and Hart L.A. Branch.

On arrival in the alley, he saw little beyond an enormous pile of rubble, a number of obviously dead individuals, puddles of ooze and a decent covering of dust across the vista. Then, just as he was about to retreat, he heard a faint, “Oh God.”

Pushing aside large chunks of concrete and twisted metal stays, he eventually found his vampire ‘brother’. Not dust, despite the sun falling on exposed legs and part of his back.

Connor felt for a pulse, having been versed with the Shanshu prophecy from birth. 

There was none, which was odd. But then everything about his life was odd. 

So, shrugging off obvious questions, he swallowed hard, shoved aside the detritus and lifted the limp and broken body of his only (un)living relative, then continued back to the main road where he hailed a cab. En route to the Good Samaritan he rang his temporary ‘house mate’, Matthias, the brother of one of his fellow Stanford buddies who agreed to put him up for a week or two after Connor made mention of some family crisis in L.A. 

The instructions to the cab driver were brisk and urgent, the good natured cab driver assuming Connor to be a do-gooder university friend simply collecting a mate after a too heavy night on the booze.

With some juggling of the inert vampire’s form he managed to let himself in to his shared apartment just off the main road near the Good Samaritan and contacted Matthias again, this time the young resident doctor answered, who was just finishing up his shift at the hospital.

“Hey man, can you um… I’ve kind of got a situation here… It’s kind of urgent.”

Matthias had heard about some of Connor’s ‘situations’ from his brother, and sighed audibly before answering, “OK, who is she and do I have to…”

Connor settled Spike on the rather lumpy couch in the front room whilst juggling the phone and cut Matthias off, “Just listen. I need a few bags of human blood. I’m happy to pay.”

“Jeez Connor! What’s…”

“I’ll pay for it! And before you ask? No, it’s not for me! It’s a… well… It’s for my… half brother I guess. He’s been badly hurt and I…”

“So call 911 man! Or do you want me to?” Matthias was beyond tired after a shift of eleven hours and really didn’t feel ‘the love’.

“I can’t. You’ll understand when you get home… Can you do it? The blood? Like I said.. I’ll pay!”

Matthias gave a heavy sigh. He was used to dealing with some pretty odd requests but this was well and truly outside ‘the box’. 

In the two weeks Connor had been staying he had been utterly focused on his studies, and spoke lovingly of his sisters and parents, though recently had opened up that he had discovered he was adopted and made contact with his birth father here in L.A. If this was indeed a birth brother in need of blood then there must be something seriously wrong. 

“Fine. No problem. As long as you’re sure? F@#k Connor? Why don’t you just bring him in here?”

“Trust me Matt, you’ll understand when you get here… Just?”

“I’ll be out of here in ten. And you owe me OK?”

The quiet response was all he needed to confirm that Connor was serious. 

Matthias divested himself of his ‘scrubs’ twenty minutes later, having ordered up three bags of ‘O-pos’ at the end of his shift (feeling like the most ungainly felon). No-one called him on it as he hailed a taxi and took the quickest way home.

_____________________________________________________ 

Xander was aware he was heading home, handed over his passport, answered all the questions asked of him at the border check and customs, and sat in his seat dispassionately as the plane took off. 

It was as always. He had collected tens of… hundreds of girls… slayers… in the past just like this… it was no different this time… collect deliver and then back out to find another. But this was different… this was the end of a too long journey. Something within him had broken, he knew that, and yet could not feel … that was the kicker, he couldn’t feel… there was nothing left to feel…

Like a robot, going through a program, he was answering questions then directed to collect his bags and push through the line on the green direction, “Nothing to declare.”

There was plenty to ‘declare’, like “Oh by the way I’ve just watched twenty three individuals die”, or “Do you know what a dying individual smells like?”, or “How do you kill a Groxlar beast after it has just killed the young slayer you were charged with counseling?”

None seemed appropriate, so Xander stayed silent.

Giles, true to his word, collected Farah and Xander as they exited the ‘Green Line’ at Heathrow.

The drive back to the Watchers’ Council buildings was disturbingly silent, Farah unwilling to make commentary or ask questions.  
_________________________________________________ 

Matthias arrived home with the promised bounty of blood.

He had expected, well he wasn’t sure what… but the physician quickly took over.

Connor was more pragmatic.

“Matti… Oh! Thank the Gods you’re home!”

Matthias was almost jetlagged due to the starting time and length of his shift, but immediately snapped out of his stupor as he took in the broken figure on their shared couch.

“F@#k!!! Connor!!! We should be…”

“NO!!!”

“But….”

“Matt, just trust me on this one. O.K.? Feel for a pulse and then I’ll… Well I’ll kind of, try to explain.”

Some hour and a half later Matt had managed to reset Spike’s various broken bones, feed him the purchased blood (with difficulty) and witnessed Connor opening his own wrist to feed the individual that was currently mending on their couch.

Matthias had finally given in to sleep, not really believing anything he had witnessed, rather putting it down to sleep depravation, and would no doubt sort itself out in the morning.

 

Spike was in a haze.

He was aware his body had been lifted and moved. He knew that technically he should be dust. He knew, on a visceral level, that Angel had dusted. He *thought* he had felt the sun on his legs and back. He had felt himself lfted, then travel then the agony of bones being pulled straight and realigned. He knew he’d been fed, recently, and human, which made no sense! 

And there were just too many… there was too much ‘blessed black’

Spike struggled to consciousness in a sunlit lounge room.

Several things were immediately apparent. He was alive (well ‘undead’). His breaks and wounds had been treated. He had been fed... obviously, and he was lying in a direct sunlight with someone staring down at him.

Injuries notwithstanding he made an effort to at least thank someone before he was dust.

“Hmmph… Guess this is.. whatever… hmmph jus… thanks Pet… thanks.”

Connor held on to the broken figure and whispered rather brokenly, “He pretty much said goodbye to me.”

With a voice scratchy due to injury, Spike ground out, “ I felt him pass too… I’m sorr… n’ thank y…”

Unable to finish before the darkness took him, in his last conscious moments Spike hoped Connor understood.

Connor laid Spike on his own bed, initially lending his own heat to the inert figure, and woke to a sobbing, muttering Spike.

“Kill me too… Just… Sire is dead… Kill me too please… I should be dead! Everyone is dead… Me too… just take me… I can’t… no more… I just…”

Connor did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed a blade from his desk and sliced his wrist diagonally, shoved his arm against the form of the thrashing lips of the only living vampire family he had left, and hoped… 

Part 3

He had been back at HQ for almost a month. Everything seemed strangely normal. 

If he was a little ‘jumpy’, no-one commented. Giles had done the usual debrief though this time the replies were by rote and delivered with none of the usual jovial commentary. 

Xander’s old apartment was there, and if he spent more time incommunicado, no one mentioned it, but those who knew him ‘before’ noticed, and Giles acted.

Giles and he had had a conversation regards Farah when he first came back, twice they had even cordially chatted about old times in Sunnydale, nothing unusual there, but Giles agreed with the intuitive Farah, there was something out of sorts, something definitely wrong. 

Despite his natural instincts to intervene immediately, Giles was left waiting and watching as the boy, now man he saw as almost his son, Xander, slowly imploded.

Giles had initially made it a point of ‘checking in’ daily with Xander, if only to set his own mind at rest, but after a month, deferred the task to John and Madeline, qualified clinical and post-trauma psychologists. 

They had initially engaged Xander in conversations about his role as watcher, then his Sunnydale days, and finally about family, trying to glean his status as best as was possible in both formal and informal discussions but despite their efforts, and perhaps due to them, not knowing the Xander of Sunnydale, they came up with nothing unusual, though both recognized the signs of PTSD. They had dialogue with those who knew Xander prior to Algiers, all of whom described a jovial individual, infinitely dedicated and supportive of others, ‘chatty and warm’ individual. But none of that was evident now. 

Now there was a quiet, rather morose individual who barely met their eyes when in discussion, and abjectly refused to discuss the deaths he had witnessed most recently. Stating simply, “Par for the course innit, as Spike used to say.”

They had no idea who ‘Spike’ was, but the observations and evidence confirmed their diagnosis, PTSD. They both came to the same conclusion, psychiatric advice and treatment was desperately needed.

It was ‘Bank Holiday Weekend’ and fearful of leaving Xander alone, Giles had suggested he stay at Giles’ own family home in Oxford for the duration, with the premise that Giles would rather like the company, a suggestion Xander complied with, apparently without objection. The “I’ll go wherever you send me”, delivered with no evident emotion to his tone, worrying both Giles and the two attending counselors.

“I’ll be leaving shortly. Perhaps you would like to gather your things from upstairs.”

“Yeah, sure.” Xander stood, stared into space for just a little too long then exited Giles’ office.

Seconds later, John and Madeline were ushered in to give the Head of the Council their weekly report.

John removed his glasses and began to polish them, much in the manner of Giles himself when faced with breaking bad news to the Sunnydale crew of old.

“Mr Giles, Xander does seem to be doing a little better. He is showing an interest in local events and…”

Giles removed his own glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in an act of frustration. “If you don’t mind I would rather you were out with it man.”

“Yes, indeed Sir. I fear this may be beyond our capacity to assist. Xander is most definitely suffering post traumatic stress, Sir. Both Madeline and I consider that he needs the services of a psychiatrist, indeed may need time in an appropriate facility.”

“I see.”

“We can recommend a private hospital…”

“Yes. Quite. And thank you. I will see to the arrangements as a matter of urgency. Do you consider that post weekend would be a possible timeframe?”

“I can’t imagine it would hurt, but be aware that the longer Xander is allowed to languor in this state, the longer his recovery.”

“I see. Thank you. If you could provide a few names and numbers to my secretary it would be most appreciated.”

Giles stood and offered his hand to both attending physicians, took the proffered hand and shook it soundly.

Half an hour later, Giles pulled out of the parking bay at Council Headquarters and turned his BMW sports car, with its cargo of silent Sunnydale ex-resident toward the M1.

_________________

Xander woke suddenly. 

The room was unfamiliar, though the snoring emanating from the bedroom next door confirmed he was ensconced at Giles’ family home as promised. 

His ears felt ‘funny’, but the light through the window indicated it was sometime past ten.

Padding down the cold hallway in his pajama bottoms, he found the loo, relieved himself, and returned to his bedroom to dress for the day.

Coffee… coffee was of the good. But apparently no one had thought to provide milk, so he garnered the keys from the fridge top and ventured to the front of the house, letting himself out with a stealth he thought he had lost years ago (read basement and drunken parents).

The local petrol station was only a mile or so away and had all the ‘emergency’ produce one could need.

He noted that he was shaking as the key went into ignition but thought nothing of it, but as a car pulled out and passed him, his ears seemed to augment the sound, then the shaking became worse, and his focus was blurry. 

He slowed the car, but the shaking was getting worse and his hearing… it just wouldn’t stop, and the shaking… and that buzzing was confusing… and his missing eye seemed to be sending sparks… and he couldn’t breathe… he knew he had to breathe… but it wouldn’t come!

He didn’t dare stop the car, kept repeating “Just get home… Just get home” and at a snails pace directed the vehicle onto side streets and back routes, terrified he might see another vehicle. Finally pulling up to Giles’ home he burst out of the vehicle, stumbled up the walkway and burst into the lounge room screaming at the top of his voice “Giles!!!! Oh God! Giles!!! Please… Help me!!”

Giles stumbled out of slumber in response to the ruckus and was faced with a hyperventilating, violently shaking Xander, sobbing on the floor.

He did the only thing he could think of, fell to the floor and pulled Xander into his lap, grabbing the violently shaking individual tight and repeating “Just breathe with me… Just breathe… breathe… breathe!!!!”

_________________________________________________________ 

Matthias took a time to come to terms with the revelations Connor had been forced to divulge regarding his very injured ‘relative’. 

Not the least of which was that the man he had been ‘sharing with’ was apparently ‘super-powered’, and vampires were real, and the guy on their couch was apparently close to one hundred and seventy years old – or possibly more?!

But to his credit, Matti pulled in some favors regards blood supply and seemed willing to monitor Spike’s progress.

Connor was attentive to a fault. Both wrists bore constant bandages over the ensuing weeks and Spike healed.

It was late afternoon and Spike had been lifted and placed on an old lounge piece in direct sunlight when he came to consciousness.

Connor was in a chair opposite, reading when Spike finally surfaced and spoke.

“Figured I was dust… all things being considered.”

“Spike!”

“Yeah… apparently that would be me. Still not very chipper, mind, but will give it me best anon.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Little brother if I’m not mistaken… though my taste buds may have lost a little in the translation. But push comes to shove, reckon there's some thanks needs to come your way... so thanks... for.. everything I guess.”

Connor reached out and squeezed Spike’s left deltoid gently.

“It’s cool. I felt him pass too… I… I kind of need you to meet someone…”

“Friend of yours?”

“He kind of helped save you.”

 

Part 4

Spike smiled weakly at the ginger headed Matthias, “Right grateful then mate. Figure the lad here has filled you in on what I am, least as much as he knows.”

Matthias smiled back then gave Connor a quizzical look, “Well some. You’re his half brother to his birth father and have been working with Angel at Wolfram and Hart law firm for the past year or so. There was some sort of terrorist attack. Connor went back to look for his Dad but the emergency crews wouldn’t let him near the place, then he found you in an alley practically dead. He rang me and brought you back here, though he didn’t tell me the full story until we got back here, all I knew at the time was that you don’t have insurance and I since I work in the ER anyway...”

Connor had the wherewithal to look a little guilty at that point and picked up the story, “Matti here has been looking after you, sewed up the worst of your wounds, set both your legs and left arm, brought enough blood for the first few days, and changed your drip…” 

Spike’s eyebrows went up at that and belatedly he realized that indeed he did have an IV line taped down on his lower right arm.

Connor gave Spike a small nod noting some confusion, “We couldn’t get you to drink too well and Matti figured painkillers and well...”

“So I must have been pretty bad…”

“As close to really dead as it comes.” 

“How long since…?”

“Two weeks, and either I’m a great doc, or you have the best healing time on the planet, or both. Still Connor told me that it was kind of normal for your family.” Matti grinned at that, “Now you’re awake we can probably get rid of the IV in a day or two, see how you go. Anyway, I’ll leave you two to catch up I guess. I’m… I’m sorry about your dad.” 

Spike felt a stabbing pain in his chest and tears instantly threatened, he still managed a quiet, “Yeah, thanks.” Before Matti moved to his bedroom door and disappeared from view.

Spike moved slightly but the sun was clearly shining on his very pale forearm. The strange part was that there was heat to the rays, unlike the necrotinted windows at Wolfram and Hart which was strange, but when Connor stood and moved to apparently open the window, he pulled said appendage back immediately with a rather panicked, “Oi! Don’t fancy frying!”

Connor simply smiled and said, “No necrotinting Spike. You seem to… well just trust me on this one.” With that he pulled up the window and swept the blinds aside fully until the entire room and Spike’s nude torso was in bright sunlight.

The look of wonder on his face was priceless, Connor grinning even wider. 

He moved slowly, as if in a dream wiggling fingers and let his eyes fall closed as he faced the sun directly. Suddenly Spike had no control over his emotions and did the only thing left to him… accepted the proffered hand from Connor and held fast to the strong male form beginning to cry in earnest. His distress was marked not by the quiet sobs of the upset adult, but rather the bone shaking cries of a lost child, screams of a bereft lover, the ultimate distress of parent losing a child… He didn’t need to breathe but it seemed his body not only wanted to, but also struggled as his sobs alternated with attempts to speak to vale lost ones then tried to whoop large gasps of unnecessary air.

Connor simply held on…

After long minutes, he opened his eyes again, pulled away a little, cleared his throat and wiped his face roughly with the palm of his right hand causing the IV line to tug a little. When he looked at Connor again it was with true puzzlement and a not so small amount of embarrassment. “Sorry ‘bout that. But… not human cause no heartbeat so far as I can tell, ‘n can hear yours clear as a bell, so how??”

The young man sat down on the couch near Spike’s splinted legs placing a gentle hand on the plaster, “I figure you’re a day walker now, you know like in that movie Blade. I guess when Illyria went all postal it must have done something to you…” He shrugged and looked down at his hand on Spike’s plaster. “She wasn’t there when I found you, but I figured it must have been her that caused the blast.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense, she was standing over me is the last thing I remember. Came to for a moment or two but figured the bright light was just all part of it, never figured it for the sun proper. Passed out after that, ‘n you know the rest.” Spike stared thoughtfully at the younger Aurelian for a moment before continuing, “So why’d you…?”

“You’re family Spike, and you fought the good fight along with Angel, our well… Sire, and I figure he loved you and would want me to keep you safe, plus you’re the only one who really knows me now – you know the vampire part and that makes you important to me, really important.”

Spike ducked his head, then looked up to stare into Connor’s pale blue eyes and saw the truth of what the boy was saying, breaking into a shy smile, “Your Da loved you, was right proud as punch when he knew you were at Stanford. Yeah the ol’ bugger was right proud.” He couldn’t continue past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and he could see Connor struggling to hold back tears also.

They sat in silence for a long time after that, not quite sure what else to say, but sharing the grief was somehow comforting in itself as both remembered Angel’s part in their turbulent and unusual existence.

Finally Spike yawned a little and Connor stood and stretched, “You need to rest some more. I guess I’ll just go heat you some blood now that you’re awake. You need some more pain killers too?”

“Nah, much as it hurts still I figure that’s just the bits pullin’ together, plus not all to keen on the floaty feelin’ that comes with, and I’m sure you’d rather not I be sick on the bedding if I’m eating proper again.” Connor screwed up his face a little at that and made for the door to the kitchenette in the small apartment, but paused when Spike asked, “We still in L.A. then? Last I heard Stanford was a good eight hours away.”

“Yeah, I had to come here for one of my uni assignments – was supposed to be doing some hands on experience at Universal, looking at the changes they’ve made to their Studios, the financing and promoting that sort of thing. I kind of caught up with dad before the big showdown, and during. Saw him kill some tall guy in a flash suit – we kind of fought him together for a bit until dad worked out that he could drain him. He told me to go after that, so I ran. The building had started to shake really badly, I saw dad heading in the opposite direction. It was the last time I saw him.” Connor’s voice trailed off for a minute.

“When I found you, you know, after, Matti said I could extend my stay. I’ll still have to do the study but that’s OK, I’ve done all the research already. When you’re up to it you can, well if you want to that is, you can come with me when I head back. I was going to move out of the frat house anyway ‘cause there’s just too many distractions, and I’m sure Mum and Dad will agree if I put it like that. I’m on scholarship so money’s not such a big deal.” 

“Money won’t be a problem pet, got my own stash from back in the day, haven’t touched it in a long while, all safe ‘n sound in good ol’ neutral Schweiz. I’ll pay my way so long as I’m welcome. No doubt Angel has some squirrelled away for you too.”

The ensuing days saw the former vampire healing (at least on the surface), physically and emotionally. The casts came off and though he was still a bit shaky if he stood for too long, Spike doing what he did best, adapting and shifting his focus to the ‘day at hand’. 

As soon as he was able, he made himself useful. He cooked for Matthias and Connor, lay out in the sun on days that were warm, and even cleaned for the two boys. Anything that would take his mind away from his grief, the loss that when he allowed himself, had him on the floor of the kitchen holding his knees and crying like the bereft childe he truly was.

It was late Connor had retired to bed early, claiming the next day they had to do the drive back to Stanford and he wanted to be rested. Spike was reading and Matthias was bent over his computer at the main table, apparently focused on some article or other online.

He had become used to the presence of the quiet young man who was apparently a half brother to his friend Connor, though he was still a little unsure of why or how.

“What’s the study?”

Matthias startled then turned to smile at their erstwhile ‘houseboy’.

“Not sure it would interest you, but it’s a history paper on the British Legal system, specifically looking at the history of the Queen’s Counsel and rule changes applying to them over the twentieth century.”

Spike took a seat opposite as he snorted an “Oh, general knowledge or hobby?”

“General knowledge actually, one of my patients is a retired lawyer. He was talking to me about how different our system is in the states versus UK. It just kind of… well I figured it would be nice to learn a bit more.” He went back to his reading so very nearly missed the murmured, “Studied Law at Oxford back in the day.”

Matthias looked up surprised, “You don’t look…” He was about to say old enough but then remembered what Connor had told him about vampires being really old. “So that was what mid twentieth century or something?” 

Spike laughed out loud at that, “Nah mate, finished me articles in ’73.”

“That still would have been interesting, all that flower power stuff and Vietnam…”

“1873 mate. Women still to get the vote n’ all that.”

Matthias’ eyes went wide, “So you’re what? One hundred and something?!”

“A hundred and fifty five at last count, turned vamp in 1880.”

“I… Wow! All the changes you must’ve seen?! All the progress - just amazing!!”

“Yeah, guess it’s one of the perks. C’n be bloody frustratin’ ‘n lonely at times too, ‘specially after Dru left.”

When Matti simply sat and waited looking like he wanted to ask a million questions, Spike added, “C’mon mate, I know you want to ask sommit or other. Fire away an’ I’ll do me best at an answer or three.”

They ended up talking until the early hours of the morning about all manner of things. Matthias drifted off to bed eventually with his head full of images of women in bustles, horse drawn carriages and lavish décor of Victorian England. He would be genuinely sad to farewell his guests and return to solo life, but was buoyed up a little when he learned that Spike (or William as he had established his human name to be) was quite web savvy and promised to reply to emails should Matthias be so inclined.

...................................................................................

Giles wrapped Xander in a blanket as the terrified young man continued to shake violently despite being curled up in a foetal position on the lounge suite, hands over his ears to try to stop all noise input, and eye squeezed shut tight.

Giles kept Xander in plain sight as he reached for the phone and rang the number for an after hours visiting doctors’ service. Twenty minutes later a young medic knocked on the door and Giles ushered him in. 

“Is he on any medication already?”

“No.” 

“Are you allergic to anything Mr Harris?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Has this happened before, the panic I mean.”

“Never. Not even in the middle of a fight, not even after I lost my eye.”

“Well, I’ll give you a light sedative for now, but you really would be best to see someone pretty much immediately.”

“I… I’ve been seeing a couple of counsellors since I came back, but…”

“I would recommend attending a psychiatrist, he or she can take it from there. I’ll write a referral to a Dr Hokin. He’s a young guy, pretty up with folks who’ve seen active duty, kind of his speciality.”

The doctor injected Xander in the arm and handed a script for vallium to Giles then rose to leave. Walking to the front door and just out of earshot of Xander the doctor turned to Giles. “I really think you should contact the psychiatrist today. If you tell Hokin I sent you and the circumstances he might even be able to fit you in this week.”

“Yes, indeed. Thank you for all your help and candor. I’ll do what I can.” He shook the young man’s hand and the doctor departed. 

Two days later Xander was seated outside Dr Hokin’s office looking miserable, picking at a loose cotton on his light summer sweater and staring at nothing in particular. Giles was worried again as, since his panic attack Xander had not said more than three words in a row, eaten nothing, and had obviously not slept more than a few hours, even then crying out in his sleep tp the point Giles himself was feeling rather stressed. 

Xander had returned from Africa obviously thin, but now was positively haggard and had been wandering Giles’ small back garden incessantly during the day for the past two, apparently trying to find some balance. None seemed to come and the shaking was still apparent.

Admitted to Dr Hokin’s rooms he was ushered in to a warm modern style consulting room and invited to sit. 

Dr Hokin with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail and wide Hollywood smile did not immediately put Xander at ease, but in the ensuing hour, as the ex-Scoobie and recently returned Watcher answered all manner of questions, he eventually relaxed, his shaking hands stilling for a moment or two before the crux of the matter was tackled head on.

“So… are you sleeping?”

“Well, yeah. Not always at once.”

“Meaning?”

“I wake up… but everyone does that… you know to pee.”

“And you remember what wakes you?”

“No! Yes! And No… sort of. Giles says I call out and cry, but I don’t really remember.”

“How much sleep do you get – you know… straight through before you have to ‘get up’?”

“Two maybe three hours.”

“So how much sleep do you get in a day?

“I figure four is OK and six a bonus. Why?”

“No matter, Xander do you wake up to noise or movement in the house where you reside?”

“Well of course! Doesn’t everyone… I mean if there’s a burglar or…”

How long have your sleep patterns been disturbed… and by that I mean compromising, giving headaches or exhaustive feelings?”

“I…. Forever.” Xander slumped down into his chair at the last admission. It was as if a balloon that had held him just above water had burst and much to his shame, he covered his face with his hands and cried.

Dr Hokin said nothing until he calmed, handed him the tissue box then made a suggestion that caused Xander’s heart to skip several beats. “I really think you would benefit from a short stay in the Delmont. It’s a private hospital, you’ll have your own room and en suite. Just until your sleep is sorted, and we can sort some antianxiety and anti depressants while under supervision. I’m fairly sure there’s a bed coming up tomorrow or the next day.”

Xander sat stock still for a moment then stated flatly, “So I am officially insane. Just… please, can I talk to Giles because if you guys are going to do something that involves being strapped down or, I don’t know, bars? There’s gonna have to be a court order.”

Dr Hokin simply smiled and handed Xander a card. “Mr Harris, the Council of Watchers is fully insured for their employees so your stay will be in our private facility. You can sign yourself out at any time.”

Giles delivered him to the door two days later, Xander signed his name in a rather shakey hand, and he was directed to his new abode for the next four or so weeks.

And strangely enough, despite all his worry about stigma or horror stories of mental hospitals of bygone eras, he relaxed on the first night after sleeping meds prescribed by his doctor (the first of seven days of sleeping tablets as agreed to), and the second sleeping a fitful ten hours without worry of attack or dire consequences for charges. Dreamless and comfortable, and utterly surprised, he realized on the second morning that he had almost missed breakfast sleeping twelve hours straight. Xander nodded to the male nurse on his wing and headed to consume a hearty cooked breakfast before confronting his first day of official ‘therapy’ sessions.

Signing up for art therapy and a more worrying stress understanding and management session before lunch, he still felt relaxed for the first time in what seemed like… forever. Still he knew, he was in a private hospital, the people around him were struggling with their own ‘demons’, he just hoped his would be found to be neuro-chemical rather than 'real' insanity.  
_________________________________________

 

PART 5

Xander’s life fell into a rather set pattern after coming to terms with the routine of the hospital, though he was still rather ‘miffed’ that he could not lock his own door due to the night nurses (male and female) being required to check on him several times a night apparently.

His room was much in the fashion of a classy hotel room – but for the single bed – the en suite ample and it was serviced daily. A small alcove sported a desk and window overlooking a pleasant garden and had sun in the afternoon. Willow had supplied him with a laptop computer, and though internet was not available, he was able to read from the many books she had loaded on for him, listen to music, watch movies, and do something he thought he would never undertake post high school, write.

In the beginning it was just random thoughts on a document, but as the days passed he began to compose somewhat of a journal of his travels, trying to remember places and people from his past in minute detail. It was a healing process of sorts, though he still avoided the harsher realities of his experiences. 

He was always up and showered by the time the morning call for breakfast came, greeting Charles with a genuine smile on the fifth day, before padding down the long corridor to the dining room.

Breakfast started at 7.30am and finished at 9, though the ‘perpetually confused’ members of their exclusive club tended to wander in just after the kitchen closed, much to the cook’s chagrin. They were always fed and given the same speech about arriving on time complete with stern looks and promises that this was the ‘last time’.

He avoided most of his fellow patients for the first two days, but after art therapy on day three, began to talk to a rather portly gent who sported a stiff back brace and suffered from chronic back pain due to an injury incurred when a rather violent attack on his clothing shop saw him defend a young worker against thieves and saw him tossed down a set of stairs. Kevin apparently checked himself in a couple of times a year for pain management and ‘to give the missus a break’, though Xander came to the conclusion that it was rather the other way around.

Dr Hokin visited each afternoon, and despite Xander’s efforts to the contrary, managed to have him admit to some of the horrors of his time in Africa, his early home life and the devastation that led to his loss of an eye (carefully edited) and the consequent demise of Sunnydale (again with details of vampires witches etc deliberately omitted). For the first time since what seemed like a lifetime ago, he allowed himself to grieve for his parents, and Anya, and Spike, and the many others he had witnessed passing in the event.

In one particularly harrowing session, he admitted his feelings of powerlessness over circumstance, his thoughts of impotence in the face of ‘unspeakable odds’ and his lack of ability to save the people he was charged with protecting. Dr Hokin had taken notes, made some suggestions and recommended that he take his time before deciding to ‘check out’. And after a week of ‘lockdown’, recommended that Xander join the small group of patients who were allowed to attend the local pool and fitness center.

Despite his trepidation, he was still appreciative when Giles delivered his swimming gear, and from the moment he dived in to the warm water, he felt that life just might improve. He hadn’t really swum since high school, not for recreation at least, though there had been several times when he had been forced to make an escape via the aquatic route during his time rounding up new slayers. After initially experiencing dismay at his lack of condition, three days into the new routine he simply pedaled up and down with an easy freestyle and genuinely enjoyed the feeling of exercising ‘for the heck of it’. 

So that became the pattern. Breakfast and morning meds, group therapy, lunch, afternoon at the aquatic center, dinner, chat with his doctor, evening meds, write, then bed… and repeat. Giles visited twice, once to bring in his fitness gear, and the second as a courtesy. Other than that, he was left to his daily happenings and began to heal, a little at a time.

 

Spike would never admit it aloud, but the drive north with Connor was rather fun. 

For a start, the boy was genuinely friendly, intelligent and a willing and (as it turned out) a witty conversationalist.

Spike was still chuckling and staring out the passenger side window after Connor’s rather terrible attempt to imitate Spike’s accent.

“Oh come on! It wasn’t that bad!”

“Little more coaching and around ten years of proper practice mate, you might just ‘ave it down.” Spike punched the driver lightly in the arm and grinned in his direction as Connor tried his best to look annoyed.

“Alright, you do American SoCal then… if you can.”

“Ah let’s see…” Spike paused for effect whilst trying rather desperately to think of the correct terminology to suit the accent.

“OK how’s this?” then in a falsetto voice said, “OMG I cannot believe you’re wearing that. You do realize that halter tops that colour are so last year.”

Connor roared laughing and almost changed lanes by mistake before offering an apology, “Geez Spike, if I knew you did ‘little sister speak’ I would not have started this!”

Spike grinned and pushed his right arm out of the open window to catch the draft of the car as they sped along the I5, still wondering at his immunity to the sun. “Just as well then mate, figure if I’ve gotta meet your nearest an’ dearest afore we hit campus, might as well give it a go. Anyways, was taught by the best. Slayers little sis used to spend a fair bit of time with me before…” 

Spike cut off suddenly, and Connor spared a sideways glance, seeing in a short moment the pang of pain wash across handsome features, so he quickly shifted the subject.

“Mum and Dad will just love to get to know you I’m sure.”

“That right? So what’ve you told ‘em? That I’m a dashing 150+ year old vampire, who’s a relative of sorts and who’s saved the world a time or two?”

It was Connor’s turn to scoff, “Yeah right, not. I told them you are a Post Doc student in Law History, and before you ask, Matti told me about your studies, well a bit. Anyways I figured, you are here to look at the American legal system and doing some tutoring on the side. Oh, and that you write poetry as a hobby.”

“Bloody hell!”

“What?”

“This mean I have to invest in a brown swede patched jacket, an’ a pith helmet or sommit? Bugger that!”

“Spike… geez… Just?! I know who you are, and what you are, and kind of get that you are a whole lot more, especially intellectually. Just play along… please? Remember why we’re stopping in?”

Spike looked a little contrite (and somewhat pleased) after the outburst, and muttered a quiet, “No worries mate. I’ll give it me best.”

A few hours later they pulled up to the front of a pretty double story home in Fremont, in a leafy suburb that was bordered by Lake Elizabeth.

Spike would never admit to being nervous, but still brushed himself down as he departed the small RV and wished that his ‘upgrade’ had come with the ability to check in a mirror.

Connor strode up the path with a confidence and familiarity that Spike did not share, the vampire hanging back, hoping he would be found an acceptable candidate for the Reilly’s son’s venture into independent living ‘out of digs’. He need not have worried.

Connor’s adoptive mother was at the open front door before her son even made it to the bottom step of the porch. The woman reminding Spike instantly of Joyce Summers with associated easy smile and pleasant demeanor that promised a warm welcome.

Connor immediately fell into a hearty hug then turned to introduce the interloper. “Mum, this is S…William, the guy I met in L.A. that I told you about.”

Warm hazel eyes were turned on Spike as he too made his way up the stairs. “So lovely to meet you William. Connor has told us all about you. I’m so glad you boys could stop in while you do your house hunting. And you really must stay until you’re all settled. I’m so glad Connor has decided to… well it doesn’t matter at the moment… come in… Come in!”

Spike, to his credit, took the offered hand but rather than shaking it, gave it a genteel kiss on the back followed by “Charmed Mrs Reilly. And thank you so much for the welcome.”

In the ensuing four days it took for Spike and Connor to find new lodgings near(ish) to Stanford, Connor was amazed at how easily Spike was incorporated into their house, and a little jealous of all the attention his sisters seemed to pay their unexpected guest, particularly when it came to the number of girlfriends who happened to ‘drop by’ in the two afternoons they were actually at home.

His sisters (to their credit) were rather protective of their brother’s new friend, making sure he always had an exit planned as a seemingly endless number of female lashes were batted in his direction over glasses of iced tea or simply across a room. 

Finally Spike took matters into his own hand admitting, apparently embarrassed that he was in fact ‘gay’, and had no designs on the brother Connor as he, Spike, was but temporarily parted from the love of his life due to work commitments. It was an embellishment of the truth to be sure, but seemed to quell the tide of young women apparently determined to win his heart. It didn’t stop Connor’s youngest sister Claire from all but begging Spike to accompany her to the Homecoming Ball at her high school. He begged off (backed by Connor’s mother) on the grounds that he was far too old, promptly suggesting a number of prospective beaus more suited to the task. 

Though she pouted at the time, the handsome captain of the swim team eventually came to the party and Spike was afforded a reprieve.

 

The trip back to the coven was odd after the five weeks of safety in a place that Xander had come to think of home, the Delmont, but it had to happen eventually. In that place he had found his high school physical form (severe loss of weight and associated adult construction musculature notwithstanding), had a schedule he knew was important to keep, had rediscovered his love of woodwork, and to continue writing, though the subject matter was becoming something he would rather not share - other than anonymously online to a random writers’ group which he had learned of whilst he was ‘convalescing’ from Justin, a rather intense young man with jet black hair, effeminate features and a penchant for spitting into the nearest bush whenever anyone mentioned their mother.

And despite, or perhaps because of, Justin’s enthusiasm that he should post anything he wrote, Xander found he actually enjoyed the feedback, and so began his venture into the world of fantasy. Although for him it was autobiographical for the most part.

He was given a space in the coven workshop to create with wood and when not there took himself to his room to write. But Giles still worried on a number of levels. 

Xander was certainly ‘better’, but Giles still remembered the big hearted, open boy from Sunnydale and struggled with the quiet, withdrawn man, though no longer feared the man might take his own life as two of Giles’ peers had during his university days. It did not stop him worrying for Xander’s future however, and there was no way Giles could imagine him going back into the field without disastrous repercussions.

Xander attended the outpatient program at the Delmont twice a week and saw Dr Hokin every month, took his medication and tried hard to fit back into life at Council headquarters, but he felt directionless and useless on the whole. Who really wanted a one eyed, emotionally damaged ‘nutter’ in their lives longer term. He had no formal training, just a whole lot of experiences. He’d been out of the construction business since leaving Sunnydale, so even something he had prided himself as being good at in years past was no longer available. He voiced his worry in several of the group therapy sessions and to Dr Hokin. Eventually the suggestion that he try his hand at a woodwork course being run at a local arts and crafts center provided a focus and Giles organized some tools and a small workshop at Council headquarters.

A month after establishing the workshop, Giles thought Xander was doing a lot better particularly as he seemed to be taking a keen interest in his woodwork and continued to write. But when Willow visited for the first time since Xander’s stay in hospital, Giles was confronted by a tearful witch and realized that he had perhaps simply become used to the changed man.

“He’s not the same person Giles… it’s like he’s lost himself! And he’s so thin!”

“My dear he’s put on some weight since before hospital, but I confess he eats only if I cook and put it in front of him. I fear that he often goes the whole day without more than a small meal at night if he’s in his workshop. The days he attends the clinic I know he at least gets morning tea and lunch.”

“When I asked him about friends he just shrugged and kept on sanding the table top he’s working on.” Willow blew her nose and wiped away tears before continuing, “What can we do? We have to do something! Maybe there’s a spell that would help?”

Giles took Willow’s small hand in his, “No Willow. No spell. He has to heal on his own and it will be a long journey. We simply need to be there to support him when he needs it. As Dr Hokin and all his therapists keep saying PTSD is not a simple fix and even the professionals say it is not a single solution that will help but a combination. They are doing their best and so must we, the rest is up to Xander.”

Mid afternoon post Willow’s visit he found Xander sitting in a darkened bedroom staring at himself in a mirror apparently blank. He turned the light on and the brunette jumped to standing and swung around with fright.

“Are you alright, dear fellow?”

“Fine, I’m… yeah I guess I’m fine. The mirror is wonky though.” Giles nodded at the strange comment, “I see. Well I’m about to make tea, would you like a slice of apple cake with it Meredith my secretary’s specialty”

“No just a black tea would be fine… just a bit weaker than last time.”

“Indeed. Are you coming down?”

“Yeah, be there in a minute. Just need a shower.” Giles was about to point out that Xander had already showered that day but thought better of it.

“Right I’ll see you in ten then.”

Xander grabbed the towel from where it hung by the heater, slung it over his shoulder and made his way down the hall in the opposite direction to Giles. 

Giles woke suddenly around 3am the next morning to agonizing screaming from Xander’s room down the hall. Grabbing his old robe from behind the door and flinging it on he raced to the younger man’s door and burst inside flicking the light on as he went.

Xander was curled up in a ball in the corner of his room arms over his head as if under attack intermittently crying out and sobbing. Giles squatted down beside him and gentled away resistant arms. When Xander scrambled away and jammed himself between his dresser and the bed, Giles followed this time speaking to him as though to a frightened child, “Xander… Xander… It’s just me, Giles… It’s just me… Xander you’re safe… Your safe here…” 

After a long minute the young man looked up, staring at Giles with a wild look of terror in his eye and blood from a nasty gash on his forehead dripping into the empty socket of the other. Giles took both Xander’s hands in his and said quietly, “What’s happening son? What are you seeing? Xander it’s me Giles, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Xander gave a hitched sob and whispered, “They just keep dying… all just ripped apart and dead… bloodied and all dead… and I can’t help… can’t reach…” He started to hyperventilate and shake violently then let out a blood curdling scream, followed by “No… No!! I can’t breathe… I can’t… help me!!! I’m disappearing… I’m disappearing… I can’t breath and I’ll be gone… just like them… gone… gone…” 

Giles grabbed him by the shoulders and with a strength borne of desperation pulled the bigger man into his lap and enveloped him in a tight hug and simply held on, repeating over and over, “You’re here Xander, you’re here and you’re safe.”

Eventually the shaking subsided somewhat and Xander went quiet, but for the occasional sob.

Giles gentled him up until he could sit on the bed and wrapped him in a comforter, and sat next to him rubbing small circles on his back. “I’ll get you some mirtazapine OK? Later we’ll ring Dr Hokin OK? I’ll only be a minute, will you be OK if I do that?”

Xander gave a single nod and pulled the comforter tighter. 

True to his word Giles collected Xander’s drugs and a glass of water juggling that and the phone he returned to Xander’s room as quickly as possible. Rather than ringing Dr Hokin’s rooms he called the hospital and spoke to a member of their CAT team. After a few pointed questions, the advice was that a bed was available, so he should bring the boy in the next morning and they would contact his doctor on his emergency number immediately.

At least Xander seemed happy at that, knew where he was going and why.

He was welcomed easily by a nurse he knew and ushered to a different wing to that he had stayed in previously, but the rooms were much the same. 

Giles had carefully packed his laptop and basic clothing, intent upon visiting the following day with anything else necessary. His drugs were checked in and Xander left sitting on his bed still shaky and staring into space but at least somewhat calm, or at least resigned, regards what was to happen next.

All settled, he trained his one good eye on Giles and stated in a flat tone, “It’s OK Giles, go home. I’ll be fine now. Second home and all that apparently…”

The old Watcher looked rather pained by the despondent tone, but still managed a forced cheerful, “Right then, I’ll let the Art Center know you’ll be missing for a week or two.”

“Yeah, taa… I finished the table top at least.”

“Indeed you did Xander, and it’s beautiful… indeed you did… Well, I’ll leave you to it. Your computer is plugged in on the desk if you want to….”

He barely heard the “Yeah, whatever,” as the brunette curled into a ball and faced away from Giles as the Watcher departed. It would be four hours before Dr Hokin was available for a consultation, but at least Giles felt that the troubled brunette would be well cared for (again).

A week later, Xander had fallen back into the pattern that was life at the hospital after the initial shame he felt at having to return so soon, but there were others there that remembered him. The staff were understanding and helpful, the therapists reassuring, and some of the inpatients genuinely welcoming. It wasn’t home, it wasn’t permanent, nor was it ideal, but it was a reprieve. His drugs were changed and he slept dreamlessly for the most part as a consequence. There was no workshop, but he did return to his art and his writing pace increased.

 

Part 6

On the second week of his stay, Xander was feeling decidedly better once more. It was early evening just after dinner and he was again writing at his small desk, intermittently gazing out the window that this time faced only toward a quiet street. Dr Hokin was a little late but Xander was unworried. His latest story was about a certain blonde vampire, one he had come to respect, like even there at the end of Sunnydale, one whose good looks were undeniable, presence bigger than life, and loyalty to those he protected (Xander included) demonstrated time and again. 

Xander rubbed his good eye, the one Spike had saved then tried again to describe what he imagined Spike would have been like as a human. After writing the same paragraph three times, each time feeling it was inadequate, he decided more research into Victorian England would perhaps assist. 

He had only a vague idea of the lifestyle of a middle class gent of the era, and most of that via period pieces on television and the occasional movie. He already had notes jotted further down, memories of discussions with Spike about his past, anything he could recall about Spike’s ‘softer side’, snippets from Dawn and Buffy, and his own ideas regards a storyline. It was not really an attempt to write a biography, just a baseline from which to start. He’d attempted a similar story for Anya, but ultimately abandoned it after only three chapters after realizing how rather inadequately he truly knew his now dead former fiancée.

A quiet knock on the door signaled the arrival of his psychiatrist. He hit save and stood.

“Evening Xander. How are we today?”

“Fine I guess.”

Dr Hokin dragged the guest chair closer to the window and sat down. Xander turned his chair to face the doctor and did likewise. “Same story?”

“No, kind of had writer’s block and… anyway. It’s only a draft. I kind of need to do some research for this one, so I’ll kind of have to wait until I can get onto the net.”

“Hmmm. Have you been sleeping since we stopped the Sonata pills?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“Dreams?”

Xander snorted, “Could say that…”

“So themes still the same?”

“If you’re talking death and mayhem, less, or at least not real memories… some falling from things - buildings that sort of stuff. A weird one of flying where I couldn’t seem to get down no matter how hard I tried, the rest I just don’t really… they’re too confusing.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much if they are confusing. If you get any emotion or theme from them you might still find them informative. Try to write down anything you remember straight after you wake. We can talk through them when I visit again Friday if you like.”

“I’ll try.”

Xander stared down at his hands for a minute, frowned then said in a small voice, “I kind of want to ask you something… something kind of odd.”

Hokin smiled, in all their sessions it was the first time Xander had really ventured a question without prompting, it was progress of sorts. “Of course, go ahead.”

“Well, it’s kind of… I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror yesterday, I had the light off, ‘cause… anyway I, kind of… I just kind of disappeared… not I mean, literally. There was still someone there but it just didn’t… I sort of couldn’t recognize me… as me… I was just gone, someone else was there not me… I’m not making any sense, don’t worry about it.”

Dr Hokin frowned just a little then schooled his features back to neutral. “Has it happened before?”

“Yeah, but not for as long. Used to happen a bit when I was… away… in the field. Figured it was just ‘cause I was by myself a lot and too much in my head. So it can’t be that right?”

“Did you feel any particular emotion? At the time, or after?”

The doctor noted Xander begin to nervously roll and unroll his the hem of his sweatshirt as his patient stared at the floor again. 

Answering almost in a whisper, “Lost, alone, not there, nowhere… I kind of lifted my hand up, but it wasn’t mine… I dunno really… then I kind of came back… And I kind of felt… um… sick, afraid that… Well what if it really happens and I can’t come back? What then? It’s crazy I know… but I want to be here, and *Me* not some freak nutcase who keeps scaring his friends, can’t recognize himself, and is no good to anyone… and I’m, you know… drugs and it’s better… But it’s always me but maybe not, the one with the responsibility, the one who gets them killed because I’m not fast enough or smart enough… and they die not me… but if I’m not there anymore then… that’s why I guess…” He had raised his voice gradually as he tried his best to explain… but trailed off at the last part, “I guess that’s why I’m here and they’re… not… anymore. I just… so many times it should have been me, and now I’m just a guy who needs a certificate to say he’s sane…” He trailed off.

Midway speech, tears began streaming down Xander’s cheeks from his good eye, and eventually oozed from the damaged tear duct of the scarred other as he finished.

Dr Hokin waited for the brunette to compose himself, quietly reaching for the tissue box on the desk and passing the man a couple, and was given a nod for his trouble.

“Xander, your responses are far from unusual to a combat situation, or any trauma per se, but I would like you to report if you have the sense of disassociation from yourself again. It would help you to understand and perhaps even resolve some of the underlying issues, to give the flashbacks causing you to panic some sort of context, a full storyline as it were, and may well aid in your recovery.”

After composing himself and listening, Xander nodded contritely, though not looking particularly convinced as he angled his eyes up to meet Jacob Hokin’s.

“So what now?”

“Now you stay for a little longer, keep up your writing, and when you return home, your woodwork, and we start to help you truly heal, to bring you to a sense of wholeness again. I won’t promise it will be easy or fix everything… just perhaps it will give you a starting base, yes?”

Xander felt empty and unsure but tried to meet his doctor’s eyes, to gauge the truth in the man’s words, then managed a small, “Yeah… OK.”

“Now I’m going to suggest you have another week here, we see how you are travelling and then discuss a release date you feel comfortable with.”

Xander let out a small sigh of relief and nodded once. The prospect of going home to the Watchers’ Council seemed an insurmountable task at the moment, but he knew he could not stay at the Delmont indefinitely, it was a security of sorts and one he needed right now.

“Now, I am going to leave you with some homework for Friday. Try to note down your dreams, document any more episodes of the kind you just described and do continue your exercise. I am also going to leave a prescription for meds on demand with the night nurse. I need not tell you that they are a last resort, but I do want you to feel confident that your sleep patterns are stable before you sign out. Agreed?”

The brunette mumbled his agreement, then answered more clearly, “Yeah… sure.”

The doctor stood to leave, “Right. Well I must be off, I’m afraid my partner will be terribly miffed if I don’t get home before 7.30 tonight, we’ve tickets to some live play or other.”

“Yeah… well… thanks… I, um… thanks.” 

Dr Hokin smiled and departed the room. Xander slowly turned his chair back to the desk, contemplated writing some more, then decided a hot chocolate and mindless television in the common lounge was preferable.

_______________________________________

Spike and Connor’s new abode was a relatively small but comfortable apartment in a back street within walking distance of Stanford, which was a blessing as far as Connor was concerned having become used to not having to worry about lengthy time in traffic or parking whilst living at the fraternity house on campus.

Spike was easy company, generally sleeping until well after his younger ‘sibling’ had departed, rising to watch some daytime television, play house boy to a degree and as the season changed to a sunny spring took to sitting on their small balcony reading on an iPad Connor had given him having recently upgraded to a more powerful laptop. Lately, if Connor had a late start, he would accompany the young man to the university and had taken to reading in the main Green Library, after Connor had managed to obtain him a library pass on the grounds he was his brother from England and graduate of Oxford (both technically true). 

The Lane Reading room made a pleasant change from the apartment, and several of the library staff more than happy to help him search out some more obscure texts, even suggesting he visit the Classics Library and the Crown Law Library after establishing his broad interests.

Spike usually sported his trademark black jeans, T-shirt and his Doc Martin boots, but his duster that had been badly damaged in the final battle, was absent. Despite being repaired and cleaned, it simply hung in the wardrobe for old time’s sake. Now he wore a short, collarless, black biker jacket or very occasionally a knit sweater. He still sported short blonde curls, often leaving them softer with product rather than gel and perhaps better described as Nordic pale blonde rather than electric white. 

Connor was surprised as to how easily Spike (aka: William) blended in to the university life, if only a few times a week. There was no pretense, yet he inevitably (at least of late) had at least two or three ‘in tow’ if ever he and Spike met for lunch. Whether they were library staff, post docs or young under graduates of literature seemed of little consequence.

And Spike (to his own surprise) reveled in it. Realizing belatedly that some of the joy was to do with his ability to enjoy the lady Sun. 

The Stanford ‘Cafe’ became his occasional haunt. He affected an air of nonchalance and consequently, if he happened to ‘skim’ from one or two satisfied undergrads in ‘the mens’ it was a bonus. He knew how to thrall, not as well as his Drusilla, but enough that their odd marks on the neck, when felt by a passing stroke of the hand, sent a shiver of excitement straight to their groin. And many returned to engage the ‘fascinating young academic from overseas’ more than once.

By the summer break he had quite a following of undergraduates wanting to engage him in dialogue regards history, philosophy and all things European. Initially it was a couple of Connor’s friends who he had met at their apartment once or twice, but later groups of young women and men were drawn to the handsome blonde ‘academic’ from England who had an easy smile and was willing to debate topics they otherwise found rather dull, effortlessly adding a lively narrative to any discussion pertaining to the old cities of Europe, various wars, the English legal system and sometimes even the supernatural.

He and Connor sparred nightly, their fights increasingly faster and harder each time, and, of late, went out at night to ‘patrol’. An innocent enough word if it pertained to simply wandering the streets around their abode, but so much more when two progeny of the ‘Scourge of Europe’ was concerned. They rid the city of many low life demons, vampire nests, and all besides, and ‘had a right ol’ time of it’ according to Spike. 

Connor was as vicious and swift to the kill as Spike, they had the habit of fighting back to back when outnumbered. It was thrilling for both individuals, more often than not both men finishing off their opposition and grinning maniacally at each other afterward almost disappointed that the tussle was over.

Six months later, as Connor embarked on his MBA (on scholarship again having passed with no less than nothing under a ‘High Distinction’), the younger Aurelian found himself surrounded by the University’s elite early one evening at their apartment, and watched with a sense of awe as Spike held his own in a discussion related to China in the era of the Boxer Rebellion and the social upheaval that had caused the same. It was the first of many soirees and the beginning of Spike’s desire to return to England at least for a time.

 

Part 7

Eventually the decision was made. Connor was understanding, particularly when Spike paid his share of the rent to cover the next six months, “Just in case you can’t find another lodger or this whole thing goes to pot.” 

Finally, meagre possessions packed, he was driven to the airport and given a heartfelt hug goodbye from his human ‘brother’.

He was going back to the ‘old bligthy’.  
______________________________

Nothing could have prepared Spike for what came next.

He had not expected to be welcomed into to Surrey Coven let alone the inner sanctum of the Watchers’ Council HQ, though his phone call to Giles from the USA two weeks previous (initiated by Connor who gave the initial explanation as to Spike’s ongoing survival) was surprisingly pleasant, he inquired of Dawn, Buffy, Willow, even Andrew and all seemed positive. Giles alluded to the difficulties Xander had been experiencing without going into detail.

Giles offered him lodgings at a flat he owned in Soho, for a small fee to cover housekeeping. Spike graciously accepted insisting he was unsure of the duration of his stay, but was good for the funds regardless of time. After the worry of Xander, Giles found the contact welcome, and almost hoped that the two men might meet, and perhaps, though it was a long shot, just perhaps Spike could assist the troubled ex-Watcher.

Spike met Giles at the ‘green door’, storming through in a swirl of leather and black denim with a minimum of baggage.

He waited until they were driving down the freeway – the I1 – before he broached the issue that had been bothering him for days, if not weeks, “So what’s up with the boy… What’s up with Xander!?”

Giles yanked off his glasses, which Spike pulled from him and voluntarily polished using his own duster’s inner satin lining, then handed them back, repeating his question, “So? What’s up with the boy?”

“He’s not who you knew Spike. He… has problems…”

“Problems how?”

“It’s not really my place to..”  
  
“Oh leave off watcher, boy’s in trouble, obviously so I’m inquirin’ why? Friend of sorts, fellow white hat that sort of thing. Bloody hell Watcher I lived in the boy’s godforsaken basement for good on six months… and yeah I care, so spill.”

Spike, who himself had survived more tortures and, yes… deaths than he would care to mention but this was not his boy, not Xander, he bounced back always, and yes Spike really did care. What could possibly bring the boy to his knees, what could have been so terrible that he was ‘out of commission’.

The old Watcher stared at Spike for a good minute or so then seemed to come to some conclusion. “He, well he has had a breakdown of sorts.”

Spike was furious with the namby pambying of the problem so called it, “Has or hasn’t he had a mental breakdown, Watcher!”

Giles pulled over the car into the next fast food outlet on the side of the M1 and led the vampire inside. After purchasing both of them Earl Grey tea he sat heavily and stared into his cup as though it held the answers to the universe. Finally he looked up.Giles paled under the intense scrutiny of the vampire. Xander was a friend and Giles’ erstwhile son, becoming so whilst the boy was still at school, and more so of late as he blossomed as a Watcher and collector of the newly found Slayers. But Spike was right. This was not just a normal meltdown due to battle fatigue, it was more than that, so Giles simply bent his head and let tears that had been too long held… fall.

If it had not been for Spike’s keen hearing he would have missed it, “We, that is the council pushed him too far, his last message was all normal, too normal… I knew what we were sending him into… A war zone… Oh he’d been in that before, but this one was a little more ‘difficult.’”

Spike’s ire was raised, “Difficult! What is more difficult to tip the boy over? Come on Rupert, you are taking to the thing that goes bump in the night! I’ve been most people’s worst nightmare, caused more than a few back in the day… What did you send him into?”

Giles took off his glasses and seemed to look just a little older than Spike remembered, “We didn’t realize, not how bad it had become, machetes dismembering children, guns cutting down the innocent, hand-made bombs blowing up… I can’t begin to explain, Xander has tried but it was just too much. He dealt with it in his usual style but the last time he came back with a potential… he was lost. It was the last straw…”

“That broke the camel’s back… yes… and it seems to have been a long time coming wouldn’t you say?” Spike gave a near subsonic growl and took another look at Giles and his defeated demeanour, paused a moment then pressed on. “So… that’s it, boy get’s checked in to a mental institution and all’s well with the world? You have got to be kidding me!”Spike was on a roll, and the Watcher seemed happy to have someone angry rather than defeated for a change.

“Harris – the boy who had faced down Angelus, the boy who had run with the Slayer for seven years, and from all reports, the boy who had brought more Slayers back to the coven, the Watchers than any other individual on the planet, that Alexander was waning, on his watch, and I’m havin’ none of it…”

Whatever was bothering the boy, he, Spike, needed to know.Screw Angelus, her ladyship Illyria and all else besides. The boy had, strangely, been there for him in the last few hours, of course minus the half hour shag with his ex prior to their successful closing of the hell mouth – and Spike’s burning to a crisp notwithstanding – but they had shared a sort of friendship. 

So Giles and he shared what they knew of the boy, now man, over tea. 

“So you see,” he concluded, “We, that is I, thought you might bring him some balance. A sense of himself… I don’t know Spike, just… a connection to who he was.”

Spike lit up a cigarette as they returned to the car before answering, “I’m happy to try.”

“That’s all we ask.”

The rest of the journey was in silence, the old watcher reflecting on the last two years and Xander’s problems, the vampire just wondering what he had walking in to, so it was hardly a surprise that Spike was barely in the door of the coven before he dumped his bags unceremoniously in the hallway, and demanded to know the way to Xander’s room.

The old coach house had been renovated and incorporated into the ground floor of the large double story house, the coven, via a long hallway. Giles had emphasized his concern that little could really prepare Spike for the defeated character he was to face as they took the rather grand Georgian hallway and proceeded to Xander’s ground floor rooms. 

The boy, no man, was slumped over a table when Spike entered the room without invitation, and Giles immediately retreated.  
.  
Spike knew the boy was asleep, but ventured there was more to it. Spike could not help but think… There was no one – not a single individual – that would take the boy down. Not now. Not ever, and yet…

Xander didn’t even bother to lift his head, favouring his elbow as speaking point, “Come to cheer; to wax lyrical; to rejoice at the fall of the great white hat?! Well here he is… broken…. Done and dusted… you must be thrilled. And can you do a guy a favour, was planning on me but always figured it would be by demon…. Just drain me, at least let my life-source go to a good cause yeah?”

“And that’s exactly why I can’t! F*&$ sake Harris! What the hell do you think you are doing? Depression? OK, Been there done that – and quite frankly seem to remember you reminding me at the time of all the bad things I had done – so… what have you done that entitles you to be so… ?”

“Got them all killed didn’t I… all the would be slayers… would have had normal lives until I showed up… Enticed them to their ‘true calling’ and their untimely deaths… Stupid Harris, they came, they saw, they fought and died. Always the same scenario…”

Spike struggled to cope with the waves of pain that emitted from the boy… man in front of him. He had seen ‘broken’ before, and this was the epitome of it. The question was, whether or not Xander could come back from it. He immediately dropped his brash tone and interrupted quietly, “There was just you, pet, wasn’t there, just you? An’ you were tryin’ to help even though the whole bloody place was goin’ to hell in a war zone. Bloody crazy places wars. Good for killin’, maimin’ and aught else, no place for a watcher on a mission. Trust me now, I know … been there, too many bloody wars – in the literal sense. Watchers should ‘ave pulled the pin on the whole cocked up continent, bloody wankers.”

Xander failed to react, other than to stifle a sniffle, then slowly raised his head to stare rather blankly in Spike’s direction. “Why are you here? Did Giles or someone send for you? Cause it’s a lost cause. I got them killed, I saw the girls I was supposed to ‘retrieve’ violated and dismembered, I saw babies beheaded in front of their mothers, and the fathers shot in front of their sons. I carried a ten year old five kilometres to the nearest hospital run by ‘Medicine Non frontiers’ only to have him die in my arms. Maybe I am crazy, but can’t I just rest now? Won’t you do it for me?... I need to… I tried you know? Tried to off myself… all it got me was a couple of stints in the crazy house… but you know, don’t you Spike, there’s no going back… Please just finish this for me… I’m begging you… just finish it.”Xander finished his diatribe with a pleading look and trickle of silent tears from his good eye.

The only reply was “No! Not now. Not ever. You are the strongest, most annoying man on the planet and you don’t get out of that, that easily. You wouldn’t let me do it, neither with the bloody chip, nor post soul, so now it’s time to turn the tables. Fuck you Harris, didn’t really come here for this but I bloody well ain’t leavin’ with you in this state.”Spike hauled the reluctant man up by his armpits and shoved him toward some French doors that he hoped led to somewhere outside. 

“Where are we going?”

“To look at the bloody night sky, and if you have a problem with that, I promise to bite you – and not in a kind way!”

Part 8

Spike leaned casually on the concrete balustrade of the small outdoor patio and waited. Xander came to a halt just outside the doors and stared rather forlornly into the darkness beyond where Spike stood, apparently unwilling to go any further.

Waiting for Xander to make any sort of comment, Spike stared upward, noting that only a few stars managed to peep out from behind the thin veil of cloud.

Silence abounded for what seemed endless minutes with the vampire intensely aware of Xander’s tense, still figure silhouetted by the light from inside. 

Ultimately it was the human who broke the silence in a barely audible, “The nights were always alive with noises over there.”

Spike raised an eyebrow and was about to make a comment but decided against it as the brunette’s stance relaxed a little, hospital pale arms winding around a too thin torso to grasp the dull grey sweater in a protective hug as his gaze seemed to wander though still unfocussed. 

“I never thought places worse than Sunnydale existed you know?” Xander gave a derisory snort, “Yeah right… Oh I knew humans could be vicious and unpredictable… heck I watched the news. But in the States it’s always guns and drugs and money, and an occasional random mass murder-suicide by idiot teenagers with a misguided grudge against their classmates or something… at least there you’re pretty much safe if you put your mind to it.

“Africa was different… you just didn’t know… Religious differences, territory battles, famine and disease, power and money, hell, even tribal squabbles going back hundreds of years… And the whole place is like the ‘haves’ and the ‘have nothings’. Just throw in a few corrupt politicians and a fanatic or three, add firepower (usually supplied by outsiders wanting something from the outcome) and stir.”  
Spike stared hard at the man in his midst as Xander finally began to move toward him as if sleepwalking. 

“I thought I’d seen the worst of people, you know? I mean…” His good eye closed and face screwed up as if in pain, Spike noticing for the first time that the sunken empty socket was without patch or prosthetic. 

“… I just used to think demons or magic or something ‘other’, you know? But anything we saw back there was… I met this ex SAS guy last time I was in… you know… the hospital. He’d done two tours in the Gulf war, and one in Afghanistan before he volunteered for the UN Peace Corp. Got posted back to Afghanistan, lasted six months before he… lost it. Sent home for ‘R&R’ for… Anyway… He was a really nice guy too…”  
Spike was still processing the ‘was’ in the final sentence when Xander seemed to switch gears mid thought and turned to stare hard at Spike as if willing him to pre-empt what he was about to divulge. Spike met the scrutiny with what he hoped was a steady, noncommittal gaze and waited. The voice that had been flat and without emotion began to change to one filled with anger and pain as he continued.

“Have you ever been in a war zone Spike? Wait, of course you have. Except these places… it’s not like regular war, whatever that is. It’s like there’s no rules, none. And all I was there for, was to try to find these potential Slayers when everyone and everything around was totally f#@%ed, human f#@%ed. Not just guns and bombs, but machetes and knives and disease and starvation… and there were…” Xander began to shake as memories of the horror flooded in, his stare becoming as intense as his emotions took over.

“It wasn’t even the first or the second or even the twentieth one I retrieved and sent back here, it wasn’t that I didn’t have the right contacts, or the resources to get them out safely… Her name was Halla, it means ‘unexpected gift’, kind of ironic really considering her Slayer status was pretty much unknown until... well you know that bit I guess. Wills and Giles told me to be ultra careful – they always said that. Still, it was my decision to leave Farah (the slayer assigned to me) in Algiers, safe ‘cause the Democratic Republic of Congo? Not the easiest of places on a good day, even with the UN Peacekeepers around. I figured I’d be OK doing an in and out, quick mission, so I flew into Bunia from Kampala with some of the UN forces. 

“The UN’s there to try to stop the ivory trade and control the radically political insurgents along the eastern borders - well all the borders really. The militants are armed and/or paid for the ivory by smugglers (some of whom are even corrupt government officials) who don't care how many elephants or people get killed or where the guns end up, just that they get their booty out and onto the black market.

"Everything was barbed wire and blue berets when we arrived and the town seemed peaceful and fairly well off - they even had a school and university there - but I was warned by the soldiers that outside the zone could 'get messy'.

"I found a driver with an old four wheel drive truck who was willing to take me where I needed to go, for a fee - the Council was paying so… anyway…

“It was wet season and we were driving out onto the flatlands, so that made a quagmire of what passed for the road out to the village in the Apanwaza region where Willow had located Halla, the new Slayer. It was only around a hundred kms but took us a day and a half of digging out bogged wheels, avoiding debris and occasional the dead animals to get there. I should have guessed there was trouble ahead on the second day when the driver got spooked as we crossed the Aruwimi River. We were met on the other side by a band of gun-toting young boys who demanded we pay them for our ‘safe passage’, and ‘accept’ their offer of two of them accompanying us on our journey west.

“The village was only just visible from the road, just a few houses made of tin and whatever materials could be found in the scrubland around. I should have guessed there was something wrong straight away, there was no smoke from fires or human noises, but I figured I’d been in too many places where... Anyway... The boys with the guns sort of grinned at me when I jumped from the truck, but I didn’t take much notice at the time – except for the fact that they had their guns at the ready, but again with the ‘normal’ I guess.”

Spike focussed on the brunette’s hands and noted that the shaking remained even as he began mechanically rolling and unrolling the hem of his t-shirt. He contemplated commenting that a lone Scoobie in the scrubs of middle Africa was hardly the wisest of travel plans, let alone venturing on a mission in an unstable war zone to pick up a random newly emerged Slayer. But Xander’s voice had dropped to barely above a whisper, and Spike realised that this was something beyond a normal travel log, perhaps the only time Xander had divulged fully what had happened to anyone, so remained silent.

“It was too quiet, well apart from a few chickens and goats wandering around, and a mangy dog or two sniffing at things. Villages usually have... you know... at least a few people at home even if the majority are out tending their farm or whatever. But there was no one, just mud and animals and quiet. So I walked through the mud and into the first hovel. There were some cooking pots on the floor and what looked like the start of a meal being prepared, but no one around.

“I was kind of aware of the truck engine still running, but figured Lhawi wasn’t going to risk us getting stuck there any longer than he had to. 

“By the time I had been to the third house I knew there was something really wrong. There were signs of a struggle and blood on one of the outside walls. I think I picked up a hoe as I walked into the fourth place, and that’s where I found them...”

Tears began to flow from Harris’s good eye and leak slowly from the maimed scar of the missing one, and Spike fancied the man was going pale as the memories overtook him, but the whispered recount of the experience did not stop.

“They were there. Bloated bodies and bits of...” Xander’s voice hitched but he continued, “There was a foot, a child’s foot, tiny... and one body with no hands or head... I... and the flies... and the smell! Ghod! The smell!!”

Xander gripped the edge of the balustrade, turned suddenly and promptly threw up into the garden. He coughed a few more times, roughly wiped his sleeve across his mouth, then bent further to rest his forehead on his arms. 

Spike knew the smell Xander described too well and was assailed by memories of his own. Images of he and Dru stumbling past just such a scene in the Dardanelles during WWI, him cursing their vampire sense of smell and the stupidity of humanity, Dru alternately trying to dance to the 'pretty lights' of the artillery fire and trying to pull away from Spike as he guided her around the carcasses of too many men. 

He pulled himself back to the present and waited, somehow gleaning that the worst of the story was yet to come. He knew better than to touch the man, but instinctively moved closer as Xander took a shuddering breath and let the man continue.

“I... I couldn’t... I’d seen bodies before hundreds of them, blown up, gun shots, dead in the street, even witnessed an execution style... but these were just... butchered, every last one... I... I didn’t lose it then, at least I don’t think I did, but it’s all a bit of a blur really. I know I found a little can of oil, for cooking I think... tipped it out over the pile of... over... them and set it alight... set the whole house alight. When I stood back to watch, that’s when I saw... her. She was face down near the edge of a clearing that led towards a track.

“She was older, I figured the grandmother or something, I thought it must have been her that put up a fight - two dead militia boys nearby kind of indicated someone had at least. There was a gun shot wound in her back but I rolled her over anyway... and as I did... as I did her ::hitch:: her stomach... and all the... it just all spilled out, all over my boots and into the mud. They had... it was... Her face was sliced but you could still see... And I couldn’t just leave her there, but I couldn’t move her either, not without... ::hic:: I tried to dig a bit of a hole with the hoe but it was too muddy, so I went back to one of the huts and got a few of the thin blankets there and rolled her back over, and kind of just put them over her. I pulled some branches down from the scrub trees to pile on top. 

“It was raining again and the driver started yelling something to me. As I turned to head back I thought I saw something in the trees, and there she was. I don’t know how or why, but I knew it was the Slayer I had come for, Halla. 

“When I got closer I saw she was still alive... somehow she was still alive. She didn’t move when I approached her, just sat there in the mud with a sort of blank stare. She was spattered with blood and bleeding from a huge gash down the arm holding a broken chair leg. There was one of the militia rifles in her other hand but she didn't raise it, so I squatted down in front of her and, just talked to her quietly, said everything was going to be OK, that I was Xander and I knew she was Halla, that she was OK, that I was…

"But there was more shouting from the truck and I knew we had to get out of there. When I grabbed her good arm to pull her up, she let out an almost silent scream and shoved herself backwards. I thought she was going to attack me but instead she dropped the chair leg, grabbed what I thought was a bundle of rags she had been cradling in her lap and struggled to standing with the gun pointing at me.

"Something must have clicked for her then, I don't know, maybe just the fact I was a westerner or… I just dunno… Anyway, she eventually lowered the gun and followed me back toward the truck. As we rounded the building I had set on fire, I saw what all the shouting was about. There were three older men with guns standing around my driver who was kneeling in the mud apparently pleading with them, one of the gun barrels only inches from his head. The two boy soldiers we had come with didn't seem to be around.

"I tried to back away, hoping they hadn't spotted us, but the driver saw, and then it all happened so quickly…

"He shouted a warning, then the shot fired and he fell to his side, executed, in the mud. In those few seconds Halla had shoved the bundle at me as she pushed past cocking her weapon as she went, and opened fire. It must have been a rapid fire assault rifle because the magazine was empty before I could even register what was going on or move. The militia men must have been surprised too, 'cause they only got off a few round before she mowed them down and collapsed back onto me.

"One of the guys was still alive, screaming on the ground, by the time I pulled from under her. She tried to move but her leg was shattered, one of their bullets had torn through her thigh. She kept pointing to the truck and the carnage in front of it, and I realized the injured man was still trying to reach for his weapon which had fallen along side him somewhere. So I… I… ran forward and picked up the gun and… I was going to… I don't know… but then he sort of saw what I… and went to grab something from his belt… and I shot him… and he stopped… time, noise, all just… stopped.

"I really don't remember anything from there until I was carrying her into the hospital some time at night back in Bunia. I don't even know how we got into the truck, or crossing the damned river, whether we saw anyone, or paid anyone or got bogged again, not even how long it took really… But then I was waiting in a white room outside the operating theatres and someone was shoving a hot tea into my hand, and I just sat there, for hours, while people rushed in and out… 

"Then there was a young doctor with bloodied scrubs and a mask around his neck standing over me, and he was saying sorry… that they had done all they could, but the leg… and the blood loss had been to great… and together with her other injuries… and they had tried but couldn't save her… And then a nurse was there saying the baby in the truck, the bundle Halla had been holding in the bush and which I had apparently brought with us, had been dead for days. And that our driver’s body had been delivered back to his family – I didn’t even remember putting it him in the back of the truck… Then she led me to another room where I was to wait and give a report to the UN officer who would be there within the hour… 

"After that it's all just blank. I don’t really know how I got back to Algiers, but I did, and then we were on a plane to Heathrow, and then… here… And I just… It was all just… wrong.”

Xander turned, the look of utter desolation and grief so evident it caused Spike’s breath to hitch. This time he did reach out and just managed to catch the human as legs gave out. He gentled Xander to the cold paving stones and sat beside him cradling the now sobbing man to his shoulder, rubbing small circles on the too thin upper arm, still not game to break his own silence, opting to wait in case there was more pain that needed to be expressed.

After many minutes, and a shirt sleeve wet with Xander’s tears later, the brunette began to speak again. This time it was accompanied by Spike’s soft, rumbling purr as he continued his comforting action against Xander’s skin.

“Everything back here was so… normal… but not, you know? The coven, the slayers in training, people I knew just carrying on with their lives… and I just… couldn’t. I just couldn’t… nothing seemed to have meaning any more, I didn’t have anything to… I don’t know… and they kept saying I should eat, even when it all tasted like ash, and every dream I had I’d see it… her… them… And the smells of cooked meat, of petrol or mud, it was all still there. And they kept asking what was wrong… asking me to explain what had *really* happened, as though I had missed something or that there was some monster or demon involved that I had not mentioned. Shit Spike!” Xander’s posture stiffened and he turned to stare directly at his vampire audience.

“I mean the coven and everyone here want to know about demons and possessions and magicks… and the psychiatrists want to know about my upbringing and all that ‘normal’ response to crisis situations stuff, at least they kind of got the in a warzone trauma thing I s’pose… And everyone kept telling me that I was important… and that what I did in life had a purpose… that I did the right things despite the outcomes, and that I need to ‘focus on being in the moment’ and ‘enjoy the now’… And it’s all bulls@#t! Arrrghhh!!! It doesn’t mean anything! I’m still here and I don’t know why, and there is so much wrong out there, and I just… I’m not… Urgh! You have to understand… I’m not worth it anymore. ‘M a lost cause or something. Nobody can… *F@#$*!” 

Xander was shaking with rage and almost shouted the last rather incoherent statement, after which he seemed to lose all his energy, pulled slightly away from Spike and curled in on himself, forehead on his knees and arms over the top in a protective gesture. 

Spike stared at his own hands in the silence that followed, smelled further tears and the scent of anguish and pain flowing from the boy. He understood. Not just the reasons for Xander reaching his breaking point, but the collective effects of being participant, or even simply bearing witness in a life of violence, whether voluntarily or by chance, involving the natural or the supernatural, and regardless whether actions were deemed courageous, selfless and successful, or maleficent, or simply foolhardy and doomed. 

He contemplated his existence as human and the years post his vampiric state; the years with Dru; Sunnydale before and after the chip, then the soul; unlife as a ghost and then corporeal at Wolfram and Hart; and after. His own nightmares still plagued him, there were still times when he questioned his own purpose for existence. Memories of experiences and motivations, good and bad, often warred within, torturing his psyche if he let them. How had he endured? In the end, he just had.

He turned to examine the miserable figure of the formerly irrepressible boy he’d known in Sunnydale. What did a future at the coven or the Watcher’s Council really hold for the man now? While Xander stayed in this environment he was treated with ‘kid gloves’, seen as a wounded individual in need of care, someone to be rehabilitated and either sent back into harms way or ‘put out to pasture’ as it were, relegated to some sort of normalcy that had, for the ex Scoobie, never really existed. 

Spike sighed and shook himself out of his reverie. He knew what to do, but it would take a number of phone calls and some convincing of Giles and the others before he could put his fledgling of a plan into place, and even then he was unsure of the ultimate outcome. Still, he was here and Harris needed him, he knew that much, and it was enough.

He stood and held out a hand to the man on the ground, “C’mon mate, reckon it’s time to get some rest somewhere horizontal and bed-like.”

Xander stirred, wiped his face with both hands and sniffed hard, grasping the offered hand and standing with a less than elegant groan. He stumbled a little as he began to transfer his weight and walk, giving a wry smile and rather derisory snort, “Foot’s gone to sleep, sorry.”

Spike pushed the man toward the small ensuite, “You do your human thing. I’ll just wait ‘til you’re settled then take my leave, okay?”

Spike moved back to the sitting room, closed the French doors and turned the main lights off. He heard the toilet flush and the sounds of a face being washed and teeth cleaned. He waited a few moments then moved to the door of the bedroom as a small table lamp switched on illuminating Xander’s gaunt but much more relaxed looking face on his pillow in the gloom. 

“Right well… Reckon I’ll take my leave mate.”

Xander looked momentarily crestfallen, and bit his bottom lip a little before eyeballing Spike and in a small voice replied, “Please don’t tell the others all that stuff… I mean they know pretty much everything anyway, but they’ll just get all worried again… and…”

Spike’s hint of a smile held genuine understanding as he turned to leave, “Right you are. Sleep tight, ‘n I’ll see you on the morrow.”

As much as Xander knew nothing had been resolved, or that he was any the wiser as to why Spike was even here, he felt somehow a little lighter for Spike’s visit, his last thought before falling asleep was that he actually looked forward to a ‘morrow’ with a certain blonde vampire, apparently now friend and confidante, in it.

 

Part 9 

Spike let himself out as quietly as possible, and noted that light from the library was still on and spilling into the hallway as though an invitation.

Giles looked up from the book he was reading, promptly marked the page of the leather bound tome and placed it on the side table by the burgundy Chesterfield lounge on which he was seated. 

Pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes for a moment with his free hand, he stood and then gestured toward a comfortable reading chair opposite. 

“Do have a seat Spike. Drink?”

“Don’t mind if I do. Taa.” He sat heavily reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not, though I doubt many of the coven would appreciate the additional odor.”

“Right you are then.” Spike smiled ruefully but returned the packet to his pocket before Giles handed him a generous serve of single malt whiskey in a heavy crystal tumbler then, pouring one for himself, returned to his position on the leather couch. 

Spike gave Giles a small salute with his glass then relaxed back in his chair as the old Watcher did likewise then sipped his drink, placed it gently on the broad arm rest of the couch and stared at the glass and its contents, twisting it contemplatively. Spike took a gulp of the liquor, appreciating its quality and the burn as it went down.

“I take it you two spoke.”

“Could say that. Though I reckon ‘twas me did most of the listenin’.” Spike unconsciously mimicked Giles’ action with his glass. “Boy seems to have had quite the time of it, but figure you know the details.”

“Yes, well at least the gist of it. We had his reports and what information we could glean from allied organizations, and of course his doctors have kept us informed where appropriate. I must say it strikes me as unusual for Xander to converse for such a long period, with anyone, particularly voluntarily as it were.” 

“Yeah? Well I expect a neutral pair of ears and friend of old… at least comrade in arms… that sort of thing, brings out the reminiscing side of most of us. Still not clear on aught but his last trip to the dark continent, and gotta say if that was typical ‘tis no surprise he went a little sack’o hammers.”

“Good Lord?! He described his time there? In how much detail? What were the specifics of the shootings? How did he make it back to the UN base? Spike you are the first person... ”

Spike interjected as he processed the questions and the utter surprise being expressed, realizing suddenly that Xander had confided in him where he very well may not have done so to any other being to date.

“Hold your horses, Rupert. Boy’s in a bad way, c’n spot that a mile away. Even asked me to off him an’ I was barely in the door.”

“He what?! Surely you didn’t…?” Giles looked about to explode and made to stand, but stilled as Spike raised his free hand and fixed him with a rather angry glare.

“Oi! Don’t do that any more! Least not to thems as don’t deserve it, an’ certainly not a chap, no, friend of old, in such a bad way. No, boy needed to get a few things off his chest, private like. Reckon he figured I wouldn’t judge, maybe even understand more ‘n your lot. Least ways, he took me into his confidence, and much as I would like to divulge all the gory details, I don’t see as it would help at this point.”

Giles looked as though he was about to argue, then slumped back into his chair defeated. Spike noted how tired, worried and old the man appeared all of a sudden. “Yes, indeed. It just seems that he has made very little progress beyond acknowledging his disorder and complying with treatment suggestions. I fear he spends a great deal of time disengaged from other people unless prompted. Though I must say he does still show an interest in his woodwork and, according to his psychiatrist, has been writing a fictional story of some sort, though I confess he refuses to let me read it.”

Spike forewent sipping his drink, instead downing the remaining contents of his glass and moving to the sideboard to provide himself a refill. He turned, glass in hand, studied Giles profile for a moment, and ventured a question that had been bothering him since the trip from the airport. 

“So just to get some things straight. You lot all walked away from Sunnydale and parted company. Some with the dark slayer and Nikki’s boy Robin,” Spike couldn’t help the slight growl as he uttered the name but quickly composed himself and continued. “You, Red and the rest of the new slayers came here and set up the new Watchers’ Council, Buffy and Dawn headed for Italy, so what did Harris do? Ponce Andrew made no mention of him in his hilarious visit to LA – or even after, in Italy. Though I can’t say I asked, we were sort of preoccupied at the time.”

“Yes, well, Andrew did make mention in his rather overly florid reports that you had met on several occasions, though the topics of discussion were hardly his focus. Damned boy. I should make mention that he has developed into rather good Watcher, despite, or perhaps because of, his overly ‘enthusiastic’ approach. No, Xander didn’t come with us. He bade us farewell at LA airport and the next time we saw him was almost eighteen months later, here, volunteering his services.”

“He give a reason?”

“I take it, he had used the time to locate his parents who had settled in the outskirts of Sacramento courtesy of the ‘Disaster Fund’ set up for former Sunnydale residents. From what he’s told me, he was welcomed and offered lodgings with them, but preferred to strike out on his own. He’s divulged little about the remainder of his time in the US, other than he was gainfully employed in construction somewhere in Washington DC before venturing here.”

“So what? He turns up and your lot just decide to throw him back in harms way for the greater good?”

“Quite the contrary, Spike. He stayed here at the coven, indeed it was he who project-managed the renovation of the stables in exchange for free board, and as soon as it was finished, indicated he wanted to be more heavily involved in the workings of the Council, particularly the retrieval of young Slayers. His penchant for the outdoors, desire to travel – in particular Africa for reasons unknown to me – made him an obvious choice as field operative in that region. We assigned him one of our most level headed, French speaking, young Slayers, Farah Litand, an Algerian national. They were a perfect team it seemed. Xander made no indication that he was under too much pressure, or that his task, though often quite difficult and dangerous, was beyond him (or rather them). 

“Indeed the man proved our most effective Watchers on the ground as it were, even making valuable contacts in various NGOs and as a consequence even became a trusted friend of a number of highly placed members in UN Peacekeeping circles. His reports were always succinct and to the point, and only mentioned the challenges involved in locating and transferring the young Slayers when it pertained to their ongoing wellbeing. It was Farah who flagged his distress and arranged his return after two years in the field.”

Spike returned to his chair, placing his glass on one of the brocaded arms and twisted it around, swirling the amber liquid and contemplating the information in the somewhat comfortable silence that ensued. 

Giles finally finished his own drink, and stood stiffly to replenish his glass, standing at the sideboard for rather too long. With decanter in hand, and back to Spike, he ventured, “I must say I was surprised by your interest in his welfare, Spike.”

Spike looked up as the Watcher turned to look hard at him, as though suspicious of his motives. The blonde vampire was unsurprised by the scrutiny. The old watcher and he had never really had a ‘comfortable’ relationship, more of a truce in the last days of Sunnydale. Standing in front of the wall of bound books, glass in hand, face lit only by the small table lamp, Spike fancied he saw some of the ‘Ripper’ in the stare, before tiredness and worry replaced it.

“Dunno really. Had intended to head back over the drink, give Angel’s lad some space, not that we didn’t get on mind, a right champ he is. It was you as mentioned the boy, and I just figured - friend in need, fellow fighter for the good ‘n all that - might be able to lend a hand. But if I’m not wanted, got plenty of places to be…” Spike shifted abruptly in his chair as though to move, but Giles staid him with a wave of his hand and returned to his chair sitting heavily.

“That’s hardly what I implied Spike. Indeed it seems, since Xander has taken you into his confidence already, that you may well have the ability to draw him out, just as I thought you might.” Giles paused, returned to his seat and then continued, “I must confess to being rather at a loss as to what more to do for him. It was most fortuitous that you called when you did, as I really must attend to some pressing family matters near Bristol, and intend visiting the Glastonbury Coven and our Cardiff Watchers’ Group whilst down that way. It may take a several of weeks. 

“I am afraid Xander seemed decidedly reticent to accompany me, and I don’t believe languishing at length here at the coven is a particularly good option at this juncture. There is the option of returning to hospital, of course, but discussions with his doctors indicate that this may merely reinforce his current state of mind.”

Spike frowned at the last statement, “Yeah well, boy’s not an invalid. Just seems a bit lost is all. What’s wrong with the rest of the gang? I thought they’d be happy to have him tag along.”

“They have all offered, but the only sign of anything approaching interest was the suggestion that you might be willing to show him around London. I understand from our previous conversations that you have business to attend to and I thought it may be an opportunity for Xander to…”

“Play sidekick? Hardly think he’d take to that… What’s to say I wouldn’t drain him or some such? Still a vampire remember?”

“Spike, I am, that is we, at the Council, are well aware of your status as both ensouled and champion for the good as it were, though I must say it was somewhat of a shock to find you had survived final showdown causing the demise of the Wolfram and Hart LA branch. All our initial reports indicated that you fought by Angel’s side and that there were no survivors, though in retrospect it should have been unsurprising news, given your emergence after Sunnydale and apparent ability to survive all manner of misfortune both prior and post. It was only really recently we were delivered the information regarding the precise location and circumstances of Angel’s somewhat human son, and established conclusively that you had found your way to him.”

Spike was on his feet and snarling in full game face inches from Giles nose before the man even registered him moving. “You bloody well keep your mitts off the boy! Connor’s a right champion, worth ten times the lot of you, and some! He’s got smarts, and opportunities and a heart bigger than bloody Texas, and he doesn’t need your lot – or anyone else besides - dabblin’ in his affairs. You got me *Rupert*? Not now. Not ever! You. F#@%in’. Steer. Clear! Understood?!” 

To his credit, Giles replied with a rather contrite, “Perfectly, thank you.”

Spike growled threateningly but then pushed back, returned to his seat, took a deep breath and shook off his vampiric features with difficulty, and pulled out his cigarettes. He extracted one, lit up without asking permission, and inhaled long and hard all the while glaring at the rather rattled man opposite. Finally the vampire seemed to calm and sat back, “Well?”

“I’m sorry? Well what?”

“What *other* little tidbits did your ‘sources’ tell you about me that you haven’t bothered to mention?”

“Well, put simply: that you were cohabiting with Connor until your recent trip; that you had somewhat of the status of popular visiting academic amongst some of Connor’s peers, or should I say, fellow students of the History department; that you have managed to keep a reasonably low profile since the fracas in LA; and that you and Connor appear to be two of the most adaptable, loyal and resilient individuals on this planet, both unique in your own right yet sharing a common vampiric family and all that entails, frankly in ways I struggle to begin to even comprehend.” 

Spike relaxed a little as he realized the a few apparent, yet notable, gaps in the Watcher’s information. In particular, his ability to walk in the sun; his and Connor’s regular patrolling and sparring together; the welcome and acceptance of him by Connor’s adoptive family in the US; and his planned trip to Zurich sometime in the next month to source some long untouched Aurelian ‘investments’ still at Credit Suisse headquarters. Rather than volunteering any of that information, he chose that moment to steer the conversation back to the matter of Xander. 

“Alright then… That out of the way, reckon we sort the arrangements for the whelp.” 

He dropped the remainder of his cigarette deliberately into his all but empty glass and paused as thought considering his options. He had already decided to help Xander in whatever way he could, and if that meant letting to bloke tag along for a while, then well and good. After all, the boy had taken him in when he was at his lowest, albeit begrudgingly, first with the chip, then post soul, and they had been friends there at the end. 

Spike had to admit seeing Xander so defeated earlier had shaken him to the core, but equally puzzling, and perhaps pleasing, was the man’s willingness to trust him with a story he had chosen not to share even with those he was closest to. He acknowledged that his inner William, his soul, was more than willing to help a friend in need, particularly one who was so obviously suffering for reasons he understood well. If Giles needed to be rid of the boy for a few weeks there was no harm in taking the boy on, particularly as he intended to do as much before he even set foot in the library.

The antique long case clock in the hallway sounded its midnight gong as if on cue. “Seems a bit late for a trip back to London. Reckon I could doss here and convince the boy of the move by tomorrow afternoon? I assume there’s room for two in that Soho place of yours?”

A wave of what could only be described as relief washed over Giles’ features and he smiled for the first time since Spike had arrived. “Yes, yes of course. I had planned to stay here, and we have a spare room set up for you on the second floor – it’s sparse but clean and has only one small north facing window to worry about. I’m sure Xander will agree to our suggestion if put in terms of the greater good of the coven, my Watcher duties, and ongoing concern for his welfare.”

Standing and gesturing toward the door and Spike’s minimal luggage, Giles added, “I’ll show you to your room shall I?”

They walked in silence to a well appointed room both caught up in similar thoughts. The Watcher quietly pleased and relieved that Spike had agreed to take on Xander, and confident that the man would be well cared for by the, for all his bluster to the contrary, tender hearted and trustworthy vampire. Spike contemplated the immediate future with Xander in tow, in truth, happy at the turn of events. He did not do well alone, that he knew. At the same time admitting to himself that he had always admired the boy’s bravery in the face of near impossible situations, and resolved that he would restore at least a little of the good humored fire in Xander’s eyes, somehow.

Spike dumped his bag just inside the door and turned to find Giles had extended his hand. He met it with his own and shook it politely rather surprised when the greying gent said, “I am glad you are here, Spike.”

Spike was about to reply but was cut off as the Watcher dropped the handshake and turned adding, “There is blood in the cooler by your bed. I expect you’ll be ready by early evening.”

Spike stared at the retreating back for a moment then closed the door. 

_____________________________  
PART 10

Spike slept the sleep of the extremely jetlagged, and was literally dead to the world until all that remained of daylight was the spectacular oranges, reds and pinks of early sunset. He found the bathroom three doors up from where he had slept; threw the four bags of AB-positive from the cooler into a basin of very warm water and showered for long enough have gained a decent body temperature.

He pulled on his travel clothes with a measure of distaste, but was unwilling to unpack anything until happily ensconced in the Soho flat.

Xander was already perched on what appeared to be a very battered backpack by the library door as Spike descended the stairs. He was staring at the hallway carpet runner as though it held all the answers to the universe, either that or wishing it would open up a hole into which he might disappear, regardless he failed to even acknowledge the vampire’s arrival until Spike’s boots came within his line of sight. 

“Giles will be along in a minute. He said he’s just got a phonecall or two to make before we leave.” Spike would have missed the message had he not been blessed with vampire hearing, and tried unsuccessfully to gauge Xander’s mood beyond simple dejection. He stood for a moment then tilted his head to the side audibly sniffed and replied “Right then” before placing his own bag beside the ex-Scoobie and sitting on it like fashion. 

They waited in companionable silence for a time, Spike focusing his attention on the library and the one-way dialogue in the various calls Giles was making. After twenty minutes or so the light in the office was switched off and the jeans clad Watcher appeared at the door laptop bag and small suitcase in hand.

“Sorry to keep you, I just had some things to tidy up before we departed. I take it you are both ready?”

Spike stood and offered a hand to Xander who looked up with surprise but accepted the assistance without comment, rising stiffly. “Right you are. Lead on ‘Jeeves’.”

Giles gave the blonde a hint of a smile before gesturing toward the front door, “The car is just around the side of the building. It’s open so you can put your luggage in the boot, I’ll just say my farewells to Mistress Carlotta I’ll be with you momentarily.”

Xander lifted his backpack and slung it over one shoulder with an “Umph”, tucked what appeared to be a rather full, soft briefcase under the other arm, took hold of the handle on Giles’ suitcase with the other, and proceeded out the front door without comment. Spike watched him go but paused before following him and whispered loud enough for only Giles to hear, “Boy OK with all this?”

“I believe so Spike. That is to say, he didn’t object to the arrangement.” Giles fished out an envelope from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to the blonde, “Here’s all my contact details and dates of my movements… and some emergency numbers just in case…”

“Taa, ‘though I’m sure we’ll be fine. Now go say your cheerios and let’s be away. This much female white magic in one place is enough to make a bloke right twitchy.” 

 

The trip from the coven in Surrey to the London flat was done in relative silence, at least on Xander’s part. The young man stared dispassionately out the window as the nighttime hedged laneways and fields gave way to darkened silver birch forests then more and more built up areas. Giles had the BBC 2 playing quietly on the radio, ‘easy listening’ music with intermittent chat from a perky host, certainly not Spike’s first choice, but he made no comment. 

As they pulled onto the A3 merge by the edge of a large common and the traffic became heavier, Spike took out his cigarettes and lit up, winding down his window at the rather disapproving sideways glance from Giles. 

“Haven’t been this way since the mid 60s, got bored of scruffy blokes in narrow ties ‘n tired trilbys, twead skirts ‘n twin sets, ‘n too many two-up-two-downs. Dru ‘n me much preferred to be in the thick of it ‘round the West End, not much changed there…” Spike trailed off as he realized that continuing that trip down memory lane led nowhere good. Instead he pointedly took a long drag on his cigarette, blew the smoke out the window and changed the subject as they approached the Thames. “What’s with the C’s on the road?”

“It’s the Congestion Charge, an attempt to discourage people from driving into the central city. We’re after 6pm so the ten pound fee doesn’t apply. I must say it has made a marked difference.” Giles went on to expound the improvements to public transport and comment on various familiar landmarks en route to their destination in Soho. Spike glanced back at Xander and caught his eye at last and, noting the slight bemusement on the young man’s face, gave him a wry smile and rolled his eyes. He was relieved to see Xander give a silent snort and the hint of a real grin before the young man switched his attention back out the window. 

After winding through a number of narrow one way streets, they found themselves parked a short distance from a fairly non descript red brick four story building standing on a corner opposite a small, well manicured park. 

Giles led them to the rather stylish entrance beside the shop front on the ground floor then up a set of stairs to the fourth floor landing. Opening the third door on the right, he ushered them in to an obviously recently refurbished, well appointed, living space with the customary, “Well here we are. I’m sure you’ll find everything in order.”

Xander dropped his pack in the middle of the lounge area and moved to stand and stare rather despondently through the large south-facing window, while Giles began to give Spike a brief tour of their temporary abode.

The small kitchen to the left of the entrance was well appointed, with black marble surfaces and ultra modern stainless steel appliances. Spike opened cupboards and draws at random, familiarizing himself and was surprised to note that someone had stocked the place with basic supplies to suit both new occupants. Giles caught the vampire’s look of surprise as the fridge door was eased closed, and pointed to a business card on the end of the pristine workbench. 

“I wasn’t sure of your immediate plans but took the liberty of ordering you a week’s supply of… yes well I’ve left the details by the phone over there. It’s the local ‘off-license, just ask for the proprietor Sahil, he’s a nice chap and very accommodating when it comes to his more ‘unusual’ clientele.” Giles spared a glance toward Xander, who remained with his back to the room, then gestured toward the glass and pine, ‘floating’ staircase leading to the mezzanine level. “If you follow me I’ll show you to the guest rooms upstairs, I’m afraid the bedroom on this level has been rather taken over by the need for an office-come-library space, though if you prefer I can always fold out the couch in there.”

The upper level consisted of a wide sitting area with a waist high white balcony allowing a view down to the living room and giving the whole flat an airy, spacious feel. The two moderately sized bedrooms were separated by a shared bathroom and on the opposite side of the sitting area to the stairs, an upper walkway led to a glass door and open south-facing balcony, complete with seating and potted plants.

Spike took a quick peek into both bedrooms, identical but for the designs on the bedlinen, admired the ultra modern bathroom, and wandered out to the balcony followed by Giles. The view of the well-lit public park below was pleasant even at night, and the area itself seem very quiet despite being so close to restaurant, shopping and theatre precincts. He patted his pockets, pulled out his cigarettes shook one from the pack and offered it to Giles, who, to Spike’s surprise, accepted. Lighting his own then passing the silver Zippo® to Giles, he exhaled his first puff skyward and waved his hand back toward the door, “Must say, all this… seems a might high end modern for a Watcher’s digs, I would ‘ave thought.”

Giles mimicked Spikes action with his own plume of smoke, and answered after a thoughtful pause, “Yes well… strictly speaking this is, in fact, my private residence when in London. I do have other interests outside the Council, in particular, my own business matters. 

“When my cousin George passed away before the final Sunnydale debacle, certain circumstances transpired and rather forced my hand regarding this property. The building itself was being updated, and as it was now mine via George’s will, it seemed both prudent and timely that I invest in the internals of the space. It is certainly far more convenient, and significantly more private than either the Coven or the Watchers’ council accommodations. I no doubt expect you will find it adequate for your purposes.” Giles concluded with a cautiously curious look in the vampire’s direction.

The blonde continued to smoke apparently lost in thought, but eventually butted out the cigarette in the dirt surrounding the nearest potted palm and answered the implied question. “Pretty sure the whelp ‘n meself‘ll do just fine here. Appreciated the offer when you first said it a month or so back, ‘n nothin’s changed with that. Reckon I’ll get done what needs doin’ and wing the rest. ‘N don’t you go frettin’, any sign of real trouble - I’ll have the boy to safety in a flash, with you the first to know - Cliff notes ‘n the works.” 

As Giles reached down to put out his cigarette in the same pot as Spikes, his only reply was, “Yes, of course… Perhaps we should see to Xander now. I really must be off soon if I’m to reach Bristol before midnight.”

The Watcher departed after several reassurances regards Xander’s state of ease and promises of regular contact; a manly, if a little awkward, hug with the brunette; and a handshake and nod of understanding between he and the boy’s vampire carer.

As soon as the front door closed, Spike marched over to the forgotten luggage, picked up Xander’s pack and shoved it into his arms. “Right you go get yourself sorted upstairs – pick either room, ‘m not fussed. I’ll be down here rustling us up a snack.” He pushed Xander toward the stairs and turned his attention to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge to retrieve two beers, a couple of bags of blood and loaf bread. Pulling some pristine white crockery from the cupboard he yelled, “Hope you’re partial to toast and tomato soup, we’ll go for a real shop tomorrow.”

By the time Xander came down, the television was on and supper was waiting on the coffee table. Though little was said until they bade each other goodnight, there was a gradual but noticeable easing of tension between the two, and both males retired to their rooms around midnight, decidedly happier than when they had arrived.

 

Xander slept solidly until the call of nature permeated a rather scrambled forgettable dream. He woke rather disorientated, not helped by the battery of unfamiliar smells, city traffic noises and a very white bedroom ceiling.

Untangling from the sheets took a moment or two, remembering where he was and the way to the bathroom took a little longer, though he did manage to pick up some fresh boxers and his toiletries bag en route. His morning ablutions were completed at a leisurely pace with a deliberate effort to plan some quiet indoor activities for the day, in essence, time browsing online to familiarize himself with the Soho area and possibly beyond. At least, as much as was possible without actually venturing out, or most particularly, confronting the new environment solo.

He wasn’t fearful exactly and at least here he had a decent rationale. Spike was here with him and wouldn’t appreciate him wandering off alone on their first day in London; it was already late morning so by the time he ate and settled there would only be a few hours until the vampire woke; he could sit on the balcony later as it would be bathed in sunshine for most of the afternoon, assuming the weather held; and he was just a bit unsure of… well... anyway… Staying in? Definitely of the good and he proceeded to do just that.

Brunch consisting of toast with butter and jam, accompanied by two fresh bananas, his medications and an enormous mug of good filter coffee, was taken in front of a rather none descript morning chat show on the television. True to his initial plan, he followed up with some rather random online browsing and another coffee before venturing up and out onto the balcony. Settling in for what was to be a few hours, he rearranged outdoor chairs and table until his body was stretched in the sun, feet up, and everything else he might need (novel, laptop, sunscreen, water bottle and bowl of crisps) was within easy reach. 

Spike woke around two in the afternoon, but remained in bed for a few long minutes worrying a little about the inevitable revealing of his now sun proof state to Xander. After a minor internal debate, long hot shower and liquid breakfast, he decided on the ‘no wait - no fuss’ approach. 

Seconds later, sunscreen and dark glasses applied, and book (chosen at random from Giles’ collection) in hand, he wandered up the stairs and out to join his old friend in the sun. 

Xander was dozing seated with feet up on another chair and his face pointed directly at our Lady Sun. He didn’t notice Spike’s presence beside him at first, but clearly heard the whispered, “Need to tell you a secret, pet. Might be only one of many you’ll know soon enough, but this is important. Can you spare a moment for a mate here?”

Spike steeled himself and waited as Xander blinked his good eye open.

________________________________________________________  
PART 11

Spike had figured on some measure of shock from the brunette, but was hardly prepared for the scream and lightening fast act of lying prone to a full body tackle that collected him around the waist and flung him back through the balcony door and into the shade. Spike landed on his back with an oomph, sunglasses and book lost in the fall, and Harris sprawled on top of him.

"Bloody Hell Pet!" He was about to say more, but Xander's hands began frantically, and none too gently, patting him down anywhere he could reach, accompanied by an almost sobbing "No! No… Oh Ghod, no, no, no! Not this… Not him! No, no, no, Ghod! Not now! Not burnt… burning! Not for me, for us… Wasn't quick enough… no, no no…"

Spike, after but moments, managed to gather his wits and halt the desperate man by pulling him down fully and, despite further struggles, stilled him by wrapping all four limbs around the squirming figure in the parody of a wrestling move. He held on tight and on instinct, began a low rumbling purr, with intermittent baritone, "It's OK Xan. Everything's OK… Calm down pet, I'm OK…"

Long minutes later he felt the surrender of the body above him and smelled salty tears. He released their legs and arms, placed his hands on the shaking, rather too slim, shoulders and slowly pushed Xander up until the man was sitting on his thighs, head still bowed and body shaking slightly. Spike waited until he heard the heart rate settle further, then ventured a hand under the boy's chin and tilted it up until Xander could do aught but meet his eyes with a pained rather disbelieving stare.

Spike cautiously watched as disbelief gave way to wonder and relief, quickly followed by embarrassment and a measure of indignant anger when Xander finally realised he was, in fact, sitting on the vampire. At that point the vampire smiled a little, and softly ventured, "You right now, luv?"

Xander stood with what little dignity he could muster and backed to the safety of the wall, fists balled as though to defend himself. Spike rose also, and made a point of brushing himself down, "Right, well… p'raps we can take this outside and I'll try to explain, OK luv? No bursting into flames for me, an' no rugby tackles on your part - not that it wasn't appreciated, pet." In any other circumstance Spike would have tried for levity but recognised knife edge control when he saw it, so simply walked back out to the balcony, lit a cigarette and sat down. 

Xander remained for a moment then followed, sitting heavily and staring at Spike *in the sun* and working hard to make his hands (and whole body for that matter) relax. Not knowing what exactly to say he settled on "Sorry", then proceeded to look down and pick nervously at the cover on his chair.

The blonde exhaled heavily and leaned forward a little, "'s me who should apologise, pet. Should 'a known to give a bloke fair warning before sprinin' that on you, but nice moves by the way - sentiment appreciated, ever the White Hat you."

"But you're still a vampire! Why? How? When?…"

"All fine questions, luv. Not sure as I'll have the answers, but reckon I'll try."

"But blood, and stake through the heart, and the…"

"All still the same mate. Just got me the sun is all I know for now. Least that's all little brother an' I 've been able to suss out."

"Wait… little brother?? What?! … but Giles didn't…"

Spike finished the sentence for him, "… Say anything. Would have thought as much. Not really much on the sharing that one. And before you ask, he doesn't know about this, the sun I mean, nor a lot of the backstory, and I'm trusting you to stay schtum yeah?" He looked at Xander hard, trying to assess the boy's willingness to keep more than a few of his secrets, without that as a premise his kernel of a plan for the next few weeks, or longer with luck, simply could not proceed. 

Getting no reply but somehow satisfied by the look of surprise he received he flicked his spent cigarette but over the balcony, and made a move for the door, pausing at Xander's, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't fret, luv. Kitchen. Beer. Back here in a jiffy for a tell all. Alright?"

True to his word, Spike returned with a six pack of beer in under a minute, handed one to Xander and settled into the chair opposite with his own. "Right then, tell me the bits you know and I'll try to fill in the gaps, yeah?"

The discussion lasted most of the afternoon, Spike learning more details of Xander's time after Sunnydale, his rationale for seeking out the Watchers' Council, and brief log of his experiences since. Spike for his part, gave Xander an overview of his own history for the same timeframe, pausing to answer questions as gaps in Xander's knowledge became apparent. By the time the beer was consumed and the shadows lengthened, both men were 'talked out', not everything revealed of course, but it was a start.

They finally fell into a companionable silence, deep in their own thoughts, Spike smoking his last cigarette and Xander picking off the label of his third beer.

Eventually it was apparent to both that there was a chill in the air and it was time to move. "C'mon Harris. Need to move ourselves. Run out of fags for one thing, 'n figure we could go for a bit of a wander, see what we can spy around here."

He heard Xander's heart rate pick up at that, but there was no sign of distress in the man's face, rather it seemed they were both keen to stretch their legs at least once for the day. "Right then. I need some proper kit on if we're walkin', meet you downstairs in five." 

Spike was barely inside his bedroom door as he stripped off his black T-shirt and tossed it toward the unmade double bed. What little clothing he had brought with him was neatly hung or folded in the floor to ceiling wardrobe, including his ever present, beloved black duster. His hand brushed the soft leather lovingly but he left it on the hanger, instead pulling out a short, stylish biker-style jacket, his tight black, near new Ramones T-shirt and belt with a matching silver buckle. The latter two items making him smile fondly. They had been gifts from Connor’s adoptive sisters on his ‘birthday’, a date he had divulged after much cajoling on the part of the youngest Becky.

The pretty brunette reminded him so much of Dawn with her intelligence, enthusiasm for life and giggly ‘William worship’, as Connor described it. The older sister Pippa was far quieter, a gifted painter, who frequently rolled her eyes at her younger sibling’s antics in the presence of Connor’s friend William. She was the spitting image of her mother, slim and attractive with long soft auburn curls and particularly gentle smile reserved for those she was close to, of which William was one. He and Connor were both fiercely protective of the pair, and the girls made it plain that they adored Connor *and* William in return.

Spike smiled at his thoughts of Connor’s family, his by proxy, and finished dressing. He ran his fingers through his rather unruly hair. It was two-tone as he had not bothered to bleach it for some time, but his natural blonde and longer fringe gave the overall impression of being stylishly rakish. A pair of very dark, wire rimmed, round designer sunglasses completed the ensemble (dually serving as protection for his light sensitive vampire eyes and the measure of anonymity he still desired). He patted down his pockets, sprayed on some expensive aftershave (another gift) and descended the stairs whilst fitting a solid silver earing and adjusting the thick chain around his neck. 

He was met by a quiet “Geez!” of surprised approval from his flat mate standing at the kitchen counter, but chose to ignore it, filing the definite smell of unsolicited, mild arousal for consideration later. Instead he commented casually, “See you’re ready then. Got a coat? No telling how the night will turn out weather wise.”

They exited the building, Spike noting with some pleasure, the decided spring in Xander’s steps as they made their way through the small well-manicured Soho Square they could see from their balcony. “You seem a might cheerier mate.”

Xander frowned a little at the comment then shrugged, “It’s just good to be outside I guess.”

“That it is. You got anywhere you want to be in particular.”

“Um, not really. But I kind of looked up where we are online, and I thought we could maybe just walk for a bit. You know, find where things are. If…well… if that’s OK with you.”

“Right you are then. Lead on McDuff.”

The streets were bustling with people, some obviously on their way home from work, others window shopping, while tourists seemed deliberately out to frustrate the locals by happily stopping mid footpath to snap ‘selfie’ photos in front of anything vaguely ‘Londonesque’ with the camera on their phones. Spike didn’t react for the most part, but drew the line and almost growled when a young group of giggling school girls somehow decided he was a celebrity of some sort, then followed he and Xander for almost a block. 

They were eventually stopped together at a level crossing, and to Spike’s horror, and Xander’s look of genuine amusement followed by wicked commentary of, “Come on Will, it’s not paparazzi at least”, his fate was sealed. Photo with the blonde ‘celeb’ taken, the girls were off, leaving a bemused Xander with the vampire muttering promises of dire retribution to be dealt the brunette sometime in the future. 

With the sun well and truly set, Spike deliberately steered Xander away from the fast food chain stores on the major thoroughfares and wandered down a number of back streets where finally, and to Xander’s joy, they discovered a small, obviously extremely popular shop and café specializing in all things chocolate. The brunette was all but salivating at the delicacies in the window, and nearly missed the fact that his companion had already gone inside to ask for a table. 

Some hour or so later, Spike was left wondering how on earth one individual could consume quite so much at one sitting and still manage to spend twenty or so pounds on “chocolatie goodness” for later, although he had to confess to having had two enormous hot chocolate beverages with ‘the lot’. The first was (he claimed) to compare it to Joyce Summers’ homemade cocoa, and the second, allegedly to confirm his assessment of the first.

It was almost ten and the retail sector winding up as they began to wind their way home. Shoppers gave way to restaurant and bar clientele, and random groups of people threading their way toward various theatres in the area. Spike grumbled that he felt like he was taking a puppy for a walk as Xander, still on a bit of a sugar/cocoa/caffeine high, all but bounced along beside him looking every which way but where he was walking. Twice the vampire had to stop him from stepping out in front of a moving vehicle, the second time by grabbing the boy around the waist and physically spinning him back onto the footpath. Xander didn’t seem to mind the contact, and was in such good spirits that he simply slapped the blonde lightly on the back and thanked him then kept on walking.

Close to home, Spike recognized the name of the street Giles had written as his supplier of ‘the good stuff’. “Think we could swing by that off license down there pet? I reckon it’s on our way back and I could murder a drink.”

Xander only half heard the last part and before properly processing the statement, stopped dead in his tracks. Surely Spike was not back to drinking humans, or worse, killing them for their blood. Giles would have said something wouldn’t he? Or Spike would have let on earlier. His eyes went wide and mouth hung open as Spike went into game face momentarily and grinned. He could barely see the frightening visage before it was gone again, and belatedly realized that Spike was simply sniffing the air before moving again.

Spike had taken a couple more strides then turned back to see what on earth had distracted the boy this time. Xander looked pale and Spike heard the escalating heart rate and breathing, and smelled abject fear emanating from the man. He immediately thought there was some as yet unseen threat the boy, his vampire visage came to the fore ready to defend the boy from some unknown foe, but quickly ascertained the problem when Xander spoke.

“You… you wouldn’t! I mean you don’t… do you? You know… I thought with the bags and…” Xander was staring at him, on edge, frightened. Spike then realized how the previous statement may have sounded if the boy really had no idea regards his feeding habits post Sunnydale. He moved closer to the boy, venturing a cautious hand out and placing it gently on Xander’s shoulder, forcing the brunette to meet sincere crystal blue eyes that begged understanding and calm. 

“Come on Xan… I said murder A drink - as in ‘really want a beer’, not take a human life. Bloody hell pet, haven’t munched on the locals since you that wanker Nikki’s boy fixed the First’s trigger in Sunnydale. Boss Watcher really has kept you out of the loop. Just meant we should pick up some booze is all… Come on Pet…” He dropped his hand satisfied that Xander believed him, or at least, was trying to, and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He turned to walk on again and Xander fell into step beside him.

They walked to the next intersection in silence, Spike noticing with some relief that Xander had noticeably relaxed, in fact had a hint of a smile on his face. “So you don’t think I’m a ‘nummy treat’ anymore then?”

Spike snorted his own wry amusement at remembering the circumstances of that comment, replying “Nah… not in that sense anyway.” He was about to try for a ‘come hither’ leer but at that exact moment a truck backfired loudly nearby, very nearby. 

Instantly any of Xander’s restored good humor was replaced by the sense of cold, all too familiar dread as his memories of firefights and death flooded in. He instinctively flung himself forward onto the ground, collecting Spike en route. They collided with an unfortunately placed lamppost in the process and landed in a tangled heap on the pavement. 

Spike was so shocked at the reaction that he was unsure of what to do next, but swiftly scanned the area for anything sinister using every enhanced sense he could engage. Nothing found, he shook off his fangs and game face that had emerged in natural response, just as a group of three couples rounded the corner. Spike extracted himself from the tumbled tangle and pushed himself to his feet to crouch beside Xander’s prone figure as an older gentleman at the front of the group rushed forward to assist. 

Ignoring the audience, Spike put a cautious hand on Xander’s arm resulting in a flurry of movement and the ex Scoobie near crab-walking backwards as fast as he could until his back hit the nearest shop front where he remained in a seated ball with arms protecting his head.

Misinterpreting the scene the older gent assumed some sort of altercation, but nevertheless kept moving. He only halted when he saw the worry in the young blonde man’s face and heard, “It’s OK Xan… Nothing’s gonna hurt you… it’s OK.”

Spike saw the movement in his peripheral vision, and spared the man a glance, only taking his eyes from Xander for long enough to meet the good citizen’s squarely, putting a hand out to halt him. “Sir, please! My friend was just… He thought it a gun shot… I…”, satisfied the advancing figure had stopped, he turned his attention back to the terrified, crouching figure. “Come on Xan, it’s me. We’re fine… You’re OK… It’s safe…”

Now surrounded by the others in the group, Spike kept his focus on Xander whilst trying to placate the obvious concern of the crowd, fielding questions as best he could, in particular from the older man who was now on one knee beside him. “Do you need an ambulance?”

“No! Boy’s just… Xan… Xan! C’mon… look at me… Listen people just back up a bit, yeah? Xan you’re OK.”

Xander did not move again, but did allow Spike to ease his hands from where they were held tight to his hair, though his head still remained firmly between his knees. He smelled blood and quickly assessed the damage, noting a steady drip of red from a cut on the forehead and nose flowing onto Xander’s shirt.

The man spoke again, this time putting a kind hand on Spike’s shoulder, “If you’ll allow, I’m more than happy to help your friend… is there something I can do? I’m Dr Jonothan Pierce, physician.”

Spike noted the genuine concern in the man’s voice and willed himself to calm before supplying further information, not releasing his firm hold on Xander’s hands, or taking his attention from his comrade. “Boy’s just panicked is all. Heard the truck, thought it was gunfire I reckon. Too bloody long on active duty. Thought we were under fire. Come on Xan, that’s it, look at me, hey? Let’s see that pretty face o’ yours, c’mon Xan…”

The kindly doctor shook his head a little muttering, “Another casualty of our blasted foreign involvement,” then more loudly to Spike, “So this has happened before. Is there perhaps someone specific we should call?”

Spike could hear Xander’s heart beginning to return to its normal pace and breathing even out. “No, I think the worst is over. That’s it Xan… can you look at me now? Just a peep so’se I can see where you’re hurt… That’s it just a look. Nice doc here to help too.”

Bewildered, frightened chocolate eye finally lifted to meet concerned azure blue pair. His eye patch had swung askew in the fall and blood was streaked down his face, Spike noting a cut and swelling lip in addition to other injuries. Apparently the missing eye confirmed Xander’s status as returned young soldier to the rest of the group as several “Oh dear” and “Oh my lord”s were expressed. One of the elegantly dressed ladies reached forward and handed her husband (?) a purse sized pack of tissues, “Here Jon, it’s all I have I’m afraid, but it might help.”

Several minutes later and with Spike still holding Xander’s hands, the blood flow was stemmed with careful efficiency and the doctor stood with a slight groan. The vampire finally released his charge, patted his shoulder but left him seated and rose also. His well-practiced rough speech was gone as he offered the doctor his hand, “Thank you, sir, for stopping. Few would not have, I wager.” Spike offered a rather bloodied hand out to shake that of Dr Pierce. 

“Not at all. Not at all. Can we offer you a lift anywhere? I still think your friend may be in need to be looked… ah…” Spike realized he had not identified himself and true to his proper Victorian manners, “So sorry, William, William ah... Aurelius at your service. My friend here is Alexander Harris. And we are most grateful for your offer, but we are only a block or two from our lodgings, so it’s probably best we make our way there. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Spike noted the slight frown on the man’s face so sought to placate the concern, “Rest assured, Dr Pierce, I’ll have him looked at. I have his regular doctor’s number at home.”

“Indeed, well, here is my card should you need anything. My rooms are in Mayfair and there are a number of well known specialists in the same building.”

Crisis averted and their ‘rescuers’ satisfied, Spike watched as the group continued on its way still audibly discussing the sad plight of returned soldiers past and present, and congratulating themselves for stopping to assist. He waited until they turned the next corner and disappeared before squatting down again and gently stroking Xander’s now matted fringe back from the injured forehead. “You OK to get up now pet? Reckon you can stand?”

Finally Xander responded, his voice rather rough, and looking at once grateful and more than a little embarrassed, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Attempting to struggle up, he accepted Spike’s hand and leaned on him heavily as they stood, “I just… can we just stay here for a moment, I think my foot’s gone to sleep.”

Spike did not let go of Xander’s hand as the two again made their way toward the off-license that was, happily, located only minutes from home.

As they made to enter the shop, Xander paused causing Spike to come to a halt also. “Problem luv?”

“No… I just… my shirt’s kind of bloody and… you know…”

“It’ll be fine pet. Anyone asks we’ll tell ‘em the other bloke looked far worse.” At that Xander finally grinned, then grimaced as his injured lip protested. 

The shop was empty but for a single attendant seated behind an over full counter, where a late night football was playing on a tiny television. When the man failed to acknowledge their presence, Spike pulled Xander behind him and addressed him directly. “S’cuse us mate, we were told to ask for Sahil. Name’s Spike, erm, William Aurelius? Come for a special delivery, Rupert Giles’ the watcher…”

The reaction was instant, and excited, as the man leapt to his feet and raced around the counter, “Master William!! William the Bloody!! You are back!”

__________________________________  
Chapter 12

The young man halted in his flight “My grandmother spoke so fondly of you. When Mr Giles placed an order and said it was for you! Well, we could hardly believe it! It is truly an honor sir!” Spike must have looked a little stunned, but was happy to have placed Xander behind him. Particularly when the individual’s eyes changed to reveal the vertical slits of a reptile and his form shimmered once into his true form (that of a rather strange looking chameleon on two legs, sans tail) and back again to human. 

Spotting Xander behind the vampire, Sahil slid gracefully to his knees in front of the Master vampire, “I am profusely sorry Master Spike. I did not know you were with companion. If it please you, how might I address him?”

Shaking off his shock at being treated with such deference, Spike replied rather formally, “This is Alexander Harris, ex-Watcher, fighter for good, former fiancé of the sadly departed Anyanka and original Scoobie of Sunnydale. Gave me care and lodgings when I needed it most, and fought by my side.” Spike tugged at Xander’s sleeve pulling him to stand at his shoulder. 

Sahil bowed his head as the Scoobie came into full view, “Welcome Alexander Harris…” then raised his chin to look at Spike with concern. “Master, your companion is bleeding! What fiend dared touch what is yours in our neighborhood?”

Spike was tempted to create some grand story for Xander’s benefit, but thought better of it. “Boy here just had a bit of an altercation with a lamp post and the ground is all, not used to the terrain n’ cobbled culverts can be a right bitch in the dark. Listen Sahil, as I’ll be by more often than not for the few weeks, we’ll keep this visit short alright? Just want to pick up my order and some bits and bobs, and booze, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Of course, Master William. If you would like to help yourself, Mr Giles has left instructions that all purchases be put on his account. I will just fetch your order from the back.” Sahil made an effort to knee-shuffle backwards before standing and hurrying to a small door at the rear of the shop, ducking inside shouting back, “Back momentarily, Master Spike.”

Spike turned to Xander as soon as Sahil was out of sight, shrugged and handed Xander a hand basket from near the counter. “C’mon, you heard the man. Watcher’s payin’ so pick yourself up what you need food-wise and I’ll sort the drinks. Not havin’ you go wastin’ away on my watch… And pick up some dressings and painkillers if they’ve got ‘em here, should find the basics at least.”

In the end they were rather loaded up – both carrying bulging shopping bags in each hand. Spike thanked the young demon, agreeing to arrange to meet the boy’s grandmother ‘anon’, then ushered Xander toward the door saying “Off we go mate, let’s get this lot home and you seen to.” 

Sahil was on his mobile phone within moments of the two leaving. He updated his Facebook page, gushing enthusiastically that Master William the Bloody and his Mate (for that is what he heard the vampire call Alexander as they were leaving) were in town and had shopped at his establishment. He also promised to provide photographic proof the very next time they paid a visit. 

Unbeknownst to Spike and Xander, the news that the Aurelian Master William was back in London and had taken a human Mate, spread like wildfire.

Xander and Spike entered the darkened flat in comfortable silence. Down lights and lamps were switched on and food put away in quick order, before Xander was quietly instructed to have a shower. “You’re a right mess, pet. Get yourself washed off and I’ll come up to give you a hand with your injuries in a tick. Just give us a yell when you’re ready, and toss the T-shirt, yeah? Unless it’s got some sentimental value, I reckon we can find a replacement or two tomorrow. You need to borrow one of mine?”

Xander looked up at the last sentence, “What? No, no it’s OK… I… I’ve got a couple of extras.”

“Right, well you go do and I’ll fix us some supper in the meantime and see if there’s anythin’ worth a look on the box.” And when Xander didn’t move for another few seconds, Spike shooed him upstairs with a “Come on then… hop to!” 

As instructed, Xander’s bloodied T-shirt was tossed toward the bin, and he noted his jeans would need a cold wash as he stripped before diving into the warm spray. He luxuriated under the faucet of the ultra modern shower, adjusting the water pressure and temperature when it came to his injured face. It really did hurt and he had yet to examine the damage in the mirror. 

He had barely toweled off and was still tugging on fresh clothing when there was a soft tap on the door. “You alright in there Harris?”

“Yeah, just…” He pulled the sweat pants over his hips and tugged the door open to be greeted by a concerned looking blonde bearing dressings, scissors and the bottle of disinfectant they had purchased from the off license.

“Thought you might have drowned or sommat… Took your time of it.” The grumbled protest was without malice as Spike took in the damp mop of brown hair and smell of freshly washed human. The boy was still bare chested and though a mite too slim in Spike’s opinion, there was still a hint of a tan earned in the harshness of Africa and rejuvenated by a day in the sun on the patio. The vampire resisted the sudden urge to voice his admiration, instead pointed to the closed toilet and added, “Take a seat and let me take a look at the damage.”

Xander sat passively as Spike’s cool smooth hands gentled away the hair that flopped over his missing eye, inspected the grazed and bruised cheek and cut on his forehead on that side, gingerly dabbed disinfectant on the injuries, and added a dressing to the worst of the damage. Learned, feather light fingers mapped the edges of the eye socket and cheekbone, then the bridge of his nose was similarly touched before Spike seemed satisfied and straightened up. “Doesn’t look like anythin’s broken bone-wise. Reckon you’ll still have a decent shiner on that side though. Might be an idea leave the patch off for a few days… prob’ly best put a bigger dressing over it when we go out ‘n about.”

Xander looked a little surprised at the last statement, “So… you’re OK if we go out again? I just thought…”

“Thought what? Just ‘cause you decide to inspect the pavement up close n’ personal, don’t mean we’re gonna sit around cooped up here for the duration. Bloody well seen you bounce off more ‘n one lamp post before haven’t I, just need to give a bloke some warnin’ in future afore you decide on an impromptu cuddle on the cobbles.” Xander looked up to see a hint of mirth in the sparkling depths of Spike’s blue eyes and grinned then wished he hadn’t, “Owww! Jeez Spike, no fair to make me laugh! Geez.”

Spike looked unrepentant, in truth a little more than relieved at the outburst. “Alright then.” He held out his hand and pulled Xander to his feet. The man wincing a little at the action, “You hurt anywhere else?”

“Just a bruised hip, and my elbow a bit, I guess.” The brunette rubbing his tender arm then jumping a little as Spike moved forward apparently aiming for the waistband of his pants. “You want I take a look?”

Xander grabbed the elastic proprietarily and yelped, “Ach! No Spike. No looking at the… I haven’t even got any boxers on!”

Spike wiggled an eyebrow, but pulled his hand back with a chuckle, “That right? Well can’t have me comprimisin’ your dignity then can we. Come on. Beer’s gettin’ warm an’ supper’s waitin’.”

That settled, the two headed for the lounge room where, as promised, a modest repast was on the occasional table in front of the television. 

Around midnight Xander yawned followed by a slightly pained “ouch”, and took himself to bed, leaving Spike to reflect on the day and give thought to his plans for the immediate future. Minutes later he picked up the detritus from the evening, dropped empty bottles in the garbage and plates in the sink, and heated another bag of blood. Drinking it without bothering to put it into a cup, he squashed the empty plastic into the bin, then turned off the lights and wandered upstairs out to the balcony for a quiet smoke where he continued to contemplate the day’s events.

A few things were obvious. Harris was still in a rather fragile state, his own near healed bruises from the sun drenched tackle early on and the collision with the lamppost later in the evening were evidence of that, but there had definitely been glimpses of the good natured Scoobie of old since their arrival in London. There was definitely room for improvement but it did augur well for a meaningful recovery. 

There were a few things notable about the day that could certainly be considered positive. Their quiet, heartfelt afternoon sharing of their immediate histories had been relaxing; Xander’s unbidden yet obvious arousal when they were about to depart for their walk; Xander’s enthusiasm for window shopping and obvious enjoyment of dinner at the café (kilo of chocolate for ‘after’ notwithstanding); and the comfortable obviously relaxed evening in front of the television after their day. Yes, there was definitely hope for the boy’s state of mind, and some for the rather lovely body of his. Well, a vampire could dream, at least a little. 

Spike smiled ruefully as he reflected. He had nearly always been one to ‘bounce back’ when life, or in his case, unlife served up the quintessential ‘curve ball’, but also recognized that some things were hard to get past: his sheltered life before becoming a vampire; his dear mother’s death at his own hand; Angelus’ cruelty and love then Angelus’ sudden disappearance; his devotion to Dru – the good times and bad; the torture of the chip and enforced change; the soul and all the pain of his past sins that engendered; the First, burning up and his time as ghost; then Fred’s demise and loss of the others that night; his very real grief at the loss of Angel; and his rescue by Connor, his vampire half brother. All of it informed his actions now, the determination to help the man now sleeping under the same roof. A young human who had hated and taunted, then tolerated and helped, then downright befriended him before the fiery end of Sunnydale. 

His own survival through adversity, he had to admit, was miraculous to say the least, not just to be dismissed as some stroke of fate or natural instinct. Spike knew at his core it was some innate ability to adapt, to accept his fate (albeit sometimes dragged kicking and screaming to that point) and to move on. 

He blew the cigarette smoke skyward and stared at the one twinkling star visible, its stalwart refusal to be masked by city lights or smog or the cloud rolling by. The poet, that was William, reflecting on the aptness of the natural metaphor. He needed to coax the inner energy, the light, that same determination to embrace life, out from under the cloud of dark memories that served to blacken Xander’s spirit - a spirit that was still there, battered but not broken, his life worthy of a good future and happiness. 

Stubbing his cigarette out, he turned toward the door and let himself back inside, mentally listed off his original reasons for returning to his birthplace after so many years, pre learning of Xander’s predicament. He noted that his personal tasks could all be addressed with the man tagging along, indeed it was likely to be much more interesting with a companion in tow. Granted he was taking on a wounded ‘demon magnet’ with a short and checkered history, and they had hardly been best mates but he felt he owed the boy at least a few good new memories and who better to make them with… 

He forewent a long soak in the oversized bath in favor of a scrub down in the hot shower then tumbled into bed, asleep in seconds. Literally, dead to the world.

The next day Spike woke around midday to find Xander lounging in the sun just as he was the previous morning. This time however, he was greeted with a casual “Hi Spike, sleep well?” and a smile, rather than the panicked tackle and drama of twenty-four hours earlier. 

After exchanging pleasantries, Spike excused himself and went down to fix himself a liquid breakfast. He was rather surprised to find Xander had followed him, and was sitting on the bottom stair with a look of eager anticipation as he turned from emptying then washing his mug. “What?” 

“Oh, nothing. Well, kind of something…”

“Look if you’re wondering about the blood, I’ve already told you, Giles wouldn’t supply anything if it wasn’t donated all legit like.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just kind of wondered…” Spike looked hard at the boy. He certainly had an obvious cut on his lip, decent bruise on his cheek and black coloring surrounding the gauze under his rather loose eye patch, and there was a decent patch of purple on his exposed shoulder on that side, but other than that he seemed fine. In fact under Spike’s scrutiny he smiled just a little, then turned a pretty shade of pink as though rather bashful and hiding something. 

“All right I’ll take the bait. You were wonderin’ what?”

The brunette looked first at his hands and then at Spike again, and took a deep breath, “I was wondering if you would take me sightseeing, you know while things are all open ‘cause I really haven’t been in and around London, and I downloaded and printed a whole bunch of walks from the London for free website that we could choose from. And I figured that all the good stuff you probably know, and I don’t mind if we go wherever you want because you obviously know London, well at least up until you were here last but it can’t be that different. And some stuff will cost a bit but we can you know just look from the outside at least. And since it’s a nice day and now that you can walk in the sun, I just thought…” Finally he had to pause to take a breath, so Spike jumped in.

“Good well that’s settled. Seems like a plan – you going to get some strides on, or are you goin’ in the bathing suit?”

Xander was still trying to think of the next batch of convincing arguments when he belatedly realized that Spike had said yes. “Oh… Great! I’ll just um…” He pointed toward his bedroom.

Spike chuckled, “Yeah mate, you do that. See you back down here in ten.”

The following five hours were spent following a map of ‘the Royal Walk’ that took in everything from Buckingham Palace (their first stop) to Big Ben and Westminster Abbey with a side trip or two at Spike’s insistence, including a stop at an intimate old pub for a very late lunch. Xander took all the requisite tourist photos on his phone camera with Spike flat refusing to pose with a palace guard, and was scowling in at least three of the other few pictures Xander managed to catch him in.

They bought some rather good Chinese takeout close to home and finished the night without incident.

The next day Xander convinced Spike to join him on a double decker bus tour, though Spike drew the line at paying for twenty four hour tickets, and as they dragged their tired selves back home around 10pm that night, Xander had to agree it would have been a waste. But the brunette was genuinely enjoying himself it seemed, Spike being the recipient of increasingly more frequent open smiles and relaxed banter. There remained a noticeable tentativeness in Xander’s actions. He was constantly vigilant regarding Spike’s whereabouts, unwilling to venture out of sight for more than a few moments. But it was early days.

Their only hiccup on their bus trip day occurred when they wandered by the off-license to pick up Spike’s ‘red stuff’ en route home. Sahil waved to them and indicated that he would deal with the only other customer in the mini mart first. That done, he repeated the kneeling behavior of the first time they met, then prostrated himself fully as he begged to take a photo of the three of them together. A very embarrassed Xander convinced an extremely annoyed Spike that it was probably going to be quicker to simply do the photo than argue the point. With Sahil on the ground, Spike wasn’t going to get his blood anyway, so finally agreed to one in game face. 

Xander almost fell over when Sahil’s glamor dropped and the human reverted to his half reptilian form, encouraging Spike to display his game face as they crowded in to a close up, Xander held firmly against Spike separating him from Sahil. The demon then took a second shot of just Spike and Xander, this time in all-human guise and with Spike’s arm around Xander’s waist pulling him close at Sahil’s insistence.

Thanks to a small group of customers entering the shop, the photo shoot was cut short, Spike’s package collected and hasty exit made. 

\---------------

Late on their fourth morning in London, Spike was woken by a loud knocking on the door to downstairs followed by Xander’s hurried footsteps on the landing and down the stairs. He rose quicker than he would have liked, pulled on his black jeans from the night before and followed as swiftly as he could, worried that there was some problem or possible threat. Instead he was greeted by a rather astonished, shirtless Xander almost hidden by an enormous flower arrangement in an equally proportioned colored glass vase, attempting to close the door with one elbow.

“What’s all this then? Got an admirer you’ve forgotten to mention mate?”

“What? No? I dunno. But the guy said it was the right address.”

“Well put it down somewhere. It’s bound to have a card. Probably Red wishin’ you a happy holiday or some such.”

Xander moved to the sideboard in the lounge and carefully placed the massive bouquet in front of a piece of sand colored, non-descript abstract sculpture. There must have been at least fifty long stemmed deep red roses, as many again in chrysanthemums, twisted thin black pieces of a vine of some description and what looked like blackened rushes poking out, all artistically arranged against a backdrop of huge fanned palm leaves. The vase itself was heavy black blown glass adorned with thick red what looked like drips running down, obviously added whilst the piece was still hot. In all the effect was quite magnificent, reached half way up the wall and certainly a striking addition to the otherwise rather neutral décor.

They both stood back for a moment and admired before Xander voiced the question for both of them. “Geez, I really don’t think Willow would have done this, do you?” 

“No tellin’ with that one. Just so long as it doesn’t go poof and turn into sommit nasty is my thinkin’. The card’s stuck to the side there.”

Xander reached under the lowest blooms and tugged the little envelope free, handing it to Spike. “Be a pal an’ read it for us pet. Left my glasses upstairs.” Xander looked quizzically at Spike, but chose not to question the comment.

He tugged the elegant gilt edged card free, noting the fine penmanship as he read, “ ‘To Master William and Consort Alexander, Welcome back to London, With Congratulations and Deepest Affection Always, Lady Regina and Family.’ What the hell, Spike? Who’s Lady Regina and how does she know me?!”

“Well how ’m I s’posed to know you git?! Only one I know as goes by that name was… S@#t… That little loose-tongued half-breed from the shop must’ve… I’ll tear ‘im a new one!” Spike was in game face and growling, eyes flashing gold as he flew upstairs intent upon dressing as fast as possible then carrying out his threat. Xander raced up behind him and blocked the bedroom doorway. 

“Spike… *Spike*!!! Calm down! You can’t just assume that it was Sah-whatever-his-name-is! It could have been Giles or Andrew or even Willow or, I don’t know… Just stop for a minute will you! Stop and talk to me! *Spike*!” Xander threw caution to the wind and grabbed the vampire’s shoulders shoving him backwards with all his might. Spike’s knees collided with the bed and he sat with a thump, one boot only half on. Surprised human features instantly replaced ridges and fangs, “Have a care Harris, nearly had me arse over teakettle!”

Xander stood in front of him hands on his hips and stared down. “Well? You were going to do something stupid, violent, weren’t you! Just talk to me and maybe we can work this out. We’ll ring Giles and see who else he’s told, and I can check my emails and things – maybe you can too, and you know, figure out who might know you are here – apart from that guy in the mini mart. I mean, he called you Spike, OK Master Spike, but definitely Spike, not William, so it must be someone else, or someone who knew you from before you… you know.” 

Xander sat on the bed next to Spike who was frowning and looking increasingly worried. He waited for a long minute in silence, until Spike finally sighed, shrugged and stood, “Well no time like the present. Let’s do a ring around, or email or whatever. But I still reserve the right to snot that little bugger Sahil if I find out he’s been spilling his beans to the wrong sort.”

As they walked downstairs shoulder-to-shoulder Xander started to think aloud “You really don’t think he’s evil or something. Come on Spike, he did kind of throw himself at your feet last night, seemed more like Andrew than Angelus. I’m sure that even if he did tell someone it wasn’t to hurt you. And he didn’t even know me, just Giles, so maybe ‘snotting’ might be a bit extreme.”

Part 13

Two hours later found both individuals lounging, one apiece, on the comfortable, outdoor furniture of the balcony, small laptops perched on their knees, occupied with their own thoughts and matters online.

Xander had called Willow but only managed to leave a message promising he was well and would send an email. 

Spike spoke to Giles immediately after, casually querying whether others in the Watcher’s Council or anyone outside the Coven a) might know of his existence and current location – and Xander’s, and b) may have deliberately or accidentally passed it on to someone(s). Giles was adamant that no such slip could or would have occurred and went on to stress his utmost support for the men he was entrusting his London abode to. Xander listened intently as the vampire stressed they were both well and happily occupied. To Xander’s relief, no mention was made of panic and injuries on the first day, before Sp0ike rather reluctantly passed him the phone, apparently to satisfy the older gent that the man he considered a surrogate son was indeed enjoying his ‘holiday’. 

Xander repeatedly reassured Giles that he was enjoying himself; that Spike was being considerate and caring; and that he was more than happy to remain in Spike’s company, as long as Spike was happy to have him around. 

Spike was pacing the floor by the time Xander was on his second round of, “Yes. Yes, I have. No. Of course… Yes. Yes, I know. Yes, I will I promise. OK. No, it’s really OK…” He had given up listening to the litany of Giles' side of the conversation that was peppered with “remember to…” and “are you sure that…”s in favor of openly growling. Finally he could stand it no more, he wrenched the phone from Xander said, “Listen Watcher, ‘e’s a big boy an’ ‘e’s here with me, an’ I take care of my own – you know that. Now, we’re due to pop out to the museum and at this rate it’ll be closed before you finish the lecture, so I’ll just say a cheery bye from both of us. We’ll call again soon.” 

Spike would have slammed down the phone if he could, but had to be satisfied with pushing the call finished button and flinging it across the room, only to bounce off the settee and ricochet into a shocked Xander’s chest, where it was (happily for the phone) caught by reflex, and placed gently back on its stand.

Xander stood expecting a post phone call rant from Spike, but instead the vampire gave Xander a look that he interpreted as worry. Still somewhat reeling from the litany of instructions and voiced concerns from Giles, he dropped his gaze and chewed the inside of his cheek nervously, not sure what to say. He felt pathetic, the dull ache of old hurts and failures returned in full force for the first time since their first night in the flat. 

Spike saw the change and recognized the problem for what it was, so acted rather than spoke. Before Xander could even glance up Spike had closed the space between them, put one hand on Xander’s bicep and tilted up his chin with the other. They were only inches apart and the younger man had no choice but to look into sincere, crystal blue. “Now pet, none of that. You are doin’ fine, have done for years, and it can only get better, yeah? I was serious about the National Museum by the way, someone’s got to educate you colonials, so come on. Emails can wait.”

With that he gave Xander’s strong arm an extra squeeze and made for the stairs. They were out the door within minutes.

The museum was only a ten minute walk through backstreets and the day overcast but warm. Xander was in a rather more subdued mood than on previous outings, obviously still mulling over the concerned lecture from Giles. Spike had expected as much but let the boy be, until they were mounting the grand steps of the museum entrance and he heard Xander's mumbled, " Sorry, Spike."

He took another step then spun on the spot to face Xander with a fierce expression, growled and (as they were about the same height in that position) poked Xander in the chest. "You say 'Sorry' one more time for somethin' else you didn't do or are, just because Watcher-man says, and I promise I *will* bite you. Got it?"

Xander looked as though he was going to shrink into the pavement, then closed his good eye and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll try..."

Spike looked skeptical for a moment, then his demeanor softened and he patted the arm he had been holding, "Right then. Let's go find us some mummies."

As they ascended the steps and passed the impressive colonnades of the front entrance, Xander ventured quietly, "And could we see the Vikings Exhibit, I'd kind of like to... it looked interesting online."

"Don't rightly mind what we look at."

For the next two and a half hours they tagged along behind various free guided tour groups on the ground floor, saw all that was to be seen of upper rooms, and finished up sitting in the Museum's cafe where Xander had just consumed an enormous, ice cream laden iced chocolate. Looking rather pleased with himself, Xander leaned over pointing to an area on the guide map, "I know it'll cost but I'd really like to see the Ancient Lives Exhibit. What do you think?"

Spike smiled indulgently, the young man really did seem to be having a good time, and to be honest, could better use the time to visit the Credit Suisse offices and confirm arrangements for his Zurich visit in person. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Xander's face fell immediately, "Oh."

"Don't mean you can't go though."

"But what will you do?" 

"Well I won't be runnin' off and leavin' you if that's what's got your knickers in a twist. I fancy I'll just observe the 'passing parade', that sort of thing. Look meet you out front in an hour or so. That should be enough time for you to have a good gander, an' you can let me know all about it on the walk home." 

"So we'll meet on the steps?"

Spike pushed back from the table, "That sounds a fine plan. Now come on, let's get you sorted with a ticket." 

Watching the young man head happily into the exhibit armed with 'guided tour headset and iPod', Spike made for the front door, hailed a taxi and made for the Pall Mall office of Credit Suisse.

.....................................

The building was not particularly impressive, and the receptionist eyed the rather handsome blonde man with some disinterest, but was nevertheless polite as he stepped up to her desk, "Good afternoon, can I help you?"

Spike replied in his original upper crust English accent, "I do hope so. I was wondering if George Montague might be available?"

"Oh. I will check with his PA. Did you have an appointment?"

"Not as such. If you would be so kind as to let him know that it is Master William Aurelius."

"Of course. If you will bear with me for a moment."

Spike stepped away from the desk and studied the large abstract art piece on the wall opposite while he waited. He smiled to himself when he heard the receptionist give a slight squeak followed by "Yes, yes of course. I'll send him right up."

"Sir? Mr Aurelius?" She beckoned to Spike, " Mr Montague is currently in a meeting, but his secretary said he won't be long. He was expecting you, so if you would be kind enough to go up to the fifth floor..."

Spike gave her a blinding smile and turned toward the elevator, leaving the blushing woman to wonder who exactly the handsome young man was to have Mr Montague so willing to see him at such short notice.

Several flustered businessmen were waiting to enter the lift as Spike exited on the fifth floor. 

A silver haired man immaculately dressed in a dark, pin striped suit complete with red rose in the lapel immediately strode across the hallway, hand outstretched and broad smile firmly in place. "William! Wonderful to see you again. I was hoping you might stop by."

Spike returned the easy smile and shook the outstretched hand, marveling that it felt, as he remembered, almost warm. "Come in, do come in."

He was swiftly ushered into a large well appointed office, noting the drawn curtains and tasteful lighting as he was offered a seat and Montague took his own behind a wide, glass topped desk.

The businessman's age was indeterminable from his appearance, particularly when he smiled, "I must say I was rather surprised when the chaps from Zurich contacted me last month. There had been some mutterings from across the drink, but then those colonials never could get their facts straight. It's a *great* pleasure to see you after all this time..." Montague leaned forward with a rather conspiratorial look on his face, "Now tell me how's the family, and when do I get to meet your new mystery man?"

Spike cocked his eyebrow at the last statement then gave the banker a *very* abbreviated version of events in LA, carefully skirted around any mention of his soul or sun proof status, managed to avoid all but the information necessary regards Connor's existence, and hedged around Xander and his exact relationship, Consort and Master, or otherwise.

Montague's normally carefully schooled expression alternated between surprised, saddened, annoyed and pleased as his fellow demon's story progressed. He liked William a great deal, and had always made a point of dealing directly with him rather than Angelus or the rest of the unpredictable Aurelians. Adding to that, neither he nor the bank had time for the very 'slippery' Wolfram and Hart - other than when utterly necessary- so when the vampire finished with "... and so you understand my need for discretion when it comes to liquidating some of our assets held in the Swiss vaults.", he allowed his true form to emerge for a moment. Attractive silver grey spines replaced hair, his elegant nose elongating slightly to match now pointed ears, and he replied with a slight lisp caused by his forked, bluish tongue. "You have my absolute word, dear fellow. And my sincere condolences regards your Sire."

Spike felt at once relieved and touched by the genuine sentiment being expressed. He trusted Montague, always had, truth be known. He smiled and gave a curt yet friendly nod, "Thank you."

Montague relaxed back in his chair and reverted to his human guise once more, "Now, I take it you are not just here to afford an old friend fuel for the gossip circle, so when do you intend visiting Zurich and how can I help, other than the obvious."

Twenty minutes later Spike was being ushered personally to the front door of the building. Montague barked an order to the receptionist as they walked past her desk, "Maria, have my car brought around for Mr Aurelius."  
Within moments a large, silver, top of the line Mercedes pulled up outside and Spike was handed an umbrella as it was still light though overcast outside. "I'll send through the documents immediately and I'm sure we'll catch up before you leave. Lady Regina is having one of her usual soirees on Saturday and I *know* she won't allow 'her dear William' to miss it." George rolled his eyes and gave Spike a wink adding, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to rescue you if needed."

....................................

Xander emerged from the building exactly an hour later and scanned the steps for his friend and minder. There were a few people obviously doing the same, but Spike was nowhere to be seen. Pushing down his urge to panic, he checked the time on his mobile phone and sat down to the right of the front doors to wait. After seven minutes he spotted the blonde striding across the museum square with purpose and moved to meet him.

"I thought you said here at half six."

Spike took in the mildly worried look on Xander's face and smiled back apologetically, "Sorry mate, the car had to go the long way, road works."

"But I thought you were going to... you know... "

"Yeah, well... Just needed to see a man about a dog is all." Spike stood trying to look innocent but failed miserably 

Xander narrowed his good eye at the comment but fell into step beside the vampire as he turned toward home.

They made it another hundred or so metres before Xander said, "Hang on. What car? I thought you were..."

"Tell you at home yeah? C'mon, still have to pick up some dinner."

__________________________________________

Part 14

Xander had barely said more than two words as they wound their way back home, stopping en route for takeaway at a small fried chicken shop that proudly claimed to sell the 'spiciest, niciest chicken in London'.

Spike let them both into the apartment, and had turned on the down lights, flicked the television on, cracked open two beers, and was seated on the couch nursing one before Xander had even closed the door behind himself.

He collected two plates from the kitchen on the way past and joined Spike at the low table. He spreading out their moderate feast and served himself before collecting his beer and sitting back to eye the vampire a little warily. He knew something was bothering the blonde, but he wasn't quite sure if he was the problem or even what to ask, so took a swig of his beer instead. 

Spike leaned over, snagged a chicken wing and took a bite. His eyebrows rose immediately, and after several chews and an obvious swallow declared, "Bloody hell! That shop wasn't kiddin'. Reckon there's a chilly farmer short a whole crop out there somewhere!"

Xander was about to laugh when the mouthful he had just bitten off, caused a similar reaction. "Holy c#$p that's hot!" was said around his half eaten morsel, then they both burst out laughing. The rest of the meal (and another two beers apiece) was consumed with gusto, albeit accompanied by various comments regarding possible alternative uses for such a potent spice mix, which quickly devolved into silliness on both partakers parts.

In the end they were sitting side by side on the lounge suite, stomachs happily full, and in a considerably happier mood than when they had first arrived home. 

"So Harris, thought the deal was you tell me all about the ancient thingy on our way."

"Yeah, well I got kind of distracted." Xander sat up straight and turned to look seriously at Spike."Why did you leave me there Spike? You said you don't have to watch me all the time, and I've been doing OK I thought, so why go to all that trouble to get me out of the way? Look I know you never really liked me and all that but I thought we were friends so what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Spike went over the day, and their previous conversations, and realized that there was a whole lot he hadn't told Xander, that he would *have* to tell him if they were to continue cohabiting. The worrying question was just how and how much. He did consider Xander a friend, and someone who had been through the mill more than once just like he had. In all honesty he had hoped... but...Would the boy even want to come along with him if there were parts of the vampire's past that Spike (and, in all honesty, the part of him that was still William) needed to face and resolve, and then move on? What did he want from Xander? For Xander? For them both? Was it too early in Xander's recovery? Or too late for his own? He'd promised to help, more than once, and he meant it. And he genuinely liked the boy. So now what?

Spike was silent for just a little too long for Xander's liking, but more than that, emotions he didn't understand warred in the handsome face before him. The vampire's crystal blue eyes were firmly focused on some spot amongst the detritus on the table in front of them, and still Xander waited. He took his gaze off the vampire and let it wander to the enormous floral arrangement on the sideboard.

Finally he came up with something and took a risk, "Spike? Is this something to do with the flowers?"

Spike followed his gaze and conceded, "Yes, and no, and everything in between. Look to get a few things straight first off. I'm didn't mean to be back late to the museum, and before you jump in, *no* I didn't just want to get rid of you. Yes, we are friends. Yes, I did not like you at first and that went both ways I seem to recall, but we got well past that there at the end... Don't know about you, but I need a smoke and at least another beer for this, rain's stopped, let's take this to the roof , OK? And before you ask again, the flowers do have somethin' to do with it."

Xander simply replied "Oh..." then moved toward the stairs just as Spike headed for the kitchen to heat up his real meal and collect the promised beers.

They both settled onto the balcony furniture after Xander thoughtfully retrieved a towel from their shared bathroom and wiped down the remains of the summer shower. It was dark with no stars or moon, but the street lights reflected on wet surfaces and the glass balustrade bounced the soft light from the modern chandelier inside the apartment.

Spike lit a cigarette and blew a thick plume of smoke skyward. "Right... First, word's out I'm back in town. Seems like only the demon circles know at this stage, but it probably wasn't only that little starry eyed bastard at the off license as spread the word. I visited an old friend at Credit Suisse whilst you were gettin' educated 'bout ancients and whatnot. Could've done with lower profile 'til we were over the channel, but it can't be helped.

"Thing is, I got some things I need to sort here in England, some ghosts to put to rest so to speak. Things that I couldn't do whilst I was tied up with Dru, or Sunnydale and your lot, or even Angel and crew - despite all their so called resources. And apart from me own agenda, I owe it to little brother and 'is family to share some of the wealth 'Gelus had us stash back in the day. Angel set him up with the college fund 'n all, but the boy and 'is folks, and the girls, they deserve somethin' nice to divvy up - I know Angel would have wanted that."

Xander broke in as he noted the fond look on Spike's face as he mentioned Connor and his adoptive family. A family Xander knew, even from the few things the vampire had divulged in their short time together, Spike considered his own, and in turn they had extended their love and care to their son's half brother, the gentle William. "It's not just that Angel would want it, you do too don't you? Want to do something special for them, I mean." 

Spike stared into space for a moment then turned to give his human companion a rather wistful smile, "'Course I do. Accepted me as family they did, open arms an' all."

In that moment Xander saw the gentle soul that was pure William. A young man who had loved his own family, looked after an ailing mother and, despite all his posturing and bluster even before the soul, had always loved and protected, kept his word, and had been hurt and suffered immense grief over and over as a consequence. He reached over as Spike moved to pick up his beer and put his large warm hand over the vampire's slender one, squeezed it for a moment and said sincerely, "I'm sure they will appreciate it, and they'll know that anything you arrange comes from you too, regardless if you say it's from Angel."

The blonde looked a little surprised at the last statement and returned Xander's steady one eyed gaze for a long moment, then interlaced their fingers where their hands were joined and squeezed back. The baritone reply was barely audible, "Yeah, reckon they just might."

They sat without moving for several moments longer, each engaged in their own quiet reflections. Spike finally broke the mood by releasing their hands, sitting back and sniffing hard. "Right, well... fancy a trip to Oxford pet?"

Xander appeared surprised by the apparent change in topic and mood, "What's in Oxford? I mean I know a university but why there?"

"Like I said before, to tie up some loose ends of old, but also want to follow up on an invite from a bloke I met at Stanford, history boffin and a bloody good laugh after a pint or two. Besides haven't seen me old digs since afore I was turned. I need to make a few calls, make sure he's about and whatnot, but I reckon a day or two wanderin' around the old town'll be fun. And according to Jonathon the new sports complex is top notch, give you a chance for a dip or a workout whilst I'm busy. What do you say?"

Xander looked a little worried at first but brightened when the prospect of a swim was mentioned, it had only been a few days, but he was used to regular exercise even whilst in hospital. "Sure. When?"

"Thought we could take off tomorrow, it bein' Wednesday 'n out of term time, shouldn't have too much trouble finding a B&B or some such to stay a couple of nights. We can catch the Oxford Tube from Marble Arch, let me sort the details. "

"OK... Sounds like... yeah why not. Do we need to visit Sahil again, you know for supplies?"

"Yeah, we'll drop by in the mornin'."

Xander nodded and thought for a minute, "You said there was something about the flowers Spike?"

"Yes I did didn't I. It's a long story, and one we'll have time for tomorrow on the bus, but long and short of it, demon lot know I'm here, with you."

 

Xander rolled his eyes at the almost tentative tone, "Well derrrr. Hello Lady Regina and bouquet the size of a florist."

 

"You nit it's not just that. *I'm* here, William Aurelius, and there are certain expectations."

 

"What expectations? You have start killing again? Or fight and make minions? Or swear allegiance to some London boss or something?… Shoot if Giles finds out he'll… "

 

"Nothin like that, and no he won't, well not so much as I can help, at least not yet…" Xander was beginning to look decidedly worried at the last statement but Spike continued with an even, all too reasonable (for Xander's liking) tone. "Listen it's not worth the worry at the mo. We just wait for the invite to the shindig Saturday and sort the details then. As for the Lady Regina - she's an old friend, as in old ties, old money, old manners, that sort of thing. Just need to be polite is all."

 

"Right… Polite… and what is something happens to me when you're out swanning about? Geez Spike throw us a bone here!"

 

"You'll be with me you nit! It'll be expected."

 

"Me? With you? Why would they expect me?"

 

"Seems the story on the street is we come as a matching set… Anyway, let's worry about that when the time comes." Spike stood and collected the empty two beer bottles and headed inside, still talking over his shoulder, "You go get some shut eye, I'm gonna do some bookin's online so we can away early. Why don't I see you 'round 10 on the morrow?"

 

Xander agreed reluctantly and added as he strode past his cryptic companion, "Alright, but you *promise* to fill me in on the rest tomorrow. Please?"

 

The pleading brown eye was Spike's undoing. "Solemnly swear mate, you'll have the whole deal - just don't get your hopes up - may not be that excitin'."

 

Spike listened to the man potter around in the bathroom and finally heard the door of the bedroom close as he logged on with his iPad. He sent an Email to Prof. Mc Dougall (aka Jonathon) and, as promised, booked and paid for their bus tickets, and a very tasteful Guest House. He struggled to find reasonably priced accommodation with twin rooms close to the city centre, so finally settled on one that promised a king sized bed. If Harris was worried about his virtue, he could bloody well sleep with a pillow between them!

Having logged off, Spike sat for a moment reflecting on the day. All in all it had been a good one, immediate plans in place and no major dramas to speak of. He wondered how his charge might react to some of the revelations that would inevitably occur in the promised discussion the next day. He shook himself out of those thoughts. It was tomorrow's problem. 

He stood and stretched, he needed an early night so given it was 2am, turned off the lights and went up to bed.

............................................

Late morning found both men standing at the Oxford Tube's Marble Arch stop on the Hyde Park side. It was a sunny day with pleasant breeze, both men had packed light and dressed comfortably. Spike had enough blood for the three days they expected to be away packed in his small suitcase and their tickets in his hand. In the back pocket of his jeans was an elegant envelope that had been delivered just as both men had prepared to leave their apartment. 

They settled into their coach seats, Xander opting for the window, and relaxed in comfortable silence to watch the passing sights.

Eventually they were clear of the city traffic and Xander turned to the blonde beside him. "So who's the note from?"

Spike was musing over the rather enthusiastic email he had received from the Oxford professor in reply to his contact the previous evening. Happily he would have the opportunity to meet and greet a number of Jonathon's colleagues that evening over dinner and the man had "cleared my schedule" for the following day in order to give William his "full attention". Adding that he was hopeful that several of his doctoral students might engage with the visiting academic from Stanford. 

"Spike? Are you in there?" Xander touched his knee and the vampire startled out of his daze. 

"Sorry... what?

"I said, who's the note from?"

"Oh that. Hang on." He lifted up, pulled the envelope from his pocket, liberated the neatly folded parchment and handed it to Xander. "It's from Lady Regina I'll wager."

Xander opened the note and his eyes went wide, "It's an invitation for Saturday night - for both of us." Xander kept reading then sat back. "Wow! She must really like you... "To my dearest William"? Come on Spike you promised to fill me in on the way to Oxford. Well?"  
Part 15

"She's a second cousin of my mother. Lady Regina Grimston is one of the daughters of the Earl of Verulam, not the current one obviously."

"Hang on... that makes her...?"

"Not quite human? Well, to coin your phrase, 'Derrrr'." Spike quirked his eyebrow and grinned. 

"No, I meant, an Earl is royalty right? So that would mean..." Spike sighed and wondered idly if another hour in the bus would be enough time to work through the confusion that was his human self's rather complex family history, but also knew that his travel companion would need to know at least the basics if they were both to survive Saturday's soiree without incident.

"That you'll have to shut your gob an' stop interuptin' is what."

Xander tried for a knowing wink, forgetting for a moment that it looked rather silly with only one eye. When Spike's look threatened to turn dark, he quickly held his hands up in defeat, "Alright already. Do continue, Your Highness."

Spike replied, "Cheeky prat," but continued, this time uninterrupted. "Right then. Mother was Lady Anna Seymour, second daughter of one of the Earls of Somerset. She was a real looker in her day they say, still had the prettiest blue eyes, even when she was... she still lit up a room when she smiled..." Spike's face softened and looked decidedly younger as fond memories flooded in, then he continued, "Anyway... she had money, well a generous dowry and allowance at least, a title and was considered a right catch. Father was Henry Cavendish, upper class, politician. Mother's family approved because of the Dukes of Devonshire connection, and the fact he was a hunting friend of her father's. They married the year she turned eighteen.

"He was twenty years her senior, a well off widower with no children besides, and she was of child bearing age with peerage background. Don't remember much of him, just that he had a bushy moustache, a pleasant smile and always smelled of cigars. Whenever I was presented to him it was always formal, usually him in his study, with brandy in hand and a book open. He died when I was twelve and still a lad at school."

Spike realized that his usual, carefully practiced, rough accent had slipped, but as a warm hand found his knee and conveyed friendly support, failed to really care and gave up all pretence. He let himself fall further into his memories, encouraged by the sense of quiet friendship and acceptance emanating from the man next to him.

"Mother always told me how proud Father was of my endeavors at school and that I was destined to follow him and others of the family into politics. In truth, it was the last thing I wished for. I was desperately shy and felt quite out of place in the society set, if it hadn't been for my cousin Richard, it would have been unbearable. He was four years older than I, a Viscount already, and was gregarious, tall, athletic and terribly handsome. Everything I wasn't. Nevertheless, he took me under his wing. We went to all the right parties and introduced me to the various pleasures that went with the lifestyle of a gentleman of the time. I idolized him and thought we would remain chums forever, but it wasn't to be. 

"At seventeen Mother was encouraged to send me to Trinity College, Oxford, Father's old alumni. That same year Richard was married to some rich society heiress from New York, and we rarely saw each other again after that. 

"I passed the oral entrance exams easily, studied Classics and did extremely well. It was the first time since I was a young child that I felt like I belonged. Was even named on the honor roll and won a scholarship in my third year. It was around that time that I fell truly in love for the first time.

"He was reading Law, you'd call it 'majoring', and in his final year. His rooms were just down the hall from mine but we mostly met up in the library at first." Spike's voice trailed off to a low almost whisper, "James and I had everything in common, yet were different in so many ways. He loved to laugh and everyone was his friend it seemed, he could be crass and rowdy and hold his own in a crowd, but when it was just the two of us, he was gentle and soft and thoughtful, beautiful. We didn't dare do anything beyond an occasional touch, but I remember one lazy spring day, lying in the sun, just together, happy, he kissed me. Not demanding or begging for more, just a simple kiss and caress of his hand on my cheek. We both felt it and I kissed him back..."

Xander had remained utterly silent throughout the monologue, but broke in when he sensed Spike tense a little, "What happened? To him, to you, I mean?"

"Pardon? Oh sorry... yes, well, we both graduated that year. I was called back to London as Mother was unwell, and he joined his father in their Law practise in Kent. I wrote to him once the following Christmas, but there was no reply, not that I really expected one. I saw him a few years later at a charity do. He had married well and was successful in his profession. I was happy for him.

"After that, and with mother ill, I did what was expected of me. I accepted a position as private secretary to a member of Parliament, attended the right parties and tried to mix with others of our class as was expected. I was supposed to marry and produce an heir, regardless of my leanings, plenty of others did it. I suppose I was terribly inept, always finding favour with the mothers of eligible girls, but never with the ladies in question.

"It felt like I would somehow be living a lie or would be found out somehow. I was twenty five when I was introduced to Cecily at one of Lady Regina's parties. She was pretty, popular and apparently well connected, and Mother approved and encouraged the possible match... And I suppose I saw her as... well, a solution, so I pursued her. Of course she showed no interest, but that did not stop me from trying more than once to come to her notice. 

"I finally mustered the courage to meet with her privately during a party at her house in Mayfair, and was unequivocally told she was not in the slightest bit interested... I truly believed I had failed my parents, and had made myself the laughing stock of the London set. It was shortly after, when I had shamefully run from the situation, Dru found me."

Spike sniffed hard and reached for the sports bottle in the seat pocket in front. Xander knew it contained cold human blood and noticed that the vampire's hands were shaking slightly as he tipped it and emptied the contents in one go. " So there you have it Harris, satisfied? You now know more 'n all but the very privileged few about yours truly and pretty much all of 'em are six foot under."

When Xander merely stared at the hand that had previously rested on Spike's knee, the blonde became a little uncomfortable. "Well? Not goin' to mock or make comment?"

"No Spike, I'm not, mock I mean. Why would I? I mean, it's incredibly sad."

"I bear my soul and all you c'n offer is that I'm a sad sod. Didn't even need the Cliff Notes for that!" Spike snarled out the last part.

Xander knew that they were in no position to have an all out argument - nor did he want one - so he took the empty sports bottle from the hand that was now waving angrily in his direction and calmly tucked it back into the seat pocket before replying.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I think it's sad because... well because it just is! I mean I knew, I guess instinctively with some of it, you know the keeping your word, protecting Dawn, going after Buffy, the sacrifice(s) you made with and without your soul. William was always there wasn't he? And we were too stupid to see, well with being a vampire and you were trying to kill us some of the time. But it makes a lot more sense now. And the gay thing, I get that, geez been there got the T-shirt. Can I ask something though? It's a bit out of left field I guess."

Though Spike was still in the throws of feeling agitated and a little confused by the almost revelation regards the man's sexuality (a question filed for later), he replied gruffly, "Fire away."

Xander shifted in his seat so he could look at Spike directly with his good eye. "Well... If you were gay, and the son of minor royalty, and well educated and all that, what happened? I mean when Dru turned you did all that just go away? 'Cause from where I'm sitting I kind of think not. But I can't figure the why and the how - you know from William to Spike? Was it just a bite from Dru and wham you go all vicious killer on everyone's arse? That sort of doesn't make sense, like, at all?"

All Spike's annoyance and defensiveness evaporated instantly as all he saw in the chocolate eye focused squarely on him was sincerity, friendship and genuine curiosity.

"OK in for a penny then I guess. But after this you're gonna answer me a couple of questions of me own, deal?"

"Deal." Xander relaxed back into his seat but continued to hold the vampire's cerulean gaze.

"I didn't change then and there. Oh I knew I had been turned alright. And pretty much had sex with Dru as soon as I rose, right then and there, twice if I recall, wild debauched f%#king in a pauper's graveyard where Dru had me buried. All teeth an' nails an'... anyway... You get the picture. For a Victorian bloke who had only ever sinfully jacked off before once or twice, it was a bloody revelation. I thought she was perfect, and for the first time in my life I felt free and like I could truly be with a woman. She dragged me back to the lair to meet 'Gelus.

"He was big an' powerful, an' a handsome bastard to boot. First time we met I reckon he took my measure pretty quick. Must've decided I was worth havin' around, even if it was just to look after Dru in her off moments. But he tested me and then laughed saying we were to be great friends, and he reminded me of cousin Richard in an odd way, Irish accent and no education to speak of aside. I had no idea so just went along for the ride I guess.

"The next day I was so excited about, well everything really, that I took Drusilla to meet Mother. I had this idea that if I turned her she could be well again, that we could all be together. 'Course that went arse over tit - didn't know that one so young shouldn't try to turn anyone. When I went back two days later to see if she had risen, well she had, but it wasn't her. She looked wonderful, healthy, younger, but it wasn't her. She was all demon. Said some horrible things, things Mother would never have said or thought even. I couldn't... anyway... I staked her. 

"That night the bitch queen Darla came home, and was all for stakin' me, dragged me down to the coal room and took to me with a whip with 'Gelus watchin' just to prove I was a nancy boy not worthy of bein' turned. Reckon she figured she'd break me and have the big sod do the deed after she'd had her fun, hadn't figured on me just takin' it and more without cryin'. Hells she could wield that thing better 'n any depraved school master with a switch on a bad day, but she couldn't get me to break. Ended up orderin' 'Gelus to give me a good buggerin', which he did, before Dru went completely sack 'o hammers, screamin' an' scratchin like a dervish an' the two of 'em had their hands too busy containin' her to continue.

"Bitch never did get 'round to the stake that night, an' 'Gelus came down later an' fed me, was all sorry like, explained how things were, said I was young, but that 'e was impressed, promised to take me under 'is wing so to speak... unlife can be funny that way. Spent most of the rest of my time as vampire tryin' to get back to that... that point where he'd show me that attention, his approval." Spike looked past Xander and out the window to the passing scenery. They were close to Oxford, but Spike still had more to say, and an important couple of questions to ask his audience of one.

"Darla was ever the trumped up whore, but loved fancy clothes and posh parties an' when she found out I was 'connected' played that card for all it was worth. I was the one who could get us into the society shindigs, knew a lot of the old families, hells I was related to half of them if you went back far enough - and not so far in most cases. Really pissed her off when invites came for me 'n Dru and not her. But she managed to wheedle her way in along with 'Gelus most of the time. And that mob didn't mind a bit o' rumpy pumpy an' rough play, so long as everyone went home happy after the weekend at whatever manor house was hostin'. If one or two of the locals or the help went missin' no one seemed to pay any mind."

"I was about fifteen years turned before the Lady Regina summoned us to her, then, summer house just outside St Petersburg. Darla was in one of her usual snits and she an' Dru took off to the south of Italy for the winter at the invite of that trumped up ponce called the Immortal, so it was just me and 'Gelus in St Petersburg. Typical of her station in life her Ladyship had been turned by one of the Hapsburg mob, then took up with a cousin of the Tzarina. Royalty never really did mind the odd demon in the family. She still had a shine for me from way back when I was human, and, well even more after I was vamped apparently... anyway. That's about it for now, don't you reckon? Or was it, as you say, 'TMI' for that cute li'l noggin' 'o yours?"

"What? No! Thanks. Um... Wait, you think my nogging is cute... what the...?"

"Leave it you nit. My time for questions. How long have you known you were gay? Who was your first bloke? And do you fancy comin' as my Consort to that party Saturday?" 

The bus pulled up to their Oxford stop and Spike was clambering out dragging Xander with him before the ex-Scoobie recovered enough from his shock to form even one answer.  
Part 16

Xander was distracted but still managed to trail behind Spike as he moved away from the bus stop and hailed a taxi. After two attempts, he was successful and they piled in for what was barely a five minute ride south, over the Thames, turning down a narrow street opposite playing fields with pub on one corner and off license on the other. The car pulled up in front of one in a long row of smart Victorian terrace houses. 

A light shower of rain started just as they stepped up to the front door of the "White House View Guest House". Spike rang the bell as a courtesy, and then opened the door, ushering Xander through into a simple yet attractive entrance hall.

A smiling, petite red-haired woman hurried down the stairs toward them. "Welcome, welcome! You must be William and Alexander. I'm Sally. Sally Parsons." She shook both men's hands with enthusiasm then indicated to the door on their left. "Please, just leave your bags there and come through to the sitting room." Adding as the two passed her, " Well, it sort of doubles as my office really. We try to keep things as informal as possible around here." 

Sally made her way to a fine antique desk nestled in the corner of the tastefully appointed sitting room complete with bay windows and original fire place.

"Do take a seat, this won't take a minute. Now, I'll just find your booking details and we'll get you sorted." She smiled at the men as she shuffled a few papers, producing one with key attached, and pushed it and a guest book across the desk along with a pen. "Now, I have you down for two nights, and I'll just let you know now that you are welcome to leave your luggage here on Friday if you need to, there's always someone about. Weekends are our busy times of course, so we do ask that guests check out of their rooms by eleven but we don't push you out the door! You paid on line which is brilliant, so if you'd just like to sign the book, that would be lovely, and I can show you up to your room."

Spike then Xander signed dutifully, then followed Sally as she cheerfully pointed out the breakfast room and other amenities; informed them of the information regards the highlights to see around Oxford; and led them up the stairs to a newly appointed double room and en suite.

"Now the WiFi password and so on is on the card there beside the television, there are extra pillows in the wardrobe, and I'm sure you can sort out the rest. The front door is generally locked of a night from ten onwards, but that second key on your chain will let you in. Oh, and don't hesitate to ask if there's something else you need while you're here." 

She breezed out just as the doorbell downstairs signaled the arrival of more guests.

Spike and Xander both remained where Sally left them, staring rather bemused at the door. It was Spike who broke the silence, "Well... she seems nice."

It was such a bland, somewhat absurd comment that they both ended up sitting on the bed accompanied by several bouts of (manly) giggles. Finally Xander calmed enough to stop, "Alright, alright. Spike, you do realize this is a *double* room."

"And?" Spike feigned a puzzled look in the brunette's direction

"And... she didn't comment. I mean, she must think we're together, as in you know *together*."

"And?" This time the query was accompanied by his trademark cocked eyebrow and almost smirk.

"Well are you OK with that? Her thinking that I mean. Gods Spike it's an enormous *double* bed."

"Better than two pissant singles. Besides there's *extra* pillows... in the cupboard. Whatever should we do with those I wonder? Good old Sally is probably fantasizing about that too right about now." 

Xander managed to look annoyed, but Spike could sense his slight arousal at the comment. 

"OK... Fine. But I get the window side. And don't even think about hogging the covers!"

Spike had thought there would be far more protestation, but just went with the flow. "Fine by me. Now we goin' to unpack the essentials an' get tidied up or what? I reckon there's a pub on the corner has a beer with my name on it."

And that was that. 

Fifteen minutes later they were seated inside the small local pub, nursing a beer each with an order of hot chips on the way.

"OK Harris. Seem to remember a couple of questions you promised to answer."

Xander had been staring out the window at the open playing fields on the opposite side of the road, looking at nothing in particular, but turned back to his companion at Spike's statement. 

"I did, didn't I. Me, gay, all the dirt... got it, although it's all pretty snore worthy really." Spike quirked an eyebrow and leaned back as Xander gave a resigned sigh, took a long draft of his beer and began, "Well after Sunnydale and... you know... we've sort of covered that bit - hung around the US for a while, followed the others here, Watcher in the field, Africa, yadda, yadda.

"Anyways, it was on my second trip to Africa, I guess I was lonely and I'd gotten to know a couple of the medico's from Medicine Sans Frontiers, mainly because we were all at the same dodgy hotel in Algiers. Anyway... they were on R&R and to pick up supplies. I was waiting from word from the Council.  
I liked Jacque and he liked me, a lot. He was handsome and funny, and a brilliant surgical nurse - well according to his mates. We went out as a group a couple of times and on the third night he and I went on club together, had some drinks and ended up... well, I guess it sort of went from there. It wasn't hearts and flowers, just really nice, and we both knew that from the beginning... that it was just, you know, 'friends with benefits' for the time we had.  
"I met up with him once more after that, again in Algiers, six months later. He was going back to France. We kept in touch on and off, the last time he said he and his boyfriend, well... partner, were buying a house in Nice and that I was always welcome. But you know... I never took up the offer."

Xander paused to take a long draft of his beer and closed his good eye for a moment, then watched as Spike went to collect their hot chips from the bar and triumphantly returned with not only crunchy, golden fried fat potato pieces, but a condiment rack also.

The brunette looked horrified as his companion picked up the vinegar bottle and sprinkled it liberally over the chips then added salt. Spike gave an unrepentant grin and managed to down three or four of the largest chips from the bowl before Xander grabbed his own handful and the vampire waved him to continue. "And...?"

"What 'and'? There is no 'and'... although I kind of wish... Look, I pretty much knew I was at least bi since high school. Although 'bi' sort of doesn't cover it since pretty much all my dates ended up being demons of one description or another, just that most of them looked like women. Anyway, I'm kind of sure you noticed my 'leanings' after Anya, Mr Scratch and Sniff, Snooping-in-my-bedroom-drawers-when-you-lived-with-me-and-I'm-at-work, house-vamp - although I guess thanks for not saying anything at the time. I was pretty confused for a long while. 

"So now? Me and the whole same sex long term partnership thing? The way I see it - and ignoring the ninety nine point nine nine whatever percent of the population who wouldn't begin to understand my whole supernatural friends, Hellmouth upbringing history - the whole psycho PTSD, one-eyed Xanman? Really a turn off. No one wants that in their life."

Spike audibly growled at the last statement, let Xander polish off the last of the chips then grabbed the bowl and both their glasses, and stomped off to get another round for them both. 

He had calmed a little by the time he sat down again and pushed the second beer across the table toward Xander. They sat in silence for a while, Spike tracing the condensation drips down his glass as he mulled over how to continue the conversation. He wanted to shake the boy, make him fight back and prove he was more than his self assessed, hopeless self. On the other he wanted to throw him over his shoulder and carry him back to their shared room and show him just what a vampire as lover could bring to the bedside.

In the end it was Xander who broke the silence. "So?... Do you want to get separate rooms now or something, 'cause, you know, awkward much... with the revelations I mean. "

When his only answer was an unfathomable look, his mind began to race, heart rate rose more than a notch and the time old habit of nervous babble kicked in. "Look I don't mind, I mean it's been really comfortable you and I for the last few days, and I really do appreciate that you are kind of putting up with me, and the whole tagging along thing and the tourist stuff, and I thought we were friends before, and Ghod I really did miss you after... Ghod Spike! I *mourned your passing* as much if not more than Anya, 'cause you did it for us and, well me, and I kept remembering all the times you saved me and wishing I had kind of realized before then, and that maybe we could have been more than friends but knew how stupid that was but it didn't stop me from thinking that. And then I would go over all the times I was mean to you and how you weren't gay and how stupid I was, but now you're here and you're helping again, and after you said... well I was hoping... but then that's stupid cause you're all Mr Cool and Gorgeous and I'm... well whatever, and you'd never... anyways..."

Spike caught up with the monologue half way through. The brunette reeked of pain, uncertainty and the same hint of arousal that had been present all week, so he used the only method he could come up with to shut the boy up. With preternatural speed he grabbed Xander's right arm and pulled him up from his position opposite at the tiny table, and met him half way in an almost brutal kiss. 

Xander was so stunned he forgot to kiss back for a moment, then moaned and leaned in to return the gesture with surprised enthusiasm.

Spike eventually released the man and sat back down to wait whilst Xander did likewise trying to process what had just happened. Rather than let the thinking go too far he gave a cheeky grin and said, "Well, at least we didn't knock over the drinks, although there's always next time."

"Next time! Wha...?I um... that is... Geez ... What was...?" Xander touched tentative fingers to his somewhat swollen lips.

"That about? It was about shutting you up mate. It was about yes, I like you, did and do. It was about thanking you for all the times you helped *me* out. And it was, hopefully, telling you that I'd like more 'n just to 'help' you, now, here. An' it's about taking a risk, or Carpe Diem since we're in a university town."

Xander let his hand drop and stared at the vampire for a moment, seemingly trying to assess any ulterior motive, finding only openness and a rather shy, genuine smile directed at him. All he could think of to say was a quiet, "Oh... well yeah, OK... Umm... what do you?..."

Not wanting to give the man a chance to start back into a brood of some description, he took up his beer gestured toward Xander and said, "C'mon, drink up mate, got a prof. to call and dinner spot to find. Rain's hangin' off so I figured we could walk."

The rest of the afternoon was spent organizing their dining arrangements, quietly checking emails and matters online and finally getting showered and dressed. They meandered into the city centre and down to the Oxford Retreat on the Thames, Xander once again surprised by how easily Spike seemed to navigate them, and the relatively small size of Oxford.

The venue was an old pub and restaurant, and though they were a little early, the two were directed to a table nearest a wide window overlooking the river, where two middle aged gentleman and a younger looking woman were seated. 

As they approached the three stood and one held out his hand, smiling broadly at Spike, "William! Wonderful to see you old chap. These are my colleagues Dr Rebecca Armstrong , Associate Professor, passionate Latin poetry lecturer, and Dr Stefano Angelista, professor and Trinity College, specialty is the Victorians."

Handshakes were exchanged all around with the requisite, "William Aurelius and this is my friend Alexander Harris."

Jonathon gestured toward the empty chairs at their table, "Well do sit down... do sit down. We've yet to order but what can I get you two to drink?"

Spike settled gracefully with Xander taking the seat to his right. He gave Spike a rather nervous smile and hoped desperately that no one would ask him what his 'area of academic expertise' was.  
....................................................

Part 17

Spike noted Xander's discomfort. He could hear the raised heartbeat and smelled the slight tinge of fear as Xander seated himself, at the same time admiring the man's ability to cover it with his outer actions, the handshake and patented crooked grin that always matched genuine friendliness shining from his good eye. 

Spike gave his full attention to his friend as they settled for the evening. Xander was handsome, thinner than Sunnydale, but still tall and broad shouldered with olive skin that used to be tanned. The brunette hair was longer, still thick and wavy, neatly hiding the strap to his ever present eye patch. Spike noted that he fitted the university student age image perfectly, particularly dressed in a thin cotton knit, burgundy sweater and jeans as he had. Realizing he had gazed for long enough, he squeezed Xander's knee under the table as a sign of silent support and turned his attention to the others in their company.

Two beers arrived and Jonathon ordered some starters to share while the group pondered their menus peppered by polite conversation. The latter consisting of Jonathon waxing lyrical regards William and his 'most colourful and insightful commentaries on Victorian England' and his 'highly engaging tutorial sessions' witnessed by the academic whilst he was visiting Stanford.

Spike gave a self deprecating comment at the end of Jonathon’s effusive introduction, and continued with a few thoughts on his perceived limitations of some of the historical resources generally referenced by students researching that era. Xander noted that his usually harsh ‘mockney’ accent slipped into the cultured tones of his Victorian upbringing as the blonde emphasized to his audience that he was hardly an expert, and merely tried to challenge some of the Stanford ‘crew’ on their concepts of the societal influences brought to bear on writers of the time, ending with the statement that, “After all, history’s written by the winners.”

Stephano was first to make comment as Spike fell silent, and the vampire seemed genuinely intrigued to learn that the man’s particular interest was in bringing light to some of the lesser known writers of the time, though could not suppress the slight growl when Oscar Wilde was mentioned. The Oxford professor did not notice and kept talking, but at Xander’s quizzical look and quirked eyebrow, the vampire said, only for his companion’s hearing, “Bloody trumped up Irish git. Tell ya later.” 

At some point, Jonathon happened to mention that William’s own university studies had been in the Classics, after which their female counterpart, Rebecca, began to speak of her own area of research and a number of Greek poets and writers that Xander had little or no idea of. The woman reminded Spike of Fred, and Xander of Willow, as her shy demeanor fell away and she spoke passionately of her recent trip to Greece and a new line of research that had emerged as a consequence. 

It seemed that Stefano and Jonathon both had interests in Greek poets and writers and their relevance to modern writing in their own academic pursuits. The ensuing dialogue was enthusiastic and passionate on the part of all present, but Xander. He felt quite out of his depth and therefore relieved when dinner was first ordered, then arrived. He paced his meal according to the others at the table, smiled and nodded when he felt it appropriate, and answered with what were brief, yet apparently apt, leading questions whenever the conversation turned to him. He thought he was doing quite well at hiding his self conscious state of anxiety, hardly noticing that he had zoned out a little too effectively, until his wine glass was filled for the third time and he was asked a direct question by the bottle wielding Jonathon.

“So is this your first time in Oxford, Alexander?”

Xander gave a nervous smile but managed to nod his thanks for the refill and smile, giving him time to quickly come up with an appropriate response, one that would hopefully not require much in the way of detail or explanation. 

“Yes, although I’ve been in the UK on and off for the last three years for… well when I wasn’t in Africa for work. I’ve been staying in Surrey for… for a while, until Sp…William came. It was Will’s idea to visit Oxford.”

“So I take it you’ll have your own plans for tomorrow? I had hoped to snag William for an hour or two if you don’t mind too much. You are most welcome to use the University facilities of course if you are at a loose end. There’s plenty to see and I hear from William that you are quite the keen swimmer. We have terrific sports facilities if you fancy a workout.”

Xander brightened at the prospect of some exercise, and also grateful that he had been spared going into any of his background. “Yes, actually, that would be great.”

Rebecca jumped on the idea also and before Xander knew it he had been organized into meeting her outside the Hinksey Swimming Pool at one the next day, with enthusiastic assurances that it was only a few streets from their B&B and was heated outdoors with plenty of room for lap swimmers.

Whether it was the prospect of familiar exercise, the buzz of the alcohol, or the delicious sticky date pudding he was presented with for dessert, Xander was decidedly more engaged in the conversation toward the end of the meal. Even opening up a little regarding his time in Africa, at least his visits to Algiers, though still guarded as to the exact nature of his activities. Spike was adept at deflecting the more difficult questions. So good, in fact, that by the end of the night the three professors had the distinct (and not wholly untrue) impression that Alexander had been working with the UN; concluded that he had been injured in combat; and correctly surmised that he and William had known each other for an extended period, though their renewed friendship (or perhaps more) and joint travel plans was far more recent.

Arrangements were made for William to meet with Stefano and Jonathon the following day at their Trinity College offices, and Jonathon graciously paid for their dinner before anyone else could protest. 

With farewells said, Stefano insisted on driving the two back to their lodgings at the end of the night. 

Spike guided a slightly tipsy companion up the stairs to their shared room. Once inside, he flicked on the light and television in that order, and pulled two packets of ‘the good stuff’ from the cooler by the bed. Xander sat heavily on the bed and began to strip off while Spike took to the bathroom to warm up his AB pos and consume it in private.

By the time he rejoined Xander, the man was dressed only in T-shirt and boxers and was sitting staring at some forgettable late night movie on the flat screen. He looked over as Spike re entered the bedroom. “I’m, I’m sorry if I talked too much tonight.”

The vampire looked hard at the brunette and recognized the insecurity of earlier in the evening had returned in full force. “’Course you didn’t, ya sod. ‘Twas me as should be doin’ the apologies.”

Xander looked visibly relieved, “No! No. Not at all. Spike, I… well I guess I… You were like… well, like Giles only ten times better, with all the… you know the reading and the history stuff… and… I guess I’ve just never really…” He wasn’t quite sure how to continue, so settled on, “Ghod Spike, you were… are amazing… all handsome and witty and considerate, and I just… anyway thanks -for letting me tag along I mean. And, you know, thanks for not telling them… you know…about how I didn’t go to college and am just a dumb-ass carpenter, turned failed whatever… and…well… all the other stuff…” He trailed off into silence, shoulders slumped, as Spike simply looked at him with an unreadable expression. 

Spike was by his side in an instant, took the hand closest and squeezed it almost painfully. “Now I think there was a lovely compliment in there somewhere, but I thought we sorted the rest earlier today. You keep talkin’ yourself down and I’ll just have to stop ya like we did earlier.” Xander’s thoughts instantly went to the kiss in the pub and Spike saw and smelled the reaction before he heard the whispered, “I wouldn’t mind.”

He ground out a seductive, “That right?” and proceeded to do just that. This time, however, Xander was a willing participant from the first touch of the cool lips, and Spike followed him down as the man fell back onto the covers deepening the kiss.

Strong human hands roamed and kneaded his shoulders and back, and Spike marveled at the warmth and feeling of utter rightness in the act as Xander also explored his mouth with a willing tongue.

Eventually the brunette had to break off for a much needed breath, and relaxed back, hands falling away as Spike was left to look down at the prone form with equal measures of surprise and fond affection. The chocolate eye staring back at him held his gaze, conveying deep friendship and the hope of something more. A long moment later, Spike leant down enough to give Xander a kiss to the tip of his nose then pushed back and up to standing. He held out his hand for the man, “C’mon pet, much as I’d like to play a bit more, reckon it’s time you were abed.”

The taller man was only inches away and swayed even closer as Spike pulled the covers down with his free hand. He gently pushed Xander back onto the clean sheets and silently tugged the duvet up and over the long legs, tucking it tenderly around the man’s broad chest. As the man settled into the softness, Spike gentled Xander’s eye patch off and smoothed his ruffled locks, and despite their recent ardor, this simple act seemed far more intimate to Xander. “Sleep tight, luv” from Spike completed the perfect end of the evening for the ex Scoobie and he was well on his way to slumber by the time Spike had turned off the television and lights.

Spike silently pulled out of his clothes and slid in beside Xander just out of touching range and listened intently until he heard a happy sigh and the man’s breathing slow in sleep.

Spike watched the man next to him for a while. Xander, this Xander, was a complex individual, one with a past that he knew only parts of, but that he found himself wanting to understand. Rather than pondering the gaps in his knowledge of the brunette next to him, he began to review what he did know of Xander, and in that context, what he knew of himself.

He tucked his left arm under his head and turned to stare at the ceiling. The things they had in common were easy. 

The boy was loyal to a fault, putting others’ needs and safety, and happiness for that matter, in front of his own. He was courageous even when the odds were stacked against him. He wore his heart on his sleeve and been deeply hurt as a consequence, not once, but many times and by those he loved most. He was scarred physically and psychologically, by events and circumstances beyond his control, and often because he judged others based on his own set of values. He was judged as lacking and seriously underestimated by friend and foe alike. He loved quickly and completely. He had lost and grieved for some of those dearest to him. He held untapped potential that even he was reluctant to acknowledge. He obviously craved contact – physical and emotional. He had acknowledged his attraction to the same sex, even so far as to openly explain it to Spike. He was easy on the eye – tall, brunette, athletic though slimmer than Spike remembered from Sunnydale. He was thoughtful and kind, and proving good company… And?

Spike paused at the final ‘and’ to switch his thinking to their differences. The first was easy – human. He was human and that almost summed the differences up there and then. But there was more. He had never had the privilege of a fine education, or a doting mother, or a protected upbringing and consequently had never… Spike left those thoughts and changed tack. He did not have the history of William the Bloody, had not lived through the tortures of Angelus or the various other torturers whom Spike had survived, and thank any god one chose to pray to that that was so. 

Spike lay on his back for a while longer, contemplating his own more recent past and then turned to the immediate future. What did he want with or from Xander, and what did Xander want of him? They had kissed, lovely, intense and surprising as it may have been to either of them, it was the promise of what might be that had Spike stumped. 

He silently removed himself from their shared bed, pulled on his jeans and duster, and quietly let himself out of their room. He needed a cigarette. 

His nicotine craving was satisfied easily whilst pacing up and down on the small porch in front of the B&B. What his mind kept demanding was some sort of plan, at least an immediate one, if he and Xander were going to be… what?... more than just ‘friends’? Lovers? Partners? All of the three?

There, he had admitted it to himself. He wanted Xander. He wanted all that Xander was. All the flaws, insecurities and foibles, and he wanted to share all of himself too. He craved the opportunity to treat the boy as he deserved, better than he had ever been before, provide for him body and soul, build something between them that was mutual and beneficial and… all he just knew they both needed. 

Flicking the spent cigarette into the street, he let himself back inside and took the stairs still deep in thought. His reasons were selfish and selfless, all encompassing. And it terrified him, just as he suspected it would terrify Xander.

Was it worth the risk of them trying? Was it too early to really tell if Xander…? 

He heated up another bag of blood in the basin of the bathroom and consumed it whilst staring at the man in the bed. The conclusion was obvious. He was love’s bitch, always had been. He would put his heart on the line one more time and no matter how quickly or slowly things progressed he would hope, at least for now, that he was found good enough to love back.

That settled, he finally crawled back into bed, snuggled down on his own side and was quietly thrilled as he felt the warm large form move instinctively in sleep, spooning him from behind.

………………………………..

Part 18

He knew it was a dream and it was getting ridiculous, if that could be said of dreams. 

Muddled in with images of long hallways and sets of stairs leading to old fashioned lecture rooms and faces of people he knew from his distant past, were others of Angel, walking in the distance out of earshot, and a feeling of dread as he tried to find something, someone. Spike had the distinct sensation that he was wrapped in something warm, but nude at the same time, the beings around him had noted his unclothed state if the looks of disapproval were anything to go by. 

All at once, he was climbing a down a long flight of stairs. He was needed at a ceremony of some sort and had the distinct feeling that he was running late, that he had to be there *now*. The hallways went forever, so he kept turning corners and going through doors, only to find himself back where he started.

The scene changed suddenly to one of a trail on a snow bound peak. He had no shoes on which now seemed important for some unknown reason, but he knew he needed to continue, he was going to be too late. 

His footing slipped and instantly he was falling into some sort of abyss. He seemed to fall forever, watching images flashing past until he managed to grab onto something, a branch. He held on tight and strangely when the scenery stilled, he was sitting on the marble floor of a hotel lobby. A faceless form approached him and handed him a key and indicated the stairs to his left. Opening the door at the top he was presented with the inside of the Great Hall at Trinity College with dinner in progress. 

The platform in front of the long table was occupied by the Dons of the College, each academic gowned figure a person of Spike had failed and lost, Buffy, Angel, Fred, Charles and Wesley, his mother, and many others on either side of them. But his focus was on the beaten figure standing in front of the main group. At the edge of the podium was Xander, bound, covered in blood, with his head hanging down. The nude, badly beaten body of a girl was at his feet. As Spike approached, apparently by thought alone, as he didn’t feel his legs move, Xander lifted his chin and stared with horror into the distance. His eye socket was raw and bleeding, the other cheek streaked with tears. He started calling to Spike, “Please… Please! I tried and now… Look what I’ve done…” 

Spike couldn’t seem to get any closer, he tried but nothing was working, he knew he was failing, but couldn’t let whatever was coming happen! A menacing figure passed by his shoulder toward the horrid scene of his friend, obviously intent on doing the boy harm. He thought he recognized the rear of the apparition. Pavane. It couldn’t be! And finally he could move again. 

Rushing forward he tried to grab Xander, but the wraithlike Pavane wrapped its arms around his waist and began hauling him backwards, and where they were joined his skin began to flame. 

Xander’s bonds fell away and he fell forward towards Spike, tripping over the body in front of him. They both began yelling at the same time. Spike trying to convince Xander to get up and run to safety, and Xander insisting he could help Spike. In his desperation Spike kicked out only to find that his feet also on fire and were caught up in something. Despite the flames spreading, he struggled desperately to get away from his captor, while the maimed Xander crawled toward him. 

Finally Xander’s hand latched on to his wrist, pulling him free of Pavane, and all the flames extinguished instantly. He felt himself falling head first, grasping Xander tightly as he was pulled into an embrace. But then they kept falling, tumbling down into blackness, nothingness, he was at once horrified and relieved that he was now in the bloodied arms of the man he had been so desperate to rescue… And as he did so, his dream world fell away with an abrupt thud. 

……………………………………..

Two male bodies and most of the bedding had landed in a tangled heap on the floor beside their shared bed. 

Xander had landed on top of the vampire and though momentarily stunned, rolled to his side and began shaking Spike’s shoulder, “Spike, wake up! Come on Spike… Wake up! It’s OK buddy… We’re here in our room. It’s OK…”

The vampire was crying and begging as he struggled to consciousness, alternately grasping for Xander and pushing him away. “Xan!… Save you… ::sob::… No!... Burning! Don’t… Not hell…Not… you!… ::sob::…your eye! Can’t leave… Gahhh! Xan!”

With the final call to Xander, the images and panic, and his game face finally retreated, and though Spike continued to take unnecessary gulps of air, he slowly blinked open tear filled, terrified blue eyes. 

Xander watched him carefully for a moment, then hauled the smaller blonde half over his chest and held him, letting his free hand slowly stroke up and down the smooth pale back. “Hey, shhh. It was a nightmare… you’re safe, we’re safe…” 

They lay on the floor until Xander felt the vampire cease breathing altogether, then waited a while longer. Finally, however, his bladder made moving imperative. “Hey buddy, we need to get up, OK? Just up onto the bed while I go to the little boys’ room OK? Come on, here we go.” With that he reached down to the tangle of sheets, unwound a couple of twists and tugged their legs free. He then sat up, Spike pushing up with him.

Xander extracted himself completely and made for the bathroom while Spike pulled himself up to sit on the bed, legs hanging over the side with the corner of the duvet covering his nudity. 

Xander flushed the toilet, washed his hands and splashed his face, then wet a face towel with warm water and returned to the bedroom. He sat on the bed beside a defeated looking Spike and offered the vampire the wet flannel, “Always helps me after a bad night. Don’t know why really, just does.”

Spike still didn’t look at the brunette, but took the towel with an almost whispered “Taa”, and proceeded to wipe his face of all traces of bloodied tears. When he had finished, Xander took the towel from him and dropped it on the floor then took the hand closest to him and squeezed, “You wanna talk about it?”

Spike gave an ironic snort and began to play with their fingers where they were joined. “Don’t even know where to start mate. ‘s the stupid thing ‘bout dreams, innit. You know it’s all bollocks and pretend-like but that whole bloody thing’s real when you’re in it. All half truths ‘n memories mixed in with regrets ‘n hopes ‘n whatever else. Like the bloody First on acid with some special guests for good measure.”

Xander turned Spike’s hand over where their fingers were still interlinked and started to make small circles with his thumb on the slim lines, keeping his focus down, knowing that any closer scrutiny would be unwelcome. He knew from bitter experience how the vulnerability endured after such nightmares, how discussing or being forced to dissect it with another immediately could simply augment the experience.

Eventually Spike leaned into Xander’s warmth, the brunette belatedly realizing that Spike was becoming increasingly cold as they sat silently in the darkened room virtually naked for many minutes. He leaned down, retrieving the bulk of the duvet from the floor, without dislodging Spike’s position against his shoulder, and wrapped it around them both. Spike’s only acknowledgement of the act was to ease further toward Xander’s heat and rest his head on the strong shoulder.

More minutes passed but were finally interrupted by Xander’s stomach rumbling. Spike sat up pulling away slightly, ‘tsked’ at the noise and finally smiled, saying without any heat to his statement, “Bloody hell you and your bodily functions, pet.”

Xander grinned back and the mood of the last half hour or so dissipated, “Yeah well, eat, drink, excrete and repeat, that’s us humans for you. Next you’ll be telling me you’re not just a little bit peckish, I just hope you woke us up early enough for the breakfast we paid for. I’m sure Sally has crumpets and tea all set up for us downstairs. Come on, let’s get this day started. ”

It was the last half hour of the breakfast service but Sally indeed made them most welcome, and did a little better, serving wonderful eggs and bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice, as well as the customary toast with wide selection of preserves. After the requisite refill of their cups of tea, Xander declared the meal wonderful and they both congratulated the chef. The smiling red head shooed them off to their room with instructions that she would be around most of the day should they need anything, but otherwise they were to have a “jolly old time”.

It was a perfect summer’s day in Oxford, clear, sunny and ideal for walking to the city centre and university. Nothing was said regards nightmares or other troubling matters either at breakfast nor as they stepped out for the day. Xander was wearing a tight white T-shirt, faded blue jeans and runners, Spike almost identical but for the docs on his feet, and the open, long sleeved burgundy shirt pulled on at the last minute. Both carried daypacks, Xander’s containing his swimming gear, whilst Spike had his lightweight laptop, small notebook and a ‘liquid snack’.

Xander kept stealing shy glances at Spike’s profile as they walked. The vampire’s ever-present dark sunglasses obscured his eyes, but even from the side Xander could tell the contents of the dream were still bothering the blonde. 

“Do you want to talk about… you know… this morning… the dream, I mean?”

“No.”

“OK, but you can if you want… you know down the track.”

Spike kicked at an imaginary stone. “Yeah, I know… Taa.” 

They walked a little further passing by the turn off to the swimming pool Xander was due to visit later in the day. “So what’s with the long shirts and the glasses, I mean, not that it’s not a good look, but I just thought sunshine not an issue and all that.”

“Bright sun hurts my eyes, ‘n don’t fancy a tan.”

Xander abruptly had a vivid image of a pink skinned, sunburned Spike lying nude on *their* bed while he rubbed copious quantities of after sun lotion up and down. He blushed profusely and tried to focus on their surroundings but his body betrayed him. He noted Spike’s smirk as the vampire senses clued in to his thinking. “’Course if I *was* to be all hot ‘n bothered, I have an idea you’d take care of it.”

Xander groaned but couldn’t help returning the suggestive grin he received as they kept walking. 

The city centre was busy, particularly the high street which seemed full of backpackers and tourists where normally one would expect predominantly students, but neither man minded as Spike guided them through the throng toward the University and Trinity College.

Xander was reminded of Spike’s extreme age and history as they turned up a narrow alley way into the university proper. While Xander felt like his head was on a swivel admiring the architecture of the buildings and wondering at their age and just who may have wandered the very same path, Spike simply strode on, casually commenting on this or that memory from his time as a student.

They entered Trinity by the side gate and quickly found their way to Jonathon’s office where they were duly welcomed. Spike had already ascertained that Xander would much prefer to spend the next couple of hours exploring the university campus, even contemplating an official guided tour, but there was no need. It seemed that the good professor had ‘worded up’ one of his doctoral students, Richard (Dickie), who was quite happy to show Xander around the university and rendezvous with Rebecca at 1pm for their planned trip to the pool.

Richard stood at least a head taller than Spike, blonde and broad shouldered, giving Xander the odd impression that he was going to spend the day with a direct descendent of a Viking, not at all what he expected of a doctoral student (whatever they were supposed to be like). He gave the man a shy smile as they greeted each other, the look noted by Spike and eliciting a low rumbling growl.

Before the two left, Spike politely excused himself for a ‘quick word’ with Xander, pulling them both outside the professor’s door for a near whispered exchange.

Xander submitted to being led out by the arm, but when they were out of earshot, pulled away looking somewhat annoyed “OK…What’s with the caveman act Spike?” 

Spike stood for a moment before replying, “Nothin’, but you going to be OK with him for a few hours?”

“What? Of course, I mean... What? Should I be worried or something? Is that Dickie guy a demon or something?”

“No, nothin’ like that… Just…” Spike backpedalled, not quite able to identify what he was really feeling. He tried again, “It’s just… You’ll be OK… with him, I mean? And at the pool?”

Xander was a little taken aback, and was about to make an angry comment, but thought better of it as he recognized a mixture of worry and something akin to a possessive leer warring in the vampire’s expression. So instead the brunette took a chance and taking Spike’s shoulder, maneuvered him until they were chest to chest. He then looked him directly in the eye before kissing the rather surprised blonde hard.

Pulling back, he simply stated, “There, that answer whatever’s got you all wound up? I’ll be fine! …Look, I’ll see you back at home this afternoon like we said at breakfast, if that’s still OK, ye olde vampire of mine.” Xander smiled through the last statement and released the blonde. Spike took a moment to process what had just occurred and, looking a little abashed, mumbled, “Yeah… course…” He turned to head back into the room, Xander only just hearing the “’m not that old you prat.”

Richard and Xander departed shortly after leaving Spike to his own devices with the professor and three others. 

……………………………….

Part 19

Spike watched Xander leave, listening to the polite but friendly exchange between the two men until they were out of even Spike’s extraordinary hearing range. Stamping down his sense of worry and mild jealousy over the boy, he turned his full attention to the room and realized that, though he may have appeared polite, he had been paying very little heed to the introductions to the various guests present. His distraction had apparently gone unnoticed and he mentally shook himself as Jonathon’s final guest stood up and turned to greet him.

“… And this is Emeritus Professor Sir Donald Urquhart, who was the chief librarian of Old Library here at Trinity for as many years as anyone here can remember, amongst other things.”

The silver haired, elderly gent smiled easily as he offered ‘William’ his hand in greeting, and Spike’s eyes went wide with sudden recognition, even more so as he shook the man’s hand.

“William old chap, wonderful to meet you.” The thick Scottish accent was unmistakable, and the wink with implied ‘again’ that went with the handshake was for Spike only, and promised a private conversation later.

Introductions made, all present settled for what was to prove a morning of lively debate and highly engaging conversation covering all manner of current and past research, the dialogue only interrupted by a short break for tea and finally adjourning around two for a late lunch.

As the group made to depart, Sir Donald pronounced the meeting an “absolute delight” and insisted that all present attend a “rare opportunity for a free feed” at his home that evening, friends and family welcome. The invitation was unanimously accepted, with only a couple of good-natured (and obviously expected) jibes regarding haggis and compulsory wearing of kilts for the occasion. 

In the end it was only Jonathon and Spike who walked to the nearest pub for lunch, and only after Spike was ‘cajoled’ into a private tour of the Old Library by the emeritus professor, who insisted they meet after he his customary “a wee nap”.

Jonathon was in a fine mood and over a simple Ploughman’s lunch in the beer garden of the pub, regaling his companion with stories of Sir Gordon and his own memories of the man’s apparently ‘terrifying’ guardianship of the library when Jonathon was an undergraduate, and his integral part in the advancement of the History Faculty and Jonathon’s own research career.

Nursing their second round of drinks after lunch, both men sat back in comfortable silence to simply appreciate the sunny day in pleasant surroundings. “So, William, is this trip to England simply a sabbatical, or are you looking to move back here? I, for one, would be happy to put a word in for you to the Academic Board if you wish to offer your services in the coming semester, and I’m sure Sir Gordon would second the nomination, I’ve not seen him quite so ‘taken’ by a newcomer in years. Don’t get me wrong, he is a great friend, but does tend to be a bit ornery in discussions such as this morning, usually takes more delight in shooting down arguments with a well informed pointed comments, than engaging others as he did earlier. His opinion holds a lot of sway with the ‘old guard’, so I’m confident you would be made welcome should you…”

Spike was a little taken aback by the offer and hid his surprise by taking a timely long draft of his beer before answering. Had it been some century and a half previous he would have jumped at the chance. It had always been a secret dream of his to join the intellectual elite, to spend his time researching and writing, cloistered safely and happily in the bosom of academia, able to pursue his passion for poetry and literature. But now? His status as undead was a fairly big impediment, and the fledgling relationship with Xander (and care of the man) his primary concern. But what were his plans beyond the immediate future? 

He focused back on Jonathon and replied carefully, “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but my return to the ‘old country’ is strictly for personal reasons. I fear family matters must take precedence at this point, though I’ll certainly bear what you’ve said in mind.” When Jonathon’s face fell a little, he quickly added, “Hope that don’t mean I can’t occasionally contribute to the cause and annoy you with my presence down the track.” 

He was rewarded with a broad smile, “No, no, of course not! You need but say the word and be assured, I *will* take you up on the offer of an occasional lecture – paid of course – just let me know your availability and consider me in your debt. It will be a rare treat to have one such as yourself addressing my students.”

“I think you’re overdoing it a bit, aren’t you?”

“Not at all. Young, worldly and articulate, you’d have them eating out of your hands, just the sort of thing we need to encourage students away from the Law and Commerce departments.”

Lunch was deemed finished on that high note, and the two men returned to Trinity with Jonathon bidding William farewell at the doors of the Old Library with the promise to pick he and Alex up ‘around seven’ at the B&B for the short trip to the Urquhart’s for dinner.

 

Xander had left with Richard still wondering at Spike’s proprietary growl, but happy that he had handled the situation (not to mention the rather nice kiss) with a, until recently forgotten, measure of assuredness and maturity. He smiled at Richard and engaged in easy conversation as they wandered around first Trinity College then beyond into other sections of the University proper.

Richard was good company, quickly identifying himself as one of the University Rugby First XV, a ‘reformed’ architecture student who fell in love with the interiors of the buildings he studied and their historical origins, eventually drifting over to doctoral studies in the History department. Xander was amazed how easily their conversation flowed as they wandered Richard including in the commentary tidbits of information regards various film and television productions utilizing the campus; funny side stories including the Trinity vs Balliol College rivalry; and the admission that he was an ‘elite member’ of their Nude Calendar for Breast Cancer crew from the previous year. 

When asked about his own interests, Xander managed to give sketchy details only regards his preference for ‘hands on’ experiences beginning in construction and his recent return to the UK after work as ‘a field operative in Africa for an international organization based in Britain’. Despite emphasizing the less than glamorous nature of his Sub Saharan experiences and travels, Richard seemed genuinely impressed, though did not pursue the topic beyond a few questions as he sensed some reticence to share on Xander’s part. “What goes on tour stays on tour” seemed to cover much of the missing information for the intrepid tour guide as the focus turned back to sport and Richard’s travel and career plans for the immediate future. 

By one o’clock the pair had completed an enjoyable circumnavigation of the university campus and Xander was delivered to Rebecca’s office door with a little more confidence than the beginning of the day, having managed to last the tour without once resorting to his old ‘goofy Xander’ act when feeling anxious.

After thanks and quick farewells were exchanged with Richard, along with assurances that they would meet again sometime, Xander was ushered downstairs again and followed the rather flustered figure of Rebecca to her car. As they waited to safely pull out onto the road, Xander noted the attractive brunette’s urgent tapping on the steering wheel, so ventured, “You know, it’s really nice of you to take me swimming and all, but if this is a bad time, I’m happy to go it alone.”

The pretty brunette abruptly stopped her nervous fingers and turned to face Xander, “Oh, I’m so sorry! But that would be terrific, it’s just that I’m speaking at a conference in Berlin on Monday next week and the organizers want my powerpoint and video materials by the end of today. I mean I’m almost ready but… Look would you mind awfully if I just drop you off? I know it’s terrible to abandon you like that, especially after I had promised…”

“No problem. The pool is right by where we are staying - five minutes walk max.” Xander tried for his most disarming smile, which seemed to have the desired affect, as Rebecca visibly relaxed and gave a relieved sigh, “Oh thank Ghod! I mean I always try hard to keep my word and I know it’s only an hour or two but…”

Xander was so reminded of a younger Willow that he could not help but grin as the drove out and the young woman continued to chat as they wove in an out of traffic, the young woman chatting cheerfully as quickly as she drove. She insisted on paying for his entry to the facility and waved brightly to him as he disappeared through the gate.

The open pool obviously catered for families and on such a clear summer’s day, was busy with numerous children and parents having a fine time in the leisure section. Xander divested himself of all but his swimming costume and goggles applied, dove into the cool depths of the lap lanes to swim with practiced ease. 

An hour or so later found him relaxing on his towel in the bright sunshine, content to bask in the warm sun for a lazy afternoon, only moving for food and the inevitable toilet break. As shadows began to extend across the area, he packed up and walked home via the off-license picking up some much needed sustenance and a six-pack of beer. A leisurely shower later, he settled in front of the television with food and drink to wait for Spike to arrive home. It had been a very enjoyable day and as his thoughts turned to a certain blonde vampire, he reflected on the last few days with Spike, the good memories they held, and the hope for possible future shared experiences.

 

Sir Gordan was leaning against one of the tall oak bookshelves near the entrance, apparently engrossed in conversation with someone behind the stack but turned as he heard Spike approach. With a broad arm gesture and warm smile, he directed the vampire toward a side door, “William, my boy, welcome back. I’m sure things have changed somewhat since your time here, but let me assure you, I still keep a close eye on the collection and can certainly supply you with anything you need for your research. Now just follow me.” The odd announcement was obviously meant for the academic to whom he had been speaking moments before, so Spike merely nodded and followed the direction.

The small side room was obviously used as a temporary office or ‘breakout room’ for small gatherings and though sparsely furnished, was still brightly lit with two old, yet attractive prints depicting Trinity College and its original Durham heritage hanging on the wall.

The emeritus professor settled himself opposite Spike, leaning elbows on the broad dark wood of the circular table, hands clasped and looking expectant. “Well now, you simply must tell this old fellow exactly how you came to be here in Oxford after all these years.”

Spike pursed his lips then allowed a slight shift to his vampiric visage. When there was no indication of surprise on the old man’s face, Spike grinned and shifted back, “Only if you do the same Sir Gordon. Seems we both have a tale to tell.”

“As it should be, of course. But guests first.”

The remainder of the afternoon was enlightening for both parties, and a solid friendship that had stood the test of more than a century’s absence and change from human status (on Spike’s part) was firmly reestablished. 

Sir Donald was a well-known figure on the Trinity Campus even before William appeared on the scene, though it had not occurred to the young gent at the time that his age and longevity of his tenure was anything particularly unusual. What had certainly been apparent to the young scholar, was that he was afforded unusual liberties in the library, and given a great deal of helpful advice by the, even then, somewhat feared and highly respected Professor Urquhart. The young William was often challenged by the professor, had his reading widened and poetry aspirations quietly encouraged, though the two were strictly on a favored student and revered teacher basis. William had, at the time, been blissfully unaware of the professor’s demonic origins, and simply enjoyed the encouragement for what it was, and at a time in his life when a guiding hand and assurance was desperately wanted.

Spike found himself feeling very much akin to the young student he once was as he told the professor of his rather mundane existence and mother’s illness following university, and the date of his turning, though not the particular circumstances. He then brushed over his time with Angelus and company, though felt the professor knew more than he was letting on as he merely nodded at the mention of the Scourge of Europe. 

Spike did describe Drusilla, her madness, vulnerability and beauty in loving terms, but found himself strangely detached, realizing as he spoke that she really was a chapter that was permanently closed for him. Angelus being cursed and events following including two wars and post war ‘good times’ with his paramour were mentioned without detail. When it came to Sunnydale, his capture by the Initiative and miserable and dangerous existence leading up to his seeking out his soul met with an audible growl from his elderly audience. But when the First and his consequent voluntary sacrifice to stop the apocalypse, Sir Gordon’s eyes flashed crimson and gold, he stood abruptly and turned away staring out through the small ornate window at the courtyard beyond. Without returning to his chair, he waved his hand and commented for the first time, “I thought as much, go on.”

His return as a ghost, and exploits at Wolfram and Hart that followed, led to the inevitable description of the final battle with the evil law firm hoards, the losses incurred and Angel’s death. Spike was finding it increasingly difficult to keep the emotion from his voice and paused after all but whispering, “Angel’s son, Connor felt his passing and knew what was intended. He was the one who found and rescued me. He’d just lost his real Da, and he still stayed to help me. Right bloody champion, he is… always will be.”

At this last admission, Spike sat with his head bowed staring at his hands and fiddled with the ruby encrusted, Aurelian signet ring he had worn on and since that day, unsure of what more to add.

Sir Gordon retook his seat and reached over to pat Spike’s hand tenderly, “Brothers in battle and brothers by blood. I am sorry for your losses William, but also happy for you that you still have family through Connor, and now your soon-to-be Consort for comfort.”

So caught up in his own thoughts, Spike very nearly missed the last few words. As soon as he processed the statement he pushed back from the table in shock, almost upending his chair in the process. Recovering somewhat, he stared hard at the older man but seeing only a bemused knowing smile, decided it was time for the good professor to tell a few of his own home truths. “Seems not much goes on you don’t know about. But I reckon it’s your turn for show an’ tell. Maybe starting with the not quite human, and incredibly old part.”

“Happy to oblige you, young William.”

Spike rather sheepishly slid his chair back to its rightful position at the table and gave the professor a small smile as the older man took a deep breath and began.


	2. Chapter 20

Part 20

“My direct lineage is that of the Taexali tribe born of a fae mother, and father was a Drengr demon and a geasadair(1), a draoidh(2), living as one of the Venicones tribe, both tribes were north of the Antonine wall. Though I doubt you have heard of either clan as it was the time of the late Roman occupation. 

“My own longevity and ‘gifts’ are due to fae and demon ancestry, and their various magicks. And before you ask, I do age physically, simply not according to the time scale that is this realm. Upon my adulthood and as is customary for the fae, a ceremony was performed to enhance my abilities and protect the old knowledge. It also meant that I aged physically, but very slowly, the equivalent of twenty or so human years over a century of theirs. I do feel it now and again, but I ‘keep active’ as they say.” The professor gave a broad smile and waved a hand indicating the library around him. “The presence of youngsters and a little dabbling here and there keeps the mind active and the spirit willing.

“I was pleased to see you have returned to your roots, though am unsurprised. I suspected you would be drawn here eventually, after all that has happened in recent times, it was all but a given. You always were destined for great things, such fine life energy, such a strong, resilient, old soul. And after all you have endured, and although there is still more to come, you now walk in the sun, have a brother of sorts, and most recently, found your ‘other’ - your kindred spirit, worthy and willing to share your journey, a matching soul. All are strengthening blessings I think.” Sir Gordon gave him an all knowing, broad smile and relaxed back, looking somehow satisfied by his last statement.

Spike was rather taken aback by the old man’s revelations, most of it he knew or at least suspected, perhaps not the details but certainly his enduring presence at the university alone had indicated some supernatural intervention. But his alluding to Connor and then Xander was a surprise. He leaned forward and met the professor’s dancing gaze before asking the obvious, “Why Xander? What ‘matching soul’? And what do you mean ‘more to come’?”

At the rather exasperated look on William’s face, the professor reached out and patted the cool pale hand resting on the desk. “All in good time, as it is your journey to take, not mine to tell. But that you *are* needed and necessary, and will not be alone. I can tell you this much, it has always been ruidic(3) doctrine that the souls of men are immortal, so when the body dies and after the lapse of an appointed number of years, they came to life again by the soul entering another body, therefore the ancient sense, collective memory if you will, of lives past lie buried below the surface, shaping and shaped by the life being lived. And for the lucky few, this ancient soul is more in control, closer to the surface and therefore the feelings, knowledge and abilities are not forgotten, and very occasionally, accessible when needed most. You and your friend are so blessed. And not just that, you are bound together in the past and the present.”

“You are saying that Xander and I… But that can’t be right… I know we were… and then… but we’ve only just… I mean we haven’t… What *do* you mean?”

“He is an old soul, as are you. And it is your time to come together again at last. He can be the light to your dark, and you to his. I have said too much I fear, so I reiterate, it is your journey to take.” The professor pulled back and the intensity the moment abruptly evaporated as he chuckled jovially and said, “Now, it really is time I call it a day. I assume you and your friend are coming with Jonathon to dinner tonight. My current wife, Jemima, is an excellent cook and the company is set to be grand fun.” 

With that, he stood and bustled Spike out the door of the library with a final, “Oh, and I have a little something for you at the house – a trifle I had tucked away for you in case you ever came to visit. See you tonight.”

Spike noted the lengthening shadows of the afternoon and guessed Xander would be well and truly back at the B&B waiting for him so set off at a brisk ‘human’ pace, paying little heed to the scenery en route as he mulled over the professor’s words. 

Sir Gordon knew more than what he had divulged, of that Spike was certain, indeed the ageing fae (or whatever he really was) had said as much. But what did that mean for Xander? For him? For them? 

He tried to look at it from all angles, to re-examine sections of his past featuring the boy in particular, and wondering at the implications of the ‘old soul’ and ‘dark/light’ business. Failing to draw any satisfactory conclusions by the time he turned into their street, he gave up and focused on matters at hand – in particular, getting to the room and having at least two bags of the red stuff, he was starving.

\-------------------------

Xander was seated on the bed fully clothed, afternoon sun streaming into their shared abode, with his laptop propped on his lap and an open beer on the bedside table, by the time Spike returned from his day out. 

Still somewhat caught up in his rather revelatory conversation with the good professor, and what it might mean for them both, he managed a distracted hello before helping himself to a beer from their tiny fridge.

Xander put the computer to one side and looked hard at his companion who was now staring out the window picking distractedly at the label on the bottle of beer.

“So… Good day at school?” 

Spike seemed to jolt from his musings at the comment, “Wha..? Oh, yeah. Talked a bit, had lunch with Jon – nice bloke. Then spent the rest with ol’ Prof. Urquhart. Wily ol’ bugger, knew me from my first time here.”

Xander processed the statement then shoved his laptop aside and swung off the bed to standing, with a rather stunned, “Wait… What first time? You didn’t kill his family or something? Geez Spike?! Are you OK? I mean how? Did he try to… ” 

“What?!” Spike was both confused and incensed by the comment, “Course I didn’t bloody kill ‘is family! I was a namby pamby twenty somethin’, still wet behind the ears when I got here. What would I be doin’ hurtin’ anyone’s family fer Ghod’s sake?”

Xander was still befuddled, “But I thought you meant sometime before you came to the states, you know… before you and Drusilla came to SunnyD and all that… ?”

Spike’s eyes narrowed for a moment, and said very slowly, “Before. I. was. turned. You git! Bugger was one of the dons when I was here as a student.”

Xander’s good eye went wide with shocked surprise as the implications of the statement set in. He sat heavily in stunned silence, finally managing, “Sh#@, but that’s impossible!”

Spike grabbed his beer from its resting place and made his way over to sit on the end of the bed, the same side as Xander, one ignored laptop separating them. “Yeah well, wouldn’t ‘ave known at the time, but the bloke’s mum was fae folk or some such. No idea how old he is really but was a wily ol’ bugger then, an’ still is. Knows far more than he shared, that’s for certain. Apparently he has the gift of the sight, ‘n who knows what else. Said some bits about the two of us. Nothin’ dire mind, like tryin’ to interpret a bloody eight ball, to be truthful… Anyway, he’s invited us for dinner at his place tonight. Jonathon is pickin’ us up around seven, ‘n before you go gettin’ your nickers in a twist, it’s low key, an’ ‘twas we not just me he invited.”

Xander was still caught rather like a deer in headlights, staring wide eyed at Spike, “I… um… Wow… and yeah, I guess, whatever.” Finally breaking eye contact, he picked up his computer in silence as Spike polished off his beer. The blonde then announced he would shower and eat some ‘red stuff’, after which Xander could “tell yours truly all ‘bout your day in the hallowed halls an’ paddle to follow.”

Given Spike’s flash of emotional concern, or perhaps even jealousy (?), as Xander and Richard had departed for their ‘tour de force’ of the university that morning, Xander decided to give the cliff notes version, omitting any mention of the nude photos of the handsome rugby player, and the fact that he had spent the afternoon alone. 

Spike was stark naked, toweling his hair dry and obviously just fed, as he exited their small en-suite in a billow of steam. Xander quickly tamped down on any erotic thoughts and focused on shutting off his computer in an attempt to distract himself from the handsome visage of his companion. By the time he looked up again, Spike had a pair of designer jeans slung low on slim hips and was searching through their belongings for an appropriate casual shirt for the evening. 

The inevitable question was rather a distracted one as Spike slid on the rich blue silk shirt and proceeded to wrestle with its small buttons, “So, you and Richard get on OK then pet?”

“Umm, yeah he was great. We sort of did an unofficial tour, part historical, part film sets type thing. He was great at avoiding the official tourist parties, and knew stuff I’m sure you only get when you are an actual student here.”

Spike moved to the fridge and pulled out a beer for each of them and sat on the bed beside the brunette. “’S that right. Well come on… bit more detail for the bloke who was stuck inside for most of the day.”

Xander did deliver a more comprehensive description of his day than he had perhaps intended, but did manage to omit any mention of rugby. It was only when he said he had ended up at the swimming pool alone that Spike began to growl, stood and began to pace. Xander felt indignant and guilty all at once, tried defending (the ‘stupid bint’) Rebecca and stressed his own need to have ‘time out’, and when that seemed to have no effect, expressed his frustration at being treated as a burden, an invalid, idiot and useless sidekick. 

Angry, worried, and upset, the two ended up standing toe to toe glaring, Spike with his hands on his hips, Xander with arms protectively across his own chest. “Spike! I’m here and I’m fine. You are my friend, not my keeper! I’m not a naughty child! Not feeling the love here, or a whole lot of trust.” Exasperated, he broke eye contact, huffed in frustration and turned away. He didn’t blame Spike for the whole debacle that was his life, far from it, it just seemed that every time he seemed to see a glimmer of hope that things were getting better, he seemed to screw it up somehow, and in the process, hurt or worry others.

Spike remained silent and watched with a sinking feeling as Xander turned away, he hadn’t meant to be angry, hell he hadn’t meant to care so much, but he was and he did. They may only have been in each other’s company for a few days, but they had a history and they had held each other, and talked and laughed, even kissed. In the past he could have blamed his demon for the protective, possessive urgency of his feelings, but he knew it was more than just that. He knew he had fallen for the boy and not just because he had ‘volunteered his services’ as minder for a time. He had always been love’s bitch, always loved quickly and completely, and so often had hurt or been hurt in the process.

He gave up his angry stance and sat heavily on the bed. If this was to be the breaking point for their budding relationship then so be it. They would finish their time in Oxford, travel back to London and Harris would no doubt return to Giles, happy to be rid of the changed vampire and move on with his life. And Spike would… he just wasn’t sure.

Xander continued to stare at the wall, caught in his own maelstrom of thoughts and emotions, registering only belatedly that Spike had moved and was now seated in silence, looking dejectedly at the floor.

He moved and sat beside him, and when nothing said, quietly extracted a pale cool hand from where it was clasped in his own broad warm one and interlaced their fingers. “I’m sorry Spike. Not for having a good day, but… I’m just sorry OK? I was just…”

Spike didn’t look up, “’s alright Harris. You don’t want me around to mother hen you. ‘s fine. Just a stupid bloody vampire after all, no apologies needed. We can finish our time here and I’ll be on me way. Don’t need me gettin’ in your way ‘n messin’ things up…” He was about to withdraw his hand from their shared clench but found it held fast, squeezed tighter in fact.

“And that is so not what I was trying to… Look, you just came on a bit strong with the whole Mr Indignant thing, but… I guess I thought we had a good thing… you know… between us. Besides, I… well… I kissed you! And I don’t go around doing that to just anyone - alright?”

Spike relaxed a little and grumped a rather half-hearted, “Should bloody well hope not.”

“So, I don’t… and I’m not apologizing for losing it for a bit back there, and neither should you, OK? And I don’t want you gone, in fact I’d really be pissed at you if you left, out of my life, I mean, because… well because I really thought that we… s@%t Spike, I kind of thought we were kind of at the start of something… something good… more than just friends, but friends as well, if you know what I mean. Look I just want… I mean, I thought you might… but of course…” It was Xander’s turn to attempt to move away, but found himself held fast as Spike’s free hand reached up to touch his cheek, gently coaxing him around until his good eye could focus on the intense blue pair of Spike’s.

“No pullin’ away just yet, pet, let’s just sort this, as best we can… for now, at least.” Spike seemed to be waiting for a sign of approval, or something in Xander’s expression to give, and apparently found it as he leaned in to give, and take, a tender, chaste kiss to the lips. “Need you to be sure luv. Need you to know I won’t take what’s not freely given. Need you to feel strong ‘n free to choose. Need you to know I… well, I want you for all of you, for the long haul like… Need you to want me the same way… Ah shoot Xan… ‘m a vampire, sun’s rays notwithstanding, still a bloody vampire…”

Xander finally tugged his hand free and used both to cup the beautiful face so close to his, all but whispering, “I know what you are… and this is free will.” With that he initiated another kiss, this time a passionate one with tongues exploring, and the two easing gently back onto the bed until the position became awkward and Spike rolled on top of the human without breaking contact.

Spike’s leg slid into the warm valley created by Xander’s two as their forms melted together further and caresses continued. Finally it was Xander who rolled them to the side and broke for air but seemed content to remain touching. He stroked Spike’s cheek one more time evoking the softest, most tender smile he had ever seen from the blonde, and it was directed at him. 

“We’re a right pair, ain’t we luv. Coupla tossers that’s us… Yeah… that’s us alright…” He stroked Xander’s arm rhythmically in time with the thumb that gentled his cheek, reluctant to do or say anything more.

Ultimately it was Xander’s stomach that broke the mood, giving a loud rumble of complaint. Spike snorted a laugh along with ‘bloody hell Harris’ while Xander’s ‘oops’ and sheepish grin had them both sitting up.

Spike stood and held out his hand to help Xander up, “C’mon, let’s us get some kit on. Jon’ll be at the door in a half hour or so. Reckon you can make it ‘til dinner without chewin’ your own leg off with hunger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scots Gaelic translations:  
> 1\. Draoidh: druid  
> 2\. Gaesadair: wizard, sooth sayer  
> 3\. Ruidic: according to druid beliefs


	3. Chapter 21

Part 21

Jonathon picked them up shortly after seven and they headed to Sir Urqhart’s pretty cottage in the countryside just north of Oxford city proper. He chatted easily to the men as they drove, providing commentary that ranged from historical fact to local hearsay regarding landmarks and features as they drove.

Twenty minutes later Jonathon turned right from the main thoroughfare onto a pretty tree and hedge lined country road. Spike’s hand found Xander’s and gave it a friendly squeeze as their driver’s conversation moved on to their prospective fellow guests, reassuring William’s ‘young American’ friend that he would be in good company.

A stone wall preceded the small elegant entrance to Faedon’s Rest – the name Spike recognized as a quiet in-joke typical of the old professor. They drove up the gravel driveway through an avenue of fruit trees which opened onto a broad graveled round in front of a very pretty thatched two story home. 

Jonathon parked in line with several other cars grumbling good-naturedly about his own ‘Rolls C’nardly sedan’ when compared to the shiny newer vehicles in the row. When Xander looked confused at the comment, Spike pulled him close as they mounted the steps to the front door, whispering, “Rolls down the hills and c’n ‘ardly get up ‘em. Now let’s see that lovely smile o’ yours ‘n come meet the prof.”

They were met at the door by a beaming, tall and attractive, auburn haired, teenaged girl who announced herself as “Becky, granddaughter and general dogs body for the night”, who ushered them through the classic Tudor style hallway, into the very modern, open plan rear of the house, and out to a pretty patio. 

A long solid oak table stood to one side apparently set up for a smorgasbord style meal with a spit roast turning happily at the garden end next to it. Numerous chairs and pieces of outdoor furniture were arranged around the well lit patio and onto the neat lawn area nearest the house. Upwards of thirty people were already present and Spike placed a hand on the small of Xander’s back, guiding him through the small crowd and over to the open grill where an apron wearing emeritus professor was waving around a pair of barbeque tongs and speaking in a most animated fashion to two elderly male guests. 

Becky cheerfully announced ‘William and Alex’ and reached for the waving cooking implement, “Now give me that before you put an eye out Opa.” 

Dutifully handing over said tongs, the Sir Gordon then tugged his apron off and handed it to her with a smile, “Happily my dear, if you wouldn’t mind taking over for a while. I’ve kept your mushrooms out of the way of the meat, dear heart. Wouldn’t want your vegetarianism sullied after all.” 

The girl rolled her eyes and giggled, but took the apron then busied herself at the grill while the host led his guests over to pour them all a drink, before joining a larger group of people at the beginning of the central garden path.

Introductions all around were followed by the usual polite questions regards the newcomers, which Spike (aka William) fielded easily, making casual mention of the fact that he and Xander had both been in England before, met in the USA, and that they had ‘only recently reunited and decided to travel together’. After several minutes it seemed immediate curiosity had been satisfied; their status as a ‘couple’ understood (or assumed); and William’s roll as a former favorite student of the professor accepted without question, so the topic turned to other matters.

Before long he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and just as had happened the previous evening, found his concern over not perhaps having the ‘right’ education or the intellect to fit in, discovered it was entirely the opposite. Xander initially kept close to Spike but very soon was engaged in his own conversations, finding his contributions welcomed and positively encouraged.

The guests were a diverse group, not only colleagues and ex-students of the professor, but also partners and wives, several children, special ‘old friends’ and family. Amongst their number were a well known radio host; an ex war correspondent and his wife; the professor’s daughter - an antique dealer and her same sex partner; the professor’s son (Becky’s father) Daniel who was an academic specializing in physical activity for handicapped; forensics anthropologist ‘Prof D’ from Glasgow University; three jovial and passionate archaeologists who Xander recognized from the ‘Time Team’ on television; and a number well known artist friends of the professor’s wife Jemima, plus various others. Xander felt remarkably at ease, several times looking up from a conversation to spy Spike smiling his way, causing a warm joyous feeling in his gut that was new and lovely.

A glorious red sunset marked the shift from twilight to star studded, clear evening as food was served wine and beer flowed and the conversations moved from serious to jovial and back again. It didn’t seem to matter who was in dialogue with whom, all present were just as willing to contribute as listen, and few ‘held court’ until well after the meal when the discussion turned to modern film and the ‘bastardization’ (or otherwise) of the classics and history.

Sometime late in the evening the entire group had gravitated to sitting or standing in a wide circle around an open flat brasserie with cheerful fire lighting animated faces and flickering reflections off half full glasses. Conversations still waxed and waned but now involved the entire gathering and an almost forum type atmosphere as individual contributions were welcomed and areas of expertise deferred to if appropriate. It was all in good humor – indeed the gales of laughter regularly interrupted this or that more serious topic as side comments and witty repartee abounded. 

Jemima, Sir Gordon’s agelessly beautiful, pixy faced, white haired wife, was an early contributor to the wider group, regaling them with her early experiences at antique auctions. The hilarious tale included several disastrous bids courtesy of an itchy nose and passing blowfly, and descriptions of a number of oddball traders encountered over the years – foibles and fancies explained with very funny, and quite necessary, pantomime. 

Xander was thoroughly enjoying himself, choosing to listen rather than contribute, but stealing surreptitious, admiring glances across at Spike, and blushing unnoticed in the firelight, on the occasions his gaze was met with a reciprocal, knowing smile.

Late in the evening a debate regarding the ridiculousness of the depiction of Achilles and Patroclus in the Hollywood movie ‘Troy’, extended to a discussion of the historical merit (or otherwise) of the pederastic relationship of the two. Various translations were quoted until finally several of copies Homer’s Illiad were produced, one in the original Homeric Greek, one Latin and a third, the English translation. Spike seemed utterly in his element, agreeing wholeheartedly with a number of the group that it was a homoerotic partnership, and making his point by reading out a section of the epic poem from the leather bound Greek tome. 

The audience was appreciative, none more so than a rather wide eyed Xander, who kept having to remind himself that it was really Spike, his friend and sometime vampire ally from Sunnydale, and not some famous stage actor with stunning looks and dulcet baritone voice. Several times after that, he found himself staring at the blonde in admiration and wonder, only to drop his gaze in embarrassment when Spike directed a smile his way, or another person asked him a direct question. 

Becky and her grandmother eventually interrupted proceedings with the offer of coffee and cake all around, and Xander took the opportunity to ‘make himself useful’, following the two inside to assist.

Jemima directed Xander to a bench where all manner of small sweet treats were laid out on pretty crockery, asking that he to load up the Georgian mahogany, three tiered serving trolley, whilst she and Becky busied themselves with trays of hot drinks. The two women chatted easily as they worked, the relationship between grandmother and granddaughter obviously very close as friends and interests were discussed with knowing smiles and a well-practiced banter.

Xander smiled to himself a few times as the generation differences caused one or other woman audibly sigh in feigned despair, or roll their eyes knowingly for his benefit.

As Xander pushed the laden trolley out to the patio, Jemima sidled up beside him and whispered, “You and William make a good match, dear. I know a fine partnership when I see one.” Xander turned to her a little surprised, then followed her gaze to where Spike was standing, listening to the group, but obviously smiling in his direction.

He replied in a near whisper, “I hope so, I really do hope so.” For his trouble he received a friendly pat on the arm and ducked his head in acknowledgement, blushing profusely and returning his focus to pushing the trolley of cakes into easy reach of all the guests.

The evening concluded as amicably as it had begun with the guest all rising to leave around the same time. Jonathon, Alex and William were almost to the front door when the Professor called William back and led him to a room off the main thoroughfare. 

It was obviously his library and study of sorts, and he left William just inside the door to rummage around in the drawers of a huge ancient oak desk. Smiling brightly he announced, “Hah, there they are!” From the confines of the drawer he produced a small package wrapped in silk and handed it to William.

“You sent me these, along with a few other trinkets which, I am happy to say, are still in circulation around here, but I thought you might like these returned. I must say I was flattered and intrigued at the time the original shipment arrived from your London address with the accompanying letter. I must say it’s rather a jolly thing to be able to return them now.”

Spike was entirely puzzled by the statement but accepted the gift graciously and carefully unfolded the material revealing the contents. It was his father’s engraved solid silver fob watch, and a slender black box containing the ebony and gold gilt fountain pen that his mother presented to him to commemorate his graduation from Oxford. Spike was speechless, standing staring at the two items for a long minute and caressing each ever so gently with soft pale fingers.

Finally he found his voice. “I… Professor… that is Sir Gordon… I really don’t know what to say… This is just… It’s unbelievable, that is, unbelievably kind of you… But how did you...?”

“Oh, I had a sneaky suspicion you would come back this way some day. Didn’t quite anticipate the duration of the wait, or the circumstances, but let’s just say I had hoped you would appreciate the gesture. All I ask is that you put that pen to good use and write an old academic a proper letter now and then, let this old body enjoy some adventure vicariously eyy?” The professor gave Spike a wicked wink and guided him out to the landing.

Spike all but floated to the car, garnering quizzical looks from both Jonathon and Xander. They waved their goodbyes to the hosts who were standing arm in arm at the top of the external steps (Becky included). 

Jemima called out as the car turned for the driveway, “We do expect you will visit us again very soon, Will and Alex.”

Jonathon kept up a happy commentary as they headed back to the B&B with Xander replying for both passengers since Spike seemed more than a little distracted in the back seat. He was unwilling to open his prize again until they were alone, instead constantly rubbed the soft material with his thumb to assure himself that the contents were still real.

The following day would see the pair back at the University for a short meeting, Jonathon still keen to have William consider an occasional speaker role in his department, before a little shopping and bus ride back to London.

Xander was beside himself with curiosity by the time the two entered their temporary abode, but was desperate for the bathroom so rushed past the vampire to relieve himself with an appreciative groan. 

Spike was sitting on the bed with the box containing the pen open beside him, turning the watch over and over in his hand, occasionally pausing to trace the fine embossed filigree with wonder.

Xander pulled off his eye patch with relief and changed into some comfortable sweat pants and t-shirt, all without a word from Spike. Finally he could stand the mystery no further and sat down next to Spike to get his attention, “OK, care to explain? ‘Cause gotta say, the whole silent Spike thing is starting to get weird.”

When Spike looked up at Xander, his pretty blue eyes were emphasized by puddles of unshed tears. His voice was just a whisper and thick with emotion, “Two most precious things from my human life, pet. Sent ‘em to the prof. after I was turned, after mother… I was still soft then you see, fancied he would like ‘em as a keepsake and a thank you from me for all the times he made my student life bearable… ‘Gelus would have stripped me with a whip if he’d found out, but I was there alone so no one ever knew. Strange really… now I think about it… Never knew then that the old bloke was different, least wise never expected ‘im to keep ‘em safe. Just…” Spike’s voice trailed off as his gaze fixed once again, on the object in his right hand. 

Two enormous tears dropped onto the pale hand holding the watch. Xander took a risk and flung his arm across Spike’s shoulder, putting his other hand over the watch, giving the vampire a rather tentative one-armed hug. Spike accepted the embrace, even turning a little until they were as close as possible without altering their seating arrangement. After a long moment Spike began to speak, his voice low and rather muffled by his position against Xander’s shoulder. And Xander listened.

Almost an hour later, Xander had been privy to insights into William’s very private human life he had never dreamed possible. Details of his father and mother, their relationship, the triumphs and devastating losses, and detailed (if a little non-sequential) memories of his teenage and university years, and the importance of the objects now returned.

Eventually Spike was all ‘talked out’, sniffed hard and finished with a wry smile and attempted growl, “You tell anyone any of this and I’ll bite you, understood?” Xander simply nodded and smiled back, adding as an afterthought, “Wouldn’t expect anything less, not-so-bleach-boy.”

The mood broken, both men made ready for bed. It was only as they settled comfortably that both felt something had truly shifted between them. No bolt of lightening or magical flash of insight, simply that something was different, their friendship was different – more intimate, warmer, comfortable, and safe. So when Spike rolled toward Xander rather than staying on his own side of the bed, he was met by welcoming arms and the two sighed simultaneously then chuckled. “We really are a pair of nancy boys, don’t you reckon?” 

“Yup. And I so don’t care who knows. Now go to sleep, vamp o’ mine.” 

Spike stayed awake long enough to relish a few adjustments of position by his sleeping partner, the last of which saw their legs tangled and Xander lying half way across his chest. Happy he did not need to breathe, he sighed and drifted off.


	4. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution - M/M boys playing *nicely* together in this chapter.

Part 22

Spike woke slowly, acutely aware that he was enveloped by warmth from his human companion and trapped by the feather-light duvet. Reluctant to disturb Xander by moving he let his sleepy gaze drift around their room dappled by the morning sun peeping through the curtains and reflecting off various objects in the room.

He listened and gauged the motion of Xander’s steady breathing for a time, feeling a sense of quiet contentment the likes of which had not occurred for a very, very long time. There was something just right about their position of comfortable repose. Their bodies molded perfectly together, complimenting each other in their contrasts, yet so much as one in their similarities.

The ex Scoobie sighed heavily in his sleep, grumbled a little and rolled ever so slightly allowing Spike to retrieve his right arm which had been trapped under Xander’s pillow. He used the freedom to tentatively move until he could reach the side table, feeling around until he located his prize.

He’d wound up and set the time on his father’s fob watch the previous evening. Miraculously it was in perfect working order and had ticked away the hours until needed now. Spike noted that it was just before ten in the morning, then spent the next long minutes turning the silver object over and over in his hand inspecting every detail, committing it to memory once more, and wondering, again, at the miracle of its return. This whole trip to England seemed to have been peppered with serendipitous meetings and pointed reminders of his past, as both human and vampire, a trend that seemed destined to continue if certain hints dropped in various conversations were any guide. The question of why or where it might lead seemed mute at this point, however there was the slight ‘complication’ of Xander’s involvement. 

The boy (or rather, the man, he reminded himself) was still traumatized by his years of struggling for the ‘greater good’ in places and situations no human should have to endure. Yet the sleeping adult male beside him, the handsome, brave brunette he called friend, and hoped to call more, was apparently still willing to throw in with an old ally and embark on a new adventure with him, a flawed and equally unstable, 160+ year old vampire-with-a-soul, a ‘day walker’ to boot.

He turned the watch over in his hand once more, admiring the fine filigree artwork and idly angling the object to cause the sun’s rays to reflect from the glass face to make white and occasional rainbow patterns on the ceiling and wall of their abode.

“Pretty. The patterns… hmmm… and you of course… Ummm… morning.” Xander had blinked his eyes open at some point during Spike’s quiet contemplation and was now gifting him with a sleepy, affectionate smile.

Spike placed the watch back on the side table then rolled back smiling, tenderly brushed an unruly lock from Xander’s forehead and whispered, “Mornin’ pet”, before ghosting a kiss on the relaxed lips. He was rewarded with a reciprocal kiss that begged for more as their bodies entwined once more, and morning arousals became obvious to both involved.

Rather than taking things cautiously as Spike had expected, Xander was swiftly dictating the pace, half rolling onto Spike and begging with his body, nipping a line from mouth to jawline and down to fine the pale throat and back, while their nether regions rubbed together through the material of Xander’s boxers. Needing more contact but also wanting to check that Xander was fully aware of what might occur if they continued, he stilled his hands for long enough to tuck one firmly in Xander’s waist band. “You want this Xan? You really want… me?”

Xander stopped abruptly and pulled up, looking at once hopeful and lustful, but suddenly unsure. “I… Ghod… Yes Spike – how can you even ask that? But… is it OK with you? I mean we’ve only been together… And maybe you don’t… Oh Gh… Sorr…” He was about to pull away, but Spike was faster, dragging him forward with an ‘umph’ and erasing the finish of the sentence with a firm tongue tussle of a kiss.

He dragged off Xander’s boxers with one hand and some squirming on the brunette’s part, and managed to growl out, “Want you luv… jus’ makin’ sure…”

What followed was a near desperate exploration of hands on bodies, of bits and nips on both sides, of kisses passionate and fleeting and all too soon, of Master vampire and human joining hands in firm strokes of their touching members and all too soon, tipping over into climax. They lay for a couple of long seconds, both breathing in recovery before Xander brought his hand up to Spike’s cheek and pushed gently until Spike’s arousal darkened blue eyes met his own brown one. “Would you… could you… I’m kind of done for a while, but could you… do me Spike? It’s been so long since… and I was hoping you might like to…? It’s OK if you don’t…”

He was graced with eyes widening with amazement then slight regret, “Be my pleasure pet… but lube? Don’t want to hurt you if it’s been a while.”

He felt Xander’s hand reach under his pillow somewhere and move around for a moment, before emerging with a small white tube. “Well aren’t we the boy scout?”

Xander grinned unrepentantly, dropped the tube on Spike’s chest, kicked away the covers and rolled onto his back. “Guess I was just hopeful…”

Spike kissed him again, thoroughly, while one-handedly twisting off the lid and proceeding to prepare the flushed human until they were both writhing and more than ready. He remembered, in the back of his mind, that this was by no means Xander’s first male on male encounter, and was reminded of the same as, after the initial tightness, his fingers sunk in easily. Well prepared the furnace that was Xander’s body, accepted his renewed hardness easily and as he was enveloped in the heat, they both groaned. They were a perfect fit, rhythm established naturally and it felt just… complete, two parts of a whole.

Their love making, as that is what it was, felt unhurried, easy, as though they had been together forever, and not that this was their first foray into the activity together. And when Xander felt the pressure of another orgasm approach and Spike’s face begin to shift, he pulled the fangs down toward his throat and latched his own blunt teeth onto the vampire’s neck. In the climactic moment they both bit – in Xander’s case, with all his might – and stars exploded behind closed eyes as blood and seed was spilled in unison. Xander felt the cool seed filling him and was vaguely aware of lowering his legs and Spike collapsing onto the sticky mess between them.

It was some untold number of minutes later, in the haze of tiny aftershocks of pleasure, that the two slowly pulled apart to remain petting each other slowly, simply resting as one. Spike’s left hand eventually snagged Xander’s right, and with their foreheads touching, though not looking into the man’s eyes, he purred, “Beautiful pet… just perfect… ‘n after that lot, reckon we might just have to make a habit of it.”

Xander snorted a little, “Yeah… happy habits… happy with that…”

Ultimately it was Xander who shifted away and got up to find them a damp towel in the bathroom, returning only to stand looking rather shocked in the doorway as he noticed the deep bite mark at the juncture of Spike’s neck. He had drawn blood, that was obvious, and with human teeth being as blunt as they were, there was also a significant bruise forming.

Spike’s hand moved to the wound and rather than appearing upset, smiled broadly then calmly put bloodied fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. “Looks like we’ve got one more thing in common pet…”

“Gahhh! Spike… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean… well I did… but…”

“An’ I loved every minute of it too Pet. Now you gonna come here or should we perhaps share that small shower instead?”

Before Xander could process a reply, Spike was up, past him and had the water sluicing over pale skin with finger beckon him to join in a mutual cleansing.

……………………….

Four in the afternoon found the two standing patiently in the queue at the Oxford Link bus stop in High Street. They had arrived with only ten minutes to spare after checking out of the B&B in the late morning then spending the first part of the day pursuing their own interests - Xander to the swimming pool for another swim, meeting up with Spike for a pub lunch with Jonathon, Richard and company, at the academic’s usual haunt. 

Spike had spent his time with Jonathon for the most part, the professor still keen to have William guest lecture at least twice in the coming semester of the new academic year. He also managed to skip out to shop for some ink for his pen, and fine parchment… plus a side trip to an exclusive jeweler recommended by Jemima for a ‘little something for Xan’. 

All in all, it was an excellent and far more relaxed day, and they settled into their seats happy in the knowledge that it would not be their last trip to the university town.

……………………………..

The bus trip was taken in comfortable silence until their progress slowed as they entered the higher density traffic of London proper.

“Spike?”

“Yes, pet?”

“Can we just… you know… not go back?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, can we just sort of keep going to… I don’t know… I just feel like we were at the beginning of something and now we’ll be back and I have to… you know… ring Giles and check in and be… you know… I just don’t want to go back to all that… This isn’t coming out right… I just want… to move on… with you… that is if you…”

Spike turned and took in the somewhat strained features of his companion, noting for the first time that day, worry lines were again beginning to mar the handsome face next to him. “Not goin’ back, pet. Goin’ forward if anythin’… and you know I’m not one for plans, but I figured we’ve got a few things we need to be doin’ in the next little while and after that we can sort what else. There’s a party to attend tomorrow night – an’ before you go worryin’ – yes, you are comin’ and yes, with me; and yes we’ll sort us somethin’ to wear on the morrow. After that I figured we take a visit over the drink to fix some of me business bits ‘n bobs in the land of yodeling and cow bells, and after that who knows. Sound alright to you?”

Xander seemed happy with the reply and little more of consequence was discussed until they were entering their Soho apartment once again. As Spike flicked the lights on inside and moved to check the fridge for blood supplies, Xander hefted Spike’s bag onto his shoulder and made to climb the stairs. “Party? What party? And why am I invited?”

Spike poured his evening snack into a large mug and set it to heat in the microwave for a few minutes, absently replying as he did so, “Course you’re invited. Coming as my Consort aren’t you.”

He heard rather than saw the bags land on the floor before turning to see the incredulous expression on Xander’s face, “Come as your what?!”


	5. Chapter 23

Part 23

Spike took a long draft of his blood and carried the mug with him as he made his way around the small kitchen island, closing the distance between himself and Xander who was now standing with his hands on his hips looking at once incredulous and a little fearful.

“I said Consort pet.”

“I know you said ‘Consort’, but if that means what I think it does, I’m not sure I qualify – apart from anything else, I read all those weird watcher books back in Sunnydale! And I’m telling you for nothing now, I not eating bugs or wearing a collar ‘cause you say so. And anyway why is me going as a Consort that important? Whose party is it? Some vampire royalty thingy from ye olde days? Or, those demon business partners from LA? Or, just some weird human cult gathering? And why are you, well us, invited again? I mean you said we need to dress up, I mean nice clothes and stuff so…” 

“Bloody well breathe Harris, before you have an aneurism!” The statement had no heat in it but had the desired effect. Spike finished his snack and placed the cup carefully on the bench and moved to take Xander’s hand. When it was refused he put his own up in surrender, walked past the annoyed human and flung himself down on the lounge suite. He patted the spot beside him, “Come ‘n sit down luv. Was gonna wait for a bit before we talked all this out, but needs must an’ all that.”

Xander sat down, his shoulders still tense, but allowing Spike to take the hand closest in his pale one, squeeze it reassuringly and meeting the calm blue eyes with a worried brown one.

“Right, now we’re sitting comfortably I’m gonna ask you to just listen for a bit pet. This may not all come out right, but bear with me yeah? Vamp to human friend, comrades ‘n lovers ‘n all that.”

Xander relaxed ever so slightly, “Yeah, OK.”

“First… Party is bein’ thrown by Lady Regina, socialite, old money and before you ask, yes, vampire. Lot of folks in those circles either don’t know or care less. She’s connected up the whazoo as far as the aristocracy an’ rulin’ classes are concerned, an’ got her fingers in all sorts of pies where the ‘New’ moneyed lot are concerned. Got herself business interests right across the continent and some in Asia, like I said, old money well managed. 

“She never liked ‘Gelus or the Aurelian lot much but had time for Dru ‘n me, well me particularly I suppose. See I had the ‘breeding’ as a human, knew all the manners an’ such, plus actually had an education, and could use it. Dru loved dressing up, is a right looker, and fitted in perfectly with her fragile mental state and eccentric ways.

Spike stared off into the distance for a time obviously remembering with a period of time (or three) with measure of bemused fondness. “Lady Regina always did fancy that she had a finger ‘on the pulse’ as far as demon society was concerned and had the typical socialite ability to swan around with the human upper crust as well. Money talks after all, and a title always helps. She’s been bloody useful at times ‘specially after I was turned, an’ I’ve managed to help her out a time or two, not so much lately obviously.”

Xander’s worry was still present, but he seemed more intrigued by the discussion of the past than terrified now. “So that’s how she knew you were in town? You know, the flowers and invitation? I mean, we still don’t really know who told her right?”

“Not really worried about that rot.”

Xander snorted in abject disbelief, “Not worried?! You were all for ripping off the head of Sahil at the off license, if I’m not mistaken!”

“Yeah well, didn’t though, did I… Still gonna have words with the little piss-ant. Not his place to go tattling on ‘is betters, any which way you look at it.”

“OK… whatever… Can we get back to the consort thing?” Spike couldn’t help notice Xander’s hand drifting unconsciously to the obvious bite mark on his neck, rubbing it gingerly then groaning as a spark of excitement seemed to ignite a path from the healing wound all the way to his groin. Spike’s free hand made a reciprocal gesture with much the same result.

“What about it, pet? That you are coming with me as my Consort? Well yes. That you are my Consort? To the outside demon world, that’s most likely, at least for now. They’ll see my mark on you and yours on me tomorrow night. We’ll (hopefully if you still want me) smell of each other, unless this morning was a once off and you’ve gone off me already.”

“What? No! Of course not! It’s just… what do you mean ‘at least for now’?”

“Listen Luv, don’t know what you read in those ol’ Watcher books, but a Consort is a partner in everything, Claimant and Claimer. They have status in vampire society if a Master Vampire is involved. But it doesn’t just happen with a nibble on the neck in the throws of passion, it’s a marriage of mind, body and spirit, fully consensual, and binding for all time. Has consequences too, good and bad for both concerned. Not somethin’ I would want to, or could for that matter, foist on you without warnin’.”

Xander took time to process the information. “So it’s not just the biting during sex?”

“Bloody hell no, but it is part of the whole process, an’ a very nice part of it at that.” Spike paused and rubbed his mark again. Xander did likewise.

“And people will think we’re together like that at this party, you know, sort of married or something.”

“Guess you could say it’s like a marriage if you want to use that term… but it’s so much more than that. Anyway for this weekend that’s what the crowd’s expectin’ so it’s what they’ll see. And I’ll be proud to have you on my arm pet.”

Xander stared at their joined hands and seemed to contemplate the words for a time, then looked up almost pained. “But you… Spike you wouldn’t want me as your Consort… not really, would you? I mean you’ve been so… well… caring and thoughtful, and treating me like I’m not some sort of freak and then with the amazing… you know, this morning, so I had, you know, kind of hoped… Anyway it’s OK, I guess, if you don’t, ‘cause I really am still… OK probably was and now more so… a total screw up, damaged goods! Like they said at the hospital, it’s my stupid self projecting again… anyway, we’ve kind of only just… and you’re so… Gahh you are so gorgeous and smart and heroic… There’s just no way…” Xander made to pull away but was held fast then pulled toward the vampire where his lips were met by a determined, passionate kiss before he was pushed onto his back, pinned against the couch by a cool, very male body. 

“Right, you finished? Now, not another word from you ‘til I’ve had my say good an’ proper. First, and for the record, never said I didn’t want you as my Consort. And it’ll have to be the whole deal. ‘S somethin’ any self respectin’ Master Vampire has to have, standard status symbol like. Second, I’m a romantic, love’s bitch through and through, fall deep and true and I crave that sort of devotion in return. Third, you are so far from the ‘F*%$ up you keep sayin’ it’s not funny. You’re brave and handsome, and generous and funny, and don’t make me go on ‘cause it’s a bloody long list, and I refuse to start spoutin’ poetry. Let’s just leave it with you’re a right marvel in the sack. 

“Now as for me wantin’ to join with you in everything – Master Vamp ‘n Consort goes both ways – I need to know that you want me like that, Harris. Me with all me flaws ‘n foibles, history and hurt, soul an’ demon, man and vampire – and the way I see it, that’s a pretty big ask, yeah? No one has ever come close to wantin’ me like that, not really. Would need you to be positive, for you to know in your gut, that it was right, because there’s no goin’ back. 

“Getting married as a human is different see, as much as they put it in writin’, exchange rings ‘n throw a big wedding do is part of it, it’s not binding. Not like Consort and Master – that’s forever literally until death. One dies, the other does too. Hardship happens it’s shared, just like the good times. There’ll be a cravin’, physical and mental, a need to feel connected that goes beyond what you’ve ever known, not in a bad way unless the other is threatened mind.

“I like what we have now, and the promise of more to come gives me tingles in all the right places, but I reckon we let it grow deeper, really let it happen naturally, I won’t pressure you. No need to rush it just for some bloody party. An’ though I’m short in the patience department, I’ve got time, we’ve got time, to get it right. Question really seems to be - do you want me that way? All of me, for all time? You want us to try for that? You willin’ to have me? An’ before you go a babblin’ again, I’m not expectin’ an immediate yes. Just a willingness to try and let happen.”

Spike finally sat back but Xander followed him up, leaning in to give Spike a swift, chaste kiss. “Thanks, and yes I do want that, the full package, you… I think… but waiting… waiting and wanting is of the good. You’re sure though – you know – that it’ll be OK to kind of pretend at the party?”

Spike smiled almost conspiratorially, “It’s not pretendin’ if we intend to do it eventually now is it? An’ we’ve already made a good start. Don’t mean we can’t ham it up for the crowd though… could ruffle a few feathers, it’d be fun. Anyway we’ll worry about that anon. We all square for now?” He received a sincere nod in reply. “So why don’t you go get changed and we can head out for a bite to eat and maybe find a pub or some such, we can a bit of a clothes shop tomorrow.”

Bags were put into their respective bedrooms and both were down the stairs and out into the street in a matter of minutes. Stopping only briefly for Spike to check their locked letterbox in the small lobby.

Xander was rather surprised that the vampire sorted quickly through the few envelopes, took the two apparently addressed to him, and replaced the rest for collection when they returned. As they walked through the back streets toward the main road, Xander’s curiosity got the best of him. “So who’s sending you mail, Spike? I mean we’ve only just sort of got here.”

“Montague, the banker I met with when you were swanin’ around the Museum solo, promised to fix me up with a couple of things, fast track finances ready for Zurich and such. If I’m not mistaken one of ‘em is a new credit card from the bank so we can sort things day to day. The other’s probably the introduction letter to one of ‘is mates over there he promised, smooth things along when it comes to identification, no questions, that sort of thing.”

Xander slowed his progress as he stared in surprise at the vampire’s handsome profile in the waning afternoon light. “I… that’s of the good… isn’t it?”

Spike turned and gave his friend a blinding, genuine smile, “Bloody brilliant actually. An’ when we sort things at Credit Suisse it’ll be even better pet. Need to liberate a few bits ‘n bobs, sort the funds an’ start treatin’ you to the way I hope you’ll be accustomed yeah?”

No further questions marred their evening, other than trivial ones regarding preferred foods and queries centered around which pub had the best local boutique beers, the latter resulting in an impromptu pub crawl. Xander was slightly tipsy by the time the evening was drawing to a close, but not so much that he missed the slight change in mood as they approached Sahil’s off-license to pickup Spike’s supply of blood.

Sahil was his usual effusive self, immediately rushing around the counter to greet them and bowing deeply to first Spike then Xander in turn. “Master William! Esteemed Mr Alex! I have your order ready, very fresh today. Is there anything else I can help you with while you are here?”

Spike looked over to a rather bemused Xander and winked, “Think my consort might like a few treats. Go pick up what you want pet, sure Sahil will be happy to deliver whatever you don’t choose to carry home.” He quirked his eyebrow at Sahil, “Of course Master William. I am always happy to serve.”

Xander wandered the small shop, selecting some fruit, bread and variety snacks, and adding a six pack of beer, some bottles of juice, milk, pack of breakfast cereal, and finally a selection of teas. Spike added to the pile with a large bottle of single malt scotch and couple of packets of cigarettes. Tearing open the envelope containing his new platinum credit card, he reached over the counter, snatched a pen and signed the back, before handing said item over to Sahil.

“Charge it will you mate, an’ set us up with a proper account here, will you. Plan on bein’ around for a bit, ‘n don’t do small change if I can help it.”

“Yes Master William, of course! It will be an honor to have your custom.”

As the small dark man fussed behind the counter momentarily, three small shy faces peered around the curtain shielding the rooms at the back of the shop. A child’s voice ventured, “Papa? Can we please…?”

Sahil shot a worried look in Spike’s direction. The vampire didn’t respond, simply standing arms folded until three young children moved silently into the shop and stood as close to their father, tops of heads barely reaching the height of the counter. Their faces were trained in wonder on Spike. Sahil had been frozen for a moment, but swiftly finished what he was doing and pushed the children into a line in front of him directing them urgently to bow with a “Manners! Remember what I taught you.”

The tallest of the three, a pretty dark girl dressed in a sari and gold jewelry stepped forward and bowed low. Her siblings did likewise and they all intone in singsong fashion “Honored to meet you Master William and esstream Mr Alex.”

Xander smiled at the three and nudged Spike’s arm at which Spike seemed to warm to the scene, “Thank you children, you do your family proud with such a lovely greeting. My mate Alex ‘n I are pleased to make your acquaintance, and you are?”

One of the two (obviously twin) boys piped up enthusiastically, “I’m Raj and this is Emil and my sister is Rhani, and Grandma wants to meet you too but she’s a bit scared ‘cause she says you are a really powerful Master Vampire. But I can go get her if you…” He was stopped by a low growl from Sahil whose eyes flashed to their reptilian form momentarily. “Raj! Hush!” 

The boy looked up pleadingly, “But Papa! I know she really wants to meet Master William and his esstream.” The boy looked back to Spike, “It would be alright if she meets you wouldn’t it Master William? She’d be ever so pleased.”

Xander was still trying to reconcile the very Londoner accent with the size and ethnicity (or ‘somewhat human’) status of the shop owner and his children, when an ancient woman appeared through the curtains leaning heavily on her walking stick and shuffling to stand beside her grandson. She made an effort to bow and would have tipped too far forward had she not been for her stick and the counter beside her. Her voice was thin and heavily accented, “Master William and your Esteemed Consort Alexander. Welcome back to London. I trust Sahil is catering to your needs.”

It was Spike’s turn to look surprised as he recognized the face. He moved around the counter, took the slim wrinkled hand in his own cold pale one, gave a formal shallow bow and kissed the middle finger of the hand lightly, “Sushri Manjit. It has been many years, your family does you honor.”

The old woman beamed and seemed to lose years in age as her eyes flashed to deep green and her glamor dropped. All in the small shop seemed to relax as the old woman chuckled, “Master William, you are as charming as ever. Thank you. Now you do remember that promise I made you? I expect you will collect on it sooner rather than later.” 

“Indeed. You are as ever, wise in such matters.” The two exchanged a conspiratorial wink and looked pointedly at Xander who was left to puzzle exactly what kind of promise was to be kept.

Loaded up with enough supplies to see them through until morning and with a promise that the remainder would be delivered promptly at ten the next day, they departed for the short walk to their apartment.

The mail which had been left behind earlier (all addressed to Giles or ‘the Householder’) was collected as they passed through the lobby. Upon entering the apartment, the pair packed away their groceries in relative silence. Spike heated up some blood and read the second of his own letters while Xander made himself a late night sandwich, poured a juice and fired up his computer to scan emails whilst he ate.

He read through notes from Giles and Willow, frowning at the innuendo of concern for his wellbeing and encouraging him to exercise all caution considering his delicate state. They were well meaning, but he did not really identify the person they referred to as that man anymore. He noted a couple of emails from members of the coven informing him of domestic goings on there and reflected on how his life had altered in one very short week, and it was about to change more and quickly, he suspected.

He avoided answering any of them but resolved to call the coven in the morning just to put people there at ease and reassure them that he was being well looked after and enjoying himself. It wasn’t the time to reply at present, he was tired and would make little sense if tackling the task at such a late hour. It was nice to be worried about in a strange sort of way, but at the same time Xander wished they wouldn’t, though with his recent history of difficulties, there was little that could be done to alleviate their concern, other than to ask for space – and get and remain well.

Spike saw the frown and tense profile as he passed the lounge Xander was perched on and wandered up the stairs to the balcony for a cigarette. He had barely put the lit cigarette to his lips before Xander joined him in the night air and stared across the little darkened park opposite their block.

They stood companionably until Spike put out the spent butt and flicked it into the night. “Don’t know about you pet, but I’m ready for some shut eye. Big day tomorrow and fancy we’ll both need to be in top form.”

They wandered back inside and parted company with a chaste kiss goodnight. Xander changed into his sleeping sweats and was busy cleaning his teeth when he heard a frustrated growl and louder cursing coming from Spike’s bedroom. He rinsed out quickly then gingerly pushed open the door from the bathroom to Spike’s room. “Are you OK?”

Spike was obviously nude and reclining in the bed reaching for the light switch, but stopped abruptly to look sheepishly at his friend. “Sorry ‘bout that. Forgot to turn on the electric blanket is all. Hate getting’ into cold sheets if I don’t have to.” 

Xander stifled a snort of laughter. Spike’s hair was obviously ruffled and the image was one of a small, annoyed boy unable to settle in the middle of an enormous bed. He stared for a moment longer then seemed to decide something, promptly flicking off the lights of his bedroom and the bathroom and marching directly across to the disgruntled vampire.

“Well, scooch over. Least I can do is lend some body heat for a while, that is if you think it would help.”

To his amusement, the blonde looked momentarily stunned and sat motionless and wide eyed as Xander moved to the bedside and promptly joined him under the covers. 

“ You sure about this Harris? Not lookin’ a gift horse in the mouth mind… just…”

“Well, like you said we both need sleep, and I figure this way at least I won’t hear you complaining all night. Just keep the naughty touching to a minimum and we’re good.” 

Spike smiled broadly and snuggled down beside him, flicking the side lamp off as he did so. “Right. Just so we’re clear, much as I’d like to pin you to the mattress and have me way with you, I really am ready for some shut eye Mind you wouldn’t mind a bit of a snog an’ a cuddle with my favorite boy… for soporific purposes only of course.”

“Whatever… Come here.” Xander reached over and was met half way in the dark, fully aware that Spike could see him clearly despite the lack of light. The kiss was passionate as they intertwined limbs, but it went no further and they both sighed contentedly as sleep took first Xander then the body and soul warmed Spike. The new day would bring challenges, for now this was just… right.


	6. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little M/M action in this - don't play here if you don't like.  
> Comments are appreciated by the muse.

Part 24

Spike woke around daybreak, unusual for a vampire to say the least but totally understandable as he smelled salty tears and detected quiet sobbing. He was spooning Xander from behind so wound his arm further around the broad back and pulled the man closer. When the crying didn’t abate, he focused on the heartbeat he could feel against his chest and listened for signs of altering distress levels, at the same time becoming aware that the brunette was likely still asleep, therefore caught in some emotional upset unknown.

He did the only thing he could think of without shocking Xander by waking him mid nightmare, the same strategy that he had used with Drusilla across a century of madness and disturbing dreams. He began a low rumbling purr, and stroked the torso under his arm rhythmically.

The near silent tears abated eventually and Xander seemed to settle. Just as Spike began to drift back into slumber he was slammed into full awareness by an almighty jolt apparently passing through every muscle of Xander’s body, with accompanying terrified cry of “No!!!”

Spike did not relinquish his grip on his friend, rather, he pulled Xander back hard against his bed-warmed chest and whispered, “Xan?” then louder “Come on pet, come back to me here. Come on…”

After several very long minutes Xander twisted in Spike’s grip until they were nose to nose, where upon the ex-Scoobie buried his face to the cool neck, tangled their legs again and made a valiant effort to make some sense of his world as it stood, as opposed the horrid flashbacks of conflicts, injuries and devastating losses. The nightmares were familiar, the comforting, safe, strong arms of a dear friend holding him was new.

Spike registered the moment the tears stopped and Xander’s return to full awareness. He lifted the face he was cared for, no, loved, so much. He stared into the still wet brown eye and the scar where the other had been in wonder. He loved the man in his arms. The when and why didn’t matter really, he just knew with his whole being that it was true. 

Xander blinked several times, taking in the beautiful features and the azure blue eyes that held such affection, concern and understanding. No one had ever quite looked at him in such a way. In that moment he almost wished he could dive in and drown happily in their depths. And in that moment he also knew, without a doubt, that he was lost to all others. He wanted Spike, needed him, craved him… loved and adored him. A nasty part of his mind screamed at him that he was unworthy, broken, inadequate… another part cried that it was too soon, that he should listen to his therapists and not add complications so early in his ‘recovery, that Giles and others would not approve. But as a cool hand reached up and stroked his cheek, and a chaste kiss landed on first the tip of his nose then ghosted over his lips, all his internal voices to the contrary were silenced. He knew, in his gut he was certain, he loved the blonde in his arms, it was out of his control, he just did.

A low baritone rumbled, “There you are, pet. OK now?”

Xander gave a hitched sigh, found Spike’s hand and interlaced their fingers, finally finding his voice, “Yeah, I’m good.” He squeezed their joined hands, “Really good…Thank you. I… um… I was going to… just… thanks.”

Rather than articulating his thoughts, Xander leaned in and claimed a kiss. This time it swiftly changed from sweet and tender to intense and wanting, tongues tangled and hands wandered until they broke apart smiling and panting.

“Mighty nice thank you pet.” Spike’s hand snaked down to stroke the brunette’s obvious erection between them. “Reckon you’re up to a bit of a play ‘fore we…” At that moment, the buzzer for the door downstairs sounded loudly. “Oh bloody hell!”

Xander had already pulled away and up frantically attempting to pull on some sweat pants. “Shit, it’s probably Sahil or someone with the groceries. I’ll just… s%$ my shirt’s next door…”

Spike lay back down and looked at the ceiling as Xander flew out the door and downstairs to see to their delivery. The moment of passion may have been lost for now, but Spike knew something worth waiting for had begun. He was sure of the look in Xander’s eye before they kissed, a mixture of wonder, lust and longing… and the spark of something more, he was sure of it. At least he felt hope that… but he would let Xander dictate the pace if there was to be more, they were to be more to each other.

There was a short conversation at the door downstairs and a rustling around and slamming of doors in the kitchen. Spike was up and pulling on his jeans when Xander arrived back at the bedroom, taking in the scene and smiling ruefully.

“Oh well, timing plus on the interruption… I’ll just go get changed I guess. You said we were going shopping today, yeah?”

“That was the plan. Gonna beg a raincheck on earlier though. Get the errands seen to an’ hopefully you seen to good ‘n proper after that.” He gave Xander a lascivious grin and was rewarded with a genuine snort of laughter.

Breakfast was consumed quickly and the two were out the door within half an hour and heading for Oxford Street.

Just over four hours later had Xander dumping the numerous bags he had been carrying on the lounge room floor and flinging himself onto the nearest couch with a humph of relief. “Geez Spike. Where’d you learn to shop like that? I swear even Buffy and Dawn would have had trouble keeping up!”

“Come on Harris, wasn’t that bad.”

“Spike, I’ve got burgundy tips in my hair courtesy of some guy named Raoul, and I swear the store assistant at that men’s wear place had CCTV in the change rooms, the way he was looking at me when we paid for the stuff! And why did I say yes to tonight’s party again?” He tried to maintain his annoyance but failed dismally as Spike opened the fridge and bent over to retrieve two beers, wiggling his backside deliberately in plain sight.

The vampire then turned grinning and joined Xander on the couch, handing him the open beer in the process. “’Cause I’m the Big Bad an’ need a handsome consort on my arm to keep me reputation in tact, is why. That an’ I wouldn’t want to be there without you, not with you lookin’ like you do, all coiffed ‘n couture’d ‘n ready for anythin’. A right masterpiece in the making.” He finished the statement with a grin that sent shivers down Xander’s spine and all tingles to his groin.

Spike too had had a haircut, his longer dark blonde mop now replaced by a stylish short cut with sun-kissed blonde curls on top, not the bleach blonde of Sunnydale, rather it looked sophisticated and casual all at once. The perfect frame for the fine cheekbones and sparkling eyes. 

Xander had indeed been ‘talked into’ having his hair styled and tipped though it had been left longer and the deep burgundy highlights only served to enrich the natural brunette colour. Spike thought he looked edible in all senses of the word and had told him as much in the salon, much to his embarrassment and ‘Raoul’s’ delight.

They finished their drinks without further comment, then bags were collected for delivery to their respective rooms. Xander was just about to hang up one of the four shirts purchased when he was grabbed around the waist and spun into a passionate (if a little surprised on his part) kiss by a very aroused, jeans only clad vampire.

Several minutes later clothes followed bags of purchases onto the floor as they took the activity to Xander’s bed. Slowing down only enough for Spike to grab the lube from his discarded jeans. The almost frantic start to their lovemaking resulted in Spike lying on his front and Xander still embedded inside him, soft and sated within minutes. There was a short lull before Xander pulled out with a satisfied sigh. Rolling to face each other he looked down, “Ghod, I’m so sorry! You didn’t even get to finish.”

Spike grinned, “Course I did, pet, vampire constitution is all…”

Xander’s good eye had a look of mischief, as a warm hand wrapped around cool shaft, “I know a place you could put that if you like.”

Like lightening, Spike bounced up, pushed Xander onto his back and was encouraging him to hold his knees while he covered two fingers with lube and prepared him.

This time their coupling was much slower, involving changes of pace and angle, many kisses and stroking and tiny bites. Eventually Xander was well beyond rational thought, his erection had found its ‘second wind’ and he began to beg in earnest. They both bit down hard on reciprocal neck junctures as joint climaxes hit, blood flowing and pulsing with their spend.

Two male bodies relaxed and dozed in a rather wet and sticky heap, but eventually Spike woke enough to register the approach of evening. He pushed up to sitting, Xander snuffled then blinked slowly to fully awake.

“Come on luv. Time we showered and shaved ‘n do our duty. The Lady Regina awaits.” 

Xander sat up behind Spike, arms pushing around to hug him around the waist, and nibbled on the pale earlobe nearest his bite mark, “Care to share with your consort for the evening Master.”

It was nearly Spike’s undoing and resulted in another round of lovemaking in the thankfully large shower recess. Nevertheless, the two were seated in a cab and on their way to Four Winds, Weybridge within the hour.

As they turned passed the turn off to Heathrow Airport, Spike dug around in his pocket and turned to Xander. “Got somethin’ for you, pet. Two things actually.”

Xander, who had been watching the passing scenery, mind occupied by worries concerning the coming evening, turned with surprise. “What?”

“Here, give us your hand.” Xander duly held out his hand palm up, unsure what to expect. Rather than putting anything onto it, Spike fastened a thick gold chain around the wrist. Xander stared at the new jewelry then looked up at Spike in wonder. 

“When did you get this?”

“In Oxford luv. Same time as I got this.” He produced a small felt covered jewelry box and opened the lid. Inside was a single round yellow gold earring with large black pearl drop. 

“Wow?! But…”

“Thought it would do the trick, you with the patch ‘n all. Add to the mystery don’t you think?”

Xander looked very skeptical, “I think you’re forgetting something.”

“What’s that pet?”

Xander flicked his right earlobe, “My ear’s not pierced, so unless that’s a clip on, I don’t see how…”

Spike released his seat belt and had rounded on Xander in full game face, kissing him hard then licking a trail up his chin line and neck. Xander was busy worrying about what the taxi driver might be thinking and stifled a groan as Spike began sucking on his earlobe. He had just given up the notion of protest when Spike suddenly had him in a semi headlock, holding him fast and sliced a neat hole in the lobe with elongated canines. Xander gasped with the sharp pain, but held still as Spike growled, pushed the pin of the earring through the little hole then proceeded to lave the wound until it no longer bled.

By the time the vampire pulled away fully, reverting to his human guise as he did so, Xander was panting slightly and his pants felt tighter than comfortable. He gave Spike a rather murderous look, only to receive an unrepentant grin in return, accompanied by, “There. Problem solved. Looks a right treat too.”

Xander reached up and fondled the near round drop. The ear still throbbed a little, but Spike’s cool saliva had already begun to heal the tissue around the small hole. 

“OK?! Maybe next time a warning? Or here’s a thought, I could have had it done professionally!”

Spike gave Xander a look of mock horror, “What? You sayin’ you’d ‘ave enjoyed some bint with a stud gun more ‘n me? Well, I’m right offended!” A pale hand darted over and gave Xander’s obvious erection a quick caress while kissing the flustered man and adding with a low growl, “Seems like you’re not too upset pet, hmm?”

Xander rolled his good eye and gave a put upon sigh, “You’re incorrigible!”

“And proud of it. But you love me anyway.”

“OK yeah, that too.” He wiggled in his seat uncomfortably.

Spike looked down at the obvious bulge and smirked, “Need some help with that, luv.”

“A world of no!” Xander threw his head back against the headrest and closed his good eye with a put upon groan, “Just let me sit here and think of something like a slime demon rather than my gorgeous evil boyfriend for a few minutes.”

More than satisfied, Spike relaxed back also and watched the world go by in silence.

As they approached Lady Regina’s home in Four Winds, Weybridge, there was a notable number of parked cars littering the narrow road between the row of obviously new luxury houses and the riverfront. 

Spike grumbled under his breath, “Bloody hell, looks like half of London’s been invited. Typical.”

The house was as spectacular as it was new, two story contemporary design, all whites and huge glassed sections, and lit for maximum effect inside and out. It had a sweeping paved turning circle with four car garage open to provide more ‘sunlight challenged’ guests a safe entry as it was still an hour or so before true sunset. Rather than pulling into the shade, the taxi stopped mid circle Spike paying the driver then alighting into the pinkish-orange hues of the setting sun.

Xander paused and stared at companion for a moment in admiration, before adjusting his eye patch and tie, ensuring his white shirt was tucked neatly into new dress pants, then shrugged on his mid length jacket. The earring swung a little as he did so, giving the still healing ear a twinge as friendly reminder that this night was already special.

Spike had on a jacket, pants and shirt that almost matched Xander’s own, but the lining of his was silver and blue matching his amazing eyes where Xander’s had a rich burgundy (the colour of the highlights in his hair that had caused such a fuss when put in at the hairdresser). Where Xander was wearing a narrow black tie with thin burgundy stripe, Spike sported a waistcoat in the same silver blue as the coat lining, and had his shirt open exposing slender neck and ever present thick silver chain. 

Xander’s breath hitched as Spike threw him a blinding smile and stalked in his direction, “You look like a wet dream pet. Have to keep an eye on you tonight or some rich biddie ‘l be snappin’ you up for her toyboy.”

Xander grinned a little and joined Spike to walk up to the front door as an obvious couple.


	7. Chapter 25

Part 25

Xander was still admiring the stonework on the grand entrance when the door swung wide on their approach to reveal a striking young man in a black suit. “Good evening, Sirs and welcome. My name is Paul the concierge for the evening. Lady Regina is through this way.”

They were led down the very attractive curved entrance hall with its stone feature wall, and through to a huge entertainment area with floor to double story ceiling windows opening onto a beautifully lit pool and spa with broad deck and attractive gardens beyond. The pinks and orange hues of the sunset only served to enhance the scene as Spike and a rather nervous Xander were offered drinks by a tray-bearing young waiter, then guided over to their hostess.

As they approached the group of guests parted to reveal an extremely attractive, slender yet shapely, silver haired woman in a figure hugging, silver evening gown. Her eyes positively sparkled with delight as she recognized the vampire and held out her hand in a grand gesture, “William! Darling! I am so pleased you could come. It has simply been too long.”

Spike took the hand and kissed it with a bow, “Lady Regina. It was very kind of you to invite us to your beautiful home.” He stood tall and placed a hand on Xander’s lower back edging him forward to join the group. “May I present my partner, Master Alexander Harris. Alexander, the Countess Lady Regina”

Lady Regina stepped forward a little, slapping Spike gently on the arm, “Oh William, such formality.” Nevertheless she held out her manicured hand and Xander duly kissed it just above the enormous ruby ring adorning it, adding shyly as he did so, “Pleased to meet you, Lady Regina.”

The countess gave a delighted laugh, exposing a row of perfect white teeth and causing the huge pearls of her earrings to swing and diamonds sparkle accordingly. “What a delightful young man, such good manners. You have done well, William. Now, the sun is just beyond the horizon and Monty will look after your lovely boy, so you and I may walk my new garden. You simply must tell me your plan for this sojourn in London…” With that she took Spike by the arm and led him outside, leaving Xander standing a little flummoxed and unsure what to say to the immediate circle of guests, who were looking expectantly in his direction.

“Umm… Hi…” Fortunately he was saved any real embarrassment when a rather jovial looking, silver headed older man thrust his hand forward, “George Montague. Friends call me Monty. William’s old friend and financier. And this is…” After that there was a whirlwind of introductions and the group settled back into conversation, including Xander with apparent ease.

Various people chatted to him, politely about his hometown, interests and travels then engaging him in the lively too and fro of friendly, well lubricated chit chat and banter, as people joined and left conversations. Normally (and very definitely since his return from Africa) he would have found such circumstances overwhelming in the extreme, but it seemed that his fellow guests were as interested and interesting as the group of friends and colleagues he and Spike had dined with in Oxford. 

There was one notable difference that made conversation startlingly different. He knew from Spike’s pre-party warning that a good proportion of the guests were of demon heritage but he struggled to visually identify anyone as such. The women were without exception, beautiful, elegant, coiffed and coutured befitting the event, and simply dripping with expensively tasteful jewels. The men equally well turned out and Xander was extremely relieved to note, so was he thanks to Spike. It was only if one listened carefully that the occasional remark revealed that all present, human or demon, were well aware of the demon community and put far more weight on who not what any particular person was. This was true also for the diverse range of nationalities present.

At first Xander had looked out into the garden for Spike, but could only really make out the silhouette of her Ladyship and ‘his vampire’, but soon became intrigued by a fascinating debate regarding the merits of new satellite imaging archaeology and preservation or excavation of sites identified in Egypt and war torn regions of former Persia. Xander was unsurprised to learn of concern regarding looting and the black market in antiquities, but when one tall gent of Russian extraction argued the merits of the funding such enterprises if it meant preserving the treasures for future generations where conventional avenues failed, he found himself agreeing. The argument was logical if a little morally unsound. He could certainly see why funding local workers on digs that would otherwise not occur, for precious objects forgotten to time, was somehow legitimate – and somewhat of a time old tradition, if the vast private collections and those in the British Museum and countless others were accounted for. 

One of their group turned to Xander during a lull in the conversation, “Are you a collector?”

Xander suddenly felt like a bug under a magnifying glass when others in the circle turned to him, “I… I um… No, not unless you count a full set of Babylon Five DVDs and some Superman comics that are now down the sinkhole that was my home town.” He felt himself flush with embarrassment.

A round of good-natured laughter was followed by various members of the group confessing to their, more mundane (and often funny), collections and obsessions. A dark haired thirty something man standing by Monty was teased good heartedly that he collected women, to which he replied, “Not to own, just borrow for a while. And never more than four at a time!” And so the conversation went on. 

Xander was drawn to the man who had so good naturedly laughed off his reputation with women. Monty had introduced him as ‘my old friend Anton’. He had extraordinary green eyes and perfect smile; jet-black wavy hair and dark skin indicating a Mediterranean heritage; and a regal yet openly friendly demeanor. Monty had excused himself to ‘catch up with Colonel Blakely-Smythe’ (whoever that was), and most of others in their immediate group seemed to take it as a reason to also move on, leaving Xander rather at a loose end and standing with Anton.

The tall man smiled and sighed good-naturedly, “Seems we’ve been abandoned. No matter. Monty mentioned to me that you served in Africa?”

Xander’s heart rate raised immediately and his hand made its automatic “I’m instantly anxious” response and adjusted his eye patch. Anton picked up on his discomfort and quickly added, “Of course it’s fine if you’d rather we discuss something else. It’s just that I have been to Africa several times and despite its well earned reputation for being extremely dangerous, I found so much of it beautiful.” 

Xander saw an opportunity to deflect attention from himself and relaxed a little, “I guess so. Mostly I was in places where there was just scrub and dust and poverty and conflict; or trees and mud and poverty and conflict. But some of the nature stuff I saw was cool, especially when if I got away on R&R. I would have loved to see Ngorongoro Crater and Mount Kilimanjaro, you know the Lion King touristy bits… then again… But did you… umm…?” 

Anton’s eyes seemed to light up as he began an entertaining well-edited account of his various adventures that included self deprecating accounts of his attempts at the African language; close shaves with various large mammals and raucous ‘sozzled’ expats; and thrilling though at times ill advised adventures hiking, flying and driving in various locations on the dark continent. There always seemed to be the obligatory femme fatale mixed in with extremely fond descriptions of locals who had always been on hand to help him out.

Monty rejoined them at some point and had his own tale to tell of the ‘good old days’ – a time apparently rife with big game hunting, raucous parties and a good time had by all. 

Though definitely feeling included Xander was increasingly aware of Spike’s extended absence but was prevented from worrying unduly when Monty noted his concern. The jovial gent gave a chortle and announced to their immediate group, “Heaven help our friend William! I just spied Her Ladyship taking him for another lap of the yard.”

The response was another round of laughter before the conversation turned to more serious matters, in particular international affairs and finance. Xander listened politely but ultimately needed the bathroom and took the opportunity to politely excuse himself.

The bathroom was as stylishly modern and opulent as the rest of the house. Marble and glass dominated, and Xander found himself considering the likely design brief and possible budget for such a build, sadly aware that he was unlikely reenter the building trade or ever work on such a project. And as he washed his hands in the solid glass freestanding hand basin atop the marble shelf, he idly considered how incredible it must be to commission and own such a house. 

Returning to the party he noted that his previous company had dispersed. The familiar feeling of being out of place settled somewhere deep in his gut. 

He had always been awkward in company, stemming right back to childhood and parents shooing him out of the way whenever they socialized. In his teens he rarely socialized outside the close knit Scoobies and felt downright terrified at high school socials. He had gone out with work colleagues occasionally but that was either low-key casual gatherings, or in a strictly business type event where there were common interests. Since Africa and his breakdown it had been inconceivable that he would attend an occasion as grand as Lady Regina’s ‘event’, let alone rub shoulders with the rich and famous (or in some cases infamous) of London and beyond. Yet here he was. What the hell was he supposed to do in such circumstances? Breaking into an established group seemed ridiculous, and he didn’t want to drink to fill in time or relax - prescribed medicine and lots of alcohol, definitely prohibited. 

In the end he took a champagne from a passing tray, if only to have something to keep his hands busy, and wandered out onto the pool deck where young woman was expertly playing some classical piece on the white baby grand Steinway placed there for the purpose. He smiled politely and moved a little closer as pale blue eyes glanced up in his direction and she smiled a silent invitation. 

His interest sparked that of others as a number of individuals gathered to listen more attentively, including Anton with a stunning woman on each arm. The statuesque blonde on his left put a lace glove covered hand to Anton’s ear and whispered something to which he shook his head then looked at Xander, winked and rolled his eyes. 

There was a round of applause as the etude finished and the slender pianist turned from the keyboard. She obviously recognized Anton and a couple of others in the audience and gave a delighted, “Oh wonderful!! Come on now. Anton you’re with me on duet. Lenny? David? Jill? You simply must do Carmen! Don’t they everyone!”

Still hopeful Spike would come along soon, Xander melted back into the growing crowd to the difficult introduction to the Toreador Song being played expertly by the two at the piano in a perfect (obviously well practiced) duet.  
……………..

Lady Regina greeted various guests as she directed Spike out to the broad lawn and toward a brightly lit tennis court where several people were having a ‘hit and giggle’ (literally) with drinks being sipped between rallies and a few appreciative onlookers calling out encouragement. 

Spike raised his glass in a toast to a particularly well-played point but said little else, other than a polite hello to the people they passed. Once away from the crowd, approaching a spectacular large bed of shrubs and flowers, Lady Regina paused, apparently to take in the scene. “I was very sorry to hear of the loss of your Grandsire, William, but you must be comforted that you were at least reconciled at the end.”

Spike’s voice was soft and cultured in his reply, “Indeed, Madam, and I thank you for your sympathy. He dusted a hero as he would have wished.”

“Ahh. And what of you, William? I have heard so many rumors over the years! And to find you have returned to London and with a charming young Consort on your arm. Well! No one seems to be a reliable source of information these days!” She huffed with feigned annoyance then took Spike’s arm again and continued on their slow promenade of the garden. “Now you know I will have to corner that dear boy of yours if you don’t tell me at least the highlights of your last few years.”

As had always happened when in the Lady’s presence, Spike found himself saying more than he initially intended. He briefly describing he and Dru’s move to the USA and the misery of Sunnydale, mentioning little detail other than the loss of Drusilla, Initiative chip, the alliance with the Slayer and her gang. He heavily edited the voluntary regaining of his soul and what, at the time, he thought was his last act in closing the Sunnydale Hellmouth. 

By the time they were on their third circuit of the garden, he was describing events in LA and more recently. He spoke a little of the reconciliation of sorts with his Grandsire and the final battle, then post rescue, detailing Connor and family lovingly. And finally expressed his delight at finding his friend ‘Alexander’ in the UK and their ongoing partnership (a simple ‘airbrushing’ of the truth still satisfying her ladyship’s curiosity).

The divine strains of a soprano singing La Habanera rang out over the garden and Lady Regina grinned mischievously, “Finally the sounds of a real party. I just knew my idea of a piano outside was a good one, after all one does not invite the best of the National Opera for nothing! Come, let’s find your boy and enjoy ourselves properly.”

………….

Spike was all but dragged back to the poolside and relieved to see Xander amongst the audience looking almost relaxed. As the music finished to appreciative applause, he sidled up and put his arm around the brunette’s waist, pulling him close and whispering, “Miss me pet?”

He was rewarded with a smile and peck on the cheek before Xander whispered, “Yes… A lot!... Now shush.” With that Xander turned back to the entertainment, but did manage to snake his arm around Spike’s back so they were tight together as Toreador began.

The tenor was marvelous but real thrill came when the chorus of other trained voices joined in, all but drowning out the accompaniment.

They both roared their appreciation at the end of the piece as the two piano players stood to join the singers to acknowledge the crowd. Xander grinned and whispered, “That’s Anton… We were talking earlier. Interesting guy.”

Spike followed his line of site before growling audibly, “Bloody Hell! That, pet, is the f-ing Immortal!”

“The who?”


	8. Chapter 26

\------------------  
PART 26

Spike’s eyes flashed gold as he swung around to face Xander, grabbing the brunette’s upper arm to the point of pain and gave a dramatic, growled out whisper, “I said, that bloke playing to the audience is the f%$#ing Immortal!”

Xander tore his arm away with effort, and kept his voice low but urgent whilst rubbing his near bruised arm, “Geez Sp…William! Oww!! Over react much. It’s ‘*Anton*’ – a guy who was nice enough to talk to me when you left me to try to socialize while you went off with Lady Regina.”

Spike’s face was in darkness as he had his back to the brightly lit pool area, nevertheless Xander could see fangs emerge and immediately began to worry as the vampire muttered “Only you pet” and “Bloody demon magnet” along with expletives, names and dates, and apparent acts requiring retribution. Xander could do little though did place a calm hand on his lover’s upper arm to keep him facing away from most of the crowd in the hope Spike calmed down before someone (other than a demon) noticed his changed features, or worse, the vampire carried out some of his threats!

As accolades for the performers died down after yet another rousing trio and chorus, Anton excused himself politely (leaving the others to continue the music) and to Xander’s horror, made his way directly over to the pair. He could hardly turn and run, and barely managed a “Spike shut up here he comes!” before Anton was within a few paces of them.

“Alex! I must apologize. I didn’t mean to chase you away from Sophia, it just that we’ve not played together since her tour of Prague last year. A bit of fun though, don’t you agree?” Anton looked a little puzzled at Xander’s somewhat desperate expression and noted the hand on the arm of the man with him, and the tense back of the same. “Ahh, I see you have found your friend at last.”

Xander had no idea how to rescue the situation, afraid that Spike was about to explode into violence so typical of the Sunnydale vampire he remembered, so answered as calmly as he could, “Umm, it’s fine. I… umm… that is… we… It was great… the music I mean…” He trailed off feeling utterly pathetic but received a broad smile for his trouble, and was so preoccupied with worry that he jumped when Spike whirled around and stood as though ready for a fight.

What happened in the next few minutes was so unexpected that Xander was left utterly aghast and reexamining everything he thought he knew about Spike.

Anton broke into a broad grin and exclaimed, “Well bless the Gods. Alex! I had no idea your partner was Lady Regina’s Master William!” He immediately thrust out his hand toward Spike, “We’ve not been formally introduced, Anton Athenatos, at your service. I had no idea that Alex here was your Consort, but what a delightful choice for both of you.”

Spike was initially taken aback, nevertheless shook the extended hand politely. “William Aurelius.” There was something in the man’s touch, and as their eyes met fully, Spike looked a little bewildered for a moment then gave a rather wry smile. “Immortal in any language then?” 

Anton laughed with delight, “Indeed, though only a scholar or those in the know make the connection these days!” He sobered for a moment and added sincerely, “I was saddened to hear of the loss of your Grandsire. Please accept my condolences.”

Xander saw a flash of raw pain as Spike replied simply, “Died a hero, as he wanted.” Despite his position, now standing slightly behind and to the left of his partner, Xander slid his hand into Spike’s and squeezed it in silent support. The act was reciprocated, and Spike pulled him forward without relinquishing the hold until they were side by side facing Anton.

The Immortal noted the move as he continued, “Indeed… But come, let us find a drink and speak of happier times, and future opportunities.”

Spike gave Xander a doubtful sideways glance then shrugged and followed Anton’s back as he wound through the crowd toward a tray-toting waiter. 

Moments later they were lounging opposite each other on luxurious garden furniture, Xander and Spike opposite Anton, and the conversation between the two ‘rivals’ began in earnest. Spike was obviously still very much on edge, though affected a casual air as he sat hand in hand with Xander. He took a draft of the red wine in his hand and placed it carefully on the low table separating them, “So… not tryin’ to run me around, or get your minions to chase us out of town this time? ‘Cause got to say up front, not a really stellar history between us mate.”

Anton toasted the statement and took a sip of his own drink, “I do confess to that, William, but in my defense, it was never directed at you personally, more it was to prevent certain actions of yours, or more importantly that of your Sires’, and the wider consequences. And you must admit, it was dignity more than bodily hurt.” He gave Spike a knowing smile that was answered by a half-hearted scowl, “Yeah… well… Just so long as you don’t go messin’ with the boy here. ‘E’s off limits, got that?”

“But of course! I would not dream of coming between a Master and his Consort, much less a union of two beings as unique and important as the two of you! Now come, that is not really what we should be discussing. Montague mentioned to me that you are going to be taking a more active role in your investments here in Europe and that we might find some interests in common that could advantage us both.”

Spike was still struggling to reconcile the amicable, quietly spoken Anton with the ‘foulest evil, the Immortal’ image he had built up over the past hundred and twenty plus years. He had to admit that he was intrigued by Anton, and more than a little puzzled by the ‘unique’ comment regards he and Xander, but let it slide in preference to learning a little more of the man behind the legend, and getting to the bottom of just what Monty had said regarding his investments. He took a slow draft of his wine, deliberately placed the glass on a convenient side table and sat back, his left leg in contact with Xander’s, still eyeing Anton warily, “I’m listening.”

“I don’t profess to know your exact financial circumstances by any means, but we do seem to have similar portfolios, indeed I was surprised to learn of our many shared ventures – via our companies of course. And given the larger scale project opportunities and percentage of ownership for some of the companies in which we are both investors, I felt we might work together directly for mutual benefit. After all, you like myself, are working to secure a future of indeterminate length and must be proactive according to the times we are in. This conversation is of course, only a precursor to any agreement should my proposal be judged advantageous.”

What ensued sounded to Xander like the experienced negotiations of two captains of industry rather than two demons or whatever magical creatures Spike and Anton identified as. The brunette was flabbergasted by the sums being discussed by both men; amazed at the complexity and diversity of Anton’s investment interests, short and long term; and intrigued at Spike’s obvious knowledge and understanding of his own substantial holdings, despite his open admission that he had only just returned to active involvement in the same. 

Xander zoned out a little mid-conversation, instead turning to listen to yet another round of well-known duets and trios sung by the operatic guests by the piano. He was feeling a bit buzzed and relaxed back, closing his eyes and let the music wash over him. It was only when one of Anton’s female companions from earlier approached that he ‘came back to the room’ realizing that the entertainment was about to take a vastly different turn. 

The piano had been wheeled inside and instead a small band was in its place. As the strong latino beat and trumpet started, guests began to move to the wide deck, now makeshift dance floor. He recognized the music and eyes went wide, the jovial elderly musicians were obviously members of the Bueno Vista Social Club, a supposition confirmed by Anton. 

A statuesque blonde woman approached and held out an inviting hand to the Immortal. Anton shook his head politely and redirected her to Xander. 

Xander smiled nervously and looked to Spike. The vampire leaned over and whispered, “Go on pet, have a bit of fun.” He winked and gave his ‘Consort’ a light peck on the cheek. Seconds later Xander was on the crowded dance floor doing a passable version of a samba with Sabini from St Petersburg (as she had introduced herself).

Spike watched until the two melded into the crowd then turned his attention back to the Immortal. “So… All sorted for now. Boy and I should be back from Zurich Friday week by my reckoning, I’ll have a clearer picture by then.”

“Why don’t you and Alexander come back via my home near Florence. I would appreciate the company and this time of year is quite beautiful.”

“Why us? Surely you’ve got plenty of more important takers for that sort of invite?”

Anton laughed aloud, “Oh William, you of all people must realize that there are always acquaintances, business associates, rulers, merchants, politicians and hangers on when in my position, but there are few kindred spirits with whom I can associate. Even fewer I would desire as friends.”

Spike was rather taken aback as almost sad pale green eyes met his, “You would call us friends?”

“I had hoped so. William, I am in my third millennium of existence, about to enter my fourth. I have learned over that vast time that there is always ‘a catch’ as you so eloquently put it. People and demons who want to associate with me for money, power or prestige. On the very rarest of occasions I have been blessed to meet beings such as yourself and Alexander. Ageless, good souls rewarded or, as the case may be, cursed by the Ghods of this Universe to walk the Earth longer than mere mortals. Those who straddle good and evil, show loyalty, bravery and selflessness, and unconditional love. At my great age I had hoped, if you are willing, that I might share that with you both. I ask for nothing in return but that we might share comfort and counsel on occasion, for I see in you both something I feared I had lost eons ago, genuine understanding and enduring platonic friendship.”

Spike looked hard at the raven-haired man. Anton had leaned forward, shoulders slumped a little, studying his hands as he spoke quietly, and for the first time Spike saw fatigue and a good measure of sadness in the Immortal’s demeanor. When pale green eyes lifted to meet his own blue orbs the look was one of hopeful loneliness that Spike recognized immediately. There was no pride or malice, rather it was an unguarded moment of vulnerability, and Spike knew in that moment, with all the understanding and empathy at his command, that Anton was indeed someone he was prepared to call friend. And he knew in his gut that Xander would feel the same.

He broke into a genuine smile and stood slowly, holding his hand out to his former ‘nemesis’, pulling the man up also, “Guess you’ve got me in your corner then. The boy too I reckon. Now let’s go find our dance partners. Fancy meself a bit of my fella after all this chit chat.”


	9. Chapter 27

Part 27

Anton and Spike stood shoulder to shoulder observing the couples on the dance floor, many of whom seemed to be making up for lack of ability with happy enthusiasm. Spike looked for Xander but could not see him amongst the immediate crowd, scanned the garden with no joy, then followed Anton’s line of site and spotted him politely leading Lady Regina over to a table laden with fancy hors d’oeuvres and champagne.

Spike knew better than to interrupt her ladyship, knowing full well that she would want to ‘assess’ his Consort, so followed Anton’s lead and moved to politely invite two seated ladies nearby to dance. Very attractive, perfectly coiffed, fifty something (at a guess) Penelope Hilton-Smythe was an excellent dancer, and obviously enjoyed the attentions of the young William Aurelius. She batted her eyelashes and smiled easily as they whirled around the floor to a fast tango, enjoyed a few words in the break between numbers then resumed the pace with as the music continued.

By the time Spike was leading Penelope (“please call me Pippa”) back to her seat she was flushed and smiling. He kissed her hand in genteel fashion and excused himself, sure that Xander had had enough time to do his duty toward their host, providing her with enough information to be satisfied she was being treated and respected as the ‘go to’ person in the upper echelons of London society (human and demon) by William’s friend.

As he made his way toward the brunette, he noted that Lady Regina had moved on and observed two individuals he was sure he knew from years before approach Xander, one deliberately bumping the man from behind, causing the drink he was holding to slosh onto the floor. Spike was too far away to intervene immediately but clearly heard the insincere apology and what followed.

Xander jerked forward, relieved that his drink had not landed on anyone. He turned to the individual who had knocked him and felt a strange prickle of warning as the stocky male grinned unrepentantly and said, “How clumsy. Oh look, this must be William’s little human friend. Trust him to pick up with another damaged item.” He snorted derisively and stood straighter (though still having to look up to Xander) then stated imperiously, “Edgar Lemark, Master of Greater London, and this is my Childe Neville, and you would be?”

Spike moved up behind Xander before he could reply and growled, “None of your bloody business, is who.” His arm wound around a relieved Xander’s waist and his next words dripping with hatred, “Edgar, Neville, how’s the racketeering business these days?”

Neville’s eyes flashed gold, but he continued to smile, “Oh you are rather behind with your information, but then you always were on the fringes, as it were. I take it this is a ‘flying visit’ since you haven’t shown your face at the London Court for fifty odd years. A bit of an oversight on your part, still, after all the ridiculous reports of your exploits since you were last here, I am surprised you have the nerve to show your face at all.” He looked to his entourage three of whom sniggered in agreement. “Well, Lady Regina always did favor upper class fops. Odd that she should tolerate your pathetic pet human as well.”

Xander felt Spike tense and placed a now shaky hand over the vampire’s and squeezed, trying to convey his support and worry, and in truth, afraid of what might occur. He had no idea how old this ‘Neville’ was, nor whether Spike was willing or able to take on more than one assailant if it should come to that. But he need not have worried. The blonde turned, deliberately putting his back to the others and smiled at Xander, “Don’t bear anythin’ he has to say luv, just stay calm ‘n follow my lead yeah?” Spike kissed the human squarely on the lips then turned back to Neville with a faux sweet smile.

“Not my place to question our gracious hostess nor is it yours, but then good manners never was your strong point, was it. I can forgive your comment about my recent history as I suspect your sources are as inaccurate as they always were, but as for my Consort, well… have a care. I would defend his honor but hardly think it fair… See, if you’d done your research you’d know he’s a survivor of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, ran with the Slayer for years, and dusted more of your kind of idiot than he would bother to count. And I know for a fact that his favorite stake is on ‘im somewhere, but I’m sure he wouldn’t want to cause the help extra sweeping duties on such an auspicious occasion. Then again…” Spike nudged Xander who tried hard to affect a nonchalant stance, but a tense Spike was not a good sign. Without thought his hand habitually went to his belt and slid back his coat in a well practiced Sunnydale move, as though checking for said weapon.

Neville seemed to consider for a moment, then scowled, turned and stomped off toward the entrance hall, his companions following at a brisk pace.

Spike stood for a moment then turned and gave a derisive snort, “Idiotic ponce. We’ll no doubt see him again, but not tonight. C’mon luv, I fancy a twirl around the floor with my Consort. What ‘d ya say?”

The remainder of the evening was extremely pleasant – indeed was deemed a ‘triumph’ in a loud toast to the hostess, led by a rather inebriated Monty just before the band performed their last number. It was almost two in the morning by the time Xander and Spike opened the front door of their apartment and all but fell inside.

Spike went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood, “You want a cuppa or an orange juice, Pet?”

When there was no reply he shrugged, heated the blood and carried it and a glass of juice in to his companion, who was preoccupied by the answering machine.

“Hey Xan. It’s Willow. Call me when you get a moment.” …Beeep…

“Hey Spike? Andrew just told me you were still… well around! Andrew!! And since when, you big meany?!!! And now you’re in England? I so won’t talk to you ever again if you don’t call me… Gahhh now you’ve got me saying all stupid stuff… Just call OK? Or come visit… Please?” …Beeep…

“Hello Spike? Xander? This is Giles. I’m just checking in, as it were. I know you are due to travel in a few days and you did promise to ring me beforehand. I think it important you forward your itinerary at some point – email will do… Xander, I am rather concerned that you look after your health as you were rather… fragile… when I left you with Spike, and I feel it is only fair you contact your doctor prior to departure as you will be missing your monthly appointment. Could you contact me as soon as is convenient, please. Best Wishes.” …Beeep…

“Hey… Willow again. Where are you Mr? I tried your mobile but it’s not on or something. Is everything OK? I’ll try again in the morning.” …Beeep…

“Hi, um Spike? This is Buffy. Look I know you probably don’t want to talk but Dawn’s all upset that I kind of knew about you being back and all… from Anton a while back. And then we heard… so I really didn’t think you… ‘cause they said Angel… and you… Spike? Please… I need to know… Just… Bye.” …Beeep…

“Hello Spike? Rupert Giles here. I heard some rather disturbing reports late this evening regards an event you and Xander attended. I would appreciate you contacting me at your earliest convenience.” …Beeep…

“Hey Spike? Little brother here. Man, I hope this is the right number. Anyways, you’ve got my cell, just got the info you wanted and it’s better that I don’t put it in an email. Everyone’s good here. Family says hi. I’ll fill you in on the latest when you get a chance. Later…” …Beeep…

Xander looked over to Spike who was standing stock still in the middle of the lounge, mug of blood half way to his mouth. He finished his drink in one gulp, moved over to the phone, placed the empty cup very deliberately on the side table and pushed stop.

“It can wait, luv. We’ll sort all that in the mornin’ yeah?” 

“But…”

“No buts pet. Better to tackle things after a good night’s sleep. Come on drink your juice and then I’ll give you a proper seein’ to. Nothin’ like a good snog to send you off to sleep in style, yeah?”

The ‘seeing to’ did not take long for either party, and less than a half an hour later they were lying in a relaxed sated tangle. Spike was staring at the ceiling stroking rhythmically down Xander’s back from shoulder to rump and back again when he detected Xander’s heartbeat rise markedly. He pulled back and looked hard at his charge whose face he could see perfectly clearly in the near blackness of their shared bed. 

“Alright luv, spit it out. What’s got your knickers in a twist now? I thought I’d all but done you in for the evenin’. Must be losin’ my touch…”

“Is it really that obvious to everyone?”

“Lost me, pet. What exactly would that ‘it’ be?”

“Me. That I’m damaged. You know… how did Neville find out I’m… you know… I’ve been… That I’m a headcase!”

Spike growled openly and leveled eyes that flashed gold in Xander’s direction, “Did that bastard say as much? If he did I have a personal appointment with his entrails later today!”

Xander sought reassurance but also wanted to avoid a confrontation, so pressed on, “Not as such, and please don’t be pissed at me, but you heard what he said. Do you think he knows? I mean he would just have to ring around a few hospitals and the whole story would come out.”

Spike sighed and went back to his petting, “Oh luv… ‘e was talkin’ ‘bout your eye, not any internal workin’s! Ol’ Neville always was an innings behind when it comes to info. Worst bloody judge of people to boot. What I can’t work out is how the bastard got an invite in the first place. But no matter… You’re my Consort to any who ask, and got scars or two to prove it. Now stop yer worryin’ and get some shut eye… or do you need me to go another round?”


	10. Chapter 28

Part 28

Spike was been dreaming of a nighttime train ride somewhere in India, not long after Angelus had disappeared. They were initially in a private box on the carriage. Images of Dru giggling at something only she could see and tracing patterns on the lace of her dress were interspersed with Darla’s hateful scowls in his direction and her frantic use of an ornately carved, fine bone and feather fan. 

Like most dreams it seemed he was missing something, or had to look for something as the dreamscape changed, lurching from pushing through crowds on chaotic railway stations; to desperately trying to locate and catch their chosen train; a feeling of constant concern and effort organizing paperwork, money, tickets, food (safe selection of victims) and luggage; but most of all, there was an almost overwhelming feeling of dread linked to something he had forgotten to do, or someone he was supposed to meet. 

Everything was so confused but one constant was a loud chuffing noise which he interpreted to be the train. Then they were in a park and he saw the boy, a slightly younger Xander sitting on a gravestone in the distance, twirling a stake (though why a cemetery would be bang in the middle of the railway yards of Madras was quite beyond him. 

He felt a ridiculous jolt of panic and pulled forward, letting go Dru’s hand and immediately losing her in the crush of the crowd at the top of a set of stairs as he tried to reach the boy. As he got closer, the chuffing of the train became louder and he realized that Xander was oblivious that he was positioned on the train track with a locomotive fast approaching. He ran, but his legs seemed bogged down by something and still the rumbling sound became louder. 

Just as the whole thing was about to end in disaster, he woke with a jolt, the sound of Xander’s very loud snoring reverberating in his right ear and pressure of one of Xander’s legs, hot and heavy, pressing down on his. Spike was still confused but suddenly aware of his own panicked, unnecessary breaths, and desperately tried to calm and make sense of his world. 

“Oh, Bloody hell!” He pushed at his sleeping companion until Xander finally rolled away, stopped snoring and slept on. 

Spike picked up his mobile phone and looked at the time. Almost midday.

A hot, relaxing shower seemed in order while he cleared his head, then he padded downstairs, grabbed a liquid breakfast, the apartment phone and his laptop, then adjourned to the sunlit balcony to make some rather unwanted but necessary calls.

He sighed and dialed the first number on his screen. After two rings, a female voice answered, “Hello?”

Spike felt a pang of dread as he announced himself, “’lo, it’s Spike.”

“Oh my God?! Spike! I really didn’t think you would call back! I mean… well I really hoped you would, but… Are you OK? How’s Xander? What are you doing back in England? And why didn’t you tell me you were still around? I mean, why am I always the last to get that sort of information? I cared about you… care about you… as a friend… friends… I umm… Spike?”

“Still here.”

“Is Xander with you?”

“As in with me this moment? No ‘e’s still in the land of nod, we were out ‘til late.”

“Oh… Does he seem… you know… OK to you?”

“Boy’s fine. What I c’n tell ‘e’s had a bit of a rough trot what with warzones ‘n human cruelty ‘n whatnot. Bloke’s not an idiot. Needs to get away from thems what keeps tellin’ ‘im it’s all in ‘is mind, is all. Hasn’t mentioned offing himself once since he’s been here, and from what I can tell, is having a right fine time taggin’ along.”

“But are you OK with looking after him? I mean Spike… you’re… what about you? After everything… after… what happened??”

“We fought, we won the first round, we paid the price… Angel died a hero as he wanted. Charlie, Wes, Fred, even bloody Lindsay, died sendin’ a good part of LA evil incorporated to oblivion. Me? Dunno why I survived… Let you know when I’ve got it figured, not before.”

“Oh…” The line was silent for a few long seconds before, “Sorry I kind of avoided you and Angel when you came to Rome, you know… for that family body thingy… It was just that I was kind of freaked that Angel had someone watching me and reporting back, when he could have just picked up a phone and asked. I mean stalker by proxy much?!... I still cried when Anton, you know, the Immortal, yeah of course you do… Anyway, when Anton said he had word Angel and LA Wolfram and Hart had been destroyed… it’s weird but it kind of meant I could grieve and move on, you know…? 

“Anyways things here have been busy since then, not so much with the Slayage… well there is some but not like Sunnydale. And we had Andrew here for a while, which you know, and then the offer from the fashion magazine happened. 

“A friend of Anton’s said she needed someone to write a column in the summer, you know hot shopping trends for US tourists, that sort of thing, and he recommended me, but after that the rest was up to me. She seems to like what I do, and it’s actually really interesting and fun, so that’s been pretty awesome… Spike? Are you still there?” 

Spike was still reeling from the knowledge that Buffy had almost certainly deliberately avoided meeting he and his Grandsire on their ill fated trip to Rome, but really could not blame her. She sounded happy, despite (or perhaps because of) no longer dating the Immortal, a fact he had gleaned from his discussion with Anton the night before. “Hmm? Yeah still here, pet… So what’s the Bit up to? She there?”

“No, she’s at the studio, but if you ring her cell you’ll probably get her about now. I know she’d really like that.”

“Shall do.”

“Look I really have to fly Spike, but thanks so much for ringing. Promise to keep in touch? And you are always welcome to come visit.”

“ Taa for the invite luv.”

“Bye… and take care OK?”

“You to.” And she was gone. And rather than feeling deflated or disappointed by the conversation, Spike found himself oddly relieved. She had moved on, she was doing well in her new life, and she seemed happy. 

Spike sighed and dialed Dawn’s mobile phone number. Unlike the previous call, he waited for six rings and was just about to leave a message when he was answered with a breathless, “Hi... Spike?”

“That’d be me, Little Bit.” He then held the receiver away from his ear as a high-pitched squeal was the reply.

After some cursory reassurances regards his current whereabouts, ‘un-alive’ status, and fact that he was travelling with Xander, the remainder of the twenty five minute conversation was all but entirely one way, Spike occasionally managing to add “Hmm” and “that right” in the briefest of pauses in Dawn’s excited chatter.

She was currently working on the set of the Italian Sesame Street as a “dog’s body until they give me a real job”, all but bursting with enthusiasm as she described her fellow workers, the excitement of children’s television, and the joy of being “taken seriously and in another language!”

The sign off was easy as she was called to fulfill some task or other, so Spike escaped with a simple promise to call often and visit when he could.

He sighed, put the phone down temporarily and lit a cigarette. It was still too early to call Connor but he needed to forewarn him anyway, bank details etc would need to be on hand for their discussion, so an email prior was probably a good idea. That resolved, he snuffed out the butt of his now spent cigarette, picked up the handset again and dialed. 

“Giles.”

“Rupert. You wanted a chat I believe.”

“Spike… indeed. I was quite expecting Xander to call.”

“Boy’s still abed. Expect he’ll be up in a few. We had a bit of a late night.”

“Yes, so it seems. I am led to believe you took him to a party of sorts. One that was attended by a certain Edgar Lemark, Master of London.”

“That right? And just how would you come by that tidbit of info?”

“I have my sources.”

“Then your sources would also know that it was one of Lady Regina’s social dos. Sure you’ve heard of her, yeah?”

“Good Lord! Lady Regina Grimshaw?” Spike heard the muffled sound of Giles tugging of his glasses, “But she’s one of the…”

 

“Best connected socialites in London, old money, aristocrat, and vamp. Yes, I know. Sent us a lovely invite so we went.”

“But surely she must then have assumed…”

“That Xander and I come as a pair. We established that before heading to Oxford, remember?”

“Yes but I never dreamed…” The tone altered to accusatory, “Spike, what have you done? And why would Lady Regina be inviting you, surely she does not perceive you as a threat of some sort? Is that why the Master of London was in attendance? You can’t possibly believe that taking Xander along was wise?”

Spike held back a growl, “Firstly, boy was fine, better than in fact. Had a wow of a time by all accounts. Second, I figure Lemark was gate crashing, arrived late with ‘is idiot Childe an’ didn’t stay around long enough to say. And third, I reckon you should do a little research on the good Lady. We’re blood relatives, and I don’t mean that in a vampire sense. Lemme give you a headstart, might be enlightenin’. Daughters of the Earls of Verulam and the Earls of Somerset, and Cavendish family members related to Dukes of Devonshire circa 1800-1850. Throw in MPs around that time, if you really want somethin’ extra to worry about.”

Spike waited for a moment as he heard the distinct sound of some furious scribbling on the other end of the line. “Now, need you to know the boy and I are heading off for Zurich day after tomorrow. Be there a few days, then doin’ a bit of a cooks tour home, Florence and Amsterdam at least. ‘N before you start lecturin’, the boy will be fine with me.” Just at that moment Xander emerged from the bedroom clad only in his hastily pulled on sweat pants and padded to the door to listen. Spike smiled and waved him over. “Xan’s just up if you want a word. No upsettin’ ‘im though, we’re doin’ just fine here.”

He held out the receiver. Initially Xander shook his head, then sighed and stepped forward, grabbed the phone and sat on the outdoor lounge, left leg touching his vampire’s right.

“Hello?”

“Xander. How are you? I take it from Spike that you had a late night.”

“Umm...” Xander looked quizzically at Spike who merely shrugged, “Yeah, we were invited to a party. It was… well, it was good actually. I met a few people, danced a bit. A friend of Buffy’s was there and we talked for a bit.”

“A slayer? Or someone from Rome?”

“Well, neither really. A guy called Anton, The Immortal.”

“Good heavens. Are you alright? Spike didn’t do anything did he? I surmised from a few things Andrew said after Angel and Spike’s rather unexpected visit to Rome, that history between the Aurelians and the Immortal was somewhat fraught. If Spike has caused you to…”

Xander was beginning to look distressed, particularly as Spike let out a low growl, “Please stop, Giles. Look, Spike didn’t do anything – to me or to Anton. They got on fine, better than in fact. And apart from anything else, Spike is taking great care of me, and I know this is going to come out wrong, but I really feel kind of whole… as a person, around him.” Spike smiled warmly, eyes bright with genuine affection, and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

Giles was not yet satisfied it seemed, and he continued in a resigned, though rather patronizing tone, “Yes well, that be as it may, I am concerned that you are heading off to the continent with him to destinations and for reasons unclear. I do hope you will consider the prudence of such a venture given your recent er… difficulties. I’m sure you are aware that your health and mental state is of utmost importance, I’m sure your doctor and therapists would agree. …”

This time Xander did react. Spike heard his heart rate increase markedly as Xander’s voice took on a rather petulant tone, “That I should go because it’s a great idea, something I should do to help get back to a ‘normal’ life, and that Spike is the best possible person to have by my side to do it! And before you say it, yes, I do know he is a vampire, and yes, I do know he can be dangerous, and yes, I do remember that he hasn’t been around us for a while. But even you know he’s also ridiculously brave, an amazing survivor, loyal to those he loves, and knows what it’s like to walk on crazy street. Anyway, Spike has business over there so he’s going and I am going with him on Tuesday, whether you or Dr Lewis agrees or not.”

There was a long pause at the other end of the phone. “Yes I see… Well I will expect you to continue regular contact, and accept that the Council will extract you if things are not as they should be.”

“I’m not a tooth, Giles! And I’ll be fine, I am fine, and careful and all those other things everyone thinks I’m somehow incapable of anymore. Anyway, if I’m in trouble it will be Spike not the Council who will be there to help!” Spike grabbed his free hand and squeezed whispering, just for him “Too right I will Luv.” 

Xander’s tone calmed a little, “Look, I’ll make sure you and Willow are in the loop if it’s important. Can’t you just leave it at that for now?” 

It seemed sufficient and after that, the farewell was brief and to the point, though Spike noted Xander was still agitated as the phone was thrown onto the couch cushion beside them. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Xander playing with Spike’s fingers where their hands were still joined. 

Finally the brunette sighed and looked up at ‘his’ vampire, “They still think I’m a total f%$#-up, don’t they?! Dumb old, loser Zeppo, the one eyed carpenter/would be Watcher who couldn’t handle a bit of death and destruction without going completely off his nut. I mean, I know what happened and why, and it still doesn’t go away, but… I am working on at least trying to… Arrgh! I guess it doesn’t matter. I just don’t want you to feel trapped, like you’re stuck with me, you know, like you have to be worrying about me all the time. Or like you can’t, you know, do what you want to do without me around… I just…”

Spike stood dragging Xander up with him and spun him until they were chest to chest. “Look at me, Pet.” Spike waited until the man’s good eye focused on his. “Now you listen good an’ proper. I’ll not take anyone insultin’ my good friend and would be Consort… not even you. A friend who is huge of heart, brave in the face of overwhelming odds, loyal to a fault, easy on the eye, a Viking in bed, and just happens to have had a bad run of it lately… And… Yeah, I’ve had experience with the crazy ones, and been on both the giving and receiving end of a lot of nasty business in my time, so know the toll it takes. Also, I’ll have you know I don’t make a habit of abandoning those I love when it suits me, and, contrary to popular belief I don’t go around shaggin’ anything that moves, much less makin’ love good an’ proper, ‘cause I thought that was what we were doin, yeah?” He paused and waited whilst Xander processed the heartfelt diatribe, and eventually worked out that the last question was not rhetorical.

“Well Pet? We were makin’ love, yeah?”

Xander was suddenly feeling exposed and raw. It was what they were doing, perhaps just ‘friends with benefits’ at first and it had been such a short time since they reconnected, not even two weeks, but yes… he could admit it. New as it was, it was not frightening… or ‘wrong’… and it was certainly more than friendship that he now felt for Spike, and that wasn’t just due to having sex, it was everything in between, and that everything seemed to be growing and expanding constantly. The more he knew Spike, and the William behind the vampire, the deeper and more rapidly his feelings grew. It was comfortable at times and hard at others… but that was life. So yes, they were making love in their exchanges. 

“Yeah… definitely of the making love.”

“Right, so I don’t abandon you, so long as you want me around, deal?”

Finally Xander smiled, “Deal.”

“Good. Now about that love makin’ – you up for a tumble? Work the kinks out from last night?” Spike wiggled an eyebrow and gave a sly grin, then turned and made for the patio doors

Xander hesitated, “Shouldn’t I ring Willow first, you know, get it over and done with.”

The vampire paused at the door, “Your choice pet, but if you take too long, I might just have to come out here and ravish you where you sit. Sure the witch wouldn’t mind listenin’. Second thoughts, why don’t you Skype her and we c’n give ‘er a real show?”

Xander groaned as his traitorous ‘Little Xander’ twitched at the thought of either option. “A world of no, Spike. Look just go inside and relax for a few minutes, I’ll make it quick OK?”

“Alright luv, but just to let you know, I’ll be makin’ myself verrry comfortable whilst I’m waitin’.” With that, he left. 

Xander sat back down heavily and dialed Willow’s mobile number from memory, hoping, though not expecting, a more upbeat reception than Giles’ interrogative style.

The phone gave two rings before it was picked up, “Xander! Oh thank the Goddess! Just wait, it’s really noisy here…”

Xander could hear some unknown commotion in the background and wondered at its source. He worried a little as he waited, knowing that Willow was in places unknown somewhere in northern Brazil with goodness knows what going on around her.

What seemed like an age later, though could only have been a minute or so, a panting Willow came back on the line. “Sorry about that – it’s the Solstice festival here, or rather it’s the Catholic Saint Sebastion festival, which kind of took over the same date so the Spanish missionaries could keep sweet with the local population, anyway, every one is really on a high and there’s a parade and huge crowds. Consuela gave me the heads up this morning but it’s still a bit of a cultural shock, but we’ve had some pretty heavy stuff going down with Philip stepping away from the coven, and the coordination of the new Brazilian central Witches council – turns out there are a lot of undertrained or unidentified witches amongst the population, and the younger ones all needing education, if only so they can get a job and a better handle on using their gifts for good. And it’s really exciting I guess, the future I mean. ::sudden pause :: And you so didn’t ring me to hear all that.” Another breath, and to Xander’s great relief, the conversation continued more slowly, and with definite interaction on his part.

“Not totally true Wills, happy to hear your tales of festivities and happy mayhem, but you sounded kind of urgent.”

“Oh… Oh well… yeah… Giles kind of contacted me and said you were staying with Spike, which I already knew, but that he was concerned that you were… I don’t know… somehow you might not cope, not that you’re not capable of coping, ‘cause you so are, but that things might get stressful and there could be… you know… that Spike… This isn’t coming out right. 

“Anyway, I told him you’d be fine and that Spike was totally up with looking after… well, you know, that you two were friends and he always looks out for the people he cares about… But then I did a kind of location spell and before you start getting all antsy it wasn’t a big deal and I am way the uber-witch with control these days. Anyway, my friend Consuela (who is a High Mistress and totally powerful too) reads auras and she can do it remotely. And she said yours was all with the changing colour, and I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, it’s just that it sort of indicated that your aura was kind of intertwining with… well with Spike’s. So I did it again and she said it was still kind of weird as in reds changing through purples and into a deep blue, which she said meant calm and complete but then I got thinking that maybe it was you feeling, you know, ‘blue’. And then when I couldn’t get hold of you, I kind of panicked a little… But now you are calling and you sound fine… You are fine, aren’t you?”

Xander was still trying to process the babble but gave up and simply answered the last question. “Yeah Wills, I’m fine, finer than I’ve been for a long time, in fact. Turns out that Spike is really good company, I mean really good. He’s so smart Willow, did you know he got firsts at Oxford for his degree? And he has all this history that I’m sure even Giles doesn’t know, and he was OK telling me… He trusts me Willow, and I trust him. And he would never hurt me – and I don’t mean in the worried about biting sense – he looks out for me, and I kind of found I can do that for him too. He’s been through a lot and he kind of gets me. It’s… nice.”

“You’ve fallen for him!”

“What? No!... Well yeah a bit…”

“Mr?!” The tone was knowing and accusatory.

“OK, yeah… a lot. But you have to admit… Anyway… he seems OK with it at the moment, and we’re just enjoying each other’s company, you know, taking things as they come. So you don’t have to worry, OK? Look, I have to go. We’re heading for the continent for a couple of weeks for some business stuff Spike has to do, and I’m kind of tagging along for the holiday, but I’ll keep in touch, I promise.”

“Alright… but just let Spike know - ‘shovel talk’, me to him, applies still - even though I’m a long way away!”

“I’ll tell him, though I reckon he’ll already have guessed that bit. And hey Willow? Thanks, OK? For being a good bud and worrying about me. I do appreciate it – and you, I’ll always appreciate you.”

Willow took a moment to answer and Xander fancied he heard a sniffle before her reply, “Yeah, I love you too, Xan. Just… be well, OK? And blessings… always that… Bye now.”

“Thanks Will. Bye.”

He was barely to the door of the patio when a very nude, very erect Spike appeared at the bedroom door facing him. “Thought you’d never stop natterin’. Almost made a start by me lonesome. Now come here and let’s get the day really started.”


	11. Part 29

Part 29

Xander was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, left hand behind his head with Spike resting replete in a similar pose, head cushioned by Xander’s right arm.

“That was definitely of the love making.”

“That it was, pet.”

“I… Is it always going to feel like this?”

“Like what, luv?”

“Like I’m meant to be here… with you… you know… like we just fit… together, I mean. We do don’t we? Fit together I mean?”

“Seemed like a perfectly snug fit in either direction to me pet.” Spike lifted up and gave Xander a provocative smirk, “’Course if you have any doubts, we can go another round.”

Xander rolled his good eye but leaned up and claimed the lips that had so recently caressed his most intimate places, Spike rolling until almost on top of the larger brunette once more. “That a yes, luv? Thought you called time on account of bein’ human an’ all.” He pulled up enough to inspect Xander’s manhood valiantly attempting to rally to the cause. 

Xander fell back, a little frustrated by his earthly limitations, “Yeah well… might take a few minutes yet…” 

They lay in silence for a few more minutes before the brunette’s hand wandered down to where he could feel Spike’s growing interest pressing against his thigh, and lightly stroked the side of the pale shaft. “I was just wondering…You didn’t bite me, you know… like you did the other night before the party… I mean don’t get me wrong, I loved everything we did, but was there a reason? I guess what I’m trying to say is that… you’re welcome to. I trust you and everything, and I just thought… But then again… maybe you don’t… Look, forget it… let’s just…”

Spike pushed up a little and stared down at Xander, seeing only sincerity and a little concern, “I’d never take you like that without askin’ and you bein’ sure, pet. And I’m not gonna push you either way.”

Xander gave a small lopsided grin, “I seem to remember I was doing a fair bit of pushing earlier.”

“That you were, pet, and mighty nice that was too. But the bite I want to give you… and have no doubt, I do want to… Well, it’s gonna mean somethin’, be somethin’ special, that there’s no goin’ back from. We’d be bound from then on. And the more times it happens, the tighter that bond… Just don’t know if you want that… Don’t know if you’re sure… No one has ever…”

Xander placed his large hands on either of Spike’s shoulders and stared into azure blue eyes with his own single brown one, willing the vampire to see his absolute determination and commitment to… “I don’t know what we have, and it’s all new, and I know we’ve both been screwed up and screwed over by the universe more times than either of us can count… but I’ve never felt so sure of anything. 

“These last days, this week, just being with you, I’ve felt like I’m… well like I’m some how starting to heal, really heal. Like some old injury finally has the salve it needs, but more than that too. It’s like I feel a sense of belonging, like I’m not on eggshells all the time. So yeah, even though my doctors and Giles and everyone else will probably think I’m mad…der for wanting this… As scary as this is and as raw as it is… if you’ll have me, I’m yours… and I’ll take my chances what comes after, OK? It’s OK if we, you know, do whatever ceremony later, isn’t it?”

Spike made to answer but found himself a little taken aback, “Yeah… public thing is just for show… I… If you’re sure… I… Oh to hell with it. I’m just a vampire and you’re a bloody marvel of a human, but if you’re positive then…”

Xander pulled him down and kissed him hard, their tongues dueling for long enough to have both edging toward full arousal once more. Spike broke the kiss, “You’ll need to bite me too luv, you do know that? It’s a full exchange. Think you can do that?”

For the first time there was a hint of doubt in Xander’s answer, “I guess, but won’t that hurt you?”

“Pain can be pleasure too luv.”

The simple, “Oh… OK.” was all the reply Spike needed. 

Still slick from earlier, neither needed to prepare as they proceeded to make love once more, Xander on his back giving over his entire being to the beautiful creature above and in him, while Spike afforded his soon-to-be Consort every consideration possible, pleasuring him with reverence in time with his own long, strong strokes.

He felt the climax building, acutely aware that Xander was operating on his ‘second wind’, he licked from collar bone to chin then kissed his lover before whispering, “Going to bite you now, pet. Will you take me too Xan? Are you willing for us to be Master and Consort? You ‘n I? Now and always?”

Xander ground out a simple, “Oh Ghod, Yes!” and as Spike gave a particularly enthusiastic thrust directly over his prostate, the human found his partner’s mid-jugular and bit down hard.

Spike’s fangs elongated to their maximum and sliced effortlessly into the exposed neck. Blood flowed both ways, hot seed washed their bellies, and Xander was filled once again with Spike’s cooler spend. There were no fanfares or fireworks with the act, but there was an eerie, quite beautiful, peacock blue light which seemed to spread from Spike to Xander mixing while a far less intense, mixing with a burgundy red swirl moving in the opposite direction.

In the calm of the afterglow, Xander rolled toward his lover and gentled a kiss onto the raw bite mark on the vampire’s neck, watching with fascination as torn flesh began the process of repair. He stroked a feather touch over the area. “You won’t even have a scar, will you.”

Spike gave a shiver at the touch and turned slightly so he could look directly at the brunette. “Not that I know of luv, least not after a day or so. But you and I will know, won’t we. And you can always renew the mark… Could build it into our daily routine if you have a mind, amongst other things of course.” With that, he wiggled a scarred eyebrow and reached over to stroke down Xander’s back, coming to rest on one strong round cheek, giving it a squeeze.

Xander wiggled a little with pleasure, “Evil vampire giving me evil thoughts again. I thought we had things to do today?”

“That we do pet. Just savorin’ the moment is all.” 

The ‘savoring’ lasted for many long minutes later but eventually the gentle touches and occasional kisses had to end. Spike sat up, pulling a somewhat reluctant Xander with him. “Come on luv, let’s have us a shower and sort the next few days. Got transport and such to arrange.”

By late afternoon, flights had been booked for midday on Tuesday, hotel accommodation reserved at Bau Au Lac (at Spike’s insistence and despite what Xander thought was an outrageous price), and Connor had replied back to Spike’s email indicating that a phonecall around midnight their time would find him at home and able to supply the information Spike had requested.

Xander was busy in the kitchenette making a sandwich and heating the vampire some blood when something odd occurred to him. He wandered into their small lounge room and handed over the liquid to a distracted blonde who was sifting through the websites of the most respected auction houses of Europe.

“Spike… You are spending a lot of money on this… you know… this trip. What if there’s nothing in the vaults? I mean it could be that someone has cleaned them out, or the stuff isn’t worth anything, or whatever. Not that I’m saying I doubt you, it’s just that… well… You’ve never really had a lot of money, you know… I mean in Sunnydale you were all with the ‘work for starvation rations of blood and beer’ guy – at least at first, of course. But why didn’t you just come back here and access it then?”

Spike stopped what he was doing, frowned and stared hard at the wall, “I… well I could have, I suppose… Same as I could have up and left me ol’ Grandsire and the whole LA mess… but somehow it just didn’t seem right. Don’t really know my reasons. Guess it’s a bit like you pet. Why’d you come to ye olde England and help out the Watcher wankers when you could’ve stayed in the US, had a good life in construction, married a pretty bint an’ done the whole picket fence thing? Guess we both just had to play out the hand as we saw it at the time.”

Xander considered the statement for a moment. It was true. He could have left Sunnydale at anytime really. He could have started a new life after the battle with the First. He certainly didn’t have to volunteer for the African posting with the Watchers, much less the repeated tours of duty. But he had. And there were a thousand other decisions and consequences that might have played out differently, and it always came down to one or two things.

He moved over to the couch and sat beside Spike taking up the pale hand closest to him. “You’re right. And I kind of get what you are saying. I guess I felt like I was making a difference, you know in the Watchery department, and back as part of the Scoobies too… But, yeah, I get it… And you know the upside? I get to be here, with you. Seems like the Universe had a kind of sense of humor on that one, or at least a big old checks and balances thing going.”

“How do you figure, luv?”

“Well, it kind of took away everything, so we could get to here… Which is all of the good.”

They sat hand in hand in silence for a time, each contemplating the ‘good’ before Xander couldn’t help asking, “So how much are you really worth Spike? I mean, you’ve got the whole knowing some head banker of Credit Suisse personally, then with the captains of industry talk with the Immortal the other night…”

Spike let go the hand he was holding and sat forward to ‘wake up’ his laptop and log in to his banking pages. Having done so, he turned the screen for Xander to see. “That’s my liquid assets for now. Will need to do some work on it of course. Put more of it to work once a few things are settled after Zurich, you know, spread the load more evenly – equity, property, shares etc.”

Xander read the figure, then rubbed his good eye and read it again. “But that’s… that’s over a million dollars!”

“Pounds Sterling actually.”

“S* Spike! So… so… what else is there? Actually, don’t answer that. It’s not my business.”

“’Tis now, pet. Yours and little brother’s. ‘S why I need to work out what’s in storage. Want to get it all sorted an’ workin’ good an’ proper again. An’ I hate to say it, but the little chat I had with Anton the other night sort of set a few things straight and pushed me to think a bit, got a long future ahead of me after all, the Universe willin’. Now you’re in the mix all permanent like, want you to have a say too.”

Xander sat back rather stunned, “Me?! But Spike, it’s your money!”

“Our money now, innit. Master ‘n Consort so, our money.”

“I… um… wow… I guess… but I’ve got my own. Not a lot… I um… I didn’t just…”

“You mean to say you really did pursued me for my physical not fiscal assets then, hey pet?”

“What? No! I mean yes… I mean…”

Spike took pity on the rather confused human. “I was kiddin’ mate… Now come on let’s us have a wander on this balmy evenin’ then we’ll sort some dinner and plan for the morrow and beyond.”


	12. Part 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to look at the hotel
> 
> http://www.bauraulac.ch/en/home.html

Part 30

They did indeed wander as the warm afternoon turned to pleasant evening twilight. It was a fair jaunt from their flat to Hyde Park but there were so many others taking advantage of the weather that the distance was hardly noticed. 

Whether they walked in silence simply bumping shoulders, or discussed some memory of Spike’s from back in the day, it felt entirely comfortable. They had been sitting hand in hand under a large oak for some time, people watching, when Xander finally plucked up the courage to ask something that had been on his mind since the first suggestion of ‘consort’ had come up. “Spike?”

“Yes Luv?” 

“Will you ever turn me?” Xander felt the hand under his tighten its grip.

“Not unless I absolutely have to pet. An’ even then, not unless you want it.”

“Have to?”

“Don’t reckon I could bear to lose you, but wouldn’t ever do it without your permission yeah?”

“But you will lose me Spike. Humans get old and die, even ignoring my history of demon magnetism and scrapes with magicky types, and there’s always good old fashioned accidental endings.”

Spike lifted the hand he was holding and kissed the back of it then stared into space as he replied, “Yeah well, about that… The demon thingy should be taken care of, if you want to call it magnetism then consider yourself as the south pole an’ me the north. We come as a pair now, all nicely balanced in the middle, just need to watch the perimeter, yours truly not always the flavor of the month in the demon community as you well know. Least ways you’ll be recognized and protected by the Consort status so far as most are concerned. Not many will risk attacking the Aurelians – even though there’s only really the four of us these days.”

“Four?”

“You, me, little brother an’ Dru, unless she’s gone and got herself another childe which I very much doubt.”

Xander looked somewhat alarmed, “But I thought Dru was… you know… dust?”

“Nahh, well not so as I c’n tell. Not unless she was offed whilst I was playin’ in purgatory then ghosty those few months after Sunnydale. Might’ve happened then seein’ as I couldn’t feel anythin’ of the real world. But no, I figure the ol’ poof would’ve told me if only to get ‘is jollies those first months at Wolfram ‘n bloody Hart. Last I heard, she’d made her way down New Orleans way with Darla, they parted company and she was headed back to Brazil. Figure we won’t cross paths any time soon if I know Dru.”

“Wait, Darla’s still around?”

“That would be a no. Offed ‘erself to give birth to little brother by all accounts, left Angel holdin’ the baby, literally.”

“Wait… So Connor is Angel’s son… With Darla?!! But she was dusted and anyway… I thought two vampires could’t…”

“Thought you’d already know pet. You bein’ a watcher an’ all. Well hope you’re comfy, I’ll try to give you the potted version, but you c’n stop me anytime.” He waited until Xander nodded then began, “So yeah, Wolfram an’ Hart brought back Darla as human to mess with Angel, turn ‘im dark or some such. When that didn’t work they hoodwinked Dru into sirin’ her, and somehow Angel and she did the deed (well that bit isn’t so surprisin’) and hey presto. Angel tried to off them but they escaped. 

“With me so far?”

“I think so… But when was this?”

“Reckon around the time of Glory and losing Buffy.”

“Oh… Go on.”

“Anyway, dunno where Dru went, but they must have split up at some point. Darla apparently tried to get rid of the sprog and disappeared off the dial for the gestation, but arrived back to Angel’s in time to keep the bubby safe. That’s when she dusted herself at the delivery, apparently the only way to have the kid. Anyway that would have been alright but for the various groups as wanted to get their hands on the progeny of two vamps. And even that was OK until some other bastard stepped in and brought back an old adversary of Angelus and Darla, who stole the kid to some hell dimension where he grew up, only to turn up again all grown up an’ angry with teenaged hormones and vamp skill set, an’ reckoning on knocking off the poof.”

“OK, with you so far.”

“Anyway, the boy sent Angel off to the bottom of the ocean for a couple of months, tricked him into it. Cordy was taken off to be one of the Powers that Screw you only to turn up in time to bonk the boy, get knocked up with ‘is kid who turned out to be another renegade dimension hopper goddess.”

“OK stop there for a second… Cordy? As in the Bitch-Queen-of-Sunnydale-High, I-dated-her Cordy? But I heard she was in a coma then died before…”

“Yeah, basically died in childbirth, only came out of the coma for one last visit to put Angel back on track. Anyway, the goddess (his kid) was killed by Connor then he went postal. Angel signed the contract with Wolfram and Hart to give Connor a new life and memories and Angel took over their LA branch. I turned up there ‘bout six months later a spook. Rest I reckon you know.”

“Well, yeah, bits at least - although I didn’t really read the ‘Andrew reports’ too thoroughly, big noting and babble fest not really my thing while I was busy being all ‘Out of Africa’. I know Connor rescued you after the battle and all that, but why was he there? I mean if he had a new life and all?”

“Some time before the final showdown, an old bastard ‘Silus Vaine’, I think, magic wielder who constructed Connor’s new life, turned up again. Wes got a bit of a bee in his bonnet, broke the magic, and the long and the short of it was Connor got his memories back but stayed in the new life. Soon after that everything went to pot in LA but Connor turned up to help his ol’ da, got shooed to safety, and came back after… found me instead.”

Spike had let go Xander’s hand sometime during the tale, and sat in silence, elbows on his knees staring at the various waterfowl floating on the Serpentine in front of them.

After a hard think, Xander finally snorted a single laugh, garnering a somewhat annoyed, “What!?” from his companion.

“Oh, just that your family tree is more like a family tangled bush! I mean your grandsire bonks his sire who is now actually his grandchilde to have a kid who shouldn’t exist but is technically your nephew, I think, and is also kind of a brother or something. And I thought my family was confusing!”

Spike turned and gave his consort a rueful smile, “Yeah well, now you know. And seemings as you are part of the family too, I figure it’s best you’re clear. Connor is my brother, by vampire blood. My immediate human relatives are long gone, though distant cousins and so on are still around I imagine, but I’ve been an Aurelian much longer than I was ever a Cavendish, so that’s the end of it. Now come on, reckon that stomach rumbles any louder we’ll get done for disturbing the peace!”

They wandered home in the waning light of a very red sunset, turning twice to the west to admire the colours with inevitable ‘never get sick of that sight’ comments from Spike.

The only stop was a quick swing by the off license where Sahil was his usual effusive self, promising to contact a friend in Zurich to ensure a fresh supply of blood for Spike when they travelled. They stocked up on drinks and a few snacks to see them through until the Tuesday morning, and accepted a blessing from Sahil’s grandmother who smiled knowingly at the now mated Consort and Master. She also took the time to remind Spike of the favour he was still to call in from her, only to be reassured that they would be back ‘in a few weeks’ and would collect then.

The evening was spent booking flights and the hotel (Baur Au Lac at Spike’s insistence) and checking then replying to a number of emails. Ten o’clock saw Spike on the phone to Connor and bank details were sorted before a friendly discussion regards family, Spike and Xander’s plans, and Connor’s studies, with a suggestion that he might take some time off to visit at some time in the not too distant future.

The two fell into bed around midnight and after a ‘good seeing to’ Xander fell into a blissfully dream free sleep, with Spike not too far behind despite his creature of the night status.

Monday was a whirlwind of activity after a late start. Xander decided to visit a local Oasis sports centre that boasted an outdoor heated pool. Spike walked to the venue with him then, reassured that “I’ll be fine to get home” took a taxi to see Montague for a two o’clock meeting to tidy up a bit of paperwork with the bank prior to their trip.

Dinner was had at home, small travel bags packed for the morning, and both fell into bed early for a ‘snog and a cuddle’ only, well aware that a six am taxi had been ordered to take them to Heathrow.

……………………

Spike threw his bag onto the king sized bed and flopped down on his back beside it. Xander kicked the door to their suite closed and threw the keycard onto the hall table before joining his lover on the bed.

“Man I hate airports! Well, air travel generally actually.”

“Better than a horse ‘n carriage over a hundred plus miles of mud ‘n cobbles, or a couple of weeks in the hold of an ocean liner, pet. Least it’s over an’ done with quick.”

“OK I’ll give you that, but why does every major airport in the world have to look the same? I guess at least around Europe you’re less likely to get a gun shoved in your face at the customs check.”

“There is that luv. An’ I don’t mind sayin’ it, but I quite like the service on the plane. Never knew the booze came free on such short hops.”

“It doesn’t Spike. The hostess thought you were some sort of celebrity after that ground controller guy had a word in her ear as we were boarding.”

Spike rolled toward his lover and propped his head up on his arm, “*Thought* the bloke was part demon – just goes to show, nice to know some folks still respect their betters!”

Xander snorted and rolled to face Spike, kissing him chastely then made to get up, “Is that why we got an upgrade to the Deluxe Junior Suite? ‘Cause I know for a fact that we only booked a double – and it was discounted at that!”

“Yeah, well, might’ve had a word or two to the concierge. Monty knows the owner, an’ besides, I’ve stayed here a time or two back in the day. Anyways, we’re gonna be here for almost a week an’ need somewhere to work that’s not the bedroom. And nothin’ wrong with a little bit of luxury, you might just get used to it. C’mon you’ve not seen the view, and after that we should do some proper relaxin’ before we get all busy with other things.”

The view of the lake from their small balcony was indeed spectacular on the perfect summer’s day. Xander couldn’t help but smile as Spike leaned against the rail and turned his very pale visage up toward the sun, eyes closed.

They stood for a while in silence until Xander whispered, “Ghod, you are so beautiful. Just so… beautiful and here in the sunshine…”

And for the very first time, all Spike’s defenses seemed to fall away, leaving him looking slightly embarrassed, young, and so very human that as he turned and azure blue eyes looked in wonder at the Consort, Xander felt quite light headed, his chest tightened and tingles spread all the way to his toes. 

All he could add was “F#$@” before the real Spike ‘reentered the building’, gave him a feral grin, grabbed his hand and dragged him inside with a “Sounds like a plan, Luv.”

It was a good hour or so later that the two were woken from sated slumber by the phone.

Spike answered without relinquishing his hold on his lover, “Yes?... Yes, it’s William Aurelius here… Yes, we’ll be down directly… Say fifteen minutes Rive Gauche Terrace… Yes Alexander will be there too. Thank you.”

Xander looked at Spike with curiosity, “So?”

“Seems there’s no rest for the wicked pet. Banker’s here. Wants to get some details sorted before tomorrow. Come on, quick refresh and we’ll get this show on the road.”


	13. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander has PTSD after rescuing one too many slayers. Spike is recovering (sort of) after the battle with W&H. Fate may have it they eventually find each other - she's funny that way.
> 
> At the moment the boys are in Zurich...

Part 31

The freshly showered and casually attired pair descended the lift hand in hand, Spike only relinquishing Xander’s grip after a quick kiss as the doors opened to the ground floor. They found the Terrace restaurant and were directed outside to where a young, smartly dressed male was seated at a table nearest the greenery of the courtyard, tablet computer in front of him and trendy leather folder open. 

He smiled and stood as they approached, addressing them in perfect English, “Good afternoon Master Aurelius, I am Daniel Groenwald, your personal banker here in Zurich, I trust you had a good flight?”

Spike took the proffered hand and shook with a polite, “Please call me William. And this is my partner, Alexander Harris.”

Xander too, shook Daniel’s hand and the three sat down, ordered a round of drinks and proceeded to dispense with the pleasantries necessary in the context.

In the short lull in the conversation as drinks are delivered by the polite waiter, Spike looks hard at the young man and appears to recognize something, as evidenced by his next statement, “So you follow your father into the banking business?”

Daniel appears a little shocked by the question, but smiles and answers, “My uncle and grandfather actually, my father is in Law. Commercial and property specialist.”

Spike suppresses a growl while considering the reply for a moment, “He work for one of the big firms?”

Daniel seems unphased by the line of questioning, “Oh no, Bär & Karrer, Credit Suisse is their client.” Daniel laughs and adds ironically, “We keep it in the family – at least six generations of the men were and are all lawyers or bankers. Ultimately I guess you could say we all work for Credit Suisse in some capacity.”

“And the women?”

“Oh they are artists, art dealers or into the world of antiques. Actually my grandfather talked a great deal of your family, particularly as he approached his demise. Strange really, he had dementia at the end, but could remember every detail of his encounters with your family.”

Spike’s eyes narrowed a little, “That right? Not one for dredgin’ up the past myself, but… good dealings I hope.”

Daniel felt a jolt of alarm and add hurriedly, “Yes, absolutely, but please be assured, he never revealed the exact nature of the dealings, only that they were very special clientele with an extraordinarily long history of investments with us. It is for that reason I feel most honored to be assigned your account.”

Spike gave a small grunt of approval, “Well then… let’s to business then shall we?”

The young banker looked somewhat relieved, his poor Grandfather’s senile ravings concerning ancient evil, supernatural creatures and the otherworldly nature of the Aurelians were definitely something he would rather not mention. “Absolutely. Sir Montague contacted me and I have all your requested paperwork here with me today. I thought you might like to look it over before you come in to the Bank tomorrow. There are quite a number of documents to consider, mostly the establishment of new accounts, transferring of funds, and new signatories, that sort of thing. I think you will find it all in order.”

Spike looked down at the rather thick folder of papers that had been thrust across the table in his direction. He took it and gave it a cursory flick through and pushed it deliberately to the side. “All good mate. Now, about tomorrow - I’m wanting to access the family vaults while here, key was left at the bank some years back. That going to be a problem?”

“Not in the least. I will arrange for the key to be at the ready when you come in. As you know, once inside you are welcome to stay as long as you wish.”

“Will be wanting to arrange some secure transport for some of the items at a later date, and wouldn’t mind a valuation or two pieces – art mostly – that possible?”

“We can authorize a limited number of individuals to enter the vaults at your invitation. Alternatively we have secure private viewing rooms within the complex if that would better serve your purpose, indeed for art works it is the option I would recommend. If I may be so bold, my aunt works for Christie’s here in Zurich, I am sure she would be happy to recommend an appraisal expert who would be most discrete, once you have an idea of the items you wish valued.”

“Appreciated. So shall we say one tomorrow afternoon.”

The young man smiled, “Of course, and I will make myself available for the rest of the day, should you need any further assistance.”

The meeting ended shortly after with Daniel taking his leave while Spike and Xander remained on the terrace to enjoy the afternoon sunshine.

They sat in silence for a while and Xander ran a finger down the length of his glass, tracking the condensation and looked across at Spike who was focused on some point in the distance. The dappled light of the afternoon sun through the huge ash trees of the courtyard threw light and shade across his face. It was as though the celestial body had deliberately set out to emphasize the shift of muscles under his tight shirt, his sculpted cheekbones, blonde tipped hair, perfect smile, and sparkling blue eyes framed by thick black lashes. Xander’s breath hitched and he felt his chest tighten with almost overwhelming emotion. This was William, his Spike, the Master to his Consort, and was, by any measure, simply… beautiful. 

Spike was pulled from his distant thoughts by the feeling that he was being watched. He heard Xander’s strong heartbeat rising and turned to his consort with a lazy smile. “Somethin’ on your mind, pet?”

Xander’s eye widened impossibly as he struggled out a whispered answer, “You… I… just you.”

Spike swung his legs off the lounge and sat up facing the brunette, “All good I hope?”

Xander felt a twinge of embarrassment, but decided to admit the truth and hang the consequences, “I was just thinking how beautiful you look… and… well how damned gorgeous you are in the sun, and the shade, and everything in between. Ghod Spike! How did you ever end up stuck with me? I mean, not that I’m complaining. This is me… so not with the complaining… I just… S%#t now I’m all with the no words to describe behavior and you’re all Mr Cool and… See that’s the thing. I’m yours, so totally it’s not funny… and you’re mine, which is just unbelievable and wonderful and now I’m all with the babbling and that’s probably not what you asked was it…” He paused and looked apologetically at his compatriot, “Spike?”

Spike stood silently and held out a hand to the seated man, “Come up here luv.”

He pulled Xander up until they were standing chest to chest, “Feel the same ‘bout you Xan… Never had a consort before… never chose nor been chosen that way. I know it’s early days, and things are still muddled but I’m sure of one thing. I, William Aurelius (nee Cavendish), am in love - deep, inescapable, thrilling and terrifying all at once love – with you Alexander Harris. Xander Harris with the history and the bravery, and the triumphs and failings. With every part of my being I am in love with all that you are.” 

He pulled away for a moment and stared hard into Xander’s good eye, searching for something and apparently finding it as he tugged the human back into a hard embrace, “Now give us a proper kiss then let’s go for a wander around this fair city, tomorrow we’ve got work to do.”

…………

They wandered the old city in the warm twilight of late afternoon, admiring architecture and occasionally stopping to look in the windows of souvenir shops with their obligatory displays of cuckoo clocks, cow bells and Lederhosen. Spike flat out banning Xander from contemplating any purchase of the same, and Xander whining a complaint for the benefit of any overhearing the exchange, “But Uncle Spike… you never let me buy anything!”

In the end Xander did manage to purchase a carved wooden walking cane and pair of sturdy, chocolate colored hiking boots. As he emerged from the shop, Xander pushed a small package into Spike’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, “Don’t know when your birthday is but here.” 

The object was heavy for its size and the wrapping was opened to reveal a black Swiss army knife. The vampire carefully opened each attachment, scissors, two knives, corkscrew, spike, bottle opener… it was perfect. Spike folded each back into place and stood in silence, caressing its sleek lines, to the point that Xander began to worry.

“Is it OK? I mean, I can take it back if you don’t like it… I just thought…”

Spike looked up in horror at the suggestion of returning the item, “No takin’ it back! ‘S just that it’s… well ‘s lovely pet. Never had me one of these… ‘n it’s from you. Thank you.” With that, the knife was slipped into the pocket of his jeans, and they continued on to find Xander some chocolate.

A decent stock of fine chocolate procured, some eaten and the rest stashed in Xander’s backpack for later, after which they wandered toward the ferry docks as the light waned. They eventually located the address suggested by the intrepid Sahil as their contact for Spike’s liquid sustenance in a rather non descript back street that seemed to be flanked by small warehouses and wholesale outlets, shuttered and all obviously closed for the day.

Spike double checked the number on the door, then shrugged and knocked loudly. They heard some heavy banging, snuffling and the noise of someone making their way to the entrance, followed by a gruff, “Wer sind Sie?!” through the thick steel door.

“William der Blutige und Gemahlin. Sahil schickte uns.”

The door was flung wide and they were greeted quite literally with open arms. The squat, rotund, rather hirsute individual greeted Spike like a long lost friend then shook Xander’s hand with great gusto after apparently asking permission of the Master vampire. He then began shouting excitedly toward the back of the crowded warehouse, then took the lead as they wove through the maze of boxes and crates stacked to the ceiling, en route joined by four others who must have been family, judging by stature and appearance.

They were ushered through a partition at the rear and into rather messy office area where couches and mismatched chairs were cleared for all present as their host continued to speak in rapid German and gesticulate wildly. Within moments the two guests were seated side by side drinks in hand, Spike with a tall glass of O-pos and Xander a glass of lemonade (at his request).

Spike waited for a moment as the room calmed, taking a long, grateful draft of his beverage for effect. “Also… Konnen wir Englisch sprechen? Mein Gemahl nicht fliessend Deutch.”

A younger individual stepped forward and smiled at Spike and answered in English with a slight American accent “But of course Master Spike. I am Leopold and my father here is Franz of the Lanowitz Clan. Forgive us for our unorthodox welcome, we were prepared for trouble, you see, so are thrilled it is you and your Consort.”

Spike cocked a scarred eyebrow at the mention of trouble and placed his drink down, “Trouble? Human or demon? Lemme guess, protection racket or some such… somethin’ ‘bout your specialist supplies I’ll reckon.”

The young man frowned as his father again began speaking at pace. He quelled the older man’s rant with a raised hand and firm statement in his own tongue, turning to Spike again as Franz looked on expectantly. “I am sorry but my father is worried that they are due within the hour and he does not want any trouble to befall you. They have been coming by every week demanding blood, which would not be a problem except that they refuse to pay, and demand money if we have too few supplies for their liking.”

“And so… Who are ‘they’?”

At this Franz stiffened and Xander was sure he saw thin purple spines erupting from base of the older man’s hairline. His son put a calming hand over the older gent’s, “They mostly vampires and say they represent the Master of Zurich, but we know this to be a lie. Master Marcus has always had a peaceable relationship with the broader demon community, and particularly with my father as we have supplied his court in leaner times, or as a particular need arose. We sent word to the court, only to learn that Master Marcus and his Childer are attending a meeting of the Swiss Canton leaders in Basel and are not to return for another week at least.”

“So these bozos are a bunch of minions playin’ up whilst the Master is away then.”

“It’s more than that. It seems they have enlisted the help of a group of humans who are members of the PNOS (Partei National Orientierter Schweizer) who are perhaps even more of a threat as they do not follow any vampire code and we are reluctant to go to the police.”

Xander looked at Spike in confusion as the vampire growled audibly, causing their hosts to shiver a little, “PNOS? Spike?”

“Bloody neo-Nazi skinheads if I’m not mistaken. White supremacists an’ all that rot. Think Klu Klux Klan only with bald heads, docs ‘n bomber jackets. Load o’ wankers the lot of ‘em. You’ve got it from me, blood tastes the same no matter what colour the skin.”

Spike turned to Leopold and was about to offer his assistance, but was interrupted by a loud banging on the shop’s metal door, followed by a volley of shots and the noise of the door being forced open.


	14. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceable be damned as the boys are forced into a battle of the highly dangerous but skirmish variety.

Part 32

Spike was instantly on his feet, as was Xander, their proximity to the door ensuring they were the first to be spotted by the entering thugs. Spike swiftly scanned the room for entry and exit points, weapons of any descriptions and calculated the risks to the room’s inhabitants according to size and perceived fighting ability. The older Franz might hold his own at a pinch, Leopold and the individual now standing to his right looked in pretty good shape and had their natural spines emerging as they too sized up the threat. Xander was a bit of an unknown quantity and Spike worried momentarily that his consort was out of battle form, until he saw the man grab his newly acquired walking cane, spin it once and stand at the ready. 

Xander nodded to Spike then faced the door as their assailants approached, “Strategy?”

“Depends on their numbers, but we keep the ones who can’t fight in the back, and you keep me on your blind side for as long as you can. Don’t reckon these blokes ‘ve popped in for a polite chat…”

He fell silent and squared his shoulders as the door to the small rear room was slammed open.

The brutish, obviously human intruder to the fore of the group scowled as he spied what he assumed to be two humans standing amongst his intended quarry. He gave a mean smile as he addressed the group, focusing his attention on the older owner.

“Well, well … Business after hours I see. Quite the entrepreneur, aren’t we Franz. And foreigners to boot! Bet they pay a pretty penny for your goods.” The man kept walking forward until intruding old demon’s personal space. “My new friends here tell me you’ve been giving them a bit trouble when it comes to supplying their goods. Shame to turn away good customers I would have thought. So I did a little more research on you Franz… See you’re makin’ a pretty penny out of some very private type visitors. Be a shame if something should happen to any of them wanderin’ around the docks late now, wouldn’t it. So we’ve decided to take matters into our own hands, help out our friends here sort their liquid supplies and a pick up our payment for today… That way there’ll be no trouble for you, yeah? Anyway enough chat, I expect should be no problem since your rich boys here have no doubt paid cash, so time to pay up.”

As he was speaking, another three members of the raiding party had crowded into the room. From what Xander could make out that left two or perhaps three outside the door. Spike kept his eye on the main speaker, lightly touching Xander’s hand to get his attention, then muttered just loud enough for his lover to hear, “Three vamps, four humans” then addressed the heavily tattooed human, “Oi mate, how’s about you take your pansy arsed crew and go polish your heads or sommit, we’re kind of busy here. Old bloke was just gonna make us a nice cuppa.”

The burly speaker, now flanked by his companions, turned to address Spike and Xander directly in thickly accented English, “You, pretty boy, and your f* friend,” he spat at Spike’s feet, “have come at a wrong time. You want to make fight with us, is OK, we happy to you with the breaking also. So stay, stay…” He made a wide gesture with his arm then quickly turned his attention to Franz once more, this time grabbing the old man’s collar and forcing him up onto tiptoes as he ground out, again in his native tongue, “I told you, if you stay, you pay. So… As we agreed, I will have the money now, or your and your family’s blood goes to my new friends here as payment – if they’ll eat it.” Franz kept shaking his head and tried to speak whilst gasping for breath. 

The large leader pulled the smaller demon up from the floor even further, causing Franz to turn a strange purplish color and his eyes to bulge as his air supply was cut off completely. “*You* are what is wrong with Europe. Bunch of dirty immigrant scum. Filthy half-breeds…” He nodded his shaved head to indicate to his gang members that it was time for action and after a moment’s pause, and with very little planning, obviously, three of the five intruders launched themselves at Spike, Xander and Franz’s family, with their two compatriots joining the melee as soon as they could get inside the, now very crowded, room. 

The leader of the group all but threw Franz into the wall and the older man crumpled to the floor. One of the women at the rear of the room, pushed the other two down to crouch behind a cabinet while she edged herself low along the wall and, as best she could, pulled and tugged the collapsed Franz until he was unconscious but out of range of the fighting.

Spike had no time to worry about the old man, as the mouthy oaf decided that the blonde would be an easy early casualty. Spike simply sidestepped the first wild punch, and twisted away from the second, infuriating the skinhead who turned with an almighty roar and charged at his slighter opponent with murderous intent. Aware that space was limited and they were all engaged in the fighting, he decided to cut to the chase, allowed the man’s next punch to barely glance his cheek and used the slight over balance to his advantage, slamming a solid fist to the midriff followed by a classic upper cut, knocking his opponent out cold.

He had no time to gloat however as he looked over to see Leopold being held by one man whilst another began to punch and kick him. Leopold’s cousin was holding his own with a vampire, largely thanks to a wooden chair he was wielding like a lion tamer. Spike swiftly assessed the situation. The only member of the attacking group unoccupied was a weasel looking individual who had yet to join the fighting fully and, having witnessed their leader go down, seemed reluctant to participate.

Deciding the man might prove a reasonable source of information (perhaps due to his uncanny resemblance to a certain Willie of Sunnydale fame – if the man were a skin head), he dove across the room in full game face, grabbed the retreating figure by the scruff of the neck and growled, “Not so fast my pretty”, as he scraped his fangs across exposed skin. Spike was immediately aware of the reek of urine as the human wet himself then fainted in fright. Spike dropped him to the floor and launched himself at the humans still beating and kicking a now unconscious Leopold.

The humans hardly registered his arrival before one was screaming on the ground with a badly dislocated knee and the other unconscious with a broken nose and arm. Spike then dispatched the vampire still menacing Leopold’s cousin by literally ripping his head from his shoulders to the stunned surprise of the human now facing him through a cloud of settling dust.

Xander had registered the attack almost before it happened and rather than his memories of other fights, insurmountable odds and casualties in times past stalling his actions, they had the opposite effect. He saw Spike struggling and the body of Franz go flying and felt a jolt of white fury and surge of adrenalin. 

The consort took a fighting stance and initially used his cane as a defensive weapon as one of the humans clad in jeans, work boots and a PNOS T-shirt swung a short but heavy iron bar at his head. The cane shattered into three pieces, leaving Xander unharmed but holding two nice stakes, one in each hand. His assailant, still recovering from the swing of his weapon, had disengaged to make a grab for Leopold immediately behind Xander, leaving the Consort to face a vampire in full game face, who snarled and made a lunge for him. Instinct and far too many years as a Scoobie then watcher meant the result was a very surprised expression on the face of his assailant as wood met heart, before a cloud of dust drifted toward the floor.

He thought he was in the clear and was about to move to help Leopold who was on the ground, but was grabbed from his blind side by another vamp. His footing slipped and the remaining makeshift stake was knocked from his hand. 

Caught in an iron grip but still struggling, he felt the fangs penetrate low down on the opposite side of his neck to Spike’s Consort mark. It was nothing like the erotic loving sting of his lover, instead a searing pain as flesh was ripped and torn carelessly then a horrid sucking sensation. He continued to struggle but was aware of the almost desperate speed of the draining as he began to see sparks and world greyed, though time seemed to be slower somehow.

Spike looked over in horror, having finished off the second vampire, to see his lover in the clutches and on the fangs of another. He literally flew across the room, wrenched the attacking figure away and flung him into a nearby wall. He caught Xander on the way down whilst picking up the dropped stake and slamming it into the stunned minion’s chest without even looking.

Spike slid to the floor, cradling his lover and made a quick scan of the room to determine that all immediate threats were dealt with and the other injured had help at hand. Spike had his hand over the bleeding bite, desperately tried to stem the flow of blood while keeping Xander’s head tilted back to keep the airway, which thankfully was not damaged, open. The blonde was so focused on his lover’s erratic heartbeat that he hardly registered the frantic phone calls to police, Franz’s personal physician and then the ambulance service.

Xander was floating. He thought he was in Spike’s arms and could vaguely hear his voice, but it was all too hard. He vaguely hoped Spike would know and remember how much Xander had really loved him, as his eyelids fell shut and he knew no more.

Spike felt the very new link with his Consort shut down like a punch in the solar plexus as Xander lost consciousness completely. His world narrowed to a single purpose. Lifting his hand from the wound and changing Xander’s position by lifting his knee where the brunette’s head rested, he assessed the jagged bite and made a swift decision. Red could worry about a soul later if things went arse up. 

With a roar of anguish, Spike allowed tears to flow as he sliced his own wrist open with his fangs and held it against slightly open, lax lips as he fastened his mouth over the gaping wound. He initially sucked the horrid taste of the other vampire from the torn skin and spat it on the floor, then began to gently lave the torn edges to the middle and focus on the various cord-like tendons, ragged edges of ripped muscles, and the still pumping deep artery and oozing surface veins. Eventually the venous blood stopped and the nicked artery seemed to have mended enough for him to pull his mouth away.

Falling back into human guise and with tears now flowing freely, he struggled out of his over shirt whilst still cradling Xander carefully, and used it to apply pressure to the wound and stem further blood loss. He began to beg through almost sobs, “Please… Please! …Come on Xan… Oh Luv, come on swallow, please! Breathe or somethin’… Just hold on… for me…for us… we’ve only just found each other… come on…”

Spike felt Xander reflexively cough then swallow, and though the pale figure remained unconscious, his still too rapid heartbeat at least settled over the next minute or so and became a faint but steady one. He hadn’t died, or been turned… Spike gave a choked and ragged “Oh Xan...”, stroked back bloody locks from the palid face, and tried encourage a little more of his own red elixir from his wrist into the slack mouth.

His attention had been focused so much on the boy, no man, in his arms, that he had not registered the movements of the rest of the room’s inhabitants but was close enough to the assailant who had fainted when Spike confronted him to note the individual coming to and begin an attempt to crawl away. 

Without dislodging Xander, the vampire’s arm flew out and grabbed a retreating ankle still within reach. He yanked it back hard, bringing its owner toward them. What ensued was a short struggle before one of the women noticed the frantic scrabbling and raced to Spike’s aid. She stamped an angry foot hard down on the man’s backside, squashing his nether regions against the floor, and before he could recover, had one then two wrists behind his back and efficiently secured using an electrical cord.

She smiled up at Spike, “There. I’m Hattie by the way, we sort of didn’t get introduced.”

Spike responded with a polite nod then scanned the room. It seemed the other three humans had also been secured in situ, all now face down with ankles and wrists bound by whatever had come to hand. The leader of the group continued to spout obscenities though Spike noted with some satisfaction that his words were slurred and he was being largely ignored.

Hattie touched Spike’s arm gently, causing him to hiss with pain. “You’re hurt!”

He looked down. There was a large gash across his bicep that was oozing blood sluggishly. “Don’t know when that happened. ’m alright Pet. Boy here’s lost a lot of blood. I’ll wager ‘e needs a hospital ‘n transfusion pronto.”

“We’ve called the police, and an ambulance. Leopold is in a bad way and Franz… he has a weak heart you see. Our own doctor will be on hand to help. He… well he knows about our ‘other’ status so questions won’t be too many.”

As she spoke Spike heard sirens approaching in the distance and within minutes the room was full of police and emergency service workers of all descriptions.


	15. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' adventures continue

Part 33

Xander struggled to open his good eye, the eyelid felt too heavy but eventually it obeyed his mental command. He was immediately aware of the oxygen lead feeding the gas direct into his nasal cavity, and the drip entering his arm. Then there was the intense, almost overwhelming, throbbing pain coming from his neck area, and an overall sensation of extreme weakness. 

His ears were ringing strangely, though he could hear muffled voices and an odd, regular pinging sound. His nose registered the smell of a hospital disinfectant and by the soft feel beneath him, he could tell he was lying in a bed with his head slightly propped up. Having never tested the Consort link properly, and not quite sure how, his worry for Spike’s welfare ramped up to frantic as memories of the fight flooded in. Struggling to have his body respond to his command and failing, his only option was an anguished silent scream out to the vampire which he knew to be in his mind, but felt at a gut level.

Spike, who had been in an exhausted sleep with his head on the bed and hand in that of his stricken Consort, was jolted awake and almost tipped off his chair with the power of Xander’s call. He was instantly on his feet and began petting the injured man’s face. “I’m here pet… You’re in hospital, you’re OK… we’re OK… I’m here…” 

He struggled to remain in his human guise as a nurse raced into the room. “Herr William, his heart rate has spiking. You will over there, please.” Spike immediately moved out of the way while the nurse swiftly checked all the monitors then took Xander’s pulse manually for what seemed like hours, but could only have been a minute. Satisfied, she turned to Spike, “This is good. I think he is soon to wake. I will check again soon.”

Spike returned to his position beside the bed. He let his vampiric face come to the fore and stretched his otherworldly senses focusing entirely on his Consort, then began to speak quietly in the hope the man could now perhaps at least hear him. 

He picked up the limp hand and began stoking his thumb rhythmically across the back of the knuckles. “Seems you’re gonna be OK luv. Got the best medicos on your case… Thought I lost you there for a while… really thought I’d lost you. Bloody stupid takin’ you with me… Should’ve protected you... My Consort an’ I couldn’t even protect you… Should’ve been quicker, seen that bloody minion comin’… somethin’! … Oh Pet, come back to me… ‘m so sorry you got hurt… ‘s all my fault… Need to tell you somethin’ too. Gave you too much of my blood, knew Red would sort a soul if it went bad… but we’ve never talked about that sort of thing… no time. Don’t know how you didn’t turn luv… but you didn’t… Could be the Consort thing, you takin’ blood before an’ such… No matter I guess… Bloody strong bastard to the end, ey? So bloody brave ‘n strong… ‘n mine. I love you, Xan… I can feel you and I love you… Don’t know what I’d do if you… Just come back to me, Xan. Don’t leave me now… Come back…”

Spike’s reached up to touch Xander’s forehead lightly and rested his forehead on the edge of the bed, closed his eyes and gave himself permission to silently cry, the crimson tinged tears dripping clear of the bed and puddling on the floor below. In his semi meditative state, he was unaware of Xander’s good eye fluttering open, but did feel an odd warm sensation flow from where he was touching his consort, a feeling that went down his arms and settling into his chest like a loving hug.

Xander finally made his mouth work, and though his throat felt like it was on fire, managed a rasped, “Spii… ?”

Spike was instantly on his feet again without relinquishing then hand he held. He dropped back into human face with a bit of effort as Xander looked on, “Hey Xan… There you are… I… um… I should get the nurse.”

Xander’s hand clenched weakly around his as the injured man struggled to whisper, “No… jus… stay with me.”

“Not goin’ anywhere Luv… Can I get you…?”

“Water… plea… jus…”

Spike grabbed the jug from the bedside table, poured a little iced water into a plastic cup and lifted it gently to the man’s lips. He held it steady while Xander sipped a time or two before the consort licked his lips and gave a tiny smile of thanks. “Better?”

“Hmm. Wha… happened? Did we… win?”

Spike’s voice was just above a whisper as he replied, “That we did, Luv. Leopold took a nasty beating- concussion, cracked ribs, broken nose, an’ a lot of bruisin’ in and out… Ol’ Franz took a decent crack to the noggin’, but the others are fine. Dusted all the minions, stupid buggers… We’ll have a bit of a pow wow with Master Marcus in the not too distant future ‘bout that little fiasco. As for the humans, local bobbies were mighty pleased to catch up with them. ‘pparently they’ve made a bit of a point targeting local businesses over this summer, but never stupid enough to get caught in the act.”

Xander frowned, “Polii… but you…?”

“Gave ‘em a statement didn’t I. Franz’s nephew Jean knew one of the coppers ‘n explained we were friends of the family, jus’ there at the wrong time ‘n place. They’ll probably need a statement from you at some stage, but the whole thing is pretty cut and dried. Ol’ Franz had CCTV in the main warehouse, police could see enough to know what went down.”

“But vamps?”

“Seems Master Marcus ‘n the police chief are on first name basis – at least according to Jean’s police buddy – don’t reckon there was any raised eyebrows on that score, ‘specially since the three bad’uns are dust.”

“Wow… An… me?”

“You… were a bloody marvel pet, vamp bite not withstanding…” Spike then looked at the floor and paused for a moment, reluctant to continue.

Xander swallowed hard, suddenly aware that he could feel Spike’s emotions like waves through his being: hurt and regret, worry and anguish, loss and love… deep, heartfelt, gut wrenching love.

“Please… Spike… Wha’s wrong?”

Spike looked up, his azure blue eyes begging for understanding, “Was too slow, wasn’t I?! Vamp had you, fed from you… nearly lost you! Very nearly too late Xan!” There was a long pause before he all but whispered, “Had to feed you, my blood. Cleaned the wound with my saliva and fed you. Fed you even though I could have turned you… Gahh, Xan… and I didn’t care! At the time I didn’t care… just couldn’t lose you, don’t you see? Figured Red would do the soul thing I suppose… but… I’m so sorry… ‘n… it was just too late to ask.” He was looking at the floor again by the end of the outburst, looking up only when Xander squeezed his hand hard, tears all but ready to spill once more.

“Hey… Sweet [pained breath] heart… ‘s OK… I’m here and it’s OK. Don’t want to lose you either.”

Spike let out an unnecessary breath, whispered “Oh…”, then leaned over to give Xander the sweetest, chaste kiss on the lips, before sitting down heavily by the bedside.

They sat in silence for a while, each mulling over the events and conversations of the past few days. Eventually Spike remembered the neglected water cup and offered his consort another drink, then rang for the nurse.

Xander was examined thoroughly by the young woman, then by the duty doctor, and finally by the attending plastic surgeon who had apparently been the one to patch up Xander’s torn neck. 

“You were very lucky your friend was so quick thinking, Herr Harris. The extreme blood loss was life threatening, you were very close to death. If the gouge had been a few centimeters more to the center of your neck, or the pressure to the wound not applied immediately, we would not be having this conversation at all. 

“My team and I managed to repair a great deal of the damage, but a skin graft may be necessary sometime in the near future, depending on the healing process and results. 

“We will not keep you here for any longer than is necessary of course. Normally I would recommend at least a few days here under our observation. In your case however, your friend tells me you are staying at the Baur Au Lac, and he is happy to be in attendance at all times. So… I am happy to release you later this morning, provided you agree to bed rest for at least another four days. I would add that you should not travel again until I have personally checked your progress one more time, and William agrees to call the hospital immediately should your condition change for the worse. Do you have any questions?”

Xander looked to Spike who shrugged, “I guess you’re happy for S…William to look after any meds?”

“Of course. Now if you will excuse me, I am sure our nurses will see to your needs.”

………………

They were back at the hotel by eleven, the concierge horrified to learn of their ordeal and immediately putting all the staff on high alert regards fulfilling any special requests from their injured guests. A wheelchair appeared from nowhere and they were ushered to their suite with an entourage of staff members carrying extra pillows, towels, and a tray of food for the invalid and his partner.

Spike fussed about after the others left, carefully helping Xander into a comfortable position and fluffing the pillows at least twice too often.

“Spike… Spike! Slow down sweetheart. It’s fine, I’m… well not fighting fit, but fine, OK? And don’t you have that meeting at the bank at one?”

Spike looked horrified at the thought of leaving Xander alone, even for a moment. “That can wait. You heard the doc. I need to be here at all times.”

“Spike… please?! Just do the bank thing without me, at least for now. I need to sleep anyway, and I know you’ll just sit around here worrying. I’ll be here asleep, healing. And you can come back and tell me just how rich you really are.”

“We are Pet. You’re my Consort… it’s our money, well aside from the bit that’s Connor’s.”

Xander could see it was not the time to quibble so quickly answered, “OK, so *our* money. Look, you go see and do. I’ll be here OK? And if I have to attempt a version of Willow’s resolve face all you’ll do is laugh, so take it as read, yeah?”

Spike nodded reluctantly, then gave Xander a wicked grin, “I go only if you agree to a sponge bath when I get back. Wouldn’t want the doc to think I’ve been shirkin’ my duty, now would we?”

Xander rolled his eyes but returned the smile. “Yeah, yeah oh Master of the one-track-mind… Now go do!”

Spike showered and dressed swiftly, collected the various business paraphernalia necessary for the meeting, including Xander’s passport and his own laptop, and packed it into a trendy leather satchel he and Xander had picked out the day before.

He rang through to the concierge (“…call me Nicholas, sir.”), to order a taxi and alert him to the fact he would be out for an hour or so, but that Alex was resting comfortably with the phone within reach.

Looking in on Xander one last time before he left, he noted that his Consort was indeed asleep and looking decidedly improved. Kissing the beloved forehead lightly, he turned and let himself out of their suite in silence.


	16. Part 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bank... and Xander dreams

Part 34

The concierge met the vampire at the door of the hotel, “Sir, I did order you a taxi, but if I may suggest, Paradeplatz, the location of Credit Suisse Headquarters, is only four hundred meters from here. On the foot you turn to your left and to walk down Talaker, and right at Bleicherweg, then you will see Credit Suisse. You would still wish the taxi?”

Spike knew he had time, glanced out at the bright sunny day and shrugged. He smiled at the middle aged gent, “No, think I’ll take your advice, thanks. And Nicholas?”

“Sir?”

“Alex is resting for now, but I may be some time. I’d appreciate someone looking in on him if I am not back by three. You have my contact number – and can always call the bank.”

“Of course, Mr Aurelius, consider it done.” 

Spike stopped at the entrance to the hotel and paused to turn his face toward the sun, enjoying its warmth for a long moment before continuing on according to Nicholas’ directions. The walk was indeed a short one, and the headquarters of Credit Suisse an imposing, grey building constructed just before the turn of the 20th century, dominated the whole northern side of the Paradeplatz.

Spike wandered across the imposing marble entrance atrium to the information counter and was greeted politely by a smartly dressed young woman who pointed him toward the elevators with the promise to ring forward to Mr Goenwald.

The lift opened onto an elegant modern office space where Daniel was waiting to greet him. “William, welcome. If you will come this way please.”

Twenty minutes later, after some consultation regards his current investment portfolio and a discussion around some options already flagged by Montague, Spike had handed over signed documents to fast track the establishment of Swiss accounts for Xander, Connor and the other Reilly family members (i.e. Connor’s sisters and his parents), and shifted funds accordingly. 

There would still be the need for the Reillys to identify themselves to the San Francisco branch of Credit Suisse in person, but for Xander it was simply a matter of visiting Daniel as soon as he was well enough. In Xander and Connor’s cases, there would be further negotiations required, as Spike stressed his determination that they would both be more involved in the corporate side of the Aurelian investments in future, but for now that could wait.

Daniel then guided Spike down to the vaults, taking the lift to one of the many levels well below the level of Lake Zurich. Daniel produced his key and handed the Aurelian key to Spike then led him through the huge circular door and into a huge pristine room lined with the safe deposit vaults – only one room of many as Spike well knew.

The Aurelian vault was off to the right of the main door. It was not the largest available but as Spike remembered, was still big enough to walk into despite the quantity of boxes and artifacts held within. Daniel released his side of the mechanism, waited until Spike’s had clicked and the door handle turned successfully, then took his leave, announcing as he departed, “You are welcome to stay for as long as you wish and simply lock your side as you depart. If there are any items you wish to take out for viewing or valuing in a secure but more appropriate venue (specifically, the art you mentioned yesterday), I am happy to make the arrangements. I am in my office for the remainder of this afternoon, so at your service.”

Spike was a little distracted as the vault door had begun to swing back to reveal the contents, “Hmm? Oh, apologies. Thanks, um… I, well I probably won’t be that long today. Tell you what, I’ll be up in an hour or so with a list of a few items for valuing, but there’s no real rush. Looks like we’re in town for a little longer than I anticipated.”

The vampire was then left alone with the vault’s contents and the myriad of memories that accompanied them. He took out his phone and began to methodically take photos of each of the pieces of art. Some paintings and a few select pieces of furniture predated his birth and turning. The haul of fine jewelry and smaller antiques were easy enough for him to remember – though some of the fine china bowls and figurines still required pictures for identification. 

He pocketed a few rings and a couple of thick gold chains and brushed his hand lovingly over the fine silk of the half dozen or so sumptuous women’s dresses that had been stored in a travel trunk, and then he saw it. A rather plain but well constructed mahogany chest with brass fittings sat proud in the corner. He approached it as though it were alive, since for all intents and purposes, it may as well have been. 

Lifting the lid with caution, his senses were assaulted by familiar smells, of Darla, of Dru, and unmistakably of Angelus. He sat heavily on the ground and began to look through the contents as memories flooded in - challenging, exhilarating, wonderful and devastating, all but overwhelming - and yet he continued the process, knowing that if he stopped he would never be able to restart.

………………..

Xander had relaxed back onto his pillow and closed his good eye to listen as Spike made his preparations to leave. He felt the kiss on his forehead but chose not to respond in case the vampire changed his mind. He had meant it when he said he would sleep, and had the feeling that there were things in the familial vault that Spike needed to view alone.

He sighed as the door clicked shut and spent a few lucid moments trying to worry about the previous night and his brush with death, about Spike’s feeding him and… drifted into a healing sleep in the process.

The dreams began with the sensation of floating slightly above the ground through a series of snow-covered, darkened streets he did not recognize but somehow felt entirely familiar. He had the distinct impression that he was with a group of others, like he belonged, yet not completely comfortable, like he still had to prove himself to be worthy… or something.

He drifted up to a branch of a tree where he perched with no effort and watched as violence erupted in the street below. He fancied he saw Buffy and perhaps the back of Willow, but then she was talking to him – or communicating somehow from her position on the ground many meters away. 

“I kind of wish you hadn’t gone up there, but we understand. It’s your choice after all. You do know you can’t come back down, don’t you, so we can’t have you here. You’re up too high and don’t fit any more. I’m going. Your drinks are getting cold. The bicycle is over there. You can go along the coast for some of it but the rest is hilly. It’s worth the view and the houses on the cliff top are amazing. You’re strong. You’ll make it up. Just follow the road. Hurry, Spike is waiting. His is the fine china cup. He takes milk and sugar by the way.”

Bizarrely Xander found himself riding along a tropical coastal road balancing two teacups and wondering how he was not falling off. The next image was of Giles’ old apartment courtyard where he carefully placed one of the full cups. Then he began up an impossibly steep climb, having to get off the bike, worrying that he may have spilled some of Spike’s drink, and that it was getting cold (what the??) 

Scenery passed by, familiar and unfamiliar hilly roads, freeways, back streets, buildings… He couldn’t seem to find the right address, and lost some of the contents of the cup into the saucer. By the top of the hill, he was frustrated and confused. There was only one option. He drank the contents of the cup and drained the saucer, tucked them in his waist band and sped off down the hill. He had the notion that Spike would understand his actions, but he an urgency to find him remained.

The dream changed to a dingy hut, someone was banging on the door demanding that he get ready, apparently his work detail was late. Spike was huddled in a corner dressed in rags and looked up tearfully. “You shouldn’t have come here. This is my world, my punishment… I’m so sorry, pet. Look I’ll go. I’ll tell them you are too tired or something. You can escape out that way… tell them it was a mistake… tell them I made you do it. They already hate me… I’ll take the whip… I love you… but I don’t want you hurt.”

The door burst open and soon there were more familiar faces, Angelus, Dru, Buffy, Giles, Darla, Principal Snyder, bullies from his school days, disappointed relatives and a number of unknown thugs, some condemning he and Spike verbally, other figures wielding instruments of torture. He struggled out of reach of his assailants, grabbed the vampire’s hand and they burst through the side of the shack and ran, and all the time he kept repeating, “We’ve got each other. I’m not leaving you. We can make it.”

And then the scene changed again. He knew they had run to the top of a bluff facing the ocean and an enormous wave was approaching. Xander knew it would take them both, but somehow knew that if they could just stay on its crest and surf it, they might survive. He could feel his own adrenalin pumping as he looked across to Spike who was nude like himself. The vampire nodded grimly as the enormous crest lifted them, then they were off. 

Side by side, holding as strong as possible, body surfing the wave that was at least five stories high as it engulfed the very coastline Xander had just ridden down. The power of the wave was insane and swept them along with no option to stop, rather Xander felt the need to kick to stay on power face and angled right so that the crest crashed beyond them, at the same time seeing Spike doing the same. And just as suddenly as they had been swept up the wave seemed to gentle and peter out, leaving them standing on a wet sandy track amongst tropical trees beside the beach. 

Several unknown people stood looking at them in wonder as Xander blinked the water away as Spike smiled at him ruefully then took his hand. “Well, I reckon we’re at least five miles from home luv. It’s a bit of a walk. You up for it?”

And that’s where the dream ended with a jolt as he woke with a start and looked around for Spike, but he was alone in the hotel room. He looked at the time, two hours… it felt like days. The dream had been ridiculous and disjointed, confusing and exhausting. In fact it was difficult to believe it was not real, his heart was racing, mouth dry and throat sore. He rolled to his side and reached for the glass of juice Spike had left within reach and at that moment Spike burst through the door.

“Xan… Xan! Are you alright?” The vampire was instantly on the bed with him then, forgetting the man’s injuries, pulled him into a tight hug against his chest, cradling and rocking him back and forth like a small child. He gave a muffled cry of relief and relaxed a little as the rocking continued. 

Eventually Spike too calmed. “What happened pet? Are you hurt? Where are you hurting?”

Xander pulled back a little and reached up to stroke the fine features of his lover, his Master. “I just had a dream… a very vivid, kind of crazy, very specific kind of dream. I don’t know Spike… but I know we got through it together. We had to get through it together…”

 

“Want to be more specific pet? Dreams have a nasty way of containing truths and sometimes predictions? What was it you dreamt pet?”

Xander did his best to describe the images and events as accurately as he was able, all the while being petted and comforted by the strong arms enfolding him.

He concluded by smiling rather sheepishly, “But you’re here and we’re together and… well I think that was kind of the point of it don’t you?”

“Don’t rightly know pet. Just know I could feel your distress so clear it near knocked me on my back. Seems the Consort link is stronger than I ever gave it credit for. I knew I had to come back here. No choice… Just knew. We can do the analysis later, so long as you try to keep it fresh in your memory.” Spike frowned a little and shifted their position until Xander was again lying back on the pillows. “Mind if I check your injuries luv? Don’t want you to have burst some of the stitching during this thing, do we?”

Xander smiled up, “Go ahead Florence Nightingvamp.”

Spike smiled and reached for the dressing, “Cheeky bugger!” As soon as the tape was peeled away and gauze was lifted, however, his demeanor changed altogether.

Xander became increasingly concerned, as the vampire continued to stare at the injury site, “Is something wrong?”

“’s bloody well near healed, pet. Bruising is all pale and skin’s knitted!... Bloody hell, ‘s not even a whole day an’ it’s near healed!”

“But that’s a good thing, right? It just means that vamp didn’t bite as deep as we all thought… That’s all right?”

“Means you’re healin’ as fast as a vamp in top condition is what it means. Means the Consort thing is that an’ more, usually takes years, but… ‘s my fault… all the blood I fed you… not tellin’ what else… don’t rightly know how an’ can’t exactly ask anyone… least not today. I’m so sorry pet… Should’ve…”

Xander felt the jolt of panic through their emotional link and grabbed Spike’s hands, holding on, sending love and acceptance back, and when that didn’t work, sat up and did something he never dreamed of. He grabbed an unresisting Spike and apparently on instinct, bit down at the juncture of Spike’s neck and shoulder hard enough to break the skin and began to swallow the sluggish blood.

Spike was so surprised that his game face came to the fore and his did as his demon demanded, biting down on Xander’s Consort mark, completing the circle.

Minutes later the two released and the consort fell back onto his pillows, licking the last of the blood from his lips. “F#$%! What’s happening Spike? I’m so sorry if I hurt you… I just sort of needed… And I feel… Oh Ghod Spike, I really didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Spike shook his head, “No hurt here, just love. Can you feel it Xan?… Try to reach out with your heart, your mind, your soul. I can feel you… Can you feel me?”

Xander paused and concentrated hard for a moment, and it was there. A warm sensation, like a wash of love and energy, as though his inner self was wrapped in a hug with Spike’s, giving and receiving in equal measure. It was amazing, and frightening, and wonderful all at once.

“I can… I feel you Spike, like you’re part of me now, and I you. Really part, not just a little, all. All of me with all of you… Ghod Spike it’s… it’s… you’re… we’re… it’s right. The whole of us… it’s all just right.”

Spike smiled and reached over to brush down Xander’s face gently with the back of his hand, and smiled, “That it is pet. Don’t rightly know what it all means, but it is right.”

The both contemplated ceiling for a long minute, wondering at the full implications and what else might eventuate, but eventually Spike sat up and gave a wicked grin. “Right well… You’re on the mend, and I’m horny, so how’s about that sponge bath?”

Xander gave a fake groan then opened his arms wide and lay still, “I’m all yours Master. Bathe me!”


	17. Chapter 35

Part 35

Spike took his time with the ‘bath’, stroking the warm, wet face towel rhythmically up and down over every inch of Xander’s arms and legs, taking extra care to avoid erotic regions. He bathed the strong somewhat tanned torso without touching nipples and deliberately navigating around the groin before encouraging his Consort onto his front and did the same with Xander’s back. The exception being toward the end as he let the towel covered fingers venture between the cheeks of the backside, evoking an encouraging groan. 

Rolling Xander onto his back again, and pausing for a moment to admire his handiwork, he noted the closed eye and relaxed features, and wondered if he should continue despite the obvious evidence of the man’s arousal.

Xander registered the cessation of ministrations, surmised the cause and muttered, “’m awake… jus… don’t stop now… Pleee… Gahhh!” The last exclamation invoked by his manhood being engulfed tip to root by a cool mouth and active tongue. 

Relaxing the back of his throat, Spike bypassed his gag reflex and sucked with all his might. The response was a satisfying arching off the bed, and on the third slide past and a mere fingertip stroke over Xander’s scrotum, his lover came hard with a strangled cry. 

Drinking down the liquid warmth until every last drop had been spent, the blonde lifted off, flicking his tongue over the tip as he released completely. He chuckled to himself as the limp member gave a valiant twitch of interest then slid up the brunette’s body to claim his mouth. They kissed languidly, both aware of the combined taste and sharing the notion that, here in each other’s arms, all was right in their world.

Some time later Spike woke to the sound of the room phone. Half inclined to ignore it, he gave up the notion in preference to having Xander sleep on. Grabbing the receiver he answered with a quick, “Yes, William here. Hold on a tick.” After which he grabbed one of the complimentary bathrobes, flung it around himself and made his way into the sitting room. “Sorry about that. Yes?”

The young male voice on the other end of the phone was a bit of a relief – at least it wasn’t the police or hospital, or worse, Giles. The accent had a hint of American, “Hello Mr Aurelius, this is Johann at reception. I have a young lady here who says she has an urgent package to deliver in person. Shall I send her up?”

“Does she have a name?” There was a muffle question in the background as Spike angled his head to hold the receiver against his shoulder and hurriedly tied the belt of the bathrobe.

“A Miss Henrietta Marathi.” There was a short pause as something else was said in the background, “My apologies Sir… She said you know her as Hattie.”

“Oh. Yes, yes of course, send her right up.”

“Thank you, Sir. Also, I have several messages for you here at the desk. I will send our reception clerk Amilie with Miss Marathi and your mail directly. Good day, Sir.”

Hatti arrived minutes later, by which time Spike was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt though still barefooted. He opened the door to the pretty, part demon woman and invited her in politely.

“Thank you Herr Aurelius.”

“Please, call me William.”

“Herr William… I brought you the supplies you came for last night.” She held a shoebox sized package out for Spike to take and continued talking as he took it and placed it on the small table further into the room, ushering the girl through as she continued to what he surmised was a well practiced speech. “I… um… Our family is so very grateful for your intervention and assistance with our attackers. You and your Consort were both so very brave and um… wonderful.” She smiled shyly at the vampire, took a deep breath and continued, “We are deeply grateful for what you did for us, indeed for many other demon families also. Father has sent word of your heroism to our communities across Europe and asked that I inform you that he would be gratified if you would allow our family to provide you with your blood whenever you visit Zurich. I… um… I would be happy to help out, because you and Alexander saved my mother and sister too and well we… Is there anything I can do?” The last statement was almost a plea.

Spike smiled at the rushed monologue, musing that the girl might just give Willow of old a run for her money if pushed. He took pity on the pretty female, “Not really Pet. Your lasting friendship is more than enough. How are your father and brother?”

“Father is coming home this afternoon, cousin Jean has some bruising but will be fine. Leopold will take longer, but our own physician is seeing to him. He suffered a badly broken jaw, four broken ribs and internal bleeding, but has regained consciousness, so we are happy he will recover fully in time. I… um… How is Herr Alexander?”

“He’ll be fine pet. Rest is the main thing, bit of Master’s blood and a first class surgeon will do the trick I reckon.”

“Oh… It is well he is your Consort… I… um… I had best return home. Would you wish me to deliver more supplies on Saturday?”

“That would be lovely, pet. Before you go, I wonder if you would ask your father if he knows how to contact Master Marcus? Seems as the mice are playin’ while the cat’s away. I’d like to sort that before we leave for Florence, and if I were in his position I’d like to know what was happening at home.”

The girl frowned for a moment then pulled a smart phone from her shoulder bag. “I think my mother will know. If you please, I will call her now.”

“You do that luv. I’ll just look in on Alex, make sure he’s still resting.” With that he left the room to give Hatti some privacy and wandered into the bedroom.

Xander had remained asleep. He was breathing easily and though still far paler than normal, looked relaxed. Spike lovingly stroked a stray lock of brunette hair from the man’s forehead and tucked the duvet up over an exposed shoulder. Xander snuggled down without waking, so with a last look and satisfied sigh, Spike returned to the sitting room.

Hatti was speaking rapidly in her native demon tongue, frowned for a moment then seemed to agree to something, said what was obviously a quick farewell and turned to the Master vampire.

“Herr William, I have some details. The Canton Masters’ meeting is being held at the Grand Hotel Suisse Majestic in Montreux, the Vaud Canton Master Paul is host. My mother thinks it is easiest to contact Master Marcus that way. The Vaud Master usually resides in Lausanne but exactly where is not known to us.”

“Thank you, Hatti, and also your mother. I will contact the Master and inform him of the situation here in his absence. If further action needs to be taken, I’m sure I can handle a few stray minions – at least put the wind up them until Master Marcus returns.”

“I will tell my parents, they are sure to be relieved… um… I really must go. Please give my blessings to Master Alexander. I will return on Saturday.” And with a polite nod she departed.

Spike looked at the box of blood. All he wanted to do was gorge himself on all the blood at hand then sleep for at least a day beside his recovering lover. His own needs had been put aside for the past twenty-four hours as he tended his wounded Consort. He had not eaten since before leaving the flat in Soho, had fed Xander more than once, consequently the minor injuries he sustained in the fracas were still very evident – particularly those on his torso, but also the raw bite marks on his neck and wrist. 

He settled on heating a single serve of blood up in a mug and sipping it as he fired up his laptop and searched for the contact number of the Majestic Hotel. The call was short and sweet, he left a message with the reception for Master Marcus, and another for Master Paul – the latter as a courtesy. While not divulging details he did manage to stress the urgency of the matter he was ringing about in the hope that he would get some answers and/or action in the next few hours.

William quickly checked through his emails as he downed a second mug of blood then a third. He decided the one from Giles could wait for the time being. Messages from Monty, the Immortal and a follow up from Daniel his banker were read carefully and replied to after some pondering. All three were business matters that were interlinked, and the information contained timely and pertinent. He called Anton in Florence, but was put through to a rather officious PA whose only help consisted of “I will schedule you a call for tomorrow afternoon at three. Will that be all?”

Monty was his usual effusive self, though the call was taken on his mobile and a little rushed as he was on his way to meet his wife at the opera for her birthday. William carefully omitted any mention of the problems encountered the previous evening and promised to put any key financial questions in an email in the next day or so, concluding by wishing his wife a happy birthday and Alex and his best regards.

Spike then started to review documents included in Daniel’s email, and researching a few of the proposals further. He was unaware he had fallen asleep at the small desk until jolted from sleep by a call through the consort link, and accompanying quiet cry for him from the bedroom. He was at Xander’s bedside with preternatural speed.

“What is it luv? What’s wrong? Are you hurting?”

Xander opened his good eye to the image of an extremely worried vampire. “Spike! Oh… um no… well yes a bit… but…”

“But what Xan?”

“I need to pee.”

Spike looked at once immensely relieved and a little annoyed, “That all! Bloody hell pet, thought you were havin’ some sort of turn! Bloody near had me in a panic.” His look softened, “It’s alright pet. Long as you’re OK. Can you sit up for me?”

Xander struggled up as Spike threw back the bedcovers, and with an embarrassed “eep” on his part, the man found himself effortlessly lifted up into the arms of the vampire and carried to the bathroom where his legs were gently lowered to stand in front of the toilet.

Spike steadied him and hovered behind, one arm around his Consort’s waist, as though anticipating a collapse. Truth be told, Xander did feel a little light headed, but was also slightly put out that Spike was about to witness him urinating. “I think I can take it from here Spike.”

“Not bloody likely mate. I c’n feel you’re still on the shaky side. Besides, need to make sure everythin’s workin’ the way it should, no blood or infection.”

Xander sighed as the arm around his waist did not budge and simply got on with the task at hand. The relief of emptying his over full bladder was wonderful, and standing prompted another need. On finishing he shook off the drips then turned in Spike’s arms with a somewhat apologetic smile. “Umm… thanks. All working fine but Spike?”

“Yes pet?”

“I kind of need to have a sit down for the next part.”

Spike looked momentarily confused then realized the secondary need so assisted the man to sit. Xander looked up with a grateful smile adding, “You might want to leave the room for this bit… Could get a bit… you know… vampire sense of smell and all.”

Spike’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the very thought and he made a quick retreat commenting, “Call me when you’re finished luv, ‘n let’s hope that extractor fan’s a good one.”

Xander was finished within minutes, and was standing, staring at his image in the mirror over the sink when Spike came back to get him.

“Penny for your thoughts luv...” Strong arms slid around his waist. It looked odd, as there was no image per se in the mirror, just the evidence of Spike’s grasp on Xander’s torso. Xander looked a little harder and fancied he could see an outline, a crystal like shimmer defining Spike’s body. 

“I guess I’m just… I don’t know Spike. I look kind of the same, all with the wound having and no eye and a bit on the skinny side, which is all OK… but I feel totally different, inside I mean… I feel you, and I feel… complete somehow. And that’s definitely new. So’s the feeling when I do this.” He brushed his hand over Spike’s Consort mark on his neck, an act that sent a thrill through his whole system and caused his nether regions to respond. “And I can kind of see you… in the mirror. Not the whole picture… just a sort of trick of the light image. Is that normal?”

Spike looked hard at the glass, and he could indeed make out his own three-dimensional outline as though the light was bending around, reflecting some colors and allowing others through. It wasn’t exactly a reflection but it was certainly something new.

The vampire was wide eyed as he let go his hold on Xander, “Well bugger me.”

The brunette leaned against the bathroom bench and grinned, “Only if you ask nicely.”

Spike gave Xander a light slap on the bare backside with accompanying “Brat”, but continued to stare.

“So has it been like that since you’ve been all, you know, sunshine having?”

“No real idea pet. Must confess I haven’t really looked that I can recall, sort of got out of that habit a century and some ago. But I’d have a guess and say no. Might be to do with our consummating the Consort mating bond, sex and blood exchange… n’ you. Still ‘s not like I c’n do much with it, now is it. Just one of those things I guess.”

Just then the blonde noticed his partner wavering a little. “Enough of this, you’re goin’ back to bed and I’ll order up some food if you feel up to it.”

Xander sighed as he was lifted again and carried back to bed. A light dinner was ordered, Xander finishing the almost vegetarian meal by taking some painkillers then accepting Spike’s blood from the offered open wrist as the two sat in comfortable silence, bedroom television screening local news playing quietly in the background. Finally Xander’s head relaxed onto Spike’s shoulder and the vampire could tell the man was almost asleep. He eased his injured partner down until prone on the bed and stood with a smile as a satisfied sigh signaled Xander dropping off to sleep.

Spike too was feeling exhausted. The blood he had consumed was causing his body to feel heavy as it worked on his injuries, for full effect, his internal workings were screaming for him to rest. Added to that was a general lack of sleep in the last forty-eight hours. The travel, meetings, the fight, the worry over Xander, and pressing need to deal with matters both financial and vampire related were all contributing factors, as was (now he considered it in the still of the evening) the emotionally draining experience of sorting through the contents of the Aurelian vault. 

A small number of exquisite pieces of furniture, paintings, glass and fine porcelain were easy, though some did bring up memories, but as the majority had been placed there by him personally. Angelus and Darla had always preferred to keep their possessions close where they could be enjoyed, taking whatever they wanted, when they wanted it to keep them (particularly Darla) in the manner preferred. 

For Drusilla the vault had always been an intriguing game, with a place and purpose she seemed to find incomprehensible. After Angelus left them and Darla shunned the two younger Aurelians, Spike had set up their Swiss account and associated vault. At the time Credit Suisse already had a number of demon clients, and as it happened, some of William’s human relatives also held accounts, so the arrangements were easy. Drusilla was quite incapable of comprehending the need or management of such things, though delighted in visiting the vault, always referring to the event as an adventure to “Aladdin’s Cave”, or “Blackbeard’s treasure”, and on occasion, “the Tower of London where we visit the naughty King”. 

Spike had indulged her fanciful musings and dutifully deposited her favourite eclectic collection of things at each visit, often returning soon after to remove anything likely to perish or decay (or both), and remove anything Dru had lost interest in that was not of value.

In this most recent visit he had foregone looking at everything contained in the boxes and trunks within the vault for the sake of expedience as he kept a close eye on the time for Xander’s sake. He had taken photographs of larger items and of the boxes he had opened, documented jewellery and small items of fiscal value. That was easy to deal with more problematic were the occasional boxes containing personal mementos of the members of the Scourge of Europe. Too many memories, loss, guilt, shame and heartache were contained within. Despite having closed and pushed them aside in his sort, the emotional memory lane he dealt with now as a consequence made him all the more tired.

He knew he should ring Master Marcus again but honestly did not have the energy, and though it was only just after ten at night, he heated and drank another packet of blood, cleaned his teeth and fell into bed. 

Xander was sprawled on his back sound asleep and snoring slightly but seemed to sense Spike’s presence and rolled to one side, throwing his warm arm over Spike’s form in the process. Within seconds the vampire was asleep.


	18. Chapter 36

Part 36

Spike struggled up from a comatose state as Xander’s form shifted in the bed then disappeared altogether. He groaned then realized the man had departed the room and woke properly with a rather nasty jolt of worry.

“Xan? Xander are you alright?” 

His only answer was the toilet flushing and a very disheveled looking consort reentering the bedroom scratching his tummy. “Yeah, yeah, Mother vamp… just needed the facilities. Human remember? At least in that way it seems.”

“Should have woken me, luv.” Xander sat heavily on the bed beside the still reclining Spike. 

“I know, but you looked so exhausted, and I figured I could make it to the bathroom and back solo.”

Spike growled low, but the annoyance was minor and more self-directed than anything. “Look Spike, I’m on the mend, really, mendy man here, all with the mending. So you can stop with the worry, OK?” 

Xander reached down and stroked the fine cheekbones and back through the blonde locks, kissed him first on the nose then the lips, and ended up half on top of the vampire, continuing to kiss and caress until Spike was literally purring. Xander couldn’t help but smile as the rumble started and whispered, “Just like a big cat… maybe a jaguar, no, snow leopard. Yeah that’s it… my beautiful, dangerous, blonde, snow leopard protector.”

“An’ you’re a nutter mate. My nutter, but still…” They lay petting for a few more minutes until several noises at once spurred them into action. Xander’s stomach growled loudly, Spike’s mobile phone rang and concurrently, so did the house phone. 

“Oh bloody hell! You stay there. I’ll sort the interruptions then get you somethin’ to fill that belly of yours.”

Xander grinned at the departing flash of taut, white backside as a very nude vampire grabbed the house phone handset from the side table, growled a “Hello William here. Hold for a minute will you?”

Xander relaxed back down onto the bed, half listening to the conversations now taking place in the adjoining sitting room. The bandages on his neck itched, and the socket around his missing eye was aching in a not so pleasant way, but apart from that he was feeling a good deal better. Certainly better than he should be feeling given he had so recently cheated death – again. 

He stared at the ceiling and began to mull over something Spike had said the previous day. Spike had felt him through the Consort link, he had mentioned it several times. Even when Spike was as far away as the bank he could feel Xander apparently. So why couldn’t he feel his vampire except when Spike was close by? Was he missing something? Was there something wrong with his senses? Was his Consort status too new or was it because he had let another vampire drink from him, well not ‘let’ exactly, there had been no letting, other than blood of course, his to be particular… and now he was getting distracted… anyway… had it somehow messed things up?

It was a half an hour later that Spike walked back into the room cursing under his breath to find his Consort frowning and picking distractedly at the sticking plaster securing his neck bandage, indeed he had sensed the rising worry even whilst fielding questions and making arrangements for the coming days with first Master Marcus, then Daniel and finally Anton. 

He flung both handsets down onto the side table and gathered Xander up into his arms, sure that the man’s injuries had taken a turn for the worse, or that somehow old problems had re emerged prompted by the recent attack. “What is it pet? That injury playin’ havoc? What?”

Xander relaxed into the hug for a moment, enjoying the embrace before realizing that at this close range he could directly feel Spike’s worry mirroring his own. He sat back a little and raised a hand to gentle down the chiseled cheek. “No well yes. It’s not the neck but there is something… just a question I guess. Can we kind of sit and hand hold or something? ‘Cause I kind of want to talk and straighten something out… not grrr worthy bad or anything, I just kind of need to know something.”

Spike looked dubious but complied with the request, plumping some pillows and shifting on the bed until the two were propped up side by side, holding hands as requested. “Fire away pet, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Xander took a deep breath, “Right… I um… Why can’t I feel you as strongly through the Consort link as you can feel me? I mean I know I’m human, injured guy with the whole history and the demon magnet and PTSD thing happening, but is it because that other vamp snacked on me, or… is it just me?” Xander started fiddling with the covers using his free hand, whilst gripping the vampire’s cool fingers tighter and tighter as he continued. “Spike… I… You know I love you, like I’ve never loved anyone or any… well anyone… ever. Not even Anya. And I really did love her, you know? I would have married her, and maybe it would have worked, except with the whole finding out I’m gay and her dying bit, but… It wasn’t like it is with you… not like with you… with you I just feel... I know in my heart that you love me, I know, because you make me feel… complete. But I don’t know if I’m enough for you… I want to be worthy… of you… So why doesn’t the consort link work properly? Please… why? It must be me… what do I have to do to be enough?” The last statement was a whispered plea accompanied by a single tear from his good eye that escaped and tracked down his cheek.

Spike was silent for a moment, processing the message before answering. Coming to some sort of conclusion, he shifted his position until kneeling on the bed in front of his Consort without relinquishing the hand he was holding. He leaned in and kissed away the tear then lifted his free hand to tilt Xander’s rather unhappy countenance to face him directly. “Luv… there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing you could do or say that is wrong here. I love you, who you are, who you will become, the good and the bad, the whole bloody box and dice. No goin’ back for me, you know that, and we’ve exchanged the vows, yeah?” 

He waited for Xander’s reluctant yet hopeful nod. “Right. So here’s the only bit of that soliloquy that made any sense, more’s to the fact… that I can answer. A bastard of a minion near as well drained you afore I could off him. All I could do was get rid of his spit yeah? An’ clean the wound… and you were fadin’ fast. So I fed you, not just a little, but more than what I would be able to give a normal human without turning them. You know that right?” He waited for another nod before continuing. “Reason you could is you are my Consort, and thank the gods for that. Then your blood supply was pretty much replaced in full the regular way at the hospital, but you’ve been drinking from me then and since yeah?”

“I… I guess so… I mean… I didn’t mean to bite and take…”

“Bloody hell luv! T’s lovely when you bite pet. Welcome to Chateau William the Bloody anytime, yeah? An’ I’ve been spikin’ your drink with my blood, every opportunity since the other night. You do know that?”

“I sort of guessed… well everything tasted of you… in the nicest possible way.”

“Right. So you’ve got a lot of me inside you at the moment. Just that I haven’t been taking from you, apart from the odd little sip when we’re makin’ love, yeah? You bein’ all banged up, I just couldn’t afford to risk it.”

A bolt of realization seemed to hit Xander, and he looked up rather stunned, “So if you drink from me, that’s when I get to feel you?”

“Long and the short of it, pet. ‘S like that with Sire’s and Childer, helps seal the bond and keep the Childer safe, ‘cept it’s more a case of weanin’ them as they develop toward Master yeah? Bond never really leaves, but does get fainter. Consort is a step on from there, small amounts both ways, always… But fully Mated is different again. No desire to separate, absolute link between two involved – heart, mind and soul. Death of one means death of the other, and blood sharing regular an’ often, an’ more ‘n any normal human could bear. ‘S why it’s not done much, almost unheard of with humans for a whole raft of reasons. But before you start worryin’ again, I might be bidin’ my time before I asked, but as soon as you’re well enough I was hopin’ to ask you, pet… Ask you to go beyond Consort. Just didn’t want you to feel any pressure.” 

He stroked down Xander’s jawline, the tenderness of the gesture almost too much for Xander as he saw the sincerity and love in Spike’s crystal blue eyes. “The other night all happened so fast, it forced my hand, yeah? Wanted you well enough, even way back in the day, but figured to take it slow since you had agreed to be my Consort when we’d only just met up again. 

“Xan, I’ve had enough time to think it through, and you’re who I want Pet, not just for now, but for always. As it stands you could still break the Consort bond in time if you wanted to and I just thought…You know I don’t do well alone, you know I’m love’s bitch, I fall hard and completely, but… I’ve been left so many times by those I love, I’m just not sure I could survive that again… Not sure I’d want to go on…”

It was Xander’s turn to caress his lover, trying in the single gesture to express his true feelings. He had been in love before. He had genuinely loved Anya, but it was not to be as life on the Hellmouth had taken its toll. But what he felt for Spike seemed to go so much deeper than his feelings for Anya. It was a yearning, a pull beyond anything he had experienced before. He knew with every molecule of his being that he needed Spike, wanted him, not just as a lover and friend, but as his everything, his missing half, the half he hadn’t even realized was absent until now. And it was more than just the blood, he knew that on a profound level. Spike was the one, and if that meant… whatever it meant in terms of his humanity, and his life, so be it. 

Spike was picking up on his emotions as he processed his thoughts more clearly, and he was privy to the vampire’s eyes widening then begin to glisten with unshed tears as Spike struggled to finish what he was saying in a near whisper, “Was goin’ to ask when the time was right, just don’t want to rush you. An’ you bein’ all poorly still, don’t want to take advantage or compromise your recovery.”

Xander leaned in and kissed the soft lips, “I want to do it, please Spike? Now. I don’t care if I have to lie in bed for an extra week, just… Can you? Will you? I want that. The whole of me wants it, wants you. I want to feel the link… I mean really feel it, as a full Mate. Spike please!”

“’S a mite dangerous pet. The amount of blood you had from me over the last few days was enough to Mate fully, but for things to go all the way we need to exchange some ritual words, as well as the blood. I know the Consort bond shifted things a bit between us, but Mating will change you, and me, forever. You need to know that. There’s no going back, no bein’ a regular human again… ever. So if you want to wait, I’ll wait Xan… I really will. The effects of your blood on me will wear off a bit and we’ll be back to the link like it was before…”

“Spike, I want you and I want to do this, as long as you’re sure, you know whatever the changes are for you too, I guess. But for me? Just as long as I don’t go all grr on the neighbors, I don’t care what else changes, OK? Even if I sprout wings or gain a tail… I want to be with you and feel you, and the whole box and dice, and I so didn’t realize that love even had this whole other level, the love I feel for you Spike… so I do Spike. So will you? William Aurelius, will you take me as your Mate?” Xander suddenly felt a moment of panic when Spike said nothing, so added in a small voice, “I mean only if you want.”

Spike still said nothing, his only answer was to gentle his lover back onto the bed, position himself over the top of them and reach down to stroke over Xander’s soft nether region. “Alright, I will pet. It would be my honor, bloody hell luv… somethin’ I never thought I would have, but let’s do this the proper way yeah? It will be in the height of passion and as painless as possible. You just have to follow my lead, yeah? There’ll be some ritual words – and a few I’ll need to add for us alone given the whole soul situation. And you’ll need to drink when I say drink. Biggest thing I guess? You will be out for some time, hours or even days, and given you’ve already been near drained only a day or two ago, it will take time before you’ll be feelin’ up to scratch, but I’ll be here for you, Pet. I’ll always be here. So you need to be sure…”

Xander squeezed Spike’s hand hard, “Spike? I said yes… Just do it now, please, now.”

They began their love making slowly with languid kisses and gentle caresses in all the right places, Spike still painfully aware that his lover had yet to recover fully from his previous brush with death. The vampire carefully prepared his soon to be mate with slicked fingers, then to Xander’s great surprise, straddled him and took the human inside himself as he began to say the ritual words.

“I, William Aurelius soul of William Cavendish, pledge my all, my existence to you Alexander Harris, until we are both dust, in blessed times and in adversity. I join with you mind and body in all things as Mated Beings. May our souls be entwined. May our spirits be shared. May our destinies be forever interlinked. May our physical bodies exist together until we are both dust. May the universe acknowledge our union as equals in all, mutually bound. May the Ghods smile upon our commitment, and the magic world mark our vows as eternal. Is it your wish that this shall come to pass?”

Xander managed to keep track of the pledge with some difficulty, given that Spike was slowly raising and lowering his body on Xander’s erection as he spoke. “Yes, this is my wish.”

Spike rose up and sank down on Xander one final time before diving forward to slide razor sharp fangs into the human’s Consort mark. Xander felt only a faint sting of the bite as his body bucked in orgasm and an open wrist was placed over his mouth. He took a long draft and then gasped as Spike pulled off his body and maneuvered him a little, pushing a pillow under his hips, raising his legs then claiming his lips with a bloodied mouth. Now in full game face, the vampire breached him and buried himself deep inside.

The words were spoken again as Spike slowly entered deep and withdrew, repeating the rhythmic action and connecting with Xander’s prostate every time. Sometime during the pledge Xander began to speak the words also, as if he had known them his whole life, both intoning, “Yes, this is my wish” at precisely the same moment as Spike slid himself deeper still into his lover. Xander’s response was a scream of ecstasy that was cut off as he instinctively pulled his lover down and, as Spike bit Xander on the opposite side to the Consort mark and began to drink quickly, he latched on to the pale neck and made an effort to drink. They both climaxed within seconds and Xander collapsed back and in his sated and near drained state, closed his eyes to accept blissful black. 

Spike stared down at his lover admiring the relaxed pale features; the hint of a smile on the beautiful lips; the long lashes. He sighed and slid out of the warm body, determined to keep his hearing tuned to the healthy beat of Xander’s heart. He had taken a great deal of blood, perhaps more than a normal human could afford, but with Xander’s Consort status already in place, and the copious quantity of Spike’s blood he had consumed recently, the precious heartbeat was slower than normal but strong, and his physical injuries gone but for the mating marks.

Spike pulled the covers up and over them both, snuggling into Xander’s side in the process and smiling as Xander instinctively sought him out, snuffling and snuggling without gaining consciousness, until every possible point of contact was made. Before slipping into a blissful slumber, the vampire sent a prayer of thanks to whoever or whatever might be listening… then the world fell away. 

Both Xander and Spike were aware of the dream, both part of it… A barren landscape that seemed to struggle between city scape and night time mountain range, initially they were walking side by side, but there was some urgency, some reason to quicken the pace and pursue… something. Spike tugged at Xander’s hand insisting he stop a moment and focus, they would catch it faster if they did not have to be earth bound. Then they were flying, and their legs began tangling together, both were hard and wanting and, ignoring their mysterious prey for a moment, their two forms began melding and merging until from the waist down there was only one entity both feeling filled and sheathed at once.

In this form they flew on, two parts of a whole. Snippets from the past and whole memories flowed back and forth. Scenes and events ranging from joyous to heart-wrenchingly sad; from thrilling to terrifying; from events devastatingly shameful to acts of sheer heroism; all played out as they originally had, but were now tempered by the loving presence of another. 

Xander experienced first hand, William’s early life, his turning and the rise of the persona that was Spike. He felt the demon’s drive for power, the helplessness of the chip and the anguish of loss that had been the vampire’s experience over and over, and through it all, felt the overwhelming goodness, the loyalty, love and genuine decency that was at the core of Spike.

Spike observed the events that were Xander’s life through his eyes, the feelings of inadequacy, of disappointment and rejection, but also the fierce loyalty, uncommon bravery in the face of insurmountable odds, the sense of honor, hope and trust, and above all, the willingness to forgive and underlying ability to love unconditionally. 

Their blended presence meant that when one felt distress, the other consoled and protected, when one felt joy, it was shared equally and enhanced. And, as the dream state progressed, their combined form that had initially been joined from the waist down, gradually melded further. Arms that wrapped around the partner to console and caress, extended and sank into the other form blending until they were a gestalt being, two halves of a whole, powerful and secure. 

The dream ended with the feeling of floating downward to a halt on what appeared to be a soft bed of mountain flowers where their forms separated but continued to touch. The absolute sensation of contentment and completeness dictated the mutual surrender to dreamless oblivion. 

Spike woke slowly. His physical body felt more than heavy, positively objecting to any attempt to shift positions. He reached out through the mating link and found Xander’s essence still in a state of complete relaxation, felt the warmth emanating from the strong male form, and heard the extremely slow beat of his lover’s heart. The man’s physical being remained unconscious, but Spike knew this was as it should be and relaxed. 

There were no words to truly describe how he felt now within himself. He was the same, yet profoundly different, himself but now something so much more. It was all uncharted territory, the full effects of mating so rarely spoken of as to be the stuff of myth or fairy tale. Yet here he was, they were, in a future to be shared completely. A spark of thrill married with the intense sensation of love and wholeness and he relaxed back, blissful and content.

He must have remained drifting in and out of slumber for an hour or more, eventually feeling the tug of his mate and the drive to reinforce their status once more. He caressed Xander’s nether region to fullness as he let his game face emerge and sliced his own jugular with an extended fingernail. Xander arched a little as Spike slid his fangs into the human and began to drink as Xander latched on to the offered neck without waking. And so the cycle went on. Feed and climax, sleep and dream, feed and climax…

Spike had expected that it would be Xander who was most affected by the Mating, in his more lucid moments he wondered if this level of incapacitation was the norm, but decided it was of little consequence. Master Marcus was not due back in Zurich until another day hence; the viewing for valuation of the Aurelian vault contents was set for Monday midday; and their departure for Anton’s home in Florence was booked for the coming Wednesday. So the two slept, and consummated their union while feeding from each other, and slept. Spike struggled up once to fetch water and juice for Xander and blood for himself, and another occasion to lift Xander to the toilet where the barely conscious mate managed to sit for a time and relieve himself.

It was in the early hours of Sunday morning when Spike woke suddenly. The mating link fired, signaling that Xander too was struggling toward consciousness, and winning.

Spike stretched, arched on the bed, stretched again, then in one fluid movement, rolled up and stood. He pulled open the curtains and opened the floor to ceiling windows to the outside world. The smell and sounds of the city on a warm summer’s night immediately assaulted his senses as he stood staring at the glittering lights.

Suddenly there was a warm breath on his neck, and a growled, almost whisper in his right ear, “Hey… nice view.”

Spike very nearly let out an unmanly squeak, “Bloody hell Xan! Give a bloke some warnin’!”

Xander rounded on Spike, leaned part way out the open window, then moved in for a passionate kiss. Pulling back to observe the look of wonder on Spike’s face, he replied, “Nahh… More fun this way.” He grinned unrepentantly and pulled the vampire, his Master Vampire mate, into a loose embrace, “Besides… I know you don’t really mind. C’n feel you now remember… and not just in the physical way. And seems the upgrade came with some stealth moves if I can sneak up on you like that.”

Spike’s eyes narrowed a little as though considering his partner carefully, then smiled and kissed the brunette on the nose, “Was deep in thought is all. But you’re probably right about gaining one or two skills. Will need to test ‘em good an’ proper, but not right now. You must be hungry pet… an’ before you go eyein’ my neck, I meant for human food. What say we have a shower and order from that room service menu?”

“Sounds like a plan, oh mate of mine.” With that Xander pulled out of the hug, grabbed Spike’s hand and tugged the blonde in the direction of the bathroom.


	19. Part 37

Part 37

It was almost five am before food was ordered and as a consequence an early breakfast was decided upon. The two were seated on their tiny balcony watching the changing colors of the mountains, lake and city as the sun emerged for the day. Spike quietly smoked and watched Xander, while Xander stared out at the vista before them for many minutes.

Without physically moving in any way, the brunette tuned in to the Mating link fully and received a jolt of love and concern (with a side serve of lust) in return. It was thrilling and reassuring all at once, and felt so very right that it registered as perfectly normal… which was in itself… odd. He smiled to himself and thought of the man behind him as he mentally caressed his lover through the link.

Spike audibly stubbed out his cigarette and growled, “Too much of that an’ you’ll end up in bed all day again – only this time I guarantee it won’t be for rest or recovery! Anyway luv… Better get our day started proper. Got some people to see an’ jobs to do.”

Xander’s face fell a little, “What people? I thought you said I don’t have to go back and see the surgeon, given the… well that is my… you know what I’m saying! That I’m healed and yes the bite mark is still there, but it’s not the same and…” 

Spike cut him off with a swift kiss then took his hand and led him inside to the small table where the vampire’s laptop lay open. “Not about the surgeon, pet, although we will still get you checked out an’ the all clear – wouldn’t want ol’ Rupert to get wind of you bein’ injured an’ me not lookin’ after you proper. Nahh, this is about meetin’ that wanker Master Marcus, our trip to Anton’s in a few days, and my… our… Aurelian accounts and what’s in that vault I went to inspect yeah? So… Gonna show you somethin’ pet, seein’s how you ‘n I come as a pair from now on... Think of it as family business, an’ you’re a part of that now.”

The ensuing hour was spent sitting side by side at the desk, Xander initially nervous about being included in what could be described as a quick ‘once over’ regarding the Aurelian accounts. He already had some inkling that Spike’s business acumen was better than average, but had no idea the extent or complexity of the Aurelian holdings, and to take charge of it all, and manage it as Spike obviously had was, to use one of one of the vampire’s own phrases, “Bloody extraordinary!” 

They had looked at the overview of interests in the UK and the continent, and Spike flicked through a number of pages of figures that outlined shares in companies across the globe. Investments were largely long term, though Spike was quick to note that Monty had been careful to push money into new technologies and some annuities that gave better returns when appropriate.

Xander must have zoned out a little somewhere during the vampire’s obviously learned, quite enthusiastic explanation of current trends in the Chinese and Indian markets, and reasoned his considered caution regards funding ventures there, beyond those already established. He realized his blonde Mate had stopped talking and felt worry through the link, “I’m sorry luv… This is too much for you right now, inn’t it? Do you need to lie down again? Should have realized!”

Spike was part way through pushing his chair back and closing his computer when a warm hand landed on his arm. “No Spike! No… I’m just… It’s a lot to take in all at once that’s all. And I’m kind of still reeling from the whole ‘I’m married to some sort of billionaire and didn’t even know it’. And why didn’t I know Spike? I mean… this… all this… I mean, you must have had it way back in Sunnyhell… S#$t Spike?! You had enough money to do anything you wanted, live anywhere, I don’t know… do anything! So how come you ended up staying in a crypt, or worse, stuck with me? And then with Angel after… you know…”

Spike tugged his lover to standing and led them back through the bedroom doors to sit on the unmade bed, not relinquishing his mate’s hand. “Number of reasons pet. Business wise, just made sense to leave things tickin’ over when Dru ‘n I left ol’ Blighty, never intended stayin’ beyond gettin’ her healed on the Hellmouth, besides ‘s good commercial sense never to touch your assets or investments if can really help it. ‘N better to spend other people’s money if you can get it, ‘specially on the every day things.”

Xander was looking surprised but still managed to interject, “But you could have starved! What were you thinking?”

Spike looked at the floor as he replied in a voice that seemed distant and devoid of feeing, “Don’t reckon I was thinkin’ all that straight really, leastways not after the Initiative fiasco. With Buffy in the mix and my daft demon naggin’ me to either bed ‘er or off ‘er, well… Then the whole soul ‘n the First, burnin’ to a crisp, arrivin’ back with the Grandsire, and we all know how that turned out… So… not really up for focusing on finance ‘til recently.

“Apart from anything else, ‘Gelus was back on the scene, granted he was Angel for most of the time, but technically he had to have a say if’n I’d gone ahead and dipped into the funds with him around. As Angel, he thought it was all ill-gotten gains from back in the day, wouldn’t touch it, bog trottin’, ignorant, penny pincher. I was always the one who bothered to sort investments and keep an eye on the market – even if I had to do most of it on the sly so Grand Bitch Darla didn’t get her hands on it back in the day! Anyway… 

“Monty’s been a right champ, kept things tickin’ over whilst I spent the decade with you colonials – only a tiny blip in time for him, and he gets a tidy sum for his trouble… He heard about me burnin’ in Sunnyhell o’ course, but Angel (ponce that he was) didn’t return his calls. Monty is no slouch, even when he hadn’t heard back from Grandsire, he kept his ear to the ground, must’ve reckoned I was harder to get rid of that most folks thought. Reckon he was first to know after Connor when I made it through the Black Thorn take-down. Not sure his sources, an’ really don’t want to know, just know he’s on the ball and rarely wrong, and a bloody nice bloke to boot.

Spike continued to stare for a moment then flicked his gaze out the window as though contemplating lost years. Xander focused his attention fully on his quiet lover. The vampire looked tired, Xander belatedly realizing that the vampiric sleep patterns were well out of the norm. He leaned over and kissed Spike on the cheek then sought out the neck and tracing the mark his teeth had made on the alabaster skin with a gentle tongue. “Let’s have a nanna nap… You look done in, and it’s still early.”

“You sure pet? It looks to be a nice day, don’t want to waste it if you’re keen to get out and about.”

“I’m good…” Xander caught the hint of a smirk from his lover, and half expected the purr of a reply as he effortlessly pushed the vampire onto his back and lay down beside him, “Hmmm, not that good I hope…”

They slept dreamlessly, bodies entwined, until early afternoon, waking to sunshine streaming into their bedchamber. Both men lay in silence for a time, aware of the consciousness of their other half, and allowing thoughts and feelings ebb and flow through a wide open mating link. Xander felt utterly complete, content, calm for the first time in… well since he could really remember, and realized with some surprise that the sentiments were being reflected and augmented by the same sensations coming from his partner

The sound of their phone ringing broke through their quiet contemplation, Spike reached over Xander to grab the receiver and answered whilst managing to drape himself strategically over the man’s torso, his upper thigh finding a resting place over Xander’s crotch. “Yes? Thank you I’ll hold…” As there was no distress apparent Xander simply lay back and enjoyed, whilst listening for clues as to the person on the other end of the line. The majority of the brief conversation was in English, with a good smattering of German and French thrown in for good measure.

Finally Spike hung up and Xander waited, “Thought you might like a bit of a feed an’ a swim pet?”

Xander had felt annoyance and heightened worry at a gut level and realized it was not his but Spike’s, and instinctively sent calm and a mental caress in return. He stared at his mate with a sense of wonder, not registering the words at all, merely whispering, “I can feel you… in here.” He pointed to his own chest then stood and stepped forward until they were almost touching and reached to caress Spike’s temple, as though to brush away the worry lines that temporarily marred the handsome features.

Spike’s eyes widened as he too registered the full depth of their connection. “Oh… Ghod… Xan… I…” He said nothing more as his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss, as fierce and possessive, as it was open and yielding.

Many minutes later the two were again lying side by side, nude and relaxed on a bed now devoid of coverings, having kicked the tangled heap onto the floor at some point. Xander was staring at the ceiling idly tracing small patterns down the blonde’s torso with his right hand while Spike’s left gently kneaded the thigh closest to him. Content, it was the only was the only word that seemed to fit the feeling… just quietly whole and content. It was new for both of them, but also felt perfectly normal, as though it had always been thus.

Neither was really willing move or break the mood, but finally Xander groaned and rolled slightly to face his lover, “We should get up I guess.”

“That we should.” Spike rolled also and gave his partner a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back and smiling, “Fancy a swim in the lake? It bein’ a nice day an’ all. Hear it’s quite the done thing ‘round here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Xander sat up with a start and moved to find some swimming shorts in the wardrobe, stopping momentarily as he made to put them on having noted that Spike had done little but sit up to enjoy the view. “Well? It’s your idea… Come on. Did you even bring anything to swim in?”

“Not bloody likely pet. Got an aversion to water me.”

Xander’s face fell, “Oh… well we could do something else.”

“Nahh… wanna see my Adonis of a boyfriend do a few laps then exit the drink all drippin’ ‘n handsome. Come on pet it’ll be fun. But I might be convinced to put my toe in if you ask very nicely.”

Xander continued to dress at pace adding, “Ask nicely, check… I can do that,” as he entered the bathroom to retrieve a towel each.

The afternoon was a delight. Bright sunshine, a clear blue sky and slight breeze through a stand of old trees was the backdrop to the sloping grassed sunbaking and sitting area that lead down to the sandy stretch that was Mythenquai Beach. Spike waved Xander in and watched as the brunette effortlessly launched himself into the deeper water and swam out toward the diving towers. The sunproof vampire stayed to watch for a time, reluctantly paddling near the edge until a group of squealing youngsters began splashing enthusiastically in the shallows a little to close for comfort. He checked his mate’s progress one last time before retreating to the comfort of their towels on the grass and a book he had thought to bring.

And that was how Xander found him, comfortably semi reclined and engrossed in Suetonius’ ‘The Twelve Emperors’, wire rimmed reading glasses (what?!) perched on his nose and pale legs all but glowing white in the sunshine. The brunette could not resist, with a grin he stood close bent down and shook his wet hair like a dog after a swim, sprinkling cold droplets of water all over the sun-warmed skin below.

The book was abandoned and Spike shot up to sitting with momentarily flashing his gameface, “Oi!!! You right ponce!” only to have Xander flop down on the grass beside him and kiss the fanged mouth.

“Umm… Oops.” The broad grin and sparkling chocolate eye showed no sign of remorse and the link was filled with mirth. Spike tried to grumble his displeasure but failed miserably, instead tugged off the glasses and returned the kiss properly. “Give a bloke some warning next time.”

“Nahh, more fun this way.” Xander’s unrepentant grin was answered by a feral licking of Spike’s lips and wicked smile. “I’ll give you fun just as soon as I can give you what for. Tempted to tan that wet backside of yours right here an’ now.”

Xander leaned in close whispering, “Dare you.” At which he jumped up and sprinted across the grass and sand and back into water. The ensuing a high-speed chase, great deal of splashing and a very wet wrestle in the shallows of the lake, concluded only when the two men were laughing too hard to continue. Sitting, panting, side by side on the wet sand, water lapping gently at their feet, Spike became aware that they were the object of some amusement for the small audience of young children present, so stood and held out his hand to his partner. “Come on luv, let’s get home. Got a certain Master Marcus to meet at eight.”

Xander allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. They washed off the last of the sand, walked up to retrieve their towels and possessions, and made their way back to the hotel.

As they entered the lobby the chirpy receptionist handed Spike a large box that had been delivered while they were out, Spike instantly recognizing the writing on the note as Hattie’s. With a quick nod and acknowledgement and “Thank you, we had a lovely swim,” they returned to their suite to prepare for the evening and meeting with Master of Zurich.


	20. Chapter 38

Part 38

Xander sat fidgeting in his seat, adjusting his new back satin eye patch for the fifth time. 

“You look fine pet. More than truth be known.”

“I just… I mean, shouldn’t I be wearing something that says I’m your Mate or something.”

“What are you suggesting pet? Ring? Tattoo on your forehead? Or collar perhaps?” The vampire smiled easily and waggled a cheeky eyebrow at his human, who rolled his good eye in return.

“No, of course not. It’s just… you know…”

“You’ll be fine luv. This meetin’ ‘s just a courtesy. Let ol’ Marcus know that some of his minions got out of hand whilst he was away, an’ we had to dust ‘em, savin’ him the trouble. He’ll want to know – like I would – who is behind it, if anyone, and why they might be messin’ with the good folks like Franz as keeps his household in blood and supplies, that’s all.”

Xander was about to say something when an elegantly dressed older gent and entourage entered the Rive Gauche Terrace and was pointed in their direction by the helpful maître de.

Spike stood as the group approached and, despite his usual outward appearance of casual confidence, Xander felt an extraordinary level of tension and excitation through the link. Spike was ready for anything and he realized, perhaps for the first time, just how dangerous his vampire had actually been when they were back in Sunnydale, and how extraordinarily well Spike masked his true emotions. It was a point to ponder at a later time – and to discuss with his the blonde - as he struggled to remain as outwardly calm as his Master vampire.

Two of Master Marcus’ group held back and Xander noted them taking a position at the elegant bar while the tall, silver haired Marcus and three others continued the low glass table and comfortable chairs as directed.

Spike stepped forward, Xander noting that it was an act that shielded him from any possible threat, but to the casual observer, nothing more than a natural, polite move to welcome their guests.

“Master Marcus. Thank you for coming, I see you’ve brought company. Gentlemen.” 

The older-looking gent nodded and, Xander noted, did not extend his hand or make any other gesture of greeting. “Master William. May I introduce my Childer, Andreas and Stefan, and my mage, Kristof. I see you have a second present also.”

Spike shifted slightly to allow Xander to be in full view of the group, though still half a step behind. The two childer could have been brothers. The two hazel eyed blondes were both were around the same height and build as Marcus, who at six feet something and muscular, made him feel like the class wimp but the still shorter Spike seemed unperturbed. He turned and took the human’s hand as he said, “This is Alexander, my fully Mated Consort.” Spike noted the sideways glances of the two Childer, and the assumed air of disinterest on the part of the Master and his mage, information for later. He waved toward the chairs opposite, “Can we offer you gents a drink?”

All present took their seats, the waiter was summoned and orders taken, with the instruction to put it all on the Aurelian tab – including drinks for the two at the bar, a gesture not lost on Marcus.

Spike did not break the silence that followed, merely lounged back in his chair and idly reached for Xander’s hand, which was dutifully accepted, as they waited for their drinks to arrive. Xander reached out to Spike through their link and found a residual level of caution present but also an older feeling, one that somehow equated to calm superiority. He squeezed Spike’s hand and looked quizzically at his partner, who smiled enigmatically back at him but continued to say nothing.

The drinks arrived and were duly distributed. Master Marcus took his large cognac and sipped it once, before relaxing back and resting the glass on the arm of his chair. “I felt it necessary to thank you in person Master William, as I was rather suspicious the caller had used your cognomen as I was under the distinct impression that the Aurelian line had gone the way of so many of the great houses and been wiped out. I see now that my sources are sorely mistaken.” 

Xander noticed the mage taking a particularly large swig of his drink at the statement.

“Of course this is good news. I cannot abide interlopers, of which I might add, we have had a number over the years, particularly those claiming allegiance to the courts of old Russia and the Czech republic. Some of course were genuine, but tenuous and generally minions seeking refuge. We absorbed those who were useful and ‘redirected’ the rest. It is important to the Swiss cantons that we keep our lines pure as I am sure you appreciate. Protecting our bloodlines and borders has always been something we are extremely proud of.” Marcus’ smile accompanying the last statement failed to reach his eyes and Xander began to understand Spike’s reluctance to deal with the Swiss courts.

Spike’s reply was measured and deliberately off hand, “The Aurelian line may be reduced in number but we still adhere to common courtesy, Master Marcus. My Mate and I are here on a business trip, and would have had no need to interrupt your conference but that we happened to be attacked, as I explained on the phone. It was common courtesy to alert you to the actions of some of your servants whilst you were away, since it seems those attacked are on good terms with your household, as are other groups who claim to have been similarly targeted and with whom you have business arrangements. Rules of the old courts dictate Alexander and I should at least make ourselves known in case we had happened upon a bigger plan to discredit your household in your absence. Seems as though those blokes of yours had hooked up with some pretty unsavory humans.”

Marcus looked slightly bemused by the last statement, “Ahh, yes. Well the white supremacist groups here in Zurich have had somewhat of a resurgence of late. Not always a bad thing as far as my court is concerned. We always need canon fodder and a number of their more violent members have proven quite useful in the past. The group you encountered were probably just enjoying the company of old… colleagues.”

There was definitely anger in the link but Xander schooled his expression, as Spike did, to be completely neutral and took a long draft of his strong German beer. Spike toyed with his glass for a moment, considering his reply. “That may well be, must say we were a little surprised that they seemed to have it in for your food supply. Would have thought Franz and co. would have a free pass, not least as they were singing your praises for keeping the status quo where demons are concerned.”

“Yes well… We have had some trouble with itinerants from time to time, nothing serious of course. We prefer a firm but fair hand with local demons, and a very strict policy regards the refugee riff raff – all blacks, infidels and gypsies, particularly from the south, none of pure bloodlines of course. Our rules are no more strict than the human laws for this country, just enforced a little more ‘enthusiastically’, let’s say.” The last statement was accompanied by a cruel smirk and flash of yellow eyes before Marcus again seemed to revert to his businesslike demeanor. “You may be assured there will be no more problems in the warehouse district and dietary supplements whilst you are in Zurich are quite safe... Now let us speak of your nuptials… I take it your Sire approves?” 

Xander felt like raw wound had been poked as a spike of anguish flowed unchecked through the link. He struggled not to react physically but did manage to squeeze his partner’s hand and was relieved to see Spike smile in his direction, he knew in thanks, their audience would see it as merely a sign of affection.

The answer was succinct and formal, “Master Marcus, my true Sire, Angelus, is no longer with us. He dusted in battle taking on a dragon single-handed. He won as far as I can tell, but paid the ultimate price. Grandsire Darla is dust a few years back, and Drusilla was somewhere in South America the last I heard. We’ve not been together for some years now, and she was never one… for tradition.”

Master Marcus looked surprised and somewhat pleased at the statement, then swiftly switched to a concerned expression of an older relative, “Master William, I am saddened to learn of your loss. Angelus was a terror to behold, and it seems the various stories of his whereabouts and ensouling are highly fanciful if what you say is true. Darla is a great loss also, of course, but I am surprised that you and your paramour parted ways. I seem to remember you two visiting my Sire’s court in Bern in the fifty’s wasn’t it? I was just turned… A fine time was had by all as I recall! And Drusilla? What a vision of cruel loveliness, so deliciously unpredictable and deadly to a fault. Still, it is important to strike out on your own no doubt. I’m sure you will unite the clan eventually, and what a surprise it will be when they find you have mated with a human…” 

Xander felt an uncomfortable prickle like ants crawling under his skin, and recognized it as magic. He followed the feeling rather than fighting it and trained his good eye on its source. Kristof cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat like a schoolboy caught cheating on a test. Nevertheless the mage nodded knowingly at Master Marcus who replied likewise and continued “… of sorts. I can see the attraction despite his impediment. I take it he lost the eye in battle?”

Spike’s ire was up as he too had detected the spell being cast, but knew better than to call the other vampire out, so calmly replied, “My Consort, now Mate, was born and bred on the Hellmouth. He’s been possessed by a primal and survived; ran with the Slayer for years; faced down Angelus and lived; partnered with the vengeance demon Anyanka; and lost his eye fighting The First and it’s lackeys in the fall of Sunnydale. Since then he’s been in more war zones than Master Micah of Byzantium. As to his more obvious attributes… that’s strictly family business. And forgive me for being impolite, but I would ask that you keep your mage in check, we are meeting as a friendly courtesy, not intrigue.”

“Of course, of course… my apologies. It is merely a precaution, and you must forgive my curiosity.” Master Marcus looked hard at Xander, as if trying to reconcile the casually dressed, rather handsome brunette human with the other Master’s descriptors. In the end he decided to validate the information at a later date through his own sources, and decided to turn matters back to business, “I take it your return to Europe this time is to further your interests here? I had heard from my sources that you and the Immortal had some joint investments.” He immediately held up his drink as for a toast. “I congratulate you there. The Immortal is not one to be trifled with, his tendrils of influence go long and deep. We, of course, are on good terms as I am sure you know.”

Spike knew Master Marcus was fishing for clues, but chose to simply return the toast and keep silent, so Marcus finished his drink in one gulp and put the glass down resolutely. “Well this has been most pleasant, but we must take our leave. When you are next in our city I must insist you accept my hospitality. My chalet is a little way out of town but the view are spectacular, and I am sure you and your Mate Alexander will be warmly welcomed at court.”

The group stood, as did Xander and Spike, and with no more adieu the Master and his followers swept out.

Spike turned to the brunette and pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving Xander half hard and rather dazed, “What was that for?”

“Just you, pet… Just remindin’ you how bloody precious you are, and me how lucky I am to be away from all that rot. Bloody trumped up ex Nazi sympathizer and his little lackies. Still… could’ve been worse. Thank Ghod ‘is Sire was offed in Cyprus during the sixty seven invasion. ‘S what you get for meddlin’ in race politics ‘n chasin’ other people’s wars.”

At Xander’s rather shocked expression and sudden jolt of guilt through the link, Spike stopped short and grabbed his Mate’s hand, “Not you, you daft git. Nothin’ like what you were doin’. No savin’ souls or mendin’ bodies… Ahh s#$t Xan… Just forget it OK? Let’s have another drink, an’ get you fed proper. Tomorrow’s a big day. Got us a doc to see for you then we’ll sort the finances an’ head out for Anton’s.”

As they made their way to a table in the restaurant for supper Xander suddenly remembered something that had been bothering him, “What did Marcus mean ‘human - of sorts’?”


	21. Part 39

Part 39

Over dinner, strictly speaking the short period of time Spike observed Xander wolf down a fine poached trout and salad, and deigned to share his dark chocolate flan and cream, Spike tried to answer the brunette’s most pressing question, the notion of being identified as ‘somewhat human’. 

He had done his best to explain in terms of Mated status, though had his own suspicions that there was more, fueled by the reactions of both his old Oxford don and Marcus’ mage to Xander’s presence. 

As he had said so forcefully in defense of his Mate, the ex Scooby’s ability to survive just about anything had been proven time and time again. His ‘demon magnet’ status seemed a permanent feature, as was the bravery and loyalty in adversity. Now that they were mated and all that made them was shared, there was so much more to Harris than he had ever thought possible… in anyone, demon or human. He was privy to the man’s nightmares as well as his deeper feelings and memories, but something just out of reach niggled. It was an under current of… something more… that seemed to tug and caress his demon and his soul in equal measure. It wasn’t a bad presence or whatever, quite the opposite, but it was somehow otherworldly and he felt like it was something he should recognize somehow… like an old memory just out of reach.

As they lay replete after yet another round of passionate, slow sex, he stared at the ceiling and gently caressed the wispy hair on his sleeping mate’s torso. Perhaps Anton might provide some answers, since he’d been around… forever, and was widely acknowledged to be the most highly educated individual on the planet – demon or otherwise – where matters spiritual and anything ‘other’ were concerned, and since they were headed his way, at least it was worth asking.

Satisfied with at least some way forward, he focused on his mate’s steady heart beat and slow breathing and joined him in slumber.

They rose late the next day, completed ablutions and breakfast in double quick time and headed off to the hospital where Franz’s personal physician and Xander’s surgeon were both on hand for a cursory check up. In reality Spike had made sure to bite over the mark left by the now dusted minion during the previous evening’s love making as Xander’s healing rate was now matching his own, so awkward explanations were kept to a minimum, though Franz’s doctor held back as the examination concluded and whispered a hearty ‘Congratulations on your Mating… Capital news!”

Their next stop was the bank. After some swift signature signing and general paperwork, a rather nervous Xander followed Spike and Daniel Groenwald down to the vaults. They stopped short by the Aurelian vault and Daniel provided his key, then politely took his leave.

Spike stood silently as the door swung open to what appeared to Xander to be a fair sized storage unit, a far cry from any safe deposit box he had ever seen. He had seen the pictures Spike had taken of some of the contents, so knew academically that there was a fair collection of valuable items to sort, but somehow the reality seemed rather overwhelming.

“Here we are pet… What do you think?” Spike reached back and pulled his ‘somewhat human’ inside the artificially lit space.

There was evidence of Spike’s careful sorting on his previous visit, with a number of ornate trunks and tea chests obviously recently opened, but the carefully stacked, antique, exquisite furniture was a surprise. He gingerly touched the edge of an intricately inlaid table and gave a low whistle of appreciation at the workmanship. Peering further back revealed some of the paintings he had seen in Spike’s photos, but many more were propped vertically in a large stack along the back wall. And there was a bureau with drawers obviously brimming with documents of some sort with two good sized, ornate jeweler’s travel boxes perched on top. It was this group of objects Spike led Xander to first.

“Now Pet, I’ve sorted the wheat from the chaff so to speak, at least as far as this lot goes.” He indicated to the box on the left and opened it out so the drawers hinged back to show the contents. Xander gasped.

Every one of the ten flat, black velvet lined drawers was filled with jewelry of some description. Much of it obviously antique, and the vast majority set with precious stones of various colours and shapes. Xander noted that the top seven drawers were devoted to feminine items whilst the lower three had rings, tie pins and cuff links, plus the occasional neck chain of masculine sizes and designs.

“Spike this must be worth a fortune!”

“This lot is mostly bits ‘n pieces without provenance.” When Xander looked confused, Spike rolled his eyes then explained slowly, “Things that come from owners unknown… proof of backstory absent? History missin’? Come on Harris!” Spike was aware of something akin to shame leaking through the link and softened his tone immediately, “Ahh Luv, not your fault ‘Antiques Roadshow’ doesn’t spin your dial. Look, all I’m sayin’ is that it’ll all need valuin’ properly, by someone as knows their stuff, since I’m not even sure of the origin.

“Still, for what it’s worth, that’s the loot I thought we’d take to auction, not all at once mind, wouldn’t do to flood the market. Plan on usin’ Monty’s contacts at Christies ‘n Sotherby’s, that way we should see things offered at the best auctions over the next year or so, and find some good private collectors to boot, long ‘s we play our cards right. Now… if you see anything as catches your eye there pet, pick it up, otherwise I’d like us to look through the other case… I’ve put the more interestin’ pieces in there.”

With that he handed Xander a guilded Louis XIV parlor chair, placed his own alongside and proceeded to open the second case. 

Xander chose a small gold tiepin dominated by a large emerald with diamond swirl design across its length and put it to one side then focused on the newly opened case. Under the fluorescent lighting the myriad of jewels seemed to shimmer and sparkle of their own accord, it was like nothing he had ever seen before.

He took some time to say anything, finally whispering, “Ghods Spike! I… Just… I…”

Spike snorted a laugh and kissed his partner on the cheek whilst squeezing the tense hand closest to him. “I second that opinion. Reckoned you’d like this lot. Each one has a story to tell an’ I’m the man to tell it, well most of it at least.” He picked up an enormous pearl hanging from a gold setting on a wide gold silk ribbon adorned with intricate patterns of Chinese origin. Holding it up for a moment and letting swing, he gave a rueful smile, “This was from a fat Qing official’s place. Dru wore it all the way across India after the Boxer Rebellion, said the robin that laid it was singing to her.” He laid it carefully back onto the tray and picked up a carved ivory hair comb inlaid with emeralds, rubies and mother of pearl, “And this was from maharajah Daulat Singh of Idar’s second wife for… ‘services rendered’.” 

Xander turned to his lover as a small jolt of arousal pushed through their link, his reply was a naughty grin and raised scarred eyebrow, then faux offended, “Oi what? She was gorgeous, more than willin’, and what’s a nibble between friends if everyone’s happy after!” Xander smiled and shook his head, and they proceeded to examine each precious piece with accompanying tale of origin. Most stories were matter of fact regards location and prior owner, some were amusing, but just occasionally Spike would look saddened by a piece.

When a hand embroidered silk handkerchief was unfolded to reveal a tiny child’s gold bracelet and good number of faceted diamonds, Spike’s unneeded breath hitched and Xander looked at his lover with concern. This time he reached out, drew the vampire’s hand away from the collection and squeezed it, “You don’t have to tell me everything.”

“No pet, but… it helps, you know?”

Xander nodded, replied quietly, “Yeah.” And waited.

“Middle of the war, Czechoslovakia, during the Reich rubbish. Jewish were bein’ rounded up, men shot on the spot. She’d been raped, repeatedly from what I could tell, tied up to a beam in their house ‘n the bastards were still in the area, reckon they were keepin’ her for a second go. Dru was off somewhere eatin’ her fill. Name was Rachel, she… she begged me to end it for her. Her family were all dead, soldiers even slit ‘er little un’s throat right there in front of her afore they took their pleasure. She… she paid me to end it for her, pointed to a hidey hole with this lot in it… and paid me to finish ‘er.” Spike’s voice was barely above a whisper as he finished the story, “I did it all gentle like. Held her like a lover and… She was so starved and injured, was barely a mouthful before her heart gave out. Lay her out all respectful like, took this lot an’ set fire to the house… and me, supposed to be without a soul…”

Xander kissed the back of the hand he held, then Spike’s cheek for good measure and whispered, “I know.” 

They sat for some time in silence, allowing upsetting memories and comfort to flow back and forth through the link. It was important, not so much a healing of old wounds but an acceptance of sorts. Acknowledgment of things they could not change, an understanding of circumstances beyond their control and actions at the time, admissions of guilt and permission to grieve. It was as cathartic as it was unexpected in the circumstances. 

Spike eventually pulled his partner away from the table and onto the end of a brocaded chaise lounge where they leaned back in a comforting tangle of limbs. Xander knew he was crying and felt Spike’s tears also as he exposed his neck and pushed closer to his master vampire, “Please drink sweetheart, please… I need…”

Spike’s gameface came more slowly than usual, and Xander felt an extraordinarily odd sensation in his mouth. As Spike’s fangs penetrated his skin, he had an overwhelming need to do the same to the vampire, sliding elongated incisors into the pale neck and biting down. The act that began as one of love and sharing had them panting and aroused beyond measure as blood flowed both ways. They slid to the floor, struggled to remove inconvenient clothing and were joined face to face seconds later, Spike penetrating his willing mate and both finding their bite marks to renew the connection. Need drove the none too gentle act that had them both climaxing almost painfully hard and in a wanton, panting heap on the floor of the vault.

Fangs retracted without conscious thought and Xander sat up wide-eyed at the sight of Spike’s very definite, still slightly bloody bite mark. “F$%# Spike?!”

The vampire smiled and gave a satisfied sigh from his prone position, “Yup, reckon that’s what that was luv. And a bloody spectacular one I’d say.” He grinned all the more and reached out to stroke Xander’s nude torso, “Hmm… must admit, never thought a vault could be so interestin’ from this angle, present company an’ all that.” He angled his body up and kissed the side he had just caressed then flopped back down, arms akimbo, but Xander had not moved. Instead he had a finger to his mouth and was feeling along his teeth.

“No I mean… I bit you!”

Spike lazily replied from the floor, “That you did pet, and a mighty nice bite it was too.”

“No, I mean, I bit you with real fangs! Spike I’ve got proper fangs, as in… but that makes no sense as in, not at all of the sensible. I mean, how can I have fangs without the whole bumpies creature of the night, turned type thing?”

This time it was Spike who sat up with a start. “What? You couldn’t have… Show me luv… can you… you know?”

Xander concentrated hard, tried frowning then growling (which caused his lover burst out laughing and didn’t help), made fists and took some great whooping breaths, all to no avail. In the end he stood in frustration dragging Spike with him and began to angrily dress, mumbling, “Ridiculous, stupid… can’t even…”

Spike pulled him to a halt just as he pulled his belt one notch too tight, “Stop for a sec pet. Just calm, yeah?” Xander paused and turned until their bare chests were almost touching. Spike stroked over where a pretty eye had once been and down the handsome face then growled low, “Want you to bite me lover… Want you to taste and savor, take me in and share what is yours by right… Want my blood in you… now pet… now… do it Xan…”

Spike hugged his lover close and licked over the claim mark on the man’s neck, exposing his own, and waited. 

This time, when it happened, Xander was fully aware of the change. He felt the teeth almost pierce his lower lip, noted altered vision and more acute hearing, and embraced the overwhelming urge to bite. They both groaned as yet another exchange of blood occurred, this time, however the result was less… carnal but no less satisfying as wounds were licked and they both calmed then finished dressing, both pondering the implications of the discovery.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent systematically sorting items to be valued and sold in the near future, pieces that would be kept for sentimental value or for a ‘rainy day’, and larger artworks and furniture items that would stay and might, one day, grace their home. It was the latter grouping that had them both in a lighter mood as they finished up and called for Daniel to arrange the valuation meetings. They had a future together, even a home base to plan. It was a nice thought.


	22. Chapter 40

Part 40

The next day and a half in Zurich seemed to fly by.

They attended the initial valuation of the artworks designated as ‘to sell’ items, though Daniel’s aunt and expert colleague with their eye pieces at the ready spent so much time ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the various paintings and small sculptures, that it was all Xander could do keep from falling asleep on one of the ornate chairs in the corner. He admired Spike’s fortitude and ability to look interested, and smiled once or twice as his vampire corrected Horace, the white haired, monocle-wearing expert, on certain dates and historical events linked to the works.

In the end it had been a successful meeting for all concerned, and they had topped the evening off with a final visit to farewell Franz and his family. Feted like returning heroes, they departed for the hotel with enough blood to service Spike’s needs for the next three days along with some home made chocolate delicacies, and a silver ‘good fortune’ talisman each. The latter was inscribed on the back with odd writing that apparently also granted them both ‘sanctuary of family’ with the Le Bouche clan wherever they were in the world. 

The following day they had the jewelry assessed, this time at Sotheby’s as recommended by Montague since, as he pointed out, the collection included pieces from all over the globe and their Zurich expert, one Dr Johannes Fitzroy, was second to none and “an old school chum and a tremendous chap, though does tend to err on the side of eccentric.” Broad yellow poker dot tie, pipe and trilby hat aside, Fitzory was both personable and very informed, and proved a wealth of information regarding the vast majority of pieces with a particularly effusive response to a rather garish, over complicated (in Xander’s opinion), earring and necklace set. 

Apparently they had once been the property of Yekaterina II Velikaya (Spike whispering “Catherine the Great, of Russia pet” to help Xander out). Spike had smiled and provided some background for the excited Fitzroy, “Been in the family for years, relative was given them by one of the royal ladies as a bit of a friendly token during a St Peterburg palace visit back in the day.” Spike had winked a Xander and whispered he would have the whole story later. 

In the end, they entrusted the collection to Dr Fitzroy for full cataloguing and sale with the assurance that there would be no ‘cock ups’, and that a conservative estimate before auction was ten to twelve million.

Xander had a final swim at the lake baths before they took their late leave from the Baur Au Lac and made their way to the train station for the mid afternoon departure. Their quantity of luggage had increased somewhat, but it was of little consequence as they checked in and made their way to the first class carriage. The trip to Milan would only take four hours after which they would change and have a private berth all the way to Florence.

Xander was more than impressed by their luxury double compartment in a designated quiet section, having travelled extensively across Africa often in little more than cattle trucks and more often than not, without a proper seat. The first leg of their journey was a four hour trip to Milan on the Cisalpino, then a change to the speed train for a quick hour and three quarters arriving in Florence just before ten in the evening, where a car would be waiting courtesy of Anton. 

The train pulled out shortly after they settled in and their complimentary drinks arrived. The compartment was light and airy with enormous picture windows, perfect for enjoying the views of the alps and beautiful Swiss countryside. Spike toasted the brunette opposite, “To our journey, and to the future with all that might hold, and to you pet. Thank the Ghods.”

Xander smiled as he felt the jolt of love flow through the link and held up his glass of champagne, clinking it gently. He replied, “To the future” and had a swig of his drink then snorted, grinned and held it up again over-dramatically, his other hand in the gesture of a Vulcan greeting ‘V’, “Live long and prosper.”

It earned him a light smack on the arm, before Spike looked to the ceiling for patience, grumbling, “Why do I always fall for the balmy ones.”

Sitting in silence, staring out at the beautiful vista, feet tangled in front of them, the lull in their lives was very welcome. To the casual observer they were a loving, wealthy (if their casually expensive clothes were any measure), gay couple on holiday in Europe. Xander was quietly pleased when Spike’s hand did not withdraw from his knee as the female hostess, come train conductor, checked in to confirm everything was to their liking and chat easily about the various facilities on the train.

Spike engaged Patrice easily first in English then switched to Italian, leaving Xander wishing he had more than his schoolboy Spanish and a reasonable grasp of Arabic. His French was limited to polite greetings, directions and money – enough to get himself into trouble, but not always out of it! He admired his lover as the blonde laughed and winked Patrice after she made some comment, then blushed red as Spike grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it dramatically exclaiming ‘il *mio* amante’. She gave a faux put upon sigh, “Tutti quelli buoni sono gay!” then took her leave with a quick, “Enjoy your trip with us,” the English obviously for Xander’s benefit.

Apparently they were ‘out and proud’, even to the human world, something that far from bothering the vampire mate, actually gave him a warm feeling. Spike wasn’t ashamed of being with him, being identified as his lover. The strikingly handsome, blindingly intelligent, brave, blue-eyed blonde really was… his! To the human and demon worlds they belonged to each other. It was still an amazing thought. 

Spike let go of the hand he was holding and reached down to pull out his laptop. There was good Wifi connection in their cabin and, as Spike was quick to point out, he needed to check in with Monty before they arrived at Anton’s as the visit to Immortal was as much business as pleasure. 

Xander relaxed back and spent some time just staring out at the scenery set off perfectly by the late afternoon sun, and as he did so, he contemplated the immense changes that had occurred in his life in the past month. He had gone from a state of mentally unstable, virtual invalid with little or no hope and occasional suicide watch, to a person with a future. A future full of promise, albeit with all sorts of implications and consequences he couldn’t possibly fathom, but a future… with a wonderful, attentive, ridiculously wealthy and loving partner, his Master Vampire, his adored mate, his Spike, William the Bloody, once William Cavendish and now, William Aurelius- his William, ridiculously intelligent, well-educated, funny and caring, and scary as hell. 

Looking over to Spike, who was frowning slightly at the screen of his computer and absently spinning the fine fountain pen recovered in Oxford, he idly pondered whether his far older partner found the whole thing as wondrously crazy as he did. Spike looked up just at that moment and when met with, “Ghods, I love you Mr Aurelius,” he received a blinding smile and small shake of the head, “Ditto pet… I’ll be finished here in a few. You want to go for a wander? Take a few photos on that fancy phone of yours ‘n see what you c’n find? Reckon there’s a club car we should go christen at some point, no good having first class tickets if we can’t drink the difference!”

Some four hours later, the two were alighting in Milan for a change over to the night train with its private deluxe double compartment complete with beds made up for the night journey (and obviously geared to those continuing on to Rome and Naples). Once again they were greeted politely by the staff and provided a light supper and drinks as they pulled out of the station. 

Replete with food and utterly relaxed, it didn’t take long for the darkening vista outside to lose its appeal and, well, what was a good vampire and his mate to do with a spare hour or so? Particularly when the shower cubicle was so… snug… and the single lower bed so… inviting…

As the train pulled in to Florence, Xander was dressed but still brushing his damp hair and trying hard to wipe the satisfied grin from his face, “Geez Spike, cut it a bit fine… but sooo worth it. Guess that makes us part of the ‘Mile-wide Club’, don’t you?”

Spike smiled and shook his head as grabbed his laptop bag and another carry-on and made his way out their door and toward the exit mumbling, “Yup, always me ‘n the crazy ones.”

…………..

Xander half expected to be met on the platform, and almost began to worry as they exited the luggage collection area with no sign of Anton, then spotted a very flustered thirty something woman scanning the crowd and holding a large print sign reading “AURELIUS”. As they approached the attractive, thirty-something brunette, she visibly sighed and smiled at the two approaching men, addressing them in perfect English as soon as they were within earshot. “Oh thank goodness! I thought I might have missed you, or perhaps had the wrong exit. I am Natalia. Master Anton is in the car. I will just let him know we are on our way out.” She pointed them toward the main exit whilst making a swift call on her mobile.

A late model, large black Mercedes sedan pulled in to the curb in front of them and Natalia opened the front passenger side door to reveal the Immortal in the driver seat. He leaned over and smiled broadly, “Car for Masters William and Alexander? Well done Natalia, now help these two with their luggage and let’s get them home.”

Xander and Spike politely refused the petite woman’s assistance lifting their bags before Spike was waved to the front passenger position, whilst Xander and Natalia slid into the plush tan leather seats at the back.

As they pulled into traffic, Spike looked back to check that his Mate was comfortable with the arrangements, receiving a smile as reply, then turned his attention to the driver, “Thanks mate, though you always struck me as a stretch limo and chauffeur type.”

Anton scoffed a little and smiled, “I love to drive when I can, and it seemed more appropriate since I am host, that I should be the one at the wheel for your first taste of our beautiful Florence. I assume it is your first time here, Alexander?”

“Umm, yes… to the whole of Italy actually. I… really didn’t get around to seeing Europe much. Mostly just southern England and Africa before this trip.”

“Ah well, you are in the right hands then. I am sure William knows all the best places, and I hope I can at least prove an adequate tour guide whilst you are here. Tonight we will just take you to my home, there is time to see the sights later, though I am sure Natalia will be happy to point out some places as we pass. I am sorry but we have about a half hour of driving to reach my home in the hills, but the view is well worth it, as is the quiet.”

Xander smiled across at the attractive women next to him and was given a polite nod and smile in return, “Of course, Master Xander. We are just about to pass the Giardino della Fortezza on our left. It is a very beautiful park in the day…” Natalia took her role seriously and continued her commentary, happily pointing out various Piazzas and other highlights as they passed.

With Xander happily occupied in the rear of the car, the Immortal turned his attention back fully to navigating through the traffic and while addressing Spike. “I was told of your troubles in Zurich, or rather should I say, once more the heroism of you and your Consort... but my apologies, your Mate.”

“Nothin’ hero about it, just the wrong place at the right time. Was just pickin’ up some supplies from ol’ Franz Le Bouche’s when they had some very unwelcome visitors. Near as bloody well lost the boy in the fracas.”

“It was well he was already Consort then. I take it he was able to take of you enough to survive.”

“That ‘n had a bloody good doc at the hospital. Still, it all turned out for the best. Saw Master Marcus before we left. Don’t think Franz will have any more problems for a while. ‘n Xan… well, as I think you’ve already guessed, he’s now full Mate, though couldn’t quite do the rituals.”

“Ahh, I…” Anton broke off the conversation to sound the car horn and swear under his breath in several languages as they were cut off by a small Fiat changing lanes at speed. “My apologies. As I was about to say, would there be any way I could be of assistance? I realize it is the roll of your Sire to acknowledge and seal your mating, but I understand Drusilla has cut all ties and Angelus… well, may we pray he has found peace in his final rest… I do not wish to presume, but I would be honored, William, if you would allow me to second for them in their absence if you wish the formal ceremony.” 

Spike looked across at the Immortal, studying the handsome profile and seeking any sign of deception. Finding none, he finally asked, “Have to give it some thought. I’d… I’d like little brother to be there too… And I’m pretty sure Xander would appreciate that.” Spike didn’t add that he was pretty sure the man’s human family would not understand, or that his friends, the Scoobies of old, who were effectively family, would hardly feel comfortable. 

The continuation of the conversation was delayed for a few minutes as Anton deftly wound the car in and out of traffic and onto Via Sestese out of the city. 

Finally Spike spoke again, “Why would you do that for us? It will have repercussions surely?”

“The recognition the House of Aurelius will gain from formal joining, at least in the eyes of the demon world, is significant, but it is more for a selfish reason… I seek family, you see… and you are the closest I have come in almost two millennia to that. I think you will understand my motivations more clearly after we have had a proper discussion at home. But think on it, please.” 

Their journey continued up into the hills north of Florence proper. Although only ten or so kilometers from the city proper, the road wound around the valleys and up to the former monastery now known as Villa Colonnato, Anton’s home.


	23. Part 41

Part 41

The approach to the villa was via a long, dimly lit driveway, the pale walls rising from the landscape just as they had done for hundreds of years. They entered the ground floor via the rear of the house, Anton ushering them into a wide hallway where three staff were obviously awaiting their arrival.

Anton introduced the individuals in formal fashion, “Senor Marcellus Leptus, my manager of all things horticultural on the estate.” Spike then Xander stepped forward to shake the smiling, elderly gent’s outstretched hand. Anton then turned to the two women who had been waiting patiently, “This dear lady is Marcellus wife, Signora Rita Leptus, my wonderful housekeeper, and her sister Signorita Fulvia Paccio who is our gifted cook.” He winked at the dear lady and added, “I do hope you have a good exercise regime, or you will find yourselves ‘filling out’ in no time, if Rita has her way!”

Spike took the rather rotund Fulvia’s hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush then moved to do the same for her sister, just as Xander greeted the housekeeper. At that moment, Anton said something in Italian to the two portly women, the response was a small cheer of joy whereupon both men were promptly pulled in and kissed on both cheeks as if they were long lost relatives rather than newly acquainted.

When a rather bemused Spike (whose hand was still being held by the darker haired Rita) explained something to the excitable ladies in their own tongue, another round of kisses ensued and the two visitors required a polite rescue from the bemused Immortal. Anton swiftly guided them to a richly decorated sitting room with doors open to what he called the loggia, though Spike muttered “a ‘Colonnade’ mate”, for Xander’s benefit.

A generous repast was on offer on a sideboard, including a carafe of blood for the two vampires. Natalie briefly looked to take her leave for the evening as the three men helped themselves to cold drinks and various tidbits, waving a friendly goodbye to the two newcomers as she departed.

Spike settled next to Xander on the expensive plush lounge suite, taking care to place his mug of blood and plate on the cork mat protecting the highly ornate low table across from the Immortal. He didn’t need their mating link to know Xander was nervous. The way the brunette was toying with his glass, and the tension in his back was a giveaway for a start. Anton saw it too and deliberately relaxed back with a smile, made direct eye contact, and addressed the brunette, “I hope you will enjoy your stay here Alexander, William tells me you are a keen swimmer?”

Xander flicked a glance to Spike who shrugged before answering, “Yes, I mean I enjoy it and, um, well… it’s just for fitness really. I don’t count or anything, just swim for a time period… so I can kind of let thoughts come and go, like a form of meditation I guess. I started doing that after… my doctor… um… Yeah. I like to swim.” The last part trailed off and he was aware of Spike’s hand finding its way to the nape of his neck to rub small circles as Anton replied cheerfully, “That is a stroke of luck then. I have only last month finished the lap pool adjacent to the lower level of the east wing. It is heated and though indoors, opens completely to the south if the weather is fine. Use it at your leisure. Spike do you swim also?” 

The last part was said with a definite twinkle in his eye as though there was some story Xander was not privy to behind the question. Spike’s replied with a playful growl, “Not it I c’n help it mate. Bloody unnatural flingin’ yourself in the drink on purpose.”

The statement caused Anton to laugh openly for the first time, and his guests found themselves smiling back and relaxing fully as a consequence. “Then perhaps a sauna or spa would be more to your taste… or you might do me the honor of a spar of a different sort. I have a properly equipped dojo set up in the old eastern stables, though you will need to go easy on me, I confess I am a little out of practice.”

“Find that hard to believe mate. Look fightin’ fit from where I sit.”

“I do work out it is true, but the rare joy of training with a Master vampire, an equal, is something I yearn for.”

“Well then, wouldn’t do to disappoint the host.” Spike emptied his glass of blood just as Anton stood and handed Xander a fine cut crystal glass indicating, the collection of decanters on a side table. 

“Come let us drink to it and then I will show you the lay of the house, so tomorrow you might wander with purpose at your leisure.” 

Xander loved everything about the building, admiring the stone and wood craftsmanship of eons past, the recent restorations, and Anton’s very tasteful additions. The original building had been a private residence in the early 1500s, then the property of the Dominican monks from 1609 until early nineteenth century when it was taken back during French rule and became once again a private home. As a consequence, there was apparently a private chapel and crypt, though neither included in the evening’s ‘guided tour’.

The upper portico surrounding a formal garden courtyard and the views to the sparkling city of Florence from various windows were a delight. Numerous study rooms and lounges, plus huge library, well stocked cellar (and tasting room) and billiard room, all decorated with an eclectic mix of antique and new furnishings, classical and modern art pieces creating a warm, homely feel, yet at the same time, had an elegant opulence throughout. 

Marcellus, Rita and her sister Fulvia, lived in the three bedroom, separate apartment on the ground floor. It was a lovely big space according to Anton, something Xander had no doubt about as he estimated the floor space involved.

It was some time later that the Immortal bade goodnight at the door to their ground floor suite with the promise to meet them for brunch around midday the following day.

The suite of rooms with its vaulted ceilings was beautifully decorated in neutral tones and dark wood. Its open fireplace and plush lounge looked inviting, but the pair were tired and opted for a quick inspection of the amenities before undressing and snuggling down in a comfortable tangle under the covers of the rather grand, four poster bed.

Xander let out a relieved sigh as Spike readjusted for maximum skin contact, “This is nice.”

“That it is pet.”

“Spike?”

“Hmm?”

“Have I told you today that I love you?”

“Have now.”

“Yeah… I do, you know, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Hmm… thanks.”

“For what?”

“Everything… You. I thank the Ghods for you.”

“Feeling’s mutual luv.”

Everything was quiet for a few minutes as Spike stroked the brunette’s torso rhythmically, listening to the strong heartbeat and slow breathing before, “Spike?”

“What is it now luv?”

“This is forever isn’t it… us, I mean.”

“Seems that way.”

“Hmm… good.” The final word was slurred and accompanied by a languid sensation of complete trust and love openly flowing through their link from his mate.

He gently kissed the long brunette locks as the man’s breathing evened out and slowed even further in sleep, adding his own, “It is that, Xan… very, very good,” before he joined his partner in slumber.

 

Xander was oddly aware that he was dreaming but swept along anyway. Though it began in unfamiliar territory, it swiftly became a disturbing dream full of imagery of his lover sacrificing himself for the greater good, and missed opportunities to save him, of trying to offer himself instead, and being thwarted in every attempt to win the day. As with all dreams, the plotline was mixed and confused with his own violent African experiences, and with associated feelings of obligation, responsibility, horror and guilt. 

Spike’s ear was over the man’s chest, and the vampire was instantly awakened as the racing heart rate and near panicked breathing signaled his partner’s increasing distress. The link was so open that it allowed some of the images to directly permeate his thoughts. He saw a jumbled version of some events witnessed by his Mate, old memories of the terrors of Sunnydale and far worse experiences on the Dark Continent. The results of mines and bomb blasts, of gunfire and machete attacks, and the feelings of the man caught in it all with a near impossible task to do. 

He tried to send back love and calm but his efforts were like a single voice in a storm, so he acted on instinct. He let his vampire visage emerge and found his partner’s neck, biting down as gently as possible at the same time pushing up a little so his jugular was within easy reach of Xander’s mouth. He almost released again as a particularly vivid image of a tiny headless corpse blasted through the link, but then there were teeth, Xander’s very real, small fangs, biting down desperately hard, followed by and exponential calming that came with the sensation of feeding and being fed from. And slowly everything faded into that singular sensation, hatred and fear washed away by blood and love exchanged.

Finally Xander’s eye’s fluttered open, he released his bite and relaxed back, allowing a few silent tears as he tasted familiar blood on his tongue and recognized the loving presence of his mate, “I’m… Oh Spike! I am so sorry! I’m… I didn’t mean… Did I hurt you?”

Spike stroked the handsome features and kissed the beloved wet cheek gently, “No Luv. No hurt… Do you want to talk about it?” Spike waited as emotions ebbed and flowed like ocean waves. 

Xander’s voice was still rough with sleep, “Not really…” He cleared his throat, then started again, “Not really, anyway I figure you might have copped some of it anyway judging by past experience. Anyway… sorry you had to see…”

Spike pushed up a little and looked directly and stroked the handsome features once more, “Problems shared Pet, always a good thing. Anyway, you’ve seen enough of my nightmares… but you want to talk about it, or it leaves you edgy sometime down the track an’ you tell me OK?”

Xander gave a small smile, took the hand touching him and pressed it to his lips, “Love you.”

“Yeah feelin’s mutual pet. Now ain’t that a stroke of luck.”

They lay together for a little longer just enjoying the connection and the calm after the storm. Eventually human bodily functions demanded that Xander visit the bathroom, the vampire joining him when he heard the shower turn on. A soft knock on the door and “Like some help with your back?” resulted in Spike being dragged into the double shower cubicle and a thorough soaping (amongst other things) given and received.

By the time the two emerged onto the sunny portico to look for Anton around midday, the dream was all but forgotten. Senora Leptus saw them from the doorway at the end of their first story vantage point and hurried over arms outstretched, speaking in rapid Italian and offering her greetings for the day.

Spike answered for both of them and inquired after Anton while Xander was happy to merely nod and smile at the kindly lady. They were pointed toward the domed stone rotunda on the first terrace below the formal garden, where a lone figure was sitting. 

The stone cross on the apex of the structure, words “Protector Sanctae Ecclesiastae Opranobis” and Dorian style columns of the structure denoted its religious origins. The intricate mosaic floor in rich colors depicted a rural scene became apparent as they moved closer.

Anton was obviously working, papers in a neat pile to one side weighted down by a mobile phone and laptop open. His fingers flew across the keys as they approached, but as soon as they were within hearing distance he pushed back, turned and gave them a broad smile. “Good morning! As you see, the Gods of the weather have chosen to smile on us today. Come take a seat and enjoy the view. I’m sure Senora Paccio will bring us some refreshments directly.”

Xander followed Spike’s lead and settled onto one of the ornate ironwork chairs, taking in the view fully after exchanging pleasantries. Immediately below them was a sloping orchard of ancient olive trees and grove of citrus, beyond that, a long stone path that led to a small treed promontory dominated by bay trees and ancient stone arch which served as another focal point and lookout, and may at one time have been the site of an older residence.

Anton stilled his activities completely and smiled serenely as his guests took in the scene properly, particularly noting the brunette’s appreciative gaze as his blonde lover turned his face directly toward the sun.

As promised, Senora Paccio arrived within minutes laden tray in hand. She tut tutted at Anton as any elderly Aunt might, as his attempts to clear the table and assist in laying out the repast seemed appreciated, but not quite swift enough for her satisfaction. Freshly baked bread, fruit of the season and a platter of antipasto, sausages and cheese were swiftly deployed, beverages of choice served and coffee promised to follow.

They ate companionably, Spike consuming a generous mug of warm blood swiftly and Anton doing the same before both joined Xander in more standard human fare. The conversation was light hearted and about nothing in particular, and Xander could sense Spike growing to like the Immortal more and more. It was odd in a way, he should have been jealous, but that simply did not occur, even when some cheeky remark regards some shared Italian history from Spike resulted in a light tap on the arm and knowing look. Instead he found that he too was drawn to the ancient being in a young man’s guise. 

There was no doubt about the ancient power Anton exuded, an immense latent power that was neither dark nor light, rather, one had the distinct impression it was quite capable of manifesting as either, or both. Yet his appearance was that of a very handsome twenty-something male. 

The Immortal was of athletic build, slim and just a little shorter than Xander. He had almost fashionably mid length, near black, somewhat curly hair; perfect, straight white teeth; a straight nose and the high cheekbones of the classically beautiful; and the pale green eyes and olive skin. Xander wondered at the true origins of such a beauty and determined to ask at some time during their stay, after all, it sounded like they were to be family of sorts. 

Even more difficult was reconciling the age of Anton with the person they were chatting to, but then Spike looked perhaps only a couple of years older – all true until one looked carefully into the eyes of these beings. There one saw the wisdom gained of time and experience, both shielding this from the outside observer as a matter of course, a prudent move in most cases, as the young are so often underestimated. 

Xander hardly noticed that the coffee had arrived, been served and the remains of their luncheon cleared away, and was still staring out at the vista thinking, when a cool hand on his arm jerked him from his reverie. “Gahhh!!”

Spike laughed and sat back, “Sorry Pet, didn’t mean to startle. Figured you for just bein’ quiet for a bit but then you didn’t answer. Anythin’ amiss?”

“Wha? No… no… just… I was just sort of… thinking about things…” When he saw the shadow of concern fall across Spike’s features he quickly added, “Good things! All things of the good… promise!”

Spike grabbed the hand closest to him and pulled the brunette over for a swift kiss on the lips then sat back, “Right then. How about we take Anton up on his offer then?”

Xander ducked his head with slight embarrassment, “Sorry, I kind of drifted off…”

Anton was the one to reply, “I thought perhaps you two would like to come into town with me. I have one or two meetings to attend, but I would be pleased to show you around, indeed you may like to make the acquaintance of some of my contacts here – it can never hurt to expand one’s corporate network. I would also like to take you to visit the Uffizi Gallery, my dear friend Dr Scudieri has promised to show me the new acquisitions and we need to discuss the impact of the changes in the management structure. I am a simple ‘friend of the museum’, one of their patrons, these days, but Magnolia is a darling and does keep me updated as often as she can. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” 

“Um yeah… Sounds like a plan… Spike?” Xander was answered with a squeeze of a hand and smile, “Love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the villa is based on a real place, with a bit of writer’s licence:  
> http://www.luxuryrealestate.com/residential/2250274-villa-colonnato-historical-villa-for-sale-close-to-florence-tuscany-florence-florence-italy#16


	24. Part 42

Part 42

Their day in Florence was a delight. A brief visit to the Credit Suisse office in the city center was followed by a wander through streets and Piazzas, with learned commentary by Anton. Historical tit bits mixed with amusing anecdotes regarding former residents of the busy metropolis were casually referenced as various buildings were passed.

They stopped for gelato and coffee at a charming, tiny restaurant run by a jovial individual Anton referred to as ‘Senator’, apparently an in joke as the half breed Bracken demon carried the family name ‘Cicero’. Senator was a fine conversationalist and wealth of local gossip, and was obviously very keen to get ‘the inside scoop’ on the Immortal’s honored guests. Anton smiled indulgently, winked at William and Alexander once or twice as he provided only vague details but left the man with the distinct impression that the pair were extremely important. Cicero could discern neither their origins nor true nature – particularly as he initially assumed them to be Master Vampire and full Mate, but wandering in full sunshine? Unheard of. 

Seconds after their departure he was on the phone to his network of friends and acquaintances. Something was afoot and if it involved the Immortal, who appeared unusually happy in the company of the pair, it was big.

They arrived at the Piazza della Signoria a short time later and admired its public display of sculptures before mounting the grand steps of the Uffizi Museum. Anton and William smiling indulgently as Xander joined the throng of visitors ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ at various statues and exhibits, and returned to the much older pair to report a particularly interesting find or two. 

Wandering shoulder to shoulder with the handsome, well dressed Immortal, Spike was increasingly amazed and respectful as the full implications of Anton’s extreme age began to be revealed. Quiet personal comments here and there regards the original owner of a piece; anecdotes about the accuracy of particular events in antiquity being depicted; observations and valid critiques of the Greek or Latin translations; and the occasional sad tone accompanying an aside as he pointed out some of the pieces, it all served to pique Spike’s interest in the history of the complex individual he and Xander were fast coming to call a firm friend, and perhaps soon to be more. 

After reveling in the atmosphere for a time, Anton led his companions through the main building, checked with a desk clerk who rang forward, then took them in a lift downstairs to meet Dr Magnolia Scudieri.

An attractive woman in her mid fifties greeted Anton effusively with a kiss to both cheeks then turned her attentions to his friends. Spike turned on the charm, kissing the back of an outstretched hand and greeted the lady in Italian. Xander greeted her with his own shy smile, causing the esteemed Director of the Museum of San Marco to give a girlish laugh and slap Anton lightly on the shoulder.

The ensuing hour and a half was spent in the charming woman’s company as she led them around the restoration facility, introduced them to various staff and extolled the virtues of current projects at the Uffuzi and beyond. Xander spent some time at each station admiring the meticulous work of experts as they variously cleaned, pieced together, catalogued or assessed artworks and objects of old, and was both pleased and rather flattered when one or two of the individuals took time out of their work to explain details of their task at hand.

In the end, the real purpose of their visit became apparent when they were ushered to a small breakout room where coffee was served and discussions turned to political and funding matters. The issues were complex and those involved unknown to the interlopers, so Spike and Xander simply sat quietly and observed Anton.

The Immortal had an obviously amazing knack for giving his full attention to the person speaking to him without the need to interject until his opinion was obviously required, then the answer was considered and non-judgemental, the tone measured and pleasant, and the body language neutral yet friendly. It was something that set Anton apart from any other individual the two had ever encountered before, a calm aura of greatness that spoke of wisdom and age. That this unique being had been put in their path, apparently serendipitously, and had volunteered to sponsor their Mating, was beyond comprehension. The why regards the latter somewhat bothered Spike, and through the link, was felt also by his much younger companion.

A promise to attend Magnolia’s guest lecture for the Advancing Women Artist Foundation later the following week was made as the three departed, and Spike made a mental note to ring Giles to give him their revised plans, it seemed they would (happily) be staying in Italy for longer than initially intended, the exact duration still to be determined but of no consequence at this stage.

The warm evening saw a return to the villa and a delightful swim for Xander in waning sunlight while Spike and Anton took themselves to the outhouse dojo for the promised spar. Xander could feel Spike’s excitement through the mating link and benefitted from his mate’s adrenalin high that accompanied the vampire’s excitement at the prospect of a “bit of friendly violence”. The intrepid swimmer deliberately tried to seek internal calm and stroke with a smooth, set rhythm despite the jolts of joyous energy flooding his system, but in the end, sprinted hard for a good kilometer before exiting and jogging up the hill, towel in hand, to see what the fuss was about.

Entering the well lit, modern dojo, he observed Spike and Anton fighting with karate bo staffs at a pace almost impossible to follow with the human eye. Draping his towel around his shoulders, he leaned against the door and simply watched in wonder. Both men were stripped to the waist, clad only in loose martial arts pants. Anton was darker skinned, taller and slightly heavier than Spike, although both had the toned, perfect athletic bodies of men in their mid twenties. It was utterly thrilling to behold, and several times in the ensuing half hour, Xander had to remind himself that unlike the combatants, he needed to breathe, as a particularly long or difficult exchange took place.

Finally the two broke off, bowed low and exited in a formal fashion. Only after stepping off the main mat did matching Cheshire Cat grins emerge and Anton threw his arm over his smaller counterpart. “Xander! I fear your partner had to curb his skills for my benefit. I look forward to furthering my match technique with such a worthy opponent.” 

The three made a b-line for the house to freshen up, eat and spend a relaxed night enjoying (of all things) the Formula 1 race being held in Singapore.

And so the pattern was established for the next five days or so. A late morning rise and quiet communal breakfast in the sun, followed by business of the day – whether it be at the villa or in town – then a return to the villa for exercise and companionable evening of talk and entertainment according to preference. The mated pair would then repair to bed to make gentle or enthusiastic love as the mood took them.

Finally on the sixth night, Anton asked the two to sit with him for drinks out on the terrace. He poured the two their drink of choice in crystal bulb glasses and himself a large cognac before sitting back smiling enigmatically, “William, Alexander, it is but a week since we met properly and I cannot tell you how enjoyable it has been for me. Yet we have spoken little of my offer to stand in place of your Sire at your formal Mating ceremony. 

“I realize you have agreed in principle, so I feel I… there is an important matter I wish to share with you before we proceed…” Anton looked at his hands, rolled the glass of alcohol around, looked up pensively, and dropped his voice to a near whisper, “The ceremony will allow you access to my emotions when we are physically close – just as you, William, felt your Sire and Grand Sire – though it will not be as strong as the Mating link of course. But I felt it only fair… That is I would like you to…” 

It was the first time Xander and Spike had seen genuine worry cloud Anton’s handsome features as he fiddled with his glass again, cleared his throat and continued, “I want you to know of my past. It may make for a rather long night… as I rarely share any of this… but you are to be family I hope, so you must know… Perhaps then you will understand me better… my motivation for asking that you permit me the honor… and I do hope you will still accept me… all that I am… after you know.”

Xander opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again, and looked to his vampire when he felt his lover send a spike of love through the link. The blonde then leaned over, took up Xander’s free hand and turned to the Immortal, “We are deeply touched that you wish to share your history with us Anton, and will listen both as friends and as brothers.”

Anton was silent for a moment then leveled pale green eyes directly at first Spike then Xander as if to gauge their sincerity, or perhaps decide how much to divulge, then threw back the last of his cognac, poured another and sat back to begin.

“I was a young man when turned, as well you may have guessed, though my exact age is lost even to me. I was in my prime living in what is now Turkey, but then was part of the Aegean empire. I wanted adventure and joined the trade routes around the Mediterranean Sea, exchanging goods of all descriptions. Travel was sometimes by land, but more often sea and on one such venture, our ship met with pirates. 

“I shan’t go into detail but to say that I was sold into slavery in Egypt. As it happened the household in which I served was that of a rich architect of the Pharoh Mentuhotep – and yes Middle Kingdom around 2020bc before you ask… so you see, the name Immortal is really rather inaccurate!” The last part was said with a wry smile as Xander swallowed hard and tried to comprehend the time span involved in one existence.

“I was young and reckless then, and certainly no fighter so should have been sent to work in the fields, but as I was deemed pleasing to the eye, my role fell to one of house-boy, and to warming the mistress’ beds on occasion when husbands were absent. I suppose I was happy. I was certainly lucky as far as slaves go, but slave nonetheless, uneducated for the most part, and still so very naïve in the ways of the world. So when a stranger arrived at the door of the slave quarters and begged entry from a sand storm, I invited him in.

“We offered him food but he took none, instead offered us a share of his sack of potent wine as payment for our hospitality. Everyone partook and it became quite a celebratory evening, despite the constant howl of the wind and darkness brought on early by the storm. I was not much of a drinker then, even less so as I felt utterly drawn to our guest. He was taller than all but the black tribesmen I had occasionally seen in the markets of the city, had raven black hair and a rich voice, but it was his eyes that had me transfixed. They were a deep chocolate colour, flecked with amethyst and gold it seemed, and when he looked at me…

“That night we bedded together by necessity and as all the others passed the night in drunken slumber, I learned first hand what it meant to lie with a man. Isesi was the most gentle and considerate of lovers, and as I lay in sated afterglow, he offered to take me from the life I was leading, to be with him for all time. I had no idea what he was really asking, of course, and as we made love a second time he drained me while I was at the peak of ecstasy and turned me as his Childe. 

“I woke three days later in a campsite and was introduced to a world hitherto unknown to me, a world only myth and oral legend had warned of. We were the creatures of the night others feared, but in an era where human populations were often sparse as were demon populations. And once again I was one of the lucky ones.

“Isesi and I travelled the length and breadth of the known world, trading where we were able, killing only when there was no alternative. We followed armies as suppliers and took our fill from the dead and dying in the nights after battles, and Isesi taught me the art of seduction and skimming, so we rarely went hungry. Indeed the role of secret lover arriving at night to some rich, bored aristocrat or wealthy merchant’s wife (or husband) with all the intrigue and excitement that entailed quite appealed to both of us. 

“At times we parted company for a year or two, here and there, but always found each other again, our love all the sweeter for the reunion. We were together for nearly four hundred years, but one night he went out and never returned. 

“We had been in, or rather, around Babylon, in the old Persian kingdom, for almost two years, happily avoiding other vampires as the Court there was notoriously violent and its Master quite ‘unhinged’. The night was hot and Isesi restless. I was comfortable but he wanted to find some violence. I did not, so he went out alone. And he never returned. I don’t know to this day what exactly transpired, but I felt his passing on a visceral level.

“Quite mad with grief and informed that members of the Babylonian Court were to blame, I exacted my revenge in ways I cannot begin to describe, first on those I was convinced were to blame, then the entire Court. No vampire I encountered was safe. I was not safe. I ran from everything, from one kingdom to the next, creating havoc and terror wherever I went. In the end every demon bore me a deadly grudge, and humans feared and loathed me. I became the hunted.

“Ten years passed before wounded, alone, desperate and still grieving, I took refuge deep in a network of caves on the cold island kingdom of the druids. There I stayed, starving and praying for relief to any deity who might listen, even if that relief was to be my final end. But rather than dusting, a messenger appeared and offered an alternative. I was to be the Keeper of the Deeper Well in exchange for ‘balance and serenity’.” 

Spike sat forward and interjected, “Wait, you were the Keeper of the Deeper Well? But I thought Drogan…”

“He followed the being who followed me.”

Xander was far more confused, “Um… Confused here. What’s the Deeper Well? Who’s Drogan? And…?” Xander caught the look and distinct feeling akin to ‘tell you later’ coming from Spike and sheepishly added, “OK, shutting up now.”

“I was to remain in the Well until another sought the role. It was to be a long wait, but time travels differently in such a place. I only emerged twice in seventeen hundred years, both times to tip the balance between good and evil, and at the behest of the Powers. And with those experiences… I learned first hand that neither humans nor demons are the sole possessors of evil in the world, nor does the presence or absence of a soul determine acts of good.

“Time in the Well gave me time to understand balance as the Powers would have it. I studied the world as it was with the detachment only afforded those not of it. I watched Kings rise and fall, armies triumph and fail, civilizations rise and plateau then crumble. And for all the understanding I gained, of the world, of the other, I was also losing the part of me, the part Isesi had awoken and filled. I was losing my comprehension of love and with that, what it meant to truly be in the world at all. I begged the Powers for my release, something I had not done until that time.”

Anton paused and looked out at the grounds of the Villa, then stared for a moment at the brilliant half moon before turning back to his audience, a single tear tracking down his handsome cheek, “Instead the Powers decided to give back to me what I thought I had lost. I was told of the new Keeper but seconds before the Powers sent me back into the world. In a blinding flash, I was to wake up in the body of a twelve year old boy, in my country of birth, at that time called Bithynia, part of the Roman Empire. 

“I could not understand the Powers’ actions at all. I still had the memories of my long life and all it had entailed, but now was to be forced to live as a youngster? Initially I thought the Powers meant to punish me, but the adults who became my parents were loving and kind, childless until the Oracles had told them that they were to adopt a young wanderer. 

“I thought this was to be my lesson, an ordinary life in a backwater of the latest Empire, much as it would have been, had I not left some two millennia previously. But my lesson was to come in the form of a handsome older man in his forties, who chose me above all others, a unique individual and truly great leader of one third of the world’s population.” Anton stopped his commentary and stared at the two men opposite, all but begging them to understand what was to come next.

Xander suddenly felt queasy, but realized he was reacting to something coming from Spike. When the Immortal looked away and failed to go on, Spike reached out a hand to grasp Anton’s and whispered a single word, “Hadrian.”


	25. Part 43

Part 43

Anton’s fingers tightened around Spike’s hand as tear filled eyes met the vampire’s, “Yes, William. My beloved Hadrian.”

“But, correct me if I am wrong, that would make you Antinous! No wonder the historians struggled to find out anything about your past…”

“Or the true circumstances of my ‘death’, yes.”

Xander felt a little out of the loop until the connection with Rome and the name registered fully, “Wait… Holy S%$#! As in the Emperor of Rome, Hadrian’s Wall and all that, Hadrian?”

Anton gave a rather sad smile, “Yes, that Hadrian. He was touring the province and was staying in Nicodemia at the home of the Procurator. He was, obviously, taller and much older than my twelve-something year body that I was still coming to terms with at the time. I was seated by one of the villa water features a little way from a group of older boys who were keen to recite some of their lessons to him. I did not know the piece of prose, but listened in. He saw me and approached with a kindly smile, asking my name and my opinion of the writing. I gave it to the best of my ability, then remembered my place. This was the emperor, and I a mere child… Yet I was drawn to him, just as I had been to Isesi. 

“And the Powers had not finished with me. A week later my new life took an unexpected turn as Hadrian had taken a shine to me and determined I would be educated in Rome with the hope that one day I might grace his presence again some day, perhaps as a dalliance or even temporary companion, as he was known, like so many others of the time, to enjoy younger men. 

“I studied hard, and trained hard at the imperial paedagogium for the next two years. I knew the Emperor loved all things Greek and worked hard to hone my skills as conversationalist, as well as in music, and in the art of pleasing. I hid my origins from others and did as I was told, and finally Hadrian sent for several of our number including me, to join him at his villa in Tibur. 

“When he first took me, I think he was surprised. I was so much younger, smaller and lighter than he at the time, but had the hormones appropriate to my age and was intensely attracted to my bearded god, added to that were the memories of my past Sire and my many experiences in another time. It was joyous that first time and every time after that.

“I felt like I was coming home. It was like having my Sire present again. Hadrian was so considerate and attentive, so gentle in private, yet stern and, by necessity, distant in public in those first days. I was well versed in the expectations a Sire has of a Childe, so took my expected role with Hadrian seriously and without complaint. I loved and admired him, and some time in the next year he took me as his favourite. By the time I was fifteen in my new human years we were lovers to the exclusion of all others.

“You must understand the times, pedestary had been an acceptable societal role in Hellenist society for centuries by then, and same sex pleasuring was a recognized part of the social fabric. So I travelled with Hadrian’s entourage and we were together constantly, just as a Sire is with a Childe, for all his journeys. It took us the length and breadth of the Roman Empire for the next, nearly five years.”

Xander could feel Spike beginning to become upset through the link and recognised the feelings of sadness for what they were - a quiet grief for a Sire, memories of lost loved ones and residual loyalty and devotion. Xander slid from his seat to a position of submissive, supportive love, leaning against Spike’s knee, his arm draped gently around the strong calves.

“At first the partnering was nothing more than was socially expected in such circumstances – Hadrian was always in charge in the bedroom, just as he was in the Empire. He was a brilliant man, charismatic, handsome and able; a strategist, politician and academic; a soldier, pragmatist and humanitarian. Though Spanish by birth as you would know, William, he had been educated in Athens and loved poetry and the writings of the Greeks. I used to sit at his feet, just as you are now Xander. He used to play idly with my curls whenever... he loved to touch...

“As I matured in physical age, I also began to forget my past as a vampire. I revelled in my life each passing moment spent in that body, and the more we were together the greater… our love grew virtually exponentially. I travelled always by his side a constant companion in a golden world where everything seemed positive. We loved to hunt together – reminding me so much of my time with my Sire. Hadrian even slew a lion the afternoon one of the beasts turned on my horse, so brave and concerned for my well being was he. We ate, bathed, studied and were playful in each others’ company. 

“I tried to be a support for him. I knew too much of politics and kings to venture an opinion, not only would it have been dangerous, but would also offer Hadrian’s detractors an opportunity to use me in some way. As it was a few had tried with no success. We were together as much as two beings can be without being one in the circumstances. He never hid his affection for me, something that was unusual, and I knew that I could never be treated as full partner or equal to the Emperor, but that was immaterial. I loved and was loved... completely. 

“I had heard nothing from the Oracles, or the Powers, since my shift back to human, but as I approached my twentieth birthday (according to the astrologers’ reckonings) when on our travels found us in Egypt, travelling down Nile, we visited a Soothsayer, an Egyptian sorceress Lyceptia in Canopus. There had been several dark portents and Hadrian was a man of his time, so paid attention to the auguries and felt the visit warranted. 

“Despite her squalid abode, and even as a human, I felt it, she was very powerful. She demanded a sacrifice of personal significance from him to guarantee a ‘good reading’ for the Empire. He could not offer a human, nor dog, the first against his morals and the second unavailable. And I could not let him offer his prize steed, so I offered my own falcon, it was all I had of my own and very dear to me. Hadrian at first refused my offer, then, seeing my determination, allowed it.

“Her mumbo jumbo meant little, but the moment she slit the dear, trusting little creature’s throat and began to examine its innards, something dark shifted inside me. Old sins were replayed. She looked directly at me as she gave her message, “Darkened horizons and pain for the princeps. The Gods must be appeased.” And in that moment I knew. I could choose to continue the blessed life I had, but it would be Hadrian who would fall because of our love. I was his Achilles’ heel. Others would ultimately determine his devotion to me to be a weakness and exploit it. 

“My only thoughts were for Hadrian. He was my all. And Rome was his to govern, stabilize and consolidate its prosperity. He loved me completely, I never had any doubt of that, but he loved Rome, wore his role as Caesar nobly and absolutely, and the Empire needed him. I could not be the cause of the Empire’s ruin, much less his death by foul means.

“We were about to leave her compound and Hadrian was discussing the reading with Phlegon, his scribe, when the sorceress grabbed my arm and with swirling blackened eyes, fixed me with a gaze that informed me what was expected, what was being demanded of me. I was again to be required to be the agent of balance. This time the price was even higher than losing my Sire, or being confined alone in the Well. This time I was being asked to give up my human existence, to become once more part of the ‘other’, turn my back on the man I loved so much. But it was my life for his, there was no question and it was so far from what I wanted that I really doubted I could go through with it.”

Anton’s strong baritone voice broke off with a shuddering, unnecessary breath, and Xander looked up to see tears begin to track in earnest down the beautiful features of their host. Spike stood swiftly and pushed his chair around until he was side by side and touching the ancient being. Xander moved also, until he was back in contact with his mate, in much the same position as before, except that he too touched Anton with a reassuring hand as the Immortal struggled to continue.

“That night we made gentle, passionate love. I tried to put everything of me, all that I was, all the love I felt into that glorious set of moments, knowing that it would be… I… I cried that night too… And I could not tell him, not a word, or the Powers would undo any good my sacrifice would create.”

Spike fell silently into game face and bit into his wrist, the blood offering accepted by Anton then licked closed with Xander’s gentle tongue.

“It may have been the principal night of the festival of Osiris, but the Gods and Powers I was trying to satisfy were many. All I could do was hope my humble offering was enough. While my darling, my all, and the rest of the entourage slept, I took a small punt to the middle of the river, said the appropriate phrases as they had come to me via the sorceress, adding some words from the priests, and lowered myself into the water.

“The demons of the river took delight in my death. I was a good swimmer and they enjoyed reminding me that drowning was anything but peaceful. They delighted in violating my mind and body as I died. Attempting to blot out any goodness, destroy my memories of love, make me forget the reason I was making the sacrifice, but I held firm.

“By the time my physical being was washed ashore a bank of the river nearby the Emperor’s barge, I was obviously (to the trained eye) battered and drained. But unlike the first turning, this time I seemed to float in and out of the scene. I was still present in some way. It was to be the cruelest of tortures. 

“I could see my beloved in such pain, such grief, and could not go to him. He insisted on my being embalmed, but was unsure where to bury the remains, such was the depth of his despair. The embalmers were Fezakii demons, directed by the Oracles to leave my body in tact to rise, and who cleverly managed to embalm another unfortunate in my stead.

“I stole away on the third night. Once more a demon, once more alone, once more… without anything… I discovered I had the sun, much as you do, dear William, and that short of complete dismemberment, beheading, or immolation, there was virtually nothing that could permanently kill me. I could not stay in Rome. Not to watch my darling from afar, not when my whole being screamed for him and my plight, so took the Silk Road east, beyond the Empire, through mountains and deserts until China.

“The journey took me through Persia and India, along the rooftop of the world, Tibet and on to China. I travelled thus for close to five hundred years. You can imagine my surprise when I learned of my deification by the Greeks and the establishment of Antioopolis when I returned to Rome the first time after forty years. And so many likenesses! I was never happier that my hard living en route had given me tougher, thinner lines than the boyish beauty depicted in the statues. And how the early Christians seemed to hate my memory. But no one knew nor noticed me then.

“So I was taught some more valuable lessons. I learned the value of being the anonymous… and of being of both demon and human worlds yet allied to neither… and of acquiring knowledge and understanding from and of all beings I met… and of maintaining a level of wealth and influence that set me apart… just as my age brought wisdom and patience, and so determined that I was often seen as advisor or adjudicator. 

“But I never forgot Hadrian. Even as I knelt in deep meditation and observed life in a Tibetan monastery; as I walked the great roads of the earth and sailed its seas; as I met all manner of man and demon; as I existed beyond all others save the Ghods and eternal spirits of this plane, I mourned him, missed him, remembered him.

“I participated in establishing universities, and backing new industries and innovations; promoted peaceable solutions and helped those in dire need where I could, refugees of all sorts. I suppose I was happy at times, though resigned is a more apt description. I had time… really all I had. Oh, I saw the marvelous human technological advancements that heralded each era, but on a more fundamental level one tended to see the similarities in human and demon nature from era to era, rather than the differences. The usual vices and flaws, sins and fear driven hatred, all grist for the worshippers of the dark powers flourished in every age. Just as the immense kindnesses, generosity and selflessness, the goodness exist to balance it out.

“But in all that, in all my long life – or unlife depending on how you look at it – I have never forgotten that desperate lesson. The one of how it feels to belong, to be loved and love in return, and I had almost given up finding such a thing again. Then recently the Oracles contacted me again. Told me to watch for the special two, unique pairing borne of pain, of light and dark, the lost and found, two who would need my help, but would also fulfill something for me. Two who might agree… 

“I was told to watch for two who were ‘as one’, and might also provide for me that which I thought was quite lost… Two who, if willing, could bring me peace and allow me the joy of family, and for whom I could contribute the third in the triangle of strength, a triumvirate of balance… to be joined later by another but for now, two with whom I could share… myself.”

Xander found himself holding his breath, not daring to breathe for fear Anton would reveal something dire about Spike and his Mating. He noted that waves of the same emotions as Anton was expressing, was also coming from Spike. When he looked over at his beloved, he was faced with an emotional, game faced Spike. 

Anton took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “I have not told you everything, of course. And you are welcome to ask me anything… But know this - I wish only that you both experience the love and devotion denied me because of circumstance in my long existence. And if you have any space in that love to allow a stranger, the Immortal, me, Antinous, Anton, to call you family.” 

Anton placed a rather shaky hand on each of the Mated pair’s shoulders. They turned and looked deep into tear filled, hopeful eyes and saw in the man as if for the first time.

Without pause, Spike and Xander said as one, “We would be honored… Sire.”

They were still quietly sharing blood and contemplating all that had been said and agreed upon when Xander’s mobile phone ‘Dr Who’ ringtone broke the mood. Blushing his apologies, the brunette tugged the offending article from a back pocket and checked the number.

“S#$%! It’s Giles… I had better take this…”


	26. Part 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: In this verse. Xander's parents survived the Sunnydale implosion by evacuating early and are living in Sacramento.

Part 44

 

Before Xander could finish the thought, Spike’s hand had an iron grip around his wrist, preventing any further action.

 

“No Xan. Not ‘til we’re ready. Let it run through to the keeper. ‘E c’n leave a message like anyone else.”

 

“But…”

 

“Do you really want, or need, to talk to him? Some pressin’ issue only he c’n resolve?” Spike released Xander’s wrist as his Mate shook his head and the phone stopped ringing. “He’ll leave a message Pet.”

 

Xander smiled weakly then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Yeah, it’s fine. I guess just kind of… So much has changed in such a short time, I guess I just want to move on from the stuff that went on back there, and I’m not sure how to tell him… you know.”

 

Spike leaned over and kissed his Mate chastely on the cheek, “Yeah I know.”

 

Anton had taken the opportunity to stand and give the pair a little space, and was standing a little distance away smoking a cigarette and staring at the bright moon. 

 

Spike squeezed Xander’s hand once and nodded at the Immortal. They both sensed that the night had been more than a little emotional for the ancient being who, for all his good-natured company and calm demeanour over the last week, also carried a burden of loneliness and was unused to exposing his inner thoughts and emotions. The level of trust shown toward them was extraordinary. Anton had been willing to share his past and expose his vulnerability to them, and conveyed his deep need for love and belonging.

 

Still holding his partner’s hand Spike led them toward the man, sidled up behind him and took a risk. Releasing Xander, he moved to stand beside their Sire to be and slid an arm around his waist, taking him in a one armed hug. Xander flanked him on the right and did the same. Anton’s initial reaction was to stiffen with surprise, then relaxed, flicked his cigarette butt away and flung an arm over each man’s shoulder.  
They stood together in silence for a time before Anton pulled them a little closer and kissed each man on the hair in turn. 

“Come. It has been a long night. Let us repair to the lounge for a coffee and nightcap. We can finalize the details of your ceremony and so on tomorrow.”

 

…………………..

 

Late morning a laughing Spike was literally chased outside to greet Anton in their usual breakfast spot by a decidedly underdressed Xander. Spike raced around the Immortal’s side of the table, waved an item of clothing in Xander’s direction and play-taunted, “Only if you catch me!”

 

Xander gave his older soon to be relative a begging look, receiving a shrug and nonchalant, “I wouldn’t dream of coming between two lovers this early in the day,” for his trouble.

 

“Right… well…That’s it! Give me my pants Spike!” Xander lunged one way then the other, only to miss on the third time when the vampire launched himself at the balustrade atop the terrace to the orchard, vaulted over and continued at speed into the distance.

 

The boxer clad Xander let out a mildly frustrated humph and sat down, defeated but smiling, opposite Anton.

 

Anton grinned wickedly, nodded in the direction Spike had gone, and simply commented, “You know the view is rather lovely from those trees.”

A still rather out of breath Xander said, “Is it now?” then took off again to find his errant partner.

Some hour or so later, two rather disheveled, happy individuals wandered hand in hand back toward the house. 

Anton was reading as they approached the rotunda for the second time that morning, but looked up and smiled at the pair. “So, you enjoyed our fine scenery I see.”

Spike gave the Immortal’s muscular shoulder a squeeze as he moved past to his seat, the act eliciting a surprised smile from their handsome host, and replied, “None finer mate. Worked up a right appetite.”

Xander sat a little gingerly and went a pretty shade of pink at Anton’s knowing wink.

The remainder of the day was like any other in the preceding week but for one profound difference, Anton. Something seemed to have shifted for the ancient being. He seemed lighter, happier somehow. At every opportunity he engaged both his guests in easy conversation, lacking the slight distantness that seemed to have been there before, though not noticed until absent. The familiarity was comfortable and reciprocated, even to the point of an occasional friendly touch, something Anton not engaged in at all until the ‘confessional night’ (as it would later become affectionately known).

The majority of the afternoon was spent arranging the coming formal mating with the date fixed for the Wednesday evening hence (ten days away) on the night of a red moon, a lunar eclipse and the first in Florence for thirty two years. 

A small guest list had been drawn up for the actual ceremony, but more for the all important reception after the fact, the list was by necessity, much longer. Connor, the Immortal, the Mage Elder Luciano, four Master Vampires (one from each of the most powerful and old Courts – the Far East, Northern Europe, North America and North Africa), the High Mistress of the European Covens, the Queen of the Fae European Imperial Enclave, and the human UN Attache for Other Worldly Affairs were the eight to be present along with the happy couple and Connor and the Immortal. Sadly Drusilla had not be located, though the Immortal had tried, and so went uninvited.

Members of the entourages of the dignitaries present at the ceremony, plus numerous others were to be at the reception, including D’Hoffran and Anya, which was a nice touch. It was decided to extend the invitation list to include Buffy, Giles and Willow, though only after some serious deliberation on the part of the happy couple. It was deemed that Xander’s parents, like Connor’s adoptive parents and sisters, should visit at a later date and enjoy a quiet private celebration in the context of a European holiday.

Connor’s visit to Florence was arranged and passage organized, and via Email was able to confirm that his two sisters would join him a week later for a short summer vacation in Italy at Spike’s expense. In a separate Email from Connor’s parents they convey their immense shock and gratitude as they were informed (via Connor) that their family wealth would almost doubled, courtesy of a most unexpected gift of funds from their adoptive son’s relative and charming friend, William.

After some coaxing from both the Immortal and Spike, Xander had decided to tell his parents of his and Spike’s partnership in a long overdue phone call that afternoon. But first there was the return call to Giles to make.

Xander was on the sunny portico, sitting hand in hand with Spike as he hit two on his speed dial.

It rang twice before a familiar voice answered, “Rupert Giles here.”

“Giles. Hi. It’s…”

“Xander! I’m glad you… uhh, just a minute…” There was a scraping noise and rather curt to somewhere in the background, “Really Andrew, I think it can wait for another five minutes… Yes, I am fully aware of that. Just tell them I will be there as soon as I can.” A door was heard to close in the background and the noise of the busy house and office melted away. “Apologies for that. We have a new group of potentials arriving at the end of the week, but that is par for the course. Now, how are you? I had expected a little more in the way of contact, but I… well I also felt that Spike would alert me if there were any… ahem… problems. I take it you are enjoying your European sojourn?” 

Xander could almost hear Giles pulling off his glasses ready for a good polish. “I am loving it… really. I can Email some photos if you like. We got some good ones in Zurich, and amazing scenery from the fast train through the Alps. I love Florence but I guess that has to be expected. Anyway, Anton has made it clear that we’re welcome to stay for as long as we like, so we’re going to be here at least another fortnight to three weeks… which is of the good on a whole lot of levels….”

“Xander! If I may interject for a moment… Anton? Is this someone you have met on route? Forgive me if I sound a little confused, but I must confess… I understood you and Spike were only to be spending a few days here and there as his business dealings dictated, there certainly was no mention of a lengthy sojourn away from… You must understand my concern. Have you…? You sound well.”

Xander felt Spike’s strong hand on his thigh give a reassuring squeeze and smiled, knowing full well that his Mate could hear every word. “I’m fine Giles, better than I have been for… well forever really. And we are staying with Anton, the Immortal, because he invited us and because… Giles something happened in Zurich that sort of… Giles Spike-and-I-are-to-be-Formally-Mated.” Xander paused, not so much for effect but rather to let the old Watcher process the rushed announcement. 

When nothing was forthcoming and Spike’s calming love and assurance permeating the link, he continued more slowly, acutely aware that there had been a rather negative reaction to the Consort situation, and that this was so much more. “Giles? ::sigh:: Look, it’s all arranged, Anton has offered to second as Spike’s Sire and we’ve set the date for the night of the lunar eclipse here in ten days’ time, Wednesday evening. Giles?”

This time Xander did wait, and began to worry more that either Giles disapproved so much as to not be speaking, or that the phone call had been terminated somehow. Finally the ex-Watcher cleared his throat and replied, “Well… I’m not sure what I am supposed to offer at this juncture. One normally would engage in the usual… There is really no point in me trying to dissuade you I suppose. I am obviously concerned that you are so recently… well, I was going to say recovered, but perhaps diverted is a better description, from your recent troubles… 

“Xander, I know how Spike has a knack for looking after people who… well, let it just be said that I have absolutely no doubt he will treat you admirably, but Mating? Forgive me if I am a little less than impressed. Good Lord, Xander! Are you fully aware the consequences and the permanency of such a step? Not to mention the suddenness of this decision, the fact that you will be condemned to a life tied to Vampire Law and all that entails including the very real possibility that Spike will turn you? And even if not there is a life of perpetual darkness – hardly conducive to your continuing recovery. Not to mention your previous foray into a long-term relationship and commitment. Good Lord, Xander! Perhaps it is best you return to the coven to ‘cool your heels’ as it were. I really do think…”

Spike had started to growl audibly as he felt his Mate’s anxiety skyrocket, breathing becoming shallow and too quick and heart rate spiking. Xander looked pleadingly at his lover and shook his head almost imperceptibly as Spike made a grab for the phone. The vampire saw that the brunette needed to do this, so settled on opening his wrist and pushing it against Xander’s mouth, smiling as Xander let the phone drop and took the offering gratefully.

Calm restored, Xander belatedly realized that Giles was still talking, so returned the phone to his ear and interrupted what now to him seemed a rather patronizing rant. He broke in to the one-way conversation with a simple, “Giles, please stop. I appreciate your concern but it is done, the decision is made. It is mutual. It is something I have never been so sure of in my short life. I cannot imagine life without Spike by my side and I his. Whatever trials we face in our existence, from now on we will face them together and with the support of a loving, amazing Sire. And before you continue, Giles, I am *fully* aware of all the implications of what we are about to do.

“My reason for calling you was to let you know that I am well, we are having a wonderful time, and to invite you, Buffy, Willow and Dawn to the reception after our formal Mating in ten days’ time. Now I see that was an error in judgment on my part and we will understand if you don’t make it. In any case, we will catch up when the dust settles – figure of speech wise of course – and Spike and I return to the UK.” The last part contained no venom or regret, but rather was said as a statement of fact.

There was silence on the other end of the phone before a clearing of the older man’s throat and somewhat subdued response, “Yes, well, that is most thoughtful of you. And as you have my opinion on the matter, it is perhaps best that we do plan to meet up in more familiar surroundings. In any case, there are some issues with the timing regards the girls. Willow is temporarily out of contact as she left yesterday to attend a month long wiccan retreat in the north of Manitoba, hosted by the traditional custodians of the land there, and Buffy and Dawn have returned to California for a long overdue visit with their father. I will of course, leave it up to you to let them know of your… nuptials, as it were, though I am sure Buffy will approve of the Immortal’s involvement, as I know they remained friends after their… dalliance.”

Xander threw a quizzical glance across to his lover getting a shrug and mumbled, “Old news, Pet.”

There was little more to say, other than a reminder for Xander that he had appointments to keep and needed to continue with his medications regardless of how well he was currently feeling. The farewell was pleasant enough, but Spike could feel the sad, dark mood through the link as soon as the receiver went down and moved swiftly to kiss the upset Mate possessively hard on the mouth. 

Xander gave in for a time but finally broke contact, giving an apologetic, “Sorry Spike. I’m sorry… I would really love you to… But you know, I really should call my parents. Apart from me being OK – which will be a happy relief for them I’m sure - I would really like to tell them about you… us, I mean. They’ve known I’m bi since I came out to them when I stayed with them for that few months post Sunnydale, but the fact that I have found a partner to share my… everything with… Spike?”

The vampire was staring at him with a strangely bewildered, and at once, thrilled expression. It took him a long moment to respond to his human lover and then it was in a voice echoing his stunned state, “I… I never thought you would… that is to say I thought you might say somethin’ ‘bout travellin’ with an old friend, but… this? Will it be all right for you… to do that I mean? Don’t wanna come between kin if you prefer not.”

Xander captured the insecure vampire’s face in his hands and turned him to look him square in the eye, “I want to tell them Spike. I want to let them know that their son has found real happiness with the most wonderful being imaginable and that we intend to share our lives and all that entails. I’m not expecting them to be over the moon or anything, but… you know…” He trailed off.

Spike moved his head to kiss first one hand that had been holding him, then the other, “Yeah Luv, that would be nice. Never thought I’d say this but… I really do hope they give us the thumbs up. You deserve that at least.”

It was early morning Californian time, but Xander deemed it not too early so made the call. It rang twice then switched to answer machine so Xander began to leave a message, “Hi Mom? Dad? It’s Xander, you’re probably already heading for work so…” when he was cut off by a female voice.

“Xander, honey? Is that you? It’s six thirty in the morning… you’re father’s in the shower. Are you OK? What’s happened?”

A number of reassurances and very edited version of the last month or so with ‘William’ was detailed, before the phone went on to speaker and Xander’s father also came on the line. Once again Spike’s hand found it’s way to Xander’s and this time he opened the link fully, his brunette friend gasping at the strength of love he felt flowing from his partner in all things. And suddenly he felt a sense of oneness and calm.

“Xander? It’s Dad here. I’m not sure if you’re mother is excited or in shock, what’s happened? I just caught the tail end of it. You sound good.”

Spike squeezed Xander’s hand again as the former Scoobie replied, “I am well, better than actually Sp…William and I are in Florence at the home of a… um… a relative of his. We’ve been travelling on business for a month now. Well, William’s business really, he invited me along. And… Well I thought you would like to know… we’ve decided to make a go of it, as a couple, a serious partnership for all time.”

“Right. And does this William know… you know… what happened to you… in the past I mean?”

“All of it… Yeah… All the nasty details and a whole bunch besides.”

“I’m amazed if that’s true… You didn’t tell him about, you know, all that weird business in Sunnydale? Not saying that was all your fault of course, but still, might be best to keep a few details to yourself, don’t you think?” The last part was said almost conspiratorially, and obviously assumed that William was not in the room.

“Dad, he knows about all that and sort of just took it in his stride. He’s pretty amazing on a whole lot of levels actually.”

“Does this William have a last name?”

“Aurelius, although his mother was a Seymour and father one of the Cavendish family. They both died years back. Apparently they were both from aristocratic families. William has a half brother Connor who lives in the States, and we’re staying with a sort of older cousin who has a lot of investments and interests in common with William.”

“So a typical spoilt rich kid I suppose… How’d you meet? Second thoughts don’t tell me. Look son, I really have to get to work, Stan’s driving the car pool this morning and he’s always on time. Tell your mother the rest.”

“Oh… yeah… Um… before you go. Are you OK with this? William and I, I mean. It’s sort of not really that big of a deal the same sex thing I know that… but…”

“Just as long as we’re not paying for any… ah… forget that. You’re a grown man, so long as your mother is satisfied you’re doing the right thing, I’ll go along with it. Everyone has the right to happiness, and your mother and I happen to have found it after Sunnydale. Never really realized until recently what a hellhole that town was until it was gone. If this William can bring you back from that suicide watch Mr Giles kept talking to us about, then it sounds like he’s a pretty good sort. Now I really have to go before Stan gets here and starts honking that horn of his.”

In the end the conversation with his mother went for far longer than Xander had planned, and was surprisingly pleasant. She asked about where they were staying, Xander providing the address so she could look online at it, and the hotel in Zurich where they had stayed. He alluded to Spike’s wealth, his physical beauty, intelligence and his ‘love of martial arts’. Finally asking his mother to consider a trip to Europe in the following year, “Once we aer settled in our own place somewhere.”

It all seemed terribly normal and friendly, and as soon as the slightly tearful Jessica Harris rang off, wishing her son all the best, Xander collapsed into Spike’s arms, bared his neck and was relieved to feel the sting of fangs as a bleeding vampire wrist was lifted to his mouth. 

They sat in the embrace for many long minutes, giving and taking blood and comfort. It seemed now they just had to deal with the ceremony and consequences after… It felt like a new beginning…

As if on queue Anton appeared silently and smiled at the pair, “I take it all went well? Come let us have a drink and relax shall we.” With that the pair stood and followed their soon to be Sire to the intimate lounge room in the huge villa.


	27. Part 45

Part 45

Senora Paccio must have guessed that the threesome needed a relaxed night, so wheeled a trolley of what she termed her “pasto speciale di famiglia Paccio” into the lounge a polite half hour after the three settled with their pre dinner drinks. Anton smiled brightly at his lovely cook and stood too assist.

They all helped themselves, Anton almost choking on a mouthful of pasta as he laughed observing the minor tussle over yet another forkful of food Spike managed to ‘steal’ from his Mate’s plate, amidst obligatory protests of “Get your own!” and suggestive, growled replies “But tastes much nicer when it’s yours…”

After dinner there was a relaxed evening watching a soccer match, Xander only mildly distracted by the occasional naughty touching from his vampire. The end of the evening did prove a little different, however.

As the Mated pair made a move to retire Anton looked rather longingly at his companions, Spike caught the glance before it was masked by Anton’s usual pleasant smile. He squeezed his brunette’s hand and nodded subtly in the Immortal’s direction. Xander and he had talked about the habits accompanying healthy familial relationships within a vampire clan and took Spike’s lead.

The blonde moved swiftly to kneel at Anton’s feet and bared his neck, and Xander dropped to the same position beside him. It was Spike who spoke in a very formal tone, “Take of us Sire, that you may rest well this evening.”

A now rather stunned Anton replied as he touched first Spike then Xander over claiming marks, “I thank you, my Childer.” Then sank to the floor and allowed canines to extend, gently sliding them into first the blonde vampire then the Mate’s jugular and drank a long draft from each. He then opened both wrists and allowed his own blood to be taken in return, all three men groaning at the blissful experience. When they finally pulled back, Anton’s a single tear tracked down his handsome left cheek and grateful eyes held back more. The whispered, “I never dared hope I might have this again… thank you.” 

 

The three stayed just touching gently for many minutes, until Xander finally sat back and struggled to his feet, breaking the mood with a snorted, “Geez, numb knees for the human! Spike you may have to carry me to bed.”

 

To which came the reply, “Be my pleasure Luv.” And in a move worth of his vampire state, Spike swept up his now giggling, protesting partner and whisked him to their room.

 

……..

 

The week flew by, always at the back of their minds was the impending Mating Ceremony but other parts of their lives were starting to converge and settle into something like normality. After an inevitable late start each day, Spike and Anton spent time dealing with respective business concerns, often consulting the other for an opinion on this or that investment. Advice from Anton assisted particularly with regards to the sale of some of the antiques and artwork from the Aurelian safe in Zurich with several interested private buyers contacted and offers accepted.

 

Xander felt a little like a third wheel, not through any fault of his lovely companions, until the Wednesday prior to their nuptials. Spike noticed his Mate looking a little down and with Anton’s prompting, took him aside and almost apologetically requested he look over a collection of proposals from a construction consortium who were reputed to have the most successful ‘plan to completion’ record in Spain. The direct investment would be a joint one by Anton and Spike, and their first foray into the world of large-scale real estate development, so risky for that reason alone, and an important new direction if it were to succeed.

 

Suddenly Xander found himself in his element. He had loved his construction job in Sunnydale and risen quickly to overseer then project manager on a number of builds. Yet post Sunnydale, had seemingly lost his passion for that line of work, perhaps a given since everything he had worked on was now down a giant sink hole and the company he worked for equally obliterated in the ‘natural’ disaster. 

 

After Sunnydale he was still in shock and grieving when he tried to move on with his life but simply could not seem to stay focused on a ‘normal’ building career. So he had left something he was talented at, instead accepting a role as Watcher assisting in the retrieval of young Potentials in Africa, a role in which he had utilized all his innate survival skills and everything else besides just to keep himself and those entrusted to him alive. Thrust into situations out of his control, in countries where he was a foreigner in every respect, he had done his best, but never felt that it was enough, that he was ‘enough’.

 

Now, as he sat in comfortable surroundings, with all the resources he really needed, and assessing something he was relatively familiar with – even if the scale of the project was so much larger, he felt surprisingly at ease. 

 

He reviewed the material carefully, jotted down any points of contention, and researched other similar projects for comparison purposes. His ability to not only assess the various complexities of the build but also to realistically review the company concerned was obvious, and Spike saw, perhaps for the first time, the intelligence and practical ability of his human when it came to matters of construction and management. With Anton’s assistance translating, he consulted with a number of owners of previous projects and investigated business practices of the consortium they proposed to invest in. And after two days and nights of concentrated work on the matter, a smiling Xander presented his assessment. There were still a few queries to be answered but the investment of some fifteen million pounds sterling seemed astute.

 

They were seated on the sunny portico, slight breeze relieving the heat of the day, as Anton and Spike carefully read over his notes. Xander looked on a little nervously but need not have worried as the blonde vampire looked up and gave his mate a blindingly beautiful smile. The sudden sensation of immense admiration and pride flowing directly through the link took his breath away, and honestly not knowing how to deal with the feeling, blushed crimson and broke eye contact.

 

It was Anton who spoke first, with a measure of awe and reverence in his voice, “Xander this is wonderful. I should have expected as much. But this is… Spike would you agree that we should embark on this venture? And perhaps, Xander, you might take the role of advising us and managing all such investments in the future. I would feel so much happier having family on the board of directors, or at very least, as visiting consultant come project manager. What say you Xander?”

 

“What, me be sort of… I don’t know… I mean it’s your money. I mean you and Spike are going into it together and what if I, I don’t know, screw up or something? I mean… Are you sure?” Xander looked from Spike to Anton and back again.

 

Spike “Luv, you make you’re mind up as you wish… alright – and just to be clear, it’s not a manual labor job on offer – it’s simply an investin’ company keepin’ an eye on things. And anyway Pet, three things that Anton and I want you to accept once and for all. One – you are my Mate and as such share everything with me – body, demon, soul and Aurelian fortune, the lot; two – you are experienced and good at this construction caper – seen you back in Sunnyhell and I’m not just talkin’ fixin’ bloody Casa de Summers’ disaster area repairs, but you all fast tracked to supervisor ‘n such; and three – you’re a street smart, dashingly handsome, thirty somethin’ who has a way with people and the practical knowhow that gets respect and results whatever you choose to take on. So come on Pet, what do you say – will you do this for us? For family?”

 

Xander blushed, and Spike could feel embarrassment mix with just an inkling of pleasure via the link, at the quite justifiable compliments. Eventually the brunette cleared his throat and answered, “You know I will. But I need you to promise to let me know if I’m getting of track in any way – and I’d really like to learn some Italian and brush up on my Spanish if I’m going to be dealing with builders and architects for this project at least.”

 

Anton beamed, “Excellent – it is settled. I will let Monty know in the morning and our terms will include a position on the board, or at very least a consultancy.” Xander smiled back for a moment but was then hijacked by an enthusiastic kiss on the mouth from his Mate. Hands wandered and things looked as though they might get a little heated, but instead, a still smiling Anton cleared his throat, “I think it is best you save that for later. I believe we have your sibling to pick up at the airport in under an hour.”

 

Connor’s arrival at the Florence airport was only fractionally delayed, as the Lufthansa flight from Frankfurt had been slightly late departing, but he exited the customs doors smiling and scanning the crowd for Spike.

 

Xander took the trolley that seemed to be carrying far more than one person would need for a couple of weeks in Europe. Connor smiled apologetically and rolled his eyes, “Sorry man. Mom insisted on sending a present for you guys, and some things for William, and my sisters have given me an extra bag so they can carry stuff back from their trip.” 

 

After greeting Connor with a hand shake and accepting a good ‘manly’ hug and backslap, Spike moved to slide an arm around Xander’s waist in a show of possessive pride, “Like you to meet my Mate, Alexander Harris, your soon to be brother-in-law and Lore. Xander – Connor Reilly ne Aurelius, my full blood vampire brother, Angel’s son.”

 

Xander shook the sandy haired, young man’s warm hand, trying hard to reconcile what he had imagined, or rather, struggled to contemplate, Angel’s son would be like, with the twenty something slender, well tanned male. “Great to meet you at last. Good flight?”

 

“Helps a lot flying business! Really loved the full bed, I slept pretty much all the way to Frankfurt. So much for taking advantage of all the extras… Anyway. Your… um that is… Anton…”

 

Xander began to push the trolley toward the exit as Spike replied, “Is waiting in the car. Hang on a tick and I’ll give him a call, he’ll bring the car around to us – just easier that way.”

 

The trip from the airport was an easy one, Anton navigating the Florence nighttime traffic easily with promises to pay the town a proper visit the following day. The conversation was largely Spike catching up with news of Connor’s sisters, Connor’s Masters’ studies and his parents’ comings and goings. All very friendly and familiar, and Xander felt an unexpected sense of ease and rightness about the presence of the human, to the point he had to consciously remind himself of Connor’s origins and the real reason for his visit. 

 

Settled swiftly in to his quarters in the villa, Connor joined them in the lounge for supper and quiet drink before retiring. And only then did Xander truly see the difference between this individual and every other graduate degree student he’d met. Around the same build as Spike and just shy of the same height, he had the same larger than life presence when in the room. Something about the young man exuded power and a sense of ‘other worldly’ belying his origins and certainly carried a magical prickle that identified him as Aurelian and vampire. 

His formal address of Anton as “Esteemed Immortal” and “Sire” once they were alone made clear his knowledge of all things vampire, though the elder statesman smiled and insisted, “Please, do call me Anton when we are alone.” The three men quickly brought Connor up to speed as to the proposed guest list for the Mating Ceremony and a broad outline of what would occur two evenings hence, then matters turned to business and a candid discussion of Connor’s part of the Aurelian fortune. As it transpired, he was well versed in money markets, both state-side and more generally, globally, and though very willing to offer opinions and garner support if appropriate, was more inclined to let Spike continue to manage the funds as he had been doing. Their off shore companies and Swiss accounts proving the prudence and good management of Spike over a very long period of time. Indeed, as Connor had apparently been left a generous trust courtesy of Angel, he spoke of shifting a good measure of his own funds across to take advantage of the European up turn and new ventures ‘in the pipeline’ for the Immortal/Aurelian alliance. 

It was Xander who yawned first, and the pseudo business meeting was adjourned to the next day in favor of a reasonably early night.

Xander and Spike retreated to their room hand in hand and as soon as inside the door, Spike pinned his taller partner to the wall and all but stripped him where he stood. There was little said as clothes were torn off and the pair shuffled over, mouths connected and hands wandering frantically, until they tumbled nude onto the bed. Spike seemed almost feral in his need, yellow eyes and game face beaming as he growled, “Ready for me Luv?”, before simultaneously sinking his fangs into Xander’s neck and plunging a slicked erection deep into his lover.

Xander reciprocated with a growl and hard bite of his own, aware once more of the advantages of his status when his body easily accepted Spike in, and his own small canines broke the blonde’s skin. Blood and orgasm erupted and mixed on both sides, and as they both relaxed, still entwined, all was well in their world.  
………………

The following two days leading up to the evening of the lunar eclipse were frantically busy, particularly for Anton’s wonderful PA and the staff at the villa. The ceremony was to take place in the chapel on site just at the time the earth’s shadow began to progress across the face of the full moon. 

At first the venue seemed an odd choice, given general vampiric avoidance of Christian iconography, but Anton assured his guests that the Holy water and crucifix issue was rather a ‘new thing’ (circa 12th C), and the result of a very deliberate curse proffered by the Vatican leaders wishing to protect their Christian flock, particularly in the public spaces that was the church. It seemed the Pope had friends in high places and they weren’t at all averse to turning to the dark arts to enact the blanket curse on all vampires, thereby ingratiating themselves with the Holy Father and preventing their own persecution for witchcraft.

The Immortal with all his connections, roots in antiquity and exploration of spirituality over the centuries, was immune to the curse, and since Spike’s fight for his soul, restoration after Sunnydale, and survival via the Old One Illyria of the battle with the Black Thorn, he too seemed unaffected. Xander and Connor gave the issue little thought after being assured that the honored observers of the formal Mating would be precisely seated so as to avoid any discomfort.

On the day of the ceremony both Xander and Spike were on edge, so much so that shortly after a very late luncheon (partly due to some three hours of very desperate lovemaking on the part of the Mated Pair), Anton ordered Xander to go for a long swim, and Spike to the dojo where the Immortal and Connor tag teamed sparring with the agitated blonde. By the time Xander came up the hill to observe, all three preternaturally strong and fast beings were seated on the steps of the dojo in the waning sun of late afternoon, looking suitably exhausted.

“Did I miss all the action? Darn! Wanted to see Connor give his big brother a bit of a ‘wooping’.”

Spike smiled and Xander noted several already healing bruises on his chin, arms and thighs, “Oh there was woopin’ alright on all sides, and some. You done paddlin’? ‘Cause Anton here reckons we’ve only got an hour or so before the guests start arriving and the real show starts.”

Xander sobered, “Anton?”

“We will all need to wash and feed prior to the event. Xander, I advise that you and Spike refrain from… ahem… any celebratory activities until after the ceremony as the blood exchange involved will take its own toll. But before we all adjourn I want to give you this.” With that Anton allowed his extremely long, slender canines to descend sliced both wrists and held them out to Xander and Spike, who took one draft before they were withdrawn. Anton then licked one closed and opened the other again, this time to a very surprised Connor who did as the others had before sitting back a little dazed.

Xander and Spike both offered their own wrists up, but they were waved away by Anton with a quiet, “Time for that will come later, for now simply know that I am with you now as I will be always. Family.”

The group stood and made their way to their respective suites to ready for the ceremony, as a line of guests’ cars began to wind their way up the mountain road toward the villa.


	28. Part 46

Part 46

The moon was high and bright as the honored few guests were guided to the chapel to take their seats. Others coming for the reception were due in a few hours and the household staff was on high alert, with strict instructions regards formal greeting protocol, preferred refreshments and any other special requirements.

Though the ceremony was to take place in a very specific timeframe, some of the honored guests brought their own entourages who were to stay for the reception afterwards, so there was entertainment for those individuals who were required to attend the villa for the extended period.

At precisely one minute to ten on the crystal clear night, a quiet knock on the door was followed by a muffled, “Masters Alexander and William. It is time.”

Xander led a grumbling Spike downstairs and along the portico, “Bloody ridiculous get up. Since when does any self respectin’ vamp dress up like this! Feel like I’m in a bloody B grade production of Julius Caesar.”

“Can it Spike. At least you got to wear the black robe.”

The pair was dressed in traditional senatorial robes as requested by Anton, and sans underwear (which garnered no comment from Spike but did worry Xander a little). Heads were unadorned and hair fell naturally in soft curls on both men, and their feet were bare. As a consequence, their progress along the tiled walkways and various sets of stairs was all but silent, and the nervous tension rose exponentially as the two approached the ornate doors of the chapel. There were other worldly beings inside, even if Xander had no connection to Spike, he was sure he would have felt it. With one final, reassuring hand squeeze shared, they jointly pushed the doors open and stood, framed by the night sky, for the honored guests to see.

The altar had been cleared of the usual religious paraphernalia and in its place was a plain, deep crimson cloth covering the table piece and trailing in generous swathes down the two steps of the raised platform. There was a single enormous gold chalice flanked by two tall, lit candles, one black and one white, burning brightly and providing the only light other than the pale moonlight streaming in from outside.

Although Xander had been briefed on the formalities, he was unprepared for the panic felt as the Mating Link shut off the instant they stepped inside and began their slow procession to the two cushions placed in the middle of the chapel marking the end of the red cloth. He knew Spike felt it also as he saw worry mar is handsome lover’s features momentarily before the perfect jawline tightened with resolve. He knew to steel himself also. They simply had to get through this.

They stood, heads lowered in supplication, behind the cushions for what seemed like an age, before a low droning chant struck up. Xander surreptitiously scanned the room for any sign of Connor or the Immortal, but his line of sight was too narrow so he focused on the tiles of the intricate mosaic surrounding his cushion and allowed the droning to fade into the background. 

It was some indeterminable time later that Mage Julian made his way between the pair and behind the table with the chalice. He bowed low to all present then stood up, opened his arms wide and in a booming voice announced, “Esteemed Guests, welcome to the Formal Mating of William James Cavendish Aurelius – also known as Spike or William the Bloody; Childe of Drusilla GrandChilde of Angelus; Slayer of Slayers; Destroyer of the Turok-han; Winner of the Demon Trials and Soul; Protector of the Olde One Illyria; and Master Vampire of the Ancient Order of Aurelius – and Alexander Lavelle Harris – also known as Xander; human child of the Sunnydale Hellmouth; Host of the hyena Primal T’ak; Compatriot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer; and ex-Watcher of the African Continent. 

“Anton Ogenis, also known as the Immortal, Childe of Isesi of the Old Kingdom, former Keeper of the Deeper Well, Antinous Divenus, Defender of the Balance, and many other titles of demon and human origin too numerous to mention – will be signify this day as his acceptance of the Mated pair and William’s full-blood vampire brother Connor Reilly ne Aurelius, son of two Master Vampires Darla and Angelus Aurelius, and formerly known as the Destroyer of Quartoth, as Childer and they he as their Sire, forever uniting the two great and ancient vampire households by allowing these four unique beings to establish a formal court. Anton the Immortal will also lead the family in the traditional Mating ceremony as laid down by Mabb the Maleficent and the Numibian Court.

“Presiding as witnesses from beyond the family are Leonard Ivan Tzcechovich also known as…” And the pattern of introductions continued as they had for the guests of honor, and therefore went on, and on, and on! Xander could not feel Spike through the link, but hardly needed it know that his blonde was somewhere between slitting his own throat and that of the mage. Hell, if it wasn’t for the ceremony he’d give the latter a go right now. As the Mage continued to drone on, Xander found himself zoning out much as he used to do in Mr Pearson’s Geography classes, keeping his features neutral and letting his mind drift.

As a consequence he was not quite ready for the touch of cold hands efficiently stripping away his robes, leaving him kneeling utterly nude in front of their audience. Spike had been likewise disrobed and spared him a sideways glance and quirked an eyebrow. He hoped he could remember all the phrases that he and Spike had rehearsed over the past few days, and that he was ready to withstand the pain he knew was to come. 

“I would ask that you all stand and witness as we cleanse and anoint the Mating pair.”

Anton and Connor moved to flank the pair as the Mage moved forward with the chalice and produced a small dagger from under the folds of his cloak. He waved it over the chalice twice, muttering something in a language unknown to others present, before placing the chalice on the floor between and in front of them. He then ordered the two kneeling nudes to hold out their left hand palm up and as soon as they complied, the Mage struck. 

In a lightening fast move he sliced deep across both open palms then forced them to clench their fists and direct the flow into the receptacle below. He then pricked the thumb of first Anton then Connor who likewise let their few drops of blood mix in the chalice. 

“I now ask that Queen Lilliana and High Mistress Eustace come forward.” As the two women stepped toward the altar, bowed deeply to the mage and moved behind the table. Spike and Xander were helped to their feet by Connor and Anton respectively and led to opposite ends of the table where they were bent over, most uncomfortably as their groins were squashed against the edge, and instructed quietly to “Hold on to the edge.” Connor and Anton remained to the left of each of their charges, and knelt at the ready.

The two women produced what appeared to be quills, dipped them into the chalice then proceeded to draw something onto the left shoulder of each Mate. As the blood touched skin it burned like acid. Xander desperately tried not to cry out and looked up enough to see Spike fall into game face, snarl then bite through his own lip. The pain seemed to go on and on as fire turned to almost unbearable deep seated pain to the point that Xander was sure the quill was penetrating not just skin and muscle, but the very bone and internal organs underneath. 

All other sensations were subsumed until all Xander could do was reach out with the last conscious thought and beg every deity he could think of, to bless his Mate were he not to survive the torture. Unbeknownst to him, Spike was doing the same thing. He must have passed out shortly after, waking face up half on the floor, cradled in a crying Connor’s arms, and being fed from the chalice. He coughed once and tried to say “Spike”, but found his now very long canines caused a serious lisp and nicked his tongue. His own blood grounded him and he became aware of chanting from the witnesses once more as he was effortlessly lifted and helped back to his kneeling position beside a similarly recovering Spike.

The Mage held the chalice aloft once more, then passed it and the dagger to the Master of Asia who nicked his thumb and added his blood to the mix, then passed the two objects to the Master of Africa, and so on until all present had added their blood. Lastly it was the Mage’s turn, after he had contributed, the cup was again blessed before the entire contents were emptied over the two kneeling Mates, streaking their bodies with crimson and pooling on the floor around them.

“Let it be known that William Aurelius and Alexander Aurelius are bound by Lore, Mated for all time and in all ways, heart, mind, body and soul, in magicks of old and new, in natures old and new, in traditions old and new, from this day hence. As one exists, so will the other. As one feels, so will the other. As one thinks, so will the other. As one loves, so will the other. So mote it be.”

Their audience and the two Mates intoned, “So mote it be.”

The Mage seemed to relax completely at that point, smiled at the ‘happy’ couple, and indicated that they should rise. With Anton and Connor’s help, Xander and Spike joined hands and struggled up to turn and face to previously solemn now smiling audience.

There was one more duty to perform. Anton handed the mated couple a black towel each and indicated the door, whispering, “The moon will be fully in eclipse in eight minutes’ time. Take this.” At that point, he pushed a tiny tube of slick into Xander’s hand and placed a kind hand on a shoulder each, guiding them to the door adding, “In front of the rotunda is a good place.”

The pair and slung the towels around their nether regions, then hand in hand made their way as quickly as they could manage to the designated spot. Spike dropped his towel and spread it out on the ground. Xander followed suit and the two lay down knowing what was expected and that they had observers. But their Mating Link was laid bare the instant they exited the chapel - love, concern, adoration, admiration, all warring with lust and the overwhelming drive to couple. Every fiber of their being felt connected. Xander hardly had time to haul his legs up before a game faced Spike drove a slicked shaft home and bit down into Xander’s jugular, just as his own elongated canines found their mark. The pace of Spike’s thrusts matched the frantic drawing of blood on both sides until neither knew where the other started and they stopped. It continued for mere seconds before both came hard enough to see stars, paused for a much needed breath then flipped and Xander took his partner in exactly the same way. 

They repeated the pattern twice more, each coming three times inside the other in such quick succession and with such rapidity of blood cycling that their systems simply shut down and the pair collapsed side by side under the glow of the crimson red moon. Only the observers saw the utterly strange, deep red bubble of energy, tinged with sparks of flashing gold and silver, that enveloped the pair, obscuring all but the outline of two bodies moving as one. The stillness of the night and eerie colors thrown by the celestial event seemed to emphasize the silent vigil held by the onlookers. And then all movement ceased near the rotunda and the bubble subsided revealing two replete males lying side by side, blood stained visages facing upward toward her ladyship, the moon. 

The Mage spoke, “Are those present satisfied?”

As one, all present spoke, “We are satisfied.” And as the lunar eclipse began to pass, members of the group sighed a collective sigh of relief and pleasure at having witnessed such a momentous event, then moved off toward the well lit gardens of the Villa for the second part of the evening – the large reception that awaited.

Anton took Connor by the hand and guided him down to where their barely conscious relatives lay in a rather sticky mess. “Wrap them in the towels, quickly. Can you carry Spike? I’ll take Xander.”

Connor nodded, and the pair hefted and carried their two charges up to Anton’s suite, where a warm shower and fresh change of clothes awaited.


	29. Part 47

Part 47

There was little said as the two barely conscious individuals were held up in the shower by their Sire who had stripped swiftly and positioned himself in the large cubicle to lovingly and systematically sluice the blood and residual semen from the bodies of first Spike then Xander. Connor dried each as they were passed to him and carried them to the waiting bed to gentle each down, then returned to the shower room when he realized he too was covered in the Mated pair’s bodily fluids.

So intent upon his task, Connor had barely registered that Anton was nude during the proceedings, so now stood at the door, rather embarrassed and reluctant to enter. Anton sensed the young man’s presence and heard the raised heartbeat of the brave youth. He turned and smile holding out his hand in a gesture of welcome, relieved when it was accepted as Connor shrugged off his senatorial robe and joined Anton under the hot spray.

Connor’s eyes closed and he stood immobile allowing the Immortal to pursue his intimate task of washing hair and sponging down his new relative’s lithe form. As the final suds drained away, Connor relaxed and his eyes blinked open to the kindly, stunningly handsome face of the ancient being he now called Sire. In a gesture of thanks and trust he tilted his head, exposing his neck and was surprisingly relieved to feel the near painless prick of Anton’s fangs as they penetrated skin, then the suction that followed.

Anton scored his own wrist with a razor sharp fingernail and pushed the wound to Connor’s mouth and the circle was complete for a few perfect seconds. Anton broke contact and reached for two fresh towels as Connor shut the water off.

As they entered the bedroom, Connor noticed that Spike and Xander had instinctively reached for each other and were now curled together eyes still closed, gently stroking one another. Xander’s back was exposed to his observers and Connor could clearly see the intricate tattoo that now ran the full length of his spine. An intricate pattern of intertwined vines, leaves, ancient runic symbols, married with semi portraits of natural and mythical creatures, it left him wondering at the full meaning of the piece. He was about to ask when Anton spoke for the first time since entering the suite.

“It is a blessing from the fae and the wiccan of the earth, and a symbol of balance within and without, it binds the two to all that is in this realm, and more importantly, it commits them utterly to each other. I could not help noticing as we showered, that you have the familial tattoo of Aurelius. It is well that you have marked yourself thus. I too bear a mark, indeed several - all very old, and definitive of my birthright, my history and my role in this existence. I hope you would agree to bear my family crest on your right shoulder as I would request the right to wear that of Aurelius.”

Connor just managed to nod his agreement when a groan from the bed signaled a return to full consciousness of first Spike, then Xander.

Azure blue eyes blinked open and attempted to focus, “Sire?”

Anton flew to the blonde vampire’s side, “Here, William. Connor is here also.” The Immortal pushed stray curl of damp hair from Spike’s forehead. “Are you well, dear one?”

Spike paused for a moment before answering, wonder evident in his voice, “I can feel you, and little brother, but… oh Sire! I can… with Xander it is like we are… utterly as one. I see what he sees, feel what he feels… Oh Sire! He has all my memories, as I have his… and he still… He loves me completely. Thank you for giving us this. I thought when we Mated unofficially that it was good, but this… Why do so few go through with the ceremony?”

Anton waited until Xander had rolled to look at him also, “That is because, my dear Childer, the act is extremely risky. Your intentions toward each other had to be borne of truth and your acceptance of each other absolute, otherwise the marking would have killed you - an agonizing, terror-filled demise, too horrifying to behold. But you two are extraordinary beings and as one there is no precedent.” His voice thickened with emotion, “I am so lucky to have… thank you.”

Spike pulled Anton down and kissed chastely on the lips, “Ya ol’ duffer… Keep that up ‘n we’ll all end up teary! Hows about you help a couple o’ chaps into their strides, feelin’ right woozy after that lot – sorry ‘bout before, the washin’ ‘n such. Don’t remember much, though I reckon we got ourselves in a right mess.” Spike noticed Connor blushing a little and had the courtesy to add, “Sorry if you saw more than you needed little brother. Still, vamp sensibilities ‘n all. Besides, m’ soul loves the person not the gender. Ain’t that right, Pet.” The last part was accompanied by a loving kiss to Xander’s temple, and a happy “Hmmm” from his slowly waking partner.

The reception was a far cry from the solemnity and formality of the Mating Ceremony. The number and variety of guests emphasizing just how important the event was for not only the demon and vampire communities but also for Spike and Anton’s human business contacts. Although the human parents of Xander and Connor were absent, there were plenty of well-wishers of the warm blooded variety, making the event ‘press worthy’. Photographers were invited guests and known to the Immortal, so careful as to who was pictured with whom.

Anya looked radiant in a slinky, vibrant pink creation by Valentino, congratulating first Spike then Xander with a kiss and light slap on the shoulder, accompanied by a whispered, “I know you grieved for me – thank you.” Then a louder, “Don’t you just love the dress, D’Hoffran knows all the best designers, and they are gay just like you – but obviously you’re taken.”

A rather stunned Xander could say little except, “Well… yeah, um…” before Anya whirled away to engage a rather handsome looking male he assumed to be human of Nordic extraction, until he spotted the tail poking from below his long evening coat.

Lady Regina was present with her retinue, as was Montague, Daniel Groenwald, and a number of other business associates. Connor circulated and chatted with a relaxed confidence that left Xander convinced must be nurture not nature, as he could not possibly have inherited such an ability from Angel. And the Immortal was charming and attentive to all present. Xander watched him for a while, belatedly realizing he could feel the Immortal on the edge of his consciousness. He focused in and was rewarded with a mental caress and shared pleasure at such a successful social event. And at every turn Spike was there. 

Even when they were in different rooms, Xander could tell precisely the location of his lover, and exactly what he was feeling. Occasionally he was even sent mind pictures of this or that person, some less than complimentary, cautionary or downright hostile. But when he looked for Spike, his vampire always seemed to be smiling and the perfect guest of honor.

The only residual discomfort from the evening’s formal proceedings was his healing back. Though to the naked eye it was entirely mended, subcutaneously it itched terribly. Twice he found himself sneaking away to grind his spine rigorously up and down against a doorframe. Senora Paccio caught him on the second occasion, guessed the reason and gave him a clean wooden pasta spoon from the kitchen, with non-verbal instructions as to its intended use.

Xander’s discomfort was noted by Spike who managed to ignore his own irritating back in favor of sending love through the link and focusing on the various conversations he was beholden to engage in. Anton deftly guided the guests of honor to each of the contingents present, introducing them where necessary and leading the conversation so that Xander William and, when appropriate, Connor, could engage in pleasant and meaningful dialogue, quickly coming to know the status position and meaning of the roles each guest played in the fabric of their, now global yet exclusive, network of beings.

Addressing the Queen of the Fae, Anton bowed low, then kissed the sparkling ring on the pale, slender hand she held out to him. The other three men did likewise to the faerie’s obvious satisfaction. “Many thanks for your Blessings, Your Majesty. Your contribution to this auspicious occasion is greatly appreciated.”

The beautiful female gave a blinding smile and with a tinkling laugh replied, “Ah my darling Antinous, you have waited so long for this day, for these beings to join you, the Fae community rejoices with you. If you will permit me, I would like to present a small gift to each of you, a trifle I assure you, but a token of our ongoing friendship.”

The ethereal woman seemed to shimmer in front of them, her gossamer wings emerging and hair, previously piled up behind an exquisite tiara of diamonds and pearls, fell in soft curls to her waist. Her assistant produced a tiny pair of gold scissors and proceeded to cut four matching locks of hair that were swiftly plaited into lengths then silently tied around each man’s wrist. The knot fixing each disappeared as soon as the presentation was complete. 

“These tie you to the fae and will allow safe passage in our realm. Alexander, your spirit guide, the primal, will know the way should you need us. Keep her close, strong and happy. We may call on you, just as you may have need of us some time in our long future on this plane. So, may we meet againmany times in happy circumstances such as these.”

With the final statement the leader of the Fae kissed Anton on both cheeks, spun on her heel and she and her attendants swept elegantly from the room.

High Mistress Eustace was in deep conversation with Mage Julian as Queen Lilliana paused on her way out the door and kissed the woman on the forehead. The middle aged wiccan looked pleased but surprised at the act and Spike distinctly heard the whispered, “Solstice in Bergen, we would be honored.” The wiccan was graced with a nod and smile, and Eustace turned her attention to her hosts.

Mage Julian excused himself immediately, recognizing the need for a private meeting with the wiccan and Eustace held out her hand to Anton, pulling him toward some alcove seating. As soon as the four were settled, the white haired woman exhaled slowly and spoke, “My congratulations to you and your Childer Immortal and forgive me for sounding smug, but was it but a year ago today that I foretold this joyous turn of events?”

“Indeed High Mistress, and if you recall, at the time I was less than convinced.” 

Mistress Eustace gave the Immortal a cheeky slap on the arm, “Less than convinced? Pffft! Cheeky boy, I seem to remember you scoffed and said you were too old to hope for the impossible!”

Anton tried to appear apologetic, but was could not keep the joy of his new situation shining through, “I bow to your powers of prediction, Mistress.”

The Mistress turned her attention to Connor next, “You have suffered more than your years deserve, full-blood Connor, yet it was necessary it seems. You now have two families, uniting human and the other. Your future is bright, as the portents have indicated. All things happen for a reason. Be well young Aurelian.” She pushed a small gold amulet into his hand, “A keepsake for your first born.” Connor was about to say something – first and foremost that he didn’t even have a girlfriend yet, but was silenced by the knowing look from the Mistress before she turned her attention to the Mated couple.

“Alexander, William. Light and dark have married through your partnership. Your union is blessed. You will have challenges ahead, but stay true to each other, to the balance, and all will be well. You have your Sire to love and support you. Heed him. You have your hearts to guide you. Follow them together. You have Gaia, the Powers of Light and the Powers of Dark to manifest within you. Embrace their strength.” She kissed first Xander then Spike on the forehead, “You have the blessing of the covens. We will answer your call should you need us. Blessed be.”

And with that, all solemnity seemed to evaporate and a smiling Eustace turned to Anton, “Now where is the lovely Senora Paccio, I simply must ask for her baklava recipe before I return home! You don’t think she would mind?”

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, formal introductions to the Master Vampires and their Childer present were conducted then many more casual conversations. The deference with which the three Aurelians and their Sire were treated seemed entirely fitting and graciously accepted. Speeches were brief, the toasts to the happy couple many, the dancing enthusiastic, and several business deals done. All in all it was a resounding success, with all but family and Monty remaining to see the sunrise. 

There was to be a number of meetings the following afternoon and into the night later on the new day, so as the pinks of dawn and the sun made its presence known in full, the household finally retired and slept.

……………………..

At brunch a week later, the picture was still one of family harmony, though Xander had begun to realize that the day to day running of his and Spike’s business interests, when mixed in with Anton’s, really did need coordination and a good deal of helpful organization on the part of Anton’s long suffering P.A. Phonecalls were screened, trips to Florence for meetings were maximized, visitors to the Villa were exclusively closest contacts, and even the exercise and quiet times, generous though they were, needed some scheduling.

The light breeze and warm sun of late morning reflected the mood of the four men. 

Connor had spent the week coming to grips with what it meant to be part of the Aurelian family, including the immense wealth that apparently included. He had also been busy planning some specific studies in Europe geared for his planned to return to the continent closer to Christmas, and after several calls to his supervising professor, and a number to a key academic at the University of Geneva (made by Anton on his behalf), it seemed his Masters in International Commerce was set to proceed without a hitch. His was still a little thrown when offered a wrist on the occasions when the four were together in private, but was fast coming to enjoy the intimacy it afforded that went beyond words. His sparring was, in his words, “Back up to scratch with lots still to learn from the oldies.” A backhanded compliment that always extracted an “Oi enough with the old whelp!” from a smiling Spike.

Anton was his usual calm, steady self, but there was a sparkle of mischief and hopeful joy in his eyes whenever he was addressing his younger relatives that had not been present previously. The love flowing from him was unmistakable – with or without the Mated Pair taking blood – and was returned tenfold. He was an attentive and kind Sire, who slowly told ‘his boys’ more and more of his past. It was apparent that, despite having a reputation as great lover, he rarely benefitted from any such engagement emotionally, indeed described his new status as having “filled a massive void… a realization of profound happiness and contentment.” As he shared more, he seemed to grow in stature, not diminish. If anything his magical signature became stronger, still the perfect balance of dark and light but immense in its power.

Close business associates noticed a subtle difference, but wrote it off as the Immortal’s natural enthusiasm for new ventures and the recent amalgamation of sections of his own investments with some of the Aurelian interests. Household employees, who had known him for decades, welcomed the far more affable, less aloof, Anton. The ancient being seemed to have renewed vigor in all activities. His interest in the growing season, plans to refurbish some of the outhouses, planting of some more vines, and the purchase of new stock and two maremma sheep dog pups, all seemed to indicate an intention to remain at the home rather than take off for long periods as had been his habit in the past.

Spike reveled in the steadying presence of a Sire, who matched him intellectually and was appreciative of his company. The blonde was noticeably more settled, his composure still energetic but less frenetic, and for the first time… ever… he seemed to have a sense that there was a long future ahead, one to be embraced and most importantly, one to be shared. The larger than life personality was ever present, as was his love for violence, but there was also a willingness to expose his softer side and generosity of spirit that lacked the rough bravado so necessary to cover insecurities. He too spoke of establishing a home and territory of sorts, though the location was yet to be fixed, and proximity to their Sire was, at least in the short term, tantamount to any plans.

But it was Xander in whom the Mating change was most noticeable. He still had moments of nervous self-doubt, but it seemed more out of habit than need, and was soon dispelled by a kind word or mental caress from his Mate. Gone was the awkward Scoobie, the damaged Watcher, and in his place, Alexander, the Master Vampire’s Mate, who had his own powerful magical signature, a near human who stood tall and spoke quietly with a measured authority. 

His desire for Spike’s touch matched his need for his vampire’s blood and an increasing urge for violence. Spike, Anton and Connor had taken to training him in the dojo. He still swam daily, but tended to do so after a session of martial arts exercises and increasingly fast sparring. The major building project was going ahead and promised an outlet for his natural talents in construction and people management. He too thought of the long future with Spike, though tried to keep focused ‘in the moment’ on the advice of Anton. 

Spike and Xander’s love-making had taken on an entirely new dimension after their Mating night of passion. The much enjoyed blood exchange had become an imperative that required satisfying throughout the act, and recovery time meant that inevitably they took turns topping and experimented even more than Xander had with Anja. Whether joyous, cheeky, tender or frantic the defining factor was their absolute connection, bodies and minds merging to one. More often than not they fell asleep still joined.

Connor’s sisters were due to arrive late on the Saturday after the Formal Mating. Xander and Spike were woken earlier than usual by a soft knock on their bedroom door. A semi clad Spike answered the door to a rather worried looking Anton.


	30. Part 48

Part 48  
Spike struggled up to sitting, said nothing and bared his neck. Anton was by his side in a flash, elongated incisors taking gently of his relative, an act which began simply enough, but ended with the Immortal half lying on a reclining Spike. Xander lazily pushed his wrist over to Spike who took of his Mate, and Anton, realizing that a complete connection was preferable, pushed his wrist over to the brunette Mate’s lips and was taken.

Some minutes passed before Spike relinquished Xander’s wrist, licking the already healing bite, “Want to tell us the problem Pet?”

“I… it’s silly really… I dreamt, of him, and of you two, and of little brother. But mostly of him.”

Spike was puzzled for a moment, “Him as in, your Sire?”

“No. Him.”

Spike knew immediately that this was about Hadrian. “Talk to us Sire, that we might comfort.” The words were formal, but with the blood link between Childer and Sire strong with feeding, the sentiment was of family and dear friends.

“I have not dreamt so for years. It was… so real. We were in the private grotto behind the great baths, we made love, basked in the sun, and were as we always were, he telling me of his plans and worries of the Empire, me listening and bringing solace in ways physical. It was wonderful, I knew it to be a dream, but did not want it to end. 

“Then I was gone, and I could see him grieving. I was there, floating out of reach, as he cried, rent his clothes, cursed the Gods, punished himself in private… That beautiful man. I caused him so much pain… But I had no choice… at the time there was no choice…” 

Spike was listening carefully. Surely Anton had told them of his love and loss of Hadrian before, and yet the upset seemed as raw as if it had happened but days ago. 

Spike shoved Xander under the covers and gave him a pointed look. His mate took the hint and moved over, leaving a person sized space, as Spike held his hand out to their Sire, “C’mere you ol’ bugger.”

Anton stood for a moment, as though unsure of the offer, then quickly stripped his shirt off and joined the two on the bed. Spike and Xander rearranged their bodies until the Immortal was between their nude forms then snuggled down to cuddle the perfect, cool body between them. Spike kissed Anton on the lips as Xander began to rhythmically and quite platonically, stroke their ancient friend’s torso in silent support. Ultimately Spike’s hand made its way over the brunette’s as they continued to convey their love and comfort until Anton calmed into a relieved slumber, shortly followed by the other two. 

When they woke for the second time, it was well past noon. 

Spike woke to Anton’s pale green eyes examining him intently. There was a sense of wonder and something else in the gaze. Spike held the look for a time and felt love and contentment flowing openly through the Mating link so knew his partner was also conscious. He brought a pale hand up and stroked handsome, timeless features before asking, “You OK?”

The reply was a single tear escaping, but knew from the fuzzy but distinct feeling of gratitude through the Sire link, that he had his answer. He waited a few minutes in silence then ventured, “Just a guess Sire, is today a special day, for you… for you and Hadrian? Is that why you had the dream?”

Anton turned toward the blonde, “You are ever the reader of emotion dear heart. Indeed. It is… was the anniversary of his death. He had a weak heart, he was only sixty two when he died. He was always so fit and strong. I wasn’t there when he… He loved riding and hunting. We always went hunting together to celebrate this or that occasion. The year before I… left him, he killed a lion that was about to attack me on this day, the same day he died years later. I only heard of his death four months later… but somehow I knew... the day he took his last labored breath… I knew.”

Pride and love warred with grief as Anton remembered. Spike simply commented with a wry smile, “He would have thought of you to the end, Sire.”

Anton finally smiled, “I liked to think so. I hope he found rest and reward in the heavens. He deserved that and so much more. He was a great man.”

Spike kissed Anton squarely on the lips, “To coin a phrase, ‘takes one to know one’.”

Xander had been awake, enjoying the quiet and feeling Spike’s love and concern through the link, but really needed to use the bathroom, so finally made his conscious presence known with a polite clearing of the throat and “S’cuse the human… bathroom calls.” He rolled up and made a nude beeline for the en suite, grinning with embarrassment as he received a mental version of an appreciative wolf whistle from Spike. 

By the time he exited, the other two were out of bed and beginning to prepare for the day. Spike tossed a fresh pair of boxers in his direction, “Reckon little brother will be waitin’, ‘s after ten.”

Forgoing their usual breakfast, the three wandered up the hill to find Connor leaning over the gate to the top paddock, deep in conversation with Marcellus.

The youngest Aurelian spotted them coming up the hill and waved them over, “Marcellus said the new sheep will be here Monday. Would it be OK if my sisters are here for that? I know Claire would just love to see them and Pippa will probably want to spend some time with your P.A., since she’s doing her internship in Washington later this year. I just know she could learn a lot from Natalia.”

Anton smiled indulgently, “I’m sure the whole household would be delighted. You can break the news to Senoras Rita and Fulvia – they will want to make preparations. They are to arrive at five, no?” 

Connor nodded, then quickly added, “Yes, but they said they’ll take a taxi…”

Anton cut in, “I wouldn’t think of it. No, William and Alexander can help the family prepare, and we will be there to meet the girls. Now, are you up for a bit of a spar? I believe I promised to work on your bo technique today.”

Spike and Xander offered their services to the ladies of the house as soon as Connor and Anton left for the airport, and were given a few menial tasks then shooed away politely, so were seated in the main lounge when the front door opened on the latest guests. Consequently they could hear the introductions, excited chatter and the Immortal’s baritone laughter as the group made their way down the hallway to where the Mated couple were waiting.

Claire all but threw herself into Spike’s arms as he moved to greet them, young, slim brunette reminding Xander so much of a young Dawn that he had to do a double take. A statuesque, older and far more reserved, Pippa was on her brother’s arm and smiled sweetly at Xander as Anton introduced him.

“This is Alexander, William’s partner. Alex is going to be taking charge of our construction business interests. Until recently he was working in the UN controlled regions of Africa for a private organization assisting young women to access further education in the UK.”

Xander flushed with an embarrassed sense of guilt at the lie be omission, but perked up when Spike smiled and added, “He’s a right White Hat, is our Xan, an’ easy on the eye to boot, but hands off you two – he’s mine!” 

Xander managed a smile and, “Nice to meet you”, before the five settled down for a light supper and general discussion of plans for the young folks’ two week sojourn in Italy. 

It was quickly established that the girls were keen to see Florence and hoped to visit Pisa as a day trip using Florence as their base. The only other priority was to “end up in Rome” as they were departing from there. 

It was Anton who came up with the proposal that they entire family take a road trip via Perugio to Tivoli, with stops along the way, then on to Naples as the girls both expressed a desire to visit Pompeii. After that the group would part, Connor and the girls ‘exploring’ farther to the south as took their fancy for another week, while Anton, Spike and Xander would travel together to Rome to attend to business and family matters. They would all meet again at Anton’s Rome apartment for the Reillys’ last two days in Italy.

The idea was wholeheartedly adopted, and the issue of transport easily solved with Anton’s suggestion that his friend chauffer them in an appropriate vehicle, with their accommodation similarly arranged at Anton’s behest. That settled the conversation turned to what might be seen in Florence the following day, the excitement of the trip to Pisa and various other wish list items of must see’s in Italy.

While Xander was engaged in a conversation with the girls and Connor, Spike pulled Anton aside. “Lovely idea Sire, but got an inclining there’s a bigger picture here I’m missin’.”

Anton held Spike’s azure stare for a long moment before replying in low tones thick with emotion, “I believe it would provide some distraction for me, and I hope… will allow me to share with you, my boys, some of my past in a very physical way. I rarely travel with company and… it would be nice to be with family for a time, if you will agree.”

“Course we will ya ol bugger. ‘N if I’m not mistaken, Tivoli… Villa Adriana?”

“I would like to show you, in person as it were. It was our, his, favorite retreat from the world. I feel the need to visit with you, where his spirit is strong… it would be… fitting.”

“We would be honored.” Spike paused for a moment, looked at the Immortal who suddenly seemed every bit as tired as his many years. He sought out Anton’s hand and pulled him toward the hallway so their position would be obscured a little by the door, then bared his neck. “Drink Sire. You are nearly done in.”

Anton initially shook his head, then, seeing the blonde’s determined look, let his fangs drop and accepted the offer gratefully. Licking the wound closed, he stroked Spike’s cheek once and whispered, “Thank you William, my sweet Childe.”

Spike gave his Sire a knowing, loving smile before the two rejoined the group as though nothing had transpired, “So, the menagerie arrives tomorrow, girls do their tourist thing Tuesday and midweek we set off. I reckon it’s time we all got some shut eye, don’t you?” He held out his hand, Xander standing to take it and the two took their leave.

As they ascended the steps to their suite, Xander noted the healing bite wound and ventured, “Everything OK?”

Spike paused on the landing for a moment to kiss his partner soundly before venturing, “’Tis now Pet. ‘Tis now.”

\----------------------  
On Wednesday, a brand new, black, luxury seven seater, Audi SUV, pulled up at the front door at precisely ten in the morning. Its small trailer was swiftly loaded with luggage, and a hamper with an ample picnic of home made delicacies placed in the back of the car for easy access.

Pippa and Claire had already become favorites of the household and were busy saying their goodbyes to the new lambs, the two white pups, and of course Anton’s wonderful staff, as the Immortal spoke quietly to their driver. The girls, with Connor present by demand, presented a “special present of thanks from us – from San Francisco” to each person with appropriate thanks, promises to write, and guarantees that they would “visit again soon”.

Their drive out of Florence was a happy one, the girls looking back at the villa until it was well out of sight. The bright sunlight of Italian summer seemed to caress hillsides and highlight the beauty of the passing scenes. They turned off the main highway not far out of the city, taking instead, the route designated by Anton and that wound through the pretty farms and villages of Tuscany. 

Seating arrangements were ample with Anton in the front with the driver, the girls and Connor in the central seats and Xander and Spike in the very back. Connor turned toward them several times in the first hour as alternately whispered “Spike stop it or I’ll…” then a muffled groans, and “Just a little lower Xan… that’s… urghhh” were signs of the two lovers trying to ‘behave’ (as jokingly ordered by their Sire).

After several short pauses for photos along the way, their first real stop was by Lake Trasimeno, a veritable inland sea and according to Anton a favorite for amateur and professional fishermen and boating enthusiasts throughout the ages. 

The picnic basket was unloaded and a rug spread on a grassy bank where the six settled to enjoy the glorious sunshine, the view of many little boats out on the water and laugh at the antics of a group of young children playing a version of tag with associated commentary so typical of their age. The parents of the youngsters were some hundred or so meters away relaxing with their own luncheon, whilst keeping a keen eye on their children.

The cold repast supplied by Senora Paccio was generous in both quantity and variety, and the conversation easy. More than once Spike noticed Anton fall silent to stare wistfully first at their group, then out at the blue expanse in front of them. He eventually leaned over to his elder and privately ventured, “Penny for your thoughts, Sire.”

Anton seemed to snap back to the present somewhat startled, “Oh… I apologize. It is not my habit to drift off so. I was just thinking how very lucky I am. How I am happier on this day than I have been for a millennia, and it is all down to this… the simple pleasures of a relaxed day with family.”

“Surely you have experienced this more times than most humans have hours in their lives, Sire?”

“Would that it was as you say…” Anton paused for a moment to smile indulgently at the rest of their little group just as Connor pitched a grape at his younger sister, receiving an obligatory “Hey!” delivered with a grin and retaliatory flying piece of fruit. 

Pippa’s quiet, “Oh come on children!” seemed to negate any escalation of the activity and Spike noted Anton’s attention being drawn to the young woman, and not for the first time in the last few days. He ventured a question, “She remind you of someone?”

His Sire replied rather distractedly, “Many a fine beauty in fact, more particularly, those of high character and strong will, women of intelligence… I have the happy experience of knowing many so blessed. But you are right Pippa is very like one in particular, a lady I have not thought of for an age… Plotina…” The Immortal continued to stare in the direction of Connor’s older sister, “She was as kind as she was powerful, as gentle and wise as she was cool and calculating. Plotina, the beautiful, raven-haired widow of Trajan, was the dearest friend of my Emperor Hadrian, and who welcomed me, his young lover, into her circle also. 

“And before you ask, yes, I, like you, can recall all of my years most clearly, though some I would rather not… and sometimes I am reminded of special times, special people… Pippa is so like her, it is uncanny. The same hair and fine features, her mannerisms, that certain smile…” Anton reached over and squeezed Spike’s hand and smiled, whilst still looking at Pippa (who was currently quizzing Xander on his recent trip on the fast train). “I was never jealous of their friendship, you know. I was glad that she was there for him after… ”

Spike understood, the blessing and/or curse of any vampire, to remember everything, accurately, and recognized the confusion of emotions some reminders could evoke. A confusion he promptly shared as he watched Anton watching Pippa, his love and empathy for his Sire warring with the remembered reputation the Immortal had for seduction (of either gender and any number of species according to gossip). 

Anton picked up on the sudden protective feeling coming from Spike and focused back on his Childe, catching the azure blue eyes and holding them as he stated, “She is of our family, William, and will remain so always. I will do nothing to jeopardize that. You have my word. But allow me to be a friend as well as her brother’s kin? I would like that at least.”

Spike’s wariness evaporated as he saw truth and age in the pale green eyes nestled in the handsome thirty something visage. He offered his wrist up to his Sire, “Drink and be well Sire.”

Anton flashed a calculating look toward the others before holding his arm out for Spike. Only Xander was facing their way, and smiled as he saw the exchange.

The group continued on to Perugia, stopping in the town to enjoy the local sights, the five ‘youngsters’ amused and intrigued by tidbits of historical information, supplied by Anton, that were certainly not in the tourist guide. 

Their accommodation for the night was to be the Villa Ada some thirty kilometers north of the township of Perugia. The car arriving to a warm welcome from the matriarch of the Lourdes family who apparently knew the Immortal personally and was insistent that they share a meal with her extended family that evening, then bustled them all inside the main house to show Anton all the improvements made since his last visit.

The girls quickly chose the twin room for themselves, leaving the three doubles for Anton, Connor and the Mated couple. Their driver Lucius would have the whole annex to himself, but certainly was to be included in the family meal later that evening.

It was still light and warm outside and some hours until dinner, so when the girls discovered the tennis court to the side of the property, there was an immediate invitation for a challenge match. A quick change into somewhat appropriate attire (Spike insisting that there was no way he would be seen in either shorts or runners…ever!) and the court was taken. The girls tag teamed with Connor on one doubles team, while Anton and Xander took the other side, with Spike as their third.

What ensued was a light-hearted match. A rather nervous Xander hit the ball tentatively at first, but seemed to gain confidence after he realized that Anton was a very able and gracious partner, and the girls could both hold their own and happy to return even his weakest shot. Xander and Claire retired in favor of Spike and Connor respectively and the fun really started. 

For all Spike’s protestations that it was a rich kid’s game and that he didn’t do racket sports, his speed and natural physical abilities saw he and Anton swiftly raise the pace and skill level of the match to something worthy of their opposition. Connor and Pippa had played doubles before on the University team no less, their serves sure and teamwork obvious as rallies went for longer and apparently impossible shots were returned to cheers from the sidelines. At some point Claire and Xander decided that they would act as both umpires and ball retrievers with appropriate over the top commentary, eventually ‘calling’ the match after Connor’s over enthusiastic volley landed somewhere down in the valley, was declared “definitely out of the stadium, and possibly somewhere in Umbria”.

As the group wandered up to the house, Xander could not help but ask his grinning mate, “Thought you said you couldn’t play?!”

“Not couldn’t Pet, just not my thing is it.”

“But you were brilliant Spike. I mean you and Sire… Wow!”

“Had a good cheer squad didn’t I… Besides credit should go to the kids. Girls ‘n little brother ran rings around us for style.”

Anton heard the last part, as did Connor who was a little ahead of the Mated pair. Both turned back with near identical grins. Connor quipped “Rematch tomorrow, new balls!” then took off at a run to catch the girls at the house in an enthusiastic double hug from behind.

Spike pulled Xander close and whispered “Can think of a better ball game for tonight… singles match, you ‘n me, playin’ to love all, you game?” He nipped Xander’s earlobe, smacked his behind and took off at a run, the incensed, laughing brunette close on his heels. Anton simply shook his head good naturedly and continued to wander back to the house in the waning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villa Ada: http://www.luxuryretreats.com/destinations/europe/italy/umbria/perugia-area/ada-105855


	31. Part 49

Part 49

Dinner with the Lourdes family was a lively outdoor affair with a long table heaving with food, free flowing local wine, and entertainment supplied in the form of guitars and singing by some of the many cousins. It all seemed so very normal that Xander was rather shocked when one of the uncles, Stavo, slapped him on the back and declared in rather broken English, “Bella Vampiro. Immortale Anton protectorate familia Lourdes. Good business, si?”

Xander smiled rather weakly and replied, “Um… si, I guess.” And sighed with relief as he felt Spike’s arm slide around his waist as the blonde leaned over and engaged with Barnardo in rapid Italian. 

After the man wandered off, Xander turned in Spike’s arm and kissed him lovingly on the cheek, then leaned back at the pleased but surprised look on his vampire’s face. “You’re amazing. I mean that was… with the language and the… I keep having to pinch myself that this is all real… that you really chose me! The one eyed, mentally unstable ex Scoobie… just…”

Spike pulled him in close, returned the kiss in kind then whispered in his ear, “Feelin’s mutual Pet, n’ chose each other, n’ can’t wait to christen that bed of ours ‘n show you just how much I appreciate that.” He released a now aroused Mate and nodded toward Anton, indicating beyond the group and the need for a quick talk. The blonde directed Xander back toward the Pippa and Claire, “Just be a jiffy Luv, gotta tell Sire sommit.”

Anton followed the blonde until they were out of earshot of the main group, concern written on his handsome features. “Sorry to pull you away Sire. Stato seems to think there’ll be trouble in Tivoli. Wanted to let us know there’s tell of a group of mobsters called the Scourge targettin’ half breeds, immigrants ‘n refugees, peaceful types there and in the western suburbs of Rome. Reckon you probably already knew that but… nasty buggers the Scourge.”

For the first time, Spike sensed the truly frightening, black, vampiric nature of the Immortal emerge as he fell into game face and gave a warning snarl worthy of an angry lion at the sky, then growled low, “They have chosen the wrong territory in which to cause trouble. Tivoli and Rome are mine.” Spike shivered at the sound, both from the immediate sense of fear it invoked and a flash of excitement as he realized that he and his Mate would, without doubt, stand with their Sire to rid the region of the threat. 

They stood looking out across the darkened vista for a few more moments, then the ancient being turned to Spike, “I would have us continue our excursion as planned. We will use the two nights with Connor and the girls in Tivoli to appraise the situation, and establish if the problems are more widespread when in Naples. Connor should continue on the proposed tour to protect his sisters, and if you and Xander are willing, we shall address this issue from Rome.”

Spike was about to give a flippant remark to lighten the mood, but sensed it was not the time so formally replied, “It will be as you wish, Sire.” 

The group returned to the villa well fed and in high spirits after an evening in the good company of the Lourdes clan. Claire had apparently made friends with Stephanie Lourdes, the grand daughter of their hostess and departed with promises to Skype and keep up via the net. The youngest Reilly surprised her older relatives en route home by announcing that she was seriously thinking of a ‘gap year’ and returning to Italy, though conceded, after concerned looks from her siblings, that there were some “details to be ironed out” and finished with a huffed, “Look, I know Dad will let me if I can do some study here. And Mom will agree if Dad says yes.”

Xander grinned a little as he distinctly heard Connor whisper an annoyed, “Daddy’s girl” under his breath, as the young woman flipped her hair defiantly, and increased her pace away from her brother and up the villa’s driveway.

By the time they were back at the house, Xander was curious to know what exactly the exchange between Anton and Spike had been. His mate’s worry permeated their mating link and Anton’s concerned looks seemed to confirm that something was afoot, but the explanation would obviously wait until he and Spike were alone as the group said their pleasant good-nights to each other, and retired to their respective rooms.

Spike rounded on his partner as soon as their bedroom door closed and pinned the brunette to the wall with a searing kiss, possessive and almost desperate in its embodied need. Xander melted into it for a moment, then pushed the blonde back, at first gently then with more force. “OK, nice, and appreciated, but I think there’s more to that little display. Care to share? What’s up? Spike talk to me… then I’m happy to keep going where we just left off. I can feel your worry, remember?”

“Ah Pet. Bloody hoodlums ‘pparently taken up in Tivoli ‘n Rome. Got Sire all riled up, ‘n rightly so. Scourge are a dangerous bunch, stir up all sorts of racial hatred, ‘n I’m not talkin’ the human kind. Call themselves ‘purists’, ‘cleansers’ ‘n all sorts of other rot. None too discernin’ who they target neither. Bottom line Luv is that we’ll have a fight on our hands at some point. No doubt we’ll lay low this time around in Tivoli, for the sake of the girls. Sire’s going to pull a few favors and gather intel, ‘cause we’re gonna have to be ready.”

When Spike pulled him forward into another more gentle kiss, Xander threw his arms around the other man’s waist and returned the love easily. The overriding urge to join washed over both males and clothes were swiftly divested as they made their way to the bed amidst hands wandering and lips franticly seeking out the other. Spike pushed his lover onto his back, snagging the lube from the side table and barely managed to prepare himself before taking his lover. His attempts to be slow and gentle were thwarted when Xander thrust his hips up to meet him and the joining became one of urgency. 

Snarls and grunts had replaced the usual endearments and Xander gave in to his awakening vampiric tendencies. His tiny fangs dropped and he bit down hard into Spike’s shoulder, drank deeply in time with Spike’s thrusts, then released and did it again, this time feeling his vampire shift and the sting of a reciprocal bite as his jugular was breached. It was nothing like their previous love-making, but for the over riding toing and froing of adoration flowing through the link. Bloodied fangs clashed as they kissed once more and Spike continued to drive into his partner with a force too great for human comfort, and yet Xander needed more. 

In a move almost too swift to comprehend, Spike withdrew, flipped the brunette onto hands and knees for a better angle and drove into him once more, using an iron grip to pump his Mate’s member harshly. Release came but only seemed to relieve the need for moments before their positions were reversed, this time the master vampire on his back accepting his mate into him. They both came twice more before collapsing in a panting, sticky, tangle of limbs, wordlessly and gently stroked each other for a time, then slept.

Xander woke to late morning sunlight streaming into the bedroom causing the pale skin of his lover to glow like fine marble. He smiled as William the Bloody snuffled in his slumber, unconsciously shifted limbs until he was entirely draped over Xander’s front then, as Xander began to stroke his back, Spike started to purr. Contentment ebbed and flowed through the link until the somewhat human became aware that his partner was awake but choosing to remain entwined. 

Xander smiled to himself and decided to experiment with their mating link. He had been vaguely aware that it was becoming a little stronger each day they were together, and particularly after an exchange of blood, and wondered just what it was capable of, beyond vague notions of his vampire’s feelings at any given moment. 

He deliberately started to think of their love making the night before, taking care not to move against his blonde and signal his thinking that way. Images of Spike in rapture flooded in, memories of their exchanged passion - the exquisite taste of Spike’s blood; the feel of his taut, muscular thighs around him; the slide of baby soft slide of soft blonde curls through his fingers; the tangling of their tongues as they kissed; the sound of growls and groans of a vampire in the throws of ecstasy. He recalled in absolute detail the smiling blue eyes with their long black lashes focusing on him alone; the slide of alabaster skin against his, with its slight tinge of pink where the sun had kissed it that day; the amazing, refined, sharp lines of Spikes real and game face; and the overwhelming perfection of the body of the man he so loved. And above all he recalled the feel of Spike as they joined, the fullness as Spike entered him and the tightness as the act was reciprocated. And finally he conveyed his love and devotion to his Mate, his Master Vampire, not just for last night but… always.

Xander was so engrossed in his own musings that he let out a surprised “Gahh!” as Spike rose with lightening speed and in full game face, pushed him onto his back, straddled him and guided Xander’s impressive erection home. He was ridden hard and fast and they both came with a roar seconds later, the sound only muffled by a mutual bite and drawing of blood.

Spike collapsed, panting, onto his lover then slid off to cuddle the brunette’s side and idly draw circles in the slippery spend on Xander’s chest and allowed himself the luxury of giving in to his true nature and purring contentedly. The mated human smiled as he stared at the ceiling, stroking his blonde’s flank in silence, content to wait for Spike to be the first to say anything. He had almost decided Spike had fallen asleep again when Spike’s low rumble ceased, then Spike rolled to his side and propped himself up on one arm.

“You are a wonder Pet… my bloody sexy, naughty wonder. How’d you know to do that then?”

“Kind of didn’t. Just wanted to see if I could… I don’t know… send you mind pictures or something…” When Spike didn’t reply for a time, Xander became a little concerned. “So did it? I mean, could you…”

“Saw every bloody thing Luv, well close as, I suppose. Bloomin’ odd to see ‘n feel… well… me I s’pose, as you do, in the throws of passion… was bloody lovely, though I reckon Freud would have a field day.” Spike waited for Xander to process the events. Xander’s temporary frown became a broad smile, then a snort and hearty laugh, “Oh my G@#$! That’s just beyond weirdness on anyone’s dial.” More laughter then the man sobered. “I hope you got how much I love you, love making love to you, along with the visuals?”

Spike returned the smile, “I did ‘n all Pet, ‘n feelin’s mutual… Now we’d better get up ‘n going. Anton was pretty keen to show the girls around Tivoli before we go fix a certain demon problem of his.”

The trip to Tivoli was relatively swift, and after a short side trip to look at Terni and buy some refreshments, their pace sped up as they joined the main highway toward Rome. Turning off toward Tivoli just after two in the afternoon, Anton was heard to give a happy sigh to pass through some pretty hills and on to their accommodation, the grand Rezidenza Gregoriane on the banks of the Ariane river, not far from Tivoli’s center. 

There were oohs and ahhs from the girls as they entered the huge wooden doors and passed through the grand archways adorned with frescos and period furniture. Spike merely squeezed Xander’s hand and whispered, “Least this time I get to see the inside!” 

Anton heard and turned with a wicked smile, “Ah yes. As I recall last time you were here, you and Angelus were trying to crash a party of mine.”

“Too bloody right we were, mate! N’ a bloody waste of time that was!”

Anton put a calming hand on Spike’s shoulder and could not help but smile a little as he stated, “It was for the best at the time. I hope you can forgive me.”

Spike returned the smile, “Naught to forgive Sire. Was a youngster following ‘Gelus’s lead is all. Found us fun elsewhere if I recall, that is, before we were run out of town altogether. An’ didn’t Darla get her nickers in a twist over that one! A right laugh it was.”

When the rest of the group realized they had no idea what the conversation was about, and that they were unlikely to find out, they simply hefted their smaller bags and followed the porter to their rooms.

As she entered their richly decorated double suite, Claire dropped her bag on the bed, grinned and spun around twice with an excited, “Far out, this is gorgeous!” Pippa was a little more reserved, but still turned to Anton, gave him a shy smile, and moved back to quickly kiss a rather abashed Immortal on the cheek, before entering the room properly and turning once more, “It’s beautiful, really, thank you so much.”

Spike could have sworn he saw Anton blush, certainly felt an unusual warmth flow through their Sire-Childe connection, and turned to Xander noting his mate was hiding behind his long fringe smiling. They exchanged a knowing look.

Connor threw his bags into the single suite beside his sisters' and kept walking with the other men. Something was bothering Anton, the three Aurelians felt it. Inside the door of Spike and Xander’s ornate rooms, Anton paused looking worried.

Spike rounded on him, “Alright Sire, out with it. Trouble at mill, I’ve no doubt.”

Anton smiled weakly, “I’m afraid so. The note left for me at the desk confirms the Scourge is indeed active in Tivoli. And their intention is clear. This is territory under my direct control, albeit with the blessing of the Master of Rome, indeed it is he who has sent word, and he is not one to cower to anyone. It is a matter of great concern, and though I would be more than willing continue our short sojourn to Naples and deal with this from Rome, I feel the need to investigate some of the issues for myself immediately… I… would normally take a back seat, let my contacts deal with the issue…” Silence followed as a pensive Immortal seemed to be considering his options.

It was Xander who broke the quiet with a simple question, “Are these guys sun friendly?”

Anton looked a little surprised but answered quickly, “No they operate at night. Their unsightly visage would be noted were they to roam the streets during the day.”

Xander seemed on a roll, “And if all those hours watching the history channel are right, there’s plenty of sewers and the like under the old city, and they’re pretty well mapped, yeah?”

“Indeed. They are well known to most of the non human and many human inhabitants.”

Spike spoke next, “Just so’s we’re clear, are the attacks happening above or below ground?”

“Mostly above, in the wharf area and the poorer accommodation blocks where there are a number of safe houses for demon and a few for human refugees in that area.” 

Spike reached out and took Xander’s hand, squeezing it none to gently, and winked at Connor, “Right then Sire. We enjoy the rest of today playin’ tourist round the old city villas ‘n such with the girls. We have a nice dinner then leave the girls to the Spa facilities and have ourselves a good ol’ reconnoiter, with back up needs be. Tomorrow we visit Villa Adrianna as planned and do whatever else is needed. Sound like a plan?” Spike looked hopefully at Anton, then added with a grin and flash of fang, “C’mon Sire, this much time with too much good livin’ and no proper fight does nothin’ for the figure, not to mention the libido! Us kiddies of yours are just itchin’ for a good workout.”

Anton visibly relaxed, “You are right William. It is easy to forget I am no longer alone in all this. I will make the arrangements.”


	32. Part 50

Part 50

The rest of the day was spent adventuring on foot, first the Villa Gregoriana with its many grottos and waterfalls, Anton delighting in giving the history of the two temples and thoroughly enjoying seeing it through the appreciative eyes of his new family. Several times Spike caught him taking furtive looks at Pippa, and finally pulled him aside, “C’mon Sire, you’re actin’ like a pup of seventeen, just ask her to take a stroll with you. We’ll all split up and meet back up at the Villa Este in an hour or so. No need to make a big show of it, just a lovely day for a walk and play tourist with a pretty young thing on your arm for a while. I fully intend to make use of one of the grottos for a quick snog with me boy, so reckon now’s as good as any for the suggestion.”

With that Spike rejoined the group, convinced his Mate that a second at the grottos was an absolute necessity and made arrangements to all meet back at the gates of the Villa Este an hour hence. With a slight nod from William, Connor took Spike’s lead, and suggested he and Claire check out a few shops before joining the others while Anton and Pippa elected to wander slowly to the Villa Este and enjoy the sights. 

An hour or so later the group met up again as planned and it seemed all had enjoyed their individual tours, Connor raising a knowing eyebrow and smirking at Xander’s flushed appearance and not quite concealed fresh bite mark on his neck.

They wandered the gardens of the Villa Este until just before dusk then made their way back to the hotel, the humans of the group discussing the wonders of the architecture and mosaics, and beauty of the water features all the way home. En route the group stopped just short of the hotel to have dinner at a small family restaurant where Anton was greeted like royalty by the owner, who immediately led them through to a private dining room and with much gesticulation and loud shouting rallied his staff to provide a veritable banquet for the six guests.

Spike leaned over to Anton as the wine was being poured into impossibly fine crystal glasses, “Friends or fans Sire?”

The Immortal laughed aloud, whispered, “Very old family favor, so yes, friends”, then in a louder voice, introduced their intrepid waiter, Lucius, to all present. He was the youngest son of the owner and blushed profusely as Anton went on to explain (in Italian then English) that the lad was an aspiring fashion photographer with a following online and very good client base. Lucius (senior) entered the room just as Anton finished his explanation, and beamed with pride as Anton asked if the lad would be willing to take some shots of the family, and portraits of the girls, the following day.

Pippa and Claire were happy to have a night to themselves, and seemed unworried that Connor and the others might have to go out later at Anton’s behest, arguing that they fully intended availing themselves to the spa facilities at the hotel.

Fed, home and changed, Xander, Connor and Spike sat in the drawing room of Anton’s suite whilst various phone calls were made confirming their plans for the remainder of the night. 

Spike fidgeted in his seat, and Xander was feeling the vampire’s excited anticipation through their link and Connor seemed keyed up as well, so when Anton finally put his phone down and turned to the group there was a collective feeling of relief that the hunt would soon be on.

“The Master of Rome’s First Childe, Tristan, will meet up with us at Piazza del Plebiscito within the hour. He suggests we walk from there, but keep a car close by in case of more trouble than we can manage. And yes, before you ask, William, he has several trusted colleagues with him who are well aware of the situation and its seriousness. So, shall we?”

They were dropped off by Anton’s driver at one end of the still busy, well-lit, Piazza. Xander wondered at what sort of image they created as the four made their way across the cobbled street to a table outside a small café. All four had elected to wear smart casual clothes with slightly longer than usual coats concealing a number of weapons, though, as Anton had pointed out, he hoped they would have no use for them. The five men waiting all stood, the slightest of the group greeting Anton with a broad smile and suitable deference. Extra chairs were soon procured and a round of coffees ordered as introductions were made and niceties exchanged. 

What followed was a very hushed, serious discussion of the aims and strategy for the evening. Tristan, though marginally older than Spike, displayed an unusual level of respect, apparently well aware of Spike and Xander’s status, though seemed a little dismissive of Connor. Spike was looking forward to seeing the younger man in action were it to come to that, and by Tristan’s account it was apparent that was quite on the cards.

Tristan seemed keen to keep the whole group together, a notion that went against Spike’s hunting instinct and certainly did not seem to sit well with Connor. Nevertheless Anton agreed to remain in earshot of each other if not line of sight, eventually convincing Tristan that this would suffice regards safety in numbers, were the Scourge to make some sort of move against them.

And so it was that some time just before midnight, Anton flanked by Spike and Connor with Xander to Spike’s left, strode down an increasingly narrow alley in the old city heading toward the river. Anton knocked on a couple of doors, having a hushed conversation at the first and meeting deathly silence at the second, though Spike could clearly hear a heart beat on the other side. Instead of pursuing the issue Anton called in a near whisper, “It is the Immortal. Stay safe.”

Eventually they found themselves almost doubling back on their route as the tiny laneway folded down and around a hairpin bend in the road. There was a loud crash and shouting up ahead but the narrow road, flanked on both sides by ancient housing blocks with their street level shopfronts, curved sharply to the right, preventing a clear view of the source.

Spike growled and Xander felt the dual sentiment of excitement and worry flowing from his vampire as Spike turned to Connor, “C’mon little brother, how’s your parkour?”

Connor didn’t answer, instead launched himself at a tiny first story balcony and effortlessly vaulted from it to the next and onto the roof, with Spike a hairs-breadth behind, easily matching the speed and preternatural agility. Xander pondered the likelihood of accomplishing such a feat himself, but even with his Mating gift of better strength and speed he was doubtful. Thankfully he was saved the trouble as Anton gently grasped his wrist and tugged him forward to hug the wall of the buildings on the opposite side of the road to their two compatriots.

Anton turned to him as they rounded the tight corner enough to see what was afoot. He could vaguely make out a fanged, cruel smile, one he was unaccustomed to seeing on the handsome features, and that gave him both a thrill and shiver of fear. The Immortal was about to show him just what their Sire was capable of.

He looked up momentarily and could make out Spike and Connor leaping across the rooftops just before Anton urged him forward with a growled, “Let’s go.”

As they rounded the building, it was apparent what was occurring. A large mob of, what Xander could only describe as, the ugliest mobsters he’d ever seen, were attacking a small group of humans. He made a quick estimate - perhaps fifty of ‘them’, ten victims and, to his relief, running up the hill toward the group, Tristan and his five vampires.

It was anything but a clean fight. Initially the Scourge members seemed intent on inflicting as much damage on their victims as they could, but realizing they had company, quickly turned their attention to the newcomers. He had seen this before, in Africa, too many times, racial hatred gone mad, mob mentality, and… weapons. Knives to be exact, the glint of metal obvious despite the insufficient street lighting. 

Tristan’s group were well organized and good fighters, fanning out across the street to block escape and launching themselves at the somewhat prepared Scourge members at the rear of the group. Anton sprinted forward taking out two assailants with a single roundhouse kick and without breaking his stride. Xander was unsure what might kill this particular form of demon, but decided to take Anton’s lead, so simply aimed to disarm and incapacitate. 

He managed to pull one of the female victims from the grasp of an ugly brute, throwing her, none too gently, clear of the melee and shouting, “Run!” Happy to note the girl paused only for a second then took off screaming for help, in what Xander belatedly recognized as Arabic. His attention was swiftly pulled back to the matter at hand when a knife glanced his blind side, he instantly felt the burn, but turned on instinct and slammed his fist into the attacker’s midsection, connecting with what felt like heavy leather, but must have put enough force into the blow as the figure doubled over and he followed up with a knee to head.

Turning back to the rest of the fight he could just make out the moment Spike and Connor launched themselves from the roof, taking out two and three of the Scourge respectively as they landed. Xander focused on Spike for a moment, their link shut down but for the distinct thrill of the fight, and he immediately knew why as Spike fought back to back with Connor ringed by at least ten snarling Scourge members. Tristan was likewise with one of his trusted vampires, as the rest of the brawl spread out and down the street a little. 

Then Xander saw the gun. Just off to the right of the fight was one of the Scourge, holding a hapless male by the hair, aiming the weapon execution style. The shot was fired, the body fell and something in Xander snapped. His world slowed and became a sea of red and black. It was his body moving, hitting, kicking, slicing, crunching, but it was also not him… because he was back in Africa…somewhere… and he had been sent to get yet another ‘her’, pull her from the terror and her family too, but he was too late, and now he was fighting for his life, again, and all he felt was… anger, unchecked this time, so he fought on until his world stopped and reduced to a single yellow dot… then, nothing.

He was lying on a hard, cool surface, his head on something soft. A gentle hand was stroking his cheek and cool drips seemed to be falling from somewhere as he struggled to awareness. “Xan… Oh Ghod… Sire please? Xan… Xan… can you hear me? Please sweetheart…” He felt the entreaty as much in the core of his being as through the words, so struggled to open his good eye.

“Oh thank Christ! Xan… Here.” A dripping wrist was pushed against his mouth and he tasted… Spike. After a few drafts it was removed and another replaced it, this time he knew it was Sire, Anton, who was feeding him. Initially the zing of the blood made his heart race and head spin, but then it settled and he struggled to sit up, only to be gently pushed down to prone again. “Just stay put for a bit, Pet. Let the blood do its thing, yeah?”

He watched as Anton stood within line of sight and began calming an obviously upset Connor. “Is he going to be OK?... S#%$ Sire!... Why did he… I mean that was awesome an’ all but… seven of them down and the heads off three more before he fell… and they had f@#$ing guns!”

Anton put a strong hand on the young man’s shoulder and said loudly enough for them all to hear, “We may be thankful he acted as he did, and I think Spike, you may have some insight, but for now, if Xander is able, we should take this home. The car is waiting at the end of the street, and Tristan is to meet us at the hotel after he has finished [ahem] ‘questioning’ the ring leader of this particular cell of the Scourge.”

Xander tried to stand but almost passed out when he put some weight on his right arm. Spike was instantly in gameface and growled, “Stop f#%$ing moving you idiot, it was dislocated. Had to put it right. Just....” With that he was hefted up and carried to the waiting car.

An hour later Xander was propped up in bed feeling, wounds tended but decidedly confused and trying desperately to accept what he had been told about the events of the evening after his mind “went on bloody holiday!” as Spike so eloquently put it.

Apparently Spike had been otherwise occupied in brutal hand-to-hand battle with members of the Scourge, but had apparently felt the exact moment when Xander ‘lost it’. Turning just in time to take out an ugly figure about to attack from behind and witnessing Xander’s blind rage being expressed in a vicious attack on the mobsters worthy of Angelus in his prime. The Master Vampire’s Mate had ripped limbs from bodies, bitten and torn flesh, and beaten and stabbed Scourge members with anything and everything at hand, only stopping when the last of their number fell at the hands of Anton. And then he had collapsed in a dead faint, bleeding from all manner of cuts and abrasions, elbow dislocated and hands swollen and bloodied.

Spike broke in to his reverie as he entered the room with a tray, “Thought you might like a bit of a cuppa and a bikkie Luv.” The cheerful tone could not hide the worry flowing through the link, and in a way Xander was glad when Spike’s smile faltered and the tray was put on the side table in favor of joining his lover on the bed.

Spike picked up Xander’s left hand and stroked gently over the swollen but now healing knuckles. They sat in silence for a while staring mesmerized by the rhythmic feather-light passes. 

“I’m sorry Spike.” The hand caressing him paused then restarted.

“For what Pet?”

“For being such a f#%$ up... I… I could have put you in danger… you know? Distracted you and got you all hurt! … And… I still don’t get what happened… just… I remember the gun… and when he… and the shot…” Xander’s breath hitched and his pulse spiked suddenly. Spike immediately let go of the hand he was holding and pulled Xander until he was leaning against his vampire’s strong chest. 

“’S OK luv.”

“But I let you all down! I just went all postal and… Ghod what must the others think of me?!”

Spike stiffened and pulled away a little, deliberately turning them both until he was facing Xander still propped up by the pillows. Sincere blue eyes met the chocolate brown one, “I’ll tell you what they think. Scourge thinks you’re a Hell Beast sent to kill them. Tristan and his cronies had never seen the like, probably jump if you look at ‘em wrong now. Connor reckons you’d hold your own against a Plaidart from Quartoth – whatever the hell that is. And Anton loves you and wants you to stop worryin’. You tipped the balance in that fight pet. We were up against too many and you saw to it the fight was even, we all know that.” Spike leaned forward and kissed away the furrows marring his mate’s handsome brow.

Xander accepted the attention and was quiet for a moment, but Spike could feel the residual concern and knew to wait. And sure enough the question came, “But what about you, Spike, what do you think? I mean, I didn’t know what I was doing or where I was… I just lost it! As in Psycho crazy lost, not just fall in a heap and cry nuts, but full on Over the Cuckoo’s Nest homicidal psychotic… And you’re Mated to me?! Ghod I’m so sorry Spike… I promise… I just… can you help me… I can’t do that again… what if I hurt you? I can’t lose you… Not now, not like this… I love you so much…”

Sometime during the rant, tears had sprung from his good eye and he realized he was crying too hard to speak further, so buried his face into Spike’s neck. As strong arms folded around him it was as though permission had been granted. Permission to grieve for lives and innocence lost; to lament the injustices witnessed, and the aftermath of those that were not; to wash painful memories, long buried, into the open and cleanse them with tears; and to sob with painful gratitude at the life he had been given with Spike and in fear that it may now disappear.

Spike felt the moment the storm subsided and smiled as he registered a warm tongue laving his neck, then the sharp sting as his Mate sank sharp incisors into his neck. No words of comfort would be needed. The truth was in the blood. 

Xander nursed for a time, then relaxed and released, still nuzzling the spot, but apparently asleep.

Spike looked up to see Anton leaning against the door frame, arm slung loosely over a worried Connor’s shoulder. 

“He had been carrying too much for too long, it seems.”

Spike smiled ruefully, “Yeah. Better out than in.”

Anton released Connor and the two approached the bed and sat in silence. 

Ultimately it was Connor who spoke, “Will he be OK?”

“Yeah Pet. Reckon he will.” Spike smiled at the young man, belatedly realizing that they all bore the scars of pain and loss and battles past, regardless of physical appearance that spoke otherwise.

Anton stood, leaned forward and kissed Spike on the temple and, giving his shoulder a squeeze, said, “We will leave you two in peace. I am next door if you need me, and I think we all deserve a late start tomorrow.”

The door of the suite closed quietly as Spike gentled Xander away, swiftly stood and stripped to join his mate under the covers. Xander seemed to sense the company and adjusted his position, snuggling down to horizontal and tightly plastering himself to Spike’s right side. 

And the two slept.


	33. Part 51

Part 51

The sun was streaming into their suite by the time a knock on the door roused Spike. He extracted himself from the limpet like hold of his lover, careful not to jostle the injuries, that though still obvious, were healing faster than for a normal human. The injured elbow had swollen above and below the dislocation site and Spike gave a wry smile, mentally noting saving the ‘Popeye’ comment for when Xander awoke.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and was still pulling on a button up shirt as he opened the door to an apologetic look from Connor and a stifled giggle from Claire. “Sorry William, Claire here insisted on seeing the patient. I told her to wait but…” 

Claire smiled brightly and held up a small, red bag with ‘First Aid’ written across the side, “Well Connor said you guys got in some fight,” she shot Connor a reprimanding look, “and that Alex had been hurt. So I figured that since Mom insisted we bring this, I could put it to good use.” She bustled inside before Spike could refuse and continued talking as she unzipped the bag and began removing the contents, “And don’t worry, I’ve got a First Aid certificate so I kind of know what all this stuff is for.” Apparently satisfied she had all the necessary tools, she turned and grinned at the rather disheveled and bemused vampire, “So… I guess all I need now is the patient.”

Spike frowned for a moment then heard a movement from the bedroom, “Just a tick Luv. Boy’s only just wakin’ up. Look give us a few minutes to get sorted and we’ll take it from there.”

With that he returned to the bedroom, cursing under his breath regards busy body youngsters and making a mental note to try to shore up his defenses against “teenaged bloody girls and their manipulative, innocent smiles”.

For the audience Spike announced loudly, “Righto, Harris. Wakey, wakey, got us some visitors.” For his lover however, he sat gingerly on the side where the tuft of brunette curls indicated Xander was facing, gentled back the covers and gave the softest of kisses to the exposed bruised and cut cheek, whispering, “Come on Xan… wake up for ol’ Spike yeah…”

A bit of a snuffle, a muffled “don’wanna” and another kiss later and a bleary eye struggled to open and focus.

“There you are pet. Young’un’s come to play nurse… She’s happy to wait but don’t reckon we can put it off too long. You up for playin’ patient?”

Xander processed the information slowly, eventually struggling to sit up. Spike was there in an instant, pillows adjusted to cushion the new position and pair of boxer shorts in hand. “Better let me get these on you in case of a full body exam.” At Xander’s horrified expression, Spike looked down at the tented covers over Xander’s groin, “Problem there pet? Or just pleased to see me?” 

Xander rolled his eye and looked skyward, “All of the above D.”

“Well I c’n fix that in a jiffy, but how’s about we take it to the bathroom. I’ll help you out with that, you can do your thing and Claire will be none the wiser. Little brother might have somethin’ to say seein’s as he’s inherited ‘is daddy’s sense of smell.”

“Imagery!! And Ghod could I feel more embarrassed! Thanks a lot, oh evil Master!”

“An’ don’t you forget it. Come on then, Pet, let’s get you sorted.” With that he threw back the covers, carefully lifted Xander into the bathroom and closed the door. Leaning heavily on the towel rail, Xander’s slightly shaky legs were given little chance to acclimatize to their supporting role before a cool mouth engulfed his morning erection and he was expertly brought to completion. Sitting heavily on the toilet panting, he reached up with his uninjured arm and was soon being kissed passionately, tasting himself in the process.

Spike almost lost track of what they were supposed to be in there for, but eventually broke off the passion, “Better do your human thing and get out there before they call foul Pet.” And with that he let himself out of the room to rejoin the others.

The concerned look on Connor’s face disappeared as soon as he detected the slight odor of sex floating from the bathroom. Spike smiled cheerfully and decided to distract Claire until Xander was ready to emerge. “So Pet, what’s on the agenda today? Apart from the fashion shoot o’ course.”

“Oh, well, we’re already packed and Anton said we’ll take the photos at the Villa Adriana. So Pippa and I are going to go back to the Villa Este and check out the museum first. Connor said he wants to hang with you guys so we’ll take the car and be back by one when you guys are ready to leave. Anton said that leaves us plenty of time to look around then… well yay, Naples! I still can’t believe we’re here, you know… and Pompeii is going to be sooo cool.”

Spike glanced at the bedroom door every so often as the young woman enthused about the day to come. Finally Xander appeared, his brown leather eye patch in place and only one arm in his shirt, leaving his injured elbow free. The master vampire noted, with some satisfaction, that some of the bruising from the previous night had already reduced. Cuts visible to observers were red but obviously healing. The elbow, however, was sporting a wrist to upper arm, spectacular black, blue and purple bruise apart from obvious swelling.

Claire was obviously shocked but rather than voicing her concern, simply got on with the task at hand. “OK well can you sit here Alex. Connor said that William put your arm back in but it’s going to have tendons that are all stretched and that’ll be sore and really shouldn’t be moved around… so… I’m going to put a compression bandage on it, then we’ll put it in a sling, OK?”

Xander looked over to Spike who shrugged and answered with a smile, “You’re the doc. Compress away.”

Claire was all business as she carefully but expertly wrapped Xander’s arm, checking intermittently that it was not too tight, and each wrap around the arm was positioned just so. Finally she stood back, happy with her work, then frowned and looked at the various scratches and long slice on Xander’s cheek, “I think you should have some butterfly plasters on the cut, you know just to make sure it heals neatly. I guess you’ll still have a scar though.”

Xander smiled at the girl, touched by her genuine concern, “’S OK. At least it was on my blind side. And there’s… well… there’s already scars under the patch anyway.”

Claire paled a little at the mention of the missing eye. Connor had told her of Alexander’s work in African war zones, and she had drawn her own conclusions, “Oh I’m… geez sorry.”

Xander quickly put her at ease. “Claire… It’s alright, I mean, really alright. And thanks for all this – I mean Sp… William is great at patching me up but I think you just took it to another level.” Spike was about to protest but noted the pleased blush and smile from Claire so settled on, “You’re a right champ Pet. Lovely job, n’ lucky you came prepared. Now all my lad needs is a good breakfast and we’ll be ready when you and Pippa swing by for us men.”

Connor ushered his sister out and Xander let his smile drop. Spike turned to his Mate, “You really OK there Xan?”

“Yeah. But to use one of your terms, it bloody hurts like hell. I thought it might have healed more by now. Shouldn’t I get some painkillers or something?”

“Here, this’ll have to do.” With that Spike sliced his wrist on fangs that appeared and disappeared almost before Xander could register what was happening. He latched on and took several long drafts, worrying the wound until it closed completely. He sat back heavily. “Better luv?”

Xander’s reply was a rather dazed, “Much. Thanks.”

“Go lie down for a bit Pet. I’ll tidy up, have meself a wash and get us ready to leave. Anton will want to debrief over brunch, no doubt. More rest you can get now, the quicker you’ll heal.”

An hour later the two were in the small courtyard of the Villa enjoying coffee and a light snack with Anton and Connor. When they had first arrived Anton had been reluctant to ‘talk shop’ choosing instead to discuss the trip beyond Naples and what Connor might like to see for the week to come with his sisters.

The conversation was light and easy, and it was not until the dialogue turned to Xander, Spike and Anton’s plans for Rome that the discussion became a true debrief of events the night before. 

Anton’s tone was serious as he broached the issue, “I spoke to Tristan after we left you last night. It seems the Scourge has only just arrived here in Tivoli. I think it is safe to say the matter is dealt with for now as far as this town is concerned, but the First Childe reported that their captive was quite the font of information, once adequately persuaded. It seems the Scourge has garnered support from some rather surprising places, and it is not just an issue for Italy. We will need to tread carefully and use old alliances, call on traditions and pledges some seem to have forgotten, or at least ignored in the current climate. 

“The refugee numbers in both human and demon populations have been growing steadily and have the effect of destabilizing communities, particularly in poorer regions. Blame begins to be leveled at certain minority groups and it becomes easy for extremists to recruit supporters, be they aggressive and open, or passive, in their actions against those targeted. 

“The Scourge are simply one of a number of such extremist organizations, in their case, it is the demon population, or more particularly mixed breed and ‘non native’ demons who are the target. I was unsurprised to learn that they are on the rise again. They are relatively small in number, but no less dangerous players, in a bigger network of hate driven groups determined to further any number of crackpot causes and nefarious schemes. The hatred of the ‘other’ and racial cleansing mantra is one recurring theme in human existence – and demon for that matter. I have seen more times than I wish to count. It will never be eliminated, but balance need to be restored and maintained. That will be our aim, it is always my aim…”

Anton sighed and Spike felt Xander’s worry heighten through the link. His Mate had seen racial hatred of the human kind up close and personal too many times. He reached down and squeezed Xander’s knee, conveying his love and support as best he could, before addressing the Immortal. “You have our support Sire. What is it we need to do?”

Anton smiled, “Nothing for now. I have sent word ahead to Rome, and further afield, but strategizing is an issue for another day. Let us enjoy our time together now. And speaking of that, I see our driver has returned… Shall we?”

Less than an hour later, the car was parked at Villa Adriana, and a happy extended family was being carefully seated on large marble steps with the grand pool in the background by a camera wielding Lucius. The young man had already taken several shots of the Pippa and Claire, managing to capture each in off guard moments, and also some more formal photos of the women posing on the stone platform with the back drop of the Serapeum, the grand grotto like structure near the long pool.

Spike had argued, in private (or so he thought) that vampires didn’t show up in photos – even the digital ones. His protests were silenced when Lucius announced that new technological advances in photography meant his high-end camera operated with no internal mirrors. When Spike looked quizzically at his Sire, Anton merely quirked a knowing eyebrow at him and looked back at their photographer, at which point Spike noted the unusual shimmer of scales around Lucius’ wrists, which he had previously interpreted to be tattoos or some sort of jewelry and smiled to himself. He should have known!

Lucius promised to remain with the group while they explored, happy to take some more impromptu shots and look around for locations for future clients. He wandered off with Claire, Pippa and Connor, chatting happily. 

Xander was about to follow them, but was staid by a gentle hand on his no injured arm. “Think Anton needs us Pet.” His eyes were drawn in the direction of Spike’s gaze. The Immortal was standing at the end of the hundred meter long pool, staring its depths. 

Spike walked up behind the Immortal, and placed a cool hand on the slumped shoulder, “Hope you’re not contemplatin’ a dip Sire. You’re household lifesaver here is on the injured list, an’ I’m about as fond of water as you’re local tabby.” 

The dark haired ancient gave a rueful chuckle and turned enough to give his adoptive Childer a small smile. “I don’t recall many who would swim the Canopus willingly… I would ask you to walk with me. I wish to show you our… Hadrian’s… favorite part of this complex.”

As they walked Xander was struck by how very sad the place seemed when compared with the splendor of Villas Este and Gregoriana. The buildings were hardly more than outlines and piles of rubble, with the exception of the area they had just visited. He and Spike had been walking hand in hand as they followed the Immortal, but squeezed his Mate’s hand and silently conveyed his concern for their silent Sire through the link. Spike turned to him momentarily then nodded as they split and flanked the ancient, taking a hand each and continued on as one.

Anton spoke quietly as they progressed through each area. Here had been the Great Baths, there, the smaller baths and Three Excedras. That huge area to the left, with its lake and wide flat space, had been a multi purpose area on a huge scale and the Emperor’s private entrance to the huge Imperial Palace via the “Building with Fishpond” – better described as the Winter Palace. Further to the left was the Antineon. Antony’s voice dropped as he explained its purpose - shrine to him, Antinous, complete with obelisk and Egyptian statues, honoring his memory and the Goddess Osiris. Quiet sadness was the general mood as the three progressed.

They walked on until the three came to a less destroyed building, the Philosophers’ Hall, slowing as they came upon a recently built wooden walkway.

The three passed through a doorway and were faced with a circular moat with a small classic style Roman villa on a central island and were led around the edge to a small stone bridge access, and Anton began to explain in earnest, “This was the Emperor’s private space. This bridge was a retractable wooden one when I lived here. We could come here and be… just be. Away from prying eyes and the world… While all his visitors had to walk around the outside of the moat, the Emperor the center of their world, the Known World, embodied by the promenade centerpiece.”

Spike and Xander let go Anton’s hands as they stepped into the ruin. Their Sire immediately sat heavily on the remains of a marble column and stared into the space, speaking to himself more than his audience, “I used to love it here. The central courtyard was full of statues and beautiful frescos, art works Hadrian most loved from all over the Empire.” 

He pointed in various directions, “There were lounges there, and there, where we would sit, and I would read to him, or sometimes he to me. Oh, there were servants here still, but they were hand picked for their discretion and trustworthiness. This was a private retreat for the man so owned by his people, beholden to his position, dedicated to his Empire and its welfare. We spent so much time on the road, at a time that travel was not always easy. The demands on his time so great wherever he went and decisions he made sometimes so very difficult, the outcomes so critical to Rome, he would suffer headaches through worry and lack of sleep. He deserved this inner sanctum. I used to massage his neck and back until he relaxed and slept after long days… I… I only wish I could have… but it was not to be… yet I loved him so much… I still love him…”

Spike noticed the drips on the ground just as Xander picked up on the fact that their Sire was crying. Silently the pair seated themselves either side of the upset man, each easing a comforting arm around the mourner and remained quiet for a time. Somewhere off in the distance there was a guitar playing accompanying the sound of a female voice wafting gently via a light breeze. It seemed like a fitting lament. 

Spike communicated his intention to Xander via their link and the brunette agreed. Vampiric features to the fore he tore open his wrist and put it to Anton’s lips. The Immortal looked utterly shocked at first then took a long draft. Xander’s wrist with dripping wound on his good arm soon replaced his Mate’s, and as Anton licked the second offering closed he sat back, looked each man in the eye in turn and said in a serious tone, “I wish to share something more with you… if you are willing and I am able. William… Alexander… may I show you a glimpse of how it was?”

As one, the equally intrigued Spike and Xander replied, “Of course Sire.”

Anton smiled gratefully, his fangs dropped and the sharp teeth drew a line across each wrist, which were then presented to his adoptive Childer as he began a low humming chant.

Their world fell away, and the building around them seemed to grow in size and completeness, rich colors replaced barren stone and their position in the structure seemed to shift until they were all apparently sharing a single body. 

Young, strong, human legs were propelling them with long strides, across the central atrium and into a bedroom where a lone figure was reclining on a richly decorated purple and gold coverlet. The handsome, bearded, older man turned and smiled widely, holding his hand out in welcome. A deep baritone voice rumbled, “A my darling boy… I take it Plotina has retired for the night. Did she accept my apologies?”

Spike and Xander were both aware of each other in this odd experience, but too caught up in the scene to do anything but send reassurances, first to each other then their Sire, as the man, who was obviously Hadrian, pulled his lover down into a warm hug. Antinous hugged him then lay on his side, stroking through the short, curly brown locks and scratching through the well-manicured beard. “She is happy we are home and will see you tomorrow before the senators arrive.”

Hadrian lay back and closed his eyes momentarily, “It is well. Now, are you too tired tonight, or will you consent to indulge your Emperor with your loving body and sweet tongue.”

Spike and Xander were then privy to the sensation of slow passionate lovemaking by proxy, and odd sensation but so intimate, so beautiful as to have them both painfully hard, yet unwilling to relinquish their hold on their Sire’s shared memory. They were aware of Antinous slicking himself with some unction from a jar, stroking his lover to hardness and lowering himself onto the hard shaft, riding his beloved, his Emperor, his all, until they both came hard. 

The two interlopers were conscious of the gentle cleaning of the lovers using a white cloth from the strategically placed water basin, and then the younger man snuggling into his beloved’s side. The last thing they were aware of before the scene faded was the older gent saying, “My darling boy, you bring me such comfort, such joy. Would that we should remain thus for all time until I am no more.”

Spike was first to regain his composure as the real world crashed back into his awareness. He looked across at his rather confused Mate, and noted that they had all ended up in a semi reclining position on their pillar. Anton was still only half aware, caught up in his own memories, and he was hard, his erection obviously straining against the zipper of his designer jeans. 

Spike quirked a scarred eyebrow at Xander, who nodded, and Xander kissed their Sire on the lips while Spike lowered the zipper and swallowed Anton’s member to the base, creating as much suction as he was able. It was mere seconds before the Immortal came, breaking from Xander’s kiss and crying out.

Spike swallowed and licked the softening appendage clean, before he zipped up and smoothed down Anton’s clothing, sat back and reached across the reclining figure to take and squeeze his Mate’s hand. They sat again in silence, honoring the intimate moments present and past shared with their new Sire.

Anton eventually sat up and looked in wonder at first Xander then Spike, evidently at a loss for words. “I… I… I didn’t…”

Spike spoke as he stood and brushed his knees off, “I know it was not your motivation Sire, just that we thought you might need and deserve it. So thank you for allowing us to share this with you…” Xander nodded and smiled before the blonde continued, hauling his Mate up as he did so, “Now we better get back to the group and head south don’t you think. This rate we’ll be having supper looking over the Bay of Naples by nine I should think.”

Anton nodded and though still a little dazed and certainly in a contemplative state, still managed to steer them on to the Greek and Latin Libraries, across another atrium and into the ruins of the Imperial Palace where Spike spied, with some relief, Connor and the girls. 

With a wave of recognition, the group was soon reunited and walking back to the car in the waning light of early evening, all happy to be on their way to Naples and the “Grand Hotel Vesuvio” as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hadrian’s Villa Information and images: http://vwhl.clas.virginia.edu/villa/index.php


	34. Part 52

Part 52

 

It was dark by the time the car pulled up to the front of The Grand Hotel Vesuvio. The last vestiges of the day were fading in a deep red glow along the horizon to the west and the city lights began to define the harbor’s shape and emphasizing the backdrop of famed mountains. Small fishing boats could be seen making their way from the shore out to sea for the night’s catch and the first stars began to blink into view.

 

The hotel was one of many along the shoreline, but had been chosen by Anton as its manager was well known to the Immortal. Consequently, despite it being summer, their accommodation was suitably spectacular and their ‘special diet’ catered for in advance as evidenced by the rather unusual ‘care package’ in the bar fridge of Anton’s suite. 

 

Their driver, Marco, took his leave for the evening to stay with an old school friend in preference to the hotel, but promised to return in time to drive them to Pompeii at the “Bloody inhuman time” of eleven in the morning of the following day. Anton suggested everyone take an hour or so to settle into respective rooms before meeting on the rooftop for a late supper.

 

Spike set down their bags, and took the time kiss his Mate soundly before insisting he properly look over Xander’s wounds. He did not have a particularly cooperative patient.

 

“I’m fine Spike, really!”

 

“Sure you are Pet, so you won’t mind if I do this.” Spike poked him just below the ribs on his right side.

 

“Ow! You…you…” Spike simply arched a knowing scarred eyebrow and Xander relented but couldn’t help saying with a slight smile, “OK still a bit sore but…oh what the hell, do you’re worst…undead evil guy.”

 

The blonde gingerly removed the sling and removed the compression bandage so expertly tied on by Claire earlier in the day. The swelling had reduced somewhat, but the bruising around the joint and in both directions on the limb was still a spectacular range of burgundy and navy blue colors. “How’s the range of movement Luv?”

 

Xander tentatively straightened the arm, stopping just short of completely extended with a grimace, “It’s OK, but think my career on the trapeze might have to take a back seat for a while.”

 

Spike gave a distracted “Hmm”, preoccupied with the examination of the various other injuries, most were fading quickly and the scrapes on knees and knuckles looked a week or more old. Most visible was the cut across his cheek, Spike noted with a satisfied nod, that it had knitted but would still leave a scar, though he was hopeful that with enough of his blood and their bond, it too would fade.

 

Spike could not help a growl as he noted how very close to the already damaged region of Xander’s blank eye socket the slice had come. “Bloody bastard priest, I’m so sorry Pet…” Spike fingers ghosted over the old scar though his eyes were unfocused as an old regret at as a previous failure subsumed his thoughts.

 

Xander stared at his beloved, his brave, wonderful savior in so many ways. He quietly took the pale, slender hand so close to his face, enclosing it in his warm larger one, and drew it to his lips, kissing each knuckle in turn. “Let’s both stop saying sorry for the past… You keep telling me to, and I promise to try, if you do? Unless it’s something really terrible that needs resolution, then we work on it together. OK?”

 

Spike squeezed the man he loved above all, leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips, “Sounds like a plan. Anyway, enough chit chat. Reckon I’ve just got time to treat my recovering Mate to a good seein’ to before supper.”

 

With that Xander was stripped of the last vestiges of his clothing and pushed onto his back and was ‘seen to’ in no uncertain terms by a skillful mouth and loving body.

 

Supper was a festive affair with impromptu entertainment provided by a small group of visiting musicians, who apparently decided the clear starry night and rooftop venue warranted a rather raucous sing-a-long with acoustic guitar accompaniment. Anton was known to a number of the other diners, who took the trouble to pay their respects during the evening, the Immortal making introductions when appropriate and conversing easily in the native tongue of the speaker.

 

It was Connor who took his leave first. Claiming he had a “date with a hot shower and the sports channel”, he waved goodnight, the others not too far behind.

 

The late start the next day suited everyone. Claire and Pippa had already been for a wander along the shoreline and been for a dip by the time the others emerged, and the trip to Pompeii took less time than an hour.

 

They wandered the old city, marveling at the preserved buildings and wondering at the rather macabre figures of the deceased, their three-dimensional casts lying, preserved for eternity, in situ. 

 

Claire chatted excitedly to Xander and Spike as they wandered the cobbled roads, stepping over or through the deep wheel ruts as needs dictated. “… I mean, come on…that was so cool! I never realized that the statues were painted! And the guide with that other group said most of the marble buildings had colored facades as well! It kind of makes perfect sense when you think about it… I mean we paint our buildings and I’ll bet they’d look dull and boring in a few thousand years, well if they survived that is!”

 

Spike had managed to get in some serious ‘uh huh’s, but had given up trying to interject after the first half hour or so, instead simply enjoyed the sun drenched wander around antiquity’s impromptu preservation exercise, made all the sweeter by the warmer larger hand holding his possessively. Occasionally Xander would give his hand an extra squeeze or lift it for a kiss as they stood inspecting a particular artwork or structure. At times it felt like a dream. Wandering around a place Spike had only read or heard about according to travel writers and his contemporaries in human life that went on the ‘Grand Tour’, was somewhat unreal. Being in the sun after so long, being Mated and with his adoptive Sire and brother by vampire and the girls? All quite extraordinary and yet to the outsider, decidedly ‘normal’, a simple family group enjoying the sights.

 

They managed to escape the ancient town of Pompeii around four in the afternoon, their driver continuing on to Herculaneum where the ruins had been replaced by more modern structures. They stopped at the small town square for refreshments and enjoyed the relative quiet after the summer tourist crowds of the famed township earlier.

 

The Herculaneum gelati was a must, apparently, and caused some amusement as Spike did a full body shiver causing Xander to make a point of snuggling close in a very public, faux effort to warm him up. The girls ordered double scoops of strawberry and lemon, then claimed symptoms of ‘brain freeze’, to which Connor gave the big brother retort that such a response required a brain in the first place and was given a light slap from Claire for his trouble. Their antics seemed to add to the joy of the afternoon for Anton who luxuriated back, his enigmatic smile and relaxed demeanor not lost on any of the group.

 

The drive back along the coast was conducted as the sun set with a spectacular display of crimson and gold complimenting the ocean vista, and the conversation was very much focused on the history of the region and the implications of living so close to the sleeping volcano.

 

Dialogue over dinner turned to the week ahead for the three intrepid travellers as they ventured on alone, with Anton insisting that Connor make contact immediately should accommodation or transport prove an issue, assuring his young relative that he had “friendly contacts in most places”. Pippa promised to keep the other two in line and check in daily with the older Aurelians, and they all retired to bed early with the commitment to be up and about for a family farewell around ten the next day. 

 

Xander was unusually quiet upon entering their suite, so much so that Spike called him on it. “Anythin’ amiss luv?”

 

The brunette wandered over to stare out at the ocean from the small balcony, but seemed to pull his attention from wherever his mind had wandered, back into the room, “Me? No… well, not a problem… just thinking. You know this is the first time I’ve ever really travelled for… well, just for the sake of travel… You know…seeing things and going to places without having to worry about working, or anything really. And I think it’s… well I really like it, but I kind of like having a purpose when I’m somewhere too.”

 

“Not sure I follow you, Pet.” The vampire moved over to stand beside his lover who was leaning on the rail gazing over the water, the warm breeze of the balmy evening catching his longer than usual locks and tossing the curls around.

 

“It just sort of starting to sink in I guess. You know… It’s kind of been like a dream the past few weeks. An incredibly amazing fairytale that I’m only starting to realize, has no real plot line and no ending. We could live anywhere and we’ve got forever, but… where do we fit in? Where do I fit in? … Other than with you… I know I fit with you…”

 

Spike slung his arm loosely around his lover’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling the hair and not replying for a long minute, just enjoying the closeness and considering his answer. “I reckon the answers to all that will come when the time is right. One thing I do know for certain. We have a loving Sire, an’ seems like he needs family close. So how’s about we start there. How would you feel about settlin’ here in Europe for a bit?”

 

Xander turned in the arms of the man he adored. “You mean we don’t have to go back to England… or even the US? I mean… I like England, and… it’s your home really, well it was… but it’s kind of where I… well it’s where I was, you know… sick.” There. He’d said it. The niggle that he could revert back, somehow fall into the hole of depression again and return to being a burden had been the pebble in his shoe since Oxford really.

 

The link was wide open, and Spike was aware of the underlying doubt, the memories of desperation and helplessness, and identified. He had been there himself more times than he wished to count, but had learned the hard way that survival was reliant upon resilience; finding something to live for; learning and adapting; and having some purpose, however tenuous, some connection to ground existence. He tried to convey all this and more without words, struggling to articulate his answer aloud, but finally settled on, “Don’t know if we need to settle for good anywhere really. Seems that ol’ Anton’s a bit footloose ‘imself, so we’ll probably end up a few different places. But there’s no reason we have to decide past where to after Rome… Was thinkin’ Vienna might be fun for a bit, but let’s wait ‘til we chat to Sire yeah? Reckon we’ll have to square things with Red ‘n Rupert at some point, but only when you’re ready Luv, it c’n wait.”

 

Xander gave a small smile and sighed his relief before kissing the blonde soundly on the lips, drawing away just long enough to add a breathy, “I love you.” He was graced with one of the smiles he was sure Spike kept especially for him, the stunning smile that encompassed everything his beautiful lover was - the irrepressibly strong, immortal vampire; the soft, romantic poet; the proud, capable man; the tender partner, considerate lover and fierce protector… his.

 

Master Vampire and Mate forewent making love in favor of falling asleep in each other’s arms, comfortably tired from the day, and utterly warm and content.

 

The following morning began with a leisurely, shared shower including reciprocal pleasure giving and consequent closeness as they dressed, packed up their belongings and joined the rest of their party for a quick breakfast and fond farewells downstairs.

 

Connor and the girls were notably excited and eager to continue their adventure. Their driver dropped them at Naples train station where, on Connor’s insistence, the girls left their larger suitcases in the car and took up newly acquired, far lighter backpacks for their continued journey south. Promises were reiterated regarding regular check ins with the older Aurelians and the three disappeared into the busy station.

 

A rather subdued trio rejoined their road to Rome without fanfare and most of the trip was taken in comfortable quiet, each man caught up in his own thoughts as they made their way out of Naples and sped up the freeway toward the nation’s capital.

 

The southern approach to the city was not particularly spectacular, notable for the increased traffic on the road and numerous industrial buildings and housing estates marking the beginning of the sprawling metropolis of a modern city. Spike must have noted the slight disappointment wafting through the link as Xander found his hand being taken up and squeezed before the shell of his ear was licked by a cool tongue along with a whispered, “Don’t fret luv. Old parts are near the center, we’ll be seein’ ‘em soon enough.”

 

For the thirty something Californian, the images of Rome were almost entirely derived from the history channel, so the reality seemed rather surreal as their car rounded the Colosseum amidst several thousand other vehicles simply going about their daily business. Other landmarks similarly merged into the patchwork of architecture denoting the city’s heritage borne of three millennia of occupation.

 

Anton’s Rome address was in an old sector at the base of the Gianicolo, like the surrounding buildings dating from the early to mid nineteen hundreds. A roller door raised and they pulled into the pristine garage attached to the side of the white three-story home.

 

They began unloading the luggage as Anton chatted easily with Marco, their driver. The decision to keep the car in Rome was an easy one. They would need transport if the number of meetings and various tasks discussed en route to the capital were to be achieved in the next few days.

 

“Leave the bags here, we have plenty of time to organize that later. Come, let me show you around.” With that Anton swept from the large white room, through a side door and back out onto the street. Stopping in front of the ornate ebony coloured front door, he turned to his adoptive Childer and smiled, “I want you to see why I fell for this place in particular.”

 

The building may have been attractive from the outside, but internally it was nothing less than spectacular. Xander gave an impressed whistle as the interior was revealed in all its glory. A central atrium complete with enormous glass ceiling/skylight gave the entire home an airy feel. The second level access was an ornate, dark marble staircase, and traditional balustrades in white marked the upper gallery. The entire lower level was dedicated to a lounge and library area with guest bathroom, obviously set up for entertaining.

 

“Your bedroom and bathroom are on the second story, follow me.” Anton took the stairs two at a time, his enthusiasm infectious. Spike was impressed. Like the Immortal’s Florence home, every corner of the place seemed to contain artworks or antiques of some kind, though the inner William grumbled ‘typical over the top Italian’ at some of the décor.

 

Xander found himself reaching out to touch various surfaces, admiring the exquisite craftsmanship and intricate carvings on many of the antique furnishings downstairs and on the first floor ‘attica’ – a wide landing obviously set up to lounge and view the lower story. He was so intent on his inspection that he was quite taken aback by the ultra-modern, black and shiny, kitchen-dining room through an elegant archway.

 

Anton’s assistant Natalia was present and obviously expecting their arrival. She stepped away from the marble bench top where she was part way through preparing a light meal, and greeted the newcomers. “Good evening Anton, William, Alexander,” she nodded to each in turn, “Your rooms are prepared, and supper will be ready directly. Will you be taking it on the terrace?”

 

Anton moved forward and greeted her as a favored friend rather than employee, kissing the girl lightly on both cheeks in time-honored fashion, “Thank you, that would be perfect. Everything else is in order I take it?”

 

Natalia gave Anton a slight nod, then replied, “Of course. There have been a number of rather urgent phonecalls today, and I have your mail in order. I have arranged the meeting you requested but we are still waiting on some confirmations. Perhaps it is best I supply you the details after you have eaten and had time to relax?”

 

Anton gave the girl a blinding smile, “You are a wonder as ever. Yes that would be perfect.” He turned to Spike and Xander, “Come I will show you to your room, then we can collect our belongings and settle in. Shall we say fifteen minutes on the terrace?” He looked to Natalia who nodded, then led the men to another flight of stairs.

 

The second story consisted of a master bedroom (Anton’s), a second double bedroom for Natalia, and a large office. All were built around the light well for the atrium. Up another flight of stairs and the suitably ornate guest bedroom and bathroom looked out to the large terrace and ornate grill over the atrium light well. Xander walked to the edge of the terrace and looked over the wall. The city lights highlighted the skyline of old Rome, and while trees obscured some of the view, they gave a sense of privacy and peace to the space. The whole place was, he realized with a smile, all, very typically, Anton.

 

Spike caught the look and sidled up to his partner, “Whatcha grinnin’ at luv?”

 

Xander slid his arm around his lover and they both turned to look out over the city scene, “Just thinking I guess… and… I don’t know really. It’s like… Is it right to feel at home when you’ve only just arrived at a place? It’s like everywhere we’ve been feels familiar somehow, like we sort of fit. Not like a local type feel, but just that… I don’t know how to explain it… It’s… nice.”

 

Spike turned the brunette to him and kissed him soundly before pulling away and with an almost sheepish smile, simply said, “Know what you’re sayin’ Pet. Now, let’s go ‘n get those bags.”

 

Supper was had in the warmth of the clear Roman evening as they reflected on the last few days of family holiday (minus the violent interlude), but as soon as it was over the relaxed mood changed. They helped Natalia carry the spent remains of dinner down to the kitchen, then all four moved to the adjacent first story alcove to discuss more serious matters.

 

Natalia was suddenly all business. She handed each man a printed summary of correspondence pertaining to the Scourge and related clan matters, and swiftly updated Spike and Anton on their joint venture investments. She also handed Xander documents updating him on the Spanish construction project - due diligence reports on the companies involved, legal checks, planning and surveyors approvals, and the architect’s proposals and amendments.

 

Xander was initially a little taken aback, then was surprised by how easily his mind shifted as he recalled his previous roles in construction when perusing the comprehensive collection of documents. He was quick to realize that attention to detail was needed, something which would require more than a cursory glance, so put the papers aside, smiling at Natalia as he did so, “Thanks, this is terrific. I’ll, um… I’ll need a bit of time to go through it all. Is there a timeframe on the project.”

 

Natalia looked pleased at the response, but simply said, “There is a deadline for sign off set for ten days time, but I imagine that has a bit of leeway… Anton?”

 

The Immortal looked up from the letter he was currently reading and nodded, “I think they know that we are keen, and that you are taking a special interest, so that should buy us some time if you think we need it.”

 

Xander visibly relaxed, “Yeah… it all looks OK initially but I would like to go through all this properly. A day or two should do it. We might need an interpreter for some of the reports though, my school boy Spanish really won’t cut it and some of this is in Italian by the looks.”

 

Natalia spoke up, “If you would please, Alexander, I have taken the liberty of engaging a translator who is most discrete, and specializes in technical and legal work. She is available for the next week. I simply have to contact her with times.” Xander smiled and nodded, then set down his pile of papers in favor of looking to Spike and what he was reading, absently rubbing the gauze that still covered his now nearly healed, facial cut.

 

Spike looked up and smiled briefly, but the look became one of concern at his lover’s unconscious action. “Cut troublin’ you Pet?”

 

“What? No, not really just a bit itchy… I um… guess I’m just tired.”

 

Anton looked up at the statement, “Well, it seems there is little we can resolve tonight anyway. We will set a meeting of clan leaders for three nights hence, and to that end, I will call in some favors and gather what information we can regards the Scourge in this city at least. William, is there any news of your auction results? Anything we should do tonight?”

 

“Auctions are set for the end of the month. Note here from the Watcher, apparently wants the boy here to contact him. It can wait. Only thing I think might be of interest is that they Council and the covens are gettin’ edgy regards the refugee strife, but that’s mostly human related so… You need anythin’ done pronto?”

 

Anton shook his head, “Oh I think it can all wait. Let’s retire and begin again tomorrow. I must confess a lovely soak and my own bed sounds quite inviting.”

 

With that, Natalia took her leave. Spike opened his wrist and offered it to his Sire. Xander, in turn, did likewise, and both were gifted with a small draft of the Immortal’s blood before bidding good night at the door of Anton’s bedroom.

 

As they alighted the stairs to their own room, Anton called to them, “Oh, I forgot to mention. Buffy left a message. She and Dawn are back from holiday. They’re in Rome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anton’s Rome abode based on: http://www.luxuryestate.com/p19138121-townhouse-for-sale-rome


	35. Part 53

Part 53

Both men were silent as they entered their bedroom, and equally quiet, as bags were unpacked with an efficiency borne of repetition rather than ease. The only real indication of internal turmoil on the part of both men being Xander’s outburst of anger as he tried unsuccessfully to hang some clothes one handed. He threw the offending shirts on the floor of the wardrobe and slammed the door, almost hitting Spike in the process, and stormed out onto the balcony.

Spike hung the discarded garments, feeling his Mate’s worry and agitation clearly through their shared link, though a little unclear as to why the arrival of Buffy on the scene should cause such a reaction. In the end he chose to wait. Turning down the bed and putting their toiletries in the very generous, blonde marble bathroom. As an afterthought, he turned on the taps of the bath, noting that Natalia had even placed their fluffy guest towels on the warmer before their arrival, and smiled. He would have to thank her in the morning.

The blonde was about to venture out to collect his Mate when Xander reentered the room. Spike knew better than to comment just yet. Instead, he held out his hand and led the injured brunette to the bathroom, stripped him without protest, divested himself of his own clothing and settled them both into the steaming water facing each other. And waited.

Finally Xander looked, the good eye focusing on a point somewhere beyond his lover. “I’m not sure I want to see her.”

Spike knew very well who the brunette was referring to, but chose to misunderstand, “Who, Dawnie?”

Xander gave Spike a withering look, then seemed to relent, “You know I mean Buffy.” 

The vampire replied quietly, “Yeah Pet, I do. Want to tell me why?”

The human took a deep breath before replying, “Because… because I haven’t seen her since Sunnydale, Spike!” It came out in a rush, and the blonde knew there was more, and that his lover needed to say it.

“She came to the coven once or twice after I was… you know… back there. She told Giles to say hi on her behalf, but never… She didn’t want to know me any more. Guess I wasn’t… she said she didn’t know how to handle someone who was… you know… mentally ill. Emphasis on the mental. Said that I… told Giles that he should never have… that I was never capable of collecting Slayers… of fighting demons! Demons?! They were f#$%ing humans with human shaped guns and machetes, and F%#@D up political agendas. Who needs demons when you’ve got a bunch of child soldiers happy to murder whole families in their beds! Geez Spike! Half the UN troops out there come back screwed up in some way – and the rest were probably screwed to start with.” 

Despite their reclining position and warm water, Xander was visibly shaking by the time he was finished. Spike gently took his lovers large hands in his and pulled him forward a little, just enough to kiss him gently, then tugged him further, urging the bigger man to turn around until Xander was lying with his head on Spike pale shoulder. He stroked rhythmically down the male form, admiring the taut muscles and willing the distress away. His Mate turned and began to lick his neck over what would have been his pulse point. He felt the sting of his lover’s extended canines comfort was taken in true vampire fashion.

Slowly Xander relaxed and almost seeming to snooze for a time. In the quiet, Spike contemplated his own thoughts regards Buffy. He had not contacted the blonde either, though it was doubtless that she knew of his ongoing existence – at least his reemergence at Wolfram and Hart and work with her ex-lover. Anton had said as much, and the little ‘pissant’ Andrew doubtless had spilled the beans after his and Angel’s baulked attempt at seeing said Slayer during their trip to Italy, in what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

She and Anton may have had a fling, but they were obviously not together now, unless his Sire was some sort of master of deception. Spike quickly discarded that notion in favor of asking Anton directly what the current situation between the Immortal and the Slayer was exactly. And if his Mate did not want to see her, then they would make themselves scarce for the few hours or days she was around. And then there was the demise of Angel… and his own ongoing survival. If they did meet, how would that set of events pan out? That topic would be a tricky one to address, almost as big as the Mating and adoptive Sire ‘thing’.

The water was cool by the time the two exited the bath. Nothing had been resolved but Spike at least had the impression that the storm had passed for Xander, and that what would be would be as far as the Slayer was concerned. Spike smiled as he tucked the bedding around his already snoring partner, Sire would help them through this. Of that he was certain. It was nice to have family at times like these.

…………..

Anton was in the kitchen chatting to Natalia when the two Aurelians emerged for the day. He smiled at the pair then noted Xander’s worried demeanor, the raw bite mark on Spike’s neck. Spike nodded meaningfully to his Sire indicating the door to the alcove, then turned to his lover, “How about you help Natalia for a minute Pet. Just need a quick word with Sire.”

Xander complied, smiling sweetly at the assistant and moved to help with food preparations, or at least set the table. Spike squeezed his hand before turning heel for a quiet word or three with Anton.

Anton was looking genuinely concerned as the two settled onto the antique chairs of the alcove, so Spike swiftly came to the point. “Boy’s worried ‘bout meeting up with the Slayer. Seems she didn’t deal when he was crook ‘n steered clear, said some bits to the Watcher too, got passed on ‘n hit home. Now he’s not sure where he stands.”

Anton’s frown did not diminish, his voice soft and full of understanding, “I see… I won’t pretend, William, Buffy is a friend. For a short while, I think she imagined the liaison could be more, but it would never have worked, she… does not view the world as we do. She really cannot accept the darker aspects of this world. I was happy when she found a more… ‘normal’ human beau. I would venture that Alexander’s experiences of human guerilla warfare are quite beyond her comprehension. Likewise she is blind to his immense strength and capacity for love. When we do meet, as indeed we must, you will be introduced as my Childer. I do not expect her to understand, but I will do my best to encourage her acceptance.” 

Anton put a calming hand on Spike’s knee and leveled concerned pale green eyes at William’s blue. “But I suspect this is also about you? She was aware of your return and your work with your true Sire, but… she is unaware of your survival, your changed status, I think.”

Spike shook his head and looked sadly at the floor, “How could I? What would I say? ‘Hey Buff, they still didn’t manage to off me. Oh, by the way your ex bought it fightin’ a bloody dragon.’ Don’t exactly think she’d appreciate me survivin’ when the poof didn’t.”

Anton’s hand had not moved, “And if your roles were reversed? Would you be happy to see her?”

Spike inhaled sharply and looked incensed, “Course I bloody would! I… She… Ahh hell, Sire… Just…” his voice dropped to an almost whisper, “Just don’t want to hurt her, or the boy… or the Bit…”

Anton captured his adoptive Childe’s hands and kissed the backs of first one then the other, “And you will not. You may trust me in these matters. Now let us eat and begin our day. I fear it may be a long one…”

……….

Concerns about the Slayer took a back seat for the better part of the next three days with business matters and broader interests took all their attention. 

Mornings were spent much as they had been at Anton’s residence in Florence, with the exception that Xander who moved surprisingly easily into his role as William Aurelius’ business partner and negotiator regards the construction investment. His experience on larger projects in Sunnydale, and status as both Master’s Mate and now member of the Immortal’s adoptive family, gave him the knowledge, skills and position to make informed and binding decisions. His attention to detail was noted and appreciated by the intrepid interpreter, Livia, as she deftly communicated technical and legal matters as needed. Clarification was frequently requested and concise and accurate answers dictated in reply. As a consequence, costing parameters, timeframes and insurance matters were settled to the satisfaction of all parties in near record time. 

Anton was impressed, and Spike genuinely thrilled as he saw his lover grow in confidence with each new challenge met. There was little doubt the man was a capable negotiator, instinctive manager and astute businessman, even if he did not fully realize it yet. It augured well for the future. Meanwhile Spike and Anton saw to other investments and, perhaps more importantly, matters of security, of ensuring the relative peace and safety of Rome and the wider regions of southern Europe, and immediate measures to address the threat of the Scourge. 

With the general meeting of the combined Demon Council less than nine hours away, Spike was sitting opposite Xander on the sunny patio, laptop open and drink in hand, in the throws of debriefing his partner in unlife of the events of the past few days, when a quiet clearing of a female throat announced Natalia. “Is this a bad time?”

Spike turned his attention to the woman and smiled. There had been a constant stream of visitors and extremely well managed schedule of meetings organized by the capable Natalia over the past few days. Her assistance invaluable and there was no question. Anton joined the group, giving his PA a friendly squeeze on the shoulder before taking a seat. Natalia smiled and handed each man a thin folder containing a number of printouts. 

“This contains a list of those who will attend tonight, though I am still waiting on confirmation from the Folgarth and Letnus clans. The Master of Turkey is sending Demir, his First Childe, as there is some serious unrest in their own territory that demands his attention. I have sent out a tentative agenda and the details of the venue to all parties, so unless there are any major changes, there should be no need for any last minute communiqués. Oh, and the accommodation has been arranged as requested, some foreign leaders intend staying for up to a week apparently. I have noted against their names as you can see. I hope this is in order.”

The Immortal smiled and nodded his approval at the girl, “You have outdone yourself, Natalia. I take it the Watchers’ Council is sending a representative?”

“ Yes, their man in Rome, Andrew, will be coming, along with his two Italian slayers and, of course, Buffy.” Natalia took a moment to flick the screen on her tablet PC, “There was an Email from Master Connor this morning. He was pleased to be invited to monitor the meeting, and he and the sisters are staying at Hotel Majestica tonight, as suggested, so connectivity will not be an issue.”

“You have outdone yourself Natalia, thank you.” Anton turned to his adoptive Childer, Spike nodded and smiled, Xander somewhat preoccupied with the list of attendees giving a simple, “Wow… um… yeah, this is amazing. Thanks.” 

The remainder of the day was spent discussing possible issues, particularly strategies for keeping the meeting ‘on track’, should inter-clan disagreements distract the dialogue from its prime purpose.

An hour before the three were due to leave for the meeting venue, they were sitting back, calming drinks in hand. They had already exchanged blood, an act that both grounded and reassured. This was to be Xander and Spike’s first experience of the true nature of Anton’s role as keeper of the balance, and for Anton, the first with true family at his side. It was at once, thrilling and a little worrying. 

Xander was thumbing the side of his glass when Natalia came out onto the patio, laden with three large boxes. Spike was immediately on his feet and relieved her of two of them, receiving a grateful smile for his trouble, “Thanks. I, um, I thought I would get there a bit early, just check everything is ready, set up, that sort of thing.”

Anton finished his drink in one quick action, “Well, we won’t be far behind. I just have a few things to sort out with my boys, and it might be as well to arrive a little earlier than scheduled to greet any groups needing to beat the rush, as it were.”

By the time Spike had helped Natalia down to the car and returned, Xander was standing on the first story landing and waved his Mate to follow him up the stairs. “Apparently Anton has something for us.” Spike found his lover’s hand as they approached the Immortal’s bedroom where their Sire was busying himself with something on the oversized bed. Hearing Xander’s slow heartbeat, the timeless being turned, smile and stepped aside, revealing two rather spectacular outfits. 

“Now I hope you don’t think me too presumptuous, but I arranged to have these made for the occasion. I…” For the first time, the younger two saw real uncertainty and more than a little embarrassment reflected in Anton’s pale green eyes as he continued, “I just thought you might like… Well I thought it would… be nice to have something special for tonight.”

There were two classically elegant, men’s suits on the bed, shirts and ties to the side, and a small jeweler’s gift box atop each. Anton stood aside as first Spike then Xander stripped and pulled on the new, obviously expensive garments. Where Xander’s was a mid brown, Spike’s was classic black and both perfectly fitted to the longer length of mid thigh. Stylish vests in the same colors came with the ensemble, and pants were again a perfect length and fit. 

Both men stood caressing the fine wool for a moment, and were inspecting the silk satin lining when Spike saw the label. “Bloody hell Sire. You don’t do things by halves – these are Kiton!”

Anton looked a little sheepish, “Well, I knew Paone when he first began to have success, and am never disappointed in the quality.”

Xander knew the cut and feel of every item was perfect, and assumed that Kiton was a men’s design house of note. He whispered his thanks then gasped as he opened the jewellery box. The intricate filigree, yellow gold ring was topped with an enormous facetted ruby of perfect clarity. Spike’s was similarly designed in white gold with a deep blue sapphire of the same size. 

Spike gasped as he noted the filigree included the Aurelian ‘A’ and phoenix plus Anton’s signature Greek ‘A’ worked with tiny Egyptian hieroglyphs surrounding it. “Sire this is… truly beautiful… thank you.” Spike and Xander then moved as one and kissed their adoptive elder respectfully on opposite cheeks, and the three stood for a moment in a fond embrace.

The short drive to the meeting venue took place minutes later, and their entry to the generous conference room of the Grand Hotel conference room went unannounced, with only a few groups of attendees already present but apparently engrossed in their own discussions. Anton motioned his compatriots to follow him as he made his way to the head of a large circle of tables. They chatted briefly to Natalia, who indicated that all was ready, security measures and surveillance in place.

The next twenty minutes was one of meet and greet as delegations and individuals arrived paid their respects to the Immortal and availed themselves to the table of light refreshments that Natalia had so astutely arranged to cater to the widely varied needs of the guests.

Spike and Xander stood back for the most part, preferring to be introduced as the Immortal’s new adoptive family than making a fuss. Spike was acutely aware that although he was a Mated Master, and one of the last Aurelians, he was an outsider as far as the Vampire Courts of Europe were concerned, and certainly had no jurisdiction regards any other demon clans. But it seemed the rumor mill in demon circles worked as well as in the past, and the exploits of he and Xander were well known, at least as far as Zurich, the adoption by Anton, and the Scourge were concerned. Consequently when Alona Costa Di Bianci swept into the room and made a beeline for the vampire and Mate, Spike was unsurprised.

“Spike!” She noted the man frown for a moment, “Oh, of course… William, still so handsome! And your darling Mate Alexander… you are two are beauty embodied. I was sad to hear of your Sire, such a waste, but we will speak of happier times. Now you must have lunch while you are in Rome. Barnardo will arrange it of course.” In amongst the gush of words, kisses to both cheeks were delivered and her long handled cigarette lit by the long suffering PA, Barnardo, despite it being waved around almost constantly. Happily Spike had no need to reply, so simply smiled and mumbled “CEO, Wolfram and Hart, Rome” to Xander as she rushed forward to greet someone else.

Xander felt the prickle at the same time as Spike. It was like ants crawling across his skin and caused an involuntary shiver. He looked quizzically at his partner, who merely nodded toward the entrance to the room. Three young girls walked toward the general crowd with a rather self important looking Andrew at the helm and Buffy off to one side. 

Attendees of the summit parted ways leaving a clear path for the newcomers to greet Anton, who in turn smiled, shook hands with Andrew, kissed Buffy chastely on both cheeks and ushered them to their seats at the large circle of tables arranged just so for the meeting. It was a signal for everyone to be seated, and with place names arranged for minimum upset by the competent Natalia, the process was a swift one, and less than two minutes later the only three to take their places were Anton and his adoptive Childer.

Buffy and Andrew both gasped as Spike moved into view on Anton’s immediate right, and Xander claimed the chair a further place on, but there was no time for explanations as Natalia indicated her readiness to take minutes and nodded to Anton indicating that Connor was on the conference link.

Anton did not stand for the introduction, but all fell silent as his presence somehow demanded attention and his rich baritone dominated the room, “Friends, welcome and thank you for coming at such short notice. We have much to discuss, so let us begin. Natalia has provided you with the agenda that has one issue noted above all others… the Scourge. Master Suetinus if you would like to begin with the report from the Palermo region…”


	36. Part 54

Part 54

The meeting was a surprisingly polite affair with an air of pragmatic determination regards the threat facing the demon world from the Scourge, though the conversation did encompass the need to address problems caused by fanatics of all persuasions.

When details of the use of human weapons (in particular guns) was tabled, there was a general consensus that magic users from a number of clans would engage in protection spells that could either render the weapons unusable or shield those in the firing line. A resolution was passed that meant each group would be guarded in such a way on the evening of the attack on the Scourge. It would mean that no other magic could be used, but for the vast majority, fangs, talons, brute strength and fighting skills of traditional variety would be ample to the task when numbers were on their side.

Andrew was uncharacteristically quiet during the first part of the meeting, which for the two former Sunnydale crew, was a little unnerving, but given the overwhelming determination and cohesion expressed by the demons present regards mutual rights and community protection strategies, it was unsurprising. Slayers and the Watchers were hardly known for their tolerance of the ‘other’, indeed it was only the emergence of the New Council and calling of all Slayers post Sunnydale, that there had been any effort to open dialogue with demon clans at all. Agreements had been forged but it was an uneasy alliance at best. That being said, both sides recognized the need to work together on matters of mutual security. The Scourge was just such a concern.

There was a short adjournment an hour and a half into proceedings, Natalia inviting all present to a light supper in the adjoining breakout room, stressing that the business center had also been made available so delegates might communicate with other clan/family members and in some cases, seek out information at the request of the meeting members. Andrew ushered Buffy and the other Slayers outside without pause.

Anton and ‘his boys’ made their way to a private enclave to the rear of the conference room and exchanged familial blood for reassurance, before rejoining the main group where Spike and Xander were all but swamped by vampire clan members wishing to meet the pair and establish a connection with the new Childer of the Immortal. 

Other demons were a little less forthright, to the point Xander took it upon himself to engage first a group of petite women wearing traditional Middle Eastern attire, jeweled veil firmly in place, in quiet conversational Arabic. He then moved to some almost human looking Folgarths, this time speaking through one of their number who thankfully spoke English, asking politely about their families and particular concerns. 

Spike was very familiar with the traditions of the Vampire courts of Europe and had also been well versed by Anton regards recent inter and intra clan power plays. For the clans, William Aurelius was an unknown quantity despite his former violent ‘William the Bloody’ reputation built over his many years in Europe. He was apparently ensouled, had been dusted, worked for the Powers of Light, killed their kind, took down armies, had taken a human lover… So many rumors had circulated that nothing short of meeting the blonde in person would satisfy the burning curiosity. Rather than the reckless young fledge, maverick Master, or self important ‘White Hat’, the Immortal’s adopted Childe was a quietly spoken, highly intelligent, extremely powerful Master whose magical aura was dark and light entwined, and whose essence was unmistakably linked to both Anton and his Mate Alexander. Their conclusions were unanimous at the end of the break. They were in the presence of something unique, the equivalent of Demon Royalty. 

As a consequence, by the end of the break, the general atmosphere of the meeting had shifted. All present seemed to defer to the powerful three rather than just the ancient Immortal, Anton.

Once again Anton began proceedings, focusing delegates on the desired outcome – an immediate timeline to carry out their plans for a coordinated and thorough elimination of the Scourge and dismantling of the extremists’ networks.

Surprisingly it was Andrew who was able to provide times and places for the Scourge’s next targets, having had the foresight to hack social media accounts of a number of Scourge members stupidly set up to promote their cause and crowd source support from less savory quarters of (in particular, but not exclusively) Rome and surrounds.

The meeting was a triumph. Immediate plans included the utilization of the skills and resources of all clans, families and organizations present in a single night of action, thus beginning the longer process of societal reform (at least where demons were concerned). The initial effort was to rid the city and surrounds of the Scourge and, if successful expand the effort across Europe. Following that the inter clan agreements and strategies were aimed at preventing a repeat of a Scourge rise in the foreseeable future. 

The main action would occur two nights hence allowing clans and demon groups to move families out of the way and make appropriate preparations for battle. Wolfram and Hart CEO, Ms Di Bianci, volunteered the special services of their ‘cleaning staff’ to deal with any conflict remnants (bodies and ichor in particular). Spike had been more than a little concerned that their involvement had more nefarious reasons until Anton had pulled him aside during the break to explain that the company had many clients who were threatened by the Scourge. They were apparently losing money and customers as a direct result of the actions of the fanatics, particularly affected, their lucrative business of assisting demon refugees to enter Europe and settle.

Andrew volunteered his slayers to patrol the areas surrounding the conflict with the express purpose to ensure the safety of humans, and to pick off any enterprising unaffiliated demons intent on taking advantage of the confusion. 

Xander had been quiet throughout the meeting, listening to all views via a quiet interpretation (when necessary) from Spike. It was only as details were being finalized that he spoke up. In a clear, authoritative tone he stated, “The Scourge members we encountered were carrying human weapons, guns and knives to be exact. If your fighters are vulnerable to these, which I think most of us here are, precautions will need to be taken.” The resulting uproar eventually died down as the leaders determined methods of dealing with the issue. 

Finally, as the meeting drew to a close, it was decided that a series of special warded communication channels were to be laid open from a full day before to a week after the action, so any follow up necessary might be dealt with swiftly. It was enough. Clans had their designated meeting points, were clear about their roles and generally comfortable with the strategies, and the meeting was adjourned.

Andrew and his young Slayers left almost immediately, but Spike noticed Buffy making her way across to as Anton thanked Alonna for Wolfram and Hart’s assistance was bidding farewell. He was decidedly unsure of what to say to his former comrade in arms and sometime lover, so chose instead to assist Natalia and Xander (who was also obviously uncomfortable with the prospect of meeting Buffy again) as they tidied the conference room.

Finally as all but the Immortal, his Childer and Buffy remained, Natalia politely absenting herself with a quiet nod and “I will meet you back at the house.”

There seemed to be no good way to begin the conversation with the oldest surviving Slayer, so Spike took Xander’s hand and walked toward Anton. The Immortal smiled his encouragement as Xander took the lead and simply said, “Hey Buff.”

The blonde woman stared for a moment, her attention obviously on the closeness of the vampire and the Scoobie of old. Finally she cleared her throat and replied, “Hi, Xan… Spike, or is it William these days?”

Spike smiled a little, “Answer to anythin’ so long as it’s not rude. You and the Bit well?”

Buffy was obviously still a little thrown, despite having just spent the better part of three hours in the presence of the other two. “Oh… I… Huh? Yeah she’s good… but… you…? I thought everyone died in the alley? I mean they said… and then it was confirmed… Spike what happened? Did Angel…?”

Spike’s pained expression and slight shake of his head said it all, but he answered in a near whisper anyway, “He went down a bloody hero to the last. Took on a dragon… dragon died… took Angel with ‘im… No idea why I…”

Buffy’s reply was surprisingly hurtful and became increasingly agitated as she spoke, “And yet you did… You’re standing here and you’re fine. Better than, it seems. I thought Angel was supposed to get some ‘sandshoe’ rewardy thingy if he was all atone worthy? What happened with that? Did you get that instead? What? Explain to me…”

Xander felt unfettered grief and helpless regret flowing from his lover, and a desperate need to fight or run. Anton too was receiving the emotions clearly through their Sire/Childe link, made all the stronger for the top up feeding the three had been engaged in. 

Anton was about to move forward to defend his relative, but it was Xander, still holding Spike’s hand tight, who stepped forward to face the petite blonde, “I don’t think Spike needs to explain anything Buffy. He had nothing to do with the outcome of that night, other than to support Angel in taking out the Black Thorn. It took Connor to pull him out of the rubble and look after him for any sort of physical recovery, the other is a work in progress. He lost his Grandsire, and has had to come to terms with things he can’t change. Let’s leave it at that, OK?” Xander’s stance was not quite as self-assured as his demeanor in the more public meeting and Buffy noticed a flinch as she stepped forward to argue her point. Interpreting the move as a challenge of sorts, she drew her own conclusions and went on the offensive. Scourge be damned, this was personal.

“Well I would, except that you’re not exactly Mr Objectivity these days. Giles said there was something up with you and they pulled you out of Africa ‘cause you were all ‘boo hoo, can’t deal with the world’ crazy. So a couple of slayers you were looking for got killed. So what? It happens. We all know that life’s not fair, but you went and chose to get yourself turned instead? How could you??! Have you even told Willow, ‘cause gee mister, you’d better be all soul having or else! And just FYI? There’s no point denying it, you may still look like Xander, but I can feel you, or have you forgotten my Slayer senses?” She glared at Xander and her hand slipped behind to her belt as fingered the stake the three men knew would be resting there.

It was Anton’s turn to step forward and put out a placating hand before Master vampire and Mate had an opportunity to fully react. “Buffy there has been no turning, but you are correct in one respect. Xander is different. He is William’s full vampire Mate. Their joining was completed in my presence according to tradition a few weeks back, while you were visiting your father, I believe.” When Buffy’s hand did not shift from her grasp on the stake, he continued, “I have formally taken the Aurelian Master William, his Mate Xander and William’s Full Blood vampire brother, Connor, as my family, my Childer, to cherish and care for.”

At the last statement Buffy’s eyes widened and she stood in silence for a moment, staring at her former lover, then turned to Spike with an accusatory glare. Her tone matched the look, “So not only did you stand by while Angel dusted, but you took my friend and turned him into your gay lover, and then went to my ex for backup with your little scheme. And I don’t know who this ‘brother’ is but I’m pretty sure he’s some easily led loser too. I wouldn’t put it past you to have stirred up all this demon trouble just to gain some sort of, I don’t know, status in the demon community. So what, you thought you would invite me and the other Slayers just to rub it in? Is that what this is? ‘Cause I’ve got an answer to that.”

In a move that was as swift as it was well practiced Buffy’s stake was flicked from her belt and sent hurtling with perfect aim toward Spike’s chest, but Anton was quicker. He snatched the stake from the air mid flight and was immediately standing in front of his childer, fangs to the fore facing the angry blonde. 

Both Xander and Spike felt cool rage through the link with their Sire, and sent love and devotion back. The Immortal shook his head slowly and the fangs retracted. When he spoke it was in a quiet, measured tone that emphasized his age authority and wisdom, with a good dose of tacit disappointment. “You will not attack my Childer, neither verbally nor physically. Xander and William have made their choice and I am honored to call them family. The partnership was prophesied and sanctioned by the Powers of Dark and Light. You have made accusations that are as false as they are hurtful. When you are able to listen without malice, able to accept the truth and wonder of these two beautiful beings, then we will have more to discuss.” 

Anton held his arms open and the two men acknowledged their full connection by taking their positions either side of their Sire in a protective embrace. Anton smiled at each of them and received love and devotion via the link in return before he turned his attention back to his former lover, “For now it is enough we rid ourselves of the Scourge threat and move on with our lives. Should you choose to assist in the coming action, well and good, but you will stay away from my family until you are ready to accept our clan.” With that Anton turned heel, tossing the stake casually at the Slayer’s feet as he made for the door, Spike and Xander close behind.

The short drive home was a quiet one, each man caught up in their own thoughts as they pondered the hurtful words of their sometime friend and ally. Finally, seated with drinks in hand on the balcony of Anton’s home, staring out over the park and city skyline, the Immortal ventured his opinion of the interaction with the oldest Slayer. “Buffy’s nature and calling does not embrace the notion of the other, of significant deviations from the norm. Her position will always be one of suspicion of demons and limited capacity to accept the horrors that are human cruelties. I do not condemn her for this and will not distract her from her task, however she must not threaten you.” 

Anton finished his drink, stood and stretched, then yawned, “I think it’s time for bed. I, for one, need to rest. We have much to do tomorrow.”


	37. Part 55

Part 55

Xander seemed distracted as he undressed and was standing shirt in hand staring blankly at the open window of their bedroom as Spike sidled up behind and touched him on the shoulder, “Penny for your thoughts Luv.”

“Wha..? Oh. Sorry. Just…” Spike was jolted by waves of regret, sadness and uncertainty, and images of numerous faces of young women, some recent from the coven, some obviously much earlier Sunnydale memories, and many more of the girls he had sought out in Africa. It was particular the latter images that were the burning ones coming through the link. “I… it’s just that I can’t help thinking that… I mean it’s stupid I know, but I kind of feel like all the women I try to help end up… I don’t know… hurt… or worse.”

“What are you on about Luv? You tellin’ me that every female you meet is at risk somehow? What a load of bollocks! Think of all the times you helped the women around you, even the ones you didn’t know. And I hardly think you’re the common factor when it comes to trouble. Granted, your friends I’m talkin’ here, Red, the Slayer, even Anya and the Bit had a time of it, an’ some still are, truth be known, but that’s hardly your doin’. Hell Pet, there’s a good chance none of us would be here at all if it weren’t for you. 

“Fact of the matter was and still is, dangers we face with demons an’ such are different from the norm, and for the most part, the rest of the world goes on none the wiser. And if Connor’s Pippa n’ Claire choose to hang about their brother long enough, they might need some protectin’ by you, but don’t mean they’ll get hurt – and certainly not because of you. So what’s this really about?”

“Buffy said… she was so angry. I mean F#$% Spike she threw a stake! You’ve done nothing to hurt her and she just decided… because of me… she just…” 

Spike took his lover in his arms, gently pushed his head down so the brunette’s lips were at his neck where a pulse should have been before continuing, causing Xander to feel as much as hear the rich baritone. “And Anton caught it. Listen to me, Pet. Slayer has and will always have her own agenda. She has to see things in black and white, appoint blame and act on instinct. Anything else goes against her nature. Add to that a good measure of female temperament and self involved California gal to the mix and you’ve got your answer.” 

Spike felt the hint of a smile into his neck at the last part, as Xander nuzzled softly, but it was only fleeting as his own painful memories of his Grandsire’s last moments leaked unbidden through their link.

“She was thrown by the whole Angel dyin’ ‘is final death, I reckon. Don’t seem to ‘ve registered that he’d moved on, had a right pretty wolf girl there towards the end. He weren’t blissfully happy but they were good together. We’d patched our differences, but then family an’ all.” Xander chose the pause in monologue to let his small fangs drop and pierced his lover’s neck baring his own at the same time and feeling the sting and reciprocated comfort suckling. 

They stood for many minutes before Spike pulled away and looked Xander lovingly in his good eye. “She made her choices pet. Didn’t bother to even see you when you were really crook now, did she? ‘Cause she doesn’t bloody well get it!” Xander looked sadly at his lover but did not counter the point.

“You cannot deny it luv, she has no bloody idea what a real human warzone is like. Can’t accept that demons are a bit like little boys in the playground, bit of biffo to establish the pecking order then things calm down, that there are rules albeit most are instinctive but there none the same. Humans on the other hand… Seen enough wars meself to know… fanaticism ‘n hatred of difference, heck the term collateral damage was invented by that lot I reckon… be it religion, colour or creed, don’t matter. ‘S why the Scourge is so bloody dangerous, actin’ like the worst humans, ‘n why the rest of us need to sort ‘em out quick ‘n proper.”

“Now Slayer’s got that plus a good measure of her own prejudice agin all things vamp related, so of course she’s gonna blame me for anythin’ we’ve got goin’. Question comes back to this Luv. Are you happy with us, with you bein’ mine and me yours for all time?”

“Spike how can you even ask that?! I love you! I’m yours, all of me every… Ghods Spike you are my everything!”

“And your changes? And Anton in our lives?”

“I can’t imagine life without him now! He has shared so much of himself with us… and it feels… I feel complete. As for the changes…” He paused, felt his small fangs drop and deliberately nicked his tongue then licked his lips provocatively, then all but growled, “Wouldn’t be without them…” 

Spike’s was immediately in his own game face and extremely aroused by the sight, “Right then…” 

The next two minutes were a blur as the two lovers stripped at breakneck speed, found their way to the bedroom and with a flurry of fangs and hands and limbs. Xander felt his mate’s love and desire as though it were a living fire bursting forth from his very core and lighting every cell as it spread. With a minimum of preparation he was breached as both lovers sank fangs into their partner’s throat. They came within seconds but the blonde remained embedded to Xander’s great relief. He wrapped his legs around his partner and held him in place, waiting the few requisite minutes before they both felt arousal anew and Spike began to move once more. 

This time rather than frenzied, the whole event was permeated by gentle kisses the pace was slow and tender expressions of love and soft moans of appreciation. Sated for a second, then third time, the two curled up around each other, Xander maneuvering his darling vampire until he spooned him completely from behind. The last few words exchanged were those of adoration and complete, quiet contentment. Each softly smiling man drifting into slumber feeling whole, home, complete.

The pair woke around midday to bright sunshine flooding the terrace just beyond their bedroom. Anton was seated outside cigarette in hand and small coffee cup on the table. His morning newspaper was neatly folded off to one side as he focused intently on the folder of documents in front of him. 

Spike was showered and dressed before Xander had fully registered the blonde had moved. It gave the blonde the perfect opportunity for a “modicum of evil” as he eloquently put it, as bed clothes were whipped away and his lover left exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. All was forgiven as kisses peppered the bronzed torso and mouth, but rather than another round of lovemaking (as Xander hoped) the human was promptly lifted and deposited in the bathroom with a curt, “Come on Pet, get a wriggle on. Sire needs us I reckon.”

The remainder of the day was spent taking phonecalls and reviewing battle plans for the night. The three were in the dining room with maps, laptops and all manner of printed documents spread in front of them, when their ‘war meeting’ was interrupted by the clearing of a male throat from the doorway. They turned as one to see a grinning, if somewhat tired looking, Connor leaning against the entrance. “Hi. Got a spot for the Destroyer on your team?”

Anton stood immediately and with preternatural speed, had enveloped the young man in a welcoming embrace, “You are most welcome… Most welcome my dear boy…”

They settled the sandy blonde with a coffee and some hurriedly prepared snacks and waited for an explanation. Spike’s patience and curiosity was the prompt for the inevitable question, “So how the hell did you get here so quickly, why and where are the girls?”

Connor grinned around his focaccia, swallowed the large mouthful he’d just bitten off and gave the summary, “You know I logged out part way through the second half of the meeting. After that, I talked to Pippa not about the whole Scourge thing, but about wanting to spend some more quality time with you guys. We agreed to split up for a couple of days – to be honest I was a bit over churches, monuments and shopping expeditions – and before you ask, it was all good, just figure the girls need some bonding time and I’d kind of like to be here for… you know… Anyways, we were only four hours away, so I jumped on the early train. All roads lead to Rome apparently, and here I am. Oh and girls will be here Sunday. They’re planning to hang for couple of days before the flight home. So… that’s me. Now what’s the what for tonight?”

It was dark by the time the four left Anton’s home and on their way to the agreed pre battle meeting point, and the Immortal was genuinely looking forward to whatever the night might bring. His adoptive Childer were everything he could possibly hope for: individually and collectively powerful; loyal and loving toward him and family above all others; intelligent and wise beyond their years; and (he mused with a smile) quite easy on the eye and fun to be around… Ah yes, the powers of dark and light had truly blessed him after so many years alone. 

He smiled benevolently at his boys as they all piled into the waiting car. In truth he looked, to the outside world, like a sibling or young cousin, until one saw the depth of age and power revealed only by his eyes, and the wisdom of the ancient spirit within. They would be tested tonight, but he knew they would prevail and the city would be safe.

The meeting place was in a large cavern underneath the Trajan’s Market – the restored Roman forum complex. Rather than being filled with demon fighters as Xander half expected, there were representatives of each clan present to check in for any final instructions and to share the most recent intelligence. The small crowd parted for the Immortal and his Childer, whispered confirmation of the identity of Connor causing a good number of gasps of surprise and furtive glances in the young Aurelian’s direction. 

The plan was to track the Scourge, allowing them to gather in numbers until they approached their target area for the night, as had been their habit, then attack from all sides, cutting off all means of escape, destroying the main group, and capturing leaders where possible. Andrew and his Slayers (minus Buffy apparently) would follow the lead tracking party and protect any innocents caught in the crossfire. 

An hour later in the Rione VII Rigola sector near the banks of the Fiume Tevere, a small skirmish between a lead party of vampires and a small scouting party of the Scourge marked the beginning of the battle for the supremacy of Rome. It quickly became evident that the altercation was occurring both above and below ground, as the noise of a blast and consequent shaking of narrow alleyways and buildings in the near vicinity was accompanied by blood curdling screams and the sounds of a vicious clash under the feet of the street fighters.

As warned, the Scourge carried human weapons, guns, and used them with varied success on their opposition. Being forewarned of the possibility, most of the demons who were naturally bullet proof – in the most literal sense – around certain body parts, had added armor over their vulnerable regions and were able to penetrate the surprised Scourge mob with relative ease, cutting a ‘V’ through the main line and forcing hand to hand combat with the much faster, more vicious vampires and others with similar gifts for fighting, following immediately behind the first push.

Spike and Connor were in their element, flanking their Sire, with Xander shoulder to shoulder with Spike. Each had a short sword and vicious dagger, though the latter had yet to be drawn by anyone, as the fangs and body blows brought down all they encountered. 

At some point the battleground shifted entirely underground as they followed the trail of destruction, a point not lost on Xander who grimly noted the scattering of not just demon but rotting human remains in several larger caverns. The stench of decaying flesh was acrid, almost palpable and horribly familiar. His jaw clenched and he swallowed bile as he slashed his way free to take on yet another attacker with renewed determination, and worthy of his Aurelian name and growing reputation.

More and more waves of Scourge members seemed to be appearing from all sides, as the net of Anton’s forces pressed the battle into an ever smaller area, and despite the rate of kills and/or disabling of their opposition, the numbers were threatening to overwhelm their fighting force. 

Spike looked over to his Sire as the magnitude of their task became evident. Anton’s grim countenance said it all. They simply had to prevail for the sake of the city and beyond. They had discussed this. Breaking the Scourge here would have long lasting and dramatic repercussions right across Europe. After a moment to catch Anton’s eyes and give a curt nod of acknowledgement, he redoubled his efforts and managed to cut a path to a tunnel junction meeting their own forces were pressing the throng of Scourge inward.

It was evident to the Aurelians and the Immortal that the leaders of the fanatics were not with their fighters. It was Connor who saw him first. A Scourge member with back armband and some sort of insignia had an earpiece was obviously and was both sending and receiving information as he began to retreat. Wordlessly the youngest Aurelian conveyed his line of sight to his family members and took to the tunnels behind him, Spike, Xander and Anton, and five other vampires including the Master of Rome in hot pursuit. 

The fighters they encountered down the particularly narrow tunnel were not the ‘cannon fodder’ Scourge members of earlier, but obviously trained, armed and deadly militia. It was only Anton and the Master of Rome’s knowledge of the tunnels that truly saved them as gunfire deafened everyone in the confined space and smoke impeded even those with night vision. Ducking into recesses in the tunnels and taking short detours around areas now blocked by either bodies or rubble, Anton’s group managed to avoid serious injury and fight their way through the melee to reach what appeared to be a sealed bunker with two of the biggest demons Xander had seen to date, both armed to the hilt.

Spike finished off the last of their opposition but pulled up short as Xander hissed, “Explosives. Big guy on the right. Leaders safe on t’other side no doubt.” Connor heard and ducked back to a side tunnel he had sheltered in some twenty meters behind them where he had noticed street access in evidence. Forgoing climbing the ladder he vaulted half way up, pushed free the cover, checked the surrounds swiftly then returned before the others had realized his absence.

He moved silently to where Anton was waiting shielded by a kink in the tunnel wall. “We have a way out – and they must have another access. If they blow this tunnel to hell, leaders might make a move.”

As Anton nodded, The Master of Rome edged forward and muttered, “I know where we are, and I think I know their exit point beyond the blockade. Strategy?”

Anton looked back to his Childer then over to the Master, in a low, growled reply he answered, “Take these two out as they intended and let the Generals think the battle is won on this side. Catch the rats as they flee or trap them in their own safe hole, it matters not. Get everyone out of the tunnel and lead us to the other exit. Now!”

The other Master vampire wasted no time, taking his four Childer and silently moving to the exit Connor had cleared. Spike waved Connor back also and he followed, pulling a reluctant Xander behind him.

Anton turned briefly to Spike, “Give me your dagger, then leave.”

Spike’s eyes widened, “No Sire… please! If you kill one…”

“The other will detonate the explosion. I know. I am old, and faster than you. Now go. You must be ready to take the generals. Please.” Anton caressed Spike’s game face, nicking his thumb as it passed sharp fangs and smeared the blood on the blonde’s lips, “Trust me. I will be behind you. If not, then you may have some digging to do when the battle is won.”

Spike licked his lips reflexively, receiving his Sire’s blessing in the process. He kissed the dark man squarely on the lips and whispered, “Ghods speed Sire.” Then ran for the escape exit.

Xander was waiting anxiously on the surface and pulled Spike clear as soon as the blonde emerged. Seconds later the an enormous underground thump and explosion was heard, buildings shook and the street developed a distinct bulge then seemed to collapse in on itself. Tiles and debris began raining down from several of the apartment blocks and car and house alarms rang out. Spike flung himself back to the manhole they had exited from, which was now exuding a huge flume of dust and smoke. He reached down blindly, hoping upon hope… and a strong hand grabbed hold.

He pulled hard just as a second blast rocked the area and a very battered, dusty, but in tact Anton was all but ejected from the hole with the force of the consequent shockwave.

The three were all laid flat for a moment, but only a moment, as each regained their senses. Between them Xander and Spike hauled their Sire up to standing and took off at a run, following the others to where they suspected the Scourge leaders would try to make their escape.

Connor was waiting worriedly at the corner of the next street and waved them over, looking less than reassured as the extent of Anton’s injuries became obvious as the three approached. The Immortal lifted his head momentarily and attempted a smile, “Got the bastards, now put me down here and you three go finish the rest.”

Spike objected first, “Sire you’re back and legs are a bloody mess. We can’t just…”

“William, just go. The Master of Rome cannot do this without you. If I am not here when you get back, go straight home. I will meet you there.” With that Anton slumped against the wall he was propped up on and seemed to pass out.

Spike gave an almighty roar of anguish then turned to the others, “Come on. You heard Sire. Let’s finish this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy, please feel free to comment - the muse sometimes needs encouragement.


	38. Part 56

Part 56

Spike and Xander barely had time to glance back at their unconscious Sire and send a blessing that he would be alright, as Connor waved them forward urgently and explained as they ran, “The Rome Master went down this way, he reckons the exit is at in the basement of one of the apartment blocks. They’ll try to get out into the street from there. He’s pulling in a couple of favors, so we should have back up. He suggests taking the roof if we can.” Connor looked pointedly at Xander, “You know, in case they’ve got more than one exit point.”

Xander was easily keeping pace with his vampire but knew scaling a building was not within his abilities. As the rapid fire of an assault rifle rang out ahead of them, he all but shouted, “You two go, I’ll take the low road.”

A split second later he was sprinting down the street alone, all his focus on the increasing noise of a vicious struggle ahead somewhere. He rounded yet another dog leg in the narrow street and was faced with a nightmarish scene. 

The Master of Rome was down, a gaping gunshot wound in his leg, and a pile of dust beside him. He only paused for a moment, the old Master managing to growl out, “Subito!” and pointing to several figures running toward a waiting van, three vampires in pursuit. It was obvious that all three were injured in some way but continuing their chase none the less. He sensed rather than saw Connor and Spike advancing faster than he could but not fast enough it seemed. 

Three of the Scourge leaders were already in the car, and he was close enough to register one of the rear four turn, reveal a nasty grin on a face only a mother could love (and wasn’t that a strange thought to have at that moment) while leveling an automatic weapon at he and his three compatriots. 

The Aurelian Mate had time to notice two dark figures drop from the building above just as he pushed the vampire beside him down and felt the zing of a bullet pass just over his left shoulder as he dove to the ground. Up and running again, he saw Connor grappling with the gunman as Spike hauled someone from the car that was now attempting to accelerate, despite the passenger side door being wide open.

As he and the vampires with him once more sprinted toward the fracas, time seemed to slow. He had retrieved the dagger from his belt in the split second it took to stand and take off running (having lost his short sword in the tunnels) and now threw it full force at the gun wielding foe. The weeks of training with Anton and Spike paid off as the blade found its mark in the chest of the Scourge fighter. Sadly it did not prevent a random spray of a clip of bullets from the gun as he went down. He saw one of the car tires blow out, a several apartment windows shatter and Spike jerk back with a look of surprise as a red stain blossomed on the leg of his trousers and somewhere high on his chest. The individual he was grappling with took the advantage and shoved the blonde back hard, causing him to fall hard against the van.

Fear and adrenalin, and old nightmarish memories flashed through Xander’s mind, creating the perfect storm. At some point he was aware that some growling, furred reinforcements had arrived, but afterward could not recall exactly when or who exactly, until it was recounted for him blow for blow.

Everything was noise and blood and the crunch of bone, until it stopped. 

He came back to himself seated on the ground, with an unconscious, bleeding Spike cradled against his chest and a squatting Connor shaking him gently. “Alex. Alex it’s over. We’ve got a ride out of here. Come on. Let me take William, yeah? Can you stand?” 

Xander reluctantly released Spike into Connor’s strong embrace and struggled up to follow the pair to a white utility van. He slid onto the floor in the back and accepted Spike’s unconscious form once more. Connor jumped in and settled beside him, looking none the worse for wear but for a very concerned frown that spelt exhaustion and worry for his family. He noted absently, that three other blood-spattered fighters got in after them and settled themselves on the floor opposite.

Xander fussed for a moment, opening his wrist and coaxing the blonde in his arms to drink from him by lightly massaging the too pale throat. When Spike finally latched on weakly and began to suckle, Xander lifted his eyes to his little brother by adoption and, in a voice rough with emotion and fatigue, “Please tell me we got the bastards…”

Connor’s frown turned to a feral grin as he gave the simplest of replies, “Oh yeah. We got ‘em alright.”

Pulling into Anton’s cavernous white garage, he was relieved to note a late model black Mercedes with the Wolfram and Hart logo on the side was already parked to their left, and the door leading inside the house was wide open. His only thought after that was “Sire”, as Connor once again took Spike from his arms, this time leading them all inside.

The ground floor of the house had been set up as a temporary triage. As Xander stumbled behind his smaller relative, he noticed the Master of Rome’s second Childe sitting next to his prone Sire, nursing a myriad of his own injuries but refusing to let go the hand of his unconscious master. Others in makeshift waiting room had varying degrees of damage, but most were walking wounded, brought in by fellow fighters when either severity or proximity had made the destination preferable to returning directly to their own clan base.

Connor stopped momentarily as a young man in medical scrubs quickly assessed the damage to Spike then directed him up to the kitchen area, raising an eyebrow when Connor insisted Xander accompany them. “It may be upsetting, we will need to remove all bullet fragments and clean the wounds. The Scourge were using silver and wood tipped munitions, in some cases even soaked them in holy water.” 

“Xander is the Master’s Mate and I his brother. He may need our blood.” At this, the young man gave a curt nod and let them pass.

Almost two hours later, an exhausted brunette was startled awake by a gentle squeeze on his shoulder by a kindly theatre nurse, and stood shakily from his uncomfortable seated position against the wall closest to Spike. “Master Alexander, we have removed all the shrapnel and cleaned the wound. It is well you are Childer of the Immortal, a lesser Master would have succumbed to blood loss and the very nature of the bullets. It is safe to move him now. I would recommend a familial feeding regime for the next couple of days.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Connor?”

“Master Connor is with your Sire.”

“Is he…?” 

“The Immortal is recovering. We treated him earlier. Now, do you want someone to help you with…?” The young man nodded at a huge male orderly waiting by the door, Xander immediately recognized the individual as a Breagath demon, one of the same clan who had stood with them that night. He smiled gratefully at the rather hirsute man, “Probably a good idea.” As though to emphasize a point his body chose that moment to rebel as a wave of nausea threatened and he had to grab a nearby chair for balance while his stomach calmed.

The nurse looked alarmed but waited until Xander righted himself, “I will send one of the doctors up to check you over once we have finished with the worst of the wounded here. Until then it would be well that you rest also.”

Xander nodded as the Breagath picked up his beloved and headed upstairs. 

Before taking the staircase, Xander paused for a moment to view the scene in the main room below and on the landings. There were at least fifty individuals on the ground floor some on chairs, others on makeshift bedding on the floor and any number of medical staff in attendance. The two upper alcoves had been transformed into well-lit surgical units for those still conscious but needing stitching up, or recovering post op.

It was a sobering sight, but the general mood was one of muted triumph and it was apparent that they had won the day. It would be too much to ask that one battle would see an end to the problem, but it was a good start and one that proved the demon community could pull together when needed. A word popped into Xander’s mind unbidden, “Balance.”

Setting his precious cargo down gently on Xander and Spike’s bed, Benny (as the large demon introduced himself) bowed low in reply to Xander’s, “Thanks… really, thank you” and answered in an unexpectedly high voice, quite at odds with the man’s size, “It is an honor to serve you Mate Alexander. Our clan will always stand with the Immortal and his family.”

Finally alone, Xander stripped quickly, belatedly realizing he was rather on the nose, contemplated the inviting bed for a moment, then shook his head and made for the shower. The hot water stung various cuts and abrasions but was welcome none-the-less. It was literally three minutes later that he rejoined his lover, this time groaning with exhaustion as he lay down beside his mate.

His opened his wrist with small fangs and was relieved to feel Spike start to feed, despite not returning to consciousness. He didn’t feel him finish, however, as he let oblivion take him.

Xander woke suddenly as pitiful whimpers signaled Spike struggling back to consciousness amidst some sort of desperate dream. He rolled to his side and then pushed up on one elbow to stroke his lovers handsome features and press a wrist to the game face that Spike was currently sporting.

The bite was more savage than he was used to, but the pain somehow welcome since as soon as his blood washed over the blonde’s tongue, Spike moaned once then stilled and suckled, and finally his eyes fluttered open.

Wrist released and licked to healing, Xander then used the hand to smooth away a frown that was firmly in place on his newly conscious lover, “Hey honey. Shh… you’re safe… Nothing to worry about… we’re all safe.”

Spike tried to find his bearings and push back the dream that had him fighting for his life as he struggled to reach his beloved in the fight of the Black Thorn, or it could have been Sunnydale or Prague or… It was all too confusing and wrong when examined logically. He blinked owlishly for another few seconds then finally found his voice, rough but strong considering the circumstances, “Sire?”

“Connor’s with him.”

“Sprog’s OK then?”

“Destroyer by name and all that, few scrapes and scratches but that’s all.”

“And you?” Sudden panic flooded through the link and Xander did his best to smother his partner’s emotions with a flood of love and joy – for being here, alive and relatively unscathed. But for cuts and bruises and one fairly deep cut on his left shoulder there was minimum damage. He answered Spike’s question truthfully, “Managed to get in the way of a set of claws but he lost them a second later, so all of the good.”

“I take it we won the day.”

“I’m assuming, yes.”

Spike’s frown was back, “Assuming?” 

Xander flung himself onto his back with a decent measure of frustration, “Yeah well, yours truly went all postal after you, you know… got hit… S&^% Spike… It’s like there’s a switch in my head and I… I have no recollection of anything until… well you… you were hurt, but not dust… and the next thing, we were kind of just… in a van then here…” Something was niggling Xander’s memory about the van ride. “I think we might have been helped out by some werewolves… I thought I saw… in the van… Anyway…” The relatively uninjured man sat up without jostling his partner and gave a pale hand a squeeze, “I guess I should go downstairs, find out some more and check on Anton. And before you start, you are so not coming with…”

A soft knock on the door interrupted any further discussion and Connor entered looking exhausted but smiling. “Hey guys… I um… Oh… I brought a visitor to, um… You want we should wait?” He looked pointedly at the scene on the bed and Xander belatedly realized that the sheet had slipped and both he and Spike were obviously naked. 

“Give us a minute… thanks.” Xander smiled back at his little brother by blood, rose and hitched on some sweat pants, then tucked the bedclothes up and around his vampire until he was the very picture of injured innocence – weak, paler than usual, and wrapped in bandaging over the significant wounds ‘decent’ and most importantly, not dust. He kissed his recovering beloved reverently, then nodded and announced to the half closed door, “Hey… Connor?”

A relieved Connor slipped through the door then widened it for a second individual. A shock of deep blue and black hair on a shorter man was just visible from the bed. As the owner of the hair’s smiling face appeared from behind of the young Aurelian, Xander’s breath hitched, “Oh my Ghod… Oz?”

The werewolf looked more mature but essentially unchanged since Sunnydale, “Xan. So, all good? You were both pretty out of it in the van.”

“Yeah we’re… Wait, that was you? I thought… wow… So with the grr and the fur… sorry just didn’t even… umm… Good to see you, I mean really great, and um, thanks for the rescue. So you and…” Flashes of teeth and fangs that Xander recognized from the end of the fight came back in a rush and his eyes went wide. “You were the backup. The Master of Rome called on you.”

Oz gave a half smile, “Me and pack. Playing at the Roman Fiesta this year, Master’s First called. Pack knew something big was going down. Came as soon as the gig finished.” 

Xander looked sideways at his very pale lover who was taking it all in, then ventured, “So you work for the Vampire Court here?”

Xander fancied he saw Oz scowl a little in an atypical show of emotion, “Nah… Just know when we’re in town. Courtesy stuff. Scourge was messin’ with the vibe man, Europe packs all on high alert this summer. Glad to let the wolf out for a good cause, you know the drill.”

“Wow.” The Vampire Mate could tell that was all he was getting from that conversation so switched topic. “So, the band must be doing well, I mean the fiesta is a big deal. Are you still headlining as ‘Dingo Ate My Baby’?”

At this Oz really did grin, “Yeah like the irony. Half the group are Aussi weres. Pack mate is too. Reckon she’s got some dingo in her sometimes. Us on the annual Europe festival circuit then back to Canada for the winter. Base ourselves just outside Montreal. Got us a farm, studio and plenty of open spaces. Pups need that.”

“Wait, you’ve got… kids? Wow Oz, that’s great! But… pups? I mean they’re… um… sorry, I just…?”

Oz was still smiling, obviously a proud father, “Yeah well… Turns out two weres mating on the full moon do that. They don’t know any different. Turn was a bit of a surprise first month, after that we just made sure they were with pack. Most of their friends are the band crew’s so it’s a good mix of norms and pack.” The ex-Sunnydale were looked over to where Xander’s hand was unconsciously caressing Spike’s, “So you two are hitched. And have family. Nice to see. Immortal’s the real deal, man. Good choice.” When Xander didn’t offer a comment just looked quizzical Oz supplied simply, “Helped Molly ‘n me sort some contacts a while back. Touring’s a bit harder with kids in tow.”

Spike ventured a few words, his voice still too quiet for the average human to hear, and much to weak for Xander’s liking. “Good to hear. Sire’s a champ… Speaking of… Connor?”

Oz stepped back with a quick, “Look man, gotta go anyway. Mol will be riled if I don’t show soon. Nice to catch up. We’re in town for the rest of the week, cliché and all. Swing by if you’re up to it. Pack would appreciate it.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Connor to edge his way to the bedside and sit down with a groan. From the closer proximity, Xander and Spike could see the extreme fatigue and worry etched on Connor’s handsome features. With a sideways glance to Spike, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, Xander let his tiny fangs drop and slit his wrist, offering it to the younger Aurelian and was relieved that it was not waved away. 

Connor took two long drafts then flopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning his head to face his two vampire relatives, giving a small snort of tired amusement, “Thanks… you know… My life is just weird, in a good, sometimes violent, often confusing yet strangely… I don’t know… OK… way. I mean, well… It’s been just great to hang with you guys, even better to connect with family, girls included in that… And by the way, Claire totally has the hots for you two, in an “OMG aren’t they so dreamy together” way. She was on and on about…” The next part said in falsetto voice, “William’s so cute and sweet,” (which evoked an indignant “Oi” from said vampire), “… and Alex is *so* gorgeous with that mysterious patch and sad eyes.” And I think Poppie has fallen for Anton, but she won’t do anything about it if I know her. She’s focused on her career, but who knows I guess…” 

He trailed off, then suddenly sat bolt upright, jerking the other two from their thoughts, “Oh S#$t, Anton! He… Sorry, he sent me to check on you…”

Spike struggled to sit up at that, “So he’s…?”

“His feet and lower legs are a mess and back is pretty badly burnt, but I… well I gave him a fair bit of my blood and…”

Spike groaned as his wounds protested loudly, particularly the nasty one that marked the bullet path through his chest. Xander tried to push him back down but the vampire would have none of it, fell into game face and growled, “Listen Mate o’ Mine. Sire needs us… needs our blood! Now let me bloody well get up!”

Xander wrestled the pale figure back down and held him fast with a firm hand on each shoulder, then risked the fangs to kiss him into submission. Pulling away he relented, “Alright we’ll go – but I’m carrying you!”

With a minimum of fuss, apart from a bit of a groan as his own muscles protested a night of fighting, he had Spike up in his arms and they were following Connor down the stairs to Anton’s suite.


	39. Part 57

Part 57

The suite was unusually dark, with only a small bedside lamp lighting the space. The Immortal was face down with a sheet tented over his figure, apparently asleep, but roused as soon as Xander and Spike entered.

A worryingly weak, “My boys,” was said with an audible sigh of relief. Connor was immediately around the bed to where Anton could see him from his prone position. 

“We’re all here, Sire.”

“Please… I need to see…”

Xander gentled Spike into the lounge chair that had obviously served as Connor’s bed the night previous, if the pillow and rumpled blanket on the floor were any gauge, and joined the young man by his Sire.

Anton gave a sideways smile, “Ahh, Alex. I hear you acquitted yourself admirably last night. Kudos. It cannot have been easy for you.”

Xander was unsure how to respond, acutely aware that he had no recollection of events after Spike was shot, so answered with the truth, “I don’t remember Sire. Same as in Tivoli… I’m sorry… I…” 

Anton stretched out an obviously blistered and badly burnt arm with significant effort and gently stroked Xander’s worried face, “You took down two full Scourge Masters with your bare hands according to the accounts of the wolves. Connor eliminated one and the other plus the driver were dealt with by our friends the wolves.”

“So… so I killed them?”

“The action was necessary. Many more would have died had we not eliminated the leaders. You were, in the words of many, lightening fast and blindingly effective against two armed foes. Their guns were drawn but no shots able to be fired. But you look worried… I must ask, Alexander, is it the fact you were successful in killing our foes, or that you cannot recall events, that bothers you?”

“Um… both I guess, but more the second one… I mean… I don’t understand… I…”

The Immortal gave his Childe’s Mate another pat, “When I am healed, we will visit a friend of mine. I think I know why, and it is not a cause of concern, rather the opposite in fact. You will understand after we have met with Senora Dio, so do not worry. As for killing - it was necessary. The individuals concerned would simply have gone on to recruit and train more for their army either here, or in other locations. Fanatics are always the same. There is no reasoning or agreements that could possibly have an effect. It is well they are gone. It gives balance a chance.”

The speech seemed to have exhausted the ancient as he closed his eyes with a groan.

Xander’s fangs dropped unconsciously as he felt Spike’s worry peak through their shared link. He looked over to his lover then opened his wrist and pushed it carefully against Anton’s lips. The offering was accepted. Anton’s injuries dictating that he drank swiftly. Just as Xander began to worry that he would not have enough left to feed Spike, Connor was beside him, reddened scalpel in hand and wrist ready to replace the brunette’s.

Eventually Anton fell away from the wrist and all fell still. Connor looked up a little bleary eyed with blood loss and fatigue. “I should get the doctor in – he said to call when we were, um, you know finished and Anton settled.”

Xander stood, noted that Spike had also fallen into a healing sleep despite his upright position, and left to find the physician.

It was not the youthful doctor of the night before, but a rather portly older gent who bowed respectfully and turned the lights on as he entered the room. “Do you wish to be present for the examination young Masters?”

Xander and Connor answered as one “Yes” and “Please”, and Spike blinked awake to observe also.

The sheet was drawn up and over a metal bar arrangement to reveal a back skinned and scorched by flame, with deep gouges from shrapnel and flying rock from the blast. And worse, Anton’s feet that were mere tatters of skin and sinew, burnt flesh and missing toes. Indeed what remained of the right foot was all but detached, clinging on by one or two ligaments on the inside of the ankle.

Xander could not help the sharp intake of air as he struggled to cope with the shocking sight, but managed to stand firm, albeit moving to where Spike was seated and grasping his Mate’s hand hard enough to hurt were the blonde human.

The doctor hummed and hah-ed concernedly then turned with somewhat of a smile, “Well, the regeneration and repair is progressing as expected, and with more familial blood, combined with his great age, I’m sure all will be well. We will know more in a week or so. Keep up the feeding and I will give you a uncture to gentle onto the worst of the burns, though for the pain, I would suggest saliva of any or all of you three Masters applied beforehand if you are able. That would also help to speed the healing process. I will also leave you Master Alexander and Master Connor, with a fortifying elixir so your blood may replenish more swiftly. Now… Let me examine the other patient.” 

He moved to Spike and quickly checked the wounds on chest and leg, which Xander was very happy to note, had closed up and were healing nicely although complete healing internally was yet to occur.

After the examination and the doctor departed, Spike gave Xander a pointed look, “Lift me over to Sire would you?”

Xander looked quizzical but did as instructed, placing Spike as carefully as possible beside their Sire and held his arm while the vampire carried out the doctor’s instructions and licked the wounds on Anton’s back as far as he could reach before his own pain stopped the process. Connor watched with a mixture of horror and fascination, but eventually got past his own squeamishness and joined in where Spike left off. 

Xander then lifted Spike back to the chair and returned to the end of the bed. Swallowing hard, he tentatively began laving the badly damaged feet as gently and thoroughly as possible, even venturing to lift each leg in turn and attend to the front of the almost destroyed calves. Connor and he then spread the uncture as instructed, fed the barely conscious Anton once more, then left the room.

As the three made to exit, Spike once more in Xander’s strong arms, Natalia was waiting politely. “I will sit with him. You three go and rest. I will wake you if there is any change or he calls for you.”

Connor gave a sigh of relief and exited to find the guest room, now empty of the many wounded of the previous evening, and the Mated pair returned to their suite.

Two days later presented a very different picture. Anton was able to sit up, though feet and lower legs were still several days off healing completely. Just as suggested by the doctor, healing saliva combined with familial feeding and the uncture - the makeup of which Xander was reluctant to ask about given its rather ‘blue cheese meets sickly sweet honey and eucalyptus’ smell, and goopy amber consistency – had done their job and the Immortal was well on the way to full recovery. And it was just as well. Connor’s sisters were due to arrive late evening and the Immortal and three Aurelians had no intention of worrying the two girls with their recent activities.

Despite protests to the contrary, Anton insisted that the girls should stay at his home, quietly instructing Natalia that she had earned a break and arranged for her to take five days off. She agreed but asked to remain in Rome, Anton therefore insisting she stay at the Villa Laetitia – an exclusive luxury boutique hotel – at his expense, and to accept a very generous allowance on top of her usual wage to spend as she liked in recompense for all her hard work in the previous couple of weeks. Natalia, ever the organized PA immediately rang an old school friend to announce the good news, booked the hotel as instructed, and booked tickets for two shows she had been hoping to attend.

So it was that Connor took the car and picked up Claire and Pippa at the train station around ten in the evening for their two and a half days in Rome. Meanwhile Xander, Spike and Anton tried to come up with a feasible story for Anton’s incapacitation. In the end a “sporting accident” was decided upon, with Anton insistent that despite the pain, as long as his lower legs and feet were covered and supported, he could manage on crutches if absolutely necessary, and a wheelchair would suffice for any prospective outings.

After all the worry and pressure of the last few days, the arrival of Connor’s sisters was a blessing. Claire was literally bouncing with delight as she entered their temporary abode, quickly explored the lower story, put her bags away in the assigned bedroom and bounded up the stairs to inspect the rooftop terrace and greet Spike and Xander. Pippa was not far behind, but her typical reserve dictated a more quiet entrance.

The evening was a pleasant one, clear and warm, made all the warmer by the addition of the two girls who regaled Connor and his relatives (their relatives too, as they were reminded gently once or twice) with their various adventures. Several trips by first Claire, then Pippa, were made to collect purchases to show off to their audience, and a small gift giving ceremony resulted just before everyone retired for the night. 

Spike and Xander were handed a slim line T-shirt each, Spike’s reading “Fidanzato” (Boyfriend) in red, and Xander’s “Io sono con lui” (I’m with him) in green writing. They were received with much laughter and the pair immediately disappeared to put on said articles, emerging in short order to another round of giggles and clapping. Connor’s present was, of all things, a snow globe with Palermo’s Teatro Politeama at its center. It was received with a rolling of the eyes from Connor and lots of giggles from his sisters – apparently the gift a result of a sibling in-joke. 

Pippa then shyly placed the girls’ beautifully wrapped gift onto Anton on his lap. “It’s not much, but we’ve had such a wonderful time and thought you might find somewhere for this.” It was a small original oil painting of two girls standing in silhouette on a beach at sunset, obviously the Mediterranean from the buildings in the background and the vibrant colors. 

Anton was visibly touched by the gesture, gifting the two girls with a truly beautiful smile and a kiss on both cheeks for each delighted girl, “I will have it framed and hung in the entrance hall in Florence! That way, every time I come home I will be reminded the sea and of you two, and our lovely holiday together.”

The men allowed Connor to see the girls to their room then Xander carried their Sire to his room, relieved that the Immortal, though looking a little tired, was still smiling. Settled, damaged limbs and back treated, and fed, Anton slipped into slumber easily and his Childer took to their beds exhausted but happy.

Just before nodding off Xander gave a small snort, startling his bed buddy “What you nit? Was just about asleep.”

“Nothing.”

“Not nothin’ if’n you have to disturb a fella.”

Xander rolled onto his side and kissed his partner soundly, then stated with a smile that Spike could clearly spot in the dark, “Boyfriend… I’m with him… just… Be fun to wear them when we finally catch up with Giles.”

Spike smiled at the thought but grumbled, “Just go to sleep ya daft bugger.”

The next two days were a whirlwind of tourist activities and shopping for the girls, Connor and Xander accompanying the pair for a daytime look at the Colosseum, Parthenon, and Villa Borghese, and a number of other landmarks the pair had bypassed (or under-passed as the case may be) on the evening of the Scourge battle. The Villa Borghese park was filled with families and groups of tourists all enjoying the summer sunshine. Xander and Connor even insisting they stop to play at a special Lego exhibit in one part so they could “build stuff” with the many other big children (read adult fathers and friends!) doing the same. The girls also wanted to see the Vatican, Castle St Angelo and the Spanish Steps with "lots of shopping, but were more than happy to venture out unaccompanied on the second day which suited the men fine.

Their last evening was given to visiting the Fiesta, Anton agreeing to accompany them, despite being wheelchair bound for the occasion, the girls thrilled when invited backstage at Oz’s behest. Little was said, in part due to the next band being in full swing, however the meeting was fun, particularly for Claire who thought it “uber cool” to be greeted easily as family by Oz’s wife, Molly. Spike was still walking rather stiffly and their visit was only brief, with promises to drop in to the band’s residence when Anton was fully recovered.

The departure of the Reillys was set for 9pm the evening of the final day of their trip. The three headed out early for a final look around and last minute shop in the morning, meanwhile Xander answered the intercom and door twice for deliveries for Anton, and had just finished feeding his Mate then his Sire when the intercom buzzed for the third time. He answered in what he hoped sound reasonable Italian, “Residenza di Immortal”, only to be answered with an “Um, Hi. Um… look it’s Dawn Summers? Buffy’s sister. I’ve come to see Xander and Spike if they’re here… or you know… if you know where I might find them?… Um… If that’s OK.”

Spike felt a sudden jolt of anxiety through the link and came out of Anton’s room to investigate. “Who is it Pet?”

“It’s um… it’s Dawn… I guess Buffy must have told her we were here… well not here, here exactly but…”

“Don’t be silly Luv, let the Bit in. Not like she’s got any great beef against us that I c’n recollect.” Xander depressed the intercom button to open the security grill before Spike joined him at the base of the ground floor stairs.

The door opened and seconds later, Xander then Spike had a laughing almost sobbing, tall young woman in their arms. Spike groaning as she squeezed his injured chest just a little too hard. Finally she stood back, and to the men’s great surprise, promptly slapped both of them none too gently.

Spike’s indignant, “Oi, what’s that for?” was tempered by Xander’s quiet, “Why don’t you come upstairs and we can talk.”

Despite Dawn’s slap, she was still smiling albeit a little tearfully, and nodded then let herself be led by the hand by Spike up two flights of stairs and out onto the sunlit patio. It took several seconds for her to register that Spike was… “Oh my Ghod! Spike! You’re in the sun?!! So… What?... I mean… How?! Oh my Ghod, you’re human!”

Xander came out with a tray of cold drinks and a hastily prepared biscuits and cheese platter, placing the tray down on the patio table, he then moved to stand behind Spike and squeezed his shoulder as the vampire answered quietly, “No Pet. Still a vamp, well mostly. Seems the Powers have done some bendin’ of the rules. Not sure their agenda, but me ‘n m’ boy here part of the Immortal’s mob now, so got some side benefits is all. ‘N just to let you know for the record as it were, Xan here ‘n yours truly are formally mated pair.”

“Buffy never tells me anything! You know I had to find out from Andrew that you and Angel came for a visit before… Oh Spike!... I didn’t even know you came back after Sunnydale! I grieved for you! For weeks! And Buffy was all “It’s for the best” and “He was a hero but get over it”. She is such a b-i-t-c-h! And then you and Angel were in some big battle and then nothing… and Buffy was totally “We don’t talk about it”, like we every talk about anything! And then she comes home raving mad about the Immortal – who she dropped by the way even though he’s totally dream-worthy – and something about Xander being there and some fight cause he’s all evil. *Then* one of Andrew’s Slayers comes shopping with me yesterday and was all “The Immortal’s Childer” this and “William and Alexander” that, and when she described you, I rang Andrew. And *he* had to tell me everything – well obviously what he knew from some meeting or other and Giles, but do you know what has me really pissed… *again*? Buffy doesn’t tell me anything! And I *so* would have come to see you before! And now…”

Finally she seemed to run out of puff and began to cry, saying in a breathy voice, “I totally would have come…”

Spike stood and reached down and took Dawn’s hand, taking it to his lips and kissing the back gently, “I know you would Pet. But now you know… and before we hear all your news, I should go check on Sire…”

Xander snapped into action, “I’ll go Spike – you stay. If he needs both of us I’ll call OK?”

“Thanks luv.” Spike turned and gave Xander a toe-curling kiss – as much for Dawn’s appreciative benefit as his own reassurance and measure of calm. 

Dawn made a point of fanning herself while she grinned at Xander’s departing back. “Oi you! No eyein’ off my Mate’s derriere you harpie!” 

“Hah, as if! I might have crushed on him, and you for that matter, back in Sunnydale but I was only a kid!”

Spike gave a theatrical pout, “Seen the error in your young ways then.”

“No way! Errors abound here buddy, anyway, I know you and Xander are totally taken (and by the way *so* gay). And by the way how did that happen, I mean you and Xan?”

By the time Xander had fed and attended to their Sire, Spike had given Dawn the abridged version of events: adventures in L.A.; his rescue by (“OMG, Angel has a son!”) Connor; return to England, where he and Xander began again; and their adventures after, including the Mating ceremony. He was just about to explain the tour of Italy with Connor and his sisters when Xander appeared again.

Spike immediately broke off his story, “Sire OK?”

“Yeah. He’s asking for you. I think he’d like to come up and see Dawn in a bit. Will you be alright to lift him?”

Spike was already on his feet, surrendering his chair to his partner, “No problem Luv. You can fill Dawnie here in on our tour d’ force ‘round bella Italia. Back shortly. An no tellin’ her anythin’ too juicy Luv… not while I’m absent anyway.”

Dawn gave a fake pout then grinned as Xander settled, “So… I guess Spike’s told you about most of it?”

Dawn leaned over and patted the brunette on the knee, “Yeah… and I’m… I’m so happy for you both. And I think it’s awesome regardless of what Buffy says. Anyway, tell me about your trip. I so would have loved to be there. What’s Connor like? And his sisters… Oh… oops… shutting up now.”

Xander, like Spike, focused on route taken for the few days on the road and the highlights (sans violent attacks) and spoke easily of the joy of familial love the company shared throughout the journey.

Spike found his Sire eyes closed and reclining in the middle of his king sized bed eyes closed but his customary serene look on his handsome features. His eyes opened as Spike approached the bed and a broad smile greeted the younger vampire. “I take it Dawn is here. She is a special young lady is she not?”

“A right sweetheart, Sire. M’ boy says you’re up for a trip upstairs. Need a top up first?” Spike sat on the bed and bared his neck close enough that Anton did not have to move much. A cursory amount was taken and puncture marks licked closed before the blonde sat back. “Want a quick check on your healin’ bits?”

Anton sighed and nodded, “If you would, thank you. It is many years since I have been so injured, I had forgotten how long the process can take.”

Spike lifted the soft coverings and inspected the Immortal’s lower limbs, happy to note the now in tact feet and legs that, though still raw looking, were fully covered with skin and had all toes in place. The muscles were well on their way to recovery though it would obviously take some time to rehabilitate to their previous glory.

“Be right as rain in no time Sire. Need to get you into the gym for a bit I reckon, but the doc’s advice seems to have been on the money.”

“He has never failed me in the past. Now, if I could trouble you, I would like to see Dawn, if only to explain what occurred with Buffy. I would not want her to think that I bear her any ill feeling.”

“Dawn’s her own person, always has been. Loyal to big sis, but not silly when it comes to believin’ everything she hears.”

Anton allowed himself to by lifted and carried until they were bathed in sunshine. His feet lowered, he walked with Spike’s assistance, to a seat by Dawn.

The remainder of the afternoon was truly pleasant, Connor and his sisters returned from their shopping, surprised to find a visitor and pleased to meet the pretty Californian. All three sat and enjoyed their last afternoon in Italy chatting to Dawn and their relatives. Dawn and Poppie had mutual interests in languages, and Claire was fascinated by the former Key’s knowledge and love of Italian fashion – and Italian boys.

Connor was polite but let the girls do most of the talking, excusing himself after a while in favor of packing for their return home, the girls doing likewise an hour later. Dawn took her leave at that point but promised to drop by again sometime in the following week and “totally not tell Buffy” about her visit.

Finally the Reilly’s were all packed, bags by the ground floor landing and the car ordered. The Immortal, Spike and Xander had each given Connor a nip of familial blood “for the road” – in private of course.

In the few minutes before the car arrived, Anton whispered to Xander who collected one of the parcels that had arrived earlier and delivered it to his Sire who was enscosed on one of the ground floor lounge suites. Opening the larger box with a letter knife, the Immortal proceeded to hand the three Reillys a small jewelry box each. 

Pippa gasped as she opened the item to reveal a stunning set of deep blue sapphire and diamond earrings, and matching (though bigger stone) necklace all in yellow gold. Claire’s presentation box contained a similar set, though different design with rubies and diamonds, and Connor received a ring with a black diamond embedded at the base of the Immortal’s insignia. Xander then handed each of the Reillys an open return ticket “on behalf of William and I, so you can visit sooner rather than later”. 

With the last goodbyes words were definitely inadequate as emotions were mixed for all present – particularly those with vampiric natures, so in the end there were hugs all around and adoration in the chaste kisses. It was enough and somewhat tearful but smiling faces were waved off finally.

That night, around the time the Reillys would be somewhere over the Atlantic, Spike and Xander made slow blissful love, Spike well enough to “give my Mate a right proper seein’ to” for the first time since the battle.


	40. Part 58

Part 58

The Immortal was deemed “completely recovered” by the good Dr Brotolio exactly a fortnight after the battle, though he had been walking without too much discomfort for three days before that. Spike and Xander still kept up a fairly regular exchange of blood with Anton but now it went both ways, was lesser in volume, and was for comfort rather than necessity.

Problems with the Scourge were placed on hold, at least as far as the Immortal and his adoptive Childer were concerned. All three were fully aware that there was still the issue of thousands of demon families still fleeing war ravaged areas, along with many times their number of humans.

It was clearly understood by the UN, via their official demon liaison officer (and personal friend of Anton’s) that the demon communities would deal with their crisis independently, as clan rules and borders often varied from human. Consultation would take place and assistance granted where necessary and possible.

The problem with the Scourge had been dealt with for now, certainly in regions in and around Rome, and Anton counseled calm rather than retribution. The focus needed to be on assimilating the newcomers – the problem hardly a new one, the Immortal pointed out sadly.

Natalia returned from her break and a decision made to remain in Rome for an extra ten days or so. There was much to catch up on and a few critical issues Anton felt needed immediate attention.

Xander’s appointment with the specialist doctor regarding his blackouts during battle was not discussed, rather it was alluded to once or twice then it simply happened, unexpectedly and, strangely easily.

Five days after Connor and the girls had departed, the three were seated at the dining table that had become a temporary office for three. Laptops were open and phones at hand, and a large set of building plans graced one end of the table (Xander’s project designate). Natalia had answered the door to an elegant, middle-aged woman identifying herself as “Giatros Senora Dio, old friend of the Immortal’s personal physician”.

Anton greeted her in his usual openly friendly and calm fashion, and nodded to Spike and Xander, excusing he and the good doctor. Spike was a little suspicious but when Xander looked momentarily panicked, he sent calm and naughty thoughts through their mating link by way of distraction. It worked and the man relaxed.

Shortly after, the absent pair emerged, still speaking quietly about, from what Spike could discern, a coven financial matter, certainly nothing to do with Xander. He whispered as much to Xander and both went back to their own business matters. 

Ultimately Anton asked the good doctor to join them on the terrace for coffee and the three men and the good lady doctor took a seat on their sundrenched terrace. As Spike and Xander settled Dr Dio volunteered that she had “recently been to the same international retreat as the High Mistress Willow, though purely as a participant this year. I forewent the invitation to lead some of the sessions. She is in very good health – both physically and spiritually.”

While she was speaking Anton served the coffee kindly brought out on a tray by Natalia. Out of the corner of his eye, Spike noted Anton pouring a small vial of liquid into one, but when he turned and looked quizzically at his Sire, the Immortal gave the vampire an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Spike knew something was afoot and correctly guessed it was to do with Xander when the same cup was handed to his Mate.

They all sat and sipped the coffee amicably, commenting on the fine day and the joy of Rome’s summer season. Dr Dio had just finished explaining the location of the outdoor swimming pool right next to the Colosseum (All'Ombra del Colosseo), and Xander was responding with enthusiasm, “That sounds great, Anton do you th… Ohh sh…”

Spike was on his feet instantly and caught his Mate as the brunette’s eye rolled back and he fell from his chair in a dead faint. 

Anton was also standing as Spike lifted the limp form, “Come William, it is best you place him on your bed, this may take some time.”

Spike simply nodded and moved quickly to the couple’s bedroom where he lay his unconscious lover down carefully. He then turned to Anton, concern and upset flowing freely through the Sire-Childe link. Anton’s firm hand landed on his shoulder and he was pulled back into a comforting hug while Dr Dio approached the bed.

“It is interesting that Alexander’s system has reacted thus to the serum.”

“Interestin’?! Bloody hell wasn’t he supposed to do that? What went wrong?” Spike was becoming more agitated by the second, but Anton’s grip did not lessen. “He will be fine William. Let us leave the room now and let the doctor attend him.”

“I’m *not* goin’ anywhere whilst my boy there is out of it! What’s she going to do to ‘im? Sire… please!” Despite his protests, Anton firmly but gently guided him back out onto the terrace. With a last backward glance, Anton pulled the bi-fold doors along their track as he manhandled the blonde outside.

“Sire, please tell me what is going on? Our link is so quiet!”

“William, Dr Dio simply wishes to examine Alexander’s base line aura before allowing his mind to reveal to her some of the secrets of his spiritual past. Normally a subject ingesting the mixture we are using would simply become more relaxed and suggestible. In Alex’s case, it is evident that there is more going on than we had anticipated, and his system has simply shut down to allow the process to take its course. The outcome will be the same however, and a diagnosis and way forward, satisfactory I’m sure. Doctor Dio is much older and wiser than you might think. You must trust her, dear Childe. Now we must simply wait, so sit with me, William. Let us just relax and send dear Alex our calm thoughts, it is all we can do.”

Spike sat reluctantly, somewhat relieved when Anton produced his elegant cigarette case and offered him a clove cigarette. They smoked in silence for a time, Spike straining to hear any evidence of what was transpiring in the room close by. When a few moans were emitted then Xander’s distress was transmitted through the mating link Spike made to stand, but Anton’s hand was on his knee stilling him once more. “Doctor Dio will call us when she needs us to participate. It may take some time.”

Xander felt himself falling backwards, and kept falling and falling wishing, he could land but frightened too of the consequences. Initially he fought to turn around but gave up as he seemed to have no control or no body, he was not too sure, fast coming to the conclusion that he was in fact in a very confusing daydream. It seemed as though every face he knew and many he didn’t recognize but felt familiar (humans and all manner of other demons and creatures) were appearing and disappearing in quick succession as he fell, each with a question or message that he knew to be important but could not quite process due to the speed of the transition from one face to the next.

Ultimately he did land, none to gently but at least the surface was somewhat level and dry. Sand, he thought, why sand? He moved to climb up the side of what seemed to be a terraced well arrangement and in his rush failed to notice, until at the surface, that he was unable to stand vertical, so stayed on all fours. It was all a dream, he remembered telling himself that once or twice, but it *felt* real, as dreams went. It was memories mixed up in a dreamscape. 

He was running across sparsely vegetated tundra with a group of others of his ilk, canines of some description. Whatever they were doing it seemed imperative he catch up to his alpha, tell him it was dangerous, something was wrong. He sensed rather than saw another predator, then another, flanking their group. He broke off and turned toward the would-be attackers before the larger animals had a chance to react. He noticed the rest of the pack halt in their flight, and return to where he was facing down the largest of the beasts. As another of the attacking number tried to leap over him and make for the pups that were struggling at the rear of the pack, his mind switched to auto. He became aware again a few moments later with bloodied muzzle, foul taste in his mouth and two dead opponents at his feet, their throats torn out.

His world tilted and he was again in animal form, this time standing in mud up to his knees his mouth stuffed full of some sort of long succulent *grass* of all things. The bird that was gently pecking something from his ear tickled the hairs for a while, and though the scene was relaxed he was hyper aware. Once again there were predators about. The bird sounded the alarm and the herd panicked, beginning to run, but somehow organized so the majority of calves were at the center. 

On drier ground now, they slowed and the larger beasts, himself included, turned toward their attackers, dogs of some description. He felt the adrenalin rush, put down his huge horned head and stamped the ground, and when that did nothing to deter the predators, he charged, not once but several times. On the third try he connected with a dog creature, impaled it on a horn and flung it. The rest became a blur and again he came to bloodied with the bodies of several badly injured dogs strewn around him.

And so the dream progressed, sometimes he was a beast, sometimes human, sometimes something ‘other’, and always with the same basic premise, usually he was aware of winning the day, sometimes of being taken down himself but others escaping, yet without exception the exact details of his actions at the height of battle eluded him. 

One thing was clear - in none of the scenarios did he attack first, always fighting in defense of others or to right a wrong. And, oddly, throughout the dream (or whatever it was) Xander was aware of another presence, sometimes manifested in whatever form he was in, sometimes not, but always there at the beginning and end of battle, strangely familiar, sometimes needing protection, sometimes fighting alongside.

Toward the end of the dream, the scenes were far more real, memories of recent desperate fights, of blades, bombs and guns, and dreamscapes and carnage all too familiar. He relived the battles of Sunnydale, Africa, then flashes of Zurich, and Tivoli and Rome, then it all stopped. 

Doctor Dio came to the patio doors and announced, “He is coming out of his journey now. You should come now please.”

Xander’s his good eye blinked open and as he saw Spike and Anton, tears welled up and tracked down his cheek before a huge sob saw Spike immediately by his side, hauling his Mate into his arms. “I’ve got you Pet… let it out Luv… I’ve got you…” Permission granted, Xander buried his face into Spike’s strong shoulder and cried, gripping his lover and intermittently apologizing, for what the vampire was unsure. Spike stroked the longer brunette curls and whispered sweet reassurances until the storm passed, gently wiping the tears from the empty socket where his Mate’s eye had been, and brushing away those tracking from his good eye down and down the handsome cheek.

As Xander began to weep, Anton and the rather exhausted looking doctor exited onto the terrace for a drink and quiet talk.

Some half hour later, a rather red eyed Xander was led out onto the terrace by his worried lover, Spike glaring at the doctor as he settled his partner on a lounge opposite the older pair and sat beside him, proprietary arm in place.

Grasping Xander’s hand tight and trying for calm but failing, the vampire growled, “So… Get what you needed did you?”

The doctor put her cool drink down very deliberately, took a deep breath and let it out slowly then began, “Yes. Most interesting, indeed it is far more complicated than I expected.” When she saw Xander pale and Spike growled a second time, she continued rather more hurriedly, “This is not to say it is a bad scenario, rather the opposite. I will say this at the outset, to put your minds at rest as it were, it is well you have found each other and Mated. This joining of spirits is a blessed one and has been too long coming for both of you. You were always destined to be together, indeed as you, Alexander, have just experienced in your collective memories, you have often crossed paths in the past.

“In my discussions with Anton, I can see why your conscious mind absents itself in the heat of battle, or more particularly, when William is under threat. In your case your animal spirit recollections and reactions, part of your collective memory, are extremely close to the surface at this time. This is no doubt because you have been possessed by the spirit of a primal in your current lifetime and also now share a blood and soul bond with William.”

Xander’s eyes went wide at the mention of the primal, the hyena, “But the hyena was… it was exorcised, Giles got rid of it!”

The doctor shot the brunette a rather sympathetic look, “It is not possible to entirely rid oneself of a Primal. Whoever told you that, was misinformed. No. All that occurred was that your human nature was given full control, thus your current form dictates your actions day to day. But much as with previous lives, some core instincts remain. Tell me, in any of your memory dreams did you torture or maim innocents?”

Xander’s grasp on Spike’s hand increased to almost painful, “No!!! Ghods no!”

The doctor continued on patiently, “And did you protect others in trouble – even with violence when necessary.”

“Yes, but…”

“And on many occasions you ran on instinct, that is to say, your conscious mind simply ceased control in favor of full attention to removing the immediate threat, yes?”

“I… yes…”

“Did it always seem odd to you in your other… lives…?

“Not always, no. But sometimes I wasn’t human so I wouldn’t have… oh… but then…”

“Alexander your current situation is, if anything, a good thing. You have seen too much needless hatred and carnage, your mental state as human has been recently pushed beyond its limit, through no fault of your own, and your collective memories have never been allowed to merge fully, until now.

“It is my opinion, and you are welcome to seek a second or third if you are unsatisfied, that your whole psyche is merely gathering and settling its dispirit parts as you settle into your fully Mated status. Because you are now stronger and faster and a fine fighter (from all accounts) this has simply meant that the manifestation of your true, *whole* self emerges when you most need it most. Protecting your family, your Mate, being most important to your core being. Your mind does not lay down memories of the fights recently, because it has no need to. Just as the perfect performance for an athlete is beyond recollection, your body has no need to record your every action for replay afterwards, since the goal was achieved. Think of it as a survival mechanism. One that will serve you well. And before you ask, at no time did your aura indicate malevolence. Your actions were always to restore balance, or to protect, or in the majority of cases, both.”

Xander seemed to have relaxed a bit, but had one more question, “Umm OK I guess… but… what about the super strength reports.”

At this the doctor smiled broadly, “My dear Alexander, human adrenalin is known to have a profound affect on the physiology when in a crisis situation, couple that with your newly acquired Master vampire’s Mate status and I think you would agree, you have your answer.”

“So… do I need to… you know… Am I dangerous?”

The doctor looked to Anton who gave Xander a huge smile, then moved around the low table and kissed first Xander then Spike as he chuckled, “Only in the best possible way dear Alex, the best way.”

Xander was still a little unsure so continued despite the reassurance of his Sire, “But what about the bit after Africa, was that… I mean I’ve been… I mean I’ve even had to be in hospital for… well not being dangerous to anyone else, but… kind of nuts… you know?”

The doctor squinted into the distance for a minute, apparently forming the most diplomatic answer she could, “Yes, well some things should not have happened, and the diagnosis post fact was rather, how should I best put this… human medicine does not fully comprehend the needs of the spirit as yet, much less how to heal in that realm.”

Spike finally spoke up, “So what now, doc? Spiritual enema, what?”

The good doctor snorted with genuine laughter, “Oh my dear William, I must remember that line for my next research presentation. But no… no ‘enema’. In fact quite the opposite, I will prepare a small bottle of herbs, the combination is to be taken at night just before sleep. It will help you to recall and integrate your memories – of past and present life, at the same time joining fully with William’s essence, if he is in agreement. This will ground you and allow you both a measure of serenity.”

With that, the doctor stood, “I will have my assistant drop over the medicine tomorrow morning. Now I really must take my leave.” She nodded at first William then Alexander before accepting Anton’s arm to be guided downstairs and onto the street.

As they left, Spike turned to his lover, cupping the handsome face in his hands, he kissed Xander on the end of his nose then on the forehead. “OK Pet?”

Xander slumped against Spike and closed his good eye, “Yeah… I’m OK. Not as nuts… ::huge yawn::… as I thought I guess.”

“C’mon Luv, let’s have us a bit of a snooze, yeah?”

Xander gave a sleepy reply and followed Spike to their shared quarters… “’K.”


	41. Part 59

Part 59

As promised Dr Dio’s assistant arrived the following afternoon with the herbal tonic in two small, antique style, brown bottles with hand written labels. Spike smiled at the young man, “Taa mate. What do I owe you?”

The youth blinked a couple of times, then his eyes went very wide, “No no! Giatros Dio… uh… gratis… gratis… um… Zero… gratis Senor Vampiro um… Senor William… il Immortal… gratis”

Spike smiled again at the slightly panicked individual, dipped his head in a small bow and said, in perfect Italian, “Please thank the doctor.” 

Xander was feeling quite groggy as he joined Anton and Spike in the kitchen some hour later. He greeted them in a hastily pulled on pair of track pants and sweatshirt, yawning as he spoke, “Afternoon, I guess.”

Spike was on his feet immediately and led his Mate to the table before leaning over the preparation bench and flicking on the electric kettle, “Almost evenin’ more like. It’s five o’clock. Was just about to come up ‘n see if you’d got the season wrong and gone into hibernation all of a sudden.” 

Xander looked a little surprised by the time, then leaned over and kissed the put on pout, “Sorry sweetheart. Least it makes a change. You’re usually the late riser.”

“’M a vampire, Pet. What’s your excuse?”

Xander was instantly standing again, and nuzzled Spike’s neck growling, “Vampire’s Mate.”

Spike nipped his lover over his claim mark, “’N don’t you forget it.”

“Never.” With that Xander turned and smiled at Anton, “Afternoon Sire.”

Doctor Dio’s words the previous night had gone a long way to reassuring the former Scooby. For the first time his life and experiences seemed to make some sense. Not a lot, but enough to think that there was hope and a way forward; that his spirit might be older than he ever suspected; that he had a history that included Spike somehow; and that there was a reason and resolution for his recent emotional instability.

Later that evening, the three met Dawn and several of her university friends at a local restaurant. Dawn was her usual effusive self, introducing Anton as “my dumb ass sister’s ex, but *my* awesome friend.” The Immortal gave his usual brilliant smile and greeted each person in turn, his affect on the humans seemed to include a good measure of arousal. When it came to Spike and Xander, she took both men by the arm and proudly announced, “And these two gorgeous guys are S… William and Alexander, I grew up with them protecting me, really my pseudo big brothers… and by the way, totally taken, so hands off policy applies.” 

The night was a delight. Early in the night Xander and Spike were flirted with by the girls (mostly) as they were deemed ‘safe fun’. Anton, though he looked younger than both his relatives, seemed to garner less attention, but was happy to stand back and observe, enigmatic smile in place. As the evening progressed, dinner and wine was had and everyone relaxed. Xander talked easily, and at length, to one of the young men across their table, the conversation centering on current architectural design trends in provincial city villa conversions (“or some such rot” as Spike quipped to a giggling Dawn, as they both noticed the rather passionate Roberto explaining his thoughts with rather wild gesticulations where his English failed the task).

The night was a roaring success, but the Immortal and his Childer declined the invitation to “party on” at a local nightclub, opting instead to agreeing to lunch in two days time with the former Key and a quick taxi ride home.

Their goodnights were said as they walked up the stairs, but as the Immortal paused Anton’s suite, the ancient being turned and smiled a little sadly. Spike noticed and squeezed his lover’s hand then moved to his Sire, placing a kind hand gently on the handsome cheek, “Sire?”

“I confess to feeling rather old tonight. The company of so many youthful souls… Joyful and a wonderful evening, I’m sorry… I should not be so maudlin.”

Spike brought his other hand up and cupped the features the man they had so quickly come love as Sire and family. “Come sleep in our bed tonight, Luv. Sure Xan will keep ‘is hands to himself for once.” The blonde shot a grin to Xander who supplied the requisite “Hey! Says Mr Octopus!”

Anton, who had looked a little skeptical at first, noticeably relaxed and rolled his face until he kissed Spike on the wrist before the younger vampire released him. “Thank you, William. Alex… I… That would be nice. Yes. I will shower then join you.”

“Nah mate. Just grab your jammies and whatnot an’ come now – you can bathe in our room. Leave it a bit an’ no tellin’ what you might walk in on with me an’ the boy.” This time Xander gave a rather feral grin and a wink (which was a bit pointless with only one eye, but it was the thought that counted).

Xander and Spike led their Sire up to their suite. He accepted a fresh towel and took himself off to shower.

As soon as their Sire was out of the room, Spike took a good look at his dearest. There were definite signs of fatigue. “OK, Pet?”

Xander was staring absently at the wardrobe, so startled a little, “Wha…? Oh… yeah, of course. Just a bit tired I guess… and…”

Spike closed the space between them and gently began to unbutton the brunette’s shirt, “Here let me, ‘n while I unwrap my favorite pressie… Is that all it is? ‘Cause you know I can feel your worry through the link. Is it about Sire joinin’ us tonight?” Spike dropped the shirt onto the ground and began to undo Xander’s belt.

“Ghods no! Just… well, I need to take that stuff the doc sent, and we… well we kind of don’t know what that is going to do, you know… am I going to have crazy dreams or are you or…”

“Luv, we’ve just gotta trust the doc. Seems she’s pretty clued in, ‘specially when it comes to things goin’ all wonky like they have been. ‘N I’d like to bet she’s the one of only a very few who are expert in the whole spiritual balance-memory thingy.” Spike did an almighty pull to the floor with his lover’s pants and Xander stepped out of them with a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right ::yawn:: hope we’ve got some toothpaste handy.” Just in case that stuff tasted like the last lot of horrible herbs the coven made him drink when he got back from hospital the first time. It turned out the rather sticky syrup tasted more like molasses than anything, so wasn’t at all bad by Xander’s estimation, though he still made a face, but only for the requisite “c’mere ya big baby” and sympathy kiss.

Anton emerged from the bathroom with a low-slung towel around his waist and normally perfectly coiffed hair falling around his face in pretty dark curls. When he spied his two smiling Childer, he grinned back a little self consciously, “What?”

Xander couldn’t help commenting, “Nothing Sire, it’s just… well you look…” he trailed off and blushed a little.

Spike came to the rescue, “You look bloody edible luv. Sure you don’t fancy a nice ol’ tumble before sleep. Sure Xan here is happy to share.” Xander blushed a pretty pink and slapped Spike playfully.

Anton’s baritone laugh was genuine and welcome, “If the offer is an open one I may well hold you to it! Thank you but for tonight, I prefer company to coitus.” Having said that Anton walked over to the far side of the enormous bed shedding the towel as he went, flung back the covers and stretched out on his back, arms folded behind his head. He was a glorious sight - long, muscular limbs, flawless skin and toned torso. Both Spike and Xander spent a moment to appreciate the view before joining him. Anton was sandwiched between his two Childer, with the firm arm of each man over his torso. Xander and Spike linked hands and all three sighed with contentment and swiftly surrendered to slumber. 

The dreams, or as he knew now to be spirit memories, were as vivid as they had been previously, but perhaps knowing just that caused them to have a different quality. This time they seemed less confusing, less terrifying. Oh, some scenarios were just as fraught, the scenes of death just as frightening, but somehow he also felt… grounded, particularly when the transition from one to the next occurred, like something or someone powerful was calling him to move forward, like the journey had a purpose. Innately he knew that he was searching for a particular someone, some being, and that each iteration of his spirit edged him closer, or farther from his goal.

A particularly lucid moment came with the image of a bound blonde male kneeling on a slave sale block. He knew it to be Constantinople sometime during the late Roman period. He was oddly compelled to bid and won the man, the next image was of him freeing the same individual, and consequent ones of them in battles at various times, fighting back to back. The final scene was one of war with the Persians in a particularly nasty engagement where he tried to protect his faithful friend and failed. They both died.

There were a few more scenes that did not seem to include Spike, inevitably these were snippets of lives dominated by great hardship, loneliness and longing, and selfless acts borne of caring for others not for his own survival, great heroism in the face of impossible odds.

Once when in animal form, he was aware of seeking the presence of and gaining temporary comfort from another male body, knowing innately that they were somehow connected, but unable to maintain contact and forced to take different paths.

In the final scenario he was looking over a cityscape with a mountain just behind. The sky was already blackening as thick smoke continued to ooze from cracks on the top of the peak. As he watched the earth did an almighty shake, there was an enormous boom that shook the ground also, then it began to erupt. People around him screamed and cried out to the Gods, some starting to run back up the road they had been travelling, others picked up the pace toward the city. 

The confusion in the crowded streets was almost overwhelming, made worse by an ever-thickening cloud of sulfur smelling fumes. Horrified, he grabbed two children who running down the street trying to keep up with their terrified very pregnant mother. He threw the smaller child up onto his shoulders and put a hand down to tug along the second little fellow whose legs were pounding along as fast as he could manage. Xander lifted the youngster over steps and obstacles in their way and they made it to the port in relatively quick time. He off loaded the children and helped the trio onto a waiting fishing boat who was ferrying those escaping to a nearby island. And then he turned back and ran.

Rocks and stones had begun to rain from the sky as he frantically wove through narrow streets and throngs of panicked residents. He kept hoping to see that familiar face among the crowd, but also, that it was unlikely he would leave his invalid mother. Turning the last corner, he spied the pale brick apartment building and sped to the wide, open doorway, narrowly missing being conked on the head by a very large chunk of jagged, black rock.

He began calling out immediately, taking the stairs to the first floor three at a time, despite the renewed violent shaking of the whole building. Eventually he found them. An older woman and… his beloved Wil, his golden haired boy, the young man who had brought an old soldier so much joy and companionship. A young man he had defied the laws of pedastry to keep by his side long after social approval of the relationship had evaporated.

Now, as the rank fumes became ever more suffocating and parts of the house began to fall around them under the onslaught of eruption debris, fire and earthquake, he kissed the man he loved passionately. “Come with me quickly… I can carry your mother.”

The older woman shook her head and grabbed her son’s hand, “Leave me, Wil. I have had my time, even if you carry me, I cannot survive the poisoned vapors the Gods send. Just hand me the small jar from the priestess and we will say goodbye.”

Wil had tears in his eyes as he handed her the jar, knowing it contained a potent poison. He lovingly kissed her on both cheeks and bade farewell. The old woman smiled enigmatically, “Remember, if the Fates choose to take you both tonight, you will find each other in another life. Even Plato acknowledged the existence of the two made one.”

Xander was aware of grabbing his lover’s hand and making for the door. The pumice stones were larger now and falling at a frightening rate, and the earth below them seemed to be in a constant state of violent movement, tossing them off their feet on several occasions. And still they continued to run. Many of the buildings around them were now on fire, the noise deafening and the atmosphere choked with smoke and toxic fumes. They were still several streets from the port when the unthinkable happened. A huge blast knocked them to the ground, all they could do was crawl to a stone doorway. Now both covered in ash and blood, they cuddled together, Xander just had time to yell, “I will find you!” They kissed, and the world went black.

Xander woke with a jolt, aware that he was crying and his throat was parched and sore. He immediately tightened the grip on the body in his arms and buried his face in the neck of his beloved. Feeling tiny fangs drop, he bit down and suckled, feeling a reciprocal sting, before realizing that Spike too was crying and his Sire was at his back with a strong arm holding them all together, grounding them in the present.

It took some minutes before he calmed enough to open his eyes a second time and slowly releasing his hold on his vampire. “Ghods Sp… Wil… Sire… I’m sorry… I…”

“Shhh Pet. I know…” Spike’s hand ran through Xander’s longer locks and he could feel the love, concern and acceptance flowing through their Mating link.

Wide eyed, he pushed up a little and stared into the azure blue eyes, “H… How??”

“I saw too Luv, felt the lot through the link but caught the last one in Technicolor.”

“I… I lost you. It was you wasn’t it, I mean the others… sometimes… were sort of then not quite… but that was us and then…” Xander rolled onto his back and arched his neck with a strangled, “Please?!”

Spike looked over his lover to his Sire who was also awake, but had said nothing to this point. Anton simply nodded and as Spike slid his fangs into Xander’s jugular Anton opened his wrist and fed his adoptive Childe.

Afterwards there was no need for a debrief, as it turned out, Spike had shared much of the final dream courtesy of its intensity and the Mating link. Nevertheless the morning was a slow one, with both Spike and Anton making sure that Xander had simple reassuring contact when he needed it. He had some heavy duty processing to do and in the end decided that sitting around simply wasn’t cutting it, so decided to try a swim in the outdoor pool near the Colosseum, the one the doctor had recommended, while his relatives ventured off to the Via Giovanni Paisiello where Credit Suisse Rome was situated. 

Several hours later, a physically tired and far more centered Xander returned to their Rome home where he found Anton and Spike on the front doorstep. Apparently they too had decided that some exercise was in order and had walked back. All three were carrying shopping bags with supplies of some sort and stopped in the kitchen to unload and compare their loot.

Spike couldn’t help sidling up behind his partner whose skin was still warm from his few hours of sun exposure in the pool. “Smell like you’ve washed in bleach Pet, but you feel lovely! Nice time all on your jolly lonesome?”

“Yeah… Doc Dio is right – it’s a great spot, hardly any tourists and four lap lanes so I got in about 3 K with only one other person in my lane… perfect to just zone out. Anyway, came past a market and I thought… well anyway I got some nice vino and antipasta… and some strawberries, ‘cause I know you love anything red.”

“Brilliant luv!” Spike grinned and took a large strawberry popped it in his mouth then spun Xander and kissed his beloved, squashing sweet, red juice into the partially open mouth.

Xander swallowed and licked his lips as they parted. “Your turn. What have you two been up to?”

“Went to the bank as promised. Seems we’ve sold some of the items, paintings and such I had put up for auction for a bit more than we expected, which is a nice surprise. But money matters can wait for now. I thought I’d pick us up somethin’ special.” He handed Xander a small jewelry box. 

Xander looked quizzical. “Well open it, you git!”

Inside on a black cushion were three earrings, each with a large round stone hanging from a thick twisted ring and single diamond setting. “Burmese Ruby in yellow gold is for you Pet. Colombian Emerald is Sire’s and Kashmir Sapphire ‘n white gold is mine. Settings all match, bloke who made ‘em ‘s an old acquaintance of Sire’s.”

All Xander could manage was, “Wow!”

Anton looked a little stunned at the gesture, and took his gift reverently, removing his diamond stud and pushing in the attractive piece. Spike did likewise with his own, belatedly realizing that Xander was frowning a little.

“What’s up Luv?”

“I don’t have pierced ears, well I did but it grew over… um…”

“C’mere ya big duffer.” Spike took the box and placed it on the floor, then leaned over, laved his Mate’s earlobe then let his fangs drop and delicately pierced a hole with the sharp incisor. While a rather dazed Xander was still working out what was going on, he picked up the ring and pushed it through, then licked over the area until the combination of vampire saliva and Mate recovery saw the hole perfectly healed.

Spike kissed his lover then sat back and smiled. “Pretty as a picture Pet.”

Then it was Anton’s turn. “Well I have a couple of things – far more boring really. Some sweet treats for us, and some good Nicaraguan coffee… and this.” Anton placed a small folder tied with pink legal ribbon in the center of the table.

Spike’s eyebrows went up, “This looks ominous.”

Anton almost whispered the next part, “I want to adopt you both. And before you protest that you are adults, it has been the norm in Italian society to do exactly that since early Roman times. In human terms you will be my successors in all ways. William you have no parents living so therefore it is legal, and for Alex as an adult it is your choice. It qualifies you as Italian therefore European citizens so far as the laws of the land. And before you protest, I know we exist outside normal human parameters, but for some things it is useful, particularly in some business dealings.”

Anton waited, looking uncharacteristically apprehensive and studying his hands for several long minutes while the other two pondered what had just been proposed. It was Xander who spoke first while untying the folder with slightly shaky hands. 

“Where do we sign?” and with a naughty grin Spike added, “Be havin’ to call you Papa now, or just go with the rest of the teenagers an’ refer to you as our ‘old man’?”

Anton gave a good natured growl and the mood was instantly lighter, the papers signed and witnessed by Natalia who seemed to magically appear at just the right time. She smiled at the three men after date marking her signatures, “I will personally deliver these to Signora Costa di Bianci this evening. Congratulations.”

A celebratory round of blood sharing was perhaps not the norm for such an occasion, but they were hardly a normal family, so blood it was, then the three dressed and headed out for a late dinner.

The following five days were interesting to say the least. Anton’s adoption of William and Alexander was not widely broadcast, though a small announcement did appear in la Repubblica newspaper as required by law. As far as the demon and business community were concerned, nothing had changed. Xander swam on three occasions – always motivated by a night prior filled with spirit dreams, particularly when the content of the images and experiences required serious post slumber pondering. 

The dreams had become clearer during the week, their message more and more pointed. He recognized the need to feel helpful and ability to empathize; his bravery in adversity and need to protect; and the need to belong, as being a natural part of his nature, no matter the time or his manifestation. And his contentment in his current role, his certainty in the love of Spike and its reciprocation evolved into a complete understanding that it was the logical completion of two parts seeking a whole, something that had taken them both many lifetimes to achieve.

Toward the end of the week, he also gained an understanding of the demon heritage forming a significant part of Alexander. The part he now shared absolutely and willingly with Spike, and their Sire, but that had also been latent, just as the input of the animal spirits that were part of him were now woken and guided some instinctive actions. He saw his experiences in Sunnydale and all that had happened since, as simply something he had to go through to get to this point. And he saw the traumatic experiences, in Africa that had thrown him into overdrive and depression, as necessary to allow him to open up to Spike and recognize his true Mate, even if only at a subconscious level. 

So waking around midday after his last dose of the doctor’s potion, he found he had not only rolled toward his lover, but had his fangs embedded in his lover’s neck, not in attack mode or for comfort, simply… because. He was about to withdraw and apologize but Spike held him there with a gentle, “Stay… feels lovely.” Then he felt the prick of the reciprocal bite and the cycle of blood was complete. They were complete.

It took some time to rise. A slow round of love making with Xander giving himself utterly to the feeling of his strong vampire moving within him, around him, taking him. Their joining consummated again as Spike completed and vampire and Mate recovery time seeing Xander enter then complete inside his lover as they showered together, again with unhurried movements of lifetime lovers.

Anton had been sitting in his usual spot on the terrace for some time contemplating the wonder of the recent changes in his long existence. He had a loving family after many hundreds of years of solitude, some of it deliberate, some imposed, some simply by the fact of his status as Immortal. Despite his many roles over his time on Earth, his many liaisons, and his two great loves (his Sire and his passion, Hadrian), he had never before been given the quiet devotion, the joy, his adoptive Childer gave him. He had made his peace with his place in the world eons ago and had fully expected that his eternity was to manifest as ‘more of the same’. Now, however, he felt reinvigorated, more full of life, and genuinely surprised by his sudden realization that his future included blood relatives and all that entailed. 

Anton could feel his William and Alexander in their suite nearby, hear their quiet endearments, and smell their gentle lovemaking. He knew that were he to request it, his boys would satisfy any carnal needs willingly, but simply that knowledge made it unnecessary. They were his and he theirs, something that would not change regardless of whether they were living under the same roof or on different continents. William and Alex would leave soon, he knew they must, but they would be back. He sighed, smiled and sent a humble prayer of thanks to the Ghods, then opened his folder of papers and began business of the day.


	42. Part 60

Part 60

The Spanish building project was going ahead as planned and Xander was keen to visit the project sooner rather than later, so the date for a month hence was arranged. The couple agreed to return to Florence with Anton, but only for a couple of days after which they would travel on to Amsterdam for a day of business, and from there to London.

In the week of their departure, Dr Dio paid another visit, pleased with Xander’s progress and reassuring in her assessment that full spiritual recovery was well on the way. There were some elements of the dialogue that Xander was still not quite sure he understood, particularly when it came to “training for a full relationship with your essence”, but Anton seemed to know what that was about, so he chose not to worry. She also had a word to Spike about his “journey of the soul” and handed him a vial, emphasizing that it should be used only when the mated pair felt more settled in their roles. A promise to meet with her again in a year’s time was made and both men kissed her hand in farewell.

The trio met midweek with the now recovered Master of Rome at his stylish old villa in the embassy district of the city, more as a courtesy than necessity, and all present pleased that his domain had returned to relative calm. The Immortal was most pleased by the respect paid his Childer and the open invitation to accept the hospitality of the Court at any time in the future.

They caught up with Molly and Oz and their brood. The four young weres all greeted ‘Unca Anton’ in their own way, their mother, the petite blonde (and pregnant again) Molly rolling her eyes as the twin seven year old, red headed boys, (Max and Leo) scrambled to be first to the family friend, whooping with joy as new box of Lego was produced as expected. They barely had time to thank the ancient before racing off to “destruct new fings”.

Xander smiled as the little four year-old, Sybella, the spitting image of her mother, quietly took Anton’s hand and simply stood with him, looking content. Her older sister, eleven year-old Imogen, smiled shyly from beneath long black curls as Anton produced a small jewelry box from his pocket and handed it to her with a wink and “Just for you, OK?” She nodded then whispered “Oh Uncle Anton, it’s beautiful… thank you”

Imogen then addressed all three visitors politely in English that had a decidedly Aussi twang to it, “Um… Dad said you’re going back to Florence this week. Are you going to come visit us for Winter Solstice? We’ve got a really cool party planned, then we’re all going to Australia again for the Summer Festival circuit. Mum says I’ll still have to do school work, but that’s OK. Benny and Patch are going to stay behind and manage the studio. Are you going to visit Australia with us one day, Uncle Anton? You did promise.” 

Oz wandered in just as the question was asked, snaked an arm around Molly’s tight tummy, “Welcome anytime, ‘n bring your kids, man.” Anton grinned at that and Spike gave the expected “Oi!”, Oz simply winked at Xander and continued, “Pretty laid back place, figure you’d all enjoy. Tour dates are on the website. Fit you in anytime.”

Nothing was organized in the end, but it didn’t matter. They would all travel ‘down-under’ one day soon, Spike reassured Xander. It was simply that there were a few too many unknowns to sort before they could plan more holidays.

Dawn joined them for lunch at Anton’s home the day before they left – swearing secrecy regarding Spike’s sun-proof status when she witnessed the three sitting on the terrace celebrating the late summer afternoon. She was decidedly teary as she hugged them all goodbye, but still managed to slap Spike and smile in response to whatever he whispered to her as she departed.

The house was finally closed again around midday and Natalia headed for the airport to fly back to Florence so she might be at Anton’s villa a day before the others arrived. Marco drove the three men via the main highway, the E35, only deviating to stop for the night in Chianciano Terme and pay their respects to Anton’s friends, the family Bortolis. A pleasant evening was spent in the rural setting just east of the town, with the entire extended family arriving laden with food to share on the lovely evening eating alfresco, overlooking the family’s property and its rolling hills covered in olive groves and vinyards.

News must travel quickly where the Immortal was concerned, and particularly when it involved matters of Rome and demon communities. It seemed the Bortolis had already been informed of the very serious battle with the Scourge and the heroic acts of the Immortal and his Childer. As a consequence several of the younger Bortolis seemed to stare at Spike and Xander in awe throughout the evening, finally gaining the courage to converse in shy, respectful manner as the night drew to a close, and only when prompted by direct questions.

The next day’s travel began early by vampire standards, and saw the car pulling up the drive mid afternoon to a warm welcome from Senora Paccio who fussed over the men and insisted bustling them into the sitting room for an afternoon snack. Seated sipping freshly made coffee and enjoying tidbits from a large platter of freshly made savory snacks, there was very little discussion, just an overwhelming sense that nothing and everything had changed since they had been there. 

Anton had a family, an extended one; the Immortal’s reputation in the demon community had strengthened by his adopted Childer in ways he could never have imagined; Xander’s spiritual health was on the way to being addressed; Spike and Xander were more than comfortable with their Sire and their own relationship was going from strength to strength; and Master William, his Mate Alexander and the Full Blood Connor were firmly established as equals of their Sire - extremely powerful and charismatic; measured negotiators in both human and demon matters; benevolent and respectful to all deserving of it; and fearless, swift and deadly in a fight.

Some issues remained however. Buffy had made her opinions of Spike and Xander’s new status (and that of Anton) clear – and had no doubt relayed her ‘observations’ to the Watchers’ Council. Xander’s worry over meeting Giles again was valid given their conversation prior to the Mated Couple’s nuptials. Willow needed to be told – and hopefully would take the news well. Neither Xander nor Spike had a clear plan for their longer-term future, most importantly, where they would live. And so the list went on.

Yet at this moment, as they sat in Anton’s wonderful country home, what felt like the *family* home, each male simply sat and was grateful for their life and unlife at that moment. The silence was comfortable as each individual considered their experiences of the last few weeks, the lessons learned and mused regards what the future might hold.

Finally Anton placed his drink down carefully and leveled a fond gaze on his adoptive Childer, “My dear boys, I shall miss having you close. It seems you have been part of my long existence forever, yet it is no time at all. You provide me with love in a way I have never before experienced, and reminded me that the lover I lost might once again find me in another incarnation. I have so much to thank the Ghods for, thank you two for, and Connor… and his sisters in their own way. Would you mind terribly if I follow you to England in a couple of weeks? I know you are yet to decide on a home of your own, but perhaps by then you will have a London base, or at least a permanent English abode in mind, so I expect you will want your Sire’s input and approval?” The last comment was said with a definite twinkle of mischief in Anton’s eye and received the snort of amusement from Spike it deserved. 

The blonde then put on a faux simpering tone, “Oh yes! Please Sire, save us from the evil Real Estate Agents and guide us to nicer neighborhoods!” He grinned then answered more seriously, “It would be nice to have another opinion, ‘specially since you’ve been in and around England a lot more and recently than yours truly and buggalugs here.”

Xander wasn’t sure whether the name was an insult or endearment but chose to smile anyway.

By evening the following day, various dates had been set, their accommodation and tight meeting schedule for Amsterdam arranged, and a meeting with George Caridis, property consultant to a ‘well to do, very *special*’ client base, and a personal friend of Lady Regina plus a significant number of Demon clan leaders, as well as rich but not wishing to be famous, humans. Anton was to join them a fortnight to the day, wherever they happened to be in the UK.

Somehow leaving the next morning was less stressful knowing they would meet up again very soon. A loving embrace and three way blood exchange before the Mated couple took the car to the airport, grounded them all, and the whispered, “Love you ya ol’ bugger,” from Spike, and “Ditto, see you soon,” from Xander was enough to earn them a trademark, blindingly handsome smile and cheerful wave as they headed off.  
……….

Amsterdam was lovely, raining lightly but still warm enough to be pleasant. Their boutique hotel “Penthouse and Garden Suites” was a delightful building backing onto the Zomerpad in the museum district, well within walking distance of their meeting venue at Coster Diamonds headquarters. Outside the building looked similar to others in the street but the inner sanctum was a glorious garden with a view from every suite as promised. Spike and Xander’s multilevel suite was intimate and beautifully appointed with blonde wood and clean white lines. 

They christened the huge tub almost immediately. Relaxing into the warmth, knowledgeable hands caressed all the favorite nooks and crannies of their partner’s body lazily, until both came without need for penetration.

Dressed in complimenting, casually chic outfits, Xander could not help but give a snort of laughter as Spike tucked a small package into his jacket and patted himself down one last time before they left the rooms.

“What now, ya daft bugger?”

“Nothing… It’s just… ::grin:: Well you look like the quintessential rich kid,” Xander sidled up to Spike and bent his head to kiss the nape of his sweetheart’s neck, “A deadly, ::kiss:: gorgeous, ::lick:: rich, ::nip:: young man. And you’re mine.” And at the last statement Xander let his tiny fangs drop and penetrated the now extended white column with the utmost care.

Spike growled his approval, but did not directly reciprocate, opting to turn and kiss the blood tinged lips with promised passion, “You’re a bloody tease Pet! You know we have to go. Reckon you’ve earned a good bit o’ punishment from your Master Vampire when we get back.”

Xander grinned unrepentantly as he picked up the room key and made for the door, “Counting on it.”

The diamond dealership, Coster Diamonds, was in an enormous building with a large number of people milling about in the foyer, the vast majority apparently part of various tour groups. Xander was intercepted by a chirpy young woman wearing a name badge and Coster Diamonds uniform, on their way to the information desk, causing Spike to growl a little. 

“Hi, I’m Emilie. Are you with the eleven o’clock tour?”

Spike reached for Xander’s hand and tugged him so quickly that all the brunette could manage was a quick, “No, sorry,” before being pulled away by an annoyed lover who was grumbling, “Bloody tourists, who’d want to see the help at work anyway.”

At the desk Spike’s attitude switched to extremely polite as another young woman looked up from her computer. “Excuse me Miss…” Spike read her name tag, “Marianne, we are here to see Madam de Jong. I wonder if you might direct us to her office. We have an appointment at eleven.”

Marianne checked something on her computer screen, “William and Alexander Aurelius, of course! Please, if you will wait one moment, I will have her assistant come down to meet you.”

Less than a minute later they were following a rather harried slender man in his early twenties as various security doors were swiped open and shut behind them. A lift took them to the third floor where plush carpets, shiny decor and original artwork dominated the space. An immaculately dressed blonde woman in her (perhaps) forties greeted them at an open oak door at the end of the open area. 

“Messers Aurelius, wonderful to meet you in person. I am so pleased you are trusting our humble establishment with your business. Come, we shall sit.” Rather than leading them to her enormous desk, they took their seats on a plush leather lounge, Madam de Jong waving to the assistant Stefan and ordering coffee for the three. Stefan scurried off, returning barely a minute later with a stylish Scandinavian design pot and matching set of cups. He politely poured for all at the table then retreated to the room next door.

“Now, Mr Aurelius…”

“William, please. And this is Alexander, my partner.” Xander smiled at his lover’s upper crust English accent, something that always emerged without effort and was a reminder of his human heritage.

“Yes, of course, thank you. And as we are dispensing with formalities, Pamela.” She gave the pair a genuine smile, “How can we be of service? I have a note here from your broker, my good friend Montague, who I believe recommended us, you have some inherited gems in your possession. Were you wishing GIA reports for the gems?”

Spike pulled the pouch from the pocket of the vest he was wearing and tipped the contents onto the black felt board that lay in the middle of the coffee table for just such a purpose. “Amongst other things, Pamela.” The diamond expert’s eyes went wide at the collection of precious stones spread in front of them, and looked up with interest as Spike continued. “I have recently accessed our family vault in Zurich, as I am now the sole survivor of our arm of the family and have an interest in consolidating my investments.” He reached for Xander’s hand at this point and patted it, “Our investments. That is not to say this is an exercise liquidating all assets, merely diversifying where appropriate. To that end a valuation would be appreciated, and I am interested in selling at those in this sample that you consider would be of particular appeal.”

Pamela smiled at the last part, and the vampire, knowing this to be a business transaction, decided to establish that he was well aware of what was on the table, literally. “I think you will find the diamonds are all between two and three and a half carats, D or E color and flawless to VVS2. The four rubies are Burmese, the two large sapphires are from the Kashmir mines, and the emerald is Colombian of course. I only have provenance for the colored gems as they have been in the family for well over a century, rather forgotten I’m afraid, and the diamonds were stored in rather a haphazard fashion, hence the need for valuation, with a view to sell of course.”

“But of course. I will have Gerard Van der Waal assess them immediately, if you are prepared to leave them with us overnight. He can at least give you an estimate of both insurance value and selling price as I am sure you would appreciate both, but it will take up to a week to finalize the formal valuation paperwork, and I will include our proposed price for their purchase. Is this agreeable?”

Spike smiled and nodded, saying, “Agreed. We will drop by tomorrow, if you could spare us the time. I am more than happy to finalize the decision to sell or not at that time, and sign any documents required.”

Madam de Jong waved away any concerns with a bejeweled hand, her diamond encrusted bangle glinting in the overhead lights, “Of course! You may be assured that we are renowned for our integrity in these matters. Shall we say eleven o’clock tomorrow?”

The afternoon was spent wandering the museum district and enjoying a very late lunch by a pretty canal, despite the light drizzle that had persisted on and off all afternoon. 

By the time they were making their way back to the hotel, Spike noted his partner’s mood beginning to falter. He held his tongue until they were back in their suite, but as soon as the door closed, spun Xander to face him and pushed him back against the nearest wall, plastered his body against his lover and claimed his mouth possessively. Pulling away, the brunette was wide eyed, breathless and obviously aroused, but before he had a chance to dive in for more Spike pulled back, took his hand and tugged him until they sat close, hand in hand, on the nearby settee. 

“Now Pet, what has your knickers in a twist, hmm? Not worryin’ ‘bout sellin’ the family jewels or some such?”

“What? No nothing like that… I… I just realized that I haven’t contacted Giles since… you know…”

“Said you’d see him when we got back, didn’t you. Sort it out in person, all face-to-face like.”

“Yeah, but I mean, I’ll have to call him, arrange a meeting… and I… um…” Xander dragged his gaze from his hands to meet Spike’s eyes with a pleading look.

Spike honed in on the rising heartbeat and made a swift decision. He pulled out his phone, searched for a minute and then hit call. “Spike! What are you?? I *can’t * talk to him… not at the moment!”

“You’re not goin’ to Pet… Hello? Rupert Giles please… William Aurelius… Yes, of course it’s important!... Look, tell him it’s about the boy… Of course he’ll know what that means!... Thank you.” Xander couldn’t stifle a snort of laughter at Spikes frustrated growls, and rather insincere threats of evisceration as he raided his bag for the good bottle of Scotch Anton had gifted him before they left. He screwed the top off one handed and took a swig, gave his partner a smile then turned his attention back to the phone.

“Yeah Rupert, it’s me… No, Amsterdam… Heading back tomorrow evening, matter o’ fact… Well we thought we should give you a heads up… Appreciated, wasn’t sure if you’d want… No, well… Yeah, he’s here, do you want… Right… No, sure he’ll be fine… Best we find accommodation close by I should think… No, understood… If you must… See you day after tomorrow then… Evening obviously…Yeah, I’ll tell him.” Spike scowled as he tapped the screen to end the call. “Well that was a slap ‘n a tickle.”

Xander looked decidedly worried. “What did he say?”

“Want’s us to meet him at the coven day after tomorrow. Reckons he might need some Slayer protection I’ll wager.”

Xander looked even more distressed, “I… Oh, OK.”

“He’s going to contact Willow. Get her there as well. Best we face it all at once. Anyway, Luv, it’ll be me they’ll want to stake, not you.”

“NO!!! Oh Ghods Spike, we *can’t* meet with them if that’s what they’re going to do! I’ll go by myself. You just…”

Spike had his arms wrapped around his now shaking Mate and was making shushing noises, licked the Mating mark then bit down as gently as possible, at the same time encouraging Xander to reciprocate. Seconds later he was rewarded with the sting of small fangs, and they both took what was needed. 

As usual the act led to a shedding of clothes and reassuring “Bloody marvelous” coupling. Xander needed Spike to take control at that moment, and the vampire was more than happy to oblige, taking his Mate over and over until both were exhausted, sated and relaxed.

“Better Luv?”

Xander roused enough to snuggle even further into Spike’s body, mumbling the reply, “Hmm… sleepy time.”

Spike thought about getting up to find the packet of blood he knew to be in the small bar fridge, but it was just too far to contemplate. He could eat tomorrow.


	43. Part 61

Part 61

The following morning they were up relatively early, packed and ready to leave, Spike made sure his partner ate a good breakfast including “enough juice to float an ocean liner!” on the grounds that he might need to feed his lover as there would likely be no blood supply until at least late evening.

Madam de Jong was rather effusive in her welcome as she introduced Gerard Van der Waal. The thin, aging, gemstone assessor seemed decidedly nervous as he greeted the pair, Xander recognizing an individual clearly more comfortable with inanimate stones than people. 

They were invited to sit, as they had been the previous day, the stones in question arranged on the black felt in neat rows. Pamela smiled at the group and began, “William, Alexander, I am happy to report that our preliminary examination of your collection is complete. I have invited Gerard this morning, as I am sure he would like to explain his conclusions in person. Gerard?”

Gerard cleared his throat and began in a heavily accented voice, “This is an impressive collection of gemstones, Herr Aurelius, I am happy to report that the quality of the faceting is extraordinary, clarity is as you suggested – exceptional, and the size and color most impressive. I have assessed the group and am confident the full valuation will report a suggested purchase price in the order of five million Euro. The colored stones are of particular interest given their origins. I take it they are quite old, may I ask why they were never set?”

Spike considered the question for a moment then shrugged, “I really have no idea. Only opened the family vault a month or two ago. I imagine they were put in there and forgotten about. Certainly don’t remember anyone in the family mentioning them particularly.”

Gerard looked a little puzzled by the nonchalance of the young man, but knew better than to comment, instead simply concluded, “Well I can assure you we will have a full set of reports to you within a fortnight.”

Spike nodded his thanks and turned back to Madam de Jong, “Pamela I wonder if I might trouble you to send the reports to my financial manager Montague, with copies to our adoptive father’s Florence home. My partner and I will not be staying in England long this time, as we have a construction venture starting in Spain shortly and intend spending some time on sight as Alexander here is taking a personal interest in the project.” Spike leaned forward and handed Pamela Anton’s name and address in his perfect Victorian script. 

She looked at the card and her eyes went wide. “I had no idea! But of course, Montague had mentioned your... change of circumstances. So these gems are…”

“My original family’s property. It was a decision made prior to our, that is, Alexander and my, legal adoption. Money matters are not a factor in decisions concerning our very personal relationships as we are all independently wealthy and chronologically adults.”

“Of course! I did not mean to offend William, I was merely expressing my surprise. Had I known… Anton is a most valued client of ours…” Pamela was looking decidedly uncomfortable but covered it with a well-practiced smile. 

Spike took pity and smiled back, “And will continue to be I’m sure. He will be most pleased that we have had an entirely positive experience here. Now if you will forgive us Pamela, Herr Vand der Waal, but we really must make our way to the airport. We are due in London by early evening.”

They took a scenic, if unexpected, route to the airport, due to some city celebrations and consequent road closures, but ultimately were back on English soil and in front of Giles’ Soho apartment block as twilight took hold. 

Spike smiled across at Xander, “Hope our invite hasn’t been revoked.”

“Oh Ghods, I didn’t even think of that!” Xander looked momentarily panicked.

“No worries luv, if he has, I’ve got a back up plan. Quick call an’ we’ll head for the Savoy. Just check for the key yeah?”

Said key was taped behind the planter where they had left it. There was no sign of life at the flat, they knocked anyway then let themselves in.

Entering the darkened flat, they both dropped their belongings at the foot of the stairs and paused for a moment. Xander’s hand found Spike’s and soon they were embracing silently, both considering how much had changed since they had been there last. 

Finally it was Spike who spoke, his voice apparently rough with emotion, “Ghods Xan! Any more of this an’ I’m either gonna have t’ wear a bloody dress or go kill somethin’! Second thoughts, p’raps a drop of blood, decent amount of alcohol an’ a good hard shag would do the trick. What d’ya reckon Luv? Fancy a wander to the off-license?” 

Xander smiled, pecked his mate on the cheek then sped their bags up to what was Spike’s, now their, borrowed bedroom. Returning moments later, Spike grinned at Xander’s handsome form as he made his way toward his lover. Apart from the missing eye, he was, Spike decided, definitely male model material. His muscles were now well defined and visible under the well fitted shirt and smart casual pants, his hair stylishly cut and his face clean shaven and positively glowing with health.

Sahil was ensconced behind the counter of his overly busy shop, swearing to himself in a variety of languages as he attempted to unpack some new stock from a box that was stubbornly refusing to give up its contents. Xander grinned across at his lover and whispered, loud enough for the shop owner to hear, “Do you think we should interrupt or is this a private argument do you think?”

The reaction was instant and a little painful as Sahil stood abruptly, banging his head and elbow on the counter in and shelf respectively as he did so, but the wide-eyed surprise and yelp of recognition that followed seemed to discount any inconvenience. The welcome was, if possible, even more enthusiastic than the two visitors had previously experienced.

“Master William, and *Mate* Alexander! Oh, I am honored and grovel in your esteemed presence. Our family is forever in your debt for gracing us with your patronage and protection! We have heard of your many brave exploits while you were away, your recent formal joining and adoption by a new Sire, the Immortal. Extraordinary! I am joyous and humbled that you have chosen to visit our small business once more. If you please, I must call my mother.” The diminutive demon raced to the door at the rear of the shop and called to his family with an urgency that had them all scrambling to attend within moments.

The elderly woman, who had been so insightful on their previous visit, smiled knowingly and made her way directly to Spike. Taking his hands in her wizened ones she stared directly into the pretty blue eyes of the vampire for a long moment before smiling, “I am most honored, Master William, Mate Alexander. And grateful for the service you did our cousins in Zurich. Ah yes… we indeed heard of your bravery there, and further yet, the extraordinary battles in Italy alongside the Immortal, and your full blood brother. Indeed a family to be reckoned with. 

“You have chosen your Mate well and been chosen, William Aurelius, as the Fates would dictate and you complied. Now your true Mate is healing, as is your adoptive father, as are you. The demon world is indeed fortunate. Yours will be a long journey with many triumphs and hardships, but this is the way of the world and will strengthen you, strengthen all of you, far beyond what has gone before.”

The old woman’s eyes had glazed over and demon spines emerged as she spoke, but as she snapped back to the present, all traces of her demon nature swiftly disappeared and she smiled good naturedly, “But for now… Our little family is thrilled you have come by. Come, come, Sahil! I will not leave our esteemed friends wanting. What is it you need, Master William?”

Spike smiled at the woman, then Sahil, “We’ll help ourselves to human food but you wouldn’t happen to have…”

“Of course, Master Spike! Mother will be happy to watch the shop and I can deliver it within the hour, if that is acceptable. Are you staying at the same place? How many bags would you like?”

Food, beer and some good scotch were procured and money for the ‘other’ supplies handed over. The pair went back to the flat, Xander ate and as promised Sahil’s smiling face was at the doorstep some fifty minutes later with a cooler box of blood.

Fed and relaxed, they sat on the upper balcony in the twilight and matters turned to the necessary visit to the coven.

Spike broached the issue first, “Best get the phone call over with. Like pulling a plaster, done fast it hurts for a bit, but usually not as bad as you might expect. Drag it out and things really do get painful. It’s the thought more than the deed, Luv.”

Xander worried a cuticle as he contemplated the possible outcomes and mumbled, “I know. It’s just… what do I say?”

“Tell him we’re here for a start. Make a date for a visit – tomorrow if you like, three days hence at the latest. Hopefully Red’ll have gotten back from her jaunt to places unknown and we can have done with the explanations in one go.”

Xander looked even more worried at the prospect of Willow present, “Ghods Spike! I haven’t even… well I haven’t seen her for nearly six months! And last time I was in hospital when she came for a visit, not my proudest moment – I cried in her lap!”

“An’ so she’ll be over the moon you’re happy, if she’s any sort of friend. And she, of all people, will be pleased that the root of your misery was spirit based, and that you are seein’ to that.”

“But what about… you know all the other stuff? Spike, remember all that stuff about light and dark and balance… and the Mating and Sire… and Connor?”

“From what I can tell, least word from Connor is that Red met the boy way back. Not sayin’ they got on, but she’s the only Scoobie who really knew about him. Met Fred and the others too. That’s the conversation I’m not lookin’ forward to, but it will have to be said I imagine.”

Xander turned and saw the flash of pain and loss in his lover’s eyes, and felt it through their link like a knife pain in the heart. He was up and kneeling between his partner’s knees before Spike even had a chance to continue. Taking the blonde’s hands in his own he pulled him down for a gentle kiss, and whispered, “I’m so sorry Spike, I keep forgetting your losses. I…”

Spike gave him a rueful smile, “Yeah well… Lookin’ forward now aren’t we. So… You go get the phone and let’s make these arrangements, then you an’ I c’n have a conflab’ ‘bout where we’re gonna live – at least for now. Can’t have Sire fronting up with nowhere to put his head now can we?”

Xander nodded and went to find his phone, returning moments later and with a rueful look in his Master Vampire’s direction, dialed. 

“Hello? Yes, it’s… Alexander Aurelius calling for Rupert Giles. Yes, it’s quite important I speak to him personally please.” Spike cocked an eyebrow at Xander’s use of his new name, their name, then gave his Mate a blinding smile and nod of encouragement. 

Spike could hear every word as Giles dulcet tones came onto the line, and winked his encouragement to his Mate, “Mr Aurelius, Rupert Giles here. How may I help you?”

“Hello Mr Giles. I hope you remember me, I’m an old friend of yours, and… I so can’t do this!... Hi Giles, it’s Xander. We’re um… we’re back in London and I was hoping we could meet up and… you know… talk. Spike and I have some business in London, but I was wondering if maybe sometime in the next few days would suit?”

There was a long pause, Spike fancying he heard the harsh polishing of some long suffering glasses. A throat cleared on the other end of the line, then, “Yes… yes of course. As it happens, Willow arrives home tomorrow after her sojourn in South America. Her flight from Ascencion arrives early but perhaps the day after would be best, as I’m sure she will need recovery time. I am assuming you mean to come here?”

“If that’s OK? But we can meet somewhere ‘neutral’ if it… would make you more comfortable.” The last statement was said with false confidence, Xander relieved when strong arms enveloped him from behind as he waited for the reply.

“No, no! Xander, however much I do not understand your actions in the immediate past, this was your home, or at least home base, for a number years now, I’m sure here will be fine. I hope you have availed yourselves to the flat again. I would be disappointed if you felt you had to stay elsewhere, at least for the time being… What time suits on Friday? I’m afraid that the coven is rather full with summer students until late next week so staying here is rather out of the question, even overnight but there are a number of options in the surrounding county – I can recommend the Crown Inn at Chiddingford - local pub near here with rather traditional style accommodation. Now, I don’t want to cut you off but I really must be going, see you on Friday?”

“Sounds fine… see you then.” Xander rung off and gave a sigh of relief, leaning back against the strong torso of his Mate and accepting a gentle kiss.

“See, Watcher was probably just as worried ‘bout you cuttin’ ‘im off as t’other way round. Now I reckon it’s about time we got you fed, ‘n I don’t fancy cookin’ do you? How’s about we go for a wander, see what we can find. Night’s still young so far as London is concerned.”

They wandered through the backstreets to the eating precinct of Soho, quickly decided on “The African Tukul” where the food was hot, spicy and quite genuine. Xander endeared himself by addressing the waitress initially in Arabic after he heard her speaking to a colleague. As a consequence (and perhaps due to the late hour) they were the last customers and graced with the good company of husband and wife, Suddanese immigrant owners of the venture, Tuptu and Kali (the chef and the waitress respectively), who sat at their table and conversed easily in a combination of English, French and Arabic about all manner of topics, from various economic challenges on the African continent, to hilarious anecdotes about restaurant guests and embarrassing cultural misunderstandings. 

By the time the Mated pair left for the evening, there was a promise to return again the following night for the regular live music evening and a sampling of Tuptu’s specialty banquet.

They had imbibed a goodly amount of strong beer during the night, but a vampire constitution seemed to extend to Xander and determined that neither he nor Spike were the least bit tipsy, which proved a blessing as they made their way back to the apartment. 

The pair was walking hand in hand as they rounded the last turn and sauntered down the dimly lit street toward Soho Square. Both heard rather than saw their assailants first. Spike squeezed Xander’s hand and they both readied for anything. 

Two vampires appeared from a doorway in front of them, just as two others dropped, near silently down behind from a solid awning above. 

Xander and Spike swiftly assessed their opposition as the shortest of the attackers sneered at them, “Reckon these pissants are on the Master of London’s turf without permission, waddya think Lennie?”

The vampire behind them replied, “I reckon they are John.”

“Master don’t take kindly to that sort of thing, right rude that is, don’t you think?”

“Too right it is.”

Spike snorted at the stupidity of the minions and growled a quiet, “Oh Pet, this is gonna be a treat.”

Xander mumbled, “Feed, fight and f#%k. Perfect.”

Spike gave a faux friendly smile, “Gosh Pet. Seems like there are assholes everywhere in this world. Who would have thought? Seem to recall that twerp of a London Master, an’ who was ‘is ponce of a Childe… Neville, that was it. Guess like attracts like if these idiots are any measure.”

The protests and growls came from all four minions, and a gamefaced John roared to his fellows, “Time we teach the tourists some manners ‘ey boys?”

The fight was over almost before it began. Master and Mate instantly positioned themselves back to back and simply ran through what might have been a light warm up for a training session, defending themselves, disarming then dispatching three of the four vampires. The last one, who seemed the least important of the group was beaten and pinned to the ground by Xander, who casually turned to Spike, “Should we let this one go back to his Master with our greetings?”

“Yeah, what the heck. So wet around the ears, ‘e’ll likely be dusted on the way anyhow.”

Xander leaned down close to the now terrified minion, his small fangs to the fore, and growled, “Do let Master Edgar know that Master Vampire William the Bloody and his Mate Alexander, Aurelian Childer of the Immortal, Master Anton Athenatos send their greetings. And request that next time he provide a more… appropriate welcome to London for a visiting Master.” With that he pulled the now whimpering vampire to his feet and shoved him toward the end of the street.

The demon took off at a sprint, and the Mated pair, still on a bit of a high after the fight, did likewise – but for a completely different reason. Xander was barely in the door of their apartment before he was pushed against the wall, pinned by preternaturally strong body and kissed breathless.

The growled, “Bedroom now!” was all it took before the pair was stripping en route, tumbling onto their shared bed in a passionate pile of frantic flesh. There was no finesse or dialogue, simply groans, urgent thrusts, limbs tangling and finally, relief as Xander accepted his Master’s spend deep into his body with a grateful sigh then bared his neck. Spike accepted the offer as his partner joined him in relief.

Collapsing on his partner, evidence of Xander’s orgasm pressed between them, Spike reciprocated the gesture of exposing his slender neck, and sighed with satisfaction as he felt the Mate take his due with small fangs penetrating the tender, pale skin. They were still joined and within minutes, both were hard and the pair was moving again. This time the pace was leisurely and lovingly gentle, and after both had climaxed, they simply curled around each other and slept dreamlessly.

………….

The next morning was spent making arrangements for their trip to the coven – electing to take train to Guildford then hiring a car. Xander’s concern over not having a current driver’s license was immediately dispelled by Spike refusing to even consider that the Mate might drive. The booking for a ‘classic double’ suite at the Crown Inn for the following evening was sorted, then a quick call to Montague determined the remainder of the day for them.

A London taxi ride later and they were welcomed into the plush offices of the effusive Monty. Unlike his previous visit, this time Spike was well up with his financial circumstances, had papers requiring review and some news regards the estimates on the gemstones. 

A smiling George Montague raced around the front of his desk, hand extended, as the two entered the room, “William my dear fellow! And Alexander! How wonderful too see you again! And William you sly dog, you finally decided to tie the knot I heard. Well congratulations. Wonderful news, simply wonderful! I am thrilled for you both. Take a seat, please. 

“Now I have those papers we spoke of, ah, here they are.” He straightened the shuffled pile and spun them around for Spike and Xander to see. “The top two are the directorship papers for your company William. Alexander, if you would mind giving them a read I am sure you will find it all in order. Signatures and initials required are all marked for you.”

Xander raised an eyebrow in Spike’s direction, feeling only pride and love flowing through the shared link. The blonde gave him a rather enigmatic smile and stated simply, “Can’t have you actin’ the big boss on the new project without the right paperwork, Pet.”

While Xander was reading the pages of legalese, Monty had continued his summary of the business at hand. “I must say that with your new Sire being so well connected, things have moved along rather quickly on all the other matters you asked me to attend to, and I have the estimates, or should I say offer, for the gemstones you left in Amsterdam. I think you will find the sum rather pleasing, and I would recommend the short term cash fund if you are still intending to invest in real estate while you are here?” George Montague smiled, and Spike knew he was fishing for a little more information, so decided to put the old friend out of his misery,

“We’ll be heading off again by the end of the month, but Sire is keen for us to have a base here in England and I’m inclined to agree. Haven’t decided long term, but I reckon we’ll be lookin’ for somethin’ with a bit of quiet and space around. Not lookin’ to set up a court, though if bloody Edgar keeps pushing, might be forced to sort the pip squeak once ‘n for all… we’ll see.”

Montague’s bushy eyebrows raised at the reference to the London Master, “Surely he has not thought to threaten you or Mate Alexander already?”

“Not sure if it was him or just bad luck. Had a bit of a run in with some of his older minions last night, not even sure if they knew who we were exactly, though pretty obvious they’d been trackin’ us. No matter. Hardly broke stride before a dusty end, ‘n sent one of the buggers home with a message, so we’ll see. Anyway, reckon we need to look at a few properties in the next couple of weeks – like I said in the Email – be happy if you have some ideas mate. I was thinkin’ somewhere ‘round Oxford might be nice, definitely Thames valley area at least.”

Monty beamed, “Yes of course! I’ll put the word out. Now, Alexander, does it all look in order?”

Xander had only been half concentrating on reading, but trusted Spike to have drafted the document based on their discussions while still with Anton, so simply smiled and replied politely, “Of course. And thank you for your work on this.” He accepted the fountain pen offered by Montague and signed “Alexander L. Aurelius” carefully in all places indicated. The signature in full would have taken too long as it now included Anton’s last name Athenatos, the nod to his Harris human heritage satisfied by retaining the middle initial for Lavelle.

Monty witnessed the document, and the remainder of the discussion turned to social events and a bit of local gossip concerning the local upper-crust demon world, and the inevitable speculations regards market fluctuations and future investments. Xander said little and did his best to commit some names and associated roles to memory, realizing that he and Spike would be called upon to participate in this world, much as Anton was in demand wherever he went. It was a rather daunting prospect, but as Anton pointed out, it was something that happened gradually and therefore was best accepted as a natural part of life (or unlife as the case may be).

In the end they had spent just over an hour in Monty’s good company, and managed to promise to attend Lady Regina’s ‘September Soiree’ before they headed to Spain.

They returned home late afternoon, Xander worrying that they should perhaps clean up the flat in preparation for departing the next day, and Spike adamant that it was unnecessary. It was only after it was pointed out to him that the large flower arrangement sent by Lady Regina to welcome them back to London, was notably absent, and the sheets on what had been Xander’s bed were crisp and fresh (i.e. the beds had been made) that the Vampire’s Mate realized the apartment was serviced weekly. In the end they simply packed their belongings, with the exception of their travel outfits for the following day, and tumbled into the bed to have a “pre-dinner shag to improve the appetite”, not that either individual needed a reason.

Returning to the African Tukul as promised, the restaurant was packed with appreciative diners, all apparently fans of the live music and more than willing to press tables back and put up with a bit of crowding to allow revelers to dance as the mood took them. The food was excellent plentiful and very much a communal shared affair, and drinks flowed freely. Kali had recognized the pair from the night before and waved them to a tiny table at the rear of the restaurant, where she also introduced a few of the people on neighboring tables then went back to her duties. And despite the night being fairly raucous, it was really rather fun, if only that they were two of only four Caucasians in a sea of London’s recent sub-Saharan immigrants, and therefore had the perfect excuse to watch rather than try to keep up with the fast paced, rhythmic dance.

Spike left a large tip and the pair left rather earlier than the previous night. They decided to walk home via Sahil’s off license, just as a thank you and to let him know their custom was guaranteed whenever they were in London. The sentiment was appreciated and Spike’s blood supply for the next few days organized for an early morning delivery.

Despite the fact that it was a different direction to their previous night’s walk home, they could both feel the presence of vampires as they exited Sahil’s premises. Spike grinned across to Xander and rolled his eyes when his Mate whispered, “Company”. This time, however, there was no doubting the origin, nor the number of assailants, as Neville flanked by four large minions walked boldly toward them and sneered, “William, and your human *pet*. What an unpleasant surprise. It seems you violated my Sire’s territorial rights last night. I must say I was rather pleased you did, you see I’ve always wanted to be the one to put you in your place.”

Spike didn’t bother with a retort, he simply snorted, didn’t even bother to change his casual stance, and gave a feral grin in Xander’s direction, flashing just enough fang to emphasize the feeling of pre battle excitement already flowing through the link. 

The lack of response had the desired effect, Neville’s roar of anger signaling the attack as the minions flew forward. 

After the fact Xander would reflect on the advantages of being underestimated. Two of the minions had clearly been instructed to ‘take out’ the damaged human. Xander used the momentum of the brutish vamp who lunged at him first, to skillfully flip the assailant onto the ground, stunning him and dislocating the attacker’s shoulder in the process. He stomped on the snarling individual’s face rather hard and by mistake, as he swung to defend himself from the other vampire who was almost on top of him. A fang punctured to sole of his shoe, but he had no time to worry when a searing pain in his side alerted him to the, now bloodied, knife wielded by the blonde minion.

Spurred on rather than deterred by the pain, Xander roared and rather than pulling back as expected, yanked his attacker closer and punched the vamp as hard as he could. With no wood to hand he did the next best thing, he grabbed the hair of his dazed opponent, wrenched his head to the side and tore out his throat… with his small fangs. It was a dusty end but it was still a bloodied chin and wild eyed brunette that turned in time to see Spike being circled by Neville and one of his minions. 

Without thought he launched himself at the minion, who apparently had assumed the damaged human would already be dead, gauging by ease with which Xander grabbed him from behind, spun him and gave the individual the same treatment as his knife wielding colleague. The result was the same… blood then dust.

He turned again, just in time to see Spike sparring at lightening speed with Neville, Master Edgar’s Childe was fast, but Spike was faster, street wise and far more battle hardened. Xander held his injured side, which was still bleeding sluggishly, and leaned against a wall to enjoy the inevitable result the confrontation.

The altercation was played out at viciously and swiftly. It ended with Neville eventually pinned, left cheek pressed hard into the asphalt of the road, with Spike seated on his backside, and one arm twisted up behind his back so far Xander was sure it was dislocated at the very least. Spike leaned down and menacingly scraped his fangs across Neville’s turning mark then growled into his ear, “I have every right to dust you, or drain you again and give you minion status for attempting to murder the Immortal’s Childer unprovoked. But quite frankly, I’ve got better things to do than play schoolyard politics with your small time crook of a Sire. 

“So I will send you home with a simple warning, and I trust he will listen this time. If he does not leave my Mate and I the f%$# alone, or makes our time in London in any way unpleasant, he will very quickly find out what a truly powerful family he has taken on, not to mention the many allies of the Immortal and his kin. We can destroy him fiscally or physically or both. Now… you got that? Reckon you c’n tell your Sire good ‘n proper?” When there was no reply, Spike grabbed the dirty blonde hair with his free hand and yanked back the hapless Neville’s head to an almost impossible angle. “Well?”

A rasped, “Y…ye..sssss” was the only answer after which Spike gave one more push of the arm and then stood away from the vampire. With a final snort of disgust directed at the now whimpering figure on the ground, Spike turned to his lover, “Come on Pet, let’s go home.”

Though it was only a few hundred meters home, progress was slow as Xander’s stab wound made itself known in no uncertain way. Spike said nothing, but anger and worry permeated the link. Finally, as they entered the apartment, Spike turned his partner gently and kissed him on the lips, “Best you stop here a mo’ while I run a bath luv.” 

Xander nodded and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, Spike returned, carried the brunette upstairs without comment and stripped his lover, before gentling him into the hot bath and finally sliding in behind him.

Both men finally relaxed back, the taller Xander finding his mouth drawn to his lover’s neck but hesitated to bite until he felt his Master smile and stretch his neck a little, “Pet… don’t need my permission.”

Xander sighed, felt his canines elongate just enough, and bit down drawing the healing blood of his partner into himself and offered his wrist to reciprocate the favor. Neither took much, but it was more than enough to accelerate Xander’s healing and consolidate their bond once more.

Eventually dry and curled up around each other in their bed, Spike whispered, “You were bloody brilliant tonight Pet… but…” 

Xander felt the query rather than heard it and answered the unspoken question, “I… it’s different now, going into battle… I mean… I don’t feel like I’m losing myself any more. Not like heading into a dark space like before, now I’m there and do what needs to be done. Kind of weirded out a bit with the whole tearing out a neck with my mouth, but it’s more to do with it feeling kind of OK, natural, than a freaked out ‘eww’… you know?”

He felt Spike’s soft lips against his own before the reply came, “Just usin’ the weapons at hand Luv… Mate of a Master after all. ‘S nice to know you always have them with you, don’t you think?”

Xander kissed his partner with a little more passion then sighed and relaxed further, and just before they both gave in to slumber Spike just caught the contented, “Yeah… Mas…ter’s… Mate… hmmm”

The trip to the coven the next day went without a hitch. The train was on time, the rental car was waiting for collection, and the auto navigator (and Spike’s driving) had them at their accommodation within an hour of picking it up.

Their room was rather lovely – all dark wood and plush four-poster bed, plus modern bathroom and comfortable furnishings. But they were only there to drop off their belongings before the real reason for the short trip needed to be dealt with.

Approaching the coven up the long driveway, Spike could feel the tension flowing in waves from his lover. He stopped the car some hundred paces from the door, flicked the lever on his seat so the back collapsed to near horizontal, then pulled Xander out of his seat belt and across his chest, growling, “C’mon luv, we both need a little liquid courage of the red variety, yeah?” With no further prompting they both latched onto their partner’s neck for a few fortifying sips, before righting themselves and proceeding as before.

Xander rang the large brass bell rather tentatively then stood back and accepted Spike’s strong hand into his as they waited.

Unusually for the coven, Giles answered the door rather than one of the young wiccans. The old Watcher seemed a little unsure of what to say, but finally settled on, “Xander. Spike. Please come in. I trust you found your accommodation easily?”

They were ushered through to Giles’ private office where, of all people, Andrew was already seated waiting for them.

Giles indicated to a small chez lounge in the impromptu circle of chairs as he commented, “Please take a seat gentlemen. Willow will be joining us momentarily. I would prefer she be present before we proceed. Now, I feel the need for fortification, and as we are all adults, and the sun is well past the yard arm, what can I get for you?”

Drinks were swiftly ordered and served, then all four sat in tense silence, sipped their beverages politely, and waited.

Finally they heard Willow call down the hallway, Sorry Giles’ I’m on my way now, just need the bathroom first.”

Another minute passed and then the door to the office was flung open and a petite redhead stood smiling and exuding the power they all knew she carried within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The country pub the boys booked: http://www.thecrownchiddingfold.com/


	44. Part 62

Part 62

Giles and Spike stood immediately she entered the room, as their early training in polite manners dictated, with Xander quickly following suit. Andrew seemed to have missed the memo, smiled and simply said “Hey Willow” from his seated position.

Giles indicated the chair next to the chaise lounge, “Willow, my dear, I trust you slept well?”

Spike caught the look that flashed between Watcher and Witch, the question apparently code for something quite different, but the reply was innocuous enough as the redhead settled into her seat, “Yes, thanks Giles. Some weirdness but that’s to be expected.” Another knowing look confirmed Spike’s suspicions, as the wiccan smoothed her skirts and they all sat once more.

Xander was somewhat hurt by the lack of Willow’s usual enthusiastic hug and babbled greeting, and noted her uncharacteristic stillness but put it down to the oddness of this meeting, so he smiled at the woman, found Spike’s reassuring hand and gave a tentative, “Hey Wills.” Spike added his, “Red.” 

After a moment’s pause where Xander felt rather like a bug under a microscope, her demeanor shifted and the Willow of old seemed to emerge and tension in the room dropped as she grinned at the pair, “Well hey you two too… Sorry I’m a bit on the tardy side. Anyways, it’s not about me. Giles?”

The older Watcher stiffened in his chair then turned to the Mated couple, “Well, I do think it is best Xander, Spike, that enlighten you us on your recent sojourn and the, ahem, changes that have occurred as a consequence. It seems you had quite the adventure. Andrew sent through his report of course regards Rome, which I must say, quite contradicted the rather panicked string of messages Buffy sent through. Fortunately I was also able to contact Dawn, who assured me that Andrew’s assessment was fairly accurate.”

Andrew bristled at the “fairly” statement but said nothing and waited to hear the full story with his usual enthusiasm.

Xander looked pleadingly at Spike who gave a minute shake of his head and intertwined their fingers where they were already holding hands. This was Xander’s chance to show his friends that he was perfectly alright and in control of his own life. They had already discussed this, the ‘cliff notes’ version was all he had to supply, so the brunette took a deep fortifying breath and began.

“Firstly, I need you to let me do this without interruption, questions later, OK?” He waited until the required nods were received from the witch and two Watchers, before he added, “And Giles, I know you will want to make some notes so…” The old Watcher acknowledged the permission for what it was and flipped open his notepad. 

Xander squeezed his partner’s hand and gave Spike a knowing smile, “Right then. I acknowledge that when I left here I was a mess, and that’s nobody’s fault, not even the Romans’.” Andrew snickered at the Monty Python reference, but quickly suppressed a comment with a stern look from Giles. 

“I think Giles knew that Spike was pretty good at looking after crazy people and… anyway he was willing to take me on for a bit. We went to London, ‘cause Spike had some business stuff to take care of, and… I had a couple of bad turns there, but we got through. And a big thanks for the intro to Sahil, Giles, he is a really nice guy. Anyway, after that we had a really great few days in Oxford where we met with some totally cool academic types, including an old professor of Wil…Spike’s.” 

A “good Lord” from Giles didn’t slow Xander down, as he deftly avoided as much detail as possible. “After that we were back in London and went to an amazing party at Lady Regina’s, and that’s where we met A… the Immortal. Spike and I kind of made the decision for him to mark me so it would look like I was his Consort, which was fine – before you get angry, because we had already worked out that we were good friends by then, and I really trusted him to keep me safe. Anyway, Spike and the Immortal found out they were both involved in some investment stuff together and he invited us to his place in Florence when the stuff in Zurich was done.” 

Xander paused for a moment and allowed the loving calm being sent through the Mating Link flow through him. He could feel Spike’s essence as it intertwined with his own and supplied an internal strength and warmth that few humans could possibly understand. He was tempted to manifest the moment physically, but knew the rest of the story needed to be told and the consequences dealt without interruption or delay.

“We found some trouble in Zurich – wrong place at the wrong time, and of the vampire slash human thug variety, and everyone got pretty hurt but we won the day which was of the good. Anyway, I was… I don’t remember much, but… I was pretty much done for… drained by a bastard minion, and, well, Spike saved me, I mean really did. He had to feed me, and before you ask, *no*, he didn’t turn me or anything. Anyway, we… well, we had already established as Master and Consort but in those few days as I recovered, we Mated completely, unofficially of course, but there you go. I wanted it and Spike wanted it… We sorted things out with Master Marcus and the Court in Zurich, then headed to Florence, at An… the Immortal’s invitation.

“Our stay there was fantastic. We got to know the Immortal, Anton, and went from being business acquaintances to family in pretty quick time. He knew we were... meant to be because…” Spike gave his Mate’s hand a squeeze and when Xander glanced at his lover in response, Spike gave and almost imperceptible shake of the head. The Master’s Mate “… Anyway, that’s when we rang around for wedding invites and sorted out the formal Mating. I even called my Mum and Dad and told them.” The former Scoobie smiled a little at the memory, “They were cool with the idea. I guess the real test will be when they come for a visit sometime next year.”

At this last statement, Willow’s eyes went wide, “Wow… Xan… but that’s great! It is great, isn’t it?”

Xander turned to his old friend, “Yeah Wills… it was… nice to talk… they were happy for us.”

“Anyway, the formal ceremony was witnessed by a number of important people – demon and human – and the Immortal organized it and took the role of our Sire. We were sorry you couldn’t come, I did ring Giles but he… he said you guys were all out of the country so it was kind of tricky. The best bit for Spike, I think, was that Connor made it. So…”

Willow interrupted again, “Wait. Connor? As in Angel’s son? But I thought…”

It was Spike’s turn to provide the answer as a jolt of worry sped through the link, “Lad saved me after it all went down in LA. Only fair he be in on the festivities, ‘specially as ‘e’s family.” Spike smiled at his partner and Xander squeezed the hand he held in gratitude, then continued.

“So that was all of the good. Sire invited Connor’s adoptive family too, and though they couldn’t make it for the festivities, Connor’s sisters came over for a holiday about a week later. That’s why we went travelling, the whole family went together which was really… well it was really nice, fun and kind of ‘normal’ in a weird sort of way, ‘cause you know me and normal… not! Anyway apart from all that, Anton and Spike started to train me, I mean really train my skills as a fighter, and it turns out I’m OK at it.”

Spike interjected quietly, “Try ‘bloody brilliant’, Pet.” Xander smiled sweetly at his Mate and sent adoration and a little embarrassment through the link. Andrew was nodding sagely at this point but Giles still bore a rather skeptical expression.

“Anton decided we should go on a bit of a road trip. We hit some trouble in Tivoli, the Scourge is making trouble in Europe, the Mediterranean in particular, and Anton determined we should head for Rome and let Connor, Pippa and Claire keep on with their tour by themselves after Naples and Pompeii (which was totally cool by the way).

“All the clans in Rome were ultra worried about the Scourge, so Anton called a bipartisan meeting and temporary alliance of all the clans affected. That’s when we met Buffy and Andrew, though we didn’t have much time to catch up as the whole thing was moving pretty fast. Anyway, Buffy said some pretty mean stuff and even tried to stake Spike. She would have too, but Sire stepped in.

“Just before the battle with the Scourge, Connor turned up to help out which was awesome ‘cause he’s family and a great fighter. So… We fought the battle and won, but at a terrible price, and I’m sure Andrew’s already told you about that. For us though, Spike was injured and Sire was horribly hurt. Connor was amazing, but I… that is, I… I kind of lost it, sometime in the battle, like happened in Tivoli. Apparently I kind of went all berserker on the opposition and… look, I can’t tell you any more about those bits ‘cause I genuinely don’t know.

“After that everything sort of settled again. We stayed in Rome, the girls came back, we met with Dawn and… Anton arranged for me to get some help with the panic and blackouts and nightmares. Dr Dio is amazing and the best part is I actually understand why for a lot of things now.

Willow’s eyes went wide with the mention of the good doctor and Giles inhaled heavily, breathing out, “Good Lord.”

“Anyway after that we sorted some business stuff and came back to the UK via Florence and Amsterdam. So there. Done. That’s us, all caught up.” Xander sat back, leaning deliberately against his partner, relieved but aware there would be the inevitable questions, challenges even, but also comfortable in the knowledge that the choices they had made were the right ones and irreversible.

There was a long pause before Giles flipped his notepad back a couple of pages and cleared his throat, “Indeed, though I hardly think we are *all* caught up, entertaining though the chronological version has been. I have a suspicion that there are many details you have chosen to omit.” Giles looked pointedly at Xander then Spike. 

“You keep referring to The Immortal as your Sire, but surely that would require an exchange of blood, both ways?! I am also acutely aware of the old feud between the house of Aurelius and said individual so I am very surprised by this development, though I do confess there have been several dealings with The Immortal over the years and he has always proven himself a demon of his word. 

“Now despite Andrew’s glowing reports of your actions in Rome, it is apparent that there has been a profound shift in your modus operandi, corresponding to the time your Mating took place. And to top it all off, I had no idea this Connor even existed until Willow enlightened me, and I happen to know that Dr Dio is the stuff of Watcher legend, a dark physician of the demon elite. Oh, and perhaps you would like to enlighten us regards the very *real* changes for both you and Spike… These go well beyond those we know to be a ‘normal’ part of a Mating Bond surely. Just to clarify, Andrew has been most helpful with some CCTV footage, some daytime footage.”

Giles leveled a rather icy look across at the pair as Spike squeezed his lover’s hand, “Mind if I speak for us both Pet?”

Xander did not answer, simply pulled Spike over, nuzzled his neck, then kissed him soundly despite the audience. Pulling back he nodded and said quietly, “Please.”


	45. Part 63

Part 63

Xander looked across to his lover again and received a nod. Spike began to answer for them just as the brunette began to send worry bordering on panic through their link.

 

“No need for the Ripper looks there Rupert. Tell that as is yours to know. Rest is private ‘n you need to respect that, if not for us, then for our Sire ‘n family, yeah?

 

Spike waited until he received a reluctant nod from the old watcher, and a few more seconds until Andrew and Willow expressed their agreement, saying “Yes” and “Yes, of course, yes.”

 

“Right. First part’s easy. Was rescued by Connor, Angel’s human son, after the Battle in L.A. Poor bugger came lookin’ for ‘is ol’ Da who was dusted, an’ found me instead.” 

 

Xander felt the raw hurt and grief ever present whenever Spike remembered his Grandsire, so sent all the love and devotion he could muster through their mating link, eliciting the equivalent of a mental pet of gratitude in return. The slight pause in the monologue was assumed to be caused by the horror of the moment, so the audience waited politely until Spike chose to continue. 

 

“Anyway… I was in a really bad way but little brother came through. Got me up an’ about then took me with him then he headed back to San Fran. Funny part was, all the stuff that went down in that alley, I should’ve died along with the rest, instead Powers must ‘ave decided I needed sun-proofing for some reason, an’ possibly a few things besides (yet to explore that fully). So that’s the answer to that question.

 

“As to the changes for the boy? Nothin’ to go worryin’ about. Been trainin’ with Sire ‘n me ‘n little brother when ‘e came for a visit recently. Our Xan’s a fast study ‘n with a bit of a speed boost from the mating, ‘e’s bloody magnificent! An’ before you flippin’ well ask, ‘is healin’ is accelerated just the same as yours truly.

 

“Drinkin’ familial blood question? E’s a bloody Master Vampire’s chosen Mate, and the Immortal’s Childe and legal adoptive son. What do you bloody expect? An’ yes ‘e’s got the right equipment for doin’ that, but no ‘e doesn’t feed off the locals. No need.

 

“You said sommit ‘bout Doc Dio as well, so let’s get that sorted. Boy was havin’ some troubles, dreams, blackouts during battles, that sort of thing. Sire arranged the treatment with Sirona Dio an’ she’s a bloody marvel, best there is o’ course. Got some work to do still but we’re healing, ‘n there’s none better to sort things for an old soul.

 

“I reckon Red, you ‘n your witchy lot could learn a thing or two from that lady it you were so inclined.”

 

Giles and Willow’s eyes went very wide for quite different reasons and Willow gasped, “The Lady Healer! But she… Xander that’s wonderful! I… I’ll talk to the covens if you don’t mind me telling them.”

 

Giles was shaking his head and muttering, “Old soul? But… My lord… Old Soul… I should have seen it!”

 

Spike ignored them both and carried on speaking, “Lastly, you all need to understand sommat once an’ for all. Much as my Mate has appreciated all you’ve done for him, ‘e’s part of a new family now, a family of unique individuals, with links to light and dark, an’ responsibilities and opportunities foretold, and only now coming together.

 

“Please trust us, his family, and trust him. Trust him to remain your friend; trust him to follow his heart, to be loyal to family, and as he has always done, loyal to you. And trust him enough to allow him to fulfil his true destiny. I’m gonna be right there, to eternity, with my Xan. His spirit is the true partner to my spirit. He is my Aurelian Mate, my dear heart, my lover, my friend, my fellow warrior and kindred Childe of Anton Athenatos, the Immortal.”

 

By the time Spike had finished Xander was feeling quite watery-eyed, such was the level of pride, protection and love flowing through the link.

 

He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Spike then turned it over and kissed the pulse point in a very intimate vampiric gesture, a move not lost on Giles.

 

The old Watcher’s eyes narrowed a little, “Yes, well… The casual way you mention matters of such significance to the both of you, indeed that directly affect the world of demon and human alike it seems, concerns me… But I will insure the Council of Watchers take a measured view as they always have where matters involving the Immortal are concerned. And I will placate Buffy somehow. Her reaction does seem to have been prejudiced by personal feelings. 

 

“I will admit to being sceptical of your motivations Spike, particularly when the Mating seemed to take place so swiftly after you and Xander became… reacquainted, as I still have doubts regards Xander’s long term mental stability. And before you both protest, you may recall that I was the one at the ‘pointy end’, so to speak, when Xander returned from Africa and needed assistance. That being said, I have no doubt of your capacity to care for someone in a fragile state, and now I observe you together I can clearly see the… connection you two share. I do caution you however, it has only four months since Xander was last an inpatient, and though I have no doubt Dr Dio has given you certain guidelines, it is perhaps wise to check in with your regular therapists while in the vicinity.

 

“Now to more… pressing matters. The prophesy you alluded to, does it have a title? I am aware of several texts, but they read much like predictions of the second coming and have largely been discounted as wishful thinking rather than serious references to future events! I am sure the Council would be most interested to examine their content and validity, as they would in documenting details regards the Immortal, who has remained an enigma for as long as we have records, though I will admit, he has never proved openly hostile to our cause or members directly. On other points of order, I believe we will do our own research and thereby ascertain any threat you might pose, collectively or individually.”

 

Spike growled at the last statement and Xander squeezed his hand tightly as their combined disappointment at the lack of open support from an old friend became clear. It was Xander who answered this time, though it was perhaps only his lover who noticed the overly civil reply, “It is not up to us to provide details of our Sire’s private business, Giles. As for the other, thanks for the… advice. I do appreciate that you seem to be more accepting of how things are for Spike ‘n I now. Wills?” 

 

He looked over toward his old friend who had narrowed her eyes during the course of the discussion. Like Spike, he had felt the prickle of the wiccan’s strong magic prior to her entering the room, and several twinges since. 

 

“I’d like to talk to Xander alone so we’ll be going to take a walk in the garden, I’m sure you need to discuss the Scourge situation and a certain matter of the Master of London who seems to have taken quite a dislike to the two of you.” With that she stood and swept out with a commanding grace that Xander had not noticed previously.

 

She led him out to the market garden at the rear of the building, and still had not spoken as she continued on down a narrow pathway that opened onto a grassed area on the banks of a small stream. 

 

Despite the lateness of the hour, the clearing was quite well lit by the twilight. Willow settled on the embankment and indicated the place beside her that Xander duly accepted. He sat staring at the brook for a time, smiling as he reached out his senses to Spike and received a mental caress in return.

 

Willow gasped as she felt the communication and broke her silence, “The energy of your Mating link is so strong Xander… You… you are no longer fully human, you the Honoured Mate of a Master Vampire William Aurelius and Child of the Immortal Anton Athenatos. You had to leave us to do that, had to leave here, and we… I… ::sigh:: I should have guessed it would be Spike who was the one to… heal you. But I’ve known you pretty much all my life Xan, we’ve seen each other at our worst and our best, and it seems like… I didn’t know how to help, by the time I knew, really knew it was… you were… I haven’t been a good friend have I? Not the last few years I mean. I could have fixed things but I… well we didn’t know really, and then you were… But I can still help, you know… it might take time but I’m sure I can find…”

 

Xander’s eyes went wide as he felt a swirl of raw power flow from his friend, and a flash of panic fired through the link before he could quash it, “What?! Wills no! I’m not explaining things properly! About before Spike… You were busy and you’ve got all that… well you know, with the whole strongest witch in the world and responsibilities. This isn’t to do with you, or anyone else it’s really not!” Xander looked pleadingly at his old friend, willing her to see the truth, then could not help but continue at pace. 

 

“I was… Wills, I was lost until Spike found… me, I mean he really *saw* me and just accepted me as I was. Until Spike, then after, with Anton and Connor and the Mating and... well, you know… I was so deep in that dark well I had no way up. The very last bit of light had faded from my life, I was afraid to live, didn’t think I had the right, you know? And Spike knew, he was there when I was at my worst and… Ghods Will he was so patient and kind, and he didn’t treat me like a freak or walk on eggshells with me. We didn’t start out to become lovers, it just happened, in the best possible way.” 

 

“And now? I’m not the same, and I’m OK with what happened, the reason for my… problems before, problems plural, have been made clear. I understand more about who I am and my place in the world than I ever thought was possible, that I ever knew existed. I am beginning to understand why things had to happen the way they did. And I’m happy Wills, happier than I’ve ever been, I belong in so many ways, and I have the weirdest, most loving, extended family you can imagine. And the whole not-so-human add ons are OK too… So, no fixing needed OK? Please Wills… can we still be, you know friends, of the non-fixy type… ‘cause that’s important to me too, that we’re OK… Are we? Are you? Can you…?”

 

There was a long pause, Xander feeling more and more like he did back when they were both sixteen and he had tried to justify his failure to alert Willow to some personal crisis or other. Rather than babbling further, as once he might have, this time he sat quietly, instead, focussing on the calm and love flowing from his Mate. 

 

Willow finally began to speak, choosing her words carefully as she noted the magical signature of her old friend amplify and his aura intensify in the direction of the house and Spike. She wanted this time alone with Xander but knew Spike would be aware of Xander’s emotions and was just as likely to come storming to Xander’s rescue.

 

“You are my oldest friend, you know that. And I want to believe everything is OK, I want to be all supporto- gal, but I’m kind of struggling to… I promise I won’t… I don’t really understand everything yet, but OK, not with the fixing and definitely friends OK? So long as I get to meet your Sire – oh and be there when your Dad meets Spike for the first time!”

 

Xander grinned at the redhead, “You drive a hard bargain oh witchy friend of mine!” then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

 

They chatted amicably for a time after, mostly about Willow’s travels, laughed together at Dawn’s enthusiasm for Spike and Xander’s pairing, and generally ‘caught up’ like the old friends they were. No more mention was made of Xander’s new, not-so-human status, or past troubles.

 

…………

 

Spike had felt the angst flowing through the link, but was part way through explaining the Scourge threat combined with the mass movement of humans and demons from war torn areas into European territories, so did not respond physically. He hoped that a mental caress was sufficient for the short term anyway, as the jolt had not felt exactly life threatening.

 

Giles was still sitting rather stiffly as Willow and Xander finally re-entered the meeting room arm in arm. Xander looked quizzically at his lover who gave him a small smile and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Xander released Willow and immediately moved to sit by his lover once again.

 

“Rupert here was just enlightening me as to Council policy on refugees Pet, least so far as the ones tryin’ for Sovereign Soil of the Queen are concerned. Bit of an old fashioned ‘closed borders’ attitude it seems, but that may change with the UN resolution and demon courts all agreein’ to a cross territory sharing of responsibility for those in strife. Anyway, I’m a bit done in for today. What say we drop in for a bit of a final conflab tomorrow, after we sort and pack up Xan’s bits ‘n bobs? We’re intendin’ findin’ a bit of a spot to park ourselves here on Her Majesty’s soil, at least for part of the year, before we head off to Spain and Xander’s construction project.”

 

The goodbyes were quick and easy, Back slapping for the men and a kiss for Willow, and then released her hand and returned the smile to join Spike in their car.

 

As they drove back to their hotel, Spike let Xander sit in silence for a time, then finally asked, “You alright?”

 

Xander stared out the passenger side window as he answered, “Yeah. They still think I’m f&$%ed up don’t they? I mean, Giles is all with the you should go back to your doctor, and Willow was wanting to ‘fix’ me… I told her no, but I’m pretty sure she thinks you picked me ‘cause you’re good with psychos. I don’t know Spike, I so don’t feel like I did before and I don’t seem to be able to get them to understand.”

 

He turned to his lover and waited for the blonde to respond. He wasn’t disappointed. The car was directed to a clearing on the side of the road where Spike stopped abruptly. He pulled his Mate around to face him and gave him a searing kiss that seemed to last far longer than most humans could hope to maintain without asphyxiation. Finally pulling back from the dazed brunette, he then pushed Xander’s lips down onto his own neck and bit deep into Xander’s at the same time. His mate responded with a growl and a groan as the former human’s small fangs also dropped and he reciprocated.

 

Eventually the two highly aroused Aurelians broke apart. Spike smiled and simply said, “There. Truth is in the blood. You know it. I know it. Anton knows and even bloody Connor. No one else matters Luv. They’ll either come around or they won’t. An’ you know from the dreams and such, we don’t need to shy away from our past lives, or regret them. We learn from ‘em and move forward. Now will you stop frettin’ or I’ll have to start callin’ you Peaches an’ spend a fortune on your bloody hair products!”

 

Xander finally gave a genuinely amused smile, “You were the one with the peroxide fetish!”

 

“That right? Well maybe I should introduce you to one or two more of me fetishes an’ foibles in the very near future… Take your mind of all this palaver!”

 

Xander’s grin got wider as the car started and they recommenced their journey. “Sounds like a plan.”


	46. Part 64

Part 64

Three days later found the mated pair standing in the Arrivals Lounge at Heathrow, Spike’s intermittent grumbles that Anton was quite capable of getting himself to their temporary accommodation increasing in proportion to the time in the waiting area. 

Finally a smiling Immortal stepped through the Green Doors chatting amicably to an elderly woman as he pushed what they assumed was her trolley. 

Xander stepped up as he approached and offered to take over the role of porter, but was waved off as another gent in a driver’s uniform did the same. Anton paused to introduce them. “William, Alexander may I present Lady Beatrice Armitage.” 

Spike stepped forward and took the lady’s bejeweled hand, kissing it politely, then Xander did likewise (though with less practiced ease), both giving the expected “Lady Armitage” greeting. They were graced with a delighted smile and cooed “Oh, such lovely manners! But then I would expect nothing less from *your* boys, my dear. Now, Rogers can take the luggage from here. Don’t forget what we talked about now will you!”

Anton laughed and kissed her on both cheeks, then took his travel bag from the front of the trolley and gave a friendly wave as the matron disappeared into the crowd. He finally turned to his boys, “Well, shall we adjourn? I am not a fan of commercial flights usually, thank goodness for business class and pleasant, familiar company.”

“So you knew her before?”

“Strictly speaking, her family, but I do remember her as a youngster – she was a beauty at fourteen and hasn’t changed her delight in life… And before I forget, we have all been invited to the ballet with Beatrice next Sunday at Sadlers Wells. We simply must go, I’m sure you will love it, Swan Lake is playing!”

Spike rolled his eyes, but reached for his partner’s hand to squeeze it reassuringly when slight panic came through the mating link, “Just a bunch of girls in stiff tutus on point, Pet. Least you’ll know the music.”

Anton grinned knowingly, “Oh, I think you will be pleasantly shocked and surprised. It’s a Matthew Bourne production.”

Spike shrugged and the three made their way to find the car.

The trip to Woodchester Lodge in the South Cotswolds was done in light traffic courtesy of the lateness of the hour and a turn off the M4 at Swindon to take the back way, in accordance with proprietor Anne’s instructions, and consequently took just over ninety minutes. The time was occupied catching up with the ongoing refugee situation in Italy and the southern nations of Europe, business dialogue, and news of Xander’s meeting with Giles and co. Anton growling at the level of mistrust of the brunette displayed by his so called friends.

The house itself was a pretty Victorian home set in a large domestic garden, and though Xander thought it would be perfect for their week of house hunting, he was concerned it was a little small compared to what Anton was used to. But of course his concern was unfounded as the three were warmly welcomed by the genteel Anne and shown to their well-appointed rooms.

Anton was in the blue room and the mated pair took the green. Anne wore a very satisfied smile after both Anton and Spike complimented her on the lovely décor, “Now I’m sure you’ve had a long day so I’ve put some of our home grown fruit in a bowl in each room and I’ll pop up with a pot of tea in a few minutes if you like. Breakfast is from seven until half ten and the rest we can sort out tomorrow. Is there anything else you would like for now?”

Anton graced the petite Anne with a dazzling smile, “No, dear lady. Your promise of fine tea is wonderfully welcome, thank you.” And with that their hostess bustled off to fetch said beverage.

As soon as she departed the three inspected their respective rooms and met once again in Anton’s just as Anne returned with the tray of tea complete with small plate of sliced date loaf. The dear lady excused herself with a flourish and the men were left alone once more.

Spike served the tea while Anton pinned Xander with a concerned look, “You mentioned in the car that you had been to see your doctors here. Is all well with you?”

Xander looked at his hands and Spike could feel the tension rise for a moment, then intense calm he had come to know as Anton’s influence on them both as his mate replied, “My psych Doc McNaulty actually, and although it took a bit of convincing him, it was the mention of Dr Dio that made the difference. It kind of let him know I was not simply ignoring the last year or so, and was continuing to seek help. I’m not sure what Giles had told him or the hospital, but realistically it doesn’t matter now I guess… I kind of just thanked him and said that I had… well that I had connected with my real family… and found my soul mate who was… well just… perfect… for me you know… anyway he seemed that was all of the good and… well… I guess he was just happy to see the back of me… I mean, I really was a lot of trouble.”

“Rubbish, Pet! He was happy you’ve found your feet is all and will count you as one of their success stories so long as you don’t show up on their doorstep again, which is going to happen exactly the day after never, I might add!”

Anton carefully placed his cup and saucer down on the side table and gave Xander a look that spelt love and understanding. “It is well then. And Mr Giles? Have you reconciled with him? I note that you were rather reticent to discuss the current standing of the relationship with your old mentor.”

Xander looked to Spike who answered simply, “Watcher is still bein’ a bit of a prat, but that’s to be expected. Sod gave us the second degree ‘bout the matin’ ‘n such. Took some convincing that it was Xan’s choice. We didn’t mention more ‘n what was necessary. ‘E mentioned somethin’ about some tenuous truce between the Council ‘n you from before his time. No doubt ‘is opinion was swayed a bit to the negative ‘bout us by some bitching from a certain old Slayer girlfriend of yours, but Andrew was there to counter a lot of that rot, an’ that seemed to help… well as much as that annoyin’ nit ever could help anyway.

 

“Bottom line really? We’re stayin’ in contact only as much as totally necessary, and Xan here has agreed to meet up with the High Mistress Willow again before we head for Spain.”

Anton sat back looking markedly relieved. “I am glad. Alexander, and you William, need to feel accepted, and if possible, supported by those important to you. But if all else fails there *is* always family. Now come and share that thought through a proper greeting. I have missed you boys a great deal, despite it only being a matter of a few short weeks since we were together.”

With that the three stood, hugged and exchanged blood three ways, reassured and reconnected in a familiar and timeless act that was so full of love that all three collapsed onto Anton’s bed afterward to simply lie, reassuringly touching for many silent minutes.

Finally Spike sat up carefully trying not to disturb Xander, who was all but asleep in the center of the familial heap, and whispered to his Sire, “We’d better leave you in peace. I c’n carry the boy to bed.”

Anton shook his head and directed a rather hopeful look to his blonde Childe, “Would you stay just for tonight?”

“Of course Sire. Lemme just get his lordship here out of ‘is clobber an’ I’ll tuck you both in.”

Without rising, Anton divested himself of his clothes down to nothing and shifted the covers until they were free to pull over the group, while Spike disrobed his now snoozing and utterly pliant partner. He then stripped himself and rejoined the two in the bed. A dual sigh of contentment was all that was heard after that.

The following morning was a very different scene. Xander and Spike returned to their room to shower and dress for the morning managing but a few amorous moments in the bathroom before the lateness of the hour compelled them to stop with the promise to “finish this when we get home Pet.”

A spectacular breakfast of home grown fruit, eggs, salmon and herbs with freshly baked bread was thoroughly appreciated and the three on the road to meet with a real estate agent who was to show them a number of chosen properties in the Gloucestershire area.

Neville Flint reminded Xander of Andrew, all dressed up for his role and enthusiastic to the point of annoying, nevertheless, he was obviously chosen for his special knowledge of demons and their hierarchies, if his near faint when introduced to the Immortal was any indication. Whilst half bowing and spluttering he managed, “I… Oh… It’s um… that is to say I never imagined I would have the privilege… Sir Montague told me… but I had no idea, Sirs, that your Sire would be here! Your Highness… Is that right? To call you that? Or should it be Your Lordship? I um…” 

Spike looked at a grinning Anton and decided to rescue the thirty something, (assumed) human, “Settle Neville. Reckon we c’n dispense with titles for now or we’ll be here all bloody day. Sire’s here to give us his valued opinion since we’ll be usin’ the house as our UK base for the family business.”

It still took the man several minutes to calm enough to present the shortlisted homes Xander and Spike had expressed an interest in from the file he had sent them previously.

Two days later they were sitting mulling over the plans and photos of the two properties that had caught their attention the most. One was a new architect designed ‘show piece’ home complete with Grade II listed castellated tower and underground contemporary house attached. It had been the first house they viewed and Xander had liked the modernity of it, the size of the property, and the area around Cirencester. The second was Crestow House in Fosseway. It was pretty, classic in style but with seven bedrooms in the house and two more in the newly converted barn. Both had swimming pools and separate accommodation if live-in staff were needed for any reason. 

In the end they latter was the choice, the idea of the subterranean section of the tower house being a little too much for two individuals who had had to work so hard to “escape bloody basement livin’!” Anton also pointed out that Crestow House had a certain charm and familiarity, plus historical significance, since the main part of the home had been constructed around 1860 when William was a little lad.

The next day, after confirming a formal offer, and having the final figure and ownership transfer agreed upon and signed by the owners, Spike rang Monty, who was thrilled at the decision and promising to sort the financials immediately. They were to take over occupancy in six weeks’ time, perfect. 

They celebrated that night with dinner at the B&B accompanied by several good bottles of wine and toasts with their hosts. As a consequence their departure the next day was mid-afternoon rather than morning and the trip back to London where Anton had booked them rooms at the Savoy. Spike smirking as they were greeted at the Reception desk with all the deference due the “Most esteemed guest the Immortal and his family.”

There were already messages at the desk for them, one a lovely hand written reminder regards the ballet, and another from the Lady Regina who was throwing a party in their honor the evening after that. It seemed the next week or two would be busy, if only with social outings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crestow House: http://search.knightfrank.co.uk/cir110027?carousel=true
> 
> The Tower Cirencester property: http://www.primelocation.com/for-sale/details/38075799?search_identifier=e76901a8e61699202a05f4e9f98e8f3c#yr2lREUAKiv1hrJ3.97


	47. Part 65

Part 65

The week leading up to the ballet was a whirlwind of meetings (some demon, some business related), shopping for clothes on the high street, and of course, yet another of Lady Regina’s lavish private parties.

This time, however, Xander’s experience at Lady Regina’s could not have been more different from the first time around. Now he was the full Mate of Master Vampire William the Bloody, and the adopted Childe of the Immortal. Apparently his reputation as a fighter and force to be reckoned with in his own right had established itself firmly in the minds of all the demons he met, individuals who, rather than ignoring William’s odd brunette human as before, now actively engaged with him, and treated him with the utmost respect and deference.

He enjoyed the feeling of Spike’s amusement and love through their strong link, and the calm hum of Anton’s presence in the background of the same, as he watched both his lover and their Sire ‘work the room’. He happily accepted compliments regarding the goings on in Rome and a few congratulating he and Spike on “finally putting Master Edgar and co. in their place”. No mention was made of the fact that he and Spike were deliberately attacked, and he chose not to comment as his audience, and by this omission, garnered even more respect from his audience.

Lady Regina was ever the gregarious and gracious hostess, insisting she dance with not one, but all “her Athenatos boys” as she laughingly put it. The swing band employed to entertain for the evening were more than happy to oblige with a series of tunes finishing with a tango as Anton swept the dear lady away from Spike and swirled her delighted form around the floor. 

As they had done on the previous occasion, their departure was timed to be after a reasonable duration and interaction with most attendees interested in the trio, and politely low key, after all but the latest arrivals toddled in ensuring the party was still in full swing. They all received kisses from Lady Regina, and before leaving, promised her an invitation to their housewarming party for the new Cotswolds home some time in the next few months.

Friday came quickly and the mood prior to the ballet was a jovial one, with Spike stifling laughter as Xander emerged from the bathroom, bowtie still undone and a pout firmly in place.

“What’s wrong Pet?”

“Why doesn’t this thing come with a clip? The one I had for the wedding-that-wasn’t came with a clip!”

“Well…” Spike stood and moved over to his lover and reached for the bowtie, “Apart from you lot not teachin’ the Queen’s English at school, they don’t teach you how to get dressed! Here let me…” He quickly and efficiently tied said article, brushing over Xander’s Mating mark and leaving his hand pressing gently to the handsome torso.

“There. Look a right treat you do. Have the ladies in the boxes swoonin’ at your feet, some o’ the blokes too I’ll wager.”

Xander gave a weak smile then made for the bathroom where he checked himself in the mirror, his voice preceding his return to collect the top coat, “Well it’s alright for you Mr ‘Viscount, I was alive before the invention of the spring clip’. How are we doing for time?”

“All good Luv, fashionably punctual for the pre show drinks. Let’s go find Sire shall we?”

The quick trip to the Sadler’s Wells Theatre only took around fifteen minutes, despite heavy traffic, and they were delivered to the door in time to meet Lady Armitage at the door. Pleasantries and small talk abounded in the small bar prior to the show. The small group shared a bottle of Henri Giraud Rose bubbles and toasted the evening to come.

As they took their well-positioned seats and the Overture began, Spike felt Xander’s tension rise through the link. He leaned toward his Mate and said privately, “OK, Pet? What’s got you worried?”

Xander whispered into Spike’s ear, “What if I don’t understand it?”

“Sure you will Luv. Just sit back ‘n snooze if you get bored.” He squeezed his partner’s hand, bussed him on the cheek and sat back, smiling and nodding to their Sire, as the curtain rose.

It was *nothing* like what Xander imagined. The sheer athleticism of the dancers, the sets, costumes, choreography and beauty of form and… the exquisite bodies of the male leads had him transfixed. The storyline was different to the traditional Swan Lake, but made complete sense, and he was intrigued and amazed when the main group of swans were all male.

The former Scoobie identified with the sadly stifled, misfit Prince and when he met the main white swan for the first time, he could but think of Spike in that role. The untamed wildness, the glorious physique, the joy of living, all and more were embodied by the principal dancer, and all applied to Spike also.

Spike too identified with the Prince, but this time it was his own upbringing that resonated. The falseness of the girlfriend, the desperation and idea of freedom and the fascination and excitement of observing the swans in action all things he could easily understand the Prince experiencing. When it came to the dark stranger and ending he found himself remembering some of the cruelties of Angelus and clutched for Xander’s hand. 

They were both swept up in the emotion-charged finish and as the dancers emerged for their bows, the Mated Couple stood as one with tear-filled eyes, and joined the rest of the audience in four standing ovations.

Lady Armitage excused herself from joining them at the Savoy for supper, observing it was “already past my bedtime, my dears”, but invited them for afternoon tea at her Mayfair residence the following Monday. The three chose to walk back to the hotel, despite the late hour.

Most of the walk was in comfortable silence, occasionally bumping shoulders and feeling companionship and family flowing through the shared link. Each of them quietly mulled over the night’s entertainment, considering not only the story and spectacle, but also the emotional reaction they had to the ballet and why.

Finally as they rounded the corner and began to meander down Victoria Embankment something about being next to the Thames and walking a route he had stomped many times in his hundred and sixty plus years led Spike to be the first to speak his thoughts aloud.

“Don’t reckon I’ve seen a better play in all my years, ‘n never figured to see the day a love story like that one would find its way into a ballet… just… stroke of bloody brilliance really.”

Anton beamed, threw his arm across Spike’s shoulder pulled him a little closer to kiss his Childe’s blonde locks. “It is that. The writer is an intriguing and gifted individual, one I think you would like enormously, if only for his bravery in breaking the mold for the classics.”

Xander, though unsurprised at the implied acquaintance of said choreographer, still had to ask, “You’ve met him?”

“Only the once at the Ravenna Festival – his wonderful piece “Dorian Gray” was playing – intriguing story as always, the dance wonderful, though the music was a little abstract for my tastes. He is quite charming - a complex, thoughtful man and inspired artist. You would both like him I am sure.”

Spike snorted, “Dorian Gray!? Bloody hell… Bloke was a demonic narcissist! So, Bourne not fond of the comedic side of humanity then?”

“Oh I think you’d find many of his works are exactly the latter. I know there’s a filmed version of his ‘Infernal Gallop’ on Youtube, I think that might convince you. Anyway, Xander what did you think of Swan Lake?”

Xander felt like it was a test of some sort for a moment, but received only love and openness through the link, so gave as honest a response as he was able, “Sometimes I felt like the Prince’s story was mine, not like the whole royal family thing, but the having to do certain things in your life, and never being good enough, and being sort of trapped. I kind of fancied Spike as the main Swan – even the dark stranger to some extent – it sort of fitted in an odd way… not exactly but… anyway… I loved it, all of it... I… it was nice that it was two men in love, even if the ending was so terrible for both of them… I can understand him dying of a broken heart, that would be me if Sp-William died, even without the Mating.”

Spike reached out and took his lover’s hand and squeezed then did not let go, “What about you Sire?”

“I see parts of my Sire, and Hadrian in the main Swan, and parts of the Prince also, and I can also see where the Prince might relate to me a little, but mostly I enjoyed the tragic love story. It is one seldom told so beautifully, yet so often played out in reality, whether or not one or other of the pair dies in the end. And yes I felt is was an excellent way to spend an evening, even better that it is thought provoking beyond the theatre doors.”

They turned into the Savoy’s grand lobby, Anton nodding at the doorman before asking, “Shall we have drinks in my suite, or would you prefer the bar down here?”

Spike replied for both of them, “Definitely your suite Sire, if you don’t mind.”

“Perfect. I much prefer to drink in comfort.”

………………

The ensuing three weeks passed swiftly, Spike and Xander prepared for their move to their new home upon their return from Spain, and Anton leaving the day after their tea with Lady Armitage. In his short time with them, Anton managed to engage the services of a very obliging interior decorator who as it happened, was part demon, a highly respected antiques expert, and fine reputation for a modern take on using them in his room designs. After meeting the flamboyant, human looking, Thadeous Green, Spike was satisfied and Xander felt a great sense of relief as he had previously lost the argument Spike’s blanket rule of “no bloody Ikea!” leaving him in fear of living in a museum space. 

The upmarket-retro clad Thadeous was obviously thrilled to be engaged by the Immortal’s family. A F’ldaak demon of extraordinary energy, he swept through the rooms of their soon to be (thankfully now vacant) house on their first visit, waving his arms, expressing his opinion on this or that feature and speaking aloud so many options that his rather bemused clients finished up giving him carte blanche for all but a few of Anton and William’s ‘family pieces’ that needed to be included in the décor (photos and measurements promised).

Spike and Xander packed up their room at the Savoy, shipping a suitcase of superfluous clothing and ‘extras’ directly to their new address and made for the airport once more. This time it was Xander’s turn to shine in his capacity as big investor, knowledgeable in construction, coming for discussions and inspections. 

As they settled into their business class seats bound for Barcelona, the somewhat human Xander could not help but comment, “I hope I don’t disappoint you… I mean… I know what to ask and all that but… Ghods Spike! I only ever met the big bosses of the company once or twice… and they hardly stopped to talk to the foreman unless there was a serious problem!”

Spike leaned over to accept his pre-flight drinks from the rather pretty, male flight attendant, and nibbled his partner’s ear as he did so whispering, “You’ll be fine, Pet. Now quit worryin’ an’ concentrate on the inflight entertainment for a bit. Soon as that seatbelt sign goes off, we’ll head for the Mile High Club ‘n get you proper relaxed.”

Xander’s “Huh?” received a smirk and eyebrow wiggle, after which he found himself flushed and struggling to think about anything but how quickly the plane could get to cruising altitude.

……………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Lake (2010 version – available on DVD – Recommended!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUqfdDEYFLQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSdHCFDhKEA
> 
> Dorian Gray  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIoTYYsiLcg&list=PL23581D0A99C5AD08  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwXa8B-DwQk
> 
> And The Infernal Gallop  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrrfRLV4VfI&index=3&list=RD13_D0djH3jc


	48. Part 66

Part 66

The time in Spain was a bit of a rollercoaster in their roles as Master Vampire and Mate, Childer of the Immortal, and as William and Alexander Aurelius Athenatos, businessmen in their own right. 

Their first task was to find the accommodation Natalia had kindly secured for them, a serviced suite in the, Borne Apartments Barcelona – Decimonica in the rather swanky section of Barcelona, Eixample. It was a new building, as shiny inside as it was out, their minimalist living space softened only by muted lighting and strategically placed rugs. On the upside it was convenient to the business district and all modes of transport, and sported a plethora of luxury appliances and enormous comfortable bed; access to a well equipped (practically unused) gym and 25m swimming pool; and had its own pretty balcony overlooking a park.

They swiftly packed away clothes and established any other necessities that needed to be purchased on their first foray into the city, then set about christening the bed. Or strictly speaking, Spike stripped his Mate in preparation for a much sought after shower and sent such a bolt of lust through the Mating link that Xander was instantly hard and all but threw his vampire onto the king sized. Spike gave a muffled “oomph” as he landed, grinned and tried to gauge his mate’s mood more accurately.

“Get the feelin’ you need ta be in charge tonight…‘m all yours.” He stretched fully, throwing his arms out and waggled an eyebrow, “Well? Have at it!” 

Xander did just that, crawling up the length of his lover licking and nipping all the places he knew Spike to be most sensitive but avoiding the obvious erection. He varied the pace just enough to frustrate, and drew out his ministrations until the blonde was panting and in and out of game face struggling for control. 

Spike felt a very slick finger enter him to the hilt and realized Xander must have taken the lube from their luggage before they entered the shower. He vamped out and growled a low, “In properly… You… Please!”

Xander withdrew his finger ran a lubed hand over his erection and with no more preparation, slammed into his partner until fully seated, stilled momentarily then began to move. Slow withdrawal and slide back in then faster as their mutual need demanded. Aware Spike was as close as he was to climax, he wrapped a fist around the vampire’s hardness and pumped in time with his thrusts. It was only moments later that Spike arched, cried out and came just as Xander bit down into Spike’s neck with his tiny incisors muffling the scream as Spike reciprocated and he filled the blonde with his warm spending before they both collapsed into a sated, sticky heap.

The next day was devoted to an exploration of the city, not only as tourists but to orientate themselves and assess the lay of the land, for business purposes and, as Spike so politely put it, to assess other worldly nature of Barcelona. They also had to follow up a blood supply lead Sahil had kindly provided, yet another of his many ‘cousins’, a fact that provoked a humorously grumbled “bloke’s got more bloody relatives than ol’ Queen Vikki!”

Xander enjoyed the wander around the old city, particularly as Spike peppered the experience with tales of his first time as a young man on the ‘Grand Tour’ and later as part of the four Scourge of Europe members. They wondered at the organic architecture of Gaudi, had lunch outside at a small café in the Placa Espanya and stopped for ‘dos cerveza por favor’ nearer the Barcelona bullring around siesta time (Xander sniggering at Spike’s apparent lisp – only to be told it was the *correct* pronunciation – not the bastardized American version).

As evening fell, there was a definite shift in their objective, now they prowled rather than walked and the streets chosen, though still in the old city, were far less frequented by tourists and shoppers and more by locals of both human and demon persuasion.

Their first encounter was a family of almost human looking Sneibass demons who were happily chittering to each other in their own language as they rounded the corner, but quickly switched to quieter regional Spanish when they saw the two men approaching. Spike sought out Xander’s hand and mumbled “peaceable” as they got closer, but need not have bothered as the obviously oldest of the Sneibass suddenly flung himself to his knees in supplication, dragging two other adults with him, and at the same time began to pay tribute in heavily accented English. 

“High Master William the Bloody and esteemed Mate Alexander, Childer of the Immortal and keepers of the balance, humble greetings and welcome to our city. I, Elder Liberto, and we of the Sneibass clan, offer fealty and hospitality. How may we be of service?”

Xander was astounded at Spike’s easy response, and put it down to either years as a feared Master Vampire or, more probably, his aristocratic upbringing as his Mate replied in what Xander had come to refer to as his ‘original Oxford accent’, “We are honored to be in your Barcelona territory, and thank you for your gracious welcome. We extend our greetings to all your clan and would that you inform them of our presence in your fine city. My Mate and I are here on private business, but are happy to consult during our sojourn should it be needed. Please Sir, you may stand in our presence. We are here tonight merely to discern the lay of the land as it were.”

The pair scrambled to their feet but still kept their eyes lowered, “If you please, High Master William and Mate Alexander, it is most fortuitous you are present as we, and the demon community generally are currently facing the challenge of absorbing refugees from warring regions, just as is the case for our human counterparts. I hope I am not too bold in asking… but if you could see your way to make time to preside over an emergency meeting of the greater clan leaders of this region, it would be infinitely appreciated.”

Xander caught a flash of concern followed by resignation flowing through their link before Spike answered aloud, “It is well, send us the time and place, and should our schedule allow us to attend, we shall. We will also inform our Sire, the Immortal, of your struggles as he holds the wisdom of the ages and the ear of many international leaders. But for now, good Liberto, we must bid you adieu.”

Spike reached for his Mate’s hand, it was willingly given and the two strode past the group who began an excited and speedy exchange in their own tongue as they disappeared around the corner of the next block. 

Xander was still a little confused by the encounter and grabbed Spike’s hand to ask in a low conspiratorial tone, “How did they know?”

“Know what pet?” Spike was focusing on weaving their way back to their

“How did they know we were… you know… who we are?”

“Magical signature Luv. Enough other worldly power comin’ off you ‘n me to let any demon in a five mile radius know who we are… who we belong to. Not to mention it’s fairly likely that news of our visit made its way here afore we even stepped onto the plane at Heathrow.”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely Luv. You’re royalty as far as the demon community is concerned… Does come with some obligations mind.”

Xander’s eyes narrowed, “Such as?”

“Such as, we’ll need to pay our respects to the Masters of Catalonia and of Barcelona in the next few days or risk a repeat of the London fiasco. ‘S the thing about royalty pet, gotta play the polite, visitin’ dignitary card until somethin’ more is needed.”

Xander thought on this for a moment then mumbled, “’With great power comes great responsibility.’” 

Spike recognized the reference, grumbled, “You an’ your bloody comics, but it’ll do for now… C’mon, race you home. Reckon’ you c’n keep up?”

They did indeed race home, Xander glad of his not so human status as Spike led him on a merry romp that included not a small amount of par quor as buildings were scaled, staircases leapt down and smaller obstacles hurdled. He arrived at the front of their building panting and laughing mere moments behind his partner, only to be silenced by a strong hand grabbing his wrist accompanied by a suddenly serious look from Spike and the mouthed word, “Company”.

An impossibly tall, black African figure in bedoin robes stepped from the shadows and bowed politely. “High Master William and Esteemed Mate Alexander, Childer of the Immortal, I am Prince Jahal Mohommed Benein, second son of His Highness Adaka Benein, late of the Tafar clan in the South Eastern Sahara. I come on behalf of the displaced clans and refugees with no alliance who have sought sanctuary in this city and its surrounds. I humbly request an audience to beg our case that you might stop the persecution of an already traumatized group of beings by the hand of the El Sodorna, Master of this City.”

Xander looked quizzically at his vampire, Spike returned the look with a pointed nod then spoke to the statuesque prince, “Might as well come up then. Can’t rightly have dialogue standin’ mid street.” 

The conversation that followed was much as the one they had been privy to in Rome, though it seemed the Scourge did not seem to have found a firm footing in Spain as yet, so the plight of refugees tended to be more akin to general xenophobia rather than violent attacks, though those too were increasing as the influx of desperate individuals and families of outsiders increased. 

Spike listened attentively but kept his expression neutral, whilst Xander’s empathy toward the plight of those fleeing warzones was clearly apparent, oscillating from almost tearful as deaths and losses were described, to incensed as the treatment of the pitiful survivors, particularly children, was detailed.

Finally, Jahal fell silent and sat with his hands clasped tightly, his whole being clearly communicating his fear that he had perhaps shown his hand to the wrong people, or worse, the right ones who may not be able to help. The truth was, when his community had heard that the Immortal’s Mated Childer were coming to Barcelona, it was the first time in almost a year since arriving in their new country, that any glimmer of hope for the future could been forthcoming.

Xander looked expectantly at his lover as Spike stood, moved across the room and fixed a stiff drink for all three of them. Jahal politely took the proffered glass, only to sniff it and put it gently to one side. Xander sipped his, while Spike downed the shot of scotch, then fixed another and finally returned to his seat and began to speak. “My Mate and I are here on business of the human variety…” Jahal looked devastated and was about to rise, but was staid by Spike’s next statement, “… however, I know El Sordorno from a time when Franco ruled this country. He is a political survivor, an opportunist, and will be playing to the highest bidder no doubt. Let us make some inquiries and discuss this with our Sire. The matter may well be resolved without further escalating an already untenable situation, but will need some careful negotiations, no doubt.

“If you will leave this matter with us for forty eight hours, we will endeavor to have a way forward by then and keep you informed. Are you agreeable that we might meet again on Tuesday evening?”

Jahal leapt to his feet and with a blindingly beautiful, toothy smile, hitherto absent, dropped all protocol and shook each man’s hand enthusiastically, all the while half bowing and saying, “Thank you. The Ghods be praised! Thank you, I will be here, yes indeed. Tuesday, same time. Yes! Thank you.”

At Xander and Spike’s somewhat bemused looks, the statuesque African demon seemed to remember himself, sobered, bowed low and announced formally, “I shall take my leave of you High Master William and Most Esteemed Mate Alexander, may the Ghods bless you and your family.”

After the door closed behind their guest, Spike turned, took his lovely partner’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “Come on luv. What say we adjourn to bed? I reckon you need to be up ‘n ready for that midday meeting with the construction mob tomorrow so it’s an early start for yours truly too.”

Xander followed his lover without question, his mind now given over to the worry of the upcoming meeting as well as the problems of the refugees. Spike silently stripped the pliant Mate and eased him back into bed without a word. Finally settled, Spike as usual, plastered to the brunette’s side and enjoying the warmth, it was Xander who spoke first. “Do you think I’ll be OK tomorrow Spike? I mean, I’d hate to have these company bosses think I’m some sort of rich kid idiot or something.”

“Pet, you are one of the bosses! They’ll be all “Yessir” ‘n “Absolutely sir” swift as you like, an they’re used to all sorts in the role of backer I’ll wager.”

Xander’s response by way of a shrug and “Yeah But…”

“But nothing Luv. Now I know your experience in construction had hardly prepares you for the role of major investor on an inspection tour or whatever this is, but sweetheart... You have a fine mind and a clear understanding of building procedures, at least in the USA, and you’ve spent enough time looking at their proposals and architectural plans to drive me barmy. 

“Now, I’ll sort the political situation with a bit of recon and a chat to Sire on the morrow, you’ll be marvelous at the meeting and we’ll face it all tomorrow. So come on Luv, put the worries away, better still, let me put them away for you.”

With that, Spike rolled on top of his lover and proceeded to kiss him within a passion Xander felt transfer instantly to his groin. Someone groaned, a small tube of slick produced by his vampire, and he soon forgot all about the outside world as the world that was Spike took over all his senses and the two made passionate love until collapsing into satisfied slumber shortly after midnight.


	49. Part 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the tardiness of this chapter and its short length, my life partner had a stroke a few weeks back and with work still busy too, some things just had to give… Anyway things are on the improve, so on with the story…

PART 67

Xander’s day began with a minor stress of deciding what clothing would project the right image, not too corporate lawyer, not too rich kid, not too old fashioned boss, just not too… whatever. A problem resolved when his still sleepy lover growled, rolled up and gave him a “right good snogging”, then busied himself choosing the appropriate outfit. As a consequence the brunette departed dressed in a figure hugging, thin cream pullover, deep chocolate jacket and expensive pale chinos, with gold jewelry according his station and a leather fashionable leather satchel containing the notes he had made regarding the project. 

At the door, Spike kissed him soundly and reassured him that his cell phone would be on all day should the rather nervous Xander wish to call, and reminded him once again that he was the investor, therefore could do no wrong. 

The ex Sunnydale ‘loser’ need not have worried. He was met at the door of the downtown, shiny corporate building by a young, male PA Claudio, who spoke perfect English with a slight American accent, and appeared far more nervous than Xander felt (which in retrospect was probably logical). 

The Aurelian/Athenatos money was critical to the project and the junior executive’s bosses had already warned him that their guest was an extremely well connected and very well informed individual who had been the source of all manner of specific queries regarding the project plans, marking his obvious experience and expertise the construction sector. Indeed the visiting corporate heavy weight’s credentials, checked as part of initial due diligence, had been woefully difficult to locate, the assumption being that his records of formal studies in architecture or engineering must have been lost when UC Sunnydale had been destroyed in the natural disaster that had befallen that institution, and intervening years of work lacked detail as a direct result of the very private nature of the family business conglomerate his role in the same.

Spike and Anton had both counseled their relative to simply be himself, that he was competent and absolutely qualified to cope in this type of meeting, despite being used to the role as building foreman rather than investor and therefore ‘one the big bosses’.

He was ushered into a smallish boardroom and polite introductions gave way to a presentation by the architect and update of status from the project manager. His asked to articulate his opinion but was aware of nine sets of eyes taking concerned furtive glances in his direction, apparently to gauge his reactions. For once he was grateful for the eye patch and his status as vampire Mate, not to mention a newfound calm as a result of Dr Dio’s therapies.

He was pleased and a little surprised to note that each of his queries had been directly addressed, though there were still some questions regards the ins and outs of the site team management and day-to-day issues of such a big build. Wisely he decided to ask these when they were actually in situ the following day. Of greater concern was the timeline and budget. The economic downturn in Europe had not being kind to Spain, and this project was, in part, an attempt to bolster employment in Barcelona’s flagging building industry. It also carried with it a responsibility to succeed and be replicable. He asked to meet with some of the young, newly recruited apprentices at the end of the week, and have a discussion with their mentors at an appropriate time during his visit.

Xander’s quiet attention to detail and very obvious knowledge of leading such a project as their own left the Barcelona group impressed and pleased by the good fortune of signing with the Athenatos/Aurelian Investment Group. For his part, Xander found himself settling into the role of objective observer more easily than he expected, swiftly gleaning that his hands on knowledge of the construction industry, and his experiences in Africa dealing with different cultures and new social morays, allowed him to assess political agendas, personal tensions and potential power plays amongst the group for what they were. 

The meeting adjourned early afternoon with the agreement to inspect the site late morning the following day. Rather than a taxi back to his residence, ‘Mr Alexander’ was encouraged to accept a ride with the elder statesman of ACS construction group and uncle of the founding director, no less. 

Frederico Perez was an extremely tall, thin silver haired gent who had been relatively taciturn during the meeting. He waved Xander forward and politely opened the rear passenger door of the top of the line, black Maserati for his guest. Once the driver pulled into traffic, he turned to the brunette with a smile and Xander felt very much like the ignorant country cousin as he was again addressed in perfect English, “I congratulate you on your choice of Mate and Sire, it is well a being such as yourself is now with family. And it seems William is finally embracing his true potential.” He chuckled at some private joke then continued, “I confess I am relieved for our Immortal, he has been alone too long, and I feared… but all is well now.”

Xander was utterly thrown by the statement, but still managed a polite, if rather higher pitched than normal, “Um…yes… thank you, Sir. I am very lucky.” 

The older man looked somewhat puzzled for a moment then laughed heartily, “Ah Alexander, I see you have no idea who I am, yes?”

Xander had the fleeting Sunnydale thought, “accepting rides from strangers, not always of the good”, but outwardly smiled and replied politely, “You speak fondly of Sire Anton and my Mate William, so I assume you are a friend and perhaps far older than you appear in human years. I know you are a man of great importance in the corporate world, other than that… I’m… Sir?”

Frederico chuckled and his eyes danced with amusement, flashing deep amethyst purple and gold for a moment, “Ever the well mannered statesman… you really do have a long and bright future ahead, Alexander. I am, as you have no doubt surmised, a long-lived being, a lucky human who, like you, found my soul mate in my beautiful Arianna. We discovered each other in the late 1500s by circumstance rather than deliberate act on either of our parts. I had no idea she was one of the Muses, and had you told me at the time I would have laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion, but Muse she is. My darling Muse, as surely as I am hers. The Gods approved, stars aligned and we found ourselves with… forever.” 

The older man paused in his monologue and smiled with a combination of pride and absolute love. Though unsure whether to speak, the young Aurelian swallowed, unsure of what was expected of him but said quietly, “You are blessed indeed.”

Frederico smiled broadly and nodded, seemed to consider his next words carefully and finally continued, “My Arianna informed me many months ago that the Immortal was to take a family, and that it would be a source of joy and balance. So now I am duty bound to pledge our clan’s fealty to the House of Athenatos and pledge our support should you need it, as inevitably, you will.”

Xander was somewhat stunned by the sincerity of the statement and still a little confused by the topic of conversation, so answered in the only way he could think of, “Umm, thank you. We are honored and pleased. I will inform my Sire and Mate… But… please forgive me if I seem a little confused, but I thought we would be discussing business, I… sorry I am new to all this… I thought you might be worried about the building project or something and my involvement... I… Sir?”

Frederico, who had been so sincere but seconds before, now looked positively delighted, his eyes sparkling with amusement and a broad grin on his elderly, handsome face. “Oh my dear Alexander, I, that is the ACS group, is thrilled with the involvement of your family corporation. But to put your mind at rest, only a handful of the trusted few know of your true identity, the colleagues at ACS you met today were impressed by *you*, a highly intelligent, well informed investor who has the intention and the knowhow to be an asset to the project. Now, I have a favor to ask…”

Xander knew to stay quiet at this juncture, choosing simply to wait.

“I happen to know that your Mate is making himself known to the arrogant and xenophobic Master of Barcelona today. I am sure he will make his own assessment confirming that fact, and though young in physical years, you both have the enduring spirits of your other… incarnations to assist your judgments as to how to deal with the current influx of refugees in the demon community. We have yet to have any coordinated strategy amongst the various demon clans and I would ask that while you are in our region, you might… head a gathering so we might draw up a viable plan. We are keen to assist our fleeing brothers and sisters, just as many of our human counterparts are, but as always, it cannot be at the cost of the peace and prosperity of our realm. 

I wonder would you speak to Master William and, if you are both willing, agree to a meeting with at least my family and some key friends, to work through the logistics of such a venture? I offer my home and a grand dinner as a starting point. Say this Friday if it suits? I will speak to you sometime after site inspection tomorrow afternoon for your answer. Now… here is your address. I must say, you chose well with your accommodations.”

With that, Senor Perez smiled, and Xander thanked him and shook the thin, elegant hand as the doorman hurried to open the car’s passenger side door.


	50. Part 68

Part 68

Spike was not in the apartment when Xander walked in. It was a typically hot, late afternoon in Barcelona, but the breeze was off the water, so Xander put down the stylish leather satchel he had been carrying and threw open the balcony doors to let a breeze enter, then ventured to the bedroom and changed out of his work clothes, still contemplating the conversation en route home.

Flopping onto the bed in just his boxers, he reached out through the Mate link with Spike. Unsurprisingly, the emotions he felt were a hint of aggression and a great deal of frustration. If what Senor Perez had said regards the Master of Barcelona, he would be expect that at least. He sent back love and one or two visuals that he hoped would encourage Spike to hurry home. 

He must have snoozed for a time, semi aware of the hum of traffic and noise from the street outside, but bolted upright as the door to the apartment flew inwards and a very annoyed Master Vampire burst into the adjacent room, swearing loudly in a number of languages. Xander rose and pulled on some soft cotton pants and padded into the small lounge room shirtless.

“Hey Lover…”

Spike was facing away from him, shakily pouring a substantial scotch into a tumbler on the sideboard. Xander knew his lover well, so waited, concerned but patient while the blonde downed the drink in one and poured another, but twisted the glass repeatedly on the bench rather than raising it a second time.

Eventually his vampire turned, yellow eyes bled to blue and he sighed heavily as he moved to accept a hug as Xander opened his arms with a rueful smile, “Bad day, I take it?”

Spike was wrapped in warm arms and nuzzled his lover’s neck without replying. Xander gave comfort in the best way he knew how. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck further and simply whispered, “Please…” He was rewarded by the sharp prick of needle sharp fangs, reciprocal offer of blood and a reassuring renewal of the mating link.

Eventually they both pulled back, licked clean their mark and rested foreheads together. “Need to tell you a few bits ‘bout today pet. Figure you’ve some news too. Shall we go for tapas close-by? Reckon we’ll need to sort some bits ‘fore we chat to Sire.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It took the better part of two hours, several cervezas and dinner before the Aurelian pair had debriefed from their respective days and had moved on to one of the many small noisy bars to discuss possible solutions to the various issues raised by Spike’s meeting with El Sodorna, Master of Barcelona.

Xander smirked as various women (and men) tried to catch Spike’s attention. Something about his partner being ‘riled up’, as he would put it, gave him a dangerous edge seemed to magnify his sex appeal tenfold. The flirting was dissuaded, politely, but leaving no doubt that the handsome blonde was with the one eyed brunette – permanently. 

Eventually Spike leaned back, toyed with his local beer and frowned in concentration, “So what’s Perez’s take on the whole thing? He got another agenda do you reckon?”

Xander followed his lover’s example and finally relaxed enough to consider possibilities rather than problems, “I don’t really know. Although it seems he had the Master of Barcelona pegged right. He said he knew you, or of you…”

Spike took a long draft of his beer and looked off into the distance, “I vaguely remember his family from a time I was here with Dru, but we only stayed a week or so while she fawned all over Gaudi, then the stars started chattin’ and we were off down the coast chasin’ moonbeams or some such. As for the Perez bunch… reckon they mostly steered clear of vampires seeings their business interests were mixed up in human society, we only met one or two of ‘em ‘cause we were at some arty do. Reckon Anton would know more.”

“Do we need to find out more first? I mean… we’ve only been to a few meetings and… just… won’t we be bothering him?”

“He’s our Sire pet. And this will come back to bite us if we start meddlin’ in somethin’ without the bigger picture or Sire’s opinions at least.”

Xander pulled out a small notepad and pen and began scribbling something.

“What’s that all about Pet?”

“I’m just trying to get my head straight with what we have to do in the next few days. I’ve got a bunch of meetings and things that need sorting with the construction stuff, and now with this, I just… I don’t want to let you down by forgetting something important.”

Spike leaned over and stopped his writing hand with a gentle squeeze, “You won’t, Luv. We won’t. Got a lot of balls in the air I know, and there’s goin’ to be a whole lot more in the future. So I got a bit of a proposal for you.”

Xander’s good eye looked at him with a combination of worry and curiosity.

“Nothin’ bad mind. Just thought we might invest in a P.A. is all, you know... an’ chattin’ to little brother before we took off from jolly olde, well if he’s keen to come our way at some point, join the family business so to speak, it’ll mean another layer to the complexity of our lives. And since he suggested that Pippa is pretty keen to come to Europe and get some experience in business too, internship he called it, well I’ve been thinkin’. I know she was chattin’ to Sire’s Natalia when we were in Rome… So what do you reckon we take her on as a P.A.? Seems like a logical choice.”

“But… She doesn’t even know about… you know, Vamps and Immortals and… well any of the weirdness really… does she?”

“Well then she’s as blind as the next person she bloody well will soon enough. And you think it’s gonna bother her that much? Xan, she knows her brother is different. Knows he’s adopted and all that, and I’m pretty sure she’d take most things in her stride when it’s family involved. Anyway, I’m pretty sure she realizes a few basics about little brother, I mean we weren’t exactly playin’ tiddly winks back in Italy! An’ little brother an’ I used to do the occasional patrol near home.”

Xander sat for a moment chewing on his lower lip. The proposal was logical, but his own memories of Sunnydale and his own first foray into the magical realm meant it seemed oddly unfair to drag another individual into their strange world, and yet… 

“It would be her choice, pet. We ask her in principle then let Connor have his say. He’s already agreed that it’s time she knew the truth – as much as makes sense to any of us. But if you’ve got reservations, we’ll scrap the idea an’ look for someone else. The Bit might have a friend or two interested and Anton’s no doubt…”

Xander stopped him with a thump on the table “No!” Then looked apologetically at his Mate and briefly checked that no one sitting close by had noticed his slight over reaction. He leaned forward and took his lover’s hands in his own and stroked them gently for a moment, noted their perfect soft appearance and calmed, “Look, if Connor’s OK with it then we ask family first. I’d… I’m… yeah, let’s just ask Connor. But that’s not really why we’re here is it? What happened today… you know, what do you think is going on?”

Spike withdrew his hands from where they were joined and toyed with the stem of the glass of complimentary red wine that had come with the tapas they had ordered. Xander could feel the worry through the link, but chose to remain silent. “The ol’ Master of Barcelona’s ‘el Sodorno’ is a right bastard, a crazy as batshit bastard surrounded by minions not worth a penny, and a clique of the sycophants all lookin’ to ingratiate themselves and line their own unimaginative nests. The Court would be a joke on its own, but like that Jahal said last night, he’s stirrin’ up trouble on account of all the newcomers to the city.”

This was close to what Perez had told Xander so did not come as a surprise, “So what? He’s going to align with the Scourge like in Rome?”

“Nahh. Not stupid enough to call those bastards onto his turf. Reckons he’d rather make a profit an’ grab more territory by denouncing the peaceful types as are tryin’ to do the right thing and give the refugees a fair go. Stupid bastard don’t see that Spain was built on the migrants from other territories. Hundreds of years of humans and demons have come and gone from here, sure they’ll bring a bit of a challenge in the short term, but they’ll add to the place too. Economy needs a bit of a boost anyway, and providin’ a safe haven is no skin off anyone’s nose if it’s done right. So he’ll knock off a few of the key folk in top families, stir up trouble with the fearful an’ ignorant, create a good bit of mayhem with his minions, push a few folks’ to think it’s the immigrants and their supporters, then grab what he can whilst they’re all squabblin’ ‘n killin’ each other.” 

Xander looked horrified, “And he just told you all this?”

“Didn’t have to pet. ‘S what ‘Gelus would have done, if he could have been arsed to stay in one spot for long enough. ‘S what most power hungry leaders do. Get everyone roused up about the ‘them or us’ survival thing when all along workin’ their own agenda. He became Master here and stayed by offing his opposition, don’t see that changin’ any time soon.”

“But why now? Hasn’t he been around for like… hundreds of years? Why start trouble now?”

“Dunno pet. Not really. Best I can guess is he’s not keen on some of the newer Masters in other cities, or the demon clans here – the ones that have embraced the twenty-first century and are making a real go of it. Suppose it gets to the point with some really old Vampires that change is just too hard, and this is a way to rule his little part of the world as he always has.”

“So can we do anything? Should we do anything? I mean, Senor Perez is worried and wants us to meet with some of the other clans.”

“As in, Frederico Perez? Bloody hell pet, I knew the clan name but figured it was just a common one around Spain. You’re tellin’ me that it's the ol' head of the Sonclastas clan is one of the Directors of ACS?! Bloody hell, no wonder Anton was keen for us to invest with them! If he’s worried then this goes deeper than we think. C’mon Luv, finish up your drink an’ let’s go ring Sire.”

They paid for their tapas and departed minutes after, electing to take a shortcut home via a series of narrow alleys. Xander felt a prickle of excitement coming from Spike and was unsurprised when he was pushed against a wall and manhandled until he was being kissed passionately. What he did not expect was the whispered, “Be ready Luv, we’ve got company of the demon variety. Three minions, maybe four I reckon, reek of malevolence and a bit of age. You got a weapon?”

“Wannabe Boy Scout Spike. You say when.”

Xander could see the shadowy figures pause momentarily at the entrance to the alley, obviously assessing the position of their quarry and deciding an attack would not be noticed until too late, given the currently distracting activities of William the Bloody and his Mate. The attackers’ attempted stealth and speed was met head on by an enraged Master and his deadly Mate. The result was swift, dusty and almost anticlimactic for the Aurelians.

Xander tucked his knives and stake back in their respective sheaths and pocket, and waited while Spike brushed them both down, fussing a little as he noticed a bleeding scratch on Xander’s cheek. “Bastard got you!”

“Yeah, but he was dust in the wind a second later, and you get to kiss it better, so it’s all of the good.”

Spike smiled lasciviously and grabbed the brunette’s hand, “C’mon luv… race you home, got me a post fight shag comin’ before we ring Sire… First home gets to top…”


	51. Part 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK a long hiatus - but now back on track and the muse will finish this one... Getting the boys back to England is the first step.

Part 69

The following two weeks were interesting to say the least. 

Xander’s days were filled with meetings with developers, engineers and project managers, along with site inspections as excavations began onsite, and details of the building schedule were examined fully and modified to include some more ‘specialized workers’ of the not so human variety at the behest of Senor Perez. Their particular abilities including the ability to work at night and a willingness to be paid at the daytime rate rather than penalty loading as part of a refugee workers’ agreement organized via a joint venture with the municipal government, an NGO “Emergency Immigration Advocate Organization”, and ACS. It would shorten the project timeline significantly and bolster the economy as the many newcomers were employed and not seen as taking the jobs of locals.

The meeting with the Master of Barcelona was delayed for a variety of reasons, not least of which was a conversation with Anton that promised some assistance coming from a rather unlikely source. Apparently Master el Sodorno had reneged on a deal with Wolfram and Hart’s Madrid office (something to do with resolving some import duty violations and unpaid legal fees) and the law company was assisting some of the more liberal Spanish Demon Courts in ridding themselves of the problem ‘neighbour’. Despite some lengthy negotiations there seemed to be an impasse and the Master and his Barcelona Court were becoming a real liability.

In their last week of the Spanish stay, Anton rang again, this time to request that his Childer make arrangements with the Sonclastas clan via Senor Perez, to firm alliances with all other demon clans expressing the need for a changing of the guard, and for Spike to make a request of the Mistress of Madrid, the formidable Senora Christiana, that she might send her second Childe, the deadly, progressive and highly capable, Senorina Lalida to manage the territory if (as Spike suggested) none of the old Master’s Childer were up to the task.

The evening at the Perez Villa was arranged at the end of their third week in Barcelona and was a delight. Not least courtesy of the rather unexpectedly delightful company of Lalida who flew in just in time to join the festivities. 

Told of the event prior to her Madrid departure, the stunningly beautiful and statuesque Lalida was all business when Spike and Xander greeted her at the Barcelona Airport with only her second and one minion in tow. Within minutes of arriving at the El Palace Hotel, her minion was busy unpacking, second making arrangements for their longer term stay, and she was dressed for the occasion in a high fashion. Her perfect figure was emphasized by the beaded black cocktail dress, slim pale neck and fingers adorned with impressive selection of ruby and diamond jewelry, and jet black hair secured with a similarly encrusted hair clasp that held all but one deliberately loose beautiful black curl in a complicated twisted bun.

Had Xander not known she was a vampire of importance, he certainly would have assumed some society celebrity or famous head of a fashion house. And despite he and Spike dressing for the occasion in appropriately semi formal, up to the moment fashion suitable for the Immortal’s childer (or ‘high fliers’ as the case may be), Xander felt decidedly under-dressed. He fiddled with his earring (the large emerald and single diamond matching Spikes ruby one), and adjusted the thick gold bracelet as they waited for Lalida to give final instructions to her staff before departing for the party. It was a nervous gesture, and one that was so obvious that Spike sidled up behind him and took both hands in his, redirecting them to what would appear to others as a familiar hug around the waist. Xander realized his agitation was showing and made an effort to relax into his Mate’s strong hold.

Spike growled a subsonic, “What’s up luv?” so close to his ear that none of the other occupants of the room could hear.

He whispered back, “Nothing now”, before twisting a little to give his partner a chaste kiss of thanks.

Little conversation beyond common niceties had been exchanged with their guest despite it being time to leave. Thankfully, a limousine seemed to magically appear as they stepped from the hotel. 

After alighting their transport, Lalida was all business, “Master William, Mate Alexander, my Sire has spoken to yours and I have read the many reports on the current situation here in Barcelona. You are aware that it is my Sire’s intention to end the xenophobic despot, Master El Sordorno’s rule of this region. With the support of the local demon community and our liberal allies in the other vampire courts of Spain, I am determined to head a new Barcelona vampiric court and draw the other demon clans of this city and surrounds into the modern era, particularly where it comes to the refugee crisis created by human wars in beyond our borders.

“I was initially quite intrigued that your Sire indicated you had no interest in this role Master William. Forgive me if that sounds impudent, I am young and still learning regards the Immortal and his Childer, your motivations apparently so different to clan master vampires, integrity and balanced influence is hardly our way. I will, of course, bow to the wishes of our Sires. My Mistress has immense respect for your Sire, and has been right to trust his counsel in many critical matters of state throughout her three century reign.” 

Lalida folded her hands and looked expectantly at first Spike then Xander for a reply. 

After an appropriately polite pause, Spike smiled at the beautiful female, deliberately took his partner’s hand and answered for both of them, “It is well you are prepared to step into such a role Mistress Lalida. My Mate Alexander and I have many interests that take us far and wide, we will be happy to know that this region is to be stable and at peace, if only that the economy may recover and the demon community flourish as it should with your wise rule.”

Lalida nodded her understanding, then, with the confidence and calm of a borne leader, entered the meeting room flanked by her favoured minions with Xander and Spike following shoulder to shoulder.

An hour later all had been decided. Some of the vampires known to be open to the notion of ousting their old leader were present and more than willing to provide intelligence regarding Master El Sordono’s movements, and court generally. The decision to rid the city of the encumbant that night was unanimous and the majority of the crowd including the chosen combatants departed to enact the swiftly devised plan, leaving Spike, Xander and Herr Perez virtually alone to review the discussion and await news.

Perez ushered the two into a private sitting room and immediately poured a brandy for them all. Handing Spike his drink with a smile he said simply, “So now, friends, the outcome will be in our favour – of that I am in no doubt, but we are endebted to you both, and your Sire, for taking our local concerns so seriously, and for providing a viable solution. It will take time to settle the clans again, but at least we have a way forward.” 

The old demon raised his glass as a toast, drained it then seemed to come to some conclusion. Standing to refill all their drinks, he remained on his feet, “Now, Alex, perhaps we should discuss some work matters – if you don’t mind Master William? I know your date of departure looms large and it would be nice to finalize a few things prior to our meeting tomorrow.”

Spike smiled across at his brunette Mate and stood also, “Discuss away, I’m in need of a smoke and fancy a wander around your grounds if that’s possible.”

“But of course dear fellow, the lights on the rear patio are on, though I am aware darkness is no impediment to you, just through the French doors in the next room. Alex and I will still be here no doubt, but I promise not to detain you both too long.”

An hour or so (and three cigarettes later) Spike had inspected the expansive property at least twice, extending the time by stopping to lean against huge old trees, admire night blooming plants and enjoy the sound of the water trickling through rocks of the water feature (the fountain switched off as soon as guests departed. Eventually though, he saw the two men wander out onto the well-lit patio, and moved to join them.

Xander smiled as he saw his lover’s silent approach, though Spike did announce his coming for the benefit of Senor Perez, “All good in the world of construction?” 

The answer was a brief handshake between the Mate and the elder demon, “Indeed Master William. And I am happy to report that the Mistress Lalida and her supporters have been successful. It seems the Old Master was quite unprepared for his sudden ‘guests’ and a swift, rather dusty end was the result of the meeting. His Court is no more and any loyal to him have been dispatched also. A fine result I think. Now the real work begins I think.”

And with that news, Xander and Spike were able to take their leave and return to their temporary home in the city. In three days they would be back in England, and had a raft of other matters there that were begging for attention.

For the first time in three days, Spike made slow, sensual love to his partner, taking Xander first by mouth then fully face to face. 

They both bit down and took blood as Xander groaned his second climax in concert with his lover, he would never get tired of the feeling of his lover’s touch, nor the wonderful sensation of cool seed filling him. 

Spike rolled off to spoon his lover with a sigh, “Lookin’ forward to more of this in our own place. No interruptions… Plan on havin’ us in bed for at least the first three days – we’ll blame it on jetlag ‘n such… Whaddya reckon pet?”

Xander was almost asleep but managed a mumbled, “Sounds perfect.” Thursday could not come quickly enough.


	52. Part 70

Part 70

The final two working days in Barcelona reminded the Mated couple just how precious their time together could be, as their respective schedules were filled with meetings, site inspections, phonecalls, demon court gatherings and endless streams of emails and last minute memos.

Finally, however, Thursday came, their belongings were (hopefully) in the hold of the aeroplane, and the exhausted Master William and Mate Alexander relaxed back in their business class seats, silently sipping the complimentary champagne and squeezing each other’s hand in relief. 

Spike waited until they were airborne to speak, content until then, to let the mating link wash relief and loving thoughts back and forth between the two.

“So Pet, good trip all around wouldn’t you say?”

“Hmm… Still a lot to be done on the building project, but I guess it’s not really up to me. In fact weirdly I think I made them nervous.”

“Course you did luv. You’re one of the big investors so far as the humans are concerned. ‘n a might more informed than most on big projects than they’re used to. Reckon the demon contingent you got workin’ for ‘em has you in awe as well. Like havin’ the Queen on site every other day.”

“Who are you calling a queen?! I thought you told me last night that I was all man.”

 

Spike very nearly snorted his second champagne, “I said The Queen, not *a* queen, you nit. Just meant you’re royalty so far as the demon population is concerned. Mated to a Master of Aurelius and official childe of the Immortal, last name Athenatos – remember that, luv… Power fair rollin’ off you. ‘s a wonder the workers didn’t down tools and grovel as you went past!”

Xander looked over in horror, “Ghods Spike! I didn’t even think of that. Probably best I’m off the site for a while then.”

“Reckon so. Humans on site’ll relax as well, just make contact once in a while, keeps the help on their toes. Besides we’ve got a whole raft of stuff to sort at home. Some good, some just plain annoyin’. And I for one want to christen our new digs good ‘n proper. That should take the first week at least. Lot of rooms in that house… lot of flat surfaces to test you on.” Spike wiggled his scarred eyebrow sending a jolt of pure lust through the link and insuring a deep pink blush on his lover just as the flight attendant came to take their empty glasses and announce lunch would be in ten minutes or so.

They exited the customs area at Heathrow surprisingly swiftly and were met by a nervous young man in chauffeur’s outfit holding a printed sign declaring “Aurelius-Athenatos”.

Spike strode over, trailing Xander who was pushing the baggage trolley, and greeted their driver, “That would be us, mate.”

“Mr Aurelius, Sir, I am Neil your chauffeur. Sir Montague booked my services on your behalf for the next two weeks. If you need to speak to him regards this arrangement, you are welcome to call him at his club. I have the number here on my phone.” Said phone was proffered, and a bemused Spike took it and hit dial.

Xander smiled at the chauffeur and leaned against the luggage trolley, while Monty was located at the club and came on the line. 

The jovial baritone of their friend was immediately recognizable as Spike at once thanked and admonished his financial advisor for his generosity, and made assurances that: “Yes, we’ll be home for at least a fortnight…”, “Yes, all well with my boy, better than in fact…”; “Of course I’ll be up and down to London after that – need to find a ‘friendly’ hotel for overnighters…”; “Yes we’ll look into that too…”; “Of course we’ll have a bloody house warmin’! Just let us get settled first…”; and finally, “Listen, we’ll just head on home and I’ll ring you on the morrow. Sounds like there’s a bit to sort and I don’t want to be tryin’ to do that standin’ in the middle of bloody Heathrow!” 

Spike handed the phone back to Neil, “Right, that’s sorted. Lead on McDuff.”

The new, white Mercedes sedan was a “sweet ride” as Xander so eloquently put it, and he spent some time quizzing the well informed Neil, on the particular features of the car that were enjoyed and the drawbacks of this particular model. Spike took the opportunity to tune out and catch up on some well-needed sleep.

The immortal blonde woke to the sound of a gravel driveway, the car slowing and Xander pushing up from the drool patch on his shoulder, obvious evidence that his Mate, too had slept.

Neil brought the car to a halt at the front door of their home and opened the rear passenger door politely then moved to retrieve the baggage. 

It was late afternoon and the two newly returned home owners forewent unpacking in favour of wandering the house. It was apparent that the interior designer they had engaged to decorate their new home had taken great pains to marry old with new in the most attractive blend imaginable. Xander wandered from room to room, occasionally stopping to admire the craftsmanship on this or that piece of furniture and wondering at some of the fine art on the walls. 

In the upstairs study adjoining their bedroom, he finally stopped in front of an original sketch of some ballet dancers at the bar and squinted at the signature. “Far out Spike, this is a Degas!”

The blonde smiled a little warily, “Said you liked it pet, ‘member? When we were at the family vault in the land of cowbells ‘n fine watches. Had ‘em ship it with the rest. Hope you approve.” 

Xander moved to directly in front of his lover and took both the slender hands in his, pulling the somewhat concerned vampire close, and whispered, “It’s perfect ::kiss:: The whole house ::kiss:: is perfect… thank you.” 

The brunette was gifted by one of Spike’s blindingly beautiful, genuine smiles, followed by a heartfelt kiss.

“But when…?”

“Had it all released from the vault ‘n sent whilst we were abroad… the bit’s we liked best that is. Let that over priced pansy of a designer to earn ‘is keep. Wanted to make it ours, not some notion from a high street shop. Just made some phonecalls since you were all busy with the project ‘n such. Anyway… reckon it was easier than messing about rearrangin’ it ourselves once we got home.”

“Well, I for one thank the ‘pansy ass’ for a great job – the designer as well.” Xander grinned and made a swift escape out the door of the room, just as Spike registered the comment.

“Oi! You cheeky bugger!” What ensued was a fine chase, both sprinters taking care not to knock over or into any of the furniture or art pieces. Eventually caught and given a “thorough snogging” for his trouble, Xander took the blonde by the hand and they wandered into the bright new kitchen with its garden view. Xander inspected the surfaces then opened the fridge, surprised to see that someone had already stocked it with essentials, including at least a week’s worth of blood.

He turned to his lover, “How….?”

“Got Monty to arrange a supply run. Seems Sahil was more than happy to do a bit of a drive – ‘specially as I paid for him and the family to have a weekend in Stow-on-the-Wold on us as a thank you. Monty reckons they have family in the Cotswolds not far from there, so it was a right treat. Got bloody family everywhere it seems.”

Xander simply laughed, closed the fridge and opened the door of the walk in pantry. “Ghods Spike! Even the wine rack is full. And there’s beer here, want me to put that in the fridge for later.”

“Don’t you bloody dare! I ordered the best, sacrilege to cool the stuff! But while you’re there, pass the Darjeeling would you?”

Xander did so, then returned to the car where Neil was standing cigarette in hand, looking a little lost.

“Umm, Neil, did the company arrange a place to stay while you’re working here?”

“Not as such, Sir. I was about to come and see if you needed me again before I tried a pub or two nearby.”

“Well, if you like we have some separate accommodation around the back. You are welcome to stay there for the duration. We’ll probably be heading for bed early, so if you want to head out for dinner and come back here that’s fine. There’s a kitchen as well but I’m sure you don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

Neil looked rather stunned. He’d heard about the wealth of his two current clients and expected them to be aloof and unconcerned with his comfort. “I… I… thank you indeed Sir. It would be a great relief, particularly tonight.”

Xander beamed and led Neil around the main house to the lovely renovated period barn. Neil looked around at the generous, cottage-feel space, “Wow! And it’s all just for me. Thank you, Sir. I get a small allowance for jobs away, would you like me to…”

Xander shook his head, “No way. You do right by us and that’s enough. Besides you still have to feed yourself. Anyway, look, Will and I won’t be up until after midday, so we won’t need you until one. If you want to go food shopping or something, just be back by then OK.”

“Yes Sir, most kind of you, Sir.”

Xander returned to the big house, sidling up to Spike who was staring out over the garden whilst over filling the kettle under the tap. His lover startled as large hands slid around the narrow waist from behind.

“Is this the part where I say ‘penny for your thoughts’? ‘Cause gotta say Mr, vampire super senses not really workin’ if I can make you jump.” The brunette kissed the blonde hair and leaned in further to flick off the tap.

His reply was Spike putting the water down and swiveling until they were face to face, whereupon he buried his face in the crook of Xander’s neck and sighed. The mumbled, “Love you, Xan”, was his only reply.

They stood entwined for a time, content to relax in each other’s arms as the larger man rubbed calming circles on Spike’s back. Finally his hand moved up and guided his lover’s face to the crook of his neck, ushering a single command, “Drink. Please…”

Fangs came down and ever so gently pierced the tanned skin. Xander groaned as the suction began and felt his own small fangs drop in response as he tilted his head slightly and reciprocated the act. Their world shrank to include only the two of them and the completed connection, and they might have remained there for hours had Xander’s cell phone not broken the silence with its shrill ringtone. 

Spike mumbled, “Don’t answer.”

The call ceased after what seemed like far too many rings and they both vaguely registered the three beaps indicating a message.

Finally Xander broke from his lover with a sigh. “Better see what’s so important I suppose.”

“Bloody hell. Your choice, pet.” Spike returned to making the temporarily forgotten tea.

There were three messages as it turned out. One from a rather flustered Giles wanting the pair to “Check in as soon as you get the opportunity.” A second rather garbled one from Andrew regarding a “vampyre situation” in Greece. And the last and latest from Anton with the simple request, “My dear Alexander and William, no doubt you are home. Call me when you’ve finished your initial ‘house christening’. I have some rather welcome news.”


	53. Part 71

Part 71

The newly returned pair did indeed christen the house, or rather, after a “nice cuppa” as Spike put it, did a reasonable effort at having sex in the shower, and the plush rug of the sitting room next to their bedroom, before finally making it to their own king sized bed. 

It was well into the next day by the time Xander groaned and opened his good eye. He registered his missing partner, swiftly reassured to hear the soft baritone in conversation next door. He found some sweat pants and wandered in to join the blonde. 

“Hold on Sire, Xander’s here. I’ll put you on speaker.” Spike pulled his lover down to sit beside him on the new white couch. Xander went willingly, not relinquishing the cool hand that had done the tugging.

“Morning Sire. I’m all ears, well obviously not just ears but…”

“Shh, Pet. Babble time for later yeah?” 

Xander had the decency to blush prettily as a low chuckle came from the phone speaker. “Good morning to you too, Alexander. Now… I realize that you are only just returned, but there are a few issues we need to discuss. I am sorry to say, they simply will not wait.”

Xander’s brow creased, “Sounds dire.”

“Let’s just say, it will be good to have my Childer informed. Some news, however, should be most welcome. So let me start with a hearty congratulations on the Barcelona venture, both from a commercial and demon courts perspective. It seems the changing of the guard, as it were, has been successful and relatively bloodless. From all reports, things seem to be settling nicely and the influx of new refugees from ravaged regions is being managed far more fairly and efficiently, with minimum repurcussions. 

“Kudos also Alexander, for your first foray as chief investor. You honor our household as the humans were more than impressed with your leadership, both in the boardroom and on site.” 

Xander looked down, somewhat embarrassed and mumbled, “Just did the stuff I knew how to do… Project manager Juan should really take the credit.”

“Be that as it may, you made quite an impression from all accounts. Now… I wanted to broach the issue of Pippa and Connor. Both want to join us here in Europe and it seems circumstances have transpired that this will be the case sooner rather than later. I believe William, you have been in contact and perhaps know more of their reasons than I, though Connor indicated he has completed his Masters thesis, and is looking to join the family business as it were, I have proposed he stay with me at least until he is settled on a role in which he feels comfortable. 

“Pippa, on the other hand, is keen to take up your offer to become your P.A. in the U.K., and though I don’t doubt her capabilities for a minute, I wonder that the learning curve for her will be quite steep when it comes to your, indeed our, ‘special’ circumstances. So… do you think that perhaps I might assist you in some way? Perhaps Connor and I could accompany her to England for a time. Natalia will come also to help set up the office and ease her in to the particular demands of the job.”

Spike was grinning by this stage, as was Xander, the prospect of having the family present to support Pippa was rather wonderful. Xander answered for both of them, “When do you think you will be coming Sire?”

Anton’s deep chuckle preceeded the answer, “I believe the two Reilly’s will be arriving in a fortnight from today. I was a little presumptuous in suggesting sooner rather than later to Connor, I know, but there other matters afoot that I think will benefit from us all being together, and I am also aware that you need time in your new abode – and to establish your presence in the UK, not to mention throwing the expected housewarming party (or two as circumstances might demand).”

Spike growled a little at the suggestion of parties but knew it was almost a requirement given their social status both human and demon. Xander simply looked a little panicked and said, “But we… I don’t know anything about throwing that sort of party!”

Spike gave his hand a squeeze then added, “Understood Sire. But you mentioned ‘other matters’. Any clues? Does it relate to the Spanish courts or Greece? Or are we talking about something else?”

“I think it would be safe to categorize it as several somethings, some local and some more far reaching. The global concerns are specifically to do with the recent increase nationalism, racisim and extremist religious fervor being stirred up for very nefarious purposes by certain human leaders. This threatens all of us - demons and humans alike, if it is left to fester. 

“Now, at a more local level… Buffy is visiting the coven in England. Dawn has contacted me to warn us that she has been working alone for the last couple of months, refusing to listen to Andrew or Dawn regards our family, so her intention is to ‘fix’ the two of you once and for all. ::sigh:: … It is no doubt prudent to wait until we are all together with the Watchers and the coven to meet (or perhaps I should say) confront her. I may yet ask Dawn to accompany Connor, Pippa and I to London as I believe her opinion may well counter that of her sister’s.”

“In the meantime, Alexander, you should make contact with Rupert Giles and your friend Willow and see if we are still on good terms. We may not have The Slayer on our side but having the covens and the watchers as allies may well prove important in the near future.”

The remainder of the call was spent talking of the various experiences the pair had enjoyed in Barcelona, the relief to be in their own home at last, and a few tentative plans for Spike to reacquaint himself with his Oxford friends – particularly Professor Urquhart, a personal friend of the Immortal as it turned out, the latter revelation garnering a “should have bloody well known” from Spike and consequent chuckle from his Sire. It was harder to conclude the call than the Mated pair could have predicted, their only solace being the impending visit of their beloved Sire and small entourage.

The ensuing two weeks saw the pair settle into their home and begin to enjoy a relatively quieter existence, more akin to their time at Anton’s Florence abode than anything they had experienced since. Despite the cooling weather, Xander swam mid morning, taking advantage of the warmed water and the pace jets to workout for almost an hour. Spike usually wandered down in time to admire his partner exit the water “all drippin’ muscles an’ sex appeal”. With his lover present, it was inevitable that a session of very wet and warm sex was had in the hot tub beside the pool and a joint shower afterwards. 

Early in the first week, Spike had insisted they try out the sauna for sexual forays, but the result was a little too stifling to be truly enjoyable, and both decided that the venue was ideal for wind down rather than the main event. The superb heat really did relax both males, so it was decided that three or four evenings a week should include a session surrounded by the smell of pine (which Xander adored) and extreme heat (a definite favourite of Spike’s).

Their driver was a godsend as he seemed to instinctively know his way around the area and any town or village they happened to need to visit. It also transpired that he was a car enthusiast with a wealth of knowledge of the newest makes and models, and with his temporary employers’ need for a vehicle, money no object (within reason as both men pointed out), he made it his mission to locate the perfect vehicle. At the end of their first week home, Neil drove the pair to a dealer in Cheltenham. 

Though the F type sports car appealed, it was the classic luxury lines of the SE-type Jaguar appealed to both men. Its elegant, white leather interior and sparkling navy blue external finish was perfect. The salesman was keen to please his perspective customers, not quite knowing what to make of the one eyed man in jeans and simple button down shirt, and his friend who seemed somewhat disinterested but kicked the tyres anyway. In the end, he addressed all three equally and was mid-speal when the blonde with the cigarette cut him short, “Enough chit chat. We’re takin’ it, with all the added extras, so where are the papers ‘n let’s get out of here. Xan?”

The delivery date for the car was a week or so away, therefore Neil was engaged until its delivery. For his efforts with the car, Neil was given a generous ‘finders fee’ by Master Aurelius and also offered an extra week off after the car came, with full pay. The young man was initially worried his regular employers might not approve the bonus, but was told in no uncertain terms that they weren’t to know, and if there was any issue, that he was to call the Aurelian office number and it would be sorted out in no time.

A fortnight later the sleek lines of the Jaguar graced the driveway in front of their home and Neil was farewelled, with the young man promising that if they ever needed a driver for any reason, he was their man. 

Having their own car at last was a godsend and novelty. Neither had been sure of their home base for so long that there had been little need or opportunity, often driving more than a moped downright was impractical.

They refrained from christening the interior of the car until (at Xander’s insistence) a picnic blanket and towel were installed behind the back seat and lube tucked in the seat pocket. But Spike did manage to convince his lover to “bend over the hood and get a right good seein’ to ‘afor the engine gets cold” following a pleasant afternoon drive for supplies. The experience left Xander wondering what it would be like if the powerful engine was still running (carbon monoxide poisoning notwithstanding for the oxygen needy partner), a question answered to the great satisfaction of both participants the following day during a venture into the countryside, when a rather lovely secluded Cotswolds copse allowed the pair to do just that.

Spike was determined that he and Xander have an opportunity to settle into their new abode without the worry of Vampire Court machinations in London, or in their own region for that matter, though their presence was noted and several curious emissaries from Oxford, Canterbury and Bristol were politely welcomed and reassured that Master William and Mate Alexander had no intention of challenging anyone’s territory or position. It seemed that all the local masters were more than happy to regard the pair as rather a blessing for the stability of their little island. 

As the first Childe of the Bristol Master Robert departed, Xander looked to his mate with a barely contained giggle, “Tarquin? And I thought Lavelle was embarrassing! At least it’s my second name.”

Spike snorted, “It’s a family name you git. Not like the poor bugger got to choose it. Anyway, he seemed like a nice enough fella, bit insipid I’ll grant you, but ‘is Sire Robert liked ‘em like that back in the day, not one for big dramas, the ol’ Bob. Pro’ly the reason he ran ‘Gelus and us lot out of town last time we were there. Most of the true Masters like their territory stable, don’t need the likes of Darla, ‘Gelus an’ brood stirrin’ up the locals.”

“So why the mayhem with the Master, you, Angelus? That an Aurelius thing then?”

“Nahh… well yeah… but mostly it was a Hellmouth thing, sends everything on it a bit potty. The ol’ bat figured he’d rule the world from it, ‘Gelus wanted to destroy the world with it…”

Xander nodded sagely “And you?”

Spike smiled wryly, “Was gonna give it as a present to my Dru, all that extra magic… thought it would be nice for her, you know? ‘course she wouldn’t have been any good at rulin’ the bloody thing… No matter now, is it?”

Xander took his partner’s hand and walked them out to the moonlit patio of the pool. They stood in silence for some time, the larger partner standing with his arms wrapped around the narrow waist of his Mate, cheek resting lightly on the blonde hair in front. Finally it was Xander who spoke, “Do you think she is still around?”

“Never felt her pass. Though been out of circulation more ‘n once the last few years. Crazy times with the First, few months of nothin’ after Sunnydale, an’ then time as a ghostie… and even after that I suppose. I’d rather not think on it OK pet?”

The hold around his waist tightened and he registered the almost whispered, “Sorry…” right by his ear, before the blessed sting of Xander’s tiny fangs pierced his throat and a mouthful of blood was taken. The brunette’s wrist appeared in front of his nose and he reciprocated the bite, both men thinking of loves lost and the blessing of Mating for all time. It was still and beautiful, and standing in the haven that was their backyard, they were both aware that peaceful times like this were to be treasured.

Sire Anton, Connor and Pippa were due in England in less than a week; there was a party or two to organize; and there remained the issue of Buffy, the Watchers’ Council and the angst of old friends to deal with.


	54. Part 72

Part 72

The morning of their guests’ arrival produced the first of the autumn’s frosts, promising sun to emphasize the changing colours of the trees. Neil had been engaged again, this time to bring the family of his favourite clients to the Cotswolds home of the generous young men.

The sign “Athenatos & Reilly” seemed almost unnecessary as William’s description, “Just look for the bloke with a woman on each arm, pretty siblings trailin’…” proved all too accurate.

Neil was amazed by the grace with which the dark man kissed the giggling women on the hand, relinquishing them to the crowd as he greeted their driver by name.

“You must be Neil. William told us we would be in good hands.”

Their passage through the crowd and to the waiting car was swift and without incident, likewise the trip away from London. Neil kept up a polite commentary of significant landmarks as they whizzed by when told that it was the siblings’ first time in England. Once in the countryside, however he fell silent and let his tired passengers doze.

Pulling up in front of the house, the young driver was thanked with a generous tip from the enigmatic Anton and busied himself with the luggage while the family greeted each other warmly. 

Pippa giggled with embarrassment as William genteely kissed her hand, then squealed as he swept her up in a hearty hug. Xander and Connor met with a warm hug and manly back slap, while Anton was hugged lovingly and held by his Childer in turn before all five retreated indoors.

Xander made a point of hanging back to catch Neil, “Thanks for driving for us again, you’re welcome to stay if you need to.”

“Thank you Sir… Alexander… but I have an early start in London tomorrow. If you do need someone during your family’s stay, however, you can always ask for me. The car almost knows its way here by itself now. How’s Jag by the way?”

After a quick rundown of the joys of the new car, Neil departed with assurances that he would indeed have work from the Aurelians in the very near future.

Wandering inside, Spike gave his lover a pointed look at which Xander offered to show Connor and Pippa their rooms. This left Anton and his childe alone.

Spike indicated toward the wide double doors that led to the back garden and Anton followed him outside. They walked in silence, around the pretty pool and to the rear where the newly planted orchard and flowerbeds with architectural feature plants were just beginning to flourish. They were both leaning on the rear garden fence looking out toward a pretty field an copse of trees beyond when it was Spike who spoke first. 

“I assume she knows who we are Sire. But does she know what we are? What she’ll be dealing with? Just that Xan an’ I… We don’t want to drag her into a world she’s no idea about…”

Anton turned to face his childe, his demeanor calm but serious, “Connor has told her a little, but I don’t believe it is anything beyond the fact that he was adopted and has some ‘unusual abilities’ because of his heritage. I do agree that full disclosure must be made, but felt it best we do that as a family, answer any questions in a loving environment, and support any consequent decision on her part accordingly. I am of the opinion that Pippa is an old soul, there is something oddly familiar about her presence, we must trust in her innate nature. As to her ability to work with you and Alexander as you require, I have no doubt she will be as invaluable to you as my dear Natalia is to me, should she agree to stay.”

The Immortal pulled the blonde toward him, Spike baring his neck as he did so. They exchanged a reassuring mouthful of blood as a wrist found Spike’s fangs, then returned to the house Anton’s arm slung companionably over the other man’s shoulders.

Dinner was had (catering courtesy of various local artisan produce shops in the village) and the five were relaxing in the rather lovely lounge with its eclectic mix of William’s antique sideboard and period occasional tables, and the plush new white luxury lounge suite, various glass art pieces and trendy lamps. The blonde vampire was seated on a thick lambskin rug leaning back between Xander’s legs as he sat in a generous lounge chair, while the others took up places on the large lounge, all with after dinner drinks in hand.

The conversation had ranged from parental health, to study and home life, then to the project in Spain and Connor’s excitement to be joining Anton for the winter in Italy and the prospect of a longer stay, when finally the matter of Pippa’s role in Spike and Xander’s household needed to be broached. What concerned the pair the most was the revelation of their true nature and Pippa’s possible reaction to that and their prospective futures.

At a lull in the conversation Spike looked to Anton, then his little brother, and finally to Xander who gave him a somewhat tight smile and sent deep love and loyalty through their shared link. They all knew that they all had a great deal to lose if Pippa could not accept the true nature of the Aurelian-Athenatos’ household. 

Pippa picked up on the discomfort but also knew her brother’s natural difficulty in expressing anything of a ‘delicate’ nature, and it seemed to be a familial trait! “OK guys, something is up. Look, if you’ve changed your mind about me working for you, just give it a trial period and we can…”

Spike had no choice but to interrupt with a veherment, “No! Nothing like that… Just that… well, we need to show you first who, or rather what you’ll be workin’ with.” Poppie was about to protest that she had done her research and considered her choices of career path carefully, when a side-glance and strangely guilty look from her little brother gave her pause.

“Look Pet, thing is… well the thing that makes us… Ah hell… ‘m a vampire luv, or technically an immortal far as I c’n tell. Alex ‘n me come as a Mated Pair an’ our adoptive Sire is Anton who is the original Immortal. I’m related to your little brother through his real folks, my Sire is his father, and related to ‘is real Mum too I s’pose, though we’ll leave that for now. So we deal not only with humans but also the demon world, some of which is not as different or frightenin’ as it might seem an’ I’m not into eatin’ people, well not any more, and Xa..Alex never has an’… well… reckon you needed to know before you make a decision to take us on so to speak…”

It all came out in such a rush, accompanied by a look that was at once apologetic and hopeful, that Xander had to stifle a snort. Who knew Spike could babble with the best!

There was silence for a long few seconds while Pippa looked at the floor and digested the information. The other four, with their preternatural hearing, focused on any changes in her heartrate and breathing as they waited for some sort of response. 

Lifting her gaze she looked from concerned face to concerned face then all but whispered, “I was going to ask whose idea the joke was, but it’s not is it?” She paused and stared hard at Spike who had moved to squat down in front of her, “You’re serious aren’t you?!… but… You guys all look normal! OK rich and handsome as all heck, and there’s the whole gay thing with you Will and Alex (which is cool FYI) but… The whole Twighlight-Bram Stoker-Demons thing, you really have to be kidding right? Beyond the fact that my little adopted brother is weird which I kind of knew anyway… You never gave off the creepy vibe – none of you. I… um… Can you… I don’t know… show me or something?” 

At that Spike looked back at his lover for a moment, and received a highly erotic image of bloodplay while lovemaking in return. It had the right effect as the blonde growled low and immediately fell into gameface, promptly sprang onto his laughing lover with vampiric speed and nuzzled his neck. Xander’s tiny fangs decended as he reciprocated nuzzling, and a simple mutual nip and kiss was delivered before the vampire returned to his pretty human face and the floor in front of an astonished Pippa.

“Do you think you can accept workin’ for us, knowin’ what I am… what we are?”

Instead of answering Pippa turned eyes that held love, sadness and more than a little annoyance to focus on Connor. “When were you going to tell me Mr? I mean I knew some of it. I’ve always assumed that there was more to the world than just bog standard humans, and that line you fed Mum and Dad about extra strength blahh blahh, just didn’t make much sense. But you could have told me?! I’m your sister, OK by adoption but still… And William is your brother, sort of…” At this point she snorted a laugh then turned back to Spike.

“Will I be in danger? From you, from what you do? I mean, I’m assuming you’re not part of some underground drug ring or some plot to rule the world or something? ‘Cause I’m not… you know…”

It was Xander’s turn to laugh, “Sp..William? Rule the world? I’m thinking big ixnay on that one. Can you see him as an evil overlord? Heck he can’t even control me most of the time. Besides we have enough trouble sorting out our own little corner of earth, and hopefully with your help we’ll get better at that!”

At this point all present relaxed considerably, Spike moving back to his lover’s side muttering, “I’ll bet I can find some way of controllin’ you good an’ proper pet, just you wait.” Xander shivered, grinned, then gave his vampire a quick peck on the cheek, whispering, “Counting on it lover.” This elicited a low growl easily audible for the other two preternatural being present.

“Well I’m relieved, and… I mean it’s not like the vampire thing is catching. It’s not is it? Catching I mean…”

“No pet. We’ll keep you safe from all that. We need a bloody good PA not a minion!”

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing various projects that were pressing, others pending and the most urgent of all, the inevitable meet and greet party it seemed Spike and Xander were apparently obliged to throw in honor of their permanent move to England, formal introduction of full blood Aurelian Connor, and official celebration of the Mated Couple being taken by Anton as Childer.

Connor was the first to yawn and shortly after, he and Pippa were shown to what would be her new home, the newly renovated, self-contained annex (former barn) to the left of the main house.

It left the Immortal and his adoptive Childer alone for the first time since the group had arrived. Xander and Spike both bared their necks for their Sire’s pleasure. Anton merely nicked the skin of each neck with one fang, licked the drop of blood from the surface and kissed the spot as the scratch healed, and at the same time, the reciprocal act was being performed on his wrist. 

Reassured, the three alighted the stairs, “William I think it is best you, Alexander and I meet with Mr Giles at the Coven and invite Buffy along as a courtesy. There are enough international issues, particularly to do with large-scale migration, for the meeting to be seen as quite timely given the my presence in England and the new status of you two (as far as the Watchers are concerned).”

“Think Buffy will be a problem still?”

“I believe we need her onside – or at least not interfering. Her calling may cause a lack of sympathy when it comes to the needs of demon refugees, but we need the Watchers and the Covens, and any other help we can get. Let us hope she sees reason. But that is a problem for tomorrow.”

At the door of Anton’s bedroom there was a three way hug and as the family broke to go to bed, Xander said “’Night Sire.” Spike whispered, “Glad you’re here Sire.” And just before the Immortal’s door clicked closed they both heard “Glad I’m here too.”


	55. Part 73

Part 73

The next day was a lazy start with the tired travellers taking the opportunity to sleep in then enjoy exploring the grounds. Xander had taken the trouble to stock the little fridge in Pippa’s residence and the pile of fresh towels with a note “Feel free to avail yourselves to the facilities, A & W” in Spike’s Victorian script meant that the siblings were found sprawled on the pool lounges soaking up the late autumn sun.

Pippa had slept surprisingly well given the revelations of the previous night, though in the mild sunshine of the new day, it seemed like some sort of strange dream, except it apparently was anything but. She had always had a sense of ‘other’ about her little brother, but had dismissed it, as his naturally loving and chivalrous nature seemed to dominate their interactions (sibling squabbles and friendly jibes notwithstanding).

Connor had said little beyond his usual grunt and muttered “Thanks Pip” as a coffee was pushed toward him prior to their morning meander around the property, but once walking, conversation picked up.

“So are you OK with all this? The stuff Will said, I mean. I know I kind of freaked for a while when I found out.”

“Was that when Mom and Dad took you to LA for all those tests? You know, the whole car accident thing and then you guys got mugged, and Mum and Dad decided there was something wrong with you? And somehow it was supposed to all be OK?”

“Yeah, well… That’s when I met up with my real Dad – Angel, and Will, although he went by Spike back then. Eight months later there was some major battle, Dad… um… Angel was killed along with everyone else he worked with, except Will, although it was a close thing there too…” Connor paused in their walk for a moment, remembering finding the badly injured Spike and nursing him back to health. 

Pippa picked up on her brother’s dip in mood, grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly until he returned the act and began walking again. 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything Pip… ‘specially when we were with Anton last year, but I just didn’t know where to start… You’re my sister for goodness sakes and I love you. I don’t want anything to ruin family Pip, I mean, I know Will is sort of family too, but that bit’s complicated, even for me.”

Pippa considered her little brother, and his bizarre origins and apparently magically altered reality of which she was a part. Now his world was to be hers it seemed, but after last night’s revelations and lack of feeling any sense of malice or evil emmenating from something she previously considered the stuff of movies and legends, she decided. Family was family. Will had been nothing but kind and considerate to her, Anton and Will’s lovely partner Xander were generous, good company and really did feel like favored distant relatives somehow. 

Connor was now standing off to her right staring into the distance, his shoulders tense and she belatedly realized that she had not only ceased walking but had apparently been silent for a little too long for her brother’s comfort.

“Connor, look at me.” As her brother turned she realized the depth of his worry as he leveled rather desperate blue eyes at her hazel. “Listen little brother… You don’t get rid of me that easy! Just because this is a bit of news I hadn’t been expecting, Ghods who would, it doesn’t change a thing. I am thrilled to be here working in a job I could only dream about since I’m straight out of university. I get to travel, to work for a family company (OK of sorts but still!) and hang out with some genuinely great people. My bosses are handsome and rich and I know them well enough that they give me a place to live and promise opportunities to learn on the job. OK? As for you and our family… It changes nothing. I can still beat you in an argument and I figure I’ll always be older than you, will always have something to say if you screw up and… have better dress sense, so there.”

What ensued was a rather weepy hug, followed by a quick slap on Connor’s arm. “Now come on. Let’s get back. I’ve got some calls and work to do. Will wants to have this trip to see this guy called Rupert Giles organized for tomorrow and I just know Anton is itching to arrange a house warming – and his PA is coming over to show me the ropes so I need to organize for that too.”

Their return to the house was at pace and just in time to greet Anton who was settling outside to catch up on emails and other news. He smiled at the pair, noting the easy banter between them and the comfortable closeness indicating that all was well in his adoptive family. The coming days, indeed weeks, might well prove trying. They would all need the trust and strength that only familial bonds could provide.

Late afternoon two days later, the Aurelian/Athenatos men left Pippa and the recently arrived Natalia to plan the coming house warming party, and made their way to the coven – with Spike driving their luxury Jag atypically within the speed limit. There was little dialogue en route as much of the discussion regards their coming visit had already taken place. Instead the men travelled in comfortable silence only broken by Connor’s occasional comment comparing the south-east England countryside to California, and Spike’s cursing this or that driver’s perceived violation of traffic etiquette.

Their arrival was on schedule, coinciding with sunset and without fanfare. Before entering, and out of eyeline of the building, wrists were offered and blood exchanged in an act of reassurance and solidarity.

An aging wiccan met them at the door and ushered them up to Giles’ office.

To Xander, it seemed a lifetime since he had been the invalid guest of the establishment, so much had changed, and yet he still felt like he had been called to the high school principal’s office. Spike detected an increase in the normally impossible slow heartbeat, so reached out to squeeze his Mate’s hand, whispering “It’ll be fine Pet.”

Giles was at a bookshelf to the left of his desk as the four entered and turned with a polite smile. He placed the book in hand on his desk and greeted the newcomers with a nod.

“Ahh. Xander, Spike. Good of you to come.” The word “finally” was left unsaid but Xander heard it in the tone nevertheless protocol dictated he do the introductions.

“Senior Watcher Rupert Giles, may I present my adoptive Sire, Anton Athenatos, the Immortal, and my brother in law and lore Connor Aurelius Reilly.” 

Connor offered a near nervous handshake, while Anton was his usual charming self and gave a rather surprised Giles a traditional Roman warrior greeting, gripping him at the elbow and bringing their forearms into line, rather than shaking his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you at last Rupert, and wonderful to be back at the South East Coven at last. Your work here is most admirable, and I thank you for all the care you have shown Alexander over the years. Is your sister Beatrice well?”

Giles spluttered a little then regained his composure, “I believe so. I did not realize you were… acquainted.”

Anton gave the man a delighted smile, causing Spike to wonder if Beatrice Giles had been one of his Sire’s many human lovers, and wouldn’t that be priceless… 

“I have only met her once or twice but am the proud owner of several of her watercolors of the Lakes region. She is one of the few contemporary artists able to capture the ethereal nature of the morning light across the landscape, a wonderful talent. Do you dabble?”

Spike smirked, he had rarely seen the watcher quite so flustered, and honestly had no idea Giles even had a sister. He looked over to his lover, Xander too, seemed to be silently enjoying the exchange and shrugged, both men acknowledging the extraordinary ability of their Sire to make a genuine, personal connection with almost anyone and thereby encourage accord – or at least more amicable negotiations.

After a short followup exchange, Giles led the four to the formal dining room, now conference room that was already buzzing with voices.

Spike put a calming hand in the small of his lover’s back and whispered, “Slayer’s in a right tizzy pet, let’s leave the talkin’ to Sire to start eyy?”

Xander acknowledged the statement with an almost impercebtible nod and felt love wash over him from their link. Connor saw and heard the exchange, and positioned him at the rear of the group accordingly. Spike acknowledged the move as one typical of the boy’s biological father, ‘always protect your perimeter’.

When Giles and Anton entered the room fell silent, but as Xander and Spike made their way to their seats, closely followed by Connor, the temperature seemed to turn positively icy as Buffy stared daggers at Spike and managed a rather dismissive snort as she noted the reassuring touches exchanged by all four newcomers the Athenatos/Aurelians took their places. 

Giles addressed the group from his position at the head of the table. “Immortal Anton, High Mistress Eleanor of the Surrey Coven, ladies and gentlemen welcome. For those of you unfamiliar with the Immortal’s family…” At this Buffy snorted loudly garnering a number of raised eyebrows at her rudeness. 

“May I also introduce William and Alexander Aurelius and William’s brother by blood Connor. We are pleased and honored to gather such an esteemed group today to discuss current issues facing the magical and nonmagical communities of England and particularly our corner of it. 

“We currently have a crisis throughout Europe caused by human wars in other regions and a refugee influx of both the human and magical/demon variety leading to a rise in nationalism and inter group conflict. High Mistress Eleanor, if you would please fill our visitors in regards the steps the covens are making to assist and integrate magical newcomers to our shores…” and so the meeting proceeded like so many others Anton and his adoptive Childer had been a part of recently.

The issues were familiar, though dates and places may have varied in their detail. The calm presence of the Immortal and the inner serenity the High Mistress seemed to exude seemed to encourage others to discuss the issues sensibly and for consensus regards actions to be reached with a minimum of fuss. 

Anton gave a brief overview of some of the difficulties arising, such as the Scourge, housing and food resources, permenant resettling of various demon clans, and threats to the stability of the magical community with the movement of so many beings and practitioners of that ilk, and strategies being tried to allieviate the worst effects. 

Xander and Spike reported on the projects in Barcelona and the positive outcomes observed when the community embraced refugees, including demons, fully. Connor presented a number of well thought out proposals, both legal and economic, that might assist human policy changes designed to assist the situation, and Anton added weight to the same by citing a number of historical precedents for similar arrangements.

Other participants in the meeting listened with interest, interjected with questions and some of their own suggestions. Plans were made, investigations of options planned, and another meeting scheduled, and there was positive vibe in the room as the close of proceedings approached. But not all present were happy. A very agitated Buffy stood abruptly, thumped the table and glared at Xander and his adoptive family. 

"Well, now all that's wonderful and friendly, and I'm all for the savage of little fluffy non violent demons, but let’s talk reality people. Who makes the decision as to who is good and who is dangerous? When does that happen? And what about us protectors of the humans? How we going to tell who's who? I mean, we're supposed to what, ask for some sort of certificate or something from every demon baddie before we can get with the slayage? And how do we know these four aren't all leading us into a trap? I mean did you people even ask these guys about their history? Not exactly stellar citizens, I mean in Rome Anton there is friends with both sides of the evil/good divide, and those two Childer as he continues to call them, both with the crazy and very recently so no telling there…” 

As the blonde continued her rant, Spike sought out the hand of his Lover, and noted Anton’s calming touch on Connor’s arm as his biological father was mentioned and his own origins questioned. The four shared calming thoughts through their familial link as they waited out the storm of hurtful words.

Finally it was the High Mistress Eleanor who silenced the Slayer with a sweeping wave of her hand and stated firmly, “Enough!”


	56. Part 74

Chapter 74

Buffy glared at the powerful Wiccan as the woman calmly stood and stated, “You seem to be carrying some deep resentments that are coloring your views, and though we all respect your need to hold onto those for now, I would ask that you refrain from insulting members of this meeting as that behavior is inappropriate, indeed merely emphasizes our need to work toward balance in these matters. The loyalty of the Immortal to that particular cause is not to be questioned. The proposals tabled deserve consideration and I propose we adjorn for now and meet again in a week’s time. Rupert?”

Giles was still somewhat thrown by Buffy’s words, but cleared his throat and replied, “Yes, yes indeed. I believe that would be the best course of action. We do need time to explore the Council’s possible contributions and the impact on our field operatives.” He stood, signaling the end of the meeting, “Thank you all for coming tonight. I take it we will reassemble here in a week’s time.”

The majority of the group filed out, leaving only the Mistress, Giles and the Athenatos/Aurelians in the room. As she departed, Buffy threw a folder onto the table in front of Spike and Anton, “And as far as Xander’s loyalty, Spike, you might want to check these out. Seems like he’s got a friend of the non-flammable variety, or should I say a groin buddy. One of the Slayers in Barcelona took these a few weeks ago.” She gave Spike a nasty grin, swished her blonde hair dramatically as she turned, and left the room.

Spike turned a quizzical look to Xander and mild concern flowed through the link, but there was only love, curiosity and a mild sense of worry coming through in return. Anton reached out and flipped open the file, smiled widely then with a genuine belly laugh, spread the contents for all to see.

The first three photos were obviously taken early afternoon on a Barcelona beach, the sun was still high in the sky and few people were evident indicating the probable time to be during the daily siesta. The first was of the backs of two male figures wandering along the water’s edge, clad only in swimming attire, obviously holding hands. In the second, Xander had turned enough to make out his grin and was splashing the other figure, who was caught on camera mid jump of surprise, and the third was Xander kissing the other man whose face was still obscured.

The consequent dozen or so photos were of the pair at various times of the afternoon and early evening, always in sunlight, and always either touching or kissing.

The Mistress joined in the laughter with the Anton and his boys, Giles the only one who was left frowning. Xander finally calmed enough to notice, elbowed Spike in the ribs, none to gently, and the pair turned to address the old Watcher, Xander taking Spike’s hand as they did so.

“Somethin’ we might have forgotten to tell you lot, though thought you might’ve figured it for yourselves. Been sunproof since L.A. mate. Still not after a tan mind, bloody English Victorian skin tends to lobster after ten minutes, but not likely to spontaneously ignite if’n I wander outside in the daytime. Bloody useful trick in a place like Barcelona, makes for some mightily relaxin’ ‘siestas au naturale’ with my mate, I don’t mind sayin’. Weren’t given the chance to tell the Slayer last time we crossed paths. Probably just as well.”

Giles managed to look intrigued, mildly embarrassed and slightly annoyed all at once, he polished his glasses, cleared his throat twice, then gave a put upon sigh, “Yes well, I should have suspected…”

It was Spike’s turn to look surprised and, his mirth suddenly evaporating, “Oh, and why is that?”

“Your adoptive Sire mentioned, in passing, that there was a prophesy regarding the two who would bring balance, so I spent some time referencing the same. 

“I had assumed it was linked to a slayer and wiccan pairing, as the text had several references to a joining of two extraordinary beings who walk with the blessing of the sun, moon and the ancient forces. Of course, like many of these bloody things, it also spends an inordinate amout of time blithering on about the various ‘joinings’ of said beings in various ceremonies. And quite frankly, I discounted the more recent references to “ecstatic joining in the midday sun” as the erotic ravings of a frustrated, over sexed hermit!”

Spike smirked and winked at his partner, who sniggered and was nudged by a smiling Connor, the younger man faux whispering, “Man! That’s not a prediction – it’s field notes!”

Giles mumbled a somewhat embarrassed, “Oh… I didn’t… yes well, I should have…” then a much louder, “Be that as it may, we must now concern ourselves, particularly the Council and the slayers in our care, with how we can work with your family, Anton, as it seems an alliance is the obvious path. I am also intrigued as to why now?”

Connor, who had been silent since his brief speech during the meeting, stated simply, “Tipping point.”

Everyone in the room turned to listen to the youngest Aurelian. 

“Tipping point, as in global crisis. 

“The rape of the planet for profit, unsustainable growth and debt, inequality and food shortages, illegal trade and corporate greed, political corruption – and not just in the third world, and the denial of our common spiritual connection. The knee jerk reaction is to turn to anyone who can point to a quick fix. 

Extremists love the chaos, physical, fiscal and psychological. It gives them credibility since they always have a simplistic reason and moronic, materialistic solution. They create an enemy to blame, an easy target group or groups who are named as the source of all the problems. Your average Joe, who just wants stability and things to go as they were ‘in the good old days’ but can’t, will be inclined to listen to anyone who promises stability and an easy life, even better if they are able to vent their anger somehow. So in selfishness and denial of facts, ignoring the common good and the need for compassion in all arenas, the easy option is chosen. Close the borders, kill the ‘enemy’, ignore Mother Earth, and provide fodder for the despots and dictators in all of their guises.

I just wish we we could get rid of them all – like on Quortoth of something, put them into the fighting pit together and let them slug it out ‘til they’re all gone by their own hand, then we could just call on the moderates to organize and unite, bringing peace by common effort and education. I don’t know… Isn’t it possible to somehow personalize this for the masses, make the suffering family their family somehow? Blitz the media, tie up the power monger’s resources… make the problem the enemy, not particular groups of people?”

All present listened quietly to the young man, admiring his passion, no doubt accurate summary, but doubtful of the apparent simplicity of the solution. Silence befell the group for a time, until Anton spoke with quiet authority.

“All you note is true little brother, and well put. This is a pattern repeated since humans organized into clans, one I have seen more times than I can count. The problem lies with the power-hungry few, if they are unable to see the benefit of all, beneficent, as it were then their leadership will be corrupted by dark forces. Sadly, and regardless of the intentions of any leader, it will be the small and the weak that suffer most.

For the current crisis there are obvious solutions of course, but they will be complex and difficult to implement, but not impossible. Balance is key. 

I suggest we adjourn for today, consider our options for both the immediate refugee crisis and Gaia’s longer-term health. Let us ponder our assets, our allies and potential methods. And for today, let us adjourn. We should meet again tomorrow, say… early afternoon… would this suit you Rupert? Mistress?”

The aging Watcher removed his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly, “Yes, yes of course. That is, if it is agreeable with you Mistress?”

The High Wiccan smiled, “That sounds like a fine plan. And I would like to extend an invitation to all in attendance to dine with us after, as I am sure some home cooked fare will be welcome by then.”

Farewells were brief and it was a rather subdued group that travelled to a rather lovely B&B of Anton’s choosing. The phonecall to arrange the same made en route.

The four were greeted enthusiastically by a plump, smiling woman who welcomed Anton like a long lost relative, kissing him on both cheeks while speaking in rapid Italian, then doing likewise to ‘his boys’, before taking the Immortal’s arm and leading them up to two generous bedrooms on the second floor of the rambling country manor. 

Luggage was at a minimum as the four had only packed for overnight as an afterthought, so the men took little time investigating their overnight abode in favor of graciously accepting the invitation to take supper with the lady of the house.

Though it was quite late in the evening, Claudia was the perfect hostess, ushering the new guests into the drawing room, plying them with drinks of choice and passing around fingerfood, all the while keeping up a commentary, introducing her husband George (a portly gent who was as quiet as his lovely wife was chatty) and their two other guests, an elderly couple from New Zealand “on their first trip overseas, can you believe that!” It was a relief after the tension and worry of the meeting at the coven.


	57. Part 75

Part 75

Spike and Xander bade goodnight to their Sire and little brother at the door of their shared room, the explanation for the impromptu ‘executive meeting’ the following evening being a simple one from Anton. “It will be necessary for us to discuss our thoughts tomorrow before the meeting – so we might offer some advice to Giles and the coven. But in the coming weeks, without the entire coven group and assorted slayers and watchers being privy to the full agenda we, as a family, will need to work through our plans fully and privately. Sometimes fewer opinions can bring clarity to a proposal or proposals for the wider group. So sleep on it my loved ones and let us face that prospect in the morning with clear heads.”

The mated pair stripped without comment en route to their bed, whereupon Xander collapsed face down and groaned. 

Spike sat for a moment before taking advantage of the position to pepper kisses up the muscular back from buttocks to shoulder. Xander turned to face his lover and accepted a chaste kiss on the lips then rolled onto his side as the blonde eased down to mirror his position. Long slim fingers stroked away an unruly lock of dark brown as a liquid baritone voice inquired, “Want to offload, sleep then shag, or do it in the opposite order Pet?”

“Can I have the first option on repeat?” was the reply, accompanied by a somewhat rueful smile, “Kind of need to talk, process then hold you while I sleep before I’m good for much else.”

Spike sighed but understood completely and stroked his beloved down the side he could reach. “OK Luv… You start and I’ll try to keep up… though if you begin with the slayer’s pictures I might have to take matters into me own hands so to speak.”

Xander sniggered, “I can’t believe she did that! You know… I’ve got the certificate to say I’m insane, but I never did, would never do that… to anyone! I mean, what was she trying to achieve? It wasn’t like that was going to change the course of history, or any sort of negotiations, even if it were true… And boy howdy! She sure doesn’t know me if she thought I would cheat on you, on anyone, like that! Even that kiss with Willow when we were kidnapped by you… that was because we thought… well we were terrified and children really, and we thought we were going to die! Anya was a different issue and we sorted our differences after, just before…” 

Spike could feel the anxiety rising to fever pitch through their link and stroked down his lover’s cheek, but let his mate continue for the moment, knowing that the former friend of the Slayer needed to work this out on his own.

“Ghods Spike! What is her problem? I mean I know I was loop dee loo there for a while, but I’ve been doing OK since you. More than OK! And I’m happy, and I have family, I’ve even talked to my birth family and they’re… well anyway… they seem happy that I’m doing OK, and with you. So what’s her deal? And yes… shutting up now… but… aren’t you just a bit angry?”

Spike kissed his lover then leaned back and conveyed as much love and compassion as he could as he stared into the chocolate brown eyes of his mate. “ ‘S not about you, or about us particularly Pet. Slayer’s not really capable of thinkin’ beyond how the world should centre around her. Don’t like it when her ‘minions’ do well and pass her by. All made worse if they succeed where she’s failed. An’ before you go protestin’ think about it Pet. All she sees is Sire, Anton, her ex-, adoptin’ yours truly an’ you as kin, takin’ on little brother as well – Angel’s son. An’ her tryin’ to get back at me through you, for survivin’ when Ang… when Sire…” Spike sniffed hard and finished, “Stupid selfish bitch, give Harm a run for her money… So I wouldn’t worry Pet. Backfired didn’t it. She tries anythin’ else an’ we’ll deal OK?”

Xander gave a rather subdued, “Yeah.”

Spike stroked his mate’s cheek, “What else is goin’ on in that noggin of yours?”

The brunette gave a heavy sigh, “It’s just… How do you do it Spike? More to the point, how does Anton?”

Spike decided to deliberately misunderstand, “Well, with blokes it generally involves alcohol and a whole lot of lube, chits too – though lube is optional.”

Xander snorted and smacked his lover on the arm, “Evil vamp mine! That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Spike gave his partner another kiss, this time barely brushing lips, “I do that, luv, but made you smile. Seems we’ve had precious little of that today… So what do you mean by ‘it’?

“Seeing the injustice and cruelty of humans to humans… I mean demons have kind of an excuse… but… I saw stuff in Africa, hell, I did stuff, and it was all crazy… the whole lot… and eventually it swallowed me… I… I don’t know how you see that time and again, war after war, screw up after screw up by humanity, and not want to… I don’t know, shake some sense into them all, just try to get everyone to get along or something… see the bigger picture… How can I do it? I’m pretty much still plain old Xander in my head.”

Spike had been stroking Xander’s arm and considering the words carefully, his answer now needed to be honest, even if the truth sounded a little like the catch phrases from some new age self help book. Nevertheless he replied without ceasing the caress, “Can’t speak for Anton, so I reckon you an’ little brother should have a bit of a conflab with him too at some stage. But as far as me? Yeah, I’ve seen some things as would make you wonder why humanity hasn’t wiped itself out already, evil in men (an’ women) of the human variety as would have ol’ Angelus cowerin’. An’ from me own study of the classics, same has been repeated so long as there’s a bastard in the room with visions of grandeur and a populace what’s needy. 

“Those in the know have it figured out see… it’s all about power an’ greed. You get a bunch of folks who are sufferin’ or whose comfy lifestyle is threatened, and feed ‘em some bollocks ‘bout who’s to blame and keep ‘em fearful. Don’t matter if it’s truth or fiction. Stir the pot hard enough, then stand back to watch the caos. Only people who really win are the ones at the top. Sure the ones at the top might change names, even mean to do good at the beginnin’ but the result is the same. Ever read Orwell pet?” Spike paused his stroking and waited as Xander processed what had been said.

“You mean Orson Wells? War of the Worlds?”

The ensuing groan from the vampire was accompanied by, “Bloody hell… *Orwell*, famous books ‘Animal Farm’, ‘1984’?”

“Is that the one with ‘all pigs being equal’? ‘Cause I really didn’t like that one, I read the first bit and the last chapter, then kind of let Willow do my book report.” Spike felt the pang of guilt and embarrassment through the link but pressed on.

“Yeah, that one. Know why you didn’t like it, luv?”

“Well, it was pretty obvious that it was all going to go wrong right from the start, if you blame one group and throw out everyone in charge, ditch everything that works, then you have to have something better to replace it. If you don’t then… Oh…” 

“Yeah… ‘s why most revolutions fail an’ most wars line the pockets of those in the know. Sure you might fix some problems, help some as deserve helpin’, but in the end stability is about respect for the needs of everyone, balancing power, looking about to see what’s wrong and havin’ a proper idea of a good future – not perfect mind, none of that ‘everyone will be rich’ bollocks, just a fair future. Right to feed an’ a roof over your head, some down time to rest, a sense of belonging, love, respect (call it what you will), an’ the occasional treat. It’s all about balance…” At that thought Spike suddenly stopped, his gentle strokes ceased and his demeanor changed as realization struck and he whispered, “And that’s what those in the know called us innit… ‘the balance’. Don’t really know as to what that really means though…”

In a move that Xander could hardly track, Spike was up out of bed and half way to dressed, turning in an almost afterthought to throw some jeans in Xander’s direction. “C’mon luv. Gotta see Sire. Let’s get a few things sorted.”

The pair arrived at Anton’s door, a little surprised to find it partway open, a quiet conversation already underway inside despite the late hour. Spike, ever the polite Victorian, still knocked and, taking his mate’s hand, politely waited.

A tired but smiling Anton greeted them as the door was pulled wide open, “I was hoping you would both come. Connor too, I imagine. It seems sleep evades us all this night, so we had best discuss what troubles us.”

The suite was relatively small by Anton’s standards, but leant itself to the task at hand. Spike and Xander took up a place side by side on the bed while the other two resumed their occasional chairs, pulling them around to make a circle. A quiet calm fell on the group as each person gathered their thoughts. Finally, it was Anton who sighed heavily then spoke.

“We have all seen conflict up close, violence and suffering too difficult for most to comprehend let alone survive. We are all participants in parts of our world most humans cannot or will not understand. And now we are seeing the culmination of many factors, the resolution of a number of prophesies, a changing of times. 

“I have seen times like these before, eras of peace peppered by small uprisings in, as far as the populace of the larger empires are concerned, remote and mysterious climes that have little if anything to do with their own lives. All the great Empires have something in common. Rulers keep their territories in check by promoting the advantages of citizens belonging to a particular place with promises of peace and fear of the other, meanwhile consolidating their own wealth and power. For the best rulers, this is done through genuine devotion to their peoples. For the others, it is a matter of playing on the ignorance and basic desires of a predictable life to the masses – promoting an external, vague (or not so vague) threat in order to engender fear and nervousness, whilst manufacturing enough controllable local or distant crises to keep citizens ‘busy’. 

“A few informed thinkers in any Empire can see the follies inherent in systems that are exclusive rather than inclusive, that deny the basic need to be at one with each other and the earth, and the minor, yet no less real, sacrifices required to address the real issue - balance. These few will try to communicate that truth and knowledge but if the system is corrupt, they will be silenced, eliminated in one way or another, by the evil few in power.”

Connor looked desperate, “So when the distant conflicts gains desperate knowable faces, but stay distant, it’s OK but when masses of individuals start fleeing warzones and famines, when the truth is undeniable to all…”

Anton replied quietly, “Then we must act as advisors to those seeking to restore balance, draw together individuals and groups committed to sustainable solutions. Many will still die and empires will no doubt still topple. It has happened before… many times in human and demon history, and the greater the population, the more caotic and uncontrollable will be the interim. There is a way forward, there always is.” Anton reached over to Connor who stretched out his hand and clasped the Immortal’s. Spike and Xander rose from their seats and knelt in front of their Sire and little brother, also joining hands to complete a circle.

Anton’s resonant voice washed over them as the four men instinctively closed their eyes, “Place your thoughts, your spirit, into our circle. Let us be one with each other, with the light and the dark, the stars and Mother Earth. Let us be at peace and allow the energies of all realms to wash over us and strengthen us, that we might sleep fitfully and dream collectively tonight.”

The blood link flew wide open as the Immortal fell quiet. Initially, high emotions and a wave of jumbled worries, memories and thoughts flowed between the four. Recollections of people and places in history from Anton, battles won and lost, power plays, betrayals, bloody sacrifice and exploitation on the part of humans and demons. Spike’s memories too came into the mix, people and places, desperate circumstances, scenes of torture, and loss of life by disease, starvation and bloody murder. 

Connor’s experiences in Quortoth were shared, beasts unimaginable, fear, fury and abandonment. Xander’s recollections of Africa flowed into the mix, the overwhelming terror, loneliness, pandemics, starvation and genocide. Then, more interestingly, Xander’s thoughts turned to unparalleled acts of kindness amongst the mahem, of small triumphs, of gratefulness for the gift of life and friendship, and of quiet times in the madness when the beauty of nature and domesticity could be observed. 

It was Xander’s latter thoughts that shifted the focus for all in the group, and more such memories flowed from the four. Images of Hadrian flowed from Anton; Spike’s thoughts swirled with memories of his human mother then Xander; Connor of his adoptive parents and flashes of Angel; and moments later calm descended and they were as one. They all saw and felt each other’s conscious and unconscious minds with complete clarity and were comforted and reassured. Unconditional love, strength and fealty was felt through every fiber of their beings and they returned to consciousness was accompanied by the contemplation of what they had seen and the many things that had not. For all the anguish and pain, there were also residual memories of triumph over evil in its many guises, and the assurance of family.

It was enough. They returned to their individual status slowly. There was no need for words, just loving hugs before they parted and moved to their own rooms. 

Xander gently undressed Spike before the favor was returned. They arms and legs intertwined as they curled around each other. Now sleep would come.


	58. Part 76

Part 76

Xander woke from his slumber just as the first birds began to herald the dawn, and was immediately aware of the absence of his usual limpit of a partner, ever the cuddler, Spike. 

He gently probed their mating link and found, not exactly sadness, but a hint of contemplative melancholy. 

Pushing aside the generous down douve to join his lover, he realized their room was freezing, so grabbed some sweat pants and donned the thick, deep blue robe Spike had insisted he bring. Xander scanned their suite for the blonde but found nothing, so resorted to the bond once more.

Their link called to him from downstairs, the sense of affection marking Spike’s awareness that he was being sought. The open patio door leading to the pretty rear garden was open, and the dark silhouette and curling whisp of cigarette smoke unmistakable. He sidled up behind his lover, slid his arms around the narrow hips, enveloped his mate with his larger form, and kissed the back of the unruly blonde curls with familiar ease before whispering, “You OK?”

“Yeah Pet. Just felt like seein’ the dawn for a change. Used to be a might concerned this time of day, what with impending sunlight ‘n all. Now it’s… the colors are somethin’ aren’t they? Better out here without all the city noise ‘n air pollution. Seein’ the last of the stars overwhelmed by the light of the sun. Special that… Like to see it someday in a place where I c’n see the whole sky at once as the sun rises – seen pictures o’ course, ‘n before you start, not some bloody beach or middle of Africa or godforsaken tundra. Like it to be somewhere they speak the Queen’s English an’ c’n serve a decent cuppa. Not many spots on the globe left like that.”

Xander pondered for a moment before it occurred, “Oz. He invited us to Australia in their summer. We could do that, I mean. Anton might like to as well and… Haven’t we invested in something there, mining or mineral exploration? And I’m sure they’ve got demons down there too. We could make it a study tour or… I don’t know… Forget I said anything. It’s a stupid idea.”

Spike leaned back into the embrace a little more at that, “Hey Luv, not stupid at all! ‘N I thought we agreed, no one puts you down – not even you. We’ll have a chat to family after the hilarious war room conference with the coven. ‘Course we’ve got a certain house warmin’ ‘n a few business bits to sort, but I’m sure we c’n work a trip downunder somehow.” 

The vampire gave his lover’s hand a squeeze then continued, with feigned concern, “Mind you, they’ve got all sorts of nasties waitin’ for you in the bush down there, ‘n I’m not talkin’ demons. Heard there’s spiders that’ll chew off an arm, kangaroos fightin’ in the streets, crocs in the swimmin’ pools ‘n wild koalas in all the trees.” 

Xander paused for a moment then gave a snort of laughter, “Don’t forget the sharks, snakes and man-eating frogs…”

Spike grinned as he turned until chest to chest with his mate, kissing him soundly before adding, “Always did fall for the daft ones.”

“And don’t you forget it. Come on, since you’re up…” Xander looked down between them where mutual interest could be felt through their garments, “Can I interest you in a pre breakfast ‘shag’?”

“Thought you’d never ask pet… Come on.” With that they all but ran inside, hampered only by the urgency of dual erections and intermittent kisses.

……………..

The drive to the coven was quiet, but surprisingly less tense than the previous day, a mutual sharing of blood prior to leaving laying open the familial link and calming all four men.

The mood at the coven was somber but hopeful and the absence of Buffy noted as the four entered. All in the room seemed somewhat fatigued, a symptom of long hours in research and discussion after the previous evening’s meeting. Despite the decision to recommence talks a week after the previous day, all attending members had been contacted with haste following the secondary discussion post Buffy, and agreed that the following day was suitable for the vast majority and would be advisable given the urgency of matters.

Giles shook hands with Anton and gave the other three reassuring smiles. There were a number of demons and several humans (with magical ‘prickles’ as Xander later noted) present who had not been in attendance at the previous gathering but without exception deferred to the High Mistress and to Anton, indicating a friendly respect for both.

This time proceedings merely touched on the dialogue of the previous day and moved quickly to solutions to the refugee crisis as it pertained to their magical and demon bretheren. Old networks were suggested - escape routes and safe houses that had been utilized in times past when similar forced movements of populations had occurred. New transport methods were discussed and difficulties due to newer methods of surveillance mulled over. Changes to underground networks were reviewed and and alternatives to traditional (now prohibitively difficult) border crossings also discussed, but in the end, it was the tacit agreement that an amnesty would be signed and held sacred by all utilizing the network. A no killing policy was not enough, it had to extend to no violence and a very deliberate embracing of all half breeds and human relatives/partners of those seeking sanctuary.

Anton promised to use all his (the Athenatos) historical contacts to find other regional leaders in the world who were prepared and able to either reunite traditional families and clans, or integrate new ones into their territories. For some less populated but rich areas it was less of a problem and would be managed on the quiet (as far as the human population were concerned). For poorer regions where a long standing respect and accommodation of mystical creatures, ‘the other’, was a cultural given, it was simply a matter of quiet words, promise of ongoing global support, and organizational infrastructure within the mystical community. In some cases, old tribal areas would be repopulated, something that may well have very beneficial outcomes as pointed out by one of the wiccans present.

The issue of the Scourge came up toward the end but was treated with the same set of suggested tactics as were to be put in place for any other extremist group active, conserted elimination of leaders and cells of activists as the need arose, and constant information gathering regards movements and intentions of those same groups. Groups of slayers were to be included in the first responders to the Scourge threat in areas where humans and half-breeds were caught in the firing line, but other demon groups were keen to act in areas where their territory was at risk, and promised communication and action as needed.

There was little more to be discussed and much to do following the meeting and since this was the second dialogue in two days there was little reason to reconvene again in a week, rather a date a month hence was set, with promises to have regular contact in the interim to convey progress on all fronts. 

The meeting had been long and arduous – but all parties agreed, well worth their time. A way forward was established, at least for now, and there was a sense of real hope as the group moved to their respective transport.

Just before the Immortal’s party departed, Anton was taken aside by the Coven High Mistress, a small favor needed regards smoothing over a slight misunderstanding with the High Mistress of the Prague Coven apparently. He smiled at his Childer and waved them on to the car. 

Giles caught Xander’s eye, indicating he needed to talk semi privately. The former Scoobie touched his mate on the arm and conveyed his intention to hold back for a moment, so Spike walked ahead with Connor. 

Xander smiled as he stood waiting for Giles to speak, then decided to play an old card, “S’up G’man.” 

Giles simply smiled back, “Nice to see your humor has not completely been subsumed by your newly found demeanor. I simply wanted to express my support of all you and your… family is doing. And to warn you that Buffy continues to be opposed to your relationship with Spike, and the Immortal, and you must be careful as I am afraid she is… somewhat irrational when it comes to matters of past lovers. She also does not seem to accept that you could recover from your bout of depression, something I am genuinely chuffed about, I do confess. Just take care dear boy, who knows what she might do in such an agitated state.”

Xander frowned, “Is Willow OK with… you know… us? Because I really think we can handle a Slayer, but if Willow plays the magic card… well we’ll all be in trouble. I know Sire would not stand for that.”

Anton had finished his conversation and came toward them smiling, so Xander quickly changed the conversation, “Anyway we would love you to come to the housewarming party next weekend, now that the convening of court leaders is a month away we can go ahead as planned. All welcome and the house will be open to all invited from around 6pm. Oh and bring your bathing suit if you fancy a spa or a swim.”

“Thank you, I most certainly will attend, but I fear my swim suit was retired some years ago, perhaps a guitar would be welcome however?”

Anton placed a kind hand on the old watcher’s shoulder, “Splendid idea! Every party needs live music in my opinion. Now come Xander, time we returned to said house. I have some urgent calls to make and I am sure Pippa and Natalia will be wondering where we are by now.”

With that the four departed, the next few days would be busy, but the prospect of a party was a source of genuine excitement.


	59. Part 77

Part 77

Waking at home the next morning was a relief. Xander groaned and tried to stretch, dislodging his limpit like blonde vampire in the process and receiving a semiconscious mumbled “mmf bllddy ‘ell” before said blonde clamped onto his partner even tighter. 

With a sigh, Xander kissed the top of Spike’s curls, near whispered, “Nature calls honey, you have to let me up”, then literally pried off the arm around his waist with his free arm, before extracting the rest of his limbs from under the sleeping male and leaving the bed. He turned momentarily to see his lover relax into the warm spot he had vacated, smiled and resolved to take a mid morning swim after his ablutions.

Xander checked the time as he wandered through the quiet house in only his bathing suit, towel over his shoulder and goggles in hand. It was only nine in the morning and although the sun was obviously out, it was still dull and quite cool outside. Thanking the gods of pool heating he plunged in and swam for the requisite forty minutes, two kilometers plus of easy freestyle, before he stopped at the house end of the pool. 

Swimming seemed to be a natural meditation most days, just a rhythmic easy way to clear his head. Today, however, he was a little preoccupied with his to do list, even so, the exercise helped and he exited the pool feeling calmer than he entered. 

Pippa met him at the patio door, “Connor and I are about to have breakfast. I figure we should catch up on the what’s what on the party and the business stuff after that if that’s OK? Nothing urgent, just… I want to show you the system Felicia has helped regards all your mail…” 

Xander smiled at the enthusiasm of their new P.A. and nodded his approval, “You’re a wonder. Maybe we can do all the stuff to do with Barcelona and wait for Will to get up for the other stuff.”

“Sure. Connor will probably want in too…”

As Xander made his way upstairs to shower and change, Pippa called out, “Oh and your mother called here. Something about their planned trip to Europe. She’d like you to call back, perhaps around 5pm their time but I think it might be better in the morning don’t you? I’ll work out the times and let you know….”

Xander showered swiftly, preoccupied by the last comment. His mother had only ever called twice before in the whole time he had been absent from the states. The first time was just prior to him going to Africa reporting that his Great Aunt Eunice had passed away (a lady of whom he was very fond), and the second a tentative call to reassure him he was loved and wanted during his period in hospital when he was deemed a suicide risk (on the advice of the doctors via Giles, he later found out). And so he worried as he dressed and made his way downstairs.

Pippa was waiting with a slip of paper when he descended the stairs. “Hi. I worked out the times and it’s still early there but I figure it sounded kind of important so… Anyway here’s your mom’s mobile number. Would you like me to get you a juice or coffee first?”

Xander smiled weakly at the young woman, she was a true sweetheart he decided, and an efficient one at that. He was very glad at that moment, that Anton had encouraged Spike and he to ask her to be their P.A.

“No it’s OK. Probably won’t take that long really.” Xander took the paper and looked at the phone. It would be about 6.30am ‘their time’ but a weekday so not too early in the big picture of things. Taking the handset, he dialed as he wandered into the sunlit sittingroom and paced tensely while it rang, wishing all the while that Spike could be there for support.

A female voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hi Mom? It’s Xander. Pippa said you called.”

“Xander! Oh thank goodness. I thought you might be somewhere else, well not at home. I know I told your secretary that it was about our trip… I left messages on your cellphone too, but… well it doesn’t matter now. Sweetie, the real reason I rang is that your Dad had a mild heart attack about this time yesterday.”

Xander felt his stomach drop with shock, and sat heavily on the nearest chair. “Is he… I mean… Is he OK?”

“He’s still in hospital honey, but I didn’t want to call until I had some sort of an idea of… well, of how bad things were or what was going to happen. I just came home this morning to pick up some things for him and sort of get my head straight. They did some tests yesterday and he’s seeing the surgeon this afternoon, so I’ll go back in a little while.”

Xander’s head was spinning, admittedly his father and he had never been close, but he had always been there, and since the implosion of Sunnydale and his parents’ reestablishment of their lives off the Hellmouth things had improved. Both his mother and father seemed to have benefitted from the shift, and with financial and emotional situation improved, gaining from the relative calm. His mother had joined a local quilting group and father taken up golf more seriously, with both of them actually finding time to enjoy gardening and walking together. And Xander had gained a more mature perspective on his childhood and some of his parents’ apparent ‘failings’ with the benefit of distance, time and bitter experience.

All he could think of now, was that he might never have an opportunity to see his father again, for his dad to be proud of him, instead of seeing him as some sort of ‘problem kid’. On the heels of that thought he refocused on the person on the phone, the one who was hurting at the moment, “Mum, are you OK? I mean, have you eaten? Slept? Can I do anything from here? I mean, I’m sure I can get a flight if you need me.”

“Oh sweetie, it’s OK… really. Your Aunt Jean is already on her way, just until the weekend, so we’ll – I know she’s a midwife but she still knows all the medical ins and outs, so she’ll be a big help. I know it’s a bit of a shock but it’s a bit of wait and see, at least until the surgeon sees the results of the tests today. Jean thinks they’ll either have to do a bypass in the worst-case scenario, or put in a thing called a stent if things aren’t too bad.”

Xander felt a strong hand on his shoulder conveying love and support, as the rather disheaveled Master Vampire joined his lover having been woken by Xander’s distress through the link. The hand not holding the phone reached up to grasp the vampire’s hand and squeezed his thanks as he continued, “So which hospital is he in?”

“The Mercy General in the middle of the city, it’s covered by our health care so it was the obvious choice. The staff are all really helpful, and your father was sleeping when I left. He’s in a shared ward 512, bed C. He has a phone by his bed, so you can call, but perhaps leave it until tomorrow. We’ll know more then and the doctor said he will need to rest.”

Xander couldn’t help to notice the tired, strained tone behind his mother’s reassuring words. “Mum, are *you* OK? Have you… well do you need to ring work or… I don’t know, can I help out with money or something. I know this will set you both back, insurance or not.”

“Now sweetie, I know you have landed on your feet, but we’ll be fine. I rang Rachel at work and she was going to get onto our boss last night, the advantages of working for a small family business is that we all look out for each other. Besides, your father comes first right now. Will you call again tonight perhaps – I’ll be able to let you know the results of the tests and where to from here. We were so looking forward to travelling to England soon to meet you, and your William of course. It just might be a little bit down the track now, I’m sorry to say.”

“Oh Ghods, don’t worry about that! Just… well, look after yourselves OK? I’ll call tonight I promise.” 

“Alright honey. I’m heading to bed for a bit now. Thanks for calling. It means a lot.”

“OK… um… give my love to Dad when you see him OK? Love you Mom.”

“You to Xander. Take care… bye” and the phone rung off.

Xander was silent and simply sat trying to take in the news, Spike stood behind him until curios concern caused him to ask, “Only heard the last bit, what’s happened?”

The brunette stood put the phone down and wrapped his arms around his lover, “Dad’s had a heart attack. I mean he’s alive and all that but… well he’s in hospital. They’ll know more tonight. Sounds like an operation… don’t know what sort yet. Ghods Spike, he’s only fifty eight!”

“It will be fine luv. You’ll see. Modern medicine an’ all that rot. Have ‘im right as rain in no time. How’s your mum holdin’ up?”

“She says she’s OK, but that’s her speak for hanging on by a thread I would think. Aunt Jean is coming to help her at least.”

“If we need to go to, you say the word luv.” Spike hugged his Mate a little tighter and kissed him gently.

Xander savoured the contact and relaxed a little, “Yeah I know we could, but I don’t think I can do anything even if I was there. I guess we just wait and see… I feel so useless…”

“I know luv, but sounds like ‘e’s in good hands yeah? And we’ll be on a plane in a thrice if’n anythin’ untoward happens, OK?”

“Yeah… Thanks… I love you… You know that right…”

“Would expect so pet! ’m a loveable rogue is me.” The comment had the right effect and Xander smiled finally. 

Later that day, amidst the preparations for the party and various business phone calls and research, Anton found Xander seated staring at the pristine pool.

 

"Do you wish to share your thoughts, Childe?" He opened his wrist and offered it to the dark haired man.

 

Xander accepted with a simple, "Oh Sire..."


End file.
